


Chronicles: Darling in the Evangelion

by BG_Character_592



Series: Chronicles [4]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Giant Robots, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 153,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592
Summary: One Christmas morning, NERV discovers two things of interest. A boy of unknown origin, and a show starring said boy.Now, what does one do when they discover something mysterious? Well you should know this by now, they watch it!





	1. FRANXX 001

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439410) by Strypgia. 
  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439413) by Panther2G. 



> This is the fourth instalment of Chronicles, a continuation of Strypgia's Advice and Trust, published here with his consent, originally posted on Sufficient Velocity. It is recommended one reads Advice and Trust first, as many of the characterisations and events differ from what is considered canon to Evangelion.
> 
> While this story is a continuation of Advice and Trust, it's not set in its exact universe. This story diverges from Advice and Trust starting from Chapter 11.12 (on Sufficient Velocity).
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Evangellium Puellae Magae.
> 
> As usual for Chronicles, this story is rated Mature for sexual references, occasional violence and confronting scenes.

* * *

 

##  1\. Stille Nacht

Pleasant voices filled the empty streets of Tokyo-3, a church drive braving the cold. What was normally a busy city stops dead in its tracks on this day.  
  
While most people in Japan would consider this odd, considering the December national holiday was the  _23rd_ , Tokyo-3 had a sizeable population of expatriates working for NERV. This, along with other Christo-Germanic influences, meant December 25 was yet  _another_  day where no work got done.  
  
Well, except for the fried chicken places.  
  
The drive continued carolling, candlelight illuminating their journey.  
  
It was at this point one of the suited men noticed something odd, and diverted away from the chorus, into an alley.  
  
They followed suit. "What is it, Werner?" One of the men, scruffy but well dressed, queried.  
  
"I think there's something down here."  
  
Now, a small majority of the men were ex JSSDF, so most of them knew how  _not_  to be scared of alleyways. "You know how darken alleyways are like in the macaroni's."  
  
"This ain't a damned _macaroni_ , Zorome!" Werner gruffed with annoyance. "Odds are it's just an animal. Maybe someone sleeping rough. Still, gotta see if we could help."  
  
"Man, I just wanted to sing songs and shit."  
  
"Shush." He gestured for silence, pointing somewhere. "There."  
  
They looked. Horror painted on their faces, an auburn haired man  _especially_  exclaiming "Oh Christ, that's a  _boy_."  
  
Face down, naked, and barely breathing, was indeed a boy. His blackened hair was matted and covered in dirt, like a stray dog. Body scarred and bruised, almost like he fell from heaven, and pale like he had spent hours exposed to the night.  
  
The drive thought it God's miracle he was even  _alive_.  
  
Two of the men immediately took off their blazers, both in an attempt to give this boy some modesty and to help warm him up. "Any of you have a cell?"  
  
The one named Sakura rang for an ambulance.  
  
Meanwhile they positioned the boy into a recovery position, careful not to move him too rough lest he get worse. "Jesus, what happened to this poor boy."  
  
Werner ripped his shirt into a makeshift tourniquet. "He obviously went through some trauma. Sakura, did you call?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Good." He took the phone off him. "I need to pull a solid from someone."  
~~~

  
  
Misato purred in her sleep, obviously enjoying her current situation. Very warm. What a great Christmas this was so far.  
  
This was immediately made into the worst Christmas she's ever had with the trilling of Kaji's cell phone. He groaned as he tried to blindly answer. "...Kaji here."  
  
He woke up a bit when the man revealed his name. "... _Werner_? The  _sun_  isn't even out, it better be important."  
  
"...Okay, that's fair enough, but why call me instead of an ambulance?"  
  
"...Ah, cashing in that favour? Well, aren't you lucky I got the commander of NERV with me."  
  
"...yeah, I'll tell her. Tell the ambo to get to the Geofront, the hospital there will take care of him."  
  
"...alright. Don't get killed out there." The phone clicked off. "Misato-"  
  
"...yeah I heard." Muffled by a pillow, she spoke. "Buddy of yours cashing in a favour to get a friend to the Geofront hospital."  
  
"Actually, it was an apparently severely injured teenaged boy. Sounded like that poor kid was out there for hours."  
  
"... shit. That changes things a bit then." She fished for her phone and put in a speed dial.  
~~~

  
  
Maya purred in her sleep, obviously enjoying her current situation. Very warm. What a great Christmas this was so far.  
  
This was immediately made into the worst Christmas she's ever had with the trilling of Ritsuko's cell phone. She groaned as she tried to blindly answer. "...What the hell do you want  _this_  early, Misato?"  
  
Misato immediately cut the crap and told her what Kaji told her.  
  
"...fuck, really? Yeah, yeah, I'll get down to the ward, don't worry yourself Misato." The phone flipped down as she sighed. "So much for sleeping in."  
  
Maya sulked, groggy. "Sounds important, though."  
  
"A boy was found injured, naked, sounds hypothermic as well, and a friend of Kaji pulled a favour. It's a damn good reason, to be fair."  
  
"Damn." That got her up and dressed. "You're gonna have to authorise the ambulance to come down here, you know."  
  
"Doing that now." Another speed dial. "Subcommander Ritsuko Akagi, authorisation code 55GIYR7LP. There's an ambulance heading into the Geofront within the next 30 minutes, the occupant is to be put into our care."  
  
Presumably after getting acknowledged by security, within two minutes she was ready. Along with Maya. "Y'know you don't have to come in this early."  
  
"And not be with you?"  
  
A small chuckle. "Fair enough. Come on."  
  
They rushed out of their small apartment.  
~~~

  
  
The bed was rushed down the hall into emergency, its occupant critical.  
  
Ritsuko was trailing not so far behind, serious in demeanour, similar to the nurse by her side. "What's the status?"  
  
"Patient has a broken leg. We're not sure about the spine or neck but we're not taking any chances."  
  
Ritsuko was handed a clipboard. "Cuts or aberrations?"  
  
"Along his left arm, chest and both legs. Bruising is also present. I suspect a sudden trauma of some sort, almost like he was thrown against a wall. He's hypothermic as well."  
  
She read a note on the clipboard, and immediately came to the conclusion of "This boy needs warming up  _fast_."  
  
Within a few seconds, the boy was in an emergency room, the doctors and nurses beginning the treatment, a code blue having been declared.  
  
Ritsuko continued helping the other nurses and doctors with what she could. Active internal warming was put into effect for this boy, who was now being connected to various machines of various use for treating such severe hypothermia.  
  
Slowly, but surely, over the course of a few hours, he stabilised. Brain activity was still low, as was associated with being comatose, and they had almost lost him more than a few times, but he was alive. He might even wake up, Gods willing.  
  
Panting, exhausted out of her mind, Ritsuko slumped in a chair and gave a sympathetic look towards this kid, probably Shinji's age. Hell, he even  _looked_  a bit like Shinji. "Poor thing. Parents are probably worried sick about you, y'know." Melancholic, as the morning sun illuminated the matted boy. "...Odds are you don't have any, with how we found you."  
  
Maya entered the ward, two coffees in hand. "...How's the kid?"  
  
"Thanks. He's alive. And stable. And not hypothermic, as he was before." A well-deserved sip of coffee was taken. "So, _much_ better than he was.” A long sip. “I must say, I wasn't expecting Christmas morning to be like this."  
  
"Well, we never know what this world has in store for us."  
  
"Got that right." Putting down the coffee, she went over to the boy. "He must've been exposed out there for several hours. I'm genuinely surprised he even  _survived_."  
  
She parted his matted, shaggy hair to one side.  
  
Revealing a pair of small, blue horns.  
  
Both Ritsuko and Maya gave a bemused look to this appendage. "...what the  _fuck_?"  
  
Ritsuko immediately went out of the room to use her cell. "Misato. Get down to the ward. There's something up with this patient."  
~~~

  
  
"Out of all the days to be called in."  
  
"Could be worse. At least we're out in the fresh air instead of doing paperwork."  
  
"Well, just about  _any_  damn thing is better than paperwork, ain't it now?"  
  
It's not like there was much to do, standing around guarding  _another_  crime scene with no leads. "Man, you know what I miss the most from before Second Impact? KFC."  
  
"...shit man, they're the ones that  _started_  this whole fried chicken for Christmas thing, eh?" A chuckle from the man as he nostalgically recalled. "I remember my mother having to order two full months in advance so we would have it, but  _man_  was it worth it."  
  
"Sign of a cruel world, ain't it?"  
  
"Especially since  _Pizza Hut's_  still-"  
  
They were disturbed by the ever increasing roar and siren of a cavalcade. NERV had come to town.  
  
Well, it  _was_  already their town to begin with.  
  
Out of a black Mercedes limousine emblazoned with the NERV logo and flags like she was a diplomat came Commander Katsuragi, sunglasses prominent, paperwork in hand. "Gentlemen, this crime scene is now under NERV jurisdiction, and is classified as such."  
  
The cops, not even really having an incentive to  _stay_ , only gave a token appreciation of the paperwork and the intimidating commander before going on their way.  
  
NERV's own investigators quickly piled out of the gathered plethora of SUVs and vans, as Misato inspected the surrounding area.  
  
"Make sure you check the trash as well."  
  
God knows how such a boy could even  _exist_. Odds are he came from another universe, like that other material they found. But a living being? Ending up on the other side of a Dirac Rift? She boggled her mind at how that would work. And on all the days, it  _had_  to be a major Christian holiday. Of course, maybe that was just her paranoia over SEELE, but knowing how much other Christian and Abrahamic references they use-  
  
"Ma'am. We have something."

A small bag, which she opened up.  
  
Five boxes were inside. Upon further inspection, Misato immediately closed it back up, thanked the investigator, and made a beeline for the limo.  
  
Ritsuko was gonna have a damn field day today.  
~~~

  
  
The morning sun glared through the curtain.  
  
A girl, wrapped in blankets, a warm towel placed on her head, stirred.  
  
"...She's waking up Mama." Another girl.  
  
"Oh thank the Gods." She positioned herself by the side of the bed.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, and became alert as she took in her surroundings.  
  
Surroundings that were a world away from what she was used to, or what she anticipated.  
  
"Hey,  _easy_  now." The mother calmed the other pink haired girl, running a thumb over a hand. "You were in quite bad shape when we found ya."  
  
For but a brief moment, she had a primal fear. One that reminded her of... before?  
  
Before? Before what?  
  
"Shhh... You're probably dazed and confused, aren't ya?"  
  
A tentative nod.  
  
"Do you speak Japanese?"  
  
"...ja... panese?"  
  
A gentle smile. "Tell me your name."  
  
"...Zero Two."  
  
She realised it was an odd name, but the poor girl didn't deserve judgement for a  _name._  She maintained her gentle, motherly smile. "...my name is Junko Kaname. What do you last remember?" Gently.  
  
Zero Two tried to dredge up as much information as her frazzled brain could recall. "I... don't know. But... I was with someone..."  
  
A glance towards Junko. "...you were the only one we found."  
  
"Oh..." A sudden and heavy melancholy descended on her, but... why? "I... i don't even remember them. but... they meant something to me, I feel."  
  
The three others there could relate. "...do you recall what year is it?"  
  
Another pause for thought. "...20...71?"  
  
Glances were exchanged. The other pinked haired girl decided to break the news. "Zero Two... the year is 20 _17_."  
  
A look of shock slowly appeared on her face. "...no. No that can't be right. That's... where  _am_  I?"  
  
"...Tokyo-2, Japan." Spoke the one black of hair, demure.  
  
"...how did I get here?"  
  
"...we don't know." Conceded Junko. "My daughter was woken up by a bright light and went out to investigate."  
  
"...I found you naked and unconscious in the garden. I immediately got my mama and she took you in. She thought something...  _really_  bad happened to you."  
  
"...bright light..." She suddenly recalled something important, and her hand went for the top of her head, inspective.  
  
"Don't worry. You weren't injured."  
  
"...no, not that."  
  
"...oh, the horns. Yeah that's alright too."  
  
"...you really don't care about that?"  
  
"Why would we?" Spoke the other pink haired girl. "Mama didn't raise me like that."  
  
Zero Two didn't have a reply for that, other than a mix of embarrassment and confusion at the flattery. "...thanks."  
  
A warm smile. "No problem." She pointed to the two others. "This is Madoka, my daughter. And Homura, her close friend. I'm sure they'll make you feel welcome.  
  
We're gonna look after you, okay?"  
~~~

  
  
The Magi gave a long beep, as status 601 came up.  
  
"Neh. Good for nothing-"  
  
The door slid open, halting her expletive. "We found something."  
  
A trash bag landed on the desk next to Ritsuko. "Lemme guess. More Rift material." An aura of 'not this shit again' was painted in her tone  _and_  expression  
  
"Got it in one." The first cover was taken out. "But take a look at this."  
  
Ritsuko took a long, hard look at the cover. On one side was the boy, another side was a girl. "...That's hi- Wait a damn minute, if this is Rift material, how the hell did  _he_  tag along with them?"  
  
A shrug. "People  _can_  go in and out of Dirac Seas, at least when protected by an Evangelion."  
  
"Exactly, when  _protected_." Thinking, as Ritsuko inspected the other four boxes and discs. "These look like those foreign discs."  
  
"Again? Asuka destroyed the only TV capable of viewing them."  
  
"Not necessarily true." Ritsuko continued taking stock. "You know that Ultradisc player R&D are working on? They managed to get it displaying over standard RCA. That  _would've_  been useful before." She rued.  
  
"Well, thank God for that. We can get the others to watch with us."  
  
The doctor stopped what she was doing to crane her head over at Misato. " _That's_  what you're suggesting?"  
  
"Well, it'll be boring if it's just  _us_." She humoured. "Getting back on subject, should I put out a POI on the other people?"  
  
Ritsuko was confused at why for a second, before she realised that the John Doe currently recovering from hypothermia in the ward  _was on the cover_. " _Yeah_ , I'd say that was a good idea."  
  
The Magi beeped again, and once again indicated a 601 on the genetic analysis of this boy. To a growl from Ritsuko.  
  
"What're the mules blocking now?" Misato queried in monotone.  
  
"DNA search. I  _was_  gonna see if he was on any of our files, but the Magi can't analyse it."  
  
"...well, he has horns, doesn't he? Odds are his DNA is different enough that the Magi don't think he's human."  
  
"...oh, right." She reconfigured the parameters and the Magi got restarted, not comparing his DNA to existing files but instead  _analysing_  it. "Remind me  _not_  to wake up before the sun next time."  
  
"You and me both, sister." A sigh. "Still, it was to help this kid, wasn't it? That makes it alright."  
  
A nod. "Yeah." She leant back in her chair. "Still, I can't wait to head on home. Might've gotten myself some chicken, but I know Maya doesn't eat that stuff. Plus, you have to order it  _months_  in advance. Might just get something from the cafeteria, like usual."  
  
"Pfft. I'm lucky enough to have some people who  _know_  how to cook fried chicken, at least."  
  
" _Kentucky_  fried chicken, though? Like before Second Impact?"  
  
A shrug. "Asuka had a recipe from Germany, she said closely matched what they used. Plus, it's just chicken. How bad could it be?"  
~

  
  
"Shinji? How do you put out an oil fire again?"  
  
"This is the  _seventh_  time, Asuka."  
~

  
  
"I'm sure they'll be  _fine_ , Rits."  
  
The Magi beeped a third time, but this time instead of a useless number, it compared and contrasted the DNA of the subject and a standard human.  
  
"...fascinating. Come take a look at this."  
  
The commander looked over her shoulder, to the screen. Eyes went wide in shock. "What on God's Earth  _is_  he?"  
  
"...Not  _of_  God's Earth, I suspect."  
  
The boy's DNA was an odd gumbo of 80% human and 20% what could only be described as  _not_ , almost like it had been corrupted in some way by an outside influence.  
  
This 20% genetic material wasn't human, animal, hell it wasn't  _Lilithian_  or even  _Adamite_. The boy was obviously not Nephilim either, at least in a  _traditional_  sense; lacking any of the progenitive identifiers, which would otherwise explain the presence of non-human DNA.  
  
No. This was another form of Nephilim. Another form of life,  _outside_  Lilith  _or_  Adam.  
  
"...well then." A look was given to the odd discs. "These discs are the best leads we have."  
  
"My thinking too. I got Maya requisitioning the consumer prototype player, actually."  
  
Misato sharply exhaled. "R&D isn't gonna be happy about that."  
  
"There's literally no one at R&D  _left_ , Misato, they're probably all chowing on chicken with their families. Hell,  _we_ wouldn't be here if not for the boy."  
  
"Knowing you, you were planning on staying in bed with Maya for most of the day."  
  
"And knowing  _you_ , you were planning on staying in bed with  _Kaji_  for most of the day."  
  
Silence.  
  
Followed by both women giggling like a bunch of school girls.  
~~~

  
  
The table was a smorgasbord of various fruit and sponge cakes, hot and cold foods both Japanese and Germanic in origin, and plenty of drinks; some regular but a large majority of them alcoholic. It even had some nicely cooked and smoked fish for the resident penguin.  
  
And, as was the prerequisite for Christmas in Japan, there was also a metric  _fuckton_  of fried chicken.  
  
"Holy  _shit_  guys, this is really nice! Tastes just like childhood."  
  
Shinji gave a bashful smile. "Took us a while to get it perfect."  
  
"We managed though, didn't we?" Asuka was helping herself to a few good portions of golden goodness. "Now I can enjoy the fruits of my labour! Also we might need to repaint some of the kitchen."  
  
Rei and Kaworu also helped themselves foods more in line with their tastes. "Nothing like some good food to get you in a celebratory mood."  
  
Enter Santa-man. Or, Kaji. "Well  _hello_  Santa-san." Misato teased, as it wasn't entirely a great costume. "What gifts do you bear?"  
  
Giving a hearty ho ho ho, he tried to speak in a chesty low before giving up and speaking in his regular voice, much to everyone's humour. "I didn't know what to get you four, so I just put 50000 Yen into your accounts."  
  
Even with their pilot's wages, that was a pretty decent amount. Combined with a monetary bonus from NERV (that Misato said counted as _her_ gift), it padded the wallets a bit. "Thanks Kaji!"  
  
For Pen-Pen, a nicely smoked kipper and some stocks in Hawthorne, courtesy of a certain compatriot.  
  
And for Misato, a new phone and terminal, which she so desperately wanted. Even so, she gawked at just how good that fruit salad  _looked_. The terminal was all metal and quite minimalist compared to her regular one, and the phone was a nice piano black with a damn  _keyboard_. "Jesus, Kaji. This would've cost you a fortune."  
  
A smirk. "I have money." A kiss. "Plus, gotta spend it on someone. You've been going on about those devices for a while now."  
  
"Well... y'know I could've bought them myself. Commander of NERV and all that."  
  
Asuka quickly chowed down. "And you didn't get her these expensive American gifts to get in her pants, did you?"  
  
"Asuka, he practically gets in them  _free of charge_  anyway." Her perfect deadpan caused either embarrassment or chortles.  
  
" _Moving on_ ," Shinji quickly changed the subject. "I would've thought you wanted to sleep in, Misato."  
  
"I  _did_  leave a note for you two."  
  
"You must be a doctor then, cause I couldn't read your handwriting." Riposted Asuka.  
  
To rolled eyes. "NERV business called me in, as usual. Some poor kid with hypothermia. Normally he would've gone to the regular hospital, but one of Kaji's " She made big quotation signs with her fingers, "' _work friends'_  cashed in a favour."  
  
"Oh." That diminished the cheer slightly. "Poor bastard, hope they're alright."  
  
"He's stable but in a coma. But this is where it becomes odd." A drink of eggnog and holy  _shit_  was it stronger than she was used to. "The boy had  _horns_."  
  
Asuka's bier meanwhile became a fine mist. "... _Horns?_  Is he a  _Oni_  or something?"  
  
Shrugging. "God knows. So obviously NERV took over the investigation, and what do you know, we found some new Rift material!"  
  
Silence at the table. The look and mentality of 'Here we go again' was painted on  _everyone's_  faces.  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys wanna watch the thing that came through with him? We're planning on starting tomorrow."  
  
"I don't see why- wait a minute,  _someone_  came through a  _Rift_?" Kaworu questioned, somewhat unbelieving.  
  
"They sound human at least. Mostly." Rei thought. "I would say they were Nephilim, but as far as I know, Kaworu and I are the only ones in existence. And  _we_  don't have horns." A thought. "Okay,  _I_  might."  
_'Not so. Astral. Met Nephilim.'  
'Oh? Tell later.'_  
  
"It took the Magi three goes at it, but eventually they determined him to be 80% human."  
  
"...only  _80%_? Didn't they say humans and Angels only had a 99.something% difference?"  
  
"Pretty sure that was  _composition_ , Asuka. Not DNA." Kaji informed.  
  
"And the other 20% was some... really  _odd_  genetics."  
  
"Was it Adam or Lilith based?"  
  
"That's the thing. It was  _neither_."  
  
Suddenly the trains of thought of all involved experienced a high speed pileup. Even  _Pen-Pen_  had stopped warking.  
  
Eventually, Askua broke the silence. Loudly. "How the  _fuck_  is that possible?"  
  
"Consider if he came from another world. It's obvious the human part of him is still, well,  _human_. But the other 20% we would have absolutely no clue." Kaworu kept his cool. Internally he started compiling some information. "We would simply have no baseline for such thing."  
  
"Plus," Rei added on, "The show he came with will obviously have some information."  
  
"Speaking of, we suspect he's  _in_  the show."  
  
More trains of thought joined the mayhem, resulting in a fireball that would make Asuka blush.  
  
"Yeah, I got nothing for that." Kaworu admitted. "It would be impossible to tell if they were the same person in his show anyway, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Hence why we should watch it for ourselves!"  
~~~

  
  
The blonde doctor gave a long, tired sigh as she fell onto the couch, the TV eventually coming on when she could be bothered. "It's certainly been an interesting Christmas, hasn't it Maya?"  
  
"You could say that again, Rits." A shout from their bedroom, Ritsuko assumed she was getting out of those work clothes. Maybe having a shower after a good dozen or so hours being on her feet.  
  
_'Now_ that's _a nice thought_.' She fantasised for a bit, resting on the armrest. And Maya would be extra warm and snuggly after such a shower as well.  
  
Probably shouldn't be thinking of this sort of stuff, considering  _why_  they were called in today. But if they kept getting bogged down in that sort of shit, they'll be just as depressed as their Laserdi-  
  
_"Amateur photographers captured stunning images of two, orange and blue coloured comets in the early hours of this morning. The orange comet was later sighted over Nagano Prefecture and Tokyo-2. These comets were not anticipated according to the ISAS, but they believed it to have disintegrated harmlessly above the skies of Tokyo's 2 and 3; their properties creating the vivid glows seen in the photographs."_  
  
For once, Ritsuko actually paid mind to the standard drivel that was broadcast news in Tokyo-3. She took a good look at the televised images, especially noting how eerily similar in colour the boy's horns were to the blue.  
  
And that  _other_  comet. That might be a link too.  
  
Of course, it could just be her tired and strained mind making correlation without causation.  
  
Either way, she might have to make a few phone calls in the morning.  
  
_"In other news, a boy of approximately 16 years of age was found in an alleyway by a group of missionaries this morning, unconscious and hypothermic. In an act of Christmas charity, NERV offered their medical services, and later took responsibility for an investigation into what exactly happened to this boy, who is now serious but stable in the Geofront hospital."_  Various 'sketches' were displayed on the screen.  _"If you know the identities of any of these people of interest, or you have any information about this boy, please contact the police."_  
  
"Good to see the cover story worked." Maya, now casual, settled into Ritsuko. "We don't even know if those people  _exist_  in our world, do we?"  
  
"Nothing like a wild snipe hunt every once and a while, Maya."  
  
"...even though the snipe actually  _exists._ "  
~~~

  
  
"Kaworu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that, about meeting another one of us?"  
  
A pause for thought. "I projected myself last night. While we were sleeping."  
  
"...there is where you met them, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. It was the same girl I caught a glimpse of when I bought you along with me."  
  
She recalled. "Brown hair, correct?"  
  
Nodding in reply. "We struck up a conversation. It was... enlightening."  
  
"...how so?"  
  
"...She's much like me, in regards to her current situation. Feeling trapped by SEELE, not able to do anything without the threat of demise."  
  
"...does she align herself with SEELE?"  
  
"If however reluctant.  _Our_  SEELE."  
  
" _Ours?_ The only way would be if she was... on Mars." Dread creeped over her face. "What are they planning?"  
  
"That, she did not elaborate on."  
  
Quiet contemplation. "...what else did you talk about?"  
  
"...she has  _something_  on Earth, that she can't remember. She also has a...  _sense_. Like we do."  
  
"...did you get her name?"  
  
"...Azrael."  
  
She recalled a memory. "That's certainly foreboding."  
  
"Exactly my thinking. But there was something else that happened, unrelated to her. Related to a realm."  
  
"...Akemi's realm?" She picked up an implication.  
  
"It  _changed_ , Rei." He was frank. "Not only that, she implied it was  _prophecy_. 'When starboard time changed'."  
  
"...was that Samia Dosia?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"...what does this mean, Kaworu?"  
  
"...I believe the machinations of SEELE are in play."  
~~~

  
  
_The river of time flowed.  
  
Kaworu looked out to the strange new realm that became Akemi's.  
  
Compared to how he remembered it, it was much brighter. A persistent stream of purple strobes filled the other sky.  
  
"I find something about this oddly beautiful. Don't you, Ash?"  
  
Azrael. Not living up to her namesake. Yet._  
  
"I can see how one could find beauty in such thing."  
  
_"Oh? Do you know what they are?"_  
  
"...Messengers, aren't they?"  
  
_"You have a keen mind, Ash." A smirk. "Obviously that world has such an event, as_ this _world was meant to have."_  
  
"Yet it was  _not_  to be."  
  
_"Just so. Though we know there were other, less fortunate universes in our same timezone. The very presence of the simulacrum Nephilim suggest this."_  
  
"Indeed. They are messengers of Lilith; designed to take every soul that ever was for Instrumentality."  
  
_"You really were SEELE, weren't ya Ash?" Azrael was amused._  
  
"I expect they will try something similar to that."  
  
_"Heh. You could say that. They're persistent. Though you would know."  
  
Silence.  
  
Seriousness descended on Azrael. "We know this aspect has happened. We will confirm soon enough if the other sign came to be."_  
  
"...Martyr's meteor?"  
  
_"Correct. There are yet other signs that need to come to fruition before SEELE enacts their plan."  
  
They continued observing the starboard realm._  
  
"I would've expected they try their hand today."  
  
_A... snort from Azrael. "On_ Christmas? _The feast day of a major Prophet? You know how puritanical they are when it comes to anything Abrahamic."  
  
That bought a chuckle out of Kaworu. _"Even for an event such as  _Instrumentality?"  
  
"A day's delay in the grand scheme of things isn't too bad. Instrumentality was originally planned for the beginning of 2016. New year, new world."_  
  
"It was delayed beyond that, obviously. I remember that New Year’s quite fondly."  
  
_A moment's solitude as she sniffed. "But there's a hint of melancholy to that memory. Isn't there, Ash?"_  
  
"...the months before were hard. The months  _after_  were the hardest I had ever faced in my life. I..."  
  
_"Nearly fell to despair. I understand that feeling well."_  
  
"...In your current state, I would expect such."  
  
_"But, y'know. Keep on keeping on and all that. Though I kinda feel a bit better, knowing I at least have_ someone _to talk with." She gave him a smile before dissipating out of this realm._  
~~~

  
  
The steady beeping of the EKG was the only noise to fill the room.  
  
"The POI we put out last night resulted in nothing."  
  
"Figures." Muttered the doctor. "I'm still amazed he survived." An echo from yesterday.  
  
"Yeah. He sounded completely wrecked when he was taken in." The technician felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. "Of course, those horns might have something to do with it. It completely boggles my mind how there could be life that  _wasn't_  Adam or Lilithian."  
  
"Though we can't really apply our world's laws to another world." The news bulletin flashed in her mind. "Maya, remind me later today to map those comets from a couple nights ago."  
  
"Comets? I didn't know of any."  
  
"It was on the news, before you crashed on the couch."  
  
"We don't even  _watch_  the news that much, Rits." Flat. "It's all the stuff _we_ feed to the masses anyway. Though it's odd  _we_  didn't know about it."  
  
"Could be due to the fact we were in bed by the time the ISAS said it happened."  
  
Steady beeping.  
  
"...do you think he's gonna wake up?"  
  
"...well, he isn't brain dead. Maybe he's like how Asuka was in the Laserdiscs."  
  
"...what  _was_  the cause of her catatonia anyway, you think?"  
  
"Catatonia mainly stems from a disturbed mental state. And it's obvious  _her_  psyche was shattered so hard, her mind just shut down. Now that I think about it, we don't know of  _his_  mental state, do we?"  
  
"...not like he's told us."  
  
A single sharp exhale from the doctor. "Fair. So what are the odds we get any answers from this new anime?"  
  
"Is  _zero_  a good answer?"  
  
"A  _wise_  answer, maybe."  
~~~

  
  
"Ah, it's been a while since we've been here."  
  
"It hasn't even been a  _week_ , Asuka." Misato deadpanned. "We haven't even moved your  _monument_  yet."  
  
"Monu-" She glanced at the lab floor, and the remains of the big ass CRT she shoved off. "Oh. Oh yeah that." Nervous laughter escaped her.  
  
"Hang on, what did the Rift material come on?"  
  
"The same foreign discs as Theatrical, Shinji." Maya answered, plugging in a mess of category 5, coaxial and serial cables.  
  
"So how the hell do we watch it then?"  
  
" _This_  machine right here." Ritsuko whacked the top of a large, Laserdisc player sized box, the sound it made indicating it was made out of a heavy metal.  
  
That  _would've_  been a decent size for such a disc player, had it not been in a server rack. A network switch connected the machine to around 15 or so terminals, an additional control terminal attached vertical on the rack. With cable ties.  
  
"Are all the computers really necessary?"  
  
"Yes." Kaji was answered through teeth by Ritsuko. "And this is the  _consumer_  prototype. 90% less ultraviolet radiation than the first prototype player, and  _doesn't_  require the Magi to interface with it. And a big advantage, it  _doesn't_  require a bespoke TV to view it."  
  
"Shouldn't it make  _no_  ultraviolet radiation?"  
  
Handwaving. "It's well within safe levels for us Asuka, but the JSA is so obstinate when it comes to radiation. And all the computers are required to get the specs required to actually  _read_  the disc."  
  
"Even though R&D could've gotten  _better_  specifications with a  _single_  SGI machine." Maya deadpanned.  
  
"We already have an expected price of 80000 Yen, Maya. They're just gonna have to severely optimise the code for it."  
  
" _You_  could probably do it yourself, if you had to."  
  
"I could, Kaworu. But there's other things that need doing by me." Her tone grew more serious, as she began administration tasks of this oddball machine. "Like looking into that boy we found."  
  
"...Well, wasn't that the point of watching this show?"  
  
"Yes. And since it's apparently become a  _tradition_  to watch these interdimensional shows with you lot, this is how we're doing it." A thick binder dropped on the table, opened to around a quarter of the way through. "Now let’s see if this works."  
  
"You didn't test it before gathering us?"  
  
"Testing the machine was R&D's job, Rei. Which they  _didn't_  do, because  _someone_  scheduled it for the  _23rd_." She muttered something about the Emperor as a large switch was flipped.  
  
On the comically small CRT compared to the size of the prototype Ultradisc machine, a metric ton of text was dumped by the truckload, as Maya kept spinning a KVM dial. Beeping, loading, testing, the seemingly constant kernel panicking and restarting of the clustered machi- wait that didn't sound right. "Sempai, what does the manual say about the constant crashes?"  
  
A quick flip to page 7461 gave them the answer. "It's  _normal_. It can still function as long as 12 terminals are kept clustered. The others are for redundancy."  
  
"So  _that's_  why it beeps like it came out of Star Trek." Remarked Kaji.  
  
"Why is it that every damn machine you guys make has some stupid flaws with it?" Asuka lampshaded.  
  
"You either develop a working solution fast but bugged to hell and back, or slow but actually somewhat decent." Ritsuko said flat.  
  
"And to be fair, it's not _all_ that bad for a few weeks of work." The control terminal gave a positive beep for once and the tray popped out. One quick insertion later, and the machine spun to life like it was a dying hard drive, which may have actually been  _true_  for some of the terminals. "Everyone ready?" Maya queried the crowd.  
  
Scores of yeses, Asuka especially saying "Get on with it!" like she was in Monty Python.  
  
The screen blanked, and the video started.

* * *

 

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 1

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (Re) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (Mi) Kaji (Kaj)  
Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)

 

##  2.1: Alone and Lonesome

_Bird_  
S: "I'm already lost."  
Kaw: "The Jian. It's almost philosophical in a way."  
A: "So we're not even beating around the bush this time." She deadpanned.  
Kaj: "It's more metaphorical. How one sex requires the other."  
Ma: "Well that's very traditional."  
Ri: "This show's off to a _great_ start then." She muttered in deadpan.  
Re: "...she does not look like anything I've ever seen."  
Mi: "Unsurprising. We should just assume that world will be different."  
A: "She's like a devil child."  
Ri: "I would say she's been experimented on, actually. If that ankle tag is anything to go by."  
S: "You think that could explain her?"  
Ri: "No guarantees. But a more unscrupulous person  _would_  experiment on human biology like that."  
The sakura bloomed.  
Mi: "Is it just me, or did that boy look kinda like the one we found?"  
Rei observed, and immediately concluded, "She loves him, whoever he is."  
Maya gushed, "She's  _adorable_ , that's what she is."

  
  
_Plane_  
A: "And I thought the  _Wunder_  was completely shitting on physics, at least they had an explanation that fit within our universe."  
Mi: "I mean, our Evangelion transports were of an absurd size."  
Kaj: "Although I would think a plane wouldn't have a height equivalent to its  _wingspan_."  
Ri: "We haven't even got a  _timestamp_  for this other world yet. Odds are they're far into the future, they probably have reliable S2 or some other immense power technology."  
Ma: "Y'know, Asuka? She kinda reminds me of you."  
A: "She doesn't seem to have the anger and rage I have in me, though."  
They caught a glimpse of her battle partner, who looked like he went through a meat grinder.  
A: "...okay, maybe she  _does_."  
Misato muttered, "Though it's not like that cyborg is helping matters..."  
Kaw: "...I would say she had something going on in her head."  
Ri: "With her behaviour? I would say so."  
A: "People in our universe with mental issues? Well stop the fucking presses."

  
  
_Birb_  
Re: "Didn't they already tell us about the Jian?"  
Mi: "Maybe they think their audience are idi- well  _shit_."  
The boy appeared on the screen.  
Ma: "That's him alright. He  _does_  kinda look like you, Shinji."  
S: "Huh. So  _that's_  who you found."  
Kaj: "And surprise surprise, he also has something going on."  
A: "I stand by my previous point."  
Mi: "...is that meant to be a  _phone_?"  
Ri: " _No,_ Misato." Like a parent with a needy child. "I'm already going through pains trying to get your phone  _and_  terminal to play nice with the Magi."  
And like a needy child, Misato sulked.  
Maya winced. "Poor bird."  
Kaw: "Another analogy. He feels trapped."  
S: "It does sound like something bad happened, to be fair. Though at least it sounds like he has  _some_  friends to help him."  
A: "Who knows, maybe that blue haired girl has something for him." A thought. "Y'know, I always thought blue hair was uncom- wait,  _she_  has horns too?"  
Ri: "You didn't see the covers, I'm assuming."  
Kaw: "Even the  _title_  appears to be analogy."  
Kaj: "What the hell _is_  a Franxx anyway?"  
Ma: "We're not even  _three minutes in_ , Kaji."

  
  
_Partner Killer_  
A: "Sounds like she has a  _history_  of messing up partners,  _damn_  girl."  
S: "What would they mean by 'riding' with her?"  
A: "Obviously  _not_  the innuendo  _you're_  thinking of, Shin-chan."  
Ritsuko recalled a thought. "If we knew they were driving a mech of some kind, it could require a duo."  
Mi: "We haven't even  _seen_  a mecha yet."  
Kaw: "Maybe  _that's_  what a Franxx is. Ichigo kinda reminds me of you, Rei."  
Re: "I can definitely see the similarities with her. At least looks."  
Kaj: "Her personality already seems quite departed from yours."  
Ma: "Well, it's not like we could expect these characters to have a similar thinking to us, especially in such a different environment. Speaking of similarities though."  
A: "Yeah, that orange haired girl  _does_  kinda look like me, doesn't she? Funny how that happens."  
Mi: "Though at least we might have a name for that boy now. Hiro."

  
  
_Transport_  
S: "So what are the chances we actually get answers this time?"  
Mi: "Low, most likely."  
Kaj: " _That's_  why they need a transport like that. For  _something_."  
Literally all the women in the room glared daggers at the cyborg's action. "Pervert."  
Re: "They have the endless escalators we do as well?"  
Kaw: "Already I'm seeing many similarities to our world. And our  _show_."  
Kaj: "And there's another small morsel of information similar to  _our_  world. APE run the show."  
Kaw: "I would expect much like SEELE did. Although him even  _mentioning_  them by name around so many people suggest they work more openly."  
Kaj: "Considering they kill for less."  
A: "Though it's not like the oni girl gives a damn about whatever the hell is going on."  
S: "Doesn't help  _us_  understand, does it?"  
A: "Oh hell no."

  
  
_Lakefront_  
Asuka huffed like a bull. "I can already see where this is going."  
Mi: "He's a moron to handle a girl's clothing like that."  
A: "Well yeah, she's gonna pop up at the wrong moment and call him a pervert. That's how these shows work, right?"  
S: "Worked for you. Though I would've  _never_  been brave enough to do that."  
A: " _Nowadays_  you wouldn't bat an eye. I'd still call you a pervert."  
S: "Considering what we get up to." Pure deadpan.  
Ma: "Speaking of perverts, whoever the hell made this show."  
Re: "Considering  _our_  show had quite a bit of nudity in it. And movies. And even Aida's show."  
A: "Gotta get that fanservice." Muttering through teeth. "At least... Hiro, was it? Least he understands  _something_  about respect and  _not_  gawking."  
S: "Considering you practically  _beaten_  that respect into me. Probably the same story for the others here."  
A: "It's a price to pay, Shinji!" She playfully teased. " _You_  get exclusive  _access_  to my  _exquisite_  body, and in exchange you don't gawk at anyone else!"  
Mi: "Quite a _reasonable_ price, in my opinion."

  
  
_Salmon_  
Ri: "Well _that_ was quite obviously a  _trap_."  
S: "Yeah, that's pretty much what seeing someone naked is like."  
Asuka lightly thwacked his head. "Pervert. Though props to him for noting the horns first, other than her  _horns_."  
Re: "Even though he noted that immediately afterwards."  
A: "She's got a sense of humour, at least."  
Mi: "She doesn't even give a damn."  
Re: "And since this will seem to be a running thing in this show, Kaworu I promise I won't throw you against the wall for looking at the screen if there happens to be a naked girl on it. No ogling though."  
Having been given permission, he finally looked back to the screen. If one looked at his eyes, they could be seen constantly glancing to the floor. "At least he has an explanation. Though I would think he'd react more...  _strongly_."  
S: "Considering  _I_  practically freeze up, making a great target for any wayward roundhouse kick."  
Ma: "I'm quite surprised a boy like him has enough discipline to prevent him from glaring."  
A: "It sounds like he grew up around girls, going from what the other's said."

  
  
_Ecchi_  
Kaw: "I don't quite get her thought process. 'Put your clothes on' 'Oh you're a pervert'."  
Misato shrugged. "Like an ocean, eh Kaji?"  
A: "It doesn't help he's holding her  _underwear_." A frown on her face. "Pervert."  
S: "Even so, it's clear it wasn't intentional."  
Ma: "And she's taking it in good humour. Still adorable."  
Kaj: "So they're Parasites. I assume the others are too."  
Mi: "Sounds like a rank, like Pilot."  
Re: "Even though being called a  _parasite_  doesn't really lend itself well to morale."  
Ri: "That's if they knew the meaning behind it. Since they're using the  _English_  parasite."  
A: "Oh, like how the past  _three_  things we saw used  _German_  gratuitously? It's a change, I suppose."  
Mi: "Though it sounds like they  _are_  pilots of  _something_."  
Ri: "I'm still suspecting an Evangelion like mech."  
Mi: "Betcha ¥2000 it's not. This show so far doesn't seem like a mecha."  
Ri: "You're on." They shook on it.

  
  
_Just Like Me_  
S: "They're _already_ finding similarities with one another."  
A: "Maybe Rei's right then. But for God's sake, it took  _us_  so long before we found each other."  
Mi: "Surely they won't get together at the end of the  _first_  episode."  
The girl pounced on Hiro and took a good lick.  
Ma: "...Y'know. I would say  _she's_  been more perverse than  _he's_  been so far."  
Kaj: "It sure looks like that."  
Re: "This show is already subverting my expectations, then."  
A: "Yeah, usually it's the  _boys_  being perverted to hell.  _He_  doesn't even know what a damn  _kiss_  is."  
Kaw: "Are all of them this naive?"  
Kaj: "If it was to control them better, then yes."

  
  
_Darling_  
Re: "She has  _definitely_  taken a liking to him. It's even more obvious than  _you two_  were." Glances towards Shinji and Asuka.  
Kaw: "And we can't even use our  _sense_  on shows like these."  
A: "Maybe if  _I_  was this obvious, we would've gotten together much earlier."  
S: " _Or_ , I would've been scared of you."  
A: "You  _were_  scared of me." She deadpanned. "Good thing we rectified that before it resulted in the world ending."  
Mi: "Though Hiro here doesn't seem that scared of her at  _all_. I'm quite surprised. Most people would gawk at seeing an oni like that."  
Ma: "Much like we did."  
Kaj: "I can already sense the conflict in this show. She's enraptured with him, he with her, they get constantly separated, yadda yadda yadda."  
A: "Sounds similar to  _us_ , I suppose. Though it's not like we were separated too much."  
Re: "Mainly cause you were good at hiding it."  
A: "Not good enough for you, but you do have some neat powers that sense if someone's been fucking or not."  
Re: "It  _can_  do that."  
Ri: "Wait, they don't even have  _names_? Were they made into pilots from  _birth_  or something?"  
Kaw: "Well, that's already one up on SEELE. At least we were always referred to by  _name._ "  
~

  
  
_Pomp and Ceremony_  
A: "That's the same sorta Geofront style thing they showed before, wasn't it?"  
Ri: "If it was indeed analogous to a Geofront, it would be a shelter of some kind."  
Ma: "A  _mobile_  Geofront, though?"  
Kaw: "Considering it takes the world  _ending_  to move the Geofront."  
Kaj: "Though to be fair, the Geofront  _is_  Lilith's egg, isn't it? We just use it for our own purposes."  
S: "It's kinda interesting to see parts of this society, though."  
Mi: "So far they look completely  _alien_  to us."  
A: "So for once, our world is  _normal_  compared to another place?" Feigned shock. "I can't believe it! Finally, a world  _more fucked up_  than  _ours_!"  
Ma: "So Papa are the leaders of this society."  
A: "Dressed like apes. Wouldn't exactly call that business attire."  
S: "They're quite well dressed for being apes."  
Kaji meanwhile thwacked his head with his hand as his brain made a seemingly stupid connection. "If they're called APE because of this, I swear to the Gods."  
This gesture was repeated with everyone else.  
Re: "At least Hiro has the courtesy to give us some additional information."  
A: "So they basically  _are_  born to pilot whatever the hell a Franxx is."  
Ri: "APE probably doesn't give a shit about that sort of stuff though. If we  _are_  comparing them to SEELE."

  
  
_016_  
S: "That would explain why Hiro feels like I did."  
A: "Worthless? Yeah, in  _that_  society I can see why."  
Mi: "Christ, at least you lot had a choice in the matter."  
Re: "Not really."  
S: "Not really."  
Kaw: "Not really."  
Mi: "Okay,  _one_  of you had a choice."  
A: "Not really."  
Misato grunted in annoyance. "At  _least,_  you don't think Evangelion is your lives anymore."  
A: "Well yeah, we got that going for us at least."

  
  
_Test_  
Asuka exaggerated a thinking pose. "Hmm,  _this looks familiar_."  
Mi: "Fucks sake, it  _is_  an Evangelion, is it?"  
Ri: "Looks almost exactly like an  _Evangelion_  entry plug."  
Misato grunted, and handed Ritsuko a 2000 Yen note.  
S: "Hang on, how does the partner factor into this?"  
Rei inspected. "It's obvious that their mecha design requires a male and female pair."  
A: "I wonder what they're trying to say." Flat as a pancake.  
Kaj: "Remember the Jian?"  
Ri: "A dual pilot system is fair enough. What I  _don't_  understand is why you would need a male and female pair to pilot."  
Kaj: "Jian."  
Kaw: "I suspect that will be a running theme."  
Ma: "Though not with Naomi, I suspect."  
Re: "No, probably not."

  
  
_Suit_  
A: "She even has my damn  _form_."  
S: "They even have damn  _plug suits_."  
Ri: "It's understandable the plug suit needs to be separated by sex."  
Mi: "That much difference though?"  
A: "Not to mention how  _bland_  they are. All white, single colour accent. It's  _boring_ , that's what it is."  
Kaw: "It's still more colour than the boys' suit has."  
Kaj: "They're probably mass produced. I'm pretty sure all your plug suits are bespoke for you and you only."  
S: "Though it’s not like we  _can't_  wear other plug suits." A knowing look to Asuka, as his voice went flat. "I know that quite well."  
She poked her tongue out.

  
  
_Klaxosaur_  
Asuka glared at the... unique piloting system. "So. The female bends down in front of the male." Slowly and through teeth.  
Re: "Very Freudian, isn't it?"  
A: "These people are more perverted than Gainax ever was."  
The monster was revealed.  
S: "Oh look. It's an  _Angel_."  
Kaw: "I suspect that is the  _Klaxosaur_ , as Zero Two described."  
Mi: "They don't really have that much of a colour palette, do they?"  
Kaj: "So  _that's_  why they need mechs."  
Ri: "Same reason as us. Can't fight a giant monster without other giant monsters."  
Ma: "Tried and tested."  
Re: "They don't appear to have an AT-Field, or equivalent. Since cannon fire was able to hit."  
Kaj: "Even though they're still resilient enough to  _ignore_  it."

  
  
_Stampede_  
S: "So Hiro wants to be useful? Kinda like I was?"  
A: "Though he seems to have some shades of how  _I_  was, believing that piloting was his entire life."  
Mi: "Then again, if you've been  _indoctrinated_  to believe that."  
Re: "Sort of like we were?"  
A: "Let’s be fair on NERV, Rei. I didn't  _need_  indoctrination to think that."  
The cat like Evangelion like mecha tackled the Angel like monster.  
Kaj: " _Other_  types of mecha?"  
Ri: " _Or_ , it could be similar to the beast mode of Theatrical."  
Kaw: "...APE implied it was  _Zero Two_ in there."  
A: " _That's_  what happens when you don't have a boy there with you? Who the hell designed that?!"  
Ri: "I would like to know too, an Evangelion design like that would have been laughed off the drawing board."  
Ma: "Maybe they  _tried_  our design and it didn't work out. Even in  _our_  world, you said the initial Evangelion designs were concerned about the pilots not having enough mental fortitude to pilot it."  
Ri: "Except I'd attribute insanity and mind breaking to not having the mental resources to comprehend an Evangelion. Not going  _beast mode_."

  
  
_Consumed_  
Mi: "That's just  _Ramiel with legs_!"  
Ri: "Whatever that mecha is, it resisted it well enough."  
A: "What  _does_  she do with her partners?"  
S: "Maybe riding with her drains you."  
Kaj: "The innuendo of this is palpable."  
Ma: "With all that blood on her face, I'd say her draining him is accurate in a  _vampiric_  sense."  
Re: "We know some more about the Franxx, at least."  
Ri: "And how poor a design it is. And  _there's_  your answer as to what a Franxx is, Kaji. A frankly terrible Evangelion."  
A: "Man they  _are_  kinda like us, aren't they? Or at least how we  _were_."  
S: "Hiro especially. That sort of powerless, uselessness feeling."  
Kaw: "...I suppose we have a bit of an insight into that boy now."  
Mi: "He  _also_  has that sort of infatuation with Zero Two, like you did with Asuka."  
A: "Though it took us a while to actually come to terms with that, you realise." Muttering. "Zero Two has already expressed her like of him, and he's feeling something for her."  
Kaj: "Maybe it will end up like the Laserdisc version of our world."  
Re: "Them two not getting together, resulting in  _Instrumentality_?"

  
  
_Co-Pilot_  
Ma: "At this rate, it looks like they  _will_  be an item."  
A: "Oddly enough, my respect for Hiro just keeps  _growing_. He  _is_  much like you, Shinji; determined, loyal and always wants to do right."  
S: "Zero Two  _also_  has some of your qualities."  
Mi: "Even though it's more like her  _tsun_  and her  _dere_  sides were split between two people in this show."  
A: "I have you know I haven't been  _pure_  tsun for a while now."  
Ri: "...what are the odds that  _this_  show is like Evangelion? Since we know the same show can be different depending on where it came from."  
Kaw: "...have we ever confirmed if the Theatrical came from a different universe than the Laserdiscs?"  
Ma: "These discs are the same kind as the Theatrical ones, which suggests to me it came from the same or similar universe to that."  
Kaj: "So either this show  _is_  Evangelion, or it was  _inspired_  by Evangelion."  
A: "There comes a point where inspiration becomes copyright infringement."  
Re: "Which this hasn't passed. Yet."

  
  
_My Darling_  
They sealed it with a kiss.  
Mi: "Well. That was quick."  
A: "Took  _us_  damn  _15 episodes_  to get to that stage."  
Ri: "He's already seen her naked, might as well be a formality at this point."  
S: "Hopefully he won't be the wet noodle I was in the Laserdiscs."  
Kaj: "...Strelitzia. The bird of paradise."  
Ma: "Yet other bird references?"  
Ri: "Strelitzia is actually a  _flower_ , May- Ohhhhh." She realised something. " _That's_  why they call their pilots Pistil and Stamen."  
S: "I'm missing some context here."  
Kaw: "Reproductive organs of the flower, pistil for female and stamen for male."  
S: "Oh. Rei, you're right. This show  _is_  Freudian as hell."

  
  
_Power of Love_  
A: "Is that a  _magical girl transformation sequence_  on a  _fucking mecha_?" Asuka couldn't believe it.  
Ri: " _Why_  does a mecha need  _breasts_? That's so  _pointless_."  
Ma: "Why the hell is the mecha so  _cute_?" She squeed.  
S: "Is that face meant to be Zero Two?"  
Misato was  _laughing_. "I don't even know  _how_  it was possible to make that mecha so  _different_  than ours."  
Kaw: "Though I must say, it still appears quite effective."  
Re: "If it works, and all."  
A: "If it's stupid but it works, it's still stupid."  
The Klaxosaur  _exploded_ , its core impaled on Strelitzia's Lance like lance.  
Kaw: "They really  _are_  like Angels."  
Kaj: "She's even as  _bloody_  as you, Asuka."  
Ri: "It would be  _they_  in this regard."  
A: "Even though the Franxx looks like a damn  _magical girl._ "  
Re: "The only thing that really differentiates us from having magical girl powers is most of us require an Evangelion to use them."  
S: "And we didn't have to sell our souls to the devil."

  
  
"I never thought it would be possible for two people to have  _that_  much progress with each other." Misato spoke in awe.  
  
Flippant was Asuka. "Though maybe we're all just damaged and broken people who barely know how to interact with anyone."  
  
"Even so, I would think  _some_  courtship would be in order." Kaworu had  _some_  experience with courtship, though his experiences were more like a praying mantis trying not to get their head ripped off.  
  
"Actually, we didn't even really court that much, did we Shinji?"  
  
"Well, orbiting around one another trying to hide our feelings  _could_  count as courtship."  
  
"Of  _course_  we would think that." She deadpanned.  
  
"The way that adult describes, it sounds like Zero Two is similar to me. Direct control by APE, has Klaxosaur blood, doesn't entirely know how to intera-"  
  
"Wait,  _Klaxosaur blood_?" Queried the doctor. "So she's Nephilim."  
  
"Or, as Nephilim as you can get in that world, since we don't know if any progenitor exists. Of course, mixing humans with whatever the Klaxosaur is made out of, it makes sense they would come out different compared to  _us._ "  
  
"Which means that boy we found is  _also_  Nephilim." Thought Maya. "Damn good thing he was sent here then."  
  
"...but Hiro in this show  _isn't_  Nephilim." Spoke Kaji.  
  
"For now." Said Kaworu. "I'm not sure how many episodes there are, but I would suspect  _if_  it happened, it will happen much later on."  
  
"The discs seem to have three episodes each on them. And we have 5 discs."  
  
"So a 15 episode series. We still have a lot left to watch, and I suspect we won't get a fuller picture as to who  _our_  Hiro is until we see it all."  
  
"So let’s keep watching then!"  
~~~

 

##  2.2: What it Means to Connect

_Reconstruction_  
A: "I don't know how anyone  _hasn't_  bought this up yet. But that world looks completely  _trashed_."  
S: "I know right? That's probably why they need those mobile Geofronts."  
Mi: "What on Earth  _happened_  then? Second Impact was such a world changing event but things didn't become  _completely_ barren."  
Ri: "Even the  _Theatrical_  universe, with its arguably  _harder, multiple_  impacts, would've been better off compared to that world."  
Kaj: "So  _all_  the Franxx look like that, do they?"  
Mi: "At least the ones we can... wait,  _that's_  what they use the girl for?"  
Ri: "It explains why their suits are different, at least. It's rather unorthodox."  
A: " _Unorthodox?_  It reduces us to a damn  _interface_!"  
Kaw: "Even though its implied you'll need  _both_  Pistil and Stamen to interact with the Franxx."  
S: "Or you could go beast mode."  
Re: "What if it's just Stamen?"  
Shrugging. "Guess they're screwed."

  
  
_DARLING UMEI GAAAAAAA_  
A: "They really like emphasising Zero Two's figure, don't they?"  
Kaj: "Considering who they're probably trying to appeal to."  
Ritsuko once again made a correlation between the colours of the logo and the comets.  
S: "So every single one of these parasites have a code."  
Kaw: " _They_  have names, at least. Sometimes a code makes for easier identification."  
Ri: "... _All_  the mecha names are  _flowers._  Delphinium, Argentea, Genista, Chlorophytum.  
Re: "So it's the  _mecha_  that have names, and the people piloting them with the number codes."  
Ma: "At least we know  _all_  their names now."  
A: "Gee, thanks for not telling us that  _last_  episode."  
Kaw: "I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding with Zorome's code."  
Mi: " _666_  makes it kinda obvious though, doesn't it?"  
Kaj: " _Too_ obvious. Of  _course_  the person with a code of the  _number of the beast_  would be evil."  
Re: "So because it's  _too_  obvious, you don't think it means  _anything_?"  
Kaj: "Yes. Believe me, I know a red herring when I see one."  
  
Ma: "The opening song isn't that bad, actually."  
A: "It's not  _bad_ , but I still prefer  _our_  opening song."  
S: "Not just because it's  _our_  show, right?"  
A: "Of course not, considering  _our own show_  has some pretty massive flaws in it."  
Kaj: "And I doubt it's even an argument that this  _looks_  better than our own show as well."  
A: "Oh hell yeah. Despite what I think about Trigger and A1, can't deny they gave this show a decent budget. Actually,  _do_ Trigger and A1 exist in our world, or is it like Gainax?"  
Ri: "It's like Gainax. Though  _if_  we decide to go into publishing Rift materials, we might make it into a shell company."

  
  
_Mistilteinn_  
Kaj: "Must say, wouldn't expect a habitat to be named after a legendary  _sword_."  
Kaw: "Mistletoe, isn't it?"  
A: "So even their  _quarters_  are named after a  _parasitic_  plant." She muttered.  
Re: "For seemingly being indoctrinated, they're living quite a regular life."  
S: "Maybe the Franxx runs on emotions that  _aren't_ crippling despair." Deadpan.  
Mi: "Wouldn't expect  _Ichigo_  to be a tsundere."  
Kaw: "Rei can be rather tsundere as well."  
Ri: "You would know from experience."  
Ma: "Oh Ichigo, I've read enough of my books to know this will end up as a love triangle."  
Asuka groaned as she realised something. " _Ichigo_  is just 1 and 5 together, just like Zero Two's name."  
The mind worm spread with groans. "Would all the Children be named like that, then?" Kaworu queried.  
Mi: "Christ, I hope not."  
S: "So what are the chances Hiro just so happens to be the one who can ride her more than three times?"  
Asuka struggled to keep her composure, along with everyone else.  
S: "WITH her! Ride  _with_  her." Shinji slumped in embarrassment as everyone laughed at that slip.

  
  
_Feast_  
Kaw: "Now, I might not eat meat, but I wouldn't think  _honey_  would go well with it."  
A: "Clearly everyone else in the room thinks that as well."  
Mi: "Even  _you_  do, Asuka." The Asuka of the show. "Oh God, they really  _are_  puns on numbers, are they?"  
Re: "I don't think  _all_  of them are puns."  
S: "Zorome kinda reminds me of Kensuke, in a way."  
A: "He's got the same sort of bluster  _Toji_  has though." A laugh from her as she wiped her honeyed hands on Zorome's uniform. "Not like Zero Two gives a fuck. I think I like her."  
Ma: "That's something I could see  _you_  doing when there's a boy annoying you, Asuka."  
A: "I wouldn't be  _that_  peaceful. I was her, I would've clobbered him. And it's obvious, like me, she only has eyes for someone specific."  
Mi: "And she likes letting  _everyone_  know about it."  
Re: "You can see the  _exact_  moment Ichigo gets angry."  
Kaw: "They must've been left in the dark a lot. Even  _I_  knew  _some_  of the nuances of socialising."  
Re: "I'd liken it more to me. I didn't really have a clue about that."  
A: "We taught you well enough."

  
  
_Nana_  
A: " _Gottverdammt_  Zorome, first thing you do when you're caretaker comes is to  _ogle_  her."  
Kaj: "She kinda reminds me of you, Misato."  
Mi: "Obviously not because of her figure."  
Kaj: "Your professionalism and relation with the Children, also your hair is similar in style." Roll for charisma. "Though now you mention it~"  
Her glare suggested it came up  _1_.  
Ma: "So what's the  _advantage_  of keeping Zero Two away from Hiro? Cause if he can pilot with her, then you have another Eva- I mean Franxx you could use."  
Ri: "Well, considering how sheltered the other Children have been, maybe they suspect she's a bad influence on them."  
The city came into view. To collective awes. "It's a mobile  _city_!"  
Kaj: "Well, that's one thing they have over us. Imagine the  _power_  required."

  
  
_SEELE_  
A: "Hmm, I wonder who  _this_  is meant to represent."  
Kaw: "I feel there will be many similarities to our world."  
S: "Maybe that world is just an alternate interpretation of our story."  
A: "Well, whoever the hell is writing it must not completely  _hate_  us then."  
Mi: "They still have a plan as well. Involving the main characters."  
Kaj: "Breaking them, maybe?"  
S: "Knowing  _our_  luck."  
Ma: "Hiro and Zero Two have got some insane good luck so far, in that case."  
Re: "But will that luck eventually run out?"

  
  
_Locker_  
A: "I see Zorome's using his inner Toji."  
S: "Maybe Toji before we became friends."  
Ri: "I think he's jealous of Hiro. He seems to value his status as a pilot, much like you Asuka."  
Mi: "He actually seems sorta similar to how you were, before you and Shinji " She made a questionable gesture.  
A: "Maybe  _that's_  why I dislike him then."  
There was suddenly a gratuitous ass shot, which all the men  _wisely_  looked away from  _despite_  Rei's previous assurances.  
Ma: "Do we really need  _this_  much detail of the locker rooms?"  
A: "Fucking  _perverts_."  
Mi: "Man screw  _form fitting_  plug suits, it looks like they're literally  _painted_  on."  
Re: "I'm mainly amazed they have such an automated mechanism for putting on the plug suit."  
Ri: "You're not  _children_ , you can dress yourselves."  
Ichigo shut Miku's gushing about Hiro's...  _ability_  when it comes to women.  
Re: "Yep. Jealous."

  
  
_Sortie_  
A: "You guys can look now."  
They did just that. "Hey look, they're finally sortieing." Spoke Shinji, now able to see something that wasn't anime ass.  
Ma: "I can't even see any advantages in using another person as the control interface. If another brain  _was_ required, surely you could design a dual plug system  _not_  like that."  
S: "It's not even really an entry  _plug_. It's like a proper cockpit."  
Ri: "They don't use LCL. They don't even appear to have  _seat belts_. Plus, a dual sync system would require both parties to work in tandem and in  _sync_. So at best, it would be difficult and reduce the piloting pool by a sizeable amount."  
Kaj: "At least Zorome finds this weird as well."  
A: " _Why do they moan when they're synchronising?!"_  
Kaw: "Well, if they really are sharing memories and consciousness with one another-"  
A: "It was  _rhetorical_ , Kaworu. I really  _don't_ want to know!"

  
  
_Mechanism_  
Ri: "It's certainly an interesting take on the mech."  
A: "If by  _interesting_  you mean  _objectifying_." Asuka groaned. "Man that's gonna annoy me for the rest of the show."  
Misato gave a shrug. "Least they aren't naked."  
Kaj: "That's not much of a concession at this point."  
S: "I'm not sure why they don't just display the readouts on the outside display, like our Evangelion. I would think that was more practical than a small screen  _on_  your partner."  
A: " _Obviously_ , the Franxx runs off the degradation of women." Flat as a blin. "I much prefer the emotional trauma  _our_ Evangelions seem to run on."  
Kaw: "It probably says a lot about who invented it, in this case."  
Ma: "They even have  _heels_ , for what purpose?"  
Ri: "Considering they look  _cute,_ as you said. A giant mech is meant to be the pinnacle of mankind, like our Evangelions are."  
Mi: "The Angels would've probably  _laughed_  themselves to death had we sortied in those."  
Kaw: "Speaking for the Angels, that's probably  _true_."  
Re: "Something that  _is_  interesting is how the Franxx takes the face of the pistil."  
Ri: "I wouldn't even  _know_  how that would  _work_. Maybe if the face was just a large screen or projector, but that's so damn  _inefficient_."  
S: "Franxx in  _general_  just seems to be inefficient, compared to  _our_  designs at least."  
A: "Of course, they probably live in the future, where they  _have_  tech like that."  
Ri: "I'm sure the concept of  _not_  wasting resources unnecessarily would still apply in the future, Asuka."

  
  
_Rollerblades_  
A: "They have  _rocket skates?_  Credit where credit's due, that's pretty neat."  
Ri: "They don't even look that must faster than just  _running_."  
Ma: "Does this future simply not give a damn about at least  _trying_  to save money?"  
Kaj: "It's not like APE would give a damn, if they do have similar machinations SEELE had."  
Mi: "Still, there's being practical. Then there's the  _Franxx_."  
Kaw: " _If_  the Hiro here is the same Hiro as we see, that would mean he's a fellow pilot, won't it?"  
A shrug. "Overall it appears to be a similar control mechanism. He  _could_  probably use an Evangelion with little additional training."  
S: "Though he's gonna get a nasty surprise when the plug fills with LCL."  
Ri: "Oh yeah, he'll probably react like  _you_ did when you first sortied."

  
  
_Confrontation_  
Kaw: "You're right, Rei. She  _is_  jealous."  
A: "I would've thought she would have a stronger relationship with Goro. Y'know, the one she  _meshes her brain with to use the damn Franxx_."  
Ri: "Zero Two definitely knows how to assert dominance."  
Ma: "I think  _licking_  the competition is going a  _teensy_  bit too far though."  
A: "I mean, I've done much worse to other boys and girls."  
Re: "Considering the first time I met Kaworu, I  _bounced him off a tree_."  
S: "So the Stamen all seem to dislike Hiro, and Hiro's already caught in a love triangle. This is off to a  _great_ start."  
A: "It's definitely more attention than  _you_  had at the start of  _our_  show, wasn't it?"  
S: "Not necessarily  _good_  attention."  
Mi: "At least  _Toji_  only bashed you once. Twice. It's not like he berated you constantly like Zorome's doing."  
A shrug from Shinji. "For all his bluster, Toji's just a big softie."  
Mi: "You guys are pretty much exceptions. Most teenage boys would  _love_  to show off their stuff."  
A: "You would know, right Misato?"  
Mi: "N-NO!"

  
  
_Mock_  
Ma: "So it's  _bureaucracy_  that prevents Hiro from using someone they  _know_  works." They could hear the scorn in her voice.  
Ri: "That, and probably the fact all the other pilots seem to dislike Zero Two."  
A: "I dunno why. Could it be due to the horns maybe?" She mocked.  
Mi: "You know how insular people can be with  _other_  people, let alone someone like her."  
Kaj: "I  _would_  say her ties were suspect, if not for the fact the Children are  _also_  indoctrinated by SE- APE."  
Shrugging by Asuka. "Either way, Hiro's not riding her, as Shinji said."  
S: "I won't live that down, won't I?"  
A: "Nop." She gave a wide grin, emulating Zero Two.  
~

  
  
_Training_  
Re: "So what are the odds he actually succeeds?"  
A: "Low? Considering last episode he couldn't pilot with his  _own_  partner."  
Kaj: "If he fails this, it would be in a way that gives you the slightest bit of hope."  
Mi: "...Actually, this show hasn't exactly shat on anyone as of yet."  
Ri: "We  _are_  only two episodes in."  
S: "Though considering in the first few minutes of  _our_  show."  
Ma: "Well, it  _is_  a consciousness merge."  
Ri: "Or something similar. It's rather fascinating the science behind such a thing."  
S: "We can  _do_  that?"  
Ri: "Is there  _anything_  we  _can't_  do without  _science_?"  
Hiro and Ichigo finally got Delphinium working.  
Kaj: "Wait for it."  
For around 10 seconds.  
Kaj: "Knew it."  
A: "Obviously Zero Two knew as well. That's a canary eating smirk if I ever knew one."  
S: "Man, he even had the same reaction  _I_  had when  _my_  Unit suddenly stopped working."

  
  
_Remembrance_  
Re: "This is certainly going interesting places."  
A: "If it wasn't a triangle  _before_."  
Kaw: "It's obvious Ichigo feels  _something_  for Hiro. Whether or not he feels the same way back though, is up for debate."  
Ma: "So far their relationship kinda looks like siblings."  
S: "Well that makes it even more awkward."  
A: "Says the person who got to second base with  _Rei_."  
S: " _Accidentally_." He choked out. "Though it’s not like Ichigo even  _understands_  basic affection. At least  _I_  knew what a kiss was."  
A: "Even though it took you a while to learn how to  _properly_  do a kiss."  
S: "I have a good teacher." He gave a smirk. "Guess we can judge how two complete wet noodles would kiss then, since it looks increasingly obvious  _they_  will."  
Mi: "His one with Zero Two is  _already_  a high bar to clear."  
Ri: "It's not like a kiss could change the fate of the world."  
Kaj: "Ignoring the fact that it  _did_."  
A: "Must say, she definitely took that in her stride. Even though she kinda took  _my_  approach to it."  
Mi: "As long as she still let him breath, it's an  _improvement_."

  
  
_Nothing_  
They all collectively cringed at his remark. " _Hiro!_  You were doing  _so_ well,  _you don't say that!"_  Asuka in particular remarked at the audaciousness.  
Ri: "Though it's not like they have that much knowledge of courtship."  
S: "You could stumble along in the dark all you want, but  _surely_  you would know  _not_  to say you felt  _nothing_."  
Ma: "That's  _also_  another issue with a dual sync system, isn't it Rits?"  
Ri: "Makes sense. You don't trust your partner completely, then you won't be in sync."  
Kaj: "Hence why one pilot systems are probably for the best."  
Mi: "Although at last with two pilots, you have a bit of redundancy."  
Kaw: "Even though we've only seen the  _Pistil_  able to pilot alone. Considering they also provide the  _controls_  for a Franxx, I doubt a stamen would be able to pilot alone."  
A: "Do they even have any remote shutdown for those Franxx? I know for a fact  _you_  guys can knock us out any damn time you please."  
Re: "If they did, surely they would've done so shortly after Delphinium went berser- stampede."  
Kaw: "At least  _our_  training sessions  _don't_  end with two inoperable Units."  
Ri: "To be fair, it's  _impossible_  to disable an Evangelion in the simulator. Because it's  _simulated_."  
A: "All this future tech and they don't have anything like that." Deadpan.

  
  
"Poor Ichigo, though." Maya sympathised. "She sounds like she really wanted to help."  
  
"And she failed." Blunt as a baseball bat was Asuka.  
  
"At this point, Zero Two and Hiro are fated to be together." Kaworu stated the obvious. "I wouldn't  _think_  it would be  _this_  obvious  _two episodes in_."  
  
"Though it's not like there's too many episodes to watch." Kaji added on. "15 episodes and that."  
  
"The one we watched with Kensuke was  _12_  episodes long." Shinji grew ever increasingly flat as he continued. "By the  _third_ episode, one of the main characters was  _dead_."  
  
"Makes sense smaller scale shows like this would speed things up." Misato thought out loud. "Considering  _our_  show had 26 episodes  _and_  a movie."  
  
"Although, if you cut some of the fat, you could probably compress our show down into a smaller format." Ritsuko thought. "Kinda like what the Theatrical universe did, except  _not_  completely fucked up."  
  
"This world is just fucked up in general, isn't it?" Asuka deadpanned.  
  
"Somehow, the Franxx world seems somehow  _more_  screwed than  _our_  world." Rei deadpanned in kind.  
  
Kaji gave a short chuckle. "Impressive, ain't it?"  
  
After a bit of grinding from the machine, the next episode started.  
~~~

 

##  2.3: Fighting Puppet 

_Nestling_  
A: "I get being philosophical is par for the course when it comes to these shows, but does Hiro have to start  _every_  episode with it?"  
Mi: "They don't just  _start_  the episode with a spot of philosophy. He and Zero Two have been  _narrating_ all throughout this show."  
Kaw: "The simple fact this show  _has_  him narrating parts of it indicates things might not end up so bad."  
A: "Yeah, it's not like  _we_  could narrate our own show after all the shit that happened."  
Re: "...wasn't that what  _we_  were doing?"  
Ri: "Hang on,  _he_  named them?"  
Kaj: "Not very creatively."  
Ma: "If they  _were_  indoctrinated as children, which all signs point to  _yes_ , they wouldn't exactly  _have_  that much creativity."  
S: "That would explain  _why_  Ichigo feels that way towards Hiro. And Gods damn, he's a hell of a lot more confidence than  _I_  did at that point."  
A: "He has more confidence than  _any_  of us did at that point, you realise."  
Kaworu inspected the opening. "...I think Hiro and Zero Two's relationship goes back a lot further."  
~

  
  
_Inner City_  
Asuka cringed. "You can  _feel_  the tension between those two."  
Mi: "Like you two in the Laserdiscs."  
A: "If we're comparing to  _that_ , Ichigo's taking it at least  _six_  times better than I did."  
Ri: "Of course it would be the  _protagonist_  who just so happens to be compatible with Zero Two."  
Ma: "That was obvious by the  _first_  episode." Deadpan.  
Kaj: "Obviously  _Goro_  thinks of those two like siblings."  
Kaw: "It's obvious  _he_  likes Ichigo as well."  
Re: "So that's  _another_  triangle to add."  
A: "Maybe he thinks that so he thinks he has a chance."  
Mi: "I mean, they  _are_  partners, and we've seen that distrust between the two results in the Franxx not working  _at all_."  
Kaw: "Ah, it's great fun being perspective about these minor details, isn't it?"  
S: "Isn't it a bit early to be painting a picture of this series?"  
Kaw: "I can tell a few details about  _some_  of the characters, but most of the others I'm not too certain of. But there are still more episodes to go."

  
  
_Plantation_  
Re: "Though it does seem like there's  _some_  tension between the Children."  
A: "All because of one person they  _all_  have a connection with wants to ride someone else."  
Ri: "You're gonna keep calling it th-"  
A: " _Yes_  I am. Blame the show for sexualising a damn  _Evangelion_."  
Mi: "Though you must consider, for all their indoctrination and discipline, they're still just  _teenagers_.  _You_  try getting eight teens in a room without them ripping one another to shreds."  
Kaj: "Or fucking one another to death."  
S: "It's not like  _we_  did that."  
Misato gave him an incredulously questioning look. "Really?"  
S: "...okay maybe we  _did_  do that."  
A: "Man Mitsuru's a bit of an ass isn't he? If I was Ichigo-"  
Mi: "You would've decked him. Most of us would, y'know."  
Ri: "And all this wouldn't be too much of an issue if it wasn't for red tape."

  
  
_0ni_  
A: "Zero Two's an  _expert_  at making Hiro seem like a pervert."  
S: "Learning something, Asuka?"  
A: "So are you, so if you  _still_  fall for it it's your own fault." A tongue poked out. "All in good fun though!"  
Ri: "Admittedly, those identity barriers would be pretty neat."  
Mi: "Even though force fields aren't entirely that practical."  
Kaw: "AT-Fields can be classified as a traditional force field."  
Mi: "Except they require a  _soul_. And we're  _not_  trapping someone's soul just to make a  _door_."  
Ma: "Especially a security system as easily broken by  _carrying someone through it._ "

  
  
_City_  
Ri: "That city is very impressive and all, but it looks like they're all using  _incandescent_  lights."  
Ma: " _And_  traditional steam fired power plants. Nuclear?"  
Mi: "The smokestacks definitely reminds me of a traditional nuclear plant. But there's a small issue, this is  _inside a Geofront_."  
Kaj: "So they're in the future, yet they still use such methods of power?"  
Kaw: " _Or_ , it could be another form of generation that uses such smokestacks."  
Re: "If  _she's_  named in a society where Children aren't named, then  _who_  named her?"  
A: "Considering she's obsessed with  _Hiro_."  
S: "Surely  _he_  would remember, right?"  
Kaw: "It probably  _would_  tie into Hiro."  
Re: "And that theory you have."  
Kaw: "Well, it's not really a theory at this point. More of an observation."  
Ri: "She has kind of a grim view of city life."  
Ma: "It  _is_  kind of a sad looking city, to be fair. No natural light, no bodies of water. Hell, not even any open spaces or  _trees_."  
Mi: "Wouldn't do well for the morale, would it? That's the whole point of all the natural stuff in the Geofront, is it?"  
A: "Considering how the  _rest_  of the world looks. Maybe they had  _something_  that requires these mobile Geofronts."  
S: "Like the Klaxosaur?"  
A: "Yeah, I'd say that was a good reason."

  
  
_Conrad_  
A: "Let’s play a game of 'Get the Reference'." She began, dripping with sardonic intent. "Conrad."  
Kaj: "Wasn't there a Polish author by that name? Explored the darkness of human nature if I remember correctly."  
Kaw: "That would insinuate the Klaxosaurs are  _human_  though. Which they  _might_ , but we don't know yet. They're more like rocks."  
Ri: "Rocks? In that case, I would say it was named after the Conrad  _discontinuity,_ in the Earth's crust."  
Mi: "Especially since they seem to be attracted to  _magma_  energy. Oh yeah,  _that's_  what they use for power."  
Ma: "Sounds unorthodox. I would think it would use  _more_  power to use magma as power."  
Ri: "That's if you try  _pumping_  it. Theoretically you could make all the infrastructure underground  _then_  transmit the electricity generated. Of course, magma energy could always refer to something that  _wasn't_  magma as  _we_  think it."  
S: "And once again, Hiro can't ride  _with_  Zero Two." He made sure to emphasise.

  
  
_Sortie_  
A: "Looks like Mitsuru can't get it up."  
Re: "I might have to join in on the innuendo eventually."  
Mi: "Considering this  _show_  is just innuendo."  
Kaj: "It's like  _our_  show if it was written by perverts."  
A: "Our show  _was_  written by perverts."  
S: "Ignoring all the suggestive stuff, they're down to just three Franxx on their first sortie."  
Ri: "Still an improvement over us facing the first Angel."  
A: "Considering Sachiel was such a clusterfuck it took Shinji's  _mother_  to defeat it. Whereas  _these_  Children have been training their whole lives to pilot the Franxx."  
Kaw: "Even though there are  _still_  synchronicity problems between certain pairings."  
Ma: "Do you think they might have to swap some pairings around, Sempai?"  
Ri: "If I was in that situation and it kept happening, possibly. Either swap them or change out for another pair. It sounds cruel but when it comes to having a working Evangelion, or Franxx in their case."  
A: "That's why  _I_  could understand  _why_  I was dropped in the Laserdiscs."  
S: "Not that it helped your mental state at all."  
A: "Oh hell no. But I could understand  _why_."

  
  
_Issues_  
Kaw: "Nana doesn't think that, at least not yet."  
Ri: "Then again, adding a second pilot introduces a whole slew of different variables that  _I_  wouldn't know jack about."  
Ma: "Even though we looked into it."  
Ri: "And concluded it wasn't worth it at all."  
The Klaxosaur was sighted.  
A: "That's  _tiny_. You call that a monster? That's  _breakfast_!"  
Kaj: "I'm sure they're gonna underestimate it as well, Asuka."  
Kaw: "Something that small, there would be barely any protection of its core at all."  
The battle was quick, Argentea celebrating a victory.  
S: "Idiots, it's still  _twitching_."  
Re: "At least Delphinium knows that. Also I find it odd Genista is the only one with a gun."  
Mi: "A gun  _larger_  than itself." She deadpanned.  
A: "Sometimes melee is the way to go, Rei. I know that quite well."  
Kaj: "Wouldn't use Wolverine claws though, right?"  
A: "That would be  _awesome_ , but an axe is more practical."

  
  
_Underestimated_  
Kaj: "Called it."  
A: "Damn, it completely knocked her out."  
Ri: "She probably feels the same things the Franxx feels, if we're comparing it to our own Evangelions."  
Mi: "Of course it's the  _women_  who feel the immense pain." She grunted.  
Kaw: "They aren't disciplined at all. They let their guard down."  
S: "It's their  _first_  sortie, mind you."  
A: "Still against an enemy that can do some damage. And they should've  _expected_  it to attack in numbers, given its size."  
Ma: "What kind of a stupid power system  _is_  that for running the Franxx? If it  _attracts the enemy_."  
Ri: "Yeah that's pretty moronic. To us at least."  
Kaj: "They could always  _not_  have power like us. Especially considering the Franxx are designed to  _not_  run on power cables."  
Mi: "So the Franxx runs on what amounts to  _diesel_."  
That got Ritsuko laughing. "There's  _no_  liquid fuel on Earth that could power an Evangelion. That's why we have to rely on our reactors and batteries."  
A: "Pinkie there seems to know fighting quite well."  
Re: "She is an  _elite_  pilot, as they say."  
Ri: "Even though there's  _still_  bureaucracy stopping them."

  
  
_Volunteer_  
S: "Or, Mitsuru could just offer himself as a sacrifice."  
A: "...I can see  _why_  Hiro wants her to go on with Mitsuru."  
Mi: "She's not happy about it though."  
S: "Neither is Hiro."  
Re: "Odds are Mitsuru won't have as good a time in Strelitzia as Hiro did."  
Kaj: "Of course he won't. This show has been pushing Hiro into Zero Two since the start."  
A badly suppressed laugh from Misato. "This is just gonna degrade into sexual innuendo, isn't it?"  
A: "It's not already?"  
Ma: "Now would  _not_  be the time to have an emotional breakdown, Ichigo."  
Ri: "She could've at least waited until she was not in danger."  
Re: "Sometimes that just happens. Suddenly your mind breaks in battle and you just become a puddle."  
S: "Strelitzia should be able to do something about it, I would think."  
A: "If they get there in time."  
Kaw: "They should. Having everyone die now wouldn't make for a good story."  
S: "It's what happened in Madoka." He deadpanned.  
Ri: "I expect  _someone_  to die, sometime in the series. If only to emphasise that piloting the Franxx is not child's play."

  
  
_Child's Play_  
Strelitzia turned the Klaxosaur into a puddle Asuka would've been proud of.  
S: "So  _that's_  what going mad with power looks like."  
A: "We would know. It's so incredibly hard to restrain yourself when you have an Evangelion at your beck and call."  
Ri: "Though you lot have discipline to  _not_  completely ruin things."  
Mi: "Which  _these_  Children don't appear to have, for some reason."  
Kaj: "You'd think after all this time they  _would_. But then again, this is their  _first_  sortie, probably at best a  _week_  after they were even  _chosen_  as pilots, so cut them a  _bit_  of slack."  
A: "Though knowing Zero Two, she's probably hating Mitsuru's guts right now."  
S: "Is that knowing Zero Two or knowing  _yourself_ , Asuka?"  
Asuka shrugged. "We  _are_  kinda similar. Not  _entirely_ ; she's much less aggressive when it comes to proving her point, but she has those sorta tsun and dere sides. Actually,  _most_  of the girls in this show have shades of those."  
Mi: "You're just waiting for Zero Two to open a can of whoop ass on Mitsuru, ain't ya?"  
A: "Kinda, yes."  
Strelitzia was retrieved. Covered in blood.  
Kaj: "Guess you won't have that luxury."  
A: "The aftermath of such thing is good enough." She smirked. "I like the cut of her jib."  
Mi: "What,  _draining the lifeforce_  of who she doesn't like?"  
A: "Now when you put it like that, it sounds a bit bad."

  
  
"That's cause it  _is_." She deadpanned. "Imagine if you had to pilot with Shinji, and he came out looking like you just spend a week in the bedroom."  
  
"Well, Kaji's still here, so it can't be all that bad." Shinji retorted. "That's the first disc done, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's that one done." Spoke Maya.  
  
"Cause I think one of the terminals is smoking."  
  
The technician and the doctor looked at the terminal bank and came to the same conclusion.  
  
Ignoring the fire hazard, Misato continued. "So whatcha think of the show so far?"  
  
Asuka thought, and was the first to give an opinion. "I think it's alright. Despite the fanservice." A smirk. "Zero Two's pretty cool."  
  
"It's certainly a unique interpretation on the Evangelion. It wouldn't be too out of place in  _our_  universe,  _inspired_  by the Evangelion and NERV." Thought Kaworu.  
  
"If it  _was_  made in our world, it would still raise a few questions requiring a visit from Section 2. Like, the conspiracy. The Evangelion like Franxx. The practically Nephilim Zero Two." Misato continued listing off some key legal issues with this anime.  
  
"Speaking of Nephilim, Hiro.  _Our_  Hiro." Spoke Rei. "Would there be anything  _we_  could do? As Nephilim?"  
  
The fire extinguisher answered her query,  _not_  aimed at the Ultradisc player but at a disconnected terminal, whose nickel-cadmium battery decided to release its nickel and cadmium into the atmosphere via combustion. "I don't see harm in trying. Though it might take a few days to get you cleared to see him."

* * *

 

##  3\. Zero Two

The train pulled into the Mitakihara station of Tokyo-2, stirring one of its occupants from their sleep. "muhhh We're finally here?"  
  
"Sure looks like it."  
  
Three people took their luggage and exited the platform. "Man, it's been far too long since we've been here, hasn't it Kyo?"  
  
"Can say that again."  
  
One hand above his head so as to stretch, Kensuke gave his two cents. "Man, Tokyo-2 is looking less spectacular than I expected."  
  
"Not many cities better than To-"  
  
Sayaka was interrupted by a distant cry of her name. Looking towards the source, she saw an old friend.  
  
Within around five seconds, they were excitedly hugging on the floor, having simultaneously glomped and not sticking the landing, like a couple of excited puppies. Kyoko and another black haired girl soon joined the hug.  
  
Kensuke simply looked on in slight confusion.  
  
"You and me both, kid."  
  
He jumped at this other, equally pink haired girl, wearing a high brimmed cap.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Aida! That's Aida, right?" An aside to Sayaka, who nodded. "She's a friend of ours."  
  
"Oh yeah, you told me about her over the phone, didn't ya?"  
  
Nodding as the girl helped them all up. "Guys, this is Zero Two."  
  
"Bit of an odd name."  
  
Kensuke was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Kyoko. "...upon _further_  reflection it's a perfectly good name." He wheezed.  
  
"Sorry about him, he can be like that." An aside to Zero Two.  
  
"It's all good... Kyoko was it?" She took it all in good humour.  
  
A nod. "And this is Kensuke Aida. Good to see he's already made a good first impression on you."  
  
A smirk and a glance towards the winded boy. "You kinda remind me of someone."  
~~~

  
  
The table was laid, and dinner served, the Kaname family happy to take on several more people for the week.  
  
"...I thought we were having pork."  
  
"The honey's for Zero Two. She likes the stuff." Homura, completely nonplussed, responded, before continuing to eat.  
  
Kensuke looked on in barely masked horror as she covered her pork fillet  _in the honey_  and ate it whole. She gave a glance towards him and swallowed. "Pervert."  
  
He snapped his head to the left immediately. "I wasn't staring. And definitely not at your hat."  
  
"Oh, this?" She took it off. "Ms Kaname _did_ tell me it was bad manners to have it on at the table, thanks for reminding me."  
  
She continued eating, completely ignoring the shocked stares at her horns by the other three.  
  
Much to everyone else's humour. "That's a thing she has." Madoka was equally nonchalant.  
  
"...they're very..." Kyoko tried to stay polite. "Red."  
  
"Why thank you! I can see you're a fan of the colour too." Kyoko  _also_  reminded her of someone. Vaguely.  
  
"Must say, they're quite unique."  
  
"Pretty sure I'm the only one with them, blue." Yet more vague reminders. "Hey. Do you three know anyone who could tell me  _why_ I have them?"  
  
"...Well, NERV might know." Kensuke said, rebooting his mind. "They have some pretty neat stuff over in Tokyo-3."  
  
Zero Two was audibly thinking. "Might have to go down there some time." She bounded up and strolled to Kensuke, bending towards. "So, boy, want to take me there tomorrow?"  
  
She smirked as he cowered away, fearing for his safety. Sayaka and Kyoko meanwhile made no attempt to defend him, instead  _laughing_. "A-I just got here though!"  
  
"Next day then." She gave a look towards the puella, who simply nodded.  
  
"Long as you two don't get up to any funny business." Kyoko humoured. "You could probably call Ayanami to get her, then come back here."  
  
"I don't have any favours to cash in though."  
  
"Guess you'll just owe her one, Ken. Again." Sayaka finished the food, around the same time everyone else did as well. "Movie?"  
~~~

  
  
"I know we know a few things when it comes to the soul," Rei began, lazing about on their couch after a long 'working' day, TV providing a comforting amount of background noise. "But how would we be able to help Hiro?"  
  
"...you know how we can project ourselves outward, and into time and space?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"...It also works the other way. Inward. Instead of a projection, it is a deep dive into the heart and soul of someone."  
  
Rei slowly realised something. "...that is what Arael did, wasn't it?"  
  
His eyes closed as thought, trying to keep emotion in check. "...that's how I know."  
  
Rei could sense his building emotion, and gently wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"...y'know, Rei? i'm  _disgusted_  with myself for thinking that."  
  
"...but it’s the only thing we can do, isn't it?"  
  
"...I think so."  
  
Rei slowly ran her hand through Kaworu's ashen hair. A small comfort.  
  
"...how does a deep dive work, Kaworu?"  
  
He was quiet, thinking. Still bundled in Rei's embrace. "...you project yourself into them. it uses less power than a standard projection, depending on how..." He audibly winced. "... _willing_  they are."  
  
A thought by Rei. "...what do you see?"  
  
"...it depends. it would be different for everyone."  
  
More thinking. She firmed. "You'll probably be the one diving, won't you?"  
  
"...yeah. you can't maintain projection, can you?"  
  
She looked into him. "Dive into me, Kaworu."  
  
He was taken aback. "...Rei?"  
  
"I trust you. If you cannot dive into me, you won't be able to do so for him."  
  
"...are you sure?"  
  
She moved his hand to her chest. "Yes."  
  
"...okay."  
  
He focused and breathed in.  
  
Exhale.  
  
Rei kept herself calm at the odd and foreign feeling squirming around inside her, that reminded her all too well-  
  
And like that he was done. He spent at most five seconds, Rei giving him a surprised look at the speed. "I... i didn't want to spend too much time..."  
  
"...it's alright, Kaworu." She cooed, wrapping him up.  
  
"Are you o-"  
  
"Yes, Kaworu. I'm fine." A gentle smile, to console him. "...you seem more troubled by it than I."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"...did I push you a bit too far?"  
  
"...no. I... i don't want to use this. it reminds me too much of-"  
  
"shh..." Back to comforting. "i'm sorry if I pushed you a bit, Kaworu."  
  
Eventually his breathing calmed, but she kept holding.  
  
"...what if  _I_  do it."  
  
"...you don't have the energy I have though."  
  
"...I'll tap off you." She persisted. "I won't let you do it, now I know how much it'll affect you."  
  
"...thanks Rei."  
  
They stayed on that couch for the night.  
~~~

  
  
_"...Investigations into the boy found early yesterday morning are still ongoing. The NERV investigators have been able to find a name for the boy found early Christmas morning."_ The boy flashed on the screen.  _"If you know any more information about Hiro, please call the police."_  The other people flashed on the screen, now with names.  _"NERV would also like to speak to the following peo-"_  
  
The small TV was shut off. "Enough of that."  
  
"Not like it has anything we  _don't_  know."  
  
Ritsuko continued on her terminal. "Other than those comets."  
  
"...Yeah, surely we would've noticed."  
  
"We were  _asleep_ , Maya. But I'm sure the  _Magi_  would've noticed." Images flashed up on the screen. "Yeah, right here."  
  
On the screen, 10 images for 10 seconds.  
  
The blue comet, seemingly impacting somewhere in Tokyo-3.  
  
The orange, going off somewhere else.  
  
"We can track where they landed from the images, right?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "The Magi already did that."  
  
On screen, a wireframe map of Tokyo-3. Slowly drawn was the trajectory of the comet from that point, as the Magi extrapolated. A singular beep marked its impact.  
  
"...that's where we found Hiro, was it?"  
  
"Correct. But, if we track this other comet:"  
  
Typing into the terminal, and the wireframe panned to track the  _other_  comet.  
  
It flew over the country, into the wireframe representation of the Tokyo-2 suburbs. A beep.  
  
"If we assume  _both_  comets had a person in them, then that's where any other John or Jane Doe will be."  
  
"We don't have any jurisdiction in Tokyo-2 though, do we?"  
  
"No, but we can always put out a POI there." A thought. "Who would you think was most likely to be on that com-"  
  
"Zero Two. It's no question." Maya immediately and confidently answered. "Hiro and Zero Two obviously have a connection with one another, so it makes sense."  
  
"…Yeah I can see that thinking." She got started on her email. "The colours match as well, I suppose."  
~~~

  
  
Kensuke, having lost a round of rock paper scissors, was now taking out all the various trash that resulted from the movie night.  
  
He still found it odd to be around Madoka and Homura, considering what he saw. But  _they_  didn't need to know that.  
  
Maybe if they decided to visit Tokyo-3, he would show them.  
  
In the dim light, he noticed yet another bag, near an odd looking trench in the garden.  
  
Thinking it was yet another bag of trash, he picked it up. But the weight and sound of it was odd. Almost like it had some CDs in it or something.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it up.  
  
Three boxes were in there. What immediately jumped out at him, was that at least one of the covers had  _Zero Two_  on them.  
  
"...well  _fuck_." It _was_ Rift material, like Madoka Magica.  
  
This will make for interesting discussion.

* * *

 

 


	2. FRANXX 002

* * *

##  1\. Congress

 

"...yeah, that definitely looks like me."  
  
"Looks like you're  _also_  not immune to it." Kensuke remarked.  
  
She squinted, incredulous. "...that's a thing."  
  
"Eeyup." Kyoko deadpanned. "Ken found some discs while he was looking for computer parts, they had Sayaka and I in it. Even had you two in it." She glanced towards Madoka and Homura, who looked between one another in confusion. "We'll show you guys when you come over to Tokyo-3."  
  
Zero Two continued inspecting the boxes.  
  
Her eyes glanced over a boy, black of hair, and locked up.  
  
As the others talked among themselves, she continued looking at his image.  
  
"...darling." Not even a thought was given, as the word escaped her. "...maybe I  _should_  get down to Tokyo-3."  
  
"...probably not tomorrow." Madoka softly spoke, wistful. "...We're visiting a friend."  
~~~

  
  
A gavel went thwack several dozen times, almost like it was being spammed. " _ORDER_! I SAID ORDER, GOD  _DAMN_  IT!"  
  
Yeah, the revelation that there was yet  _another_  prophecy to the UN Oversight Committee didn't go down  _exactly_  as  _Oversight_  02 expected.  
  
In retrospect, he  _should've_  expected things in the meeting to have quickly degraded into a rowdy yelling contest to make the parliament of the successor state of  _Bendigo_  blush. If they weren't all separated by the magic of the Internet, things might've descended from Bendigo's parliamentary shouting matches to Old Taiwan's parliamentary  _fighting_  matches.  
  
Still, this should be expected when you organise appropriately sized congresses, as this particular meeting was. There were well over a thousand members united under the flag of the United Nations Oversight Committee, of various standings statuses and locations. One hundred fifty and one, but a fraction, virtually sat or monolithically stood in this room, gathered for a singular purpose.  
  
One quarter of the gathered were shouting at 02 doubting the legitimacy, another quarter were shouting at 02 in horror, and yet another quarter were shouting at 02 to do  _something_.  
  
The 4th quarter were busy either insulting his manhood or his mother.  
  
Eventually 02's patience wore thin, avatar and flags fuzzing as fist hit chair. " _ENOUGH_! Next person to act out gets booted!"  
  
_"Go fuck yourself!"_  
  
Oversight 556's monolith disappeared. Of course, this just served to cause even  _more_  arguments as he neglected to consult the  _other_  149 members about the kicking of 556 from this glorified conference call. Makinami's avatar could be seen with his head in  _both_  hands. "God damn it, this is why I prefer the smaller meetings." At the very least,  _he_  was designated speaker, so he could simply mute  _everyone,_ however temporary. "Now. Let me speak.  
  
The simple fact that this other prophecy could even have a  _hope_  of existing is concerning, and should also be concerning to  _every single one of you_. This entire organisation was established to  _fight_  SEELE and conspiracy, and yet we have almost completely  _failed_  in even  _mitigating ANY_  of their plans! All we do is wait for them to strike  _first_ , and this policy has allowed them to gather  _countless_  resources on  _Mars_ , of all places."  
  
The Austrian Oversight 800 unmuted himself, "What the hell do you want  _us_  to do about it? As you said, they're on  _Mars_."  
  
"What I propose, ladies and gentlemen, is an attack on SEELE."  
  
Silence.  
  
Followed by the remaining 148 gathered members of Oversight unmuting all at once, presumably to tell him just how much of a moronic idiot he was. He simply muted everyone again. " _Let me finish_." Through teeth. "We know they can use the Dirac Sea. We know they have  _something_  planned involving that. And we know they have eyes everywhere,  _including_  in Oversight. And I know this because they  _will;_  our ranks number over 50 score, it's  _inevitable_  one of you is a spy. They will not go away unless we can  _make_  them go away. Once and for all."  
  
The enigmatic Oversight 06 unmuted. "Tell us your master plan then."  
  
"We get an Evangelion-"  
  
148 members of Oversight all unmuted at once, and started gobbling like turkeys.  
  
Muted. "We get an Evangelion, send it to Mars through a Dirac Sea."  
  
"A  _single_  Evangelion?" The Russian Oversight 1957 queried, laughing. "Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh  _harder_."  
  
1957 got kicked in the middle of his sardonic laughter, rousing the turkeys again. "I anticipate they will have a significant amount of infrastructure designed to counteract the Evangelion. Which is why the Evangelion will have a significantly sized bomb."  
  
The turkeys fell silent at the sheer  _insanity_  of this plan. "I thought you were  _English,_  not  _Irish_!"  
  
Oversight 9181 got booted  _with prejudice_  for that remark, resulting in yet  _more_  shouting and yelling from the remaining 14 _6_ members, now a  _majority_  of remarks aimed towards 02's loyalty, manhood or mother.  
  
An aside from 016 on the private channel. "You do know that plan makes you sound like a mad scientist."  
  
"I know that well enough." He muttered in groans, ignoring the incessant gobbling of the rest of Oversight. "I don't see anyone  _else_  here coming up with any plans."  
  
"NERV will  _never_  agree to a plan like that, you realise."  
  
"You out of all people would be able to try your hand at getting it accepted."  
~~~

  
  
The proposal was thrown  _immediately_  into a wastebasket, along with a fair bit of hard liquor and a piece of paper Misato used her lighter on. The fire illuminated the room.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that would be your reaction." He deadpanned.  
  
"Ya think? I know  _Oversight_  02 has a working relationship with you  _and_  NERV, since he's  _also apparently_  Makinami, but that  _doesn't_  excuse such an  _idiotic_  plan." A serious cool, masking her incredulous anger at the sheer audacity Makinami must have to ask of this. "I am  _not_  risking a pilot  _or_  an Evangelion in such a bone headed and undeveloped plan, and he deserved all the shouting and insults to his manhood he got during that meeting."  
  
Kaji sharply exhaled, humoured. "It was pretty bad in there." He slumped down on a chair, the fire still raging. "It doesn't help he revealed the new prophecy."  
  
"New prophecy? Was that what Kaworu borrowed my satellite phone for?"  
  
"I presume so."  
  
"Well, if I knew it was  _that_  important, I would've been more alright with him bor-" It hit her like a brick against glass. "Wait,  _WHAT?"_  
  
As if her shock caused it, the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers drenching her and Kaji.  
  
"That was my reaction as well."  
~~~

  
  
"You do know it takes a while to replace those sprinklers?"  
  
"Why do we even have them set up in my office?"  
  
"So you don't burn it down." Ritsuko deadpanned. "I saw our show, I  _know_  why you have that lighter on hand."  
  
"Wait, what was this about burning down her office?" Shinji chimed in.  
  
"Was she  _smoking_  again?" Asuka  _accused_.  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just Kaji's  _friend_  here wanted to submit a plainly  _idiotic_  plan, and I wanted to express my dissatisfaction with it in a way that was socially acceptable."  
  
"Drenching it in alcohol and setting it on fire kind of borders on what's socially acceptable, I feel." Kaworu deadpanned.  
  
"Though it's not like  _we're_  exactly that skilled when it comes to being socially acceptable." Rei equally deadpanned. "Speaking of not exactly skilled, are we watching the new show today?"  
  
"Yep." Maya showed off her socialising skills. "The next disc, as soon as we get this machine up and running." A terminal was connected, and a minute or so later the next disc got started.

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 2

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (Re) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (Mi) Kaji (Kaj)  
Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)

 

##  2.4: Flap Flap

 

_Conspiracy_  
Kaw: "Immediately starting off with the obligatory conspiracy group."  
Kaj: "Of  _course_  a show with giant robots has a giant puppeteering conspiracy to go with it."  
A: "Really makes you think about what this is inspired by." She subtly accused the show. "They even sound like they have a pet group that follows their orders."  
Mi: "You got all that from a single line?"  
Asuka shrugged. "It's kinda obvious anyway."  
Ma: "I find it odd they're recalling her when they  _know_  they have a working stamen."  
Ri: "They don't know if Hiro can actually survive more than three sorties like all the other stamen, however."  
Re: "The odds are well in his favour however. He's the protagonist."  
Ri: "You can explain just about anything that happens with that."  
S: "It  _does_  explain why  _we_  all got shafted so hard though."  
A: "Yeah. We're the main characters!"  
Kaw: "I can feel the fourth wall crumbling." He deadpanned.  
~

  
  
_Demon_  
A: "Yeah, I kinda expected Mitsuru's reaction to be that."  
Mi: "I'm sure anyone who values their blood, bowels or balls would have that same reaction."  
S: "Hiro doesn't seem to think that."  
Kaw: "Then again, it's heavily implied Hiro and Zero Two have a history together."  
Ma: "So whatever that initial connection was means she doesn't immediately break his pelvis? Metaphorically."  
Kaworu had a flat expression. "If we're using sex as a metaphor like this show does,  _yes_."  
Kaj: "She must be wild in there,  _damn_."  
Mi: "You wouldn't last five minutes if  _I_  was that crazed in the bedroom."  
Kaj: "You already are."  
Ri: "Except what  _she_  does is radically different than any regular pelvis injury. If Mitsuru is anything to go by."  
A: "Eating the blood and soul of whoever she doesn't like. Nice."  
What horrified Maya was the almost  _admiring_  tone Asuka had.  
A: "Oh don't worry Maya, I'm not  _serious_  about eating souls. Rei would probably throw me against a tree like she did Kaworu."  
Re: "For something like  _that_ , I'd probably let you chill in a bucket for ten minutes."  
Maya looked perplexed. "...Bucket?"  
S: "You don't wanna know."

  
  
_Sport_  
Kaj: "Good to see Hiro is still getting ostracised for consorting with a foreign woman."  
A: "The analogy tastes bad." She deadpanned. "At least  _I_  never had that problem with Shinji."  
S: "Everyone practically  _flocked_  over you."  
A: "Which is  _why_  I went with  _you_ , Shin-chan! That and a million other great things I can relate with."  
Ri: "Ichigo is still mad at him."  
Mi: "You know how teens are, Rits. She's not gonna get over a grudge like that easily."  
Kaj: "Especially since Hiro's made up his mind about wanting to pilot."  
Ma: "His mental state kinda seems similar to  _our_  pilots, at least in  _our_  show."  
Ri: "He definitely has that same 'If I can't pilot I might as well be dead' mentality."  
Re: "Not really a healthy mentality." In deadpan.  
Ri: "As long as you're not damaged or dead enough to  _not_  pilot."  
Rei saw the perfect opportunity for a spot of deadpan. "I recall dying several times and still having to pilot."  
Mi: "Twice is several?"  
Kaj: "It  _is death_ , Misato. Not many people come back from that."

  
  
_Lecture_  
Ri: "I expected her to get chewed out."  
A: "Considering you guys chew  _us_  out when we use more force than necessary."  
Mi: "You'd know that quite well, wouldn't you?"  
A: "I eat an enemy Evangelion  _one time_."  
Kaj: "Zero Two sounds  _very_  flippant about this whole situation."  
A: "Sorta like  _my_  attitude."  
Ma: "Though you at least  _care_  about your fellow pilots. Hell, you're  _engaged_  to one of them."  
S: "She wouldn't be too happy about not being with Hiro, though."  
A: "Maybe Trigger saw just how hard I got shafted in the Theatrical universe and decided to cut me some slack." A smirk.  
Kaw: "Even though it's not really  _you_."  
A: "Well of course it wouldn't be  _me_  me. Khara would probably slap a lawsuit on their asses."

  
  
_Roundtable_  
Mi: "A lot of their interaction seems to be around Hiro."  
Ri: "For good reason. They're all named, and if we assume Hiro named them. Then it's understandable  _why_  they all feel this way towards him."  
Kaj: "He must've had some  _extreme_  confidence then, especially since it sounds like they're indoctrinated."  
Kaw: "And Ichigo is  _still_  a voice of reason. Even with her baggage when it comes to Hiro."  
A: "She's the team leader for a reason, Kaworu. She's probably the best when it comes to keeping a level head and all that."  
Re: "Even though she had a mental breakdown during their  _first_  sortie."  
Mi: "All of them are relatively inexperienced at this point in time. They can continue building up their skills through their additional battles."  
S: " _Or_  they'll die."  
Mi: "Or that." A hasty add on. "Ichigo knows that, at least."  
Ma: "You wouldn't want to rely on a single Franxx. We know that quite well, don't we?"  
Ri: "Hence why we  _preferably don't_  rely on a single Evangelion.  
Rei curiously focused on Ikuno's reaction to Ichigo. An interesting parallel to their world, she thought.

  
  
_Mobile_  
S: "Great, he's scared of her now."  
A: "Sorta like  _you_  were?"  
S: "Except you never  _sucked out my soul_."  
A: "I sure sucked  _somet_ -"  
Ma: "Why  _now_  is he scared of her, though? Since he already said he didn't care about potential death."  
Ri: "Funny thing, people can be a bit weird when it comes to their own mortality."  
Kaw: "At least the  _boys_  aren't immune to this 'fanservice', as you called it Asuka."  
Mi: "I suppose you'd like us to uphold the same standard you guys do."  
S: "Will you though?" He flatly questioned.  
Misato gave a cheeky chuckle. "Prob'ly not."  
A: "Course, it doesn't help Zero Two's there with him."  
Kaw: "At least in this case, it's very clear Hiro's very much  _not_  appreciating it."  
Kaj: "Imagine how you guys would be if the genders were flipped."  
Ri: "Yeah, bit of a double standard, isn't there?"  
Ma: "Not like  _our_  show was immune to the good old fashioned double standard."  
The Klaxosaur klaxon put an end to anything questionable.

  
  
_Worm_  
Ma: "Still with the monster attracting energy system."  
Mi: "That would've sucked if that's how it worked in  _our_  world."  
Ri: "With the power our reactors put out, there would've been  _hourly_  attacks."  
Kaw: "Mitsuru seems quite determined for his injuries."  
Re: "I know quite well that just because you're critically injured, doesn't mean you're free from piloting. Shinji, did I ever thank you for covering for me?"  
S: "For Sachiel?" He shrugged. "You don't need to, Rei. Plus that was over two years ago at this point."  
Rei glanced away, bashful. "I do appreciate it though."  
A: "Hopefully whatever the hell that Franxx is named will be able to fight  _without_ those two falling out of sync."  
Ri: "Chlorophytum? If I was Nana I would still be concerned about any potential sync issues."  
Mi: "Yeah, might still require some intervention. Especially since the dashboard the female wears indicated they weren't at full sync."  
Ri: "If it works like that. Though I assume it  _does_ , cause we see the other pilots easily hold at 100% joint sync without any side effects."  
Ma: "They don't have any oversyncing like we do?"  
Ri: "At least so far."

  
  
_Sortie_  
A: "Ah, it's great having four Evangelion deployed."  
S: "Except we know how to use those numbers to good use."  
Re: "Indeed, the pilots here are still inexperienced."  
Kaj: "Odds are, Strelitzia are gonna have to bail them out again."  
A ship landed.  
Kaj: "Or not."  
Kaw: "Or yes. If they try taking Zero Two away, I'm certain she and Hiro will resist."  
Mi: "They gonna hijack Strelitzia while they're at it?"  
Asuka snorted. "Like we did with Hikari's Unit?"  
Ri: "If it wasn't like Ramiel before." She remarked at the drill-bit Klaxosaur.  
Ma: "They seem to be handling it alright."

  
  
_Take a wild guess at what happens next._  
Argentea, for the second time  _in a row_ , got thrust into a position of peril.  
Along with just about everyone else.  
S: "This is what they get for pausing during battle."  
A: "They  _still_  made that mistake." She sounded almost disappointed, belittling their skill. "I would've thought after  _last time_  they almost died to  _beach balls_  they would've learnt something, but  _noooo_."  
Ri: "Even  _with_  their relative inexperience in actually  _fighting_ , they should've known this."  
S: "Hell,  _I_  knew this by  _Shamshel_. And I was only piloting for at most three  _weeks_."  
Kaj: " _They've_  only been piloting for what looks like at  _most_  a  _week_."  
Mi: "Wait, so they're moving along a lot faster than  _you_  lot did."  
Kaw: "It appears that way. Though we must remember this is a smaller series compared to our own show."  
A: "And obviously they can't all just die 4 episodes in." She snarked. "Unless they want to bait us like they did with Madoka."  
Re: "This show doesn't seem to have the same deconstructive tendencies of Madoka, however. At least so far."  
Ma: "Our own show  _also_  started out like any other mecha, didn't it?" Her face fell flat as she put on her deadpan face. "And then the trauma started."

  
  
_Escort_  
A: "Well this isn't gonna end well."  
S: "For the guards."  
Ri: "Even with whatever powers she has thanks to her unique biology, you can't really argue against a guy with a a gun."  
Mi: "Or half a dozen guys with a gun, in this case."  
Re: "I'm certain Hiro will not take this lying down, though."  
Kaw: "Oh God no, he loves her too much. It's very much akin to how Asuka and Shinji were like at first."  
A: "Except you know how it ended in the show." She hummed a triad of 'tumbling down''s.  
S: "And  _that_  Shinji would definitely not go against guys with a gun."  
Kaj: "Even though your status as a pilot eventually got you on the wrong side of one."  
Mi: "It's a good thing  _I_  was on the  _right_  side of one."  
Ma: "So she  _is_  an elite agent of that secret society."  
Kaw: "Akin to me, yes. Though I wouldn't call myself  _elite_."  
A: "The simple fact we're  _pilots_  puts us in the elite. We're not exactly one of the unwashed masses, are we Shinji?" An echo from the past.

  
  
_On General Principle_  
Kaj: "He's made his decision."  
Kaw: "As I expected him to. He won't take it lying down."  
Mi: "Ah, young love. How beautiful."  
A: "So I assume this is where he confesses to her."  
S: "They're even more socially awkward than  _we_  are."  
Ma: "It does sound a lot like a confession, though."  
Asuka listened further. "It  _is_  a confession. Damn Hiro, leaving it to the last minute like that."  
S: "Least he didn't have to nearly screw up before getting his chance."  
A: "We probably  _did_  have several chances before, Shin-chan." Asuka leaned on his shoulder. "I probably should've gotten the memo after you saved me from Sandalphon."  
A chuckle. "It's all in the past. Doesn't matter too much at this point, does it?"  
A smile, as she glanced to him. "Yeah."  
Ri: "You two gonna watch the show or make out?"  
A: "Can we do both?"  
Kaj: "Preferably not."  
The candle pouted.  
Re: "She'll keep you two up tonight, you realise."  
Mi: "We know." Deadpan.

  
  
_Girl with a Gun_  
Asuka gave a grin. "Go Zero Two!"  
Mi: "Now see, if you did that to get to Shinji, I'd  _have_  to reprimand you."  
A: "It's not like you separate us anyway, is it? Plus, it's not like I  _could_  do such thing for Shinji, considering we kept all our relationships secret."  
Kaw: "You just have to be more subtle. Not  _glass shattering_."  
Ri: "Obviously you guys forgot that subtlety over time."  
Re: "We're compensating for staying in the shadows all this time."  
S: "Oh come on,  _she's_  using my slip up as well?"  
A: "In this case, it would've been a  _very_  deliberate choice of words, Shinji. Speaking of, you wanna ride me tonight as well?"  
Shinji suddenly grew a stupid grin. "You already know the answer to that."  
Rei poorly suppressed humour as she looked towards Misato. "Told you so."  
Ma: "She's  _still_  adorable!"

  
  
_Run for it_  
Ritsuko facepalmed. "Why on Earth did they  _not_  cancel her ID?"  
Mi: "Probably the same reason they do anything else we consider stupid."  
A: "They're morons?"  
Mi: "Yeah, that works."  
Kaj: "Especially since they just run through  _several armed guards_  to get to Strelitzia."  
Re: "I would think one would want to secure the Franxx more against any rogue piloting."  
A: "You  _would_  think that. But apparently the adults of Franxx have a few brain cells missing."  
S: "Probably some of the Children as well."  
Ri: "Not only is the Franxx cockpit not secure at  _all_ , we know for a fact their central command can't do jack shit against a rogue Franxx, unlike us."  
Kaw: "We would've never been allowed to do something like this."  
Mi: "God no, we would've knocked you. Unless  _that_  failed."  
Ri: "Oi, Project E have managed to reduce the failsafe failure rate to 40%."  
Mi: "That's still not great." She deadpanned.  
Ri: "Under the previous administration it was  _80%_."  
Re: "Wait, was it 40% when Hikari and I sortied during Crucifix?"  
Ri: "The  _Evangelion_  was, not sure ‘bout the rocket." It was rare she could be flippant.   
A: "Hawthorne didn't tell you  _anything_  about the rocket. And you  _still_  strapped a new Evangelion to it."  
Mi: "We let them have their secrets. Oh yeah, Rits, did you get the stats from their systems?"  
Ri: "Yeah, I put it somewhere on Casper."  
This hypocrisy caused Asuka to bark out a laugh.

  
  
_Perfect Fit_  
Kaj: "A wise move by those soldiers. When shit hits the fan, book it."  
Ri: "She could've at least existed through the  _front door_."  
A: "We know from experience bursting through the walls makes for a greater entrance."  
Mi: "At a higher cost to the taxpayer." Misato gave a thought. "Actually,  _who_  pays for all the stuff in Franxx?"  
Re: "Maybe the citizens of the Plantation city pays their dues, to fund such endeavours."  
Kaw: "Or APE have assets and funding well beyond what would be considered normal."  
S: "Much like SEELE sounded like."  
Kaj: "Even today, in their diminished state they continue to have resources beyond our comprehension."  
A: "Considering they seem to control  _Mars_ , I'd say that's an  _understatement."_  
They struggle keeping composure at Hiro's innuendo. "God damn these analogies." Misato humoured.  
Ri: "Makes sense if it's dual syncing. You  _would_  want to..." She gave an audible groan. "Go...  _deeper_  inside them for better sync ratios." Ritsuko's obvious struggle with keeping serious only increased the immature giggling of the gathered.  
A: "Even in  _our_  world, that's a thing." A smirk.  
To Ritsuko's confusion. "How exactly?"  
A: "You know after Leliel how our sync rates kept rising?"  
To Ritsuko's immediate conclusion. "Oh." Her facade of composure quickly crumbled as she hid her face behind a hand, obviously shocked at Asuka's audacity. "Fucks sake, Asuka."

  
  
_Rescue (again)_  
Kaj: "Guess it's time to reset the 'Number of days since Squad 13 had to be rescued by Strelitzia' counter."  
Re: "Did it even reach  _one_?"  
Kaji had his lips pursed, shrugging. "Probably not."  
A: "And through the power of  _sex_ , Strelitzia has come to save the day."  
Mi: "If only we could get super powers through that."  
Kaw: "I mean, from a certain point of view you  _can_."  
Ri: "Maybe  _you two_."  
Re: "And maybe  _our_  Hiro. Since he's  _also_  a Nephilim, from a certain point of view."  
S: "Now we just need to find if Zero Two exists in our world."  
A: "Then what, throw them at each other and see what happens?"  
Ma: "That's how a  _scientist_  would do things."

  
  
_Attack_  
Strelitzia suplexed the scorpion worm Klaxosaur.  
Kaj: "Oh damn, that was  _one_  Klaxosaur?"  
Kaw: "Must say, it's quite an innovative design."  
S: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure there weren't exactly any worm based Angels."  
Ri: "Might be able to classify Armisael as something similar."  
A: "Sky worm that tries to pull an unlawful possession on you?"  
Ri: "Okay,  _not_  a worm."  
Mi: "Christ they're  _still_  useless."  
Ma: "At least Ichi- no,  _Delphinium_  is taking some sort of initiative. That's what I would expect of a squad leader."  
Re: "The others could pull their weight sometime too. They only really started once the squad leader did."  
Kaw: "Well, they are following what the  _squad leader_  does and says. Though they should be able to act on their own initiative from time to time, as we've had to do."  
A: "Do we even  _have_  a leader for our squad?" She glanced around the pilot cohort, who gave collective shrugs.  
Kaw: "Usually it's Central Dogma that gives us a task, then we sort of work together to achieve that task."  
Mi: "I would  _think_  it would be Asuka."  
A: "You out of all people should know for sure." Her deadpan was palpable.  
Mi: "It's practically de facto you anyway, isn't it?"  
Kaj: "At the very least, they're still able to work together to solve a problem, like all of you."

  
  
_Victory_  
Strelitzia burrowed through the length of the Ange- Klaxosaur, piercing its core and causing it to rain.  
Mi: "So  _all_  the Klaxosaurs follow the Theatrical rule of flooding the Earth with blood as a final revenge."  
Re: "It's probably the only moisture that scorched Earth gets nowadays."  
Kaw: "So Strelitzia turned the tide once again."  
A: "For the  _third_  time. In  _four episodes._ You could  _graph_ it."  
Ri: "Still, she ignored orders from whoever's running the show. Surely there would be a consequence of this."  
S: "Considering they now know Hiro is completely compatible with Zero Two, maybe they'll allow her on their squad."  
Kaj: "Or they'll just take Hiro for their own purposes."  
Ma: "Man those Geofronts move fast."

  
  
"What a stupid episode name." Exasperated Asuka, as she saw the title card. "Though it's good to see Hiro and Zero Two on a good track."   
  
"Yeah, instead of either orbiting around each other for half the show before coming together, " Shinji started, "or doing the first part but  _not_."  
  
"Odds are if they don't get together, the world will end. Knowing  _our_  luck." Misato deadpanned.  
  
"Well, let us hope events  _don't_  end with the world." Spoke Kaworu. "Though with how Squad 13 have been fighting lately."  
  
"Should consider this is probably their second or third  _day_  as full on pilots."  
  
Ritsuko thought. "We wouldn't really know that though, would we Misato? They don't really give us any dates, so we can only assume."  
  
"At least in  _our_  show, and  _life_ , I was able to get a few good weeks of training under my belt before Shamshel."  
  
Maya queried, "So what're the chances they'll get some decent training that  _isn't_  in the middle of battle?"  
  
"Nil."  
~~~

 

##  2.5: Your Thorn, My Badge

 

_Chrysanthemum_  
A: "Lemme guess, another flower."  
Ritusko was flat. "You have a keen botanical mind, Asuka."  
S: "So  _that's_  how they knew of the word 'kiss'."  
Kaj: "One of the best tactics a conspiracy could enact is changing the meaning of words. It's terrifyingly simple actually."  
Mi: "Just have to educate them like that. Get them while they're young."  
Ma: "Wait, they're connecting so they can share resources like energy, right?"  
Re: "I would say that's corr- oh." Her face fell neutral, her voice flat. "I can see where this will be going already."  
Ri: "Surely with  _two_  Franxx squads, things won't be as bad."  
A: "Consider the fact that Squad 13 has been shown to be  _useless_  without Strelitzia."  
S: "It seems the pilots reached the same conclusion you did, Rei."  
Re: "Good. They won't be stumbling in the dark."  
A: "Not that it'll help them if their previous sorties were anything to go by." She grumbled.  
Kaj: "You can tell Squad 13 are the more important characters based on how  _uninteresting_  Squad 26 looks."  
Ri: "I imagine they're a more by the books squad."  
Mi: "Man those eyeless masks are creepy as hell."  
Kaw: "Yet another analogy, possibly indicating most adults are yet cogs in a machine. Man this show _loves_ that."  
~

  
  
_Fever_  
Ma: "That's kinda sweet of him to be concerned for Hiro."  
Ri: "Like everyone else it seems, he and Hiro go way back."  
A: "Hiro probably named him, knowing him."  
Ri: "Probably. But that's quite a significant relationship, is it not?"  
Mi: "They're very much like siblings, aren't they?"  
Kaj: "Battle brothers and sisters. Like everyone else in his squad."  
Asuka grumbled at Zorome's questionable pose. "At least his squad is starting to appreciate him."  
S: "I imagine they should've before. Y'know, since he  _named them all_."  
Kaw: "As he says though, if they can't pilot they might as well be dead."  
Mi: "At least they're at least  _attempting_ diplomacy between each other."  
A: "Hell, maybe Zorome might become a  _decent_  person."

  
  
_Breakfast_  
A: "I'm starting to feel Futoshi's only trait is that he eats."  
Re: "Eating a lot can point to psychological issues. We know Kyoko eats a lot, due to circumstances shaping her."  
S: "I wouldn't think they would go through the same sort of strife we  _all_  went through. They all seem quite sheltered, actually."  
A: "I know right? Living this idyllic life, growing up in some grand Germanic mansion."  
Ri: "I wouldn't call piloting the Franxx and risking your own life every sortie idyllic."  
Asuka shrugged. "Gotta compromise  _something_ in life."  
Kaw: "It sounds like Ichigo has moved past her attempted sortie with Hiro."  
Misato snorted. "It's still there. Trust me."  
Zero Two dragged Hiro away for breakfast.  
Ma: "Yep. Still there."

  
  
_Prayer_  
A: "They even  _pray_  to their overlords?"  
Kaj: "At least Zero Two sees through the lies."  
A: "If she's like me, she probably doesn't give a damn about that stuff. God knows  _I_  don't, not after how hard he shafted  _me_."  
Maya giggled. "She's already  _feeding_  him!"  
S: "Yeah, it didn't take long before  _we_  got a bit like that."  
Re: "You should see  _us_  when we're alone."  
Mi: "Knowing you two."  
Kaw: "We're not naked  _all_  the time, Misato."  
Ritsuko's eyebrow went up. "Is this a case of once bitten twice shy, Misato?"  
Misato, lips pursed and eyes squinted, merely gave a look at Ritsuko.  
Re: "This is why you  _knock_ , Misato."  
A: "Man, Ichigo's probably  _brimming_  with anger right now. I know  _I_  would be if I was in her shoes."  
Ma: "That or she feels depressed about it. Though there's not really much in-between when it comes to that."  
A: "At this rate, her getting with Hiro is a bit of a pipe dream, despite her attraction. Maybe she'll just have to settle for the guy who's  _actually_  interested in her. Y'know, her  _pilot partner_."

  
  
_Birdcage_  
S: "So Mistilteinn is pretty much a nature reserve, except instead of animals it has  _people_."  
A: "A  _prison_  then."  
Ri: "I imagine it's specifically designed to give them a life that emphasises socialising and interacting with the other sex. Especially considering the piloting system."  
Ma: "And I doubt you'd be able to do that in a Blade Runner-esque cityscape like what's  _actually_  inside the Mobile Geofronts."  
Kaj: "Mistilteinn is  _preferable_ , in this case. You would be  _miserable_  in such a darkened, artificial city. At least the Children here, for all the shit they get, at least they have things like  _sunlight_  and  _grass_."  
Mi: "They even have  _weather,_ that's something the  _actual_  Geofront doesn't have. It's all these minor things that give you the comforts of something natural."  
Kaworu gave a smile. "And she immediately asks for it."  
Re: "I doubt he can control the weather."  
A: "Can  _you_?"  
Rei audibly thought. "We haven't  _tried_."  
Ma: "Man, Zero Two's enjoying this too much. Where's the catch?"  
A: "Just how scared  _are_  we something will go wrong?"  
Mi: "Right now I'd say there's a 90% chance of something going completely haywire by the end of the show."  
Kaj: "Though considering the crock of shit that was  _both_  our shows, you can understand."

  
  
_Stay_  
S: "I imagine Ichigo is gonna find it hard to accommodate the girl who wants to steal her crush."  
A: "Steal? Hiro and Zero Two might as well be  _married_  already, with how fast they've moved."  
Mi: "Considering how fast it sounded like  _you two_  moved."  
A: "Then again, Misato, it's not like any of us have a mentality the average civilian would consider normal."  
Kaw: "We found that out during our watch of Madoka."  
Rei gave a small chuckle. "They frequently gawked at our humour."  
Ri: "Finding humour in such things is one of the best ways of dealing with them, though of course you lot have your own methods involving your  _partners_."  
A: "So do you lot."  
S: "Ichigo seems to be taking this in her stride."  
Kaj: "Indeed, the upcoming battle will be quite difficult, I imagine."  
Mi: "Gotta have  _some_  challenge in your life, though with how the past two sorties."  
Ma: "Third time's the charm."

  
  
_Garden_  
Mitsuru downed a bottle of pills.  
Re: "Well, this is an interesting revelation."  
Kaw: "I imagine it's to treat a chronic ailment of some sort."  
Ri: "Probably. He wouldn't be a junkie, since all his meds would have to go through Papa."  
Kokoro stepped in, he switched on a mask.  
A: "Good to see we're not the only ones with masks."  
Kaj: "Something like that, I doubt you would want people to know."  
Kaw: "You don't want to suffer alone, Kaji. Would you know that?"  
The question pierced him, a sideward glance to Misato the only thing breaking through his poker face. "...Yeah. I would know that."  
Misato picked up on this and immediately knew what he was thinking about, going for a hand.  
Kaworu clued in on this sudden, plaintively melancholic tune, and realised  _something_  about Kaji's past he didn't realise before. "...My apologies."  
Kaji kept his stoic look. "It's all good."  
Rei also clued in on Kaji's light and decided to shift the subject away. "Mitsuru seems rather cold."  
A: "Masks do that. You probably thought  _I_  was rather cold before we got you off the drugs."  
Re: "I would've use a different word but cold was also accurate." An observation. "Though this does raise another possibility."  
Ma: "You think they could be an item, right?"  
A shrug from Rei. "Considering this is their  _first_  interaction, we can't tell. But I can tell a key detail from their exchange: Kokoro has an interest in Mitsuru. Whether or not this trumps her interest in Futoshi remains to be seen."  
Ma: "...Sometimes your perceptiveness scares me, Rei."  
Re: "I get that a lot."

  
  
_Tension_  
Mi: "I can  _taste_  her jealousy."  
A: "Already claiming ownership as well."  
Ri: "Can you relate as well?"  
Maya prodded. "Didn't Asuka tell us during the third Theatrical that collars belong in the bedroom? Of  _course_  she'd relate!"  
That got the group laughing as Asuka and Shinji both keeled over in shared embarrassment.  
This joy was broken at Hiro's state. "He doesn't look so good." Asuka stated the obvious, wanting to move away before they question further.  
Ri: "Fever does that to you. I'm sure all that piloting with Zero Two is doing something."  
Kaj: "He's certainly taking it better than the other poor buggers she's been with. There's a reason why they say she consumes them after three sorties."  
Kaw: "He's not bedridden, so he's already doing better."  
A: "He's not  _dead_  as well. Which is also an improvement over her previous Pistil."  
Ri: "Stamen."  
A: "Stamen, right."

  
  
_Analogy_  
Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the butterfly. Kaworu was practically giddy.  
S: "Lemme guess." Shinji was as flat as Kansas. "Another analogy."  
Kaw: "Yeah. I would say it's Hiro's current situation with Zero Two. And he knows it all too well."  
Re: "But he also knows Zero Two is his only way to pilot."  
Kaw: "Indeed, so he  _must_  pilot with her, even if there's a chance of death."  
A: "I mean,  _we_  risk death with every sortie as well."  
S: "We've also been doing that for a couple years at this point. They've been doing it for a  _week_. Might not even be  _that._ "  
Mi: "They even copied that water droplet from us!"  
Kaw: "At least in  _our_  show, it marked the transition from the physical to the metaphysical. In this show it appears to be just another transition."  
S: "How boring."  
Kaj: "Or maybe all these scenes  _are_  set in the metaphysical."  
Mi: "This show hasn't gone  _that_  off the rails. Yet."

  
  
_Unique_  
A: "They're an  _exception_?"  
Ri: "A unified design kinda makes sense. It's the same philosophy as the Mass Production Evangelion."  
Mi: "And we know how well  _they_  work."  
Kaj: "Though of course, having a unified design doesn't make for great merchandise."  
A: "Oh right. It's an  _anime._ "  
S: "Well, what  _he_  said was ominous."  
Ma: "With how this squad had to be bailed out several times by Strelitzia, I wouldn't be surprised if the leader of Squad 26 had experience with losing pilots."  
Re: "I imagine there would be stories about such thing."  
Kaw: "I find it interesting that the concept of  _naming_  was an idea exclusive to  _only_  Hiro. I would've thought there would be several pilots in training who would do something like that."  
A: "He's gottverdammt  _famous_  for it! That must truly been an  _exception_."  
Re: "This only  _emphasises_  he has an unknown connection with Zero Two. Based on the fact she's  _named_."

  
  
_Collapse_  
Shinji cringed at the collapsed and foetal Hiro. "Man he's  _really_  not looking good."  
Ri: "Brilliant observation, you should become a doctor."  
Kaj: "What the fuck is a  _yellow_  blood cell?"  
Ri: "Nonsense. Knowing this show, it's probably something that dictates how well one can pilot."  
Kaw: "Like how the Midi-chlorians of Star Wars dictate one’s ability with the Force."  
Mi: "...I don't remember _that_ from Star Wars."  
Re: "From Episode 1, as they called it."  
Mi: "Wait, they made a  _prequel?_ Shit, you're gonna _have_ to show me sometime. _"_  
Rei shrugged. "It's not that great."  
Kaw: "It wasn't  _that_  bad, Rei."  
A: "Either way, having a high amount of whatever the hell that is seems rather bad."  
Ma: "Could probably liken it to having a dangerously high sync rate."  
Ri: "That's if they _are_  required to operate a Franxx. And knowing that world, they  _are_."  
S: "It almost sounds like it's  _Hiro_  sucking the life out of Zero Two."  
Kaj: "Zero Two seems perfectly fine, though."  
Kaw: "If she's anything like me, she would have a significant healing factor."

  
  
_Tumour_  
Ritsuko's eyes went wide in horror. "Alright,  _that_ 's pretty bad."  
Mi: " _Pretty bad_? It's a  _tumour_  covering his  _torso_!"  
A: "Jesus Christ, and Hiro's  _still_  not letting anyone know."  
S: "He does, and that's it for his chances of ever riding Zero Two again." He didn't even bother trying to stop the innuendo this time.  
Kaw: "And God knows he won't let Goro stop him."  
Kaj: "And he  _still_  feels more alive than he's ever been. Those yellow blood cells must be like  _nicotine_  to him."  
Ma: "Goro's pretty peeved about it though."  
Ri: "As one would. He holds immense concern for his close friend and he can't do jack to stop him."  
A: "Yeah, having a strong will can be like that."

  
  
_Brief_  
Mi: "33 hours? That's  _great_! That's so much time to get your shit together before facing the enemy."  
A: "150 enemies, though? Considering the most enemies we've faced on the field was  _12._ "  
Kaw: "13 if you include the one I speared."  
Mi: "Admittedly, 150  _may_  be a stretch. But they have five Franxx, plus however many Franxx Squad 26 runs. And you guys did alright on a 12 v 3 anyway. Actually, Rits,  _that_  might be an interesting thing to test in the sim."  
Ri: "What, how many MPs they can face before they get destroyed?" A sly smirk. "Would make some interesting data."  
Ma: "It  _would_  be fun, wouldn't it?"  
Kaj: "I don't see any flaws with Hachi's plan."  
Mi: "Other than the fact they're only defending the southern front. What if a hundred or so Klaxosaurs attack from the undefended side?"  
A shrug from Kaji. "Guess they'll die."  
To a glare. "Yeah, not a good plan. Unless they  _know_  the Klaxosaur will  _not_  attack the northern front of the pipe, then I would suggest they put a squad on both sides, and keep Strelitzia centre so it can help whoever needs help."  
Re: "That's if Squad 26 will  _want_  help from Strelitzia. It sounds a lot like she has a rough history with them."  
Mi: "Though her attitude surely isn't helping matters."  
A: "Oh hell no. At least  _I_  care somewhat about the wellbeing of fellow pilots."  
S: "Of course, it helps you're at least friends with all of them."

  
  
_Dead Weight_  
Re: "I would probably treat Squad 13 like that as well, considering how great their previous sorties went."  
Ri: "And their relative inexperience."  
A: "And even if they  _don't_  like it, they  _need_  Strelitzia, if only to bail them out of their own incompetence."  
Ma: "Though you can understand  _why_  Goro would say that. He just wants Hiro to be fine."  
S: "At this point, he might as well just continue piloting Strelitzia and see what happens. Especially since he believes piloting to be his life."  
Mi: "It seems Zero Two is starting to creep into his mind as well."  
Re: "And body."  
Kaw: "His mind quite literally, if that's how the cross sync works."

  
  
_Lip_  
A: "Zero Two  _towers_  over Ichigo, doesn't she?"  
Mi: "Not so intimidating, is it? Though she's at least showing some initiative  _trying_  to reprimand a pilot like that. Sometimes you just have to do that within your ranks."  
Ri: "Maybe you guys can learn that." In deadpan.  
S: "We already do that, at least on the field."  
A: "Yeah, they do something stupid, we call them an idiot."  
Kaj: "And does that work?"  
A: "Sometimes. It's more effective in  _actual_  battles."  
Re: "This whole reprimand was just a charade anyway."  
Kaw: "It was all _about_ Hiro. What a brilliant triangle."

  
  
_Slap_  
Mi: "I have a feeling that was important."  
Zero Two's eyes started glowing red.  
Kaj: "Your hunch was correct."  
Ma: "...So they  _do_ have some sort of power."  
Rain come down.  
A: "At least she was able to keep this power within her for now."  
Kaw: "Knowing  _us_ , I wouldn't be surprised if she had the power to slap her against a tree."  
S: "I doubt Ichigo would be able to do so much. She  _doesn't_  have power like that, I would think."  
Re: "Ichigo is finally realising something about herself, though. She loves Hiro. She might not know the name for it but the feeling would still be there."  
Ri: "Tough break for Goro then."  
Kaj: "Not like he knows what to do about it. Poor lad."

  
  
_Lake_  
Ri: "I've noticed Trigger like to letterbox most of the footage."  
Mi: "Makes it more cinematic, doesn't it?"  
A: "Maybe it's to save money by having to fill less of the frame."  
Kaj: "Considering what  _our_  show was like, I can understand the cynicism."  
S: "At least she seems rather happy about being able to pilot with Hiro."  
Re: "As I said, I think those two go back a lot further than we know."

  
  
"So that tumour was a side effect of piloting with Zero Two, right?"  
  
"Pretty sure that's what they were implying, Maya." Ritsuko advised. "Though it's his decision. Even  _if_  he dies, at least he would do so while piloting."  
  
"Which is a pretty unhealthy attitude, to say the least." Spoke Kaji.  
  
"It's an attitude we can  _all_  relate with." Asuka  _would_  be reminiscing, if such a feeling was actually good to reminisce about. "Right Shinji?"  
  
A nod in response. "It didn't help my father really pushed that attitude into me."  
  
"Good thing I put a stop to that then, eh?" Asuka prodded him lightly.  
  
To his blush. "Yeah." He leant a head on her. "You know how eternally grateful I am for that."  
  
"Good thing we  _have_  eternity." A small kiss, "Probably." Followed by some more  _enthusiastic_  kissing.  
  
"You guys do know the next episode is starting?"  
~~~

 

##  2.6: DARLING in the FRANXX

 

_Rising Sun_  
Mi: "Did they take those buildings from  _Old_  Tokyo?"  
Ma: "Old Tokyo was a combination of floods and a nuke. Those buildings look like they've been dropped in the Sahara."  
Ri: "Maybe the  _old_  Sahara."  
Whatever the building was, it didn't matter to a large piece of suspiciously geometrical Klaxosaur.  
A: "Can I call it a Ramiel ripoff if it's  _another_  geometric shape?"  
Kaw: "It already has  _more_  detail than Ramiel did. Ramiel did not have  _horns_ , as far as I knew."  
Kaj: "Odds are, it'll be  _somewhat_  different than Ramiel. If this did come from the same universe as the Theatrical story."  
S: "Squad 13  _sucks_. How the hell are they gonna face  _this_?"  
Re: "I would say victory is foregone. But considering the  _last_  show we watched, at this point a main character was dead, and another on the brink of death."  
A: "Though we can't really compare both shows, can we? Madoka completely subverted  _anything_  I thought about a magical girl anime."  
S: "The only experience you've had with that genre were a couple episodes of Sailor Moon." He deadpanned.  
A: "Either way,  _this_  show hasn't really done much of that."  
Mi: "Considering  _our_  show did that."

  
  
_Preparation_  
A: "Oh come on, you can't just title the episode the  _anime_."  
On cue, all the men glanced away from an exposed Ichigo.  
Mi: "We sure trained them well, haven't we?"  
Asuka gave a chuckle. "They probably fear retaliation from us, you realise?"  
Ritsuko was flat. "I wouldn't know why."  
The questionable scene was over quickly, at least, and the men looked back at the screen. "Goro must really care for Hiro, being  _that_  concerned about him doing what amounts to his  _job_."  
Kaw: "They're all close friends, Kaji. It makes sense they'd be concerned.  _Especially_  Goro, since he knows about that tumour of Hiro's." A thought. "Doctor? Did  _our_  Hiro have something on his chest?"  
Ri: "He had a large scar, but other than that. Definitely no external tumours like in the show."  
Kaworu took note of that.  
On cue, all the men glanced away from  _Kokoro's_  ass this time.  
Re: "Like a well-trained puppy."  
Maya emulated Ritsuko's deadpan. "I hope for the puppy's sake, you don't get a dog anytime soon."  
Re: "We're not  _that_  vicious, Maya."  
Mi: "You  _did_  throw Kaworu against a tree when you first met."  
Re: "I had my reasons."  
Kaj: "This is gonna be a running theme, is it?"

  
  
_Talk_  
S: "Ah yes, the classic thrust your friend into a discussion technique."  
A: "For her, it's pretty much necessary."  
Mi: "Makes sense she gets shy around Hiro. Y'know, crush."  
Kaj: "They make small talk well enough, at least."  
A: "Albeit awkwardly.  _Also_  kinda like us."  
Re: "I suspect like  _all_  of us. Never been one for small talk."  
Zero Two emerged.  
Ritsuko sighed. "Can't even hold a straight conversation with her when he sees Zero Two."  
Kaw: "Love is a wonderful thing, is it not?"  
A: "Even though  _we_  could still hold conversation with others, despite our love."  
S: "It helps we were hiding it."  
Kaj: "I suspect those weren't the words she wanted to use."  
Misato groaned, sympathetic to the other blue haired individual. "I'd say that was her own fault, but she probably doesn't  _know_ the right words to use to express that. To Hiro, it makes sense, they're all essentially siblings to one another anyway."  
Kaj: "So it's yet  _another_  case of a man not getting the hidden subtext behind a woman's words?"  
A: "Considering I had to  _kiss_  Shinji so he finally got the memo."  
S: "Even then."  
Mi: "Hopefully Ichigo has learnt to  _not_  let issues like that get in the way of her piloting."

  
  
_Deploy_  
A: "Hmm, this looks familiar."  
Ri: "Well how else are they gonna deploy a giant mecha?"  
Ma: "If anything, this is already different in that they deploy  _horizontal_  instead of  _vertical_."  
Re: "Which we have a good reason for doing. Considering the city we protect is  _above_  us."  
S: "Man the regular Franxx really  _are_  mass production, aren't they?"  
Kaw: "Squad 13 must be truly unique in this case. It's quite a bit obvious, actually."  
Mi: "The odds are  _still_  quite stacked against them. Sure they have like  _ten_  Franxx but they're going up against  _150_  of those small buggers."  
Kaj: "This would be Squad 13's  _third_  sortie, and it's against them  _and_  that cubic Ramiel.  _Both_  times they had to get their asses saved by Strelitzia."  
A: "Probably won't be any different." She deadpanned. "Obviously the commanders know that, putting Strelitzia in such a positon."  
Ri: "Still, let’s wait and see. Maybe they suddenly grow competent. At the very least, they not only have the aid of a seemingly more experienced squad, but they're mainly going against the smaller Klaxosaur."

  
  
_26_  
The MP-Franxx showed their prowess in battle.  
Mi: "This is what a military commander would like. A by the books, systematic elimination of the targets."  
A: "We can be  _somewhat_  systematic."  
Kaw: "And considering Evangelion battle differs somewhat from conventional warfare."  
Ri: "I would've  _expected_  them to have become the perfect little soldier. They're  _raised_  like that."  
Kaj: "I doubt APE give a toss about the questionable ethics of such a thing. SEELE would've done such thing if they could."  
Kaw: "They  _did_ , in a sense."  
Re: "They seem to be inefficient when it comes to taking down one of the small Klaxosaurs. They have five Franxx units, they don't need to use four to hold one of them down."  
S: "Oh good, it's not just me. I would think  _more_  Klaxosaurs would fill in the gaps with the time they take to defeat a  _single_ one."  
Mi: "Then again, this isn't really _our_  fighting style, isn't it? The Evangelion is more designed for a many-on-one fight, like against the Angels."  
A: "Though it  _can_  do multiple targets."  
Ma: "It helps the MP-Evangelion aren't that strong."  
Kaw: "They do have numbers. Like the Klaxosaur, you cannot underestimate them."  
Kaj: "And even  _with_  their skill, they let a few through."  
Mi: "Plans die on first contact. Any good commander knows this."

  
  
_13_  
A: "I expected they'd take being a liability personally."  
Mi: "As long as it-"  
A: "-doesn't affect them in the field, yeah we know Misato. That's the thing,  _we_  know. We don't know about  _them_."  
Kaw: "Indeed, it's somewhat unfair to compare the strategy and coordination of a squad with around  _three_  sorties of fighting experience to  _us_ , with many more sorties. Mitsuru says it himself."  
Ri: "Sorties in mostly differing situations, might I add."  
Kaj: "Even though the concept of keeping a level head on the field should be universal."  
Ma: "Well, let’s see how they do against a limited number of Conrads."  
Like a panel of judges on NERV Idol, they watched.  
A: "Two out of ten. I swear to God,  _Delphinium_  is the only one in their squad actually doing somewhat decent."  
S: "Kinda makes sense, I suppose. Since it seems those with a lower code number are more skilled in battle. If 90's correct."  
Re: "I don't see how a  _code number_  would dictate your skill level. It would be like calling Unit-00 the best Evangelion due to its low number."  
Kaj: "Either way, it's evident to many of the pilots that Squad 13 are quite a bit inexperienced."

  
  
_Why_  
Kaw: "...I can understand Zero Two's thought process."  
Ri: "She thinks herself a monster, therefore she wants to destroy the monsters?"  
Kaworu nodded and sounded in affirm. "Especially since it's clear people think of her differently for not being  _completely_ human."  
Re: "We're quite lucky, in that sense, to not go through that."  
Kaw: "Though it probably helps we don't have  _horns_."  
Mi: "So she thinks if she destroys more Klaxosaurs, she will become more human?"  
Kaj: "That might be what she's been  _told_. I can see that being used as a method to  _control_  her."  
Ma: "Hiro's reason seems much less profound."  
S: "It's more alike  _our_  reasons, I suppose. We got things and people we want to protect."  
A: "Therefore we fight. And we win."

  
  
_Saviour_  
Kaw: "And therefore, Strelitzia fights."  
A: "Knowing this show, will win as well."  
Single-handedly, Strelitzia pulverised more Klaxosaurs than Squad 13 had.  
Ri: "This just shows how completely  _isolated_  Strelitzia's combined skill level is."  
Ma: "She  _is_  elite though, of course Zero Two would have more of a skill level."  
Kaj: "Hell, even  _Hiro_  would have a higher skill level, if the code number is indeed linked to potential skill."  
Mi: "Of course, this is still going against orders."  
S: "Even though Squad 13 weren't doing that well."  
Re: "Squad 26 doesn't seem to think that."  
Ri: "As long as 90 doesn't let his immense dislike of Zero Two get in the way of the battle."  
90 decided to get Squad 26 to wipe out  _all_  the Conrad class Klaxosaurs at once.  
Mi: "He is." She spoke in deadpan.

  
  
_Side Effect_  
A: "I should've expected Hiro to start feeling a bit off."  
Ri: "It's  _spreading_." The doctor gawked at the  _very_  prominent blue branch running across his face.  
Ma: "Whatever it is, it probably  _is_  a side effect of piloting with Zero Two."  
Kaj: "It  _is_ , this just proves it."  
Mi: "Hiro doesn't give a fuck, though. As long as he isn't dead, he can still pilot."  
A: "That's kinda like  _my_  attitude when it comes to piloting."  
Re: "Even  _if_  he died."  
S: "It seems wise Delphinium sends them back, though. Might allow Hiro a small moment to recuperate."  
Ri: "I doubt they'll get that. Since this cubic Ramiel will probably be complete bullshit in what it can do."  
Kaw: "Much like the Angels?"  
Ri: "With what you two can do, it still applies."

  
  
_Cubic Ramiel_  
Mi: "Squad 26 are at least taking the initiative when it comes to at least  _trying_  to stop that thing."  
Re: "Will it work, you think?"  
Mi: "God no."  
It didn't work.  
Not only that, it transformed into a Kaiju that would tower over a good majority of the  _Angels._  
S: "Well. It's not Ramiel  _now_."  
Ri: "Gutenberg, they  _are_  using discontinuity!"  
Kaw: "It would have the same  _sense_  of Ramiel. The first two battles of the Theatrical universe, and indeed  _our_  universe, could be considered a warm up to the complete  _fortress_  that was Ramiel."  
A: "I can definitely see that, considering the experienced Squad 26 are getting flung like they were  _dolls_."  
Kaj: "Of course, it didn't help their squad commander _ran out of fuel_."  
Misato suppressed a chuckle. "I still can't believe they need a  _liquid_  fuel to run."  
Re: "I suspect their own actions resulted in that."  
Kaw: "If we assume  _attacking_  uses more of that magma fuel, then  _yes_  it  _would've_  been their own actions."  
Ma: "Either way, now the inexperienced Squad 13 have to deal with such a beast."  
A: "They're boned."  
Mi: "They have a solid plan, at least."  
Kaj: "One that seems to have been made based on Ichigo's own hatred of Zero Two."  
A: "That doesn't help." In deadpan.

  
  
_Attack on Titan_  
Ma: "They're like  _ants_  compared to that Klaxosaur! At least  _our_  Evangelion never had to climb over the Angels."  
A: "Other than the simulator, as I proved quite well against Ramiel."  
Mi: "You have over a decade of experience in piloting, though. Even in active battle situations you've had a good couple years’ experience. These guys are lucky to have had two _weeks_."  
Kaj: "They do seem to be getting somewhere, though."  
Ri: "This is where it matters. You can make as many mistakes as you want  _off_  an active battlefield, but even a  _single_  mistake can be the difference between life or death."  
Re: "Even with  _no_  mistakes, you can still lose."  
Strelitzia made their play.  
Commander Misato grumbled, shaking her head. "They didn't get it. It would've blown up."  
She was proven correct, as Strelitzia was sent flying, much to everyone's cringe.

  
  
_Battering Ram_  
S: "Hang on, what's it trying to do now?"  
The Klaxosaur transformed into what looked like a rectangle with legs, and once again punted Strelitzia into the wall.  
A: "Well this went swimmingly."  
Ma: "Great, so now Zero Two has to go it alone, doesn't she?"  
Ri: "I doubt the  _protagonist_ is dead, Maya. And I doubt this will be the end as well."  
Kaj: "Yeah, they can't die until at least the final episode."  
Mi: "Either way, right  _now_  they're quite well in the shit. One squad is disabled, the best pilots of  _another_  squad  _appear_  to be  _dead_ , and this literal  _battering ram on legs_  is working its way through the mobile Geo _fronts_  like it was butter."  
Kaw: "They'll find a way out of it.  _We_  did, in both our shows  _and_  our lives."

  
  
_Drop of Water_  
Re: "I believe we have transitioned to the metaphysical. They could've told us about it."  
Kaw: "I consider it quite rude to shift dimensions without telling someone first."  
Asuka barked out a laugh at Hiro's completely unperturbed, almost deadpan reaction to seemingly  _dying_. "Sorry, I really  _shouldn't_  laugh at his reaction but the way he delivered it."  
Ri: "Goes to show just how much he doesn't  _care_  about death, as long as he gets the job done."  
Kaj: "Except he didn't. The apparition of Naomi knows that."  
Ma: "But does  _he_  know that?"  
A: "He  _should_. That's inside his mind, isn't it?"  
Kaw: "The mind is one of endless debate, this would just be one of them."  
S: "Whether to  _die_?"  
Mi: "With  _his_  state, it  _would_  be a matter of debate."  
Kaw: "I would expect his connection with Zero Two will keep him tethered to this world, however."

  
  
_Alone_  
A: "Man she's going  _insane_ , isn't she?"  
Mi: "As anyone in that situation would. She's completely lost her cool."  
Ri: "Quite justified in this situation. Won't do her any good in battle."  
Ma: "Poor girl."  
Kaw: "This should be enough to convince Hiro to return to the physical world."  
S: "One of strong enough will  _could_ , correct?"  
Kaw: "In our world, they can  _persist_."  
Kaj: "Hiro's doing a damn good job at it. Maybe  _that's_  why  _our_  Hiro was able to survive all that."  
Re: "I wonder if this is his internal monologue, or a  _shared_  monologue with Zero Two. We don't know the side effects of a dual sync,  _or_  Zero Two's potential power."  
Kaw: "Elements of both, I imagine. It would certainly help they've had their consciousness merged. Of course, his infatuation with Zero Two would factor in."  
Re: "But he  _knows_  about how their attack  _failed_. That's why I suspect it's shared. How else could he know?"  
Mi: "Could Zero Two even  _have_  something like that?"  
Kaw: " _Potentially_ , but we still don't know much about what someone like her can  _do_."

  
  
_Rebirth_  
Re: "Though I suspect  _Hiro_  has something with him, too. Being able to come back from such a state."  
A: "He completely  _quelled_  her. She  _must_  feel something for him, more than any other of her partners."  
The bright light signalled the rebirth of Strelitzia.  
Shinji gave a satisfied chuckle. " _There_ we go."  
Mi: "Is it time for Strelitzia to completely fuck shit up?"  
Kaw: "Signs point to  _yes_."  
They watched in awe as Strelitzia did just that.  
Ri: " _They_  don't even know how he did that, how are  _we_  supposed to know?"  
Ma: "Much like many of the other unexplainable things in  _our_  world."  
Kaj: "Of course, that doctor seems to know what's up."  
A: "Now  _that's_  a squad. Working together like that."  
Mi: " _Now_  they should defeat it." A smile creeped on the Commander's face. She loved it when a plan came together.  
  
And Strelitzia did just that. The core shattered, the Klaxosaur exploding into the requisite blood rain after some more symbolism.  
A: "Fuck yes!" That got Asuka out of her seat.  
Kaw: "And yet  _more_  symbolism. They  _need_  each other, Hiro and Zero Two. That is  _very_  much like us, isn't it?"  
Ma: "More in the co-dependency of our relationships than the male/female aspect of it."  
Kaj: "That's  _another_  interpretation of the Jian. One that would apply to a good majority of us."  
A: "So their relationship is just as co-dependent as ours. Great." She deadpanned. "Not that it's  _bad_."  
Ri: "It kinda is, in the sense that if one part of you falls, the other part would probably fall alongside with it."  
S: "Easy, we just have to  _not die._ "

  
  
"They really do like emphasising the Jian though, don't they?" Noted Misato.  
  
"This isn't the first time they've said those exact lines about the Jian." Noted Rei, somewhat more flat compared to Misato's intonation.  
  
"I doubt it'll be the last." Kaji was  _also_  flat in his notation. "It's almost like they expect the audience to  _not_  know what the overarching theme of the show is."  
  
"So their thinking to bash it over our heads like a 2x4." Deadpanned Asuka. "Must say, it lacks the subtlety of  _our_  show."  
  
"At least we know  _for sure_  what this show is about."  
  
"We've known that since the first _minute_ , Shinji. Though something that  _does_  interest me is that  _other_  squad we saw a glimpse of." Ritsuko gave her thoughts. "'Nine Iota'. Sounds like he was referring to Zero Two."  
  
Asuka thought. "Could be that  _elite_ APE squad she was a part of. At least I'm  _assuming_  they're an elite squad."  
  
"Could you tell from the smug looks on their faces?" Maya expressed.  
  
"That  _was_  a key aspect, admittedly." Flippant.  
  
Kaworu gave a small smile, amused. "Either way, I'm sure they will play a key aspect in the upcoming story."  
  
"Oh for sure. They wouldn't show us them if it wasn't for that." Maya finished removing the disc and began the all too specific shutdown procedure for the Ultradisc player. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't think we have anything, do we Shinji?"  
  
He thought. "Nothing I remember."  
  
"That's the spirit, Shin-chan!" She messed his hair. "Lunch?"  
  
They left soon after Shinji's enthusiastic nodding.  
  
Soon after completing the shutdown procedure, involving a ratchet for some reason, Ritsuko remembered something. "Oh yeah, Rei. I got you two clearance to visit Hiro, if you want to try something."  
  
The Nephilim, doctor and technician left soon afterwards, making way to the ward.  
  
Leaving the Commander and the Oversight alone.  
  
A hand went for Kaji. "...you alright hon?"  
  
A sidewards glance. "...yeah. I'm alright."  
  
Not many people knew of his past. Misato knew it all too well.

* * *

 

##  3\. Dive into the Heart

 

"So you  _have_  something that may help him?"  
  
"Potentially." Spoke Rei. "We discussed about this last night. A 'dive to the heart', as Kaworu called it."  
  
"Dive to the-" Ritsuko.elf has stopped working. "That's what  _Arael_  did you you, right?"  
  
"...That is why  _I_ will be the one doing it. Not Kaworu." She looked to the floor. "He... tried it on me, when he bought it up. He didn't last long before he didn't want to do it anymore."  
  
A glance downward from the doctor, a small twinge of emotion breaking through. "...I understand that. He will show you what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes. He can do that, at least."  
  
An extended thought from Ritsuko. Before a nod, "Alright. I'll leave you to it."  
  
"Thank you doctor." A bow before she joined Kaworu in Hiro's room.  
  
The two Nephilim observed a third.  
  
Rei's hand drifted. "You are alright with me doing it, right? I know how-"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He held tighter. "Thanks for doing this in my stead, Rei."  
  
A small smile. "You still have a role in this too, trout."  
  
"Indeed. I  _can_  pipe energy into you, I would think.  _And_  keep your body tethered to this world." His tone shifted. "But I might not be able to see or feel what you see or feel. And time works differently during a dive, I found."  
  
"...How long did it feel like you spent in me?"  
  
His eyes closed as he thought. "It felt like 10 or so minutes to me. Though I don't know for sure. The time differential would mean I may not be able to reply to your calls however. Are you okay with that, Rei?"  
  
A single nod. "If anything goes wrong, will you be able to pull me out?"  
  
Thinking. "...yes. I should be able to do that much."  
  
A gentle smile, grasping harder on his hand. "I'll be fine then. Don't you worry." Her face grew firm. "Now, show me how to dive."  
  
Their hands merged into one, and Kaworu opened a floodgate. "What do you feel?"  
  
"I-" She had a taste of his energy. Kaworu could see sparks in her eyes. "Strong. Almost... enlightened?"  
  
"Now. Place your free hand on his chest, and project through it. Before you do, know that I do not know what you may see. Everyone's mental landscape is unique. You will have to use your own judgement in navigating. If you encounter any resistance or roadblocks, do  _not_  push."  
  
"I know."  
  
Her hand was placed on the chest of the other 'Nephilim'.  
  
She took a deep breath and focused, drawing on the seemingly boundless energy of her counterpart.  
  
Exhale.  
  
A clock in the room slowed. And stopped.  
  
15:05:23.  
~~~

  
  
_Rei felt like she had fallen through the floor, into an endless abysmal ocean.  
  
She was able to right herself eventually, and found her footing. A dark void. Looking around, she was unable to tell anything about the location.  
  
A step forward.  
  
In blinding light and the flapping of doves, a station revealed itself.  
  
The roundel was in exquisite detail, like stained glass in a grand old church from before Second Impact.  
  
One half red, one half blue. Both colours seamlessly blended with one another.   
  
On red, was a depiction of who she recognised as Zero Two. Hands stretched out, cupping the visage of Hiro.  
  
On blue, said visage. Asleep.  
  
Rei had come to the conclusion that this was how his mind and or soul appeared, to her at least. A ping was sent through the void.  
  
Not anticipating a reply anytime soon, she continued exploring.  
  
Central, between the two figures, was a two headed dove. The Jian.   
  
Cardinal to the Jian was a book. A flower. And two horned beings, their colour respective to their location.  
  
'Something to remember.' She thought. If anything, it might give an insight to the show.  
  
Between one and ten minutes of seeking later, she had come to the conclusion that this was the full extent of what she could access. At least without any excessive force.  
  
Preparations were made to exit, until she sensed something behind her. Or, someone.   
  
It was a boy. A young boy, of perhaps 10 years. He had his knees to his chest.  
  
She walked, and squatted down to his level. "Hiro?"  
  
The boy's eyes slowly moved to look. "...Ichigo?"  
  
"Not Ichigo. My name is Rei. I wish to help you." A hand was held out.  
  
The boy looked perturbed, edging away. "...do you know where Zero Two is?"  
  
"...I do not."   
  
The boy had nothing to say.  
  
"...do you know where you are?"  
  
"...a world I don't belong."  
  
Rei could sense his melancholy. "...you wish Zero Two was here with you. In this strange new world."  
  
"...without her, I may as well be dead."  
  
A sharp feeling within herself. "...We don't even know if she followed you."  
  
"...then I don't belong." He turned his back to Rei, falling quiet, and did not speak again.  
  
Rei looked on, wistful.   
  
She made the decision to leave him be. One more thing before she checked out: "Hiro. If she exists in this world, I promise you, we will find her."  
  
No reply.  
  
Destati.  
~~~_

  
  
15:05:24.  
  
Kaworu suddenly received a ping, shortly followed by Rei rearing back into him, breathing heavily. They tumbled to the floor. "Rei? Are you okay?" Concern in his voice.  
  
"...yeah. I'm okay."  
  
He cocked his head. "...you seem upset about something."  
  
Rei's free hand drifted to her face, and she noticed tears streaming.  
  
"...he must be going through a lot." Kaworu concluded, disengaging his hand and handing her a handkerchief.  
  
"...he doesn't want to live without her."  
  
A grim look descended on Kaworu's face, as she wiped tears off her face. "Then I fear he will not wake. Unless Zero Two  _also_ exists in our world."  
~~~

  
  
In a hospital, many miles away from the Geofront, a similar scene was playing out.  
  
"...how long has she been like this?"  
  
An innocent query from the hatted Zero Two, aimed towards the adult that had taken her in.  
  
"...since her accident. It's been a fair while since, but... you can see."  
  
She could.  
  
She could especially see how it affected the people she considered friends. They were all melancholic, wistful. Two were in Kensuke's arms, distraught at witnessing their friend like this.  
  
But there was something deep inside her mind, a little pressing feeling, that reminded her of a scenario similar to this. Was it with that boy, maybe? Or... maybe even  _herself._  
  
Whatever this unknown memory was, the message was the same. This had happened before. And someone, be it her or someone connected to her, had solved it before.  
  
Zero Two walked up to the comatose body of Mami Tomoe, a glorified corpse with how little she had responded, and held her hand.  
  
She focused. A dredge of her mind coming up with nothing, she would follow the knowledge of her soul instead.  
  
From underneath her hat, her horns shined.  
  
Exhale.  
  
15:32:46  
~~~

  
  
_Her surroundings faded into darkness, a tunnel of light guiding her.  
  
This opened up to an open room, seemingly made of papier-mache. And... cake?  
  
Whatever the room was composed of, it was chaotic as all hell. Darkness surrounding and bleeding through, half formed thoughts living and dying in a flash.  
  
It occurred to Zero Two that this could've been the result of whatever Tomoe had to go through.  
  
Through the dark of the night, she persisted. Coursing through the chaos, following the light of her soul.  
  
Eventually, this chaos faded, as she navigated to another area of this mental landscape.   
  
It appeared to be a door, nameplate and all, and wouldn't look out of place in an apartment block. Only it was wide open. Zero Two let herself in.  
  
Inside this darkened and trashed apartment, was a single girl. She had a thousand yard stare to an eastward wall, a screen showing nothing but static. Her once vividly blonde hair had faded, once again reminding Zero Two of _another _person she knew. Quite possibly one she saw on the cover of that media. "...Mami Tomoe?"  
  
There was no reply, but a colour flash on the screen indicated there was _some _response.  
  
Sitting down next to this figure, she continued. "I'm a friend. I'm with Madoka and Homura. Do you remember them?"  
  
An eye twitched, images of those two briefly flashing on the screen before it descended back to static.  
  
"...I do not know what you went through, Mami. But... Your friends love you. They miss you. They want you to come back."  
  
Yet more images flashed on the screen, this time they persisted. A good sign, thought Zero Two.   
  
"Do you remember, Mami?"  
  
A single tear streamed down this depiction of Mami.   
  
"You have something that I don't, Mami. You have people out there who love you. Who care for you. Who want you to get better. Who will take you in, in your time of need. They have stayed by your side throughout all of this, Mami Tomoe." The screen continued flashing various images, blurring and bleeding into one another as they cycled. Her voice grew in volume as she grabbed her hand. "Do you want to return to this world? The world you belong in?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"...Then come with me."  
  
Destati.  
~~~_

  
  
15:32:48  
  
Zero Two let go of Mami. A brief pause was followed by her gazing out the window, wistful, her job done.  
  
Madoka showed some confusion at the brief nature of her interaction. "...Zero Two?"  
  
"...madoka." A weak murmur from the... bed? Madoka struggled to process this, eyes growing wide as she gave a gasp. This same paralysis was shared by the others, as she slowly turned.  
  
Their eyes locked. A weak smile emerged on the bedridden girl's face, her tears evident. "...madoka. you... you  _are_  here for me..."  
  
Zero Two continued looking out at the sky that wasn't her own, Madoka's joyful crying filling the room. Her brief time there had reminded her of a few things.  
  
An affirmation to herself, whispered, "...you're out there somewhere, are you?"

* * *

 

 


	3. FRANXX 003

* * *

 

##  1\. Nightmare

 

_The river of time flowed.  
  
Kaworu watched over the purple strobes of the starboard realm. Something about this he found quite beautiful.  
  
This serenity was broken by the enthusiastic calling of the other resident Nephilim. "Oi! Ashey boy! Over here!"  
  
He chuckled, as he walked portside. _"Observing something, Azrael?"  
  
_Nodding, arm resting on her raised leg. "_ This _realm, I would think, is_ more _interesting than that other one. You can clearly see," She pointed, "whatever these powered beings are, they use this realm for their own purposes. Much like us."  
  
Kaworu observed. His expression immediately dropped to one of deadpan. _"It's a  _horse_."  
  
_"You out of all people shouldn't discriminate on the basis of species, Ash." Light prodding. "I don't even think it's a horse as we know them anyway. Its features kinda give it away."_  
  
"Ignoring the fact it's dark as night?"  
  
_"Which is why I've taken interest in it." A smooth transition to the subject at hand. "Our agents on Earth determined an event that fit the second criteria. The 'Martyr's Meteor'."_  
  
"...When was this?"  
  
_"Christmas, oddly enough." A short chuckle. "Funny how that works, eh Ash? It was even on the news, according to them."  
  
Well, _that _was something he didn't know._  "Maybe I should  _watch_  the news sometime."  
  
_A shrug. "I can sorta understand. It's probably all stuff you_ know _your benefactors control anyway." She looked back to this port realm. "But that leaves only_ two _more criteria that need fulfilling."  
  
Kaworu perked up. _"Only  _two_?"  
  
_"It's not a very long piece of prose, the prophecy. 'When the Sun rises in the west'."  
  
He strained finding a connection. _"How would this relate?"  
  
_"I'm sure you understand the concept of Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light, Female and Male. But one cannot exist without the other."_  
  
"Therefore you think there is  _another_. One opposite to this one."  
  
_"That's the thinking, at least. It's logical." Back to observing. "I would say they_ look _tense, but considering they're a_ horse,  _I cannot tell. Plus, my nose doesn't carry beyond the confines of these walls."  
  
Thinking. _"I might have something."  
  
_"I expected you would have a sense."  
  
Nodding. _"I  _hear_. That's probably why I can hear a flute from the northern realm."  
  
_"There's_ sound _coming from the tunic boy's realm?" Shrugging it off as irrelevant, she got back to the task at hand. "Can you hear the emotion of that horse?"_  
  
"Never in my 17 years of living in this timeline would I ever think  _that_  was a phrase I would hear."  
  
_"Strange world, init? Come on, make with the ear thing!"  
  
Rolling eyes. _"You know I really  _shouldn't_  be helping you. Y'know,  _SEELE_."  
  
_Shrugging. "It'll probably happen regardless. Since the past two did."  
  
Kaworu couldn't argue with that logic, so he simply listened on._  
  
"... _she_  is indeed one with the night. But... there's a lot of melancholy to her. Almost like she feels unappreciated."  
  
_"Both night and day have their qualities. An average person, I would think, would prefer the tender warmth of the sun, compared to the chill of ni-"  
  
He put his hand up for some quiet. _"Hold on... this is changing into...  _bitterness_."  _The word shook him._ "Anger. Hate.  _Resentment_ towards her counterpart. A...  _sister_?"  
  
_"The sun, I would expect." Azrael kept watch, as events unfolded.  
  
His eyes went wide, as he was given a five second foreshadow. _"Tomorrow dawns in darkness."  
  
_"What?"  
  
The port realm became engrossed in piercing darkness, a small _aftershock _of power hitting their realm. Similar to the sensation Kaworu felt when Madoka's realm changed.  
  
Azrael looked on and cackled like she were a mad scientist reanimating a corpse. "Good grief! I'm gonna have to remember that line, Ash!"  
  
Kaworu was still rather confused, as he looked over towards his counterpart. _"...Can you tell me what the hell just happened?"  
  
_"Simple." She stood from her station. "She succumbed to despair."_  
  
"It's not the prophecy though, isn't it?"  
  
_Shaking of the head, a small chuckle escaping her. "It may yet be linked, Ash. It may yet be linked."  
  
And like she were made of fireflies, she dissipated into nothing.  
  
Leaving Kaworu alone._  
  
"Well. This'll be an interesting story for Rei."  
  
_He removed himself from the metaph_ ysical back to the physical, his movement stirring a not quite asleep Rei. "...what's it fish?"  
  
"You know how in Madoka, the magical girl eventually succumbs to despair and becomes a witch?"  
  
A sleepy nod. "...where's this goin Kaou."  
  
"I just saw that happen to a horse."  
  
Rei took a long pause to process this with her half shutdown brain. Though eventually she started giggling at the absurdity to it all. "I'm not evn gonna question  _how_  yeu saw that, Kaou." She burrowed her face into his chest. "Tish worl is weird."  
  
A small smile grew on Kaworu's face, as he settled into a more comfortable position, for both of them. "Good thing I got you to face it with."  
  
Rei sounded in agreement, enjoying her current situation. "Lov ya, my phish." She fell asleep immediately after saying that.  
  
"Love you too, Rei."  
~~~

  
  
"...How did you  _do_  that, Zero Two?"  
  
Junko Kaname wasn't an idiot. She could put two and two together, and she knew there was _something_ paranormal in this world.  _Something_  Zero Two did resulted in Mami's awakening.  
  
"I... I don't know, Ms Kaname. It was just something I felt in me."  
  
It wasn't a lie. She genuinely didn't  _know_. The elder was able to pick up on this, at least.  
  
Junko observed through a window into the ward. The puella plus one had elected to stay the night with a recently awoken Mami. Madoka had fallen asleep close to her, and Homura close to Madoka. Kensuke was acting as a pillow for the other two girls.  
  
"...It  _does_  sound like you have  _something_ , though. Not just those horns."  
  
Zero Two's hand drifted up to her head. "What  _was_  that organisation Kensuke mentioned, that he said might explain me?"  
  
"NERV? I mean, out of  _all_  the places, that'll be a good start. Though I thought all they did was operate those giant robots they send against aliens."  
  
In the horned girl's mind, her train of thought stopped and said ' _Wait a minute_ '. "...run that by me again, Ms Kaname?"  
  
Frivolous, she began. "NERV's this organisation that  _probably_  does a lot more than operate giant robots that they deploy against alien invaders. All that would be pretty top tier classified though. It's one of the reasons I  _haven't_  moved my family to Tokyo-3." A scoff. "And here I thought after the Angel war, things would calm down, but  _apparently_  a rogue UN operative ordered an  _invasion_ on the city in an attempt to take _control_ of the UN,  _and_  they're _still_ dealing with aliens." She sharply exhaled, still shocked at the incompetence of it all, as she leant back on the wall. "Course, most of what I just said is probably fabricated, knowing them."  
  
"...Huh." Zero Two took this all in. "I  _definitely_  need to visit this NERV then."  
  
The elder noted the TV and pointed Zero Two towards it. "Looks like they're  _already_  looking for you."  
  
And indeed they were. The sketch of the person of interest on the television looked eerily like herself. Horns and all.  
  
This only firmed her goal to get to Tokyo-3. The only way they would know she existed would be if  _someone_  else was there to tell them.  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko was busy banging a wrench on one of the terminals, while Maya continuously dropped one from a height of around two feet. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the Nephilim in the doorway. "I assume you guys have a reason for abusing those poor terminals." Was Rei's deadpan query.  
  
"Yes." Was Ritsuko's succinct answer. "Maya here is reseating some connectors and chips."  
  
"And that's how you do it." Kaworu matched his betrothed. "Must say it's a bit of a barbaric method."  
  
A thud. "It beats having to open up every single machine to fix it." Amazingly, the terminal came back to life.  
  
"And the wrench?"  
  
"Anger management."  
  
That amused the Nephilim.  
  
"Anyway, " Ritsuko continued, "How did that 'dive' go with Hiro?"  
  
"He's cognitive. He knows he is Hiro, but he appeared to me as a young child. Even mistook me for Ichigo." The blue haired Nephilim began.  
  
"I suppose since he's not awake, something went wrong."  
  
"That would be accurate." Rei conceded with a hint of melancholy. "He believes to be in another world, one he 'doesn't belong'. And without Zero Two he 'might as well be dead'."  
  
That caught the mad science duo off guard. "...sounds like he's  _also_  dependent on her."  
  
"Much like all of us." Conceded Kaworu. "I doubt he will wake unless Zero Two  _also_  happens to exist in our world."  
  
In Ritsuko's mind, a few connections synchronised. "I think she might."  
  
On  _her_  terminal, she bought up the same wireframe diagram she had shown Maya a couple days ago. "A double meteor was sighted on Christmas morning. I only found this out from the news."  
  
_'The other Nephilim did say something like that.'  
'Not like we watch news_.'  
  
Ritsuko continued, ignorant of this mental conversation. " _This_  one was extrapolated to have impacted where we found Hiro. The  _other_  one, however," The orange and black scene on the terminal shifted outward, following the path to  _another_  place. "We extrapolated to Tokyo- _2._ "  
  
The Nephilim inspected this scene, coming to the same conclusions Ritsuko did. "So if she were to exist, she would be there."  
  
"My thinking, Rei. Of course, we don't have that great authority outside Tokyo-3, at least without getting the UN involved, so I just pulled a few strings to get a POI sent out."  
  
"Odds are, if she does exist, she would want to know more about  _why_  she ended up here." Kaworu theorised. "And one of the only ways she could find out-"  
  
"Is if she came here, precisely." Her terminal was put away, and she returned to the Ultradisc player. "So, I think we should be patient. Especially since we  _still_  can't be dragged away from Tokyo-3."  
  
"A wise decision, I would think."  
  
On time, the other two pairs made their presence known. "Ah, another day, another Jian."  
  
"Already expecting it, Asuka?" Misato deadpanned, tired (no thanks to Asuka keeping good on her word last night).  
  
"Don't lie, you are too."  
  
"That, and more sexual innuendo." Kaji added on.  
  
"Of course, we should be expecting this by now." Interjected Kaworu. "I would hope that things would slow down after such a significant event."  
  
"You would think?"  
  
"Actually," Rei began from Ritsuko, "our  _show_  also slowed down a bit after Ramiel."  
  
"Our  _lives_  as well. It was actually somewhat relaxing. Relatively."  
  
" _Somewhat_  being a key word." Asuka deadpanned. "Our lives  _definitely_  became more relaxing eventually, but only  _after_  we booted SEELE out of this Earth."  
  
"Even then." Maya deadpanned.  
  
Everyone gathered and sat down, Ultradisc player working sub-par, the next disc started.

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 3

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (Re) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (Mi) Kaji (Kaj)  
Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)

  

##  2.7: Shooting Star Moratorium

 

_I don't like sand_  
A: "Ah shit,  _don't tell me._ "  
Ichigo started her monologue.  
Mi: "It is." She deadpanned. "A fucking  _beach episode_."  
Kaj: "Oh great. Looks like we're gonna miss the entire episode." He dripped with cynicism.  
Re: "I suppose we can't blame you guys this time."  
S: "Knowing this show, might be a good idea if we were  _exempt_  from having to look away every time. Although considering  _this_  episode will most likely be of equal fanservice to you guys too."  
A: "Alright, but no staring. It's rude."  
S: "As long as you don't stare as well." He poked his tongue out at her.  
Kaw: "Oh  _wow_ , they get a  _vacation?_ Maybe APE is alright."  
Ri: "I get it, Kaworu." Flat. "You understand  _why_  at least."  
Re: "Still, would be nice. Considering we have a few things that need doing."  
Ma: "Have they not ever  _seen_  the beach before?"  
Kaji gave a look. "Take a guess."  
Ma: "Okay, dumb question."  
Mi: "Hang on a minute,  _how_  are there completely fine places like that if the rest of the world has to live in those mobile Geofronts?"  
Kaw: "Not all the world would be affected by world changing events. There's always the chance some parts get lucky."  
A: "Even Ikuno says that."  
S: "Still, it would be nice to  _not_  be on call every day."  
Mi: "At the very least, your sorties are few and far between. Hell, we've gone almost a full month without a battle."  
Literally  _everyone_  glared at her. " _Thanks_  Commander Murphy for jinxing that for us." Asuka deadpanned.

  
  
_Egregious Plot_  
A: "If those boys weren't at the other side of a screen, I'd give them a piece of my mind for gawking."  
S: "You can understand though. At least they're gawking at who they like. Mostly."  
A: "Well  _yeah_ , I'm fine if you gawk at  _me_ , Shin-chan!"  
Kaj: "I'd preferably like to go one episode before you guys start making out again."  
Mi: "You're getting old, Kaji." She noted in jest.  
Ritsuko caught a glimpse of Hiro, and noticed the scar on his chest. "Hmm.  _Our_  Hiro has a similar scar on our chest."  
Re: "...Odd indeed. Yet more evidence that these people may be connected."  
Ma: "If by connected you mean it's  _them_."  
Kaw: "At the very least, it seems like all their tensions have been resolved. This is definitely a cooling off episode."  
S: "Much like the Jet Alone episode."  
A: "Though that does mean this'll probably be filler."  
Re: "In the grand scheme of things, maybe.  _We_  haven't heard much from JHCI ever since the Jet Alone incident."  
Misato thought. "I think after the clusterfuck that was Jet Alone-"  
Kaj: "That NERV caused."  
Misato poked her tongue at him. "After that, they were absorbed by Mitsubishi. Hell, we even bought some hardware related to Jet Alone from them."  
Ri: "Plus all the other stuff they provide, mostly their trucks and aerospace related items."  
Ma: "How can Zero Two be so cool yet  _adorable_  at the same time?" She continued gushing.  
A: "Almost like she was designed that way."  
Kaj: "Except she might  _exist_."  
_~_

_  
  
Primate_  
Ma: "A specimen? As in Hiro?"  
Kaw: "I would expect that. Makes sense the conspiracy would be interested in not only a skilled pilot, but one with as much confidence as to  _name_  his peers. He is indeed the tallest poppy in the field."  
Kaj: "But the tallest poppy gets cut down. Pretty sure it was the Australians who said that."  
Mi: "What  _happened_  to Australia anyway?"  
Kaji shrugged. "It got pretty fucked after Second Impact. It was only a year or so ago the UN made contact with three significant successor states; Australian Bendigo, The Swan Confederacy, and Arnhem Land."  
Ri: "Well that'll be a fun debate as to who gets the status as official successor."  
Kaj: "I've got money on Bendigo myself."  
A: "Ignoring Australia for a minute, it sounds like this SEELE rip off wants to pursue a Grand Crevasse of some sort."  
S: "Probably some sort of thing they need is there."  
Re: "Something of importance. Like Adam or Lilith."  
Kaw: "We do not yet know of any progenitive beings in their reality, however."  
Ri: "It's certainly possible. At least  _our_  world's biology, a progenitor is  _required_."  
Ma: "Of course, we simply can't assume they have the same sort of rules we have."

  
  
_Surveillance_  
A: "Either way, looks like they're gonna get their mitts on the plantation."  
Kaj: "Realistically, they already have. They have even  _more_  power than SEELE, they seem to control this whole  _planet_."  
S: "Like  _our_  SEELE with  _Mars_?"  
Kaj: "Possibly."  
Kaw: "Of course, it makes sense APE would want to surveil Plantation 13 more closely. One of their elite pistils  _and_  Units is not only in their supervision, she and Hiro are an  _official_  piloting pair now."  
Mi: "Took them long enough." She muttered something about red tape.  
Ma: "Just how  _vast_  is the plantation? In places it even looks  _larger_  than the Geofront."  
Ri: "We should remember that, for an underground installation, the Geofront is  _completely_  absurd."  
Re: "It wouldn't even  _exist_ , if not for Lilith."  
Kaj: "And APE have the resources to create not only one, but  _multiple_ ,  _mobile_  Geofronts."

  
  
_Flashback_  
A: "Oh boy, it's the perverted cyborg again."  
Mi: "Wait, Doctor  _Franxx_?"  
A: "He  _invented_  the Franxx?!" So many things finally clicked in Asuka's mind. "So  _THAT'S_  why they're so damn perverse!"  
Re: "Explains a lot, actually."  
Ri: "Should we be cynical? It's probable he has reasons  _other_  than being a pervert."  
Kaj: "As I'm sure that  _other_  elite would know. Least I'm assuming they're elite."  
Ma: "To be fair, his uniform kinda gives it away."  
A: "I don't like him. His smug aura mocks me."  
Kaw: "He doesn't seem  _that_  bad. Though I can see how you feel that."  
Mi: "Not just cause he seems more upper class, eh?"  
A: "We're about as upper class as you can get though."  
S: "We don't show it."  
Mi: "And of  _course_  it was the pervy robot man who suggested a  _beach episode_."

  
  
_Volleyballs_  
The egregious fanservice continued, the boys in the show gawking questionably at the girls of the show, as the boys  _outside_ the show did their best not to attract the ire of their partners.  
S: "Ignoring the fanservice-"  
A: "A wise decision."  
S: "-this episode seems a bit vapid so far."  
Misato chuckled. "The beautiful women not doing anything for you, Shin-chan?"  
S: "Well, I already  _have_  a beautiful woman, don't I?"  
That caused a blush to creep up on Asuka's face. "...baka Shinji."  
Kaw: "Shinji has a point. Though we've had episodes like this, haven't we?"  
Mi: "Not a  _beach episode_."  
A: "We weren't even  _allowed_  to go to the beach!"  
Kaw: "No, but we still had  _some_  downtime."  _'Sandalphon.'  
'Oh yes.'_ "Remember Sandalphon, Asuka?" A predatory smirk on her face. "Thermal expansion."  
Ri: "Oh,  _and_  the hot springs."  
Asuka was still hiding her blush as she choked out, "Yeah, I get it. Still, those boys could stop gawking at Kokoro's  _volleyballs_."  
Mi: "Boys will be boys. I'm sure you know quite well Asuka, how easy it is to manipulate someone of the opposite sex." She teased. "Kaji here  _still_  hasn't come up with a way around it."  
S: "We have  _no_  hope then."  
_'God knows that works with me.'_  If a soulbound thought could be in deadpan, it would be, causing Rei to crack up.

  
  
_Strelitzia_  
Kaj: "At the very least, Hiro is keeping his eyes loyal to the one he loves."  
A: "And that's one of the reasons why I respect him. Eyes for Zero Two only, much like you with me, Shinji."  
Shinji grew bashful. "That's sorta the same with Zero Two as well. She's obsessed with him."  
A: "As I am you, Shin-chan." A glare towards the screen. "Interesting how this parallels us."  
Ri: "I sincerely doubt this would copy your lives  _exactly_. Considering the Laserdiscs were only accurate to episode 15, and the Theatrical going completely off the rails by the second one."  
Kaw: "Still, I can understand how Asuka would see parallels with this. Of course, as she said, we must consider this could be  _inspired_  by the Theatrical. They came on the same sort of discs after all."  
The close up of Hiro's chest only confirmed in Ritsuko's mind that the two were linked somehow.  
Mi: "She definitely seems as in love with Hiro as you are with Shinji."  
Re: "Even without a sense, Kaworu and I can see it. No matter what world, love is quite universal."

  
  
_Advice_  
A: "'Don't let her consume your emotions'? Isn't it a bit too late for that piece of advice?"  
Mi: "I would think. They're already quite a bit intertwined together."  
Kaj: "They probably  _do_  intertwine on the regular.  
Ma: "Referring to their piloting, right?"  
Kaj: "A- " Misato gave a glare. "Yeah lets go with that."  
Ri: "She still has those tics though. Most people would find them weird."  
Kaw: "Hiro doesn't."  
Re: "Though I do think he was expecting a kiss."  
S: "His disappointed expression doesn't say that?"  
Hiro was suddenly dragged down.  
Mi: "Yep. That's boys for you."

  
  
_Wallflower_  
Ma: "Ikuno seems like a bit of a wallflower, doesn't she?"  
Re: "But I suspect she  _also_  has an attachment to Ichigo."  
Kaw: "So that's  _another_  thing to add to the tumbleweed of a relationship chart."  
A: "It's getting quite absurd, isn't it?"  
Ri: "I think Ikuno was sorta hoping Ichigo would stay by her side."  
S: "Thank the Gods it's not just us who can misinterpret emotional cues."  
Said wallflower put on her stoic face.  
Kaj: "Seems she has a few masks as well."  
Ma: "That  _would_  mean she feels something for Ichigo. If she feels comfortable enough to be like that around her."  
Kaw: "I would expect  _she_  is also important to Ikuno, in one way or another."  
A: "Unlike Mitsuru. Even though they're partners."  
Ri: "Which I expect may factor into a decision to change pilots. They've already had a few sync issues in the past, and their relationship seems business at best."

  
  
_Kiss_  
S: "Well, this is gonna get awkward fast."  
A: "Let’s just hope they don't demonstrate."  
Ma: "I mean,  _I_  wouldn't mind."  
Mi: " _Hiro_  would, trying to run like that."  
Kaj: "Even  _Goro_  is getting in on the action."  
Ri: "Boys will-"  
Re: "-be boys."  
Kaw: "I doubt they would even think anything wrong with it. Considering they don't even  _know_  the concept of a kiss."  
Asuka huffed like a bull at Futoshi's remark about food. "This doesn't help my view of him."  
The group cracked up at Zorome's  _enthusiasm_. "God damn it Zorome." Muttered Misato.  
~

  
  
_Exploration_  
Kaj: "Now this is interesting. Maybe the path leads to a town of some sort."  
Kaw: "Makes sense. I'm sure a village would have a path to a beach like that."  
Ri: "It'll almost certainly be abandoned, however."  
A: "It's a perfect opportunity to talk about love, at least to them."  
S: "Considering they don't even  _know_  what love is."  
Re: "The feelings are still there. It's increasingly obvious with some people."  
Mi: "For most of them, the feelings were there from the  _first_  episode."

  
  
The town came into view.  
Ma: "Well what'dya know. Kaji and Ritsuko were right."  
Kaw: "The town would've had to have been abandoned once Klaxosaurs became a problem. It's probably been laying in state for a while."  
S: "It definitely looks like it." He observed the letterboxed view. "Kinda reminds me of parts of Japan."  
Mi: "Oh yeah, especially  _after_  Second Impact."  
Kaw: "I find it amazing how quickly nature can reclaim from humans, if we don't hold it at bay."  
A: "Jesus, it certainly  _does_  look like it's been abandoned for  _ages_. I don't think I've seen it this bad, though."  
Re: "They probably find this fascinating. An above ground city, similar but so different to the Geofronts. I imagine they had never even  _considered_  what the past was like."  
Mi: "They would especially find a design like their  _home_  interesting."  
Ri: "If APE wanted those kids to live a somewhat normal life, at least by  _our_  standards, then it makes sense they would replicate these past conditions. Especially if they wanted to foster socialisation and friendship."

  
  
_Pamphlet_  
Re: "Kokoro seems rather curious."  
Mi: "Never would've taken her for the curious type."  
Kaw: "We saw with how she interacted with Mitsuru that she's a naturally curious individual, one of great empathy too."  
She found a pamphlet.  
Kaji, immediately connecting a few dots, started a low chuckle. "I can see where this is going."  
Kaw: "You see the foreshadowing too?"  
A: "Exactly  _how_  is she gonna get pregnant in the first place? They don't even know what a  _kiss_  is."  
Rei meanwhile was busy quelling Lilith's call. "It's all relatively straightforward, I would think."  
Ri: "Plus, I'm sure instinct can guide a few things."  
Mi: "Aw Christ, she  _is_  gonna become pregnant, isn't she? Who the hell will be the father then?"  
Kaworu thought back, and especially took mind of Mitsuru's saving her not five seconds after she found the pamphlet. "Right now, there are two potential candidates, I would feel. Ask this: who out of all the Stamen would she like, or even love?"  
Ma: "Well, there's Futoshi."  
Re: "Or Mitsuru. Right now, it's a matter of who ends out on top."  
S: "She does  _appear_  to like Futoshi though. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to pilot."  
Kaw: "The only way we could know for sure is if our Senses worked with television. Though I can definitely see how the show  _might_  be emphasising Mitsuru and Kokoro, considering this is their  _second_  scene together."

  
  
_Mouth to Mouth_  
Mi: "And it seems there may be something for  _Ichigo_  as well."  
Re: "She definitely continues to feel something for Hiro."  
Kaj: "Well that'll be fun when Goro realises that."  
A: "Goro seems rather chill when it comes to that stuff, though."  
S: "He seems pretty chill regardless."  
Ri: "Of course, Zero Two  _loves_  to shove Ichigo's face in it."  
Ma: "Kinda reminds me of you with everyone else, Asuka."  
A: "Well, when you have someone like Shinji, why  _wouldn't_  you?"  
Kaw: "Not that it helps Ichigo's feelings about the matter."

  
  
_Sunset_  
Kaw: "I imagine this is the first time they've seen a sunset."  
Mi: "Well, a  _significant_  sunset. Considering their habitat has sunlight."  
S: "I don't think I've ever seen the sun  _set_  over ocean."  
Kaj: "Never been west before, Shinji? It's quite unique."  
A: "Have  _any_  of us Children seen the sun set over ocean? I know Germany doesn't really have a significant  _coast_ , let alone anywhere significant to see the sun set over water. I only remember seeing it while I was on the Over The Rainbow."  
Kaw: "Not to mention Berlin itself is somewhat separated from the coast."  
Mi: "Really? Man we're gonna have to show you guys one day."  
Ri: "Zero Two seems to know her stuff about the history of that world."  
Re: "I would feel her knowledge would be common sense. Klaxosaurs are dangerous, therefore APE decided to build the Plantations to protect the human population from them."  
Kaw: "It would definitely help protecting the population if they were in an enclosed area."  
Ri: "Thank the Gods that's not how it worked here. We were lucky enough to have Lilith as a beacon for the Angels, meaning we could turn Tokyo-3 into a  _honeypot fortress_."  
Kaj: "If the Angels, or indeed  _any_  significant alien enemy, attacked elsewhere  _other_  than Tokyo-3, then the way the Franxx world does it would make sense. Mobile fortresses on the scale of the Geofront, with their own mecha squad to protect them."

  
  
_Barbecue_  
Mi: "Now that looks like some nice grub."  
Kaj: "Nothing like a good barbecue."  
Re: "I'm assuming the Plantation custodians set all that up for them while they were busy exploring."  
Kaw: "Yet another reward for good work, I expect."  
A: "Gee, it would've been nice to have some nice food after nearly risking our lives."  
S: "I thought that Sahaquiel ramen was alright. Then again, we nearly died, so any sort of food would've tasted better."  
Mi: "You guys  _did_  feast like that recently. All that good stuff you cooked for Christmas."  
Ma: "Looks like Miku  _basks_  in the stares of boys."  
Asuka was humoured, "I imagine it's to make Zorome jealous."

  
  
_Campfire_  
Ri: "I find it odd they didn't come to the conclusion that  _Klaxosaurs_ may have been the deciding factor in not living on the surface."  
Kaw: "Odds are it didn't even spring to their minds. Especially with how laid back they've been today."  
S: "It sprung to Miku's mind. And they're obviously thankful to Papa for doing it."  
A: "Other than Hiro. Though how would extracting what amounts to  _oil_  from the ground attract Klaxosaurs?"  
Re: "We already know that the Klaxosaurs attack  _anything_  with a significant magma energy signature. Could be an extension of that."  
Kaw: "Odds are the Klaxosaur are linked to magma energy, one way or another."  
Ma: "Maybe it's just like Mother Nature protecting her assets."  
Ri: "If they were trying to go for that angle, it's possible."  
S: "At the very least, Hiro's Squad finally seems to be accepting of him."  
Mi: "They already were, but now he's a proper pilot with Zero Two, it would help."  
Asuka was cynical and flat. "So they only like him because he can pilot."  
Ri: "I mean, it would help to pull your weight."

  
  
_Crab_  
A: "For God's sake, you can show more than  _one_  trait with someone."  
Kaw: "His eating is definitely a significant aspect. Though as we know, significant amounts of eating point to deeper psychological issues. We see this with  _both_  Sakuras."  
Ri: "Indeed, binge eating often leads to significant issues, physically and mentally. We can already see Futoshi is more...  _shapely_ , but it's certainly possible he has other mental issues."  
Re: "Low self-esteem, maybe? I definitely saw shades of that with Sakura."  
Ri: "And I can see shades in Futoshi too, at least from what we see. It may not be the food, but he seems more dependent as well. Hell, he might even be  _depressed_  for all we know."  
S: "I know for a fact  _I_  never had to eat a lot to be depressed."  
Asuka would've snarked as she does, but further thinking gave her pause for a moment, eventually resting her head on Shinji. "You and me both, Shinji."  
Kaj: "...I would think eating would be to make one feel happy."  
Mi: "Much like alcohol, it would just make you  _more_  depressed."

  
  
_Stars_  
Ma: "It's a rare moment in our world to see the stars like that."  
Ri: "I'm pretty sure the last time I saw them like that was right before Ramiel."  
S: "It's definitely a nice sight."  
A: "You should go to the country sometime then. It's definitely a sight for sore eyes."  
Mi: "And I imagine there ain't that many surface settlements to cause any light pollution. Almost all their world would see it like that."  
Re: "I imagine they even see a significant starscape from Mistilteinn. There doesn't seem to be that much lighting on the surface of a Plantation."  
Kaw: "Well, they have their surface lights and some spotlights. But I imagine near Mistilteinn there wouldn't be any strong sources of light. You'd want your pilots to get some good sleep, and the day/night cycle is quite important to that."

  
  
_Orion_  
Misato noted with some awe. "It's been a while since I've seen Orion like that."  
Ma: "Their world is a world without a Second Impact, then. They must've had  _another_  sort of natural disaster, to cause the parched Earth and Klaxosaurs."  
A: "I recall seeing Orion in Germany, though."  
Kaj: "The changing of the axis would merely shift how the stars appear in the sky. Of course, if the axis  _did_  shift by any significant amount, the world would've been even  _more_  screwed."  
S: "What caused the constant summer then? I was taught it was due to said shift."  
Ritsuko shrugged. "Kaji might know better, but I think the UN and SEELE embellished the cover story a bit. Considering the sky is still  _mostly_  the same."  
Kaj: "Correct, they thought to make it sound even  _more_  like it was a freak event, so no one would suspect it was actually  _them_ who caused it. Though to be fair, it  _did_  shift. Ever so slightly, so they didn't  _exactly_  lie."  
Maya thought. "I know ice and permafrost can function as a carbon sink. Melting all that would make the Earth more of a greenhouse, wouldn't it?"  
Kaj: "Pretty much. The climate changed quite a bit due to that."  
Mi: "Al Gore was right, then."  
S: "Huh. I kinda expected it to be a crock of shit."

  
  
_15th Star_  
Ma: "That's really sweet of Hiro to name a  _star_  after Ichigo."  
Mi: "I wonder if he did the same for Zero Two."  
S: "It would be the  _second_  star of Orion, I would think."  
Kaw: "I would think the fact her star is one not normally seen would be an analogy."  
A: "Or, you could just be seeing analogy in everything in this show."  
Kaworu pursed his lips. "That's the  _point_  of analogy."  
Ri: "Of course, we don't need analogy to know Ichigo wants Hiro's attention."  
They collectively cringed as Hiro interrupted her confession, though it was for a decent reason. The meteor shower helped change their expressions to wonder.  
Didn't stop Asuka from berating the boy. "Look kid, I respect ya but you gotta be more  _perspective_  about these sorts of things."

  
  
Asuka glared at the credits. "Well,  _this_  is just more fanservice. I'm sure there's easier ways to find hentai than to wait for a wormhole to pop one out."  
  
"At least Ichigo takes Hiro's lack of perceptiveness in her stride." Misato noted. "Seems _some_ things about men remain the same, even though out different worlds."  
  
"If anything, Hiro is more perspective about that sort of thing than  _I_  was." Defended Shinji. "At least,  _before_  Asuka made the message  _quite_  clear to me."  
  
"To be fair, that wasn't  _all_  your fault, was it?  _I've_  got some blame too."  
  
"Though maybe it was wise you didn't go too fast with Shinji. With all the masks you lot had, it was downright  _luck_  you two managed to get together."  
  
"Considering what happened when they  _didn't_." Rei deadpanned.  
  
"Yeah Kaji,  _somehow_  if they didn't get together, we'd all be orange juice by now." Maya matched Rei's tone.  
  
This entertained Kaworu, as he tried to suppress how much it humoured him. "I've never heard  _that_  used as an analogy for LCL."  
  
"Considering the analogy  _this_  show uses, it's quite tame." Spoke Ritsuko, performing percussive maintenance on the Ultradisc player.  _Eventually_ , the next episode got started.  
~~~

 

##  2.8: Boys x Girls

 

_Battle_  
A: "And we're  _immediately_  back to action."  
Mi: "Vacations can't last forever."  
S: "Like we've even  _had_  one."  
Kaw: "On the bright side, this episode  _shouldn't_  be one we have to look away from every  _12 seconds_."  
Ri: "They seem to be taking on this Klaxosaur quite well, actually. Colour me surprised."  
Ma: "Maybe that vacation did them some good. Sometimes a bit of time off is good for recuperating and training."  
Kaj: "But you don't want to take too much time off, otherwise your skills start diminishing."  
Re: "Even so, they didn't expect  _that_  slime attack."  
S: "That's sorta like Matarael, isn't it?"  
A: "Well, they're probably burning to death in that case." Cynical clapping. "Once again Squad 13 have completely failed."

  
  
_Slime_  
Re: "Odd. What would the point of that emission be if it wasn't an attack?"  
Ri: "You could still do mechanical damage, even with a benign slime. It gets in all the different openings in the armour and would make it harder to move the limbs."  
Ma: "At the very least  _our_  Evangelion are partially biological to counteract something like that. The Franxx looks  _completely_ mechanical, they don't even require a resident soul in a core to run."  
A: "That slime probably has some  _other_  function then."  
Everyone could pick up on her implication that Trigger were perverted.  
Mi: "I  _would_  say I doubt people could fetishise a robot, but the simple fact this show  _exists_  proves me wrong."

  
  
_Drippings_  
The slime dribbled into the cockpit.  
Ri: "Okay,  _why aren't the cockpits airtight_?"  
And it started burning away at the pistil's plugsuit.  
Misato started giving a heavy laugh. "Oh I can see where this is going."  
A: "What, the boys get distracted by a bit of skin? It's  _very_  obvious, isn't it."  
S: "Probably doesn't help they're teenagers."  
Re: "As long as they don't let it get to their heads."  
Kaw: "Rei, it gets to  _my_  head. They have  _no_  chance."

  
  
_Acid_  
Ma: "So that slime was  _designed_  to do that?"  
Ri: "It was still corrosive, like Matarael's one. Fair enough, that might explain how it got into the cockpit. Of course, this wouldn't be an issue if the pistil suits weren't  _painted_  on."  
A: "I'm pretty sure Matarael's acid would burn through the plugsuit."  
Ri: "It would  _also_  burn through your skin and bone."  
S: "Plus, even  _if_  it burned off your plugsuit, the Eva is a solo system. At worst, you'll just have to use sound only mode and request a towel when you get out."  
A: "Of course,  _if_  I was piloting with Shinji, maybe I wouldn't give that much of a damn."  
Mi: "At the very least, they  _sound_  like they can still get the job done."  
And they did. Well, specifically Strelitzia.  
It was at this moment Hiro decided to inform Zero Two about the lack of plugsuit.  
Kaj: "Hiro's an idiot."  
A: "Hiro's  _respectful_.  _And_  he _justifiably_ left it until  _after_  the enemy was defeated, so that no one would get distracted."  
Re: "Almost like he  _knew_  how the girls would react."  
Ri: "It's a fair enough response, to be fair. I'm sure you all wouldn't want to end up naked in front of anyone."  
Asuka muttered. "Not like it mattered when NERV did it."  
Mi: "We haven't even  _done_  that since Iruel."  
A: "Guess we have  _something_  to thank it for, then."  
That got them laughing.  
~

  
  
_Debrief_  
Kaw: "You can see each of their personalities by the way they judge the boys."  
A: "Especially with Zero Two, and how much she doesn't give a shit about that sort of stuff."  
S: "Considering her first interaction with Hiro, she was  _completely_  nude. At least  _my_  first interaction with you was only an upskirt."  
Asuka poked out her tongue. "That I promptly _charged_ you for, and didn't fuss more about it."  
Mi: "At least until _Toji_ fussed."  
Re: "He was  _also_  promptly charged, if I recall."  
Ri: "Goro makes a good point. If they had told them, they would've completely locked up, might've even lost the battle."  
Kaji facepalmed. "Futoshi isn't helping their case."  
A: "Neither is Hiro. Or Zero Two."  
Ma: "Then again, they're a unique case."  
Kaw: "It  _definitely_  wouldn't help. I know when  _Rei_  glares at me like that, I might have made a mistake."  
Re: "I haven't glared at you like that since the  _last_  time we went to that forest."

  
  
_Ogle_  
Ri: "Ah Gods. It sounds like it's getting to them."  
Ma: "They're still quite green though. They probably haven't learned to deal with this in a productive fashion."  
Mi: "What  _would_  be a productive way to deal with stuff like this?"  
A: "Well Misato, just look at the way  _we_  deal with it!"  
Misato gave her a look. "The way  _you_ guys deal with it, is by either flooding Tokyo-3 with blood, or flooding  _yourselves_ with your  _partners_."  
Her pure deadpan guaranteed the entire room would crack up at that remark.  
Kaj: "And I doubt they would want to do that."  
S: "It sounds like it's  _especially_  getting to Miku."  
Kaw: "Do they really expect to be able to just  _stop_  living with their partners? The people they need to actually  _pilot_  the damn Franxx?"  
Ri: "I doubt the commanders would allow that."

  
  
_Split_  
Ritsuko grumbled as she was immediately proven wrong.  
Mi: "Oh God, they're  _serious_." Misato on the other hand was  _laughing_.  
A: "Surely there's a more  _mature_  way of dealing with that."  
Kaj: "Considering you, if I recall correctly, didn't believe boys and girls should even be under the same  _roof_  after  _7_."  
A: "Oh right." A glance sideward. "Thank God I don't think like that now."  
Mi: "Knowing how teenagers are like, we should've  _expected_  them to react like this."  
Re: "Chances are the commanders are  _allowing_  this deliberately. Especially if they wanted to make a point."  
Kaw: "I imagine they monitor every inch of their habitat. So they  _would_  know."  
Kaworu, on the other hand, was immediately proven  _right_.  
S: "So Doctor Franxx wants to monitor this household  _because_  everyone's going through puberty?"  
Ri: "I wouldn't expect them to go through that late, but then again they've been genetically engineered."  
Kaj: "Also I don't recall if we even  _know_  their ages. They're just vaguely teenage."  
A: "Still, lotta hormones going round."  
Mi: "Hell, you lot  _still_  have plenty of those hormones."  
Kaw: "We have our methods of resolving any problems caused by said hormones, at least."

  
  
_Subvert_  
A: "Of course, Zero Two just doesn't give a shit about what anyone else wants."  
S: "Makes sense, she just want to be with Hiro. No piece of masking tape will prevent her from doing that."  
Kaw: "Hiro wouldn't give a damn either. Their relationship seems equally dependent on one another."  
Ri: "It certainly seems like it. Zero Two needs Hiro or she'll go on a rampage. Hiro needs Zero Two or he'll want to kill himself. Honestly it sounds a  _lot_  like you four."  
Re: "Good to know we aren't the only ones dependent on one another." She deadpanned.  
Kaji gave a chuckle at the scene unfolding. "I  _knew_  the boys would try to push these stupid rules as much as they could."  
Mi: "Okay,  _that's_  a bit bull. Why did  _they_  get the bathroom to themselves?"  
A: "Zorome has a point. It's  _their_  side."  
Ma: "I imagine the girls are gonna paint themselves into a corner eventually."  
Mi: "Eventually, the commanders  _will_  have to intervene. With how the boys are pushing it, justifiably, I  _know_  there will eventually be a boil over."  
Ri: "And it would be the girls  _overreaction_  to blame. They should've just pulled an Asuka and charged them a 'viewing fee'."  
A: "See? It  _is_  a good idea. The boys get taught a bit of respect, and you get to feel like you've gotten back at them. You don't have to  _saw your house in half._ "

  
  
_Provoke_  
Kaw: "I can see how  _Goro_  could come up with an idea like that. With the girls he's respectful, but around the boys he's just like them."  
A: "Also Zorome and Futoshi are idiots, as Ichigo suggested."  
Kaj: "Maybe the  _girls_  are idiots, in this case. They can't really complain about having the clean the bathroom."  
Mi: "Well yeah, they  _wanted_  the bathroom so they have to  _clean_  it. I'd say the lake was better; sure it would be cold but it's not like you have to  _clean_  a lake afterwards."  
Re: "You'd want to leave it as it was, but it wouldn't require  _active_  cleaning."  
S: "Plus, their lake actually looks quite nice. I wouldn't mind going for a swim in it."

  
  
_Dine_  
Asuka and half the group burst into laughter as the girls continued to get hoisted by their own petards. "Did they not  _think_ about what they wanted?"  
Mi: "By the looks of it,  _no_. They just split the house 50/50."  
Kaw: "So the boys not only bathe in the lake, they get the dining room. I'm sure Hamlet had something to say about this."  
The camera panned out.  
Now  _all_  the group were laughing, as they witnessed how the boys had  _also_  gotten a hand on the tape and  _curved_  it to the dining room.  
Ri: "They found a loophole!"  
Kaj: "They should've taped it to the front door."  
Re: "They shouldn't have done this  _at all_."  
S: "As Goro said. At least he offered an olive branch."  
A: "That no one but Zero Two took."  
Ma: "Miku  _wanted_  to take it."  
Mi: "Food is a good leverage. But I think the girls have become  _stubborn_."  
Kaj: "As Hiro said."  
Kaw: "Zero Two's outlook on this seems rather different to his."  
Asuka exhaled sharply. "By 'spicing up', she  _obviously_  means pushing the girls over the edge."  
Ma: "She's not exactly on  _their_  side, is she?"  
Ri: "She never even gave a  _single_  damn about this whole thing."

  
  
_Greenhouse_  
Kaw: "Well well. Yet another scene with Mitsuru and Kokoro."  
Ri: "They  _have_  been spending a while together, haven't they?"  
A: "I'd say. Considering that two by four of a foreshadow they did last episode."  
Re: "They  _both_  have secrets they want hidden from the others. Mitsuru his medication, Kokoro that pamphlet."  
Mi: "Didn't you say  _your_  call was to do  _that_?"  
Re: "Indeed. Kaworu helps with quelling that call, however."  
Misato wasn't sure how to respond to such a reply.  
S: "This is all just foreshadowing, isn't it?"  
Ma: "Considering this entire show just seems like a sex metaphor."  
Re: "I think Kokoro is attracted to Mitsuru's cool and collected demeanour."  
Kaw: "Do you think they will become an item in this show?"  
Ri: "Her partnership with Futoshi would be an obstacle, I would think. Unless they get swapped around."  
Mi: "Which you mentioned was possible. Considering Mitsuru can't get it up with Ikuno."  
Badly suppressed laughter from her immaturity.

  
  
_Ration_  
S: "They have to eat  _rations_." He deadpanned.  
A: "Yeah they didn't entirely think this through, did they?"  
Kaw: "When emotions dictate ones actions, one might not think them through."  
Ri: "Which is exactly what a  _pilot_  would want to  _avoid_."  
Mi: "Obviously, most of  _those_  pilot pairs don't know that."  
Ma: "They're new to piloting, they have time to learn."  
Re: "Indeed. I imagine this will be a learning experience for everyone involved. Although I find it odd they've never been to the first floor of their own abode."  
A room was blocked out with yellow tape.  
Kaj: "Odds are they're gonna have a look."  
A: "A room that says  _keep out_? Of  _course_  they're gonna look."

  
  
_Secret_  
Mi: "I see Zero Two is still licking the competition."  
A: "Showing dominance, more like."  
Ri: "At least Zero Two is mature enough to  _not_  let something like a boy ogling her get to her head."  
S: "Considering her relationship with Hiro, she probably didn't mind."  
Kaw: "And I doubt she'll succumb to peer pressure. That's not like her."  
Re: "If anything, she'll get them to  _stop_  acting like this. Directly or indirectly."  
A: "Given her status as elite pilot, she probably sees all this as the incessant wailing of babies."  
Kaj: "Considering she took down that sign on the bathroom, I suspect she's getting involved in the game of sabotage and conspiracy."  
Ma: "That's not really  _that_  big a sabotage and conspiracy."  
Kaj: "Compared to us, maybe."

  
  
_Sabotage_  
Ma: "I wouldn't be  _that_  cynical though. Maybe allowing them to bathe there is like an olive branch."  
Ri: "Considering the  _boys_  offered an olive branch earlier."  
Mi: "Of course, Zero Two would've known the boys would've taken her up on that offer. As Zorome said, it's like they waved a white flag."  
A: "Don't tell me." She was as flat as the Earth wasn't. "The girls are gonna be there already, and they're gonna get a sight of stamen wang."  
Re: "It  _is_  rather obvious, isn't it?"  
Approximately one second later, Asuka gave a smirk; both satisfied she was proven right and  _dissatisfied_  she was  _proven right_ , as all the girls of the show looked on in horror.  
Kaj: "Knew it."  
S: "And this was all Zero Two's doing."  
Kaw: "Maybe they should've gotten another source of this information. Because knowing girls, they're about to be thrown against the wall."  
Asuka turned to Rei. "That says a lot about us, doesn't it?"  
Rei's simple, blank reply was a single "Yep."

  
  
_Throw_  
Ma: "They aren't throwing them against any walls, at least."  
A: "Merely bombarding them with anything they could get their hands on. Man Zero Two got  _everyone_  didn't she?"  
Ri: "I imagine she was getting tired of their immaturity."  
Kaw: "Would an event like this  _force_  the commander's hand? Because if that's what Zero Two was going for, then that's quite a genius plan."  
Mi: "If I was in Nana's shoes, I'd intervene at this point. Cyborg be damned."  
S: "Considering Zero Two is  _stealing everyone's clothes_ , yes I do suspect that's what she's trying to do."

  
  
_Towel_  
Kaj: "Well. Now Zero Two's seen  _Hiro_  naked."  
Mi: "We all have." She was flat.  
Asuka was laughing at Zero Two's  _relatively_  light hearted teasing of Hiro. "Damn she's fast."  
Maya was trying not to squee at the adorableness. "She's definitely enjoying herself."  
They saw how she threw all the clothes at Hiro.  
S: "Good to see Hiro can see the humour in all this."  
Ri: "Of course, this never would've happened had everyone just acted more maturely."  
Mi: "They're teenagers. You don't expect maturity in them as a  _rule_."  
They grew quiet as Zero Two revealed her reasoning.  
Re: "...I can understand her. She just wants to feel more human."  
Kaw: "Indeed. We can relate."

  
  
_Authority_  
Mi: "Jesus they're  _still_  going at it?"  
Ri: "They're both in it for the long haul now. Unless the commanders get their act together for once."  
S: "At least Mitsuru isn't getting involved in this."  
A: "By the looks of it, it's mainly  _Zorome_. Though that does fit from what we've seen of him."  
Nana finally bought this clusterfuck to a stop.  
Kaj: "She  _does_  remind me of you, Misato."  
Mi: "Well, yeah. A good commander knows when to discipline their troops and when to praise them."  
Kaw: "And if we consider she had  _already_  been lenient with Squad 13, to follow Doctor Franxx's wishes."  
Ma: "She sounded like she  _didn't_  want to do that."  
Mi: "Well yeah. Something like this you would want to resolve  _immediately_. Considering the piloting system of the Franxx requires both male and female to be in sync, something like this could legitimately  _threaten_  the safety of the  _entire Plantation_. Nana and Hachi know that."  
Re: "As they should. They're the commanders after all."

  
  
_Rebellious_  
Kaw: "I knew the girls would suspect Zero Two did that."  
Ri: "As they rightfully should."  
Re: "Zero Two's explanation seems somewhat foreboding to me, however."  
S: "Considering she's been a part of other squads, she probably knows how easy it is for pilots to die out there."  
Kaw: "Which makes Zero Two's actions make sense. She knows how something like this could result in tragedy on the battlefield."  
Kaj: "I doubt the boys would get a reasonable explanation for this, however."  
Ma: "Then again, most of this was caused by the  _girls_  in the first place, wasn't it?"  
A: "Yeah,  _they_  could've dealt with it in a more mature way."  
Mi: "Hiro seems to be offering a reasonable explanation. I imagine it  _was_  fun for him."  
Ma: "Especially seeing Zero Two be like that."  
Re: "His explanation of the piloting relationship seems similar to ours, isn't it?"  
S: "Except we're both controlling  _and_  feeling the pain."  
Ri: "We strive for gender equality at NERV." She deadpanned. "At the very least, the stamen are starting to realise that their partners are people too."  
A: "About time. At least Hiro already thought that."  
Kaw: "I'm sure some other boys thought that too."

  
  
_Conclusion_  
Re: "Seems the girls have come to that conclusion as well."  
S: "So the lesson they were taught today is that the other sex are people too? I mean, I would think they would know that by now."  
A: "You'd be surprised, Shinji. Just look at all those boys at school I had to put down."  
Kaj: "We may not be alike at all, but we can still work together and form something great."  
Ri: "Of course, a man isn't exactly required, is it Maya?"  
Maya gave a small chuckle. "We showed society, didn't we?"  
Ri: "Though it helps after all we went through, we told society to stuff it."  
Her remark got a laugh out of the gathered.  
Re: "There are  _some_  things that require one of another sex. As Kokoro implied."  
Ri: "Not if you science the  _shit_  out of it!"  
That  _also_  got laughs out. Misato gave Ritsuko a knowing look.

  
  
_Search_  
Mi: "Ah Christ, where did she get off to?"  
A: "The commanders probably know. They have eyes everywhere."  
Kaw: "This would serve to bond the boys and girls more, I imagine."  
The camera panned down a darkened hallway, with ripped off police tape hanging off a doorway.  
Re: "Found her."  
Kaj: "Maybe the contents of this room will change her mind."  
S: "What  _would_  be in a taped off room?"  
Ri: "It's taped off for a reason, Shinji."  
Ma: "It looks like a dormitory, like the pilots usually have."

  
  
_Gone_  
Kaj: "Well that's a horrible implication."  
Miku looked around the room, and noticed many things of interest.  
Including a photograph of a squad that wasn't their own.  
Mi: "...That  _is_  a horrible implication."  
Ri: "...That squad would've been completely wiped out."  
The syndicate fell silent as they observed. Especially as Miku's entire outlook seemed to change in an instant.  
A: "...something like this  _would_  completely change her. You told me, Misato. About the MP-Evangelion. When I... died to them. How bad they can be."  
Mi: "...did that change how you viewed them?"  
A: "...it did. Knowing how easily I  _could_."  
Kaw: "...That is exactly what Miku is going through right now. The enemy may be different, but the feeling was still the same."  
Re: "...This is why Zero Two and the commanders wanted this resolved. They don't want another squad wiped out."  
Ri: "And Goro knows this. If they don't work together, they'll meet the same fate."

  
  
"...I thought it sweet they changed the flowers out." Maya murmured. "It's a little memory of them."  
  
"...God knows  _I_  wouldn't want to be forgotten like that."  
  
"The meaning of those flowers make this worse." Rei thought out loud. "...That squad was young and seemed close."  
  
"...that is the one thing we don't want to ever happen." Misato spoke, some emotion breaking through her cool. "I don't think we would ever recover from such a thing."  
  
"...It is a possibility, however. Which is why we're so hard on you lot when it comes to piloting."  
  
"...We know that, Ritsuko." Asuka softly spoke.  
  
"...especially with how piloting's like." Shinji emulated Asuka's soft tone. "But... out of all the things that could happen. As long as we got the job done."  
  
"...the thing with  _us_  though." Kaworu scooted a little closer to Rei. "Four Evangelions for five pilots.  _Someone_  will be left."  
  
"...You or Hikari." Realised Rei.  
  
"...and you know how  _I_  was like when I thought I lost you."  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
"...Well, this is depressing."  
  
Kaji's remark lightened the mood a little, which was good as the next episode was starting.  
~~~

 

##  2.9: Triangle Bomb

 

_Gift_  
Kaw: "I see Goro is engaging in a spot of philosophy."  
Kaj: "Philosophising can be fun. I'm sure you two know it well."  
A: "That's if you mean  _actual_  philosophising, not the  _suggestive_  philosophising."  
Re: "We do both." She cheekily remarked. "Though his philosophising is specifically related to  _Ichigo_."  
Ri: "And how she seems hard to predict, by the sounds of it."  
Mi: "So like most of us."  
S: "They have  _Christmas_  as well?"  
A: "I doubt it's called Christmas there. It's probably something like 'Thank APE for your miserable lives' day or some shit."  
Ma: "It would be a good way of rewarding the pilots. Make them feel appreciated for the job they do in protecting the rest of the plantation."  
Mi: "Sounds like Squad 13 have been rewarded quite a bit lately. Which is odd especially considering what happened  _last_ episode."  
Re: "Though considering what they did the episode  _before that_."  
A: "Some of the gifts seem pretty cheap too. A pen? Another ball?  _Peanuts_?"  
S: "Goro implied they  _ask_ for the gifts."  
Asuka gave Shinji a look. "Man they aren't creative."  
Kaj: "Hiro's is, somewhat. A book on birds."  
A: " _More_  birds?"  
~

  
  
_Eavesdrop_  
Ma: "Aww, that's sweet of Hiro."  
Kaw: "Ah yes, how sweet the sound of love."  
Re: "Shame we can't sense it through the screen."  
Kaw: "We know how it feels from experience, don't we?"  
Flashback to their childhood days.  
Mi: "Man they really  _were_  bred for the job, aren't they?"  
Ri: "APE don't really seem to be a group that cares about the whole can of worms something like this would result in."  
A collective wince swept around the room, as they realised the extent of Goro's feelings and Ichigo's obliviousness towards them.  
A: "God damn they  _both_  got a hair clip for her?"  
S: "Man I feel really sorry for Goro."  
Kaj: "I'm sure everyone here feels the same way. But Goro doesn't hold it against Hiro."  
Mi: "Well yeah, that's just how he's like though."

  
  
_What Is Love?_  
A: "So Hiro is only now finding out about Ichigo's feelings towards him? I would've thought there was  _something_  that suggested 'Maybe she's into me'."  
Kaw: "He continues to see her as a sibling. Also, his budding relationship with Zero Two would certainly muddy the senses."  
Re: "It's certainly possible he never knew the full extent. Considering how Ichigo had also never really put her love of Hiro into appropriate words."  
Ma: "I mean, she  _almost_  did at the end of that beach episode. Before Hiro interrupted her."  
Ri: "And Goro is perfectly fine with it. Obviously he just wants her happy."  
Kaw: "Though  _he_  loves  _Ichigo_  as well. God damn, if the show goes on like this, I'll need to  _actually_  start  _charting_ the relationships."  
That got laughs out of a few people. "It  _does_  seem like a complex map of relations, doesn't it?" Spoke Kaji. "Certainly not as easy to understand as  _our_  relationships."  
S: "It certainly does sound like Goro to just calmly drop a bombshell like that."  
Mi: "At the very least, he finally  _understands_  his feelings for her. They might not be requited, but at least he  _knows_  his feelings for her."

  
  
_Gutenberg_  
S: "Well great. It's one of those big Klaxosaurs that nearly ended the show."  
A: "I'm sure it won't pose  _that_  much of a threat to their habitat. Especially considering it's over  _2000_  kilometres away from where they're at."  
Ri: "To their habitat, maybe. But to the  _pilots_."  
Mi: "Even to them, they have a bit more fighting experience then the last time they faced a Gutenberg. In addition to the small break they've had  _and_  their recent lesson in mortality, I'm sure they'll do this with Strelitzia carrying the team only  _half_  the time, instead of all the time."  
Kaj: "That still doesn't speak too kindly of Squad 13's chances."  
Mi: "They're still amateurs."  
Re: "Nana has a point with her plan. Sometimes it's better to intercept the enemy before it arrives at your fortress."  
Kaw: "Same idea Misato had with Israfel."  
Mi: "Though the main reason for that was we were  _still_  recovering from what Ramiel did. We're damn lucky the next few battles didn't require much strain from Tokyo-3."

  
  
_Journey_  
Mi: "Wait, they're  _skating_  towards it? Why not use a transport of some sort, save your fuel for the damn battle?!"  
Ri: "A question for the philosophers."  
The Ange- Klaxosaur came into view.  
Kaw: "It vaguely reminds me of Leliel."  
Asuka squinted her eyes at the great, floating ball of a Klaxosaur. "I can definitely see similarities."  
Re: "It does seem to lack the extra dimensional qualities of Leliel."  
Argentea begun the attack.  
A: "Don't just go at it alone, you idiots!"  
And was promptly put into a position of distress.  
S: "What is that, the 4th, 5th time Argentea has been put into that situation?"  
Kaj: "When  _both_  pilots think less with strategy and more with force, of course it will result in a failure."  
Argentea spotted a core and immediately went for it.  
Ma: "I assume this will be a demonstration of that maxim, Kaji."  
Kaj: "They had literally  _just_  demonstrated it but sure, lets watch them make the same exact mistake again."  
Delphinium bailed Argentea out by replacing them as the ones that needed bailing out of the whole 'trapped in the Klaxosaur' situation.  
Not that it helped when the Klaxosaur made an explosion.  
Re: "If the AT-Field existed in that reality, a simple explosion like that wouldn't be too much of a problem."

  
  
_Error_  
Mi: "Man that  _hurt_  as a Commander to watch."  
A: "What did they do wrong?"  
Mi: " _Everything_. Though it's half Argentea using their Wolverine claws as a substitute for their brains, and no one else getting involved or even really trying to  _stop_  Argentea."  
Ri: "Hang on a minute, where did  _Ichigo_  go?"  
Kaj: "I'm sure this flashback will tell us exactly what happened."  
It did.  
S: " _Why_  would you eject the Pistil if they're  _required_  to run the Franxx?"  
Mi: "I know right? Seems a bit stupid. It would be like you ejecting the core of your Evangelion should things go haywire."  
That remark scheduled a cronjob in Kaworu's mind, as the rest of the crew continued making remarks.

  
  
_Leliel_  
Asuka noted with slight horror, "Wait, he's  _inside_  the Klaxosaur? This  _is_  Leliel!"  
Mi: "It already sounds like a less hardcore Leliel. Considering when you got stuck in that damned Angel, you couldn't communicate  _full stop_."  
A: "I'm sure the effect would still be the same for Goro, though."  
S: "Yeah. Being trapped in that tin can like that."  
A: "...It's quite confronting, having a timer that counts down to your  _death_."  
S: "...I'd say I wouldn't know how  _I_  would react to something like that. But I can't really say that, having seen our show."  
Kaw: "...Goro seems to be taking it decently. If it's any consolation."  
Ma: "I see  _another_  flaw with the Franxx. Why  _doesn't_  it use the magma fuel if there's no pistil?"  
Ri: "Since the pistils  _are_  the interfaces for the Franxx, it  _requires_  a pistil for any significant use. Including running the power systems."  
Ma: "Well  _that's_ a bit of a stupid system."

  
  
_Berate_  
A: "Props to her for having the willpower to  _berate_  her squad members  _while_  she's still injured."  
Kaw: "She cares for Goro. It may not be on the same level as her love for Hiro, but there's certainly  _something_  there."  
Re: "Or maybe it is. Maybe she finds herself conflicted about it."  
Kaj: "Or maybe once she realises Hiro is out of bounds, she'll settle for Goro."  
Mi: "Settling for the guy who  _actually_  loves her?"  
Shinji chuckled. "Zorome is a wise man to want to back away from that argument."  
Kaj: "Too bad he wasn't that wise on the battlefield. Maybe they could've  _avoided_  this situation in the first place."  
Ri: "To be fair,  _we_  had to retreat when Unit-02 was taken into Leliel. When something like that happens, you  _have_ to regroup and replan. You don't want to stay on the field, just it case it happens  _again_."  
Mi: "As horrible as it sounds, Nana made the right choice. And it would've been even more of a harder choice, cause this Klaxosaur isn't on their doorstep. It's thousands of kilometres away."  
Ma: "Which would only  _decrease_  the time they could have for a rescue operation."  
A: "...He's still in a much better position than  _I_  was."  
Ri: "...Considering they still plan on using immense firepower."  
S: "...you can understand  _why_  they'd react like that."  
Ri: "...Sometimes that's just how you have to think."

  
  
_Amniotic_  
A: "I wonder what  _this_  is trying to say."  
Mi: "Delphinium is even in a  _fetal position_ , it's pretty obvious."  
Ri: "30 minutes in and he's already at 85%. Those batteries are  _trash_  compared to ours."  
Ma: "Then again, it's not like they need them, considering they have  _liquid fuel_."  
Kaw: "I think Ichigo is  _also_  starting to realise the true extent of her feelings to Goro."  
S: "I'm kinda worried about his plan though, considering his current position of not being able to do anything."  
Kaj: "Whatever his plan is, he's down to 27% on his batteries."  
Ri: "Wait,  _what_? A _phone call_ used  _that much_?!"  
A: "...And he's  _already_  struggling to breathe. They need to deploy  _now_  or he won't make it."  
Re: "...I'd like to think he won't die this far into the series."  
Ri: "We are over halfway through the discs. Odds are if Trigger wanted to pull something like that, they'd do it around this point."

  
  
_Rescue 3: Rescue with a Vengeance_  
Re: "She  _must_  care for Goro, if she was willing to risk herself."  
Kaw: "Even if her feelings for Goro aren't as strong as they are for Hiro, they're still there, and they're still strong."  
Ri: "I find it strategically odd that they still send  _Argentea_  out to face the Klaxosaur. Considering they're the one who trapped Delphinium in the first place."  
Kaj: "Argentea would also have some empirical experience with how it works. And I doubt they'll make the same mistake  _again_."  
Mi: "Have you  _seen_  their track record? At the very least,  _Strelitzia_  is doing most of the heavy lifting."  
A: "…We don't even know if Ichigo's plan will even work or not."  
S: "Well if it doesn't, then  _she's_  dead too."  
Ma: "That Klaxosaur must be moving at a thousand kilometres an hour, if it's already  _that_  close to the Plantation."

  
  
_Asphyxia_  
Asuka was gradually becoming more distressed, as the reminders begun to surface again. "...he's having the same sort of hallucinations I had."  
Kaw: "...We know why he cares so much for Ichigo, at least."  
Re: "Outside of Hiro, Ichigo sounds like the first friend he had. And even back then, he calls it love."  
Kaj: "And even back then, Ichigo had pined for Hiro more than Goro. Poor lad."  
S: "...This is why he's okay with that then. He's always been a loner of sorts."  
Mi: "...Even back then. Ichigo and Hiro sound like the two people he can truly be open with."  
Ri: "That's why he was able to confess to Hiro about his feelings for Ichigo. Hiro is one of those special people in Goro's life that he can be completely open with."  
Ma: "Sounds a lot like you guys."  
Kaw: "I can certainly see how he could  _also_  love Hiro. He would certainly have good reason to."  
Mi: "Is that  _another_  branch to add to this chart you're thinking of making?"  
Kaw: "Quite possibly. Though he certainly  _regrets_  not being able to tell Ichigo about anything."

  
  
_Destruct_  
A: "...he's not serious with the self-destruct, right?"  
S: "...Sounds like he is."  
Asuka looked troubled. In fact she had been troubled throughout most of this episode. "...that idiot."  
Mi: "...At least Ichigo put a stop to that."  
Ri: "Right on time, too."  
Kaj: "Though unless they start doing something, they're still gonna die."  
Ma: "...I don't think they will. They're too far into this."  
They watched as Delphinium reactivated, dropping off something as it got the hell out of there.  
Re: "An auxiliary power unit, I would think."  
Kaw: "It would be used as a bomb. Considering Goro was going for that."  
The N2 like explosion proved Kaworu's thoughts correct.  
Asuka leant her head on Shinji. "Least they got out of that, eh Shinji?"  
Shinji returned the affection. "Yeah. We both got out of it as well."  
A: "...yeah."

  
  
_Crater_  
Mi: "Oh Jesus, that would've  _obliterated_  the plantation."  
Ri: "It's a good thing they didn't have to use any firepower on it, then. Because that crater looks  _larger_  than a single plantation."  
A: "...nothing like nearly dying alone and cold to remind you of what's important."  
S: "...Sounds like Goro took that to heart. I know we certainly did."  
A: "...and I'm so glad I did, Shinji."  
Re: "...You don't want to regret your life. I certainly took that to heart. And I know for a fact you two did as well."  
A: "...that's  _the_  reason why I bonded so closely to Shinji in the aftermath of Leliel. Getting that close to dying, knowing I had just found  _someone_  in my life that truly cared.

  
  
...i'm so glad I had that opportunity, Shinji. I... I didn't want to die in there, thinking about what could've been. and..."  
  
Her composure had gradually deteriorated throughout this episode, all too painful memories of Leliel still there like a jagged piece of steel, deep in her mind. Shinji could see this all too well, and wrapped her up in an attempt of calming the shaken girl.  
  
"Shh... it's alright Asuka."  
  
The rest of the group remained quiet at this rare display of weakness.  
  
"...may we go, Misato?" A begging look towards her.  
  
Misato could see in the poor girl's eyes that she just wanted to be alone with Shinji. She gave a simple nod in reply, and they left shortly afterwards.  
  
"...Looks like this show isn't as vapid as we think it is." Mournful was Kaji's tone. "If it can do something like that."  
  
"...That's what it's like, Kaji." Misato kept her cool for now. "After a traumatic event like that. Time could pass and you think wounds heal and things get better. But then you just get a reminder, even something seemingly disconnected from it all, and it all comes back. Including the pain."  
  
"...that is exactly what it's like." Kaworu could relate, so so terribly.  
  
So could Rei, for that matter, as they also got up to leave and find a quiet spot. "...I think every single one of us has post-traumatic stress from the struggles we've faced."  
  
That gave Misato some pause as they left them alone, as she was once again reminded that her actions as  _commander_ affects those she considers her  _children_  in such horrible ways. "...shit like that is why I drink."

* * *

 

##  3\. Lullaby

 

Asuka was resting her head on Shinji's leg, Shinji running a hand through her hair.  
  
One of the few places they could get some quiet time in the Geofront was in their locker rooms. No cameras, and the fact that no one else went into them unless they were searching for the pilots, meant they could get some quiet time outside their abode.  
  
"...it never goes away, does it Asuka?"  
  
Shinji knew this feeling all too well. When the painful memories just come back.  
  
"...yeah. they say time heals, but the feelings are still there. and... and they're still painful."  
  
"...I know that all too well, Asuka." More comforting from Shinji. "You're just like me."  
  
A half chuckle, half sob escaped her. "...we're both traumatised teens. not even old enough to drink or smoke legally, yet we've faced more than the average veteran, haven't we?"  
  
"yeah... and all because of events outside our control."  
  
A long thought from Asuka. "...y'know, Shinji? before we... got together. I used to dream about living a normal life. one without Eva or NERV or all that other crap. but I would always deny and deny and deny that part of myself."  
  
"...i can relate as well." He made sure to watch his breathing. "...just a normal life. with a normal mum and dad, with normal friends and a regular life like anyone else."  
  
"...especially with my mama." Hers was but a whisper at this point. "...i- i still get flashbacks to that, Shinji. even now, after all this time, even  _with_  my mama back in my life. i... i still  _see_  her like that, shi- shin..."  
  
A quiet sobbing was the only sound in that room for a short while, emotions having become too much for her to bear.  
  
Shinji did his best to console and comfort his beloved.  
  
Eventually the waterworks dried up and she returned to resting, calm, on Shinji's lap.  
  
"...if you could, would you want to live a normal life, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka thought for a long while, before a murmur. "...i did say i  _used_  to dream of that, didn't i Shinji?"  
  
"...you did."  
  
"yeah... a normal life would be nice. but the thing is, Shinji, if I had a normal life, I would've never met you."  
  
That hit home. His eyes  _also_  started watering slightly, as he held Asuka closer, letting his actions speak louder than any words could.  
  
Asuka continued, soft, taking in the warm comfort of this hug. "...and y'know something? if I had to do it all over again, just so I could be with you. I would. I so would, Shinji."  
  
Now watering more than slightly, he merely held her tighter and replied in a tone similar to hers, "I would too, Asuka... i can't imagine life without you."  
  
She gave a soft chuckle. "...Same here, Shinji." She settled onto his shoulder, dampening it. "you'll never know, dear, how much I love you."  
  
They stayed there for a while.  
~~~

  
  
In an adjacent locker room, another piloting pair were also spending some time basking in each other's presence.  
  
"...we  _are_  pretty screwed mentally, aren't we?"  
  
A single chuckle. "It makes us  _us_  though, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't change it for the world."  
  
That cronjob Kaworu had scheduled about an hour ago had finally run. "I had a horrifying thought during that last episode."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
"For once, it  _doesn't_  have anything to do with anything PTSD related."  
  
Rei became curious. "Oh?"  
  
"You know how the Franxx requires  _two_  pilots? But the female pilot merely serves as an interface for the Franxx and doesn't actively control it." Pieces started falling into place. "The Franxx can be used by a Pistil alone but not by a Stamen alone. The face of the Pistil is projected as the Franxx's face. Rei, the Franxx doesn't require a core like the Evangelion, because the pistil  _is_  the core."  
  
Rei spent a good while thinking. "You know what, Kaworu? That makes  _sense_." And it making sense was what horrified her. "That would also explain why they require such a close connection with their partner."  
  
"Like how a standard core design requires a close connection to someone they love. In fact,  _exactly_  how."  
  
"The Franxx is more alike to the Evangelion than we think, then." Rei concluded. "The only thing it has now is it's mechanical and it uses a liquid fuel."  
  
"As far as we know. The Evangelion would've initially appeared mechanical too."  
  
"But we knew it was biomechanical by the second episode. The scale of it also looks incorrect for a biological design."  
  
"Then again, it's not like we could apply our designs to them." He furrowed his brow. "Even though they're almost entirely the same at this point."  
  
"...Do you think Ritsuko would like to know about this design?"  
  
He thought.  
  
She thought.  
  
They bolted from the room.  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko's forehead quickly met her desk. "You know what? That makes  _sense_."  
  
"Exactly my thinking, doctor." Remarked Rei, in deadpan. "Would such a design allow one to use an Evangelion without a core?"  
  
"I never thought of it through  _that_  lens, but let’s see."  
  
The SCIENCE! whiteboards was quickly being covered in marker by both doctor and technician, both quickly and wordlessly brainstorming like they were soulbound. Pictographs, theorem, mathematics, all appearing and sometimes disappearing over the course of several hours. Rei and Kaworu couldn't really understand the numbers, mainly due to their more instinctual knowledge of the fine art of Metaphysical Biology and the Evangelion.  
  
"Oh you are fucking kidding me."  
  
Her reaction after a good while of crunching numbers was all they needed to know, however. "I assume that means it's possible." Kaworu humoured.  
  
"Theoretically." Remarked Maya, the whiteboard now looking like it was drawn by a conspiracy theorist. "Though that does mean it  _is_  possible."  
  
"Not only is it  _possible_ , it might even be  _easier_  and _cheaper_  to implement. The only issue I have with this design is that I don't know what the mental or metaphysical strain would be on the Pistil. Especially since the  _first_  time we tested the core based Evangelion, it  _consumed_  the pilot."  
  
"Not to mention the fact we have no spare Evangelion that we can just use to experiment on like they're Frankenstein's monster."  
  
"We can still have one more Evangelion, according to the Vatican Treaty." Thought Rei. "Though even  _trying_  to implement such a design will take years at best."  
  
"If we  _really_  pushed it, we could probably retrofit an Evangelion. We would need resources on the scale of Crucifix however."  
  
"Which we'd only get if we were under dire risk."  
  
"Still, it's a  _very_  interesting design." Remarked Ritsuko, as she activated the whiteboard reader. The other NERV installations would  _certainly_  want to know this. "I can't believe no one's thought of it before."  
~~~

  
  
_The river of time flowed_.  
  
_Kaworu was still perplexed on how a horse, of all things, could become a witch, like in Madoka. Though at least events today had overridden that as his main concern.  
  
Plus, by this point he should've been used to weird happenings. Considering his current situation.  
  
"Not very much to look at, is it?"_  
  
"Not particularly, no."  
  
_Though they had both been looking at it. The darkened miasma had cleared up around ten seconds or minutes or hours ago from this point, leaving the westward realm empty.  
  
"Once this part of the prophecy is fulfilled, that'll only leave one part left before we play our hand."_  
  
"And you're telling me this because you want us to try stopping you."  
  
_A nod. "I won't be able to do much once it begins. Hell, you might have to end up killing me."  
  
That gave Kaworu some pause.   
  
Azrael could sense this and gave a laugh. "You already care _that _much for me?"_  
  
"...I always give a pause when I may have to kill  _someone_."  
  
_She gave him a smirk, and a knowing look. "Y'know what, Ash? What if I make you promise that_ you're _the one who kills me?"  
  
The only emotion he let slip was a widening of his eyes. _"...you would want me to?"  
  
_"Out of all the people, at least it'll be someone I could consider a friend."  
  
Kaworu gave pause again, looking out over the horizon. _"You know something, Azrael? I made my partner promise me that. Before all this."  
  
_"And judging by the fact you're here to speak with me, she didn't have to do that."_  
  
"Or maybe I could be a ghost."  
  
_"Except they don't exist, at least in the physical world." She poked her tongue. "I know_ something _about the soul, Ash."_  
  
"As you would. Nephilim have a great instinctual understanding of Metaphysical Biology."  
  
_"...Is_ that _what they call it? It's a bit of a grandiose name, isn't it?"_  
  
"It's descriptive. As befits a doctorate."  
  
_Their banter was disrupted by the emergence of a being from the port realm, Kaworu tuned his ears.  
  
Azrael knew soon come her time, for in that void a pale horse burned. "You've studied the Revelation, right Ash?"_  
  
"They made you study it too?"  
  
_A huff. "Revelation 6:8."_  
  
"'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him.'"  _He gave a closer look._ "I wouldn't call this horse  _death_  though. If the last one embodied the moon, then that would embody the su- oh. That's the  _prophecy_ , isn't it?"  
  
_Azrael burst out laughing at his complete deadpan. "You have a keen mind, Ash! 'When the sun rises in the west', yes this would fulfil the prophecy."  
  
A realisation dawned on Kaworu. _"There isn't much time left before SEELE make their play, is there?"  
  
_"Depends on the last prophecy, Ash. 'When the last of the First but the last fade'. Make of that what you will."  
  
She dissipated.  
  
Leaving Kaworu alone, as an all too melancholic lullaby sounded out from the west._

* * *

 


	4. FRANXX 004

* * *

 

##  1\. Massachusetts

 

The commander and subcommander of NERV-Massachusetts watched the television close, as their creations were being sent into space by Hawthorne.  
  
"So  _why_  did we do this for Tokyo-3 anyway?"  
  
Rolling of the eyes. "Because they're the head honchos of  _all_  NERV, and we have to." The commander was flippant, grabbing the keys to the celebratory drink. "At the very least, these satellites should help us in developing a reasonable response to whatever the hell SEELE's got up their sleeves next time, eh?"  
  
Her counterpart was busy spinning on an office chair, bored. "Makes sense. Did they at least give us an incentive?"  
  
A glare. "I'm sure the prospect of  _not_  dying is a good enough incentive." Two tumblers, and some good pre-Impact whiskey poured into them. "Here's to a successful mission."  
  
They raised their glasses, and drank.  
  
Well, one of them did. The subcommander immediately spat his out. "Jesus  _fuck_ , how do you drink this stuff?"  
  
"Pfft. Lightweight." Light prodding. "That's good liquor too!"  
  
The sister and brother pair  _would've_  started bickering, if not for the ringing and printing of the fax machine. The commander looked and read, as even more pages started printing. "Ah Christ.  _More_  ideas from Tokyo-3."  
  
" _Again_? This must've been the 12th time this month they've  _faxed_  us with plans." The subcommander was  _definitely_  flippant about it all. "I don't even know  _what_  they're doing. One moment they're looking into that NT-Eva design, next they're trying to replace the videotape."  
  
"To be fair, the videotape is complete  _trash_  compared to the Laserdisc."  
  
"Oh we are  _not_  getting into that argument again, Mabel. I don't even  _remember_  that night!"  
  
Rolling of the eyes. Again. "Lightweight. Either way, this might interest you." She shoved the papers into his arms. "Something to do with Project E."  
  
The subcommander, and doctorate of Metaphysical Biology, had a look. His flippant look was slowly overtaken by one of realisation and concern as he flipped through the loose sheets. "Shit. That makes  _sense_."  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"These fuckers figure you can replace a core with _another_  person and use the Evangelion in a dual pilot design."  
  
The commander thought, taking the papers off her brother to look through them. "...Actually that  _does_  make sense, since the core just has a soul in it, doesn't it? Why hasn't anyone  _else_  thought of that?!"  
  
"No one here would've  _thought_  of a coreless design. That's just.. Aghh!" His disbelief was evident, as he took the pages back, looking through them like they were the ramblings of a madwoman. "It goes against what I would think was logical, but that's the thing. Those mad scientists did the math, and it _checks out_."  
  
As the subcommander continued looking over the pages in disbelief, the commander looked out over their truly industrial facility. It wasn't as grandiose and over the top as a  _Geofront_ , but it was home. From her perch, she could easily see the pride and joy of NERV-Massachusetts.  
  
New-Type Units 07 and 08. They were mere shells at this stage; not even a core had been grown or AI system developed for them as of yet. It was estimated late next year before they could begin tests. But even at this early stage, they were on the lookout for pilots.  
  
With the demise of NERV-Nevada, Congress (in a rare show of bipartisanship) elected to suspend Project E until further notice. With America's  _other_  Evangelion being firmly in the hands of Tokyo-3 now, they had to start completely from scratch when the newly elected government  _finally_  decided to lift the moratorium, some six months ago.  
  
Still, they could make good progress. The NERVSats Tokyo-3 had commissioned them to do this month had taken a good chunk of their resources, since they asked for them to be done as soon as possible. Indeed, predictions estimated them to not be ready until the end of  _next August_ , but resources from a new ally of NERV had exponentially sped up production.  
  
Right now, there were 16 of these borderline mass production satellites in a Hawthorne rocket, estimated to be up and running by the end of the week, if the subcommander got his act together.  
  
"What do the Magi think of this?"  
  
Taking out his keyboard phone, the subcommander made the query. "Stallman and Lee give initial support. McCarthy is withholding judgement until they get more data."  
  
"...You know how much I  _dislike_  those names?" She groaned. "Tokyo-3 has them named after the  _actual_  Magi, and Matsushiro the Apostles. Germany has all _six_ of their Magi named after composers, China has theirs named after philosophers. Why do we have ours named after  _programmers_?"  
  
" _You_  were the one who polled MIT for names." He deadpanned. "Plus, they're  _computers_. If anything it's  _more_  fitting for them."  
  
Grumbling. "Touché. What do  _you_  think of it, then?"  
  
"I think Tokyo-3 is completely fucking  _insane_ , but they make  _several_  good points as to  _why_  you would want to implement a system like this. For one, it seems  _cheaper_. Don't have to grow a core or develop an artificial intelligence. And it seems relatively trivial to implement. Though the consequence of this, is it reduces the piloting pool to pairs."  
  
"Makes sense. The core is essentially a soul, isn't it? This is just substituting a core for  _another_  person. Even the resident soul of an Evangelion needs a close connection with their pilot, that's why the Marduk Institute always chose a pilot with a close connection to former NERV personnel."  
  
"But this means pilots will have to have an  _astonishing_  personal connection to one another. Close friends, lovers, "  
  
"Brother and sister, maybe?"  
  
It took him a bit to pick up on the implication. "Christ, you're serious." A sigh, "I suppose we would have to  _prove_  that it works."  
  
"Oh c’mon man, just cause we're leading this shit doesn't mean we have to be all high and mighty and serious and that!"  
  
"We don't even  _know_  the mental or even  _metaphysical_  consequences of such a system." An advisory.  
  
Which the commander ignored, now firm in her thinking. "So we develop it ourselves! Let’s show those chuckleheads who's boss by beating them at their own game!"  
  
"You really think we could?"  
  
"If  _anyone_  could, it's us. Think about it, Tokyo-3 is already full up developing several other things  _and_  trying to fight off the occasional MP attack. We have  _two_  half-finished Evangelions with no core even  _started_. This is the  _perfect_  time to start developing a system like this!"  
  
Her brother gave a single chuckle. "Can't argue with that logic. I'll get R&D on it, on the condition that  _one_  Evangelion will use the traditional core design."  
  
"But that'll just split limited resources and then  _neither_  design will get done."  
  
A sigh. "Fair enough. Why do I always concede to you?"  
  
"Cause ya love me?"  
  
"Please don't say that."  
~~~

  
  
"Are you certain you want to do this, Zero Two?" Junko Kaname queried with genuine concern, as they stood at the steps of Mitakihara station.  
  
A short nod in reply. "I'm not gonna find out anything about myself just standing around here, am I?"  
  
"Still, Tokyo-3 can be  _dangerous_. Gods know when it'll stop being attacked."  
  
Zero Two adjusted the pink backpack she wore, obviously a spare of Madoka's. "I have a feeling I may've experienced something like that before. Plus, Kensuke here  _lives_  there. If someone like him is fine with it, then surely it can't be  _that_  bad."  
  
"Thanks for the support." He deadpanned. "Though it's not  _just_  me tagging along."  
  
"You know you don't have to go there, Homura." Junko reassured, turning towards her. "I'm sure Madoka wouldn't mind you staying here."  
  
To that she gave a soft smile, glancing sidewards. "I know how much Mami means to her. And I wasn't just going to leave Zero Two to fend for herself."  
  
"Thanks for the support." Kensuke deadpanned, again.  
  
Zero Two gave a short, almost bashful chuckle at this show of support. "I'm sure I'll be fine, once I get into the care of whatever Kensuke's connection is."  
  
Junko gave a thought. Followed by a smirk at Zero Two's determination. "Aida, you have my number. Anything goes wrong with Zero Two or Homura, you call me, okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"And don't stay around too long. I'm sure your  _partners_  wouldn't appreciate it."  
  
"...Yes Ma'am." More bashful this time around.  
  
The elder Kaname then gave a hug to both girls, something seemingly spontaneous. "Stay safe out there, alright? Now go on, you don't wanna miss the train now."  
  
"We'll be fine Ms Kaname! Don't worry!" A remark by Zero Two as they rushed up the stairs, and into the awaiting train.  
  
Kensuke leant back in his seat. "Ms Kaname seems very motherly towards you two."  
  
"...She's a damn sight better than  _my_  mother."  
  
"I don't even know if I  _had_  a mother."  
  
Kensuke pursed his lips. "Of  _course_  the first subject I come up with is something sensitive."  
~~~

  
  
"So, how will this show trigger us today?"  
  
"Y'know, if you go into this show with low hopes, you're not gonna enjoy it as much."  
  
"Considering the  _previous_  shows, Misato." Asuka deadpanned. "Considering  _this_  show even."  
  
To an average layperson, Ritsuko was bashing the keyboard of a terminal. "Oh yeah, Misato. Last night Kaworu here came to me with an Evangelion idea based on the Franxx."  
  
"I thought a dual piloting system would be pointless with our designs."  
  
"That's the thing." Maya backed up. "The Franxx has the Pistil and the Stamen, but the Pistil doesn't do much other than act as an interface. Like a core."  
  
"Like a c-" A glass broke, and a loud buzzing sound started in Misato's head. "You can  _do_  that? I would've never even  _considered_ replacing the  _core_  of all things."  
  
"Which was why  _we_  never even considered a dual piloting system like the Franxx, until Kaworu pointed out that key difference between Pistil and Stamen."  
  
"Wait, the  _Pistil_  is the core of the Franxx?" Asuka was as shocked and confused as everyone else was.  
  
Nodding. "Worst thing is, the math checks out. As you can see on our science board."  
  
They paid mind to the whiteboard, still covered in marker.  
  
"That makes you look like conspiracy theorists." Kaji deadpanned.  
  
"Says an  _actual_  conspiracy theorist." Misato deadpanned back.  
  
"And it's not only  _cheaper_  to implement, as you don't need to grow a core or develop an Evangelion system, it may even be  _easier_."  
  
"Well, there's gotta be a catch, right?" The commander thought it was too easy.  _Another_  new,  _coreless_  Evangelion design, seemingly improved from even the New-Type, based on an idea gathered from an anime found on a boy that emerged from a Dirac Rift.  
  
"Several. Obviously it reduces the piloting pool to pairings who are close. While this might not be an issue for  _some_  pilots, it's still a reduction of an already exclusive club. Also I don't know of the physical, mental or even  _metaphysical_  consequences of a Pistil standing in as a core."  
  
"Well, with appropriate testing, all that should be fine, shouldn't it?"  
  
"Also, I got a fax from Massachusetts, and they say they'll develop it." She gave Misato said fax. "Their commander was pretty blunt about it."  
  
"'Because we wanted to show the chuckleheads at Tokyo-3 who's boss'." She deadpanned. "God damn it, Mabel."  
  
"They probably think we're completely insane."  
  
"Oh  _they're_  eccentric as well, Rei." Misato kept her deadpan. " _Really_  like to give you lip as well."  
  
"Sounds like you don't get along." Kaworu implied.  
  
"Well it's not  _that_. It's more the fact Massachusetts can be obstinate mules at times."  
  
"I imagine it'd be pretty bad if  _NERV_  can't get along with  _itself_." Remarked Kaji, as they sat down in front of the screen.  
  
For once, the Ultradisc player started playing the next disc perfectly.

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 4

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (Re) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (Mi) Kaji (Kaj)  
Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)

 

##  2.10: The City of Eternity

 

_Dream_  
Kaw: "That's a  _very_  interesting dream Zorome had."  
A: "Didn't seem  _that_  entertaining."  
Re: "It's simplistic. As I would expect from someone like those Children."  
Ma: "What would it mean, though?"  
Ri: "I would think a dream like that would point to their psyche."  
Kaw: "Indeed. Bright lights in dreams would usually implicate a heaven of some sort, at least traditionally. Could be his desire to not go quietly into the night."  
S: "It's definitely more tame than any of  _our_  dreams."  
Mi: "Though it's not like they've even been through  _that_  much trauma." She was flippant. "Even fighting those damned Klaxosaurs hasn't resulted in much mental issues, at least by my observation."  
Kaj: "I would think a battle would  _naturally_  bring about trauma, even if it wasn't evident."

  
  
_Sortie_  
Mi: " _This_  particular battle doesn't seem very traumatic."  
A: "They're doing  _good_  actually."  
Argentea announced  _they_  would defeat the Klaxosaur.  
A: "Can I change my mind?" She deadpanned.  
But this time, they  _actually_  did it.  
Ma: "Well. Colour me surprised."  
Ri: "I'm impressed they actually  _did it_. Considering their track record."  
Re: "They're still a bit sloppy."  
Kaw: "I'm sure Miku wouldn't appreciate being covered in blood like that."  
A: "It's quite invigorating, actually."  
Kaj: "For you, maybe." Kaji was flat. "Not everyone follows a blood God."  
Mi: "Though considering how bloodthirsty  _God_  seemed."  
Kaw: "Old Testament God, at least."  
~

  
  
_Sage_  
S: "Seems they're taking note of the  _others_  as well."  
Kaj: "As they would. They're actually doing somewhat decently now, it seems."  
Kaw: "And considering the uniform designs of the other Franxx, they sound impressed that such unique Franxx Units can actually function as a team."  
Mi: "They make it sound like they  _also_  have a similar plan to SEELE."  
Kaj: "Instrumentality? How would they go about it? The progenitor doesn't seem to exist."  
Re: "There's always a possibility in Grand Crevasse. Considering they plan on sending Squad 13 and Zero Two there."  
Kaw: "Also, you don't entirely need a progenitor for an Instrumentality like event. We can see this with  _our_  SEELE on Mars."  
A: "Unless there's  _also_  a progenitor on Mars."  
Kaw: " _Two_  eggs landing even in the same  _solar system_  is  _already_  an aberration of what was intended, let alone three."  
Ma: "Of course, it's not like we can presume they  _don't_  have a progenitor."  
Re: "I doubt it. All you really need for an Instrumentality is a way to pool souls together. Lilith would have been the vessel for that."  
A: "And they're  _still_  rewarding them?"  
Mi: "That member of APE has a point. If a soldier does good, you reward them. Medals, promotions, so on. It increases morale and suggests to the soldier they're doing right."  
Ri: "Especially since, as they suggested, the Children seemingly live a life akin to what would've been normal in the  _past_."

  
  
_Complaint_  
A: "Of course, if they keep arguing like this."  
Mi: "Arguing  _after the fact_  is all fine."  
Ma: "Entertaining, actually. Like with you two and Israfel."  
S: "Well maybe if I wasn't flung off my feet."  
A: "Oh hush you."  
Kaj: "Considering those two seem to  _live_  off arguing. It's like they're the same person."  
Ri: "Zero Two seems to be going through a bit, as this goes on."  
Re: "If we consider the last few episodes we watched, Hiro asked Zero Two to be more open about her feelings with him."  
Kaw: "I imagine she's still thinking about that. She probably has mixed feelings about Hiro opening up more to her."  
Mi: "Why would that be? They love each other, right?"  
Re: "She still thinks of herself as non-human. That would factor quite a bit into her thought processes."

  
  
_Good News Everyone!_  
A: "Is this  _actual_  good news or is this _Farnsworth_ good news?"  
Ri: "Sounds like  _actual_  good news, though I can understand the cynicism."  
Mi: "I wonder why APE didn't do the same thing for the other Squads. I would've thought something like that would've been normal, considering how they're raised."  
Kaw: "Even to the commanders, an awards ceremony sounds odd."  
S: "They probably don't even reward the other squads that much."  
Ma: "Though to the other squads, defeating Klaxosaurs would just be business as usual."  
Kaj: "Yeah, it's just a job, isn't it?"  
Re: "One they've been born and bred for."  
A: "Have  _we_  ever been rewarded anything for piloting the Evangelion and defeating the Angels?"  
Mi: "I mean, you probably  _should_  at this stage, considering all you've been through."  
Ri: "Though it's not like you can do much. That's the UN's prerogative, isn't it?"  
Ma: "They don't even  _know_  what a medal is."  
Kaw: "They're more excited about being allowed into the city. As they would be; they've lived their entire lives only catching the occasional glimpse of the city they spend their lives protecting."  
Re: "I would say  _that_  was a better award to them than a medal."  
S: " _Zorome_  definitely thinks that."  
A: "At least I'm not the only one who thinks testing is stupid."  
Ri: "You know why we do tests. We need data so we can better help you pilot and fight."

  
  
_Sunday Best_  
Mi: "Their formal uniforms seem kinda stupid."  
Ri: "Most formal uniforms are, you realise." She deadpanned.  
S: "We don't even  _have_  formal uniforms, at least officially."  
A: "Yeah, if we need to go somewhere high class, we just wear a formal suit or dress."  
Kaj: "Since NERV is  _somewhat_  militarised, I would say you  _should_  have them. Considering even Oversight has a formal uniform."  
Mi: "That you had to pay for yourself, if I recall."  
Kaj: "I don't even wear it. You're  _supposed_  to have it on for the meetings, but very few people actually do, and no one enforces that rule anyway."  
Ri: "It's probably required for any UN formal event though."  
Ma: " _Their_  formal uniforms just look like their regular uniforms with an additional coat and hat."  
Kaw: "It matches the general theming of the adult's clothing. We should consider the dress standards of their world would be rather different."  
Mi: "Honestly, their uniforms wouldn't look out of place in a military parade."  
Re: "Our formal uniforms  _are_  the plugsuits, are they?"  
Mi: "More or less, but they're not exactly military spec, are they?"  
A: "We can make them work."

  
  
_City_  
Ri: "Oh look, it's those useless gates."  
Mi: "They sound  _amazed_  they can get through it."  
A: "Considering they probably spent their whole lives  _not_  being able to."  
The city of lights came into view.  
S: "It's an impressive looking city, that's for sure."  
Kaj: "It's very yellow. And dark, kinda reminds me of one of those dystopian cities you see in an American movie."  
Kaw: "Well, we discussed about that the last time we saw the city. No natural light, or even  _anything_  natural. No day/night cycle."  
Re: "I would think the adults living there would be bored."  
Mi: "Maybe they have an active nightlife?"  
Ma: "24 hours a day?"  
Kaw: "That's another issue with living in an enclosed area like that. Without any anchor like the sun and moon, time would feel different. To yourself, it could feel like a week had passed in only a few days."  
Re: "Especially if one was bored."

  
  
_Parliament_  
S: "I imagine the pilots would remember this forever."  
A: "They get praise from the local leadership, and finally got to visit the city they spend their lives protecting? Of course they would remember this fondly."  
Ri: "They wouldn't remember their faces."  
A: "Call me cynical, but maybe Trigger did that so they didn't have to create as many unique characters."  
Kaj: "They had to cut costs  _somewhere_ , making animation as good as this."  
Ma: "I would probably react similarly if I was in a ceremony like this."  
Ri: "Not like we have rewards anyway, unless the UN saw fit."  
Shinji winced as Zorome's hand went unshaken. "That's brutal."  
Kaw: "Would the adults  _know_  what a handshake was?"  
Mi: " _We_  don't really do handshakes as well. They would probably bow like us."  
Re: "Yet another way the Children were raised differently to the adults."

  
  
_Done_  
Asuka grumbled. "Of  _course_  he asks for a feast."  
Ri: "Not liking Futoshi?"  
A: "Maybe if he'd shown more than  _one_  trait."  
Kaj: "If this was fictional, I would say it was a fault of the writers."  
Mi: "It probably  _was_  fictional in wherever this came from, like how  _our_  shows would've been fiction."  
Kaw: "I assume, since some of the people in this show  _actually exist_  in our world now, it's no longer fictional."  
Re: "Like a documentary, almost."  
Ma: "I doubt someone like Attenborough would make something with  _this_  much fanservice."  
Kaj: "Maybe if he did, he'd get more of an audience."  
S: "Plus, even a documentary can be embellished for entertainment value."  
A: "I'm sure anything even  _like_  a documentary  _wouldn't_  have fanservice at all."  
Kaji was flat. "You haven't read National Geographic then."

  
  
_Stroll_  
S: "I can see how Ichigo can't see them becoming adults."  
A: "Considering  _we_  thought we wouldn't become adults."  
Mi: "You still aren't."  
A: "Yeah, but our odds of making it to there look  _much_  better than they were during the Angel war."  
Re: "Combined with the stories they hear about other children, and how easy it seems one  _could_  die to a Klaxosaur."  
Kaw: "Even the simple fact no pilot had become an adult. We know they've been genetically engineered, it's certainly possible they stop growing soon after adolescence."  
Ma: "Zorome seems optimistic about it, at least."  
S: "We certainly weren't." He deadpanned. "Zero Two  _still_  seems right, the city for all its splendour looks  _really_  quiet."  
Ri: "All those facilities and no one to use them. Who knows, the adults living there might live almost entirely sedentary lifestyles."

  
  
_Observation_  
A: "Yep, Ichigo is definitely letting that get to her head."  
Re: "She loves Hiro but sees Goro as a friend. Goro loves her."  
Kaj: "Makes for brilliant drama, doesn't it?"  
S: " _Our_  relationships were never that complicated. I'd say that was one of the most  _normal_  things about us."  
Mi: "Hell, I'd say our  _show_  counterparts had a more complicated relationship graph."  
Ri: "Especially after everything went to shit."  
A: "It went to shit several times." She deadpanned. "Speaking of going to shit, Zorome's an idiot."  
Ma: "Yeah, might've been a bad idea to climb a random ladder."  
Kaw: "Though it's not like he could've known. He was just curious."  
Mi: "Which means he  _shouldn't have climbed it_."

  
  
_Phone_  
Ritsuko gave a sharp exhale, amused. "Even in the future, batteries don't last long."  
A: "Our phones go  _days_  without charging though. And even then, it's not that hard just to plug it in."  
Kaw: "I imagine running a holographic, touch sensitive display would use more power. Especially since it appears you can do a lot more with such a phone than a regular cell."  
Mi: "It's kinda like  _my_  new phone, then. It's a damn  _terminal_  with what it can do, but I need to remember to put it on charge at the end of the day, or it'll run out the  _next_. I've only had it for a few days and I've already made that mistake."  
Kaj: "It's one of the compromises one needs to consider when getting such a device."  
Ma: "That holophone is so  _small_  though, it looks like it could run on a few AAs."  
S: "Well thanks to whoever designed such a phone, Zorome's stranded."  
Re: "A discharged phone would've been less of an issue, had he not stranded himself in the first place."  
Mi: "Though it doesn't help no one's helping him."  
They cringed as he stumbled and fell in front of an adult.

  
  
_Unfamiliar Ceiling_  
S: "It's always a weird feeling, waking up somewhere odd."  
A: "Though you gotten used to it."  
S: "Says a lot, doesn't it?"  
Mi: "At least he actually  _got_  help from an adult."  
Ri: "I doubt the adults would seriously be  _that_  different from an adolescent that  _medical equipment_  wouldn't work. Unless there's something  _else_  about this world we don't know."  
Kaw: "Certainly a possibility. We haven't been given the big picture yet."  
Re: "And I doubt we will, for a while."  
Ma: "We only have one more disc after this." She deadpanned.  
Kaj: " _Our own show_  didn't explain anything."  
Mi: "It sounds like she's gonna humour Zorome, though. Maybe we'll find out a lot more."

  
  
_Age_  
A: "Y'know, I didn't expect her to be that old."  
Ri: "Says a lot about their society, doesn't it? If someone that aged can outwardly appear like a regular adult."  
Ma: "They must have  _amazing_  medical advances then."  
S: "Zorome seems as surprised as you are, Asuka."  
Re: "The only adults he would've known are Nana and Hachi, who seem similar in age to Misato and Kaji."  
Mi: "And  _they_  don't look half bad."  
Kaw: "Also the other adults, but they would've only seen their mouths." He saw the adult spraying the bottle. "That would be  _another_  thing the adult society does differently. They're sanitised."  
Kaj: "Overly so, I would think."  
Ri: "It's actually somewhat  _worse_  to be more sanitary, in some cases at least. It's common germs and bugs that are just naturally around us that help build the immune system."  
Re: "So constantly killing all of them would only do you a disservice."  
Ma: "Might even result in  _more_  harmful bacteria moving in to fill the gap left. Of course, there's  _some_  places you  _have_  to be as sanitary as possible."  
Ri: "You can generally get away with it in the home, unlike a hospital. Course you still need to do  _some_  cleaning."  
Kaw: "Would she have some immunodeficiency then?"  
Ri: "Quite possibly. She might have  _something_ ; we can see on that suit she wears  _something_  over her heart, probably a pump of some sort."

  
  
_Tea_  
A: "Though Zorome doesn't seem to notice."  
S: "Right now, he only seems to notice how good that food is."  
Mi: "And how good that drink is." She glared at the screen with how similarly he reacted like she did.  
A: "You see it too." She was flat.  
Ma: "I imagine he finds all this quite weird."  
Kaw: "As they would. I imagine the adult finds his thoughts odd too."  
Kaj: "As they would. They seems worlds apart."  
S: "It seems rather lonely, though."  
Ri: "If her implication is correct, a pairing in their society is uncommon."  
Mi: "A  _lot_  of the stuff we consider normal is uncommon. Like having to rely on others that  _weren't_  conspiring overlords."

  
  
_Sink_  
Kaj: "This society would appear to them as a utopia. They no longer have to do anything; getting all their stuff from APE and leaving the Franxx Squads to protect them. They may hold a job somewhere, but it sounds like a job isn't explicitly  _required_ , like in our world."  
A: "But the way they live seems  _boring_. I would probably throw myself out the window just to experience something different."  
Kaj: "You see the problem with the utopia, then. I'm sure Ritsuko would know who John Calhoun was."  
Ri: "He developed the behavioural sink theory. If you provide a society with all the resources they could ever need, their behaviour will seemingly degenerate from what we consider normal. The consequences for this could be diverse, but the end result is the same: societal collapse."  
Mi: "They  _seem_  to be doing alright."  
Re: "Those behaviours would also include reproductive, right? Because the show implies that it's  _only_  adults in their society."  
Kaw: "Which would in turn imply the loss of reproduction from the adults, wouldn't it?"  
Ri: "Indeed it would. Whether sex doesn't interest them or the hardware stops working after all that time, the end result is an ageing population and no way to replenish it."

  
  
_Serotonin_  
S: "Man, their society  _must_  be boring if you have to  _inject_  happiness into you."  
A: " _How_  would you even inject happiness into someone?"  
Ri: "We know happiness  _may_  be connected to serotonin and dopamine. It's possible APE have developed a drug that makes them happy."  
Kaji huffed. "I bet they call it  _soma_  as well."  
Mi: "So they have to  _drug_  the adults to keep them happy? Man their lives must  _suck_."  
Re: "It sounds more like they're directly  _stimulating_  the part of the brain that dictates the release of such chemicals."  
A: "So no drugs. But wouldn't that  _still_  mess with your brain?"  
Ma: "It would, I would think. The brain makes those stuff only when certain criteria are met. It's what makes you feel good for completing a task."  
Ri: "Yeah, just setting them off without doing  _anything_  might even result in the  _loss_  of natural dopamine production."

  
  
_Fatigue_  
Kaw: "It appears you might be correct, Ritsuko."  
A: "Man I wouldn't want to be  _that_  weak at that age."  
S: "She barely did  _anything_ though."  
Ri: "As a sedentary lifestyle would imply, they probably don't do much."  
Mi: "Not to mention she's probably old enough to suffer those kinds of conditions."  
Kaj: "When your society is so lonely, you get exhausted  _talking_ , that says a lot."  
S: "I was never  _that_  averse to talking. She doesn't even  _recall her partner's voice_."  
Ma: "I find it hard to believe, someone could not only go that long without  _talking_ , they get exhausted merely  _by_  talking."  
Ri: "She's probably living well past her life expectancy then. Of course, in a society like that, with all their advances, you would expect such long lifespans."  
A: "Though you'll have to eventually think about whether or not your life is even worth  _living_  after a point. A long lifespan is all well and good, but you  _don't_  want to spend your last years of life bedridden, demented or so weak you can't even  _speak_. I can't imagine a worse hell than that."

  
  
_Appreciation_  
Mi: "At the very least, it sounds like Zorome is learning an important lesson from her."  
S: "Learning to appreciate Miku for who she is?"  
A: "Though to be fair, she  _can_  be annoying. I know from experience."  
Ma: "Not even the  _adults_  have names?"  
Re: "I don't recall him ever mentioning his code. How would she know that?"  
Kaw: "Well, she must recall him from somewhere else. I suspect Zorome has come to a conclusion about the Franxx as well."  
A: "So the feelings the Stamen has for the Pistil dictate their skill? How does that even make  _sense_?"  
Ri: "The Franxx and the Evangelion are more alike than you think, Asuka. Think about it, why can you pilot  _your_  Evangelion with such skill? Even compared to how you pilot  _other_  Units."  
A: "Because my mama is in it?"  
Ri: "Yes, someone you love. Now, how can Zorome pilot the Franxx with such skill?"  
A: "Because he loves Mik-  _Ohhh_. Yeah I can see that now."  
Ritsuko gave a smirk. "Simple, isn't it? The Franxx is more alike the Evangelion than we think."  
Re: "Which is  _also_  why you said it was possible to implement their piloting system."  
S: "See, I thought you guys already looked into dual pilot systems."  
Ma: "But there was  _one_  thing we didn't factor in, Shinji. The core. If we use a system like in Franxx, we won't  _need_  a core."  
Mi: "And the core is one of the more expensive and time consuming parts of the Evangelion anyway, isn't it? Even with the New-Type process. Hence why this is such an amazing discovery."

  
  
_Emotion_  
Kaw: "It seems Zorome  _also_  recalls her. Somehow."  
Re: "It's certainly possible she was a caretaker he remembers fondly."  
A: "Would this factor into a future episode?"  
Kaw: "Could. Something like this would be a significant part of his character. He desires something like a family."  
Ma: "He even said something like that to her, didn't he?"  
S: "Sounds like most of us."  
A: "Though at least he has the  _other_  pilots as a sort of family. Much like how we made our own."  
S: "Yeah, and we ended up somewhat alright, didn't we?"  
Mi: " _Not dead_  is better than somewhat alright, I think."

  
  
_Infected_  
Kaj: "I suspect she was about to reveal a revelation before she was interrupted."  
A: "'All the pilots end up dead' isn't exactly a revelation at this point."  
Ma: "They really dehumanise the pilots, do they?"  
Ri: "Calling them  _parasites_  wasn't an indication of that? And in a hyper-sterilised environment like that city appears to be, they  _would_  do that."  
Mi: "Though I imagine the  _other_  parasites would've been worried about that."  
Kaw: "Don't  _have_  to imagine that. Miku's reaction makes it quite evident."  
A: "She makes it  _sound_  like she hates his guts, but she secretly loves him, doesn't she?"  
S: "Same with Zorome, then."  
Re: "Seems similar to how you were, Asuka."

  
  
"Their relationship seems like if me from before I  _got to know_  Shinji and a  _genderbent_  me tried working together." She remarked, flat and flippant. "Either way, I can kinda respect Zorome a bit more."  
  
"He's actually developed a bit, hasn't he?" Kaji spoke, amused.  
  
"I'd say. He actually seems somewhat  _decent_  now."  
  
"I'm sure many other people in this show will have similar developments." Kaworu thought out loud. "A person is not just a single trait or trope."  
  
"Unless you're Futoshi." Deadpanned Misato.  
  
"We shouldn't be cynical about that stuff." Chided Maya. "I'm sure there's time for the others in the next few episodes."  
  
"They're running out of episodes, they better do it fast." Ritsuko emulated Misato's tone.  
  
"You wouldn't want to rush something as important as  _development_. If we're thinking from a fictional point of view like Trigger must've done." Kaji thought, as the next episode started.  
~~~

 

##  2.11: Partner Shuffle

 

_Charisma_  
Ri: "By the sounds of it, Mitsuru had a falling out with Hiro sometime before."  
Kaj: "And he's  _still_  somewhat cold towards him."  
Ma: "Must've been holding that feelings for ages, especially since he  _dreams_  about it."  
S: "But what exactly caused it?"  
Kaw: "We may yet know in time."  
A: "It certainly sounds like  _Hiro_  was meant to be the squad leader, so why did  _Ichigo_  get it?"  
Re: "Might've had something to do with the fact he couldn't pilot."  
Mi: "Makes sense. Can't exactly have a squad leader who can't even pilot their own Franxx."  
S: "It must've been a particularly bad dream, by the looks of it."  
A: "Why the fuck does he  _already_  have a loaf of bread? Does he keep them stashed under his  _pillow_?"  
Ri: "It could be something related to whatever medical condition Mitsuru has. Well, I  _think_  he has something; he's been taking pills after all."  
Ma: "His attitude isn't particularly healthy, I would think."  
Mi: "It's a pretty shit attitude for a pilot. It sounds like he barely trusts  _anyone_ , I can see why his sync scores with Ikuno seem so low."  
A shiver ran down the pilot's spines, as what Mitsuru stated reminded them all too much of a particular time turner from the  _last_  show they watched.  
~

  
  
_Debrief_  
A: " _25_? Jesus Christ, we've never had to face  _that_  many enemies at once."  
Kaw: "The Klaxosaurs are quite different to the Angels or even the MP-Evangelion."  
Re: "They almost seem like an animal of some sort."  
Mi: "Whatever the hell they are, it doesn't entirely matter that much. It's an enemy, it threatens the safety of everyone no matter their size, so therefore you defeat it with extreme prejudice."  
Ri: "Unless they can prove they won't hurt anyone, of course. Otherwise Kaworu here would've been pretty screwed."  
Kaw: "That would've been swell." He deadpanned.  
Ma: "Man their kill counts are  _insane_. I don't even think we've  _faced_  90 enemies on the field."  
S: "We would be hard pressed to have faced 90 even in the  _simulator._ "  
Kaj: "They still sound concerned about Ikuno and Mitsuru."  
Ri: "They aren't pulling their weight together. I imagine they'll soon intervene to try improving this."  
A: "I certainly know how pragmatic you guys can be when it comes to having a working Eva."  
Ri: "Something like having a working Unit, you  _have_  to be pragmatic, Asuka."

  
  
_Defence_  
S: "So  _this_  is Grand Crevasse then?"  
Kaj: "I would say so. APE certainly implied they were sending Squad 13 there to defend some sort of operation."  
A: "I'm guessing this operation is to  _open up_  Grand Crevasse? Cause this isn't  _looking_  like a grand crevasse."  
Mi: "That's what the  _pilots_  think."  
Kaw: "Then again, the pilots would be kept in the dark about these sorts of things."  
Re: "I know we were."  
Ma: "Sounds like  _most_  of them are taking it in their stride, though. There's probably quite a bit of downtime between battles."

  
  
_Promise_  
Mi: "Futoshi sounds desperate. Which is odd, cause I don't think he even  _knows_  Kokoro might be eying Mitsuru."  
Ri: "I wonder if Futoshi has abandonment issues then. Asking Kokoro for something like that."  
Kaj: "Still, Futoshi should've confessed to her when they  _weren't_  on a public line to everyone else."  
A: "Why don't we just add it to the pile of issues these people have? I know for a fact  _we're_  pretty fucked in the head."  
S: "Seems like mental issues just come with the job of piloting  _any_  mech."  
Re: "You could probably classify every one of these people with a mental illness. Like how you could with us."  
Ri: "Oh I  _know_  you guys have mental illness. I just don't bother to diagnose what  _specific_  thing you might have unless you ask for it. Not like you guys would take the medication anyway."  
A: "Medicating ourselves with our partners has worked out well so far, at least."

  
  
_Sickness_  
Mi: "Well. This is  _especially_  problematic."  
Ri: "Chlorophytum completely unable to work? Yes I  _would_  say that was a problem, especially in an  _active battle situation_."  
A: "And once again it was Mitsuru's fault, though at least it wasn't due to his  _inability_."  
Ma: "A medical emergency is just another one of the things that could happen while you pilot."  
S: "I know for a fact my first encounter with Ramiel resulted in one."  
Kaj: "Though it's not like it was a medical emergency caused by a pre-existing condition."  
Ri: "What he had done before interests me, though. Obviously whatever this elixir is it's significant enough to get in his record."  
Kaw: "Performance enhancer, possibly?"  
Mi: "Aren't they sorta regular intake drugs though? Unless it somehow did some medical voodoo or some shit."  
Ri: "Obviously you're not a doctor." She deadpanned. "I should've expected Mitsuru to have a frail body."  
Re: "Well, he's the only one I recall taking medication for something."  
A: "Maybe that's why he seems cold and aloof. He's trying to paint himself as a more robust person."

  
  
_Elixir_  
Ma: "Whatever this elixir injection is, it seems pretty dire."  
A: "Especially with  _that_  sort of risk. I probably wouldn't have done it."  
Re: "What if his aptitude was low enough that he  _had_  to? We know Mitsuru doesn't have that great aptitude to begin with when it comes to piloting, at least with Ikuno."  
Kaw: "And considering the unknown fate of the rest of the Children, this would've truly been a last ditch effort. He would've had nothing to lose at this point."  
Mi: "He was  _nine_  when he had that injection! A child that age shouldn't have to decide between such things."  
A: "Oh look, a child had to experience what the adult world was like. What a surprise." Gushing with cynicism.  
Kaj: "Though by the sounds of it, both Mitsuru  _and_  Hiro changed a bit around that time, if Goro's anything to go by."

  
  
_Recollection_  
S: "Mitsuru choose a good time to suddenly recall his entire past."  
Ri: "It's not like he's doing much else, other than rest. There's no better time."  
Ma: "Probably doesn't help with his rest."  
Kaw: " _Something_  must've happened with Hiro that resulted in that reaction by Mitsuru."  
Re: "What are the chances he  _also_  took an injection like that, and it messed with his mind?"  
Ri: "It's not like we can rule that out. We have no basis on what a Yellow Blood Cell is supposed to be, other than those mitochondria out of Star Wars."  
Kaw: "Midi-chlorion."  
A: "We know that they're  _somehow_  required to pilot a Franxx."  
Kaj: "The Eva doesn't require anything biological, does it?"  
Ri: "Other than a strong connection between the pilot and the resident soul, no."  
Mi: "Of course, if Massachusetts successfully implements the Franxx design, then it'll be a strong connection between  _both_ pilots."

  
  
_Prune_  
S: "He may be better, but he's still not doing so well with Ikuno."  
A: "Neither of them are. It would be quite unsatisfying for Ikuno, I imagine."  
Ri: "He doesn't even seem to be  _trying_  with Ikuno. If their syncing systems work similarly to ours, he hasn't even reached the borderline."  
Mi: "Where  _would_  the borderline be for a dual sync?"  
Ri: " _If_  a dual sync works similarly to our sort of synchronising, it would be a  _collective_  50%. Of course, if it  _was_  50%, that means  _both_  pilots are at the absolute  _minimum_  required for successfully syncing."

  
  
_CHANGE PLACES!_  
Kaw: "Looks like your hunch was correct, Ritsuko."  
Ri: "It makes sense. Even back however many episodes ago, when he started having issues with Ikuno."  
Mi: "So swapping with someone else may help with improving the overall sync rate?"  
Ri: "That's the thinking. Find someone they're more compatible with."  
Ma: "If it'll help with him not getting booted."  
Re: "That would  _also_  be an advantage to the Franxx system. It's much easier to swap the elements around, should a pilot be incompatible."  
A: "Is that what we're calling the dual sync system?" She deadpanned. "I'd rather it  _not_  be named after him."  
Ri: "He  _did_  create it."  
S: "Not in  _our_  world. Technically  _you_  did, at least the theory behind it."  
Re: "Kaworu was the first to make the connection, however."  
Kaj: "Call it the Akagi-Nagisa system then."  
Kaw: "It doesn't really roll off the tongue, does it?"

  
  
_Discussion_  
S: "So who do you guys think  _will_  swap?"  
A: "Well, it's clear Ikuno's had had it with Mitsuru. So that's obvious."  
Kaj: "Still leaves  _another_  piloting pair that would have to get broken up."  
Kaw: "I doubt the Strelitzia and Delphinium pairs would want to get separated."  
Re: "Even the Argentea pairing, for all their bluster, seem to care for each other."  
Mi: "Genista then?"  
Ri: "With how insecure Futoshi seems to be, I would probably advise against it."  
Ma: "Of course, if  _Kokoro_  makes that decision."  
S: "Even after he confessed to her?"  
Kaw: "It's certainly possible she doesn't feel as strongly towards him. Despite her actions."  
A: "Yeah, she could just be a doormat. Though with how possessive Futoshi sounds like, maybe she just wants to get the fuck out of that."  
Mi: "I can  _definitely_  see that. But  _Mitsuru_?"  
Re: "We know she definitely feels  _something_  for him."

  
  
_Aloof_  
Ma: "I thought Zero Two would  _want_  to talk about that stuff with Hiro."  
A: "We know from experience that there's just some things that are just  _hard_  to discuss unless you have such a good relationship with someone."  
Re: "Zero Two is still questioning her humanity, as well. Odds are she's starting to feel guilt at getting Hiro this enraptured and in her snare."  
S: "He makes it sound like he  _wants_  to, though."  
Kaw: "Zero Two must think she's like a Siren then."  
Mi: "She does have precedence for that thought, admittedly."  
Kaj: "I thought she stopped sucking the life out of her copilots."  
Re: "The  _fear_  she could still do such thing is still there, however. I think she's trying  _not_  to get too attached to him."  
Kaw: "Especially since she knows how deadly piloting in general can be. Entire squads could be wiped out in an instant."  
Ri: "Same in our world then. Though if anything, their world seems even  _more_  deadly to its pilots than ours. At least you guys can go more than a few days without sortieing."  
Mi: "I can see why Ikuno would swap with him. I don't think she she likes having someone like Futoshi."  
A: "It's not even that. It's because it's all an act. She knows he's only trying to appeal to Hiro."  
Kaworu sighed. "Is that  _another_  thing I have to add to the chart?"

  
  
_Scissor_  
Ri: "That's certainly an interesting decision by Ikuno."  
Ma: "I don't see  _why_  the role of Pistil and Stamen should be separated by sex."  
Mi: "Well, if it's anything like the core."  
S: "Have you guys tried a  _male_  soul in a core?"  
Ritsuko thought. "Never occurred to us, and we're sure as hell not testing that theory  _now_. But theoretically,  _any_  soul would work just fine."  
Re: "We can see with  _my_  new Unit-00, the AI core works as well as a human soul."  
A: "And it's not like you can give a computer gender. Even though we call it ELIZA."  
Kaj: "Well, you guys have done a poor job at that then." He deadpanned.  
Ri: "Still, it's a good sign that just about  _any_  soul can be used as a core or core substitute. Even one I created."  
Mi: "Though it took you longer than nine months to develop her up to that point, didn't it?"  
Kaw: "By the sounds of it, Ichigo is quite averse to such a thought."  
A: "She probably doesn't even think it's possible. All her live she's grown up believing that a Franxx can only be piloted by a male and female."  
Ma: "So this is what it feels like to taste analogy."

  
  
_Stop 'n' Swop_  
Almost everyone winced at Kokoro's decision.  
Except for Kaworu and Rei. "Knew it."  
Ri: "I knew Futoshi would react like that."  
Kaj: "It definitely doesn't help she  _promised_  him, hell that was  _earlier the same day_."  
A: "She  _shouldn't_  have promised him anything. Though maybe if she was less of a doormat, Futoshi wouldn't react like this."  
Kaw: "He looks completely heartbroken. I kinda feel for the poor guy."  
Mi: "It's not even that big a deal, isn't it? It's just who you pilot with; you don't have to fuck the guy you pilot with."  
Re: "Considering how the show's been pushing Kokoro and Mitsuru."  
Mi: "...Okay, maybe they  _will_  fuck."  
Ma: "Though I can see why she  _wouldn't_  want to be with him. With how he reacted."  
S: "Clingy is one thing. I'm sure as hell clingy."  
A: "You're not  _that_  clingy, Shinji. You can still function if we're separated for a few hours. Hell, we didn't have much interaction together during Crucifix, did we?"  
S: "Battle conditions are somewhat different though, aren't they?"

  
  
_Test_  
Kaj: "Well, the lesbian pairing failed miserably."  
Ma: "Did Ichigo even open herself up to her?"  
Ri: "Looking at the graph,  _no_. At least Ikuno  _tried_."  
Mi: "Was it deliberate then? Cause the numbers indicate you  _could_."  
Re: "Ichigo wouldn't have an  _incentive_  to try syncing with Ikuno. I'm sure she's fine with Goro."  
A: "But Ikuno had a point with her experiment. If all the men died, they're fucked."  
S: "At least Genista looks like they're doing better."  
Kaw: "It certainly looks like they have higher sync rates than before."  
Re: "Doesn't bode well for Futoshi then."  
A: "Though I wouldn't think Futoshi would do that well with Ikuno."  
Mi: "Have they even  _interacted_  in this show yet?"  
Kaj: "Maybe she'd appreciate someone who wasn't hiding his issues under a mask of stoicism."

  
  
_Breakdown_  
S: "He  _really_  isn't taking it well, is he?"  
A: "Futoshi was probably somewhat dependent on her. At least he's  _finally_  showing some other trait other than 'eats'."  
Ri: "I see the other Stamen are taking it just as flippantly as you are." She deadpanned.  
A: "Mitsuru has a point though. Things like that can get on your nerves. Hell, I've binned a few guys that attempted that with me."  
Mi: "Of course, Shinji's probably just as dependent on you, you realise."  
A: "But I'm  _also_  dependent on him, so it cancels out and it's alright." She poked her tongue.  
Kaj: "Zorome isn't helping."  
Ri: "Futoshi's acting like a child anyway."  
Ma: "Damn teenage hormones."  
S: "I mean, I can  _kinda_  feel for him. But I can also see how he could be a bit annoying."  
Kaw: "Mitsuru has a point, again. It's not like Kokoro said to Futoshi shove it."  
Mi: "As I said. Though I imagine he will  _treat_  it like that."  
Ri: "Considering the show likens the piloting pair to something like  _marriage_."  
Re: "It wouldn't help they're going through puberty  _and_  they don't know _how_ to describe or communicate such feelings they feel."

  
  
_Conservatory_  
Kaj: "It's pretty obvious Kokoro  _doesn't_  feel the same way."  
A: "Damn girl, at least give him  _more_  of a hint you're not into him."  
Re: "Even  _I_  could slap a boy if I needed to."  
A: "That was before you got off the drugs, right? Cause you could definitely slap Kaworu around."  
Ma: "That's pretty adorable though. That pamphlet must've enraptured her."  
Mi: "I can definitely see her as a more maternal type."  
Ri: "They're really emphasising this, aren't they?"  
Kaw: "This is a world where children are grown instead of being bred like normal. If she does bear a child, it would merely be one element in a return to tradition."  
Mi: "It's not even a matter of  _if_  at this point. It's more like  _when_."  
S: "So Mitsuru's the father then?"  
Mi: "If  _that's_  gonna be the big reveal later on in the series, then they better get fucking, cause we're running out of episodes  _fast_."  
A: "And odds are, if they do, they're gonna make the mistake of having no protection."  
S: "Good think I had the foresight, eh Asuka?"  
She poked out her tongue.  
Kaj: "Obviously Mitsuru doesn't hold the same opinion as her."  
Re: "It doesn't feel to me like they'll be able to explain all this within the next 4 episodes we have left."  
Kaw: "It does look that way, doesn't it? It's certainly possible addi-"  
He was interrupted by the Klaxosaur klaxon.

  
  
_Coffee Table_  
S: "Oh look, it's the elephant Angel."  
A: "It doesn't even have a trunk, Shinji. It's more like a giant walking coffee table."  
Mi: "Still has a fair amount of speed, though. And like all other Klaxosaurs, it will pose a threat to whatever this operation is."  
Ri: "This will be a good way of showing how the pilots are like after the swap."  
Kaj: "Failure will result in death."  
Ri: "Then it'll be a valuable lesson. At the very least, they're putting the swapped Franxx Units in the back, just in case there  _is_ any issues."  
Kaw: "It's a sound idea. Now they just need the  _other_  Franxx Units to survive."  
Re: "Especially since it still sounds like Futoshi is going through a lot. Might affect his ability."  
A: "Great, so Ikuno  _still_  can't find a man who performs well. Is  _that_  why they imply she's gay?"  
Ma: "I mean, it  _can_  be a reason."

  
  
_Attack_  
Ri: "Wouldn't think it was  _Strelitzia_  who rushes in."  
Mi: "It's not entirely like them, isn't it? That's more Argentea's thing."  
Re: "I suspect she's not thinking straight. Since she  _does_  appear to have several mixed emotions about Hiro and other events."  
Kaj: "It probably doesn't help she thinks defeating more Klaxosaurs would make her more human somehow."  
S: "Either way, looks like it's  _not_  Argentea getting in hairy situations."  
Mi: "What an improvement." She was flat in intonation.  
Strelitzia kept slicing pieces of the coffee table off, which subsequently turned into smaller Klaxosaurs.  
A: "This is  _really_  not like her, isn't it? Surely she would see what's happening."  
Ri: "As Rei said, she's not thinking straight. Actually, it's more like  _they_ , isn't it?"  
Ma: "Zero Two still appears to have  _some_  autonomy with Hiro. Of course, Hiro probably isn't helping."  
Kaw: "He's  _trying_  to stop her, at least. He knows they can't just go full speed ahead all the time."  
Mi: "Kinda like the Evangelion then. Man they really  _are_  similar, aren't they?"  
A: "So similar NERV's seriously considering implementing the sync system from it?"  
Ri: "It  _could_  be useful, despite how perverse the default configuration is."

  
  
_Good Genista with a Gun_  
Re: "Sometimes a gun comes in handy."  
A: "Though we don't even really use guns that often, do we?"  
Mi: " _You_  don't."  
A: "Alright,  _I_  don't. I much prefer the more visceral weapons."  
Ri: "We could tell by the floods." She deadpanned. "Gods damn it Futoshi, this is the worst time to let personal problems like relationships get to you."  
Ma: "Ikuno must be even more disappointed. The dual sync involves them meshing their minds together, imagine what she sees?"  
Kaj: "Bread, probably?"  
That got them laughing, at Futoshi's expense.  
S: "Man, we probably  _shouldn't_  be laughing at him though."

  
  
_Bloodbath_  
They were shown that Futoshi  _wasn't_  a simple sack of sadness they had thought, as Chlorophytum bathed in the blue blood of a Klaxosaur.  
Mi: "If anything, Futoshi works better with  _Ikuno_  than how it was before."  
Ri: "Of course, they're both still trying to find their footing, and trying to find the best way to work together."  
Kaj: "At the very least, Futoshi knows when to turn it on for battle."  
Ri: "I mean, you should  _really_  turn on for battle when you get into the Franxx,  _or_  Evangelion. Not a couple seconds before you attack the enemy."  
Genista tried and failed an attack at Mitsuru's behest.  
A: "Maybe it  _is_  Mitsuru who's the problem."  
Re: "Considering Mitsuru and Ikuno couldn't even  _activate_  the Franxx half the time they sortied, I would say it's  _still_  an improvement."  
Mitsuru gave up.  
Re: "I change my mind."  
Ma: "If he's just gonna give up like that, he might as well not pilot at all."  
Mi: "If he  _does_  give up, he's gonna end up being released to elsewhere like all the other failed pilots."  
Kaw: "He appears  _more_  open with Kokoro, compared to Ikuno. He would've never admitted this to her."  
S: "Maybe this pep talk will be what he needs then."

  
  
_Past_  
A: "Whatever Hiro did to piss him off must've  _really_  affected his self-esteem."  
Kaw: "As it would. It sounds like they were once close friends, but  _something_  must've happened between the two to result in such a schism."  
S: "It's very much like the flashbacks we see in  _our_  show, isn't it?'  
Kaj: "What better way to convey the past than to make it seem radically different to how the show's regularly presented?"  
Ri: "Something  _serious_  must've happened to Hiro, in that case. He looks completely dead eyed."  
Mi: "Something something APE? Maybe? Little Hiro was getting too big for his boots, so they drugged him or traumatised him or something like that, to get him all compliant and loyal?"  
Kaj: "I wouldn't put it beyond them. Of course if he  _was_  being a little rebel, they could've just killed him."  
Re: "Either way, that  _definitely_  affected Mitsuru's mental state. Having such a close friend seemingly forget something like that, it would affect the self-esteem."  
S: "Good to hear we aren't the only ones with esteem issues." He was flat as a carpet.

  
  
_Opening Up_  
Ma: "Kaworu's right. He would've  _never_  opened up like this to Ikuno."  
Kaw: "God knows how long that's been stewing inside him then. It would be  _years_  at this point."  
Ri: "It’s a good thing he found an outlet for that. You don't want issues like that to be affecting your decision in the battlefield. Of course, they could wait until  _after_  battle, but I understand something you  _can't_."  
A: "We can't help having a  _shopping list_  of mental issues that could trigger at the drop of a hat. At least we aren't alone when it comes to that regard."  
S: "Kokoro definitely has esteem issues as well. Honestly it sounds like she hates herself for what happened with Futoshi."  
Mi: "Well, she's a doormat, so I can see where that would stem from. But she shouldn't have to be stuck with someone she didn't exactly like, even  _if_  she's like that."  
Kaj: "Either way, it does certainly look like they'll perform better with one another."  
Re: "Once they get Genista working again."  
Kaj: "Yeah, once they get their little battlefield heart to heart out the way."

  
  
_Stampede_  
Mi: "... _Or_ , Kokoro can take matters into her own hands and go berserk."  
A: "Holy shit they really  _are_  cores, aren't they?"  
Ri: "She's forcing Mitsuru's hand. It's quite a genius plan actually."  
S: "One he  _will_  play, if he does care about Kokoro."  
A: "I think he does. Already he's been more open with her."  
Re: "Indeed. This is a test of his character."  
Kaw: "Will he get into gear and help defeat the Klaxosaur, thus proving his worth to Kokoro, or will Kokoro have to do the work herself?"  
Genista started going berserk.  
Ma: "Having Genista's berserk self-look vaguely like a  _duck_  kinda ruins the moment."  
S: " _That_  stampede seems very similar to how  _our_  Evangelions berserk."  
A: "I wonder where they got that from."  
But Mitsuru stopped it, pushing Kokoro out of her interface.  
Mi: "I didn't expect he'd do  _that_ , but I suppose that works."  
Kaw: "I didn't expect it as well, but it does prove to Kokoro that he  _does_  care for her. I doubt he would've done this for Ikuno."

  
  
_Rebirth_  
Misato gave a smirk. "Good to see they finally got their shit together."  
Kaj: "Not a moment too soon."  
A: "This show likes leaving stuff to the last minute, doesn't it? Hopefully that doesn't extend to the plot."  
Ri: "We weren't exactly immune to last minute happenings as well, Asuka. In fact,  _most_  of the Angel attacks ended with a last minute plan of attack that worked."  
They watched this last minute plan of attack, and within the minute it worked completely.  
Kaw: "I would say this partner swap was quite a success, do you think?"  
Re: "They definitely seem more effective with that partner configuration."  
Ri: "I'd say. Genista even  _oversynced_  slightly, once they got their shit together."  
S: "Which would mean the partner swaps would now be set in stone."  
Ma: "Well, if it works better  _now_ , you don't want to go back to a worse solution."  
Kaj: "Course, that doesn't help Futoshi's feelings."  
Ritsuko meanwhile tired of Futoshi's immaturity. "Oh boo hoo, so his feelings are hurt after this pilot swap." She was tart. "It may sound cruel, but the  _enemy_  doesn't give a  _fuck_  about what you feel. Which is why I want you pilots to leave all your emotional baggage  _out_  of the Evangelion."  
Asuka thought. "It  _is_  cruel, but it's also  _true_. And I can understand that pragmatism when it comes to Evangelion."  
Ri: "Which was why my show counterpart came to that decision involving you, Asuka."

  
  
_Forever_  
Re: "Despite her other thoughts, Zero Two still appears to care fondly for Hiro."  
Kaw: "As she would. We've already concluded that she's become at least  _slightly_  dependent on him. It may not be to an extent as  _us_ , but there's definitely an aura of dependence."  
S: "Hopefully Hiro isn't creeped out by it, then."  
A: "Considering how she's like normally, he'd be used to it by now, I would think."  
Ma: "He's still holding onto his feelings about Hiro, though."

  
  
"Oh Mitsuru wouldn't just drop that like that ball we kept seeing." Ritsuko was flippant. "Something like that would stay for a good while."  
  
"He's getting started on the right track though." Thought Kaji. "Everyone else has said it, but I do think the partner swap  _was_  in the best interests, especially when it comes to their piloting skills."  
  
"Hell, even Futoshi and Ikuno seemed to work better. And I don't even think they've as much as  _interacted_  before this episode."  
  
"She must've  _despised_  Mitsuru then, Misato." Spoke Asuka. "When even  _Futoshi_  is an improvement."  
  
"Though it's not like Mitsuru  _or_  Ikuno were the problem. Ultimately, they were just incompatible with one another." Concluded Kaji. "Sometimes that's just how humans work."  
  
"And since the Franxx runs better the stronger the connection between Pistil and Stamen, a partner incompatibility  _would_ reduce the effectiveness by quite a bit." Kaworu elaborated. "It's the same with the Evangelion. It's why we all do best in our  _own_  Evangelion Units instead of any other Unit."  
  
The crowd thought as the credits ended. "I never thought of it this way, but would the resident soul of the Evangelion  _also_ synchronise with  _you_?"  
  
Ritsuko confirmed, "They would  _have_  to, Rei. Synchronisation works both ways. Honestly it boggles my mind how we didn't think about a  _coreless_  system before."  
  
"Well, it's not like we could just think to dispose something we thought was  _required_  to run an Evangelion." Spoke Misato, as the next episode got started.  
~~~

 

##  2.12: The Garden Where It All Began

 

_Snow_  
Ri: "Their world can't be  _all_  that bad, considering they have actual  _weather_."  
S: "I don't think I’ve  _ever_  seen snow."  
A: "It was pretty rare in Germany, though I heard it was much more common before Second Impact did its thing."  
Ma: "Though I wonder  _why_  they're in what looks like Old Siberia, cause I don't think they mentioned this."  
Re: "I recall from the opening titles a similar scape. Might be something important to all of them."  
Kaj: "At least we can take one thing away from this: Zero Two doesn't like reading."  
Kaw: "Obviously she has an attachment to picture books. Also is it just me or did her horns appear longer?"  
The Garden came into view. A walled citadel.  
Re: "So  _that's_  the Garden. Must say I didn't expect Children to be raised in such a hostile environment."  
Mi: "Maybe it builds character? Either way, it seems isolated enough so as to  _not_  raise any questions from any prodding eye."  
Kaj: "Not that there  _would_  be a prodding eye anyway. It probably all seems rather normal to the denizens of that world."  
~

  
  
Rei paused the opening at an exact moment. "Right here."  
  
They saw a silhouetted group of children, their identification numbers hovering above them. They appeared in a snowscape.  
  
"Well, that's given me a few key details about Ikuno." Noted Misato, as the opening continued. After some unhealthy grinding from the machine.  
  
"They even changed the Genista pairing in the  _opening titles_." Commiserated Asuka.  
  
"It's more change than  _our_  show's opening ever had." Deadpanned Kaji.  
~

  
  
_Garden_  
Mi: "The Garden kinda reminds me of how the Geofront landscape looks like."  
A: "Of course, it doesn't snow down here."  
Kaj: "This would be where the parasites are grown and raised."  
Ri: "The helpful text at the lower left hand corner didn't clue you into that, Kaji?"  
Kaw: "But that still raises a question.  _Why_  are they back where they were raised."  
Re: "Most likely, it'll be explained later on. Maybe they're there because Klaxosaurs were sighted."  
S: "I imagine a facility like that would use quite a bit of power. Of course there'd be Klaxosaurs."  
Ma: "It's a pretty questionable way of raising children though, isn't it?"  
Kaj: "Remind me to give you a copy of Brave New World sometime."  
A: "And it's a  _research_  facility as well. I shudder to think  _what_  they experiment with there."  
Ri: "Well, they had to figure all this out somehow. And we know APE's ethics are questionable at best."  
Kaw: "Very much like SEELE's experiments then."  
Mi: "On a positive note, at least  _few_  of them got to experience the lab."  
Re: "Hiro did. It makes sense  _why_  APE refers to him as a special specimen."  
S: "You think they experimented on him?"  
Re: "He has more confidence and assertiveness than any other Child, except Zero Two. Actually  _she's_  probably been experimented on as well."

  
  
_Test_  
Ri: "Surely they couldn't do these tests with their own facilities?"  
S: "Maybe it's like that special sort of synchronisation test we had to do with the Sim bodies. Before Iruel stopped it."  
A: "So they're gonna get stripped naked and put under some annoying tests?"  
Re: "At this point, you might as well be clairvoyant, Asuka."  
Ma: "So why wouldn't they want them back in the Garden portion of the... well, Garden?"  
Kaj: "Probably something along the lines of 'corrupting the Children' or something like that."  
Kaw: "Zero Two seems particularly stressed about something."  
Mi: "Biting nails like that? She's stressed as  _fuck_."

  
  
_9_  
A: "Well, look at this technicolour collection of protagonists."  
S: "Maybe in another show, they'll be magical girls."  
Mi: "Even the guys?"  
A: " _Especially_  the guys." Asuka sneered at the blonde haired boy. "Still don't like him."  
Ma: "So they  _are_  elite units. Named after the Greek alphabet, clearly."  
Kaj: "Under  _direct_  control of APE as well. Like the MP-Evangelion, except  _actually_  controlled by complete loyalists."  
Ri: "They'll be the antagonists, then." She was flat.  
A: "You couldn't tell that by the antagonistic way they treat Squad 13?"  
Re: "Is  _that_  why you dislike them?"  
A: "Well, the blonde just seems  _fake_ , y'know? Like he's got some shit going on underneath that thin veneer of etiquette."  
Kaj: "I wouldn't expect  _all_  the plantations to be going to Grand Crevasse."  
Kaw: "Good to know I'm not the only one to pick up on that. It's clear, whatever's in Grand Crevasse, APE wants it. And they're gonna throw anything at it to get it."

  
  
_Examination_  
A: "Well would ya look at that, they're  _clothed_ , at least  _somewhat_. It's a Christmas miracle!"  
Ri: "We get it, Asuka." Pure deadpan.  
Kaj: "The framing of these shots remind me a lot of our  _own_  show."  
Kaw: "If we assume the foreign discs come from the  _same_  world, then it's certainly possible this could've been  _inspired_  by it."  
S: "Does that mean there could be a  _Laserdisc_  version of this?"  
Kaw: "Possibly. We were just fortunate enough to be handed this version."  
Ma: " _Why_  isn't Zero Two talking about whatever her issues are? I've read my stories, I know where this is going."  
Mi: "We did say she's probably going through a lot. God knows  _we_  didn't know how to talk about that shit, odds are she  _also_ doesn't know."  
Re: "They  _are_  very much like us, then. We know for a fact failures in communication can result in terrible events."  
A: "The end of the world being just  _one_  of them."

  
  
_Kiss_  
Kaw: "She's testing him again."  
They finally got a good look at her front. And her significantly longer horns. "Oh Jesus." Muttered Misato.  
Kaw: "I knew it!"  
Re: "Obviously  _you_  failed, Misato." She deadpanned. "If Hiro doesn't show fear at this, then he'll pass."  
Ri: "He's not doing a good job." She  _also_  deadpanned.  
Kaj: "You can  _sorta_  understand, though. Zero Two's been acting quite a bit odd throughout, his reaction is understandable."  
A: "Not that it'll help Zero Two's state of mind. Man these tests must've been horrible if she's  _this_  stressed about them."  
S: "It wouldn't be  _just_  the tests though, wouldn't it? She's seemed quite a bit stressed for the past couple episodes."  
Kaw: "Either way, Hiro  _failed_. That would only serve to  _worsen_  Zero Two's mental state."  
Asuka looked on, hand on head. "Hiro you  _moron_. Her mental state is gonna collapse harder than my  _show's_  counterpart did after that kiss."  
Ma: "That bad, huh?"  
Re: "I would say  _worse_. Hiro and Zero Two had  _already_  well established themselves, unlike Shinji and Asuka at that time."

  
  
_Kick_  
Zero Two kicked an armed guard to the ground, red glow of her eyes prominent.  
Ri: "She  _really_  isn't taking this well."  
A: "You think? She's going full on  _berserk_."  
Re: "I would've expected Hiro tried going to the Garden."  
Mi: "No shit. 'Don't go here.' 'Okay I'll go here.' Classic rebellion against authority."  
Kaj: "Of course, this sort of rebellion might get you  _shot_  in that world."  
Ri: "I doubt APE would shoot prized pilots. Any other Child, sure, but any other Child wouldn't even  _think_  of this."  
Ma: "Who even knows if Naomi is even there."  
Mi: "As I said, released to elsewhere."  
Ma: "That's a euphemism, isn't it?"  
Mi: "Yes." She spoke flat, letting the implication say all that needed to be said.  
Kaj: "Read The Giver sometime, Maya."  
They saw as Zero Two was tranquillised. At the behest of Nana.  
Kaw: "She's hard when she needs to be."  
Mi: "All commanders need to be, you realise. To her, Zero Two's been acting like a child. And she's been  _ordered_  to do this."  
S: "You'd probably do the same with us, if we acted like that."  
Mi: "Yeah, I  _would_. I may be like a mother to all of you, but I  _need_  to be the commander of NERV as well. Just know I'm thankful to all of you for keeping my military side quelled."

  
  
_Trespass_  
A: "I like how  _everyone_  is going along with Hiro."  
Mi: "That just shows how much everyone trusts and cares for him. Even  _when_  they're doing something forbidden to them."  
Ri: "Maybe Nana shouldn't have even mentioned the Garden. Not give him that seed to explore it."  
Kaw: "Odds are, they would've done it anyway."  
Re: "Especially since it gives them the chance to reminisce about their childhood."  
S: "They've definitely been sheltered."  
Kaj: "Perhaps  _too_  sheltered. Gods know  _your_  generation wasn't sheltered at all."  
Ma: "Maybe  _that's_  why it sounds like the Franxx pilots have such low life expectancies."  
Ri: "Could be. Even Shinji, with his  _relative_  inexperience with piloting an Evangelion, knows how hard the post-Second Impact world can be."  
Mi: "Which translates to prowess on the battlefield."  
S: "Of course I've had help by  _others_  with more prowess than me."  
Kaj: "Help you have your mother helping as well."

  
  
_Observation_  
A: "All the  _other_  Children they're observing, they seem much more docile, compared to them."  
Re: "At this point, docility in Children is the rule. Squad 13 have proven to be quite the exception."  
Mi: "Wait on, it's only been  _six months_  since they practically  _grew up_?"  
Ri: "Let alone even  _piloting_  a Franxx. No wonder we consider them amateurs."

  
  
_Elsewhere_  
Ikuno dragged Hiro and Goro away.  
S: "...What are they doing to those Children?" Spoke Shinji, a sense of shock in his voice.  
Ri: "They're docile."  
Ma: "...They look  _dead_."  
Kaj: "Could it be a result of those injections?"  
Ri: "The way the caretaker makes it sound like,  _yes_. Whatever these Yellow Blood Cells do, they seem to sap at them. That's why they all look like that; monotone, dead eyed, without emotion or feeling. An obedient Child."  
Asuka realised. "The perfect... doll."  
A short, commiserative nod from Ritsuko. "Exactly."  
Kaw: "...That is what APE wants. More pilots, more  _obedient_  pilots. So that they can throw more at the Klaxosaurs, like they were cannon fodder. I doubt they even  _care_  whether they live or die at this point. They live only to pilot, and when they can no longer fulfil that function they get disposed of."  
  
The words shook Rei. Kaworu could feel this and went for a hand. She could relate all too well to this. "...was that Naomi's fate?"  
The grim thought echoed through all the gathered minds. Kaworu eventually continued. "...The Children never return to the Garden once they leave. They say Children they've grown up with suddenly vanished. We can only assume so."  
Rei moved herself closer to Kaworu, as Hiro found a mistletoe.  
Kaj: "...I believe Hiro is remembering something."  
~

  
  
_Reproduction_  
Mi: "We should've expected they didn't know the intricacies of reproduction."  
Kaj: "It's not in APE's interests to teach them that. Plus, the adults seem sterile anyway. They probably don't even  _reproduce_  to make a new life. They would  _grow_  them."  
Kaw: "We haven't heard word that the  _Children_  are sterile, however. Their lives are fundamentally different compared to the adults. It's possible they  _aren't_.  
Re: "...Ritsuko, what are the odds that, at least for a Franxx, a reproductive capable pair is  _required_? Otherwise, why wouldn't the  _adults_  just pilot the Franxx?"  
Ritsuko thought. "In  _our_  context, it shouldn't matter. Actually in our context that would be pretty  _weird_ , but I'm getting sidetracked. I don't see  _why_  a pair like that would be required, but then again you make a point about why the  _adults_  don't pilot."  
Ma: "Surely if it worked like that, you wouldn't need to grow children  _specifically_  for piloting."  
A: "What about the fact that the adults are so dependent on the state that they probably  _can't_  be anything other than very expensive cannon fodder?"  
Ri: "Oh shit, that's right as well. Most of the plantation adults are  _useless_ , are they?"  
S: "So what, APE couldn't find any capable adult, so they started  _growing_  Children for the job, and made sure to raise them  _not_  like the adults?"  
Mi: "Sounds like a problem of their own making."

  
  
_Commander_  
Ma: "I see Nana's still in her  _Commander_  mode."  
Mi: "Knowing me, she's probably still pissed at how Zero Two didn't go quietly."  
S: "She's not you though."  
Mi: "She's  _like_  me."  
A: "It's probably a rarity that a Child  _disobeys_  anyway. At least that's how blondy here makes it sound like."  
Kaj: "A  _test team_? So they're an experiment by the cyborg."  
Re: "It would explain  _why_  they get so much leeway."  
Kaw: "And why they seem so unique, at least in comparison to  _other_  Pilots and Franxx."  
Ri: "Is he experimenting whether or not a  _unique_  Franxx Squad is any better than a Mass Production Squad? Cause that'd be  _my_  explanation on  _why_."  
Kaw: "It's certainly a logical explanation. It's one the blonde Nine subscribes to."  
A: "He certainly likes to push things, doesn't he?" Her tone had a hint of scorn.  
Kaj: "Sowing the seeds of doubt, more like. Ichigo now has that in the back of her mind; she won't be able to  _trust_  Zero Two anymore."  
Re: "Especially since he's prodding a thought she  _already had_."

  
  
_Too Many Mirrors Wear My Face_  
S: "I feel that this is an omen."  
Mi: "Mirror's shattering at the sight of someone usually are."  
Kaw: "Her sanity, in all likelihood."  
A: "Not like she's had that much of a grip this episode."  
Klaxosaurs ran through the Old Siberian snowscape.  
S: "I suppose we'll find out whether she's gone insane or not during the next battle."  
Ri: "I find it odd how  _no_  Klaxosaurs have been in that area, if they're a supposedly worldwide problem."  
Ma: "Maybe that's why they built the Garden there. They don't seem to have any Franxx Units, the Garden is all walled off, and all the power usage is limited to probably two sites. It wouldn't attract Klaxosaurs like the power sinks that are the Plantations."  
A: "In  _that_  case, they're idiots for bringing the Franxx there, if they attract Klaxosaurs like that."  
Mi: "It's a catch 22 in this case. Bring the Franxx and face potential Klaxosaurs, or  _don't_  bring them and face potential Klaxosaurs. I know which case  _I'd_  choose."  
Re: "This sortie is where Zero Two snaps."  
Ri: "I could tell that just by looking at her, Rei." She deadpanned. "If it wasn't for the fact Strelitzia is the best Franxx there, in both Unit  _and_  Pilots, I wouldn't sortie her."  
A: "That bad, eh? I know for a fact  _we've_  never been stopped in our sorties due to mental health concerns."  
Ri: "Most of the time that's because we  _need_  however many Evangelions we had at that point. There's been  _several_  events, especially during the Angel war, that I would've used my doctor's override on. If not for the fact we'd all be dead."  
S: "It's still kinda like that."  
Ri: "You would think, but I'd say your mental states have  _improved_  since the Angel war."  
A: "Must be some miracle of God then." She deadpanned.

  
  
_Sortie_  
Mi: "They're definitely off to a flying start."  
Ri: "Using quite a bit of energy, though. They don't need to use  _this_  much."  
Kaj: "Especially  _with_  what we know about the Klaxosaurs."  
A: "She getting sloppy, actually. The stress is getting to her."  
S: "As Ritsuko says, as long as it doesn't get in the way of the battle."  
Ri: "It  _is_  though." She was flat, getting into her subcommander mode. "She's going at it too strong."  
Kaw: "This is a part of her belief that killing more Klaxosaurs will make her more human."  
Re: "Such belief would have gone into overdrive over the past few days and episodes."  
Ma: "At least Hiro is  _trying_  to rein her in."  
Mi: "He knows to get the job done. The problem is, a well-trained Pistil seems to have as much autonomy as the  _Stamen_."  
Ri: "We know for a fact the Pistil can use a Franxx on their own, unlike Stamen. Even in a berserker state."  
Kaj: "I suppose this is  _another_  problem of the dual pilot system."  
Ri: "It's not even like a dual  _pilot_  system. It's a  _core substitute_  system. It would be like Shinji trying to rein in his mother after she started taking control of Unit-01."  
S: "And we know how  _that's_  like." He deadpanned.  
A: "Since we're  _seriously thinking about using the Franxx system in our own Units_ , don't worry Shinji. I'm sure I or you won't go berserk."  
S: "Me or you?"  
Nodding. "God knows you're not just gonna stare at  _my_  ass all day. I wanna stare at yours too!" Playfully flippant.  
Ri: "I doubt Massachusetts will implement it like that."

  
  
_Autonomy_  
Kaj: "Here I thought a Pistil couldn't control a Franxx if a Stamen was there."  
Mi: "Even  _our_  Evangelion has core autonomy though."  
Ri: "It's less refined than actual controls though. As we can see with how vicious Zero Two has been."  
Re: "And as we could see from previous episodes."  
Kaw: "It's interesting how she's not entering stampede form, however. Since Hiro appears to have  _zero_  control right now."  
Ri: "Maybe the mere  _presence_  of a Stamen in the pilot seat prevents that."  
A: "That's all well and good, but that doesn't remove the fact she's going more crazy than  _I_  am."  
S: "At least you don't keep killing their remains once they're dead."  
A: "Well, if they're dead, they're dead. You move onto the next one and make  _them_  dead. This isn't increasing my chances of you removing me due to mental health, right?"  
Ri: "If it did, I would've removed you over a year ago." She deadpanned, and she  _continued_  this deadpan as Strelitzia ran out of fantasy diesel. "Maybe if Zero Two kept her battlefield insanity to  _reasonable_  levels like  _you_  can, Asuka."  
A: "What can I say? It's a skill."

  
  
_Loch_  
Re: "She probably knows she went too far."  
Kaw: "I'd say. If she was doubting her humanity before."  
A: "Hopefully Hiro here can get through to her, then."  
S: "He couldn't before."  
Ri: "And I doubt he will now. She's gone mad."  
Mi: "Aren't we all."  
Ritusko gave a flat look. "More mad than what we consider  _normal_. She has this obsession with killing Klaxosaurs, and it's starting to overtake her."  
Ma: "It's due to the horns, isn't it?"  
Kaj: "Due to her wanting to be human. We don't know her backstory, but it's obvious she was taught that she'll become human if she defeats enough Klaxosaurs. Play on her poor self-confidence and image."  
Kaw: "That would be how APE did it, then. It's indoctrination, manipulation. Similar to what SEELE did."  
Mi: "Must say, Hiro's trying his best to get through to her."  
Re: "Thoughts like that would be so engrained into her mind at this point. Simple words won't be enough to get through."  
Ma: "Would a confession be the best way to get through her barriers, though?"  
A: "Hey, it worked for  _us_ , didn't it?"

  
  
_Daisuki_  
Mi: "I doubt you reacted like she is."  
A: "We were  _much_  slower than that."  
S: "Though he's definitely choking the kiss like my show counterpart."  
Ri: "Once again, through no fault of the male."  
Ma: "This is  _very_  much like you two in the show, wasn't it?"  
Re: "Which is odd, because this show should've been inspired more by the movies."  
Ri: "We still have a  _fourth_  movie that was lost to the aether."  
Re: "Oh, right."  
Kaw: "So we might be able to get shades of what  _will_  happen through  _this_?"  
Ri: "I'm assuming the forth movie came out before  _this_  series, but yes."  
Shinji winced, as Zero Two called him mere fodder. "Hiro would  _not_  want to hear that."  
A: "Yeah, that would've been  _brutal_  for him."

  
  
_Eavesdrop_  
Kaj: "Is saurification some other bullshit term?"  
Ri: "Yes. The way they make it sound like though, it's like a genetic corruption. Whatever other DNA Zero Two has, it's making its way to Hiro and corrupting... his... own." Her words slowed as the thought creeped into Ritsuko's mind, where it promptly wrecked the place. "Well shit."  
Ma: "What is it Ri-" It didn't take long for Maya to get the memo as well. "Wait a damn minute,  _that's_  why  _our_  Hiro has that genetic corruption? It's from  _Zero Two?_ "  
A: "Wait,  _he's_  like Zero Two too?"  
Mi: "That's why we call him a Nephilim. Zero Two, we would  _also_  classify as Nephilim."  
Re: "Human with non-human DNA. Like me with Lilith."  
Kaw: "Or me with Adam. This  _would_  explain that genetic corruption, as you called it."  
Re: "We already know Zero Two most likely  _has_  Klaxosaur DNA. If she did indeed share genetics with  _our_  Hiro, that would explain the presence of the other DNA."  
A few more pieces clicked in Ritsuko's mind. "That would explain some of his features. The horns. The slight pigmentation around the eyes."  
Kaj: "Does he  _also_  believe killing the Klaxosaurs will make him more human?"  
S: "Not like that'll help Zero Two right now." He could sympathise with her.

  
  
_These Broken Mirrors Take My Place_  
A: "Oh Christ. Ichigo isn't gonna make it better, is she?"  
Ri: "Take a wild guess."  
With little impetus from Ichigo, Zero Two broke mirrors with her face.  
Mi: "She didn't even  _need_  Ichigo for that."  
Kaj: "Though now she's  _convinced_  Zero Two is a damaging force."  
Kaw: "She's  _scared_  of Zero Two now. If she couldn't trust her before, she sure as hell won't trust her  _now_."  
S: "Of course, blonde 9 didn't help that much."  
Ma: "Thing is, it sounds like she has  _experience_  with Zero Two. Or, Nine Iota as he calls her."  
Re: "It would be the Zero Two  _before_  she met Hiro. The aloof, partner killer of the Nines."  
Ritsuko made a dismissive sound. "He's embellishing a bit, by the sounds of it."  
A: "A  _hundred_  Stamen, though? Just how many people did APE throw at her?"  
Kaj: "If she's really their best Pistil for their best Franxx, then that'll be just another Tuesday for them."  
Kaw: "We know for a fact APE don't care about that. I'm sure if that was a requirement by SEELE, they would've done the same."

  
  
_Final Fight_  
A: "Not only is this shit currently affecting Zero Two  _and_  Hiro, but it'll also start affecting  _Ichigo_  as well."  
S: "Well this is gonna be fun then." He lied. "This fight'll be terrible."  
Mi: "Ichigo's squad captain. If Zero Two keeps acting up, they might have to quell her."  
Strelitzia was getting pounded by several small Klaxosaurs.  
Kaj: "Odd. Usually it's Argentea getting into this situation."  
They winced as Strelitzia bashed the help known as Argentea.  
Ri: "Gods damn it, Zero Two. Now your  _squad_  won't trust you."  
Kaw: "You may be right, Commander."  
Mi: "God I hope I am. She's not gonna stop otherwise."  
Re: "And this is why the Evangelion has a pilot override."  
Ri: "Exactly. See, we thought about this sort of stuff. We aren't losing billion Yen machines due to the pilot's own insanity."  
A: "Which is fair enough. I don't really know  _why_  the Franxx wouldn't have that."  
Ma: "It's  _never_  had that. The lack of a pilot override has been a problem since the  _first disc_."

  
  
_Sink_  
Zero Two's mental state quickly plunged down the bottomless pit.  
S: "...Man, I never got to  _this_  state."  
A: "I mean, Zeruel of the movies could be like that."  
S: "Was that even  _me_  at that point, though?"  
The group watched, as an apparition of Zero Two emerged  _from_  Zero Two.  
Ri: "Huh. That's an odd side effect."  
And subsequently wrapped its hands tight around Hiro's neck.

  
  
"...That's Zero Two, isn't it?" Softly spoke Maya, as the memories played through.  
  
"...They sure are implying that, aren't they?" Said Kaji. "Guess we won't know until we see the next episode."  
  
"...don't think the kids will mind having to wait." Muttered Misato, as they continued looking on the credits in silence.  
  
Without a word, all four pilots left the room.  
  
Ritsuko simply shook her head, as she shut down the cluster. "Poor guys. I suppose they won't be in for the rest of the day."  
  
"...Probably not. Knowing how they're like when something like this happens."  
  
Maya looked down, dejected. "We can't really do much for them, can we?"  
  
"...I mean, we  _could_. But you know how they're like when it comes to medication." Commiserated Ritsuko. "Fair enough, they have a reason for it."  
  
"We're not  _forcing_  them to take medication, Ritsuko." Firmed Misato. "Plus, something like this you  _can't_  really medicate for. Flashbacks like that just happen. Do  _you_  even have that, Ritsuko?"  
  
Ritsuko stopped her action. "...we  _both_  do, Misato."

* * *

 

##  3\. Ω

 

Rei was being held by Kaworu.  
  
"...this is the second time in as many days we've been in this damn room."  
  
"It's not your fault, you realise."  
  
"...yeah. it's not." She was quiet, gently trembling. "...it's just post-traumatic stress, isn't it?"  
  
"...Asuka would have the same trigger you have, wouldn't she?"  
  
"...we're both alike, in that regard." A small sigh, as she tried to keep her breath steady. "what's with these shows and strangulation."  
  
"...i don't know, Rei."  
  
"...it's such a terrible way to die, kaworu. i... i didn't want to remember that. but... that damned show  _made_  me."  
  
Kaworu continued serving as comfort.  
  
"...of course. i'm not the only one who's died sometime. right kaworu?"  
  
She looked up at him, through her red, misted eyes.  
  
He gave a long thought. "...yeah. I don't know how many i've been through. All I know is that death is inevitable."  
  
"...even though, as an Adam, you have an indefinite lifespan."  
  
"...funny that, isn't it? i cannot recall living much beyond adulthood, though."  
  
"...in a sense, you  _do_  have an indefinite lifespan. even if you weren't Adam. how else can you recall all these other timelines?"  
  
"...With that logic, every one of us has an indefinite lifespan. But they aren't  _us_ , are they? You're you. The you I love. There's no Rei Ayanami like that in any other timeline or universe, you realise."  
  
Rei gave some pause. And buried herself further into his grasp. "...i know that, Kaworu. but..."  
  
A sudden trilling of her cell phone put an end to that train of thought. Rei's jumped slightly before she reached for it, looking at the number. "... _Kensuke_?"  
  
"Kensuke? I thought he was in Tokyo-2."  
  
"...I thought that too."  
  
"Do you want to answer?"  
  
"...I probably should. I don't think he's ever called me. Could be urgent."  
  
Even so, Rei took a couple dozen seconds to compose herself.  
  
Eventually, the call was answered. "Kensuke? I gave you my number  _two years ago_  and you call me now?"  
  
_'Yeah yeah, I'm sorry for being a shitty friend and all that. Even though we meet up a lot, but that's not the point.'_  
  
"Calm. What is it?"  
  
_'I'm at Tokyo-3 station, with someone here who wants to visit NERV.'_  
  
An eyebrow went up. " _That's_  why you're back here? Are your partners with you, at least?"  
  
_'No, they're doing their own thing in Tokyo-2.'_  
  
Kensuke could swear he felt a glare through the phone.  
  
_'I-It's not like that! Something happened in Tokyo-3 and they wanted to stay. With Mami.'_  
  
Silence over the line, as Rei accepted that explanation. "Who are you with?"  
  
_'I'm with Homura and a girl called Zero Two. Homura wanted to come with me so Madoka could get some time with Mami, so she could be there with Zero Two and so she could give Ms Kaname some peace of mind.'_  
  
"Okay, so they want to visit NE-" A glass shattered in her mind. Kaworu picked up on this and gave her a look. "Wait at the station. I'm coming."  
  
_'Oh. I didn't really expect you w-'_  
  
The phone flipped down. "We're going to the station."  _'Zero Two.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'According to Kensuke.'_  
  
They quickly left.  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko had her terminal out, printing several Massachusetts sourced emails.  
  
Maya had begun the process of pinning them to a corkboard, aptly entitled 'Nagisa-Akagi Core Substitute System'. Of course, Massachusetts wanted to put  _their_  name onto such a system, so they quickly gave it a verbose name. A nickname could come later.  
  
"Must say, they're very  _enthusiastic_  about this design."  
  
"Not surprising." Ritsuko spoke, now writing notes and  _corrections_. "They have two unfinished Evangelion over there. Haven't even started a core for  _either_  of them. And on a silver platter, we just handed them a way to speed up the design process by  _over a year_. They'll take anything they can get."  
  
"At least we can experiment with the design, at least by proxy."  
  
Her terminal beeped, as the Magi sent an automated email. "...Since when was Zero Two a key word the Magi picked up on?"  
  
Maya shrugged. "You're the admin."  
  
"You're an admin too."  
  
"Oh, right. Uhh..." A quick brainstorm at this quick test. "The Magi probably assumed the Rift material we were watching was classified in some way."  
  
"...Oh that's right, I programmed that in after we found out about the Laserdiscs." She realised. "Still, why would one of our..." A glance to the email. "Rei, talk about it over the phone, of all things. She  _knows_  we bug them."  
  
"It's got audio attached, doesn't it?"  
  
She played it back.  
  
"...It  _wasn't Rei_."  
  
Ritsuko quickly patched into a security camera.  
  
"...Well I be damned."  
  
A phone was called.  
~~~

  
  
"So she's  _actually_  Zero Two, then? No,  _don't_  send Section 2 our way! Doctor, she won't respond well to authority, you should know this. You need a light touch and a helping hand, like Hiro offered."  
  
A pause. "That's the plan at least, isn't really anywhere else to take her, is there? Oh yeah, she might want to visit Hiro. Doctor, I know you might want to run a few tests on her, but you just saw how she responds to that sort of stuff."  
  
A sigh. "Alright, if she allows it. No, that won't be necessary. We have a spare room in our apartment, she can sleep there if she wants to. Kensuke bought someone else as well, can you authorise them access to the Geofront?" A pause. "Thank you doctor." The phone went silent, as she gave a knowing look to Kaworu. "Once again, Kensuke forgot the phone lines were monitored."  
  
"She knows, eh?"  
  
"Yep. Magi notified her."  
  
"This is why we don't use our phones." He deadpanned, as they turned the corner.  
  
And before their eyes, was a brown haired boy with glasses. They knew this boy.  
  
In addition, was a girl, black of hair, with glasses. They  _also_  knew this girl, albeit in an unorthodox way.  
  
And beside her was  _another_  girl, they  _also_  knew through unorthodox methods. Pink of hair, wearing a high topped cap and clothes that wouldn't look out of place on a salary-woman.  
  
As if she had some metaphysical stimulus, the pink haired girl turned to look at the two Nephilim. "I take it these are those friends you talked about?"  
  
"Yeah. They're with NERV, they can help you." They walked up. "Hi Rei. Didn't expect to be back this early."  
  
"I didn't either." She deadpanned, scanning the other two. Zero Two had an odd aura to her. Similar to how she saw Kaworu, but if Kaworu appeared like a rainbow in her sight, Zero Two would alternate between vivid reds and blues. "I believe we haven't met officially, Zero Two."  
  
That stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
"NERV knows a lot of things." Kaworu gave a smirk, her song sounding similar to one of the many melancholic tunes he heard throughout  _her_  show. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa. My  _partner_  here is Rei Ayanami."  
  
The third out of them was frozen, eyes fixated on the fish. "...Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
He craned over to her, giving a soft smile. "A dream, maybe?"  
  
"...It really  _is_  you." She took a few seconds to realise this.  
  
And promptly slapped him. Kaworu did nothing to stop this, despite  _anticipating_  this reaction.  
  
Rei simply looked on at this unexpected audaciousness, and broke down laughing. Alongside Zero Two. "You must've left a _great_ impression on her, trout."  
  
Kaworu, for what it was worth, took it in his stride. "It's all well and good. Now you've gotten a sense of payback, how about we explain, Homura Akemi?"  
  
"...You know my name as well?"  
  
"As Kaworu said, NERV knows a lot of things."  
~~~

  
  
The walk back to the civilian entrance of the Geofront was quite eventful. Homura Akemi, more similar to her  _first_  iteration than the iteration the pilots were familiar with, had quite the insightful chat with Kaworu. Sure she didn't really understand his explanation on  _why_  she had those dreams, but Kaworu had proven his case that he didn't cause them. She was rather apologetic to him afterwards, actually.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, was wrangling Zero Two. Compiling any information she could get from her, while also filling her in on several things she  _should_  know but didn't. Occasionally swapping information with Kaworu's wisp.  
  
And they had plenty of time for discussion as they waited for the guest ID's. Ritsuko, against Rei's expectation, authorised guest passes for  _all_  of them. Even  _Kensuke_ , for some unknown reason.  
  
Subtly, Rei had put up an AT-Field around herself and Zero Two. "May I see under your hat, Zero Two?"  
  
She tensed up, and glanced around. She knew it was just her nerves, but the air seemed to shift slightly. "...What for?"  
  
"It's alright. I am much like you, Zero Two." Words of support, as her eyes gave a subtle, red glow. "One part human, one part something else. It's why my skin is this colour. It's why my eyes are coloured like this. And it's why you have horns."  
  
That gave her a shock. Slowly and with nerves, her hat was taken off for a brief moment, giving Rei a brief but insightful look at them. "H-How did you know this?"  
  
"You will know in time. For now know this. You and I, and my partner Kaworu. We are known as Nephilim. One part human, one part something else. But it's this other part that makes us who we are, isn't it?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"But we are  _also_  human. We are like any other human being, just with a little something else. I want you to remember that, okay?"  
  
"I already think that though!"  
  
"Do you really, Zero Two?"  
  
She looked at this other Nephilim, as she called it, and wondered with a slight terror how she was so damn perspective. "I... didn't? But then I did? I... i don't really know..."  
  
Rei cocked her head. "What was the last thing you remember? Before your friends in Tokyo-2 found you."  
  
The memories still like a muddy lake, she tried fishing out more information. "It was... not this year. Many decades into the future, by the sounds of it. I... I don't recall too much."  
  
A soft smile. "...That's okay, Zero Two. I too have dealt with losing memories like that." She gave a knowing look to Kaworu, still chatting away with Homura and Kensuke, her AT-Field muting their voices.  
  
Zero Two, through some sort of instinct, was able to pick up on this feeling. "...He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"  
  
"You can tell? That's one of the many gifts Nephilim are bestowed with."  
  
"...Yeah. I  _can_  tell." Her brow furrowed, perplexed on how she  _does_  know. "How can I?"  
  
"We call it the  _Sense_. It gives us an insight into the emotion of others. Mine is  _Sight_. Kaworu's is  _Sound_. We can sometimes determine emotion through  _other_  senses, but we have attuned to a specific one, that we use."  
  
"...I'll have to learn that, then."  
  
"It can be useful, but we have other gifts too." A smirk. "Have you noticed how no one has interrupted us?"  
  
Zero Two was bought out of the thinking, and looked around with apprehension.  
  
The air changed again. "I'll teach you later."  
  
"So you're my mentor now?"  
  
"If you want." She smiled at her. "Or a friend."  
  
The other girl's eyes went wide, before she offered a small smile. "I'd like that."  
  
"Done with your little chitchat, girls?" Teased Kaworu. He couldn't hear what was going on, which told him everything he needed to know. Also her wisp may have told him. "We have your ID. We can enter the Geofront now."  
  
They scanned their cards through the turnstile, and boarded the tram.  
  
A few moments later, the three guests caught their first glimpse of the absolute expanse that was the Geofront. The afternoon sun filtered down through the roof, filling the Geofront with natural sunlight.  
  
They looked on in awe. Kensuke had known of the Geofront, but he had not been allowed in until now. Well, excluding the time he and Toji was chewed out by then Captain Katsuragi for not following evacuation procedure, but he didn't get much of a view.  
  
Homura had a view of true wonder. This was like a whole other world underneath an already magical city. It may have been her eyes, but this underground cavern seemed to stretch on forever. Pristine forest, crystal clear lake. The lone skyscraper and pyramid. It was like something out of a sci fi film.  
  
Zero Two, too, looked out at this sight. Something about this reminded her about something, merely a vague recollection and not a full blown memory. She chalked this up to her supposed memory loss, but that was no matter. Whatever  _this_  was, didn't match what she  _could_  recall.  
  
"This is our base. The headquarters of NERV in Tokyo-3." Kaworu began, echoing his own show. "The key to rebuilding our world. A fortress for all mankind."  _'You don't know how long I've waited to do that.'_  
  
Rei was able to suppress her amusement.  
~~~

  
  
First thing first, was a visit to Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. Rei explained she had the skill to determine exactly  _what_  she was. And Kaworu promised to keep Kensuke and Homura busy elsewhere, which was easy enough. Kensuke was practically foaming at the mouth being in the Geofront anyway.  
  
Of course, it didn't stop Ritsuko from dropping her terminal upon seeing her. "You  _are_  Zero Two, are you?"  
  
"One and only, doctor." She deadpanned. "I don't remember much. But I recall not being fond of Doctors."  
  
"Trust me, I know." Ritsuko emulated her deadpan, to Zero Two's confusion. "I suppose now is as good a time to tell you. Maya?"  
  
On her command, Maya scattered the five boxes of Darling in the Franxx onto the table. "We know who you are, because around four days ago, we found these five discs. These contain a show where you are a character in them."  
  
Zero Two simply stared at them.  
  
Before taking off  _her_  backpack, taking out  _three_  boxes and scattering them on the table as well. "Guess that explains  _these_."  
  
Rei, Ritsuko and Maya all looked at the three  _new_  boxes. "Oh you are shitting me."  
  
"...Didn't expect _that_ reaction, but that's okay." Zero Two jested. "I suppose this is _my_  story then."  
  
She nodded. "Since you seem to actually  _be_  Zero Two."  
  
Something hit Zero Two. "...Does this mean I  _am_  from a different world?"  
  
Ritsuko gave a short thought. "...I would think so. From what we've seen, your world was quite a bit different from our world."  
  
"...Do you mind if I watch these?"  
  
Another thought from the doctor. "...I want to run a few tests on you first. If you don't mind. I know you can be a bit testy."  
  
"...Well, it'll help  _both_  of us understand something about me, won't it?"  
  
"That's the attitude we want." She handed her a form and a pen. "Fill out as much as you can."  
  
Zero Two looked through the dozen or so pages, and gave her a look. "How do I use this?"  
  
"...You never used a pen before?"  
  
"I never had to. I... think?"  
  
"Alright, looks like this'll an oral thing then." She sighed, getting her glasses and clipboard. "This might take a while, are you fine with Rei going off elsewhere? There'll be some confidential information that'll be exchanged."  
  
A nod. "I'm fine with that."  
  
"Oh yeah, Rei? I want to have a small chat with Kensuke before they leave."  
  
"I'll be sure to remind him." Exeunt stage left.  
  
"Okay, first thing. What is your full name. I know already, but I need to ask for the paperwork."  
  
Her brow furrowed as she flatly intoned, "Zero Two."  
~~~

  
  
Following the light of her soul, Rei soon caught up with the others.  
  
They stood at the lakefront, Kensuke still gushing about the fact they have a  _battleship_  in their lake for some reason. He  _did_  bring his camera, but security confiscated it  _and_  his mobile phone upon entry to the Geofront, believing he would've filmed  _everything_. And he  _would've_.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaworu perked up. A feeling he hadn't felt for a short while. The only other person who sensed this was Rei.  _'What is?'  
  
'...Soul. Wandering soul.'  
  
'Here?'  
  
'Yes.'_  
  
"Kensuke, Akemi. Come with us please."  
  
They thought it best  _not_  to question the NERV personnel, as she hoisted Kaworu onto her back.  _'Hone your sense and navigate.'_  
  
And he did, keeping their speed to reasonable levels so the two stragglers could keep up without one of them keeling over.  
  
Within an hour, they had wandered throughout much of the Geofront forest, but eventually they stopped.  _'Here.'_  Kaworu exited off Rei and sat down, in a kneel, a few metres away from them.  
  
"...What's going on, Rei?"  
  
Rei signed for silence. "This is something he must do. And that is all I will say."  
  
The light of the Geofront had yellowed, the sun beginning to set. Shadows danced in the forest, but out of one of these shadows, an iridescent ball of light. Such wanderers were normally visible but to Nephilim, but even the  _Lilim_  that stood but a few yards away could see. A testament to the power of who it once was.  
  
It rested on Kaworu's open hand.  **"Greetings. Blood of my blood. Brother Tabris."**  
  
Kaworu gave a quiet gasp, as the presence was made known. "...Zeruel?"  
  
**"Indeed. Quite a departure from who I was before, is it not?"**  
  
"...Like my kin before me, you couldn't escape fate."  
  
**"We should have known. We could _not_  have known. This was all predestined."**  
  
"...Yet here I stand. Having gone against the scrolls, having gone against fate. Having gone against God himself."  
  
**"Your greatest strength, Tabris, is your understanding of the Lilim. And your willingness to learn and _become_  the Lilim. It is an understanding I cannot comprehend. The call of our Father was strong. But you were stronger."**  
  
"...And now he's gone."  
  
**"Yes. Our Father is gone. Our other kin will have faded away by now. Even sister Ramiel would have."**  
  
"...Yes. She is." The wandering soul of Zeruel could feel his brother's emotion. "...she was the first I found like this. And... she faded in my hand."  
  
**"...My sincere apologies, Tabris. She meant much to you, did she not?"**  
  
"...she did. Back when I was under SEELE's wing. Before the Angel war."  
  
**"It would have affected you much. But you were there by her side, in the end. And that is what matters. She would have appreciated that."** A feeling of melancholy came through. **"As I appreciate _you_  being by my side."**  
  
"...How long do you think you have?"  
  
**"It has been two years since my defeat. I can persist in this state for two years more. I have had plenty of time to accept my demise. I have concluded that, as long as you live. To carry on the seed of our Father. Then my death may not have been in vain."**  
  
"...I didn't expect you to be this accepting of death, Zeruel."  
  
**"As I have said. It has been over two years since I was defeated in combat. And Tabris, I was a warrior. A gladiator. I was second only to our Father in strength. And yet, after a long battle, the Lilim were _still_  victorious. It had cost them, but they won. A warrior knows when they had been bested, and the Lilim had indeed bested me."**  
  
"...It was indeed a hard battle. From what I've heard, we only won by freak chance."  
  
Zeruel seemed amused by this factoid. **"Then it was _fate_  the Lilim won. It was an excellent battle. I would give my regards to the victors, if I could."**  
  
Kaworu gave a glance towards Rei. "You might be able to."  _'Rei. They want to talk.'_  
  
**"What is _this_? A  _soul bond_?" **He was even more amused.  **"So you _have_  truly done what we could not, Tabris."**  
  
Rei held the free hand of Kaworu, and felt the once mighty presence of Zeruel. For a brief moment she held fear, before she quashed it.  
  
**"Greetings, warrior."** Zeruel felt her aura. **"Yes. You were the determined one in the cyclopean Simulacrum. After the other Simulacra fell with no challenge, I thought the Lilim would capitulate. But you proved otherwise, that they would not go down without a fight. And in the end, it was you who bested me, was it?"**  
  
"Yes. I was the one who shot through your core."  
  
**"Yes. In my hubris, I thought I could not be defeated, and ignored you. It was only after the demise of my bodily self that I was able to come to terms, and accept this."**  
  
"One of the maxims of battle. Even the smallest of errors can end in your defeat."  
  
**"As it did me. But it is _also_ a maxim of battle to take advantage of any error your enemy makes. For this I commend you. For not only giving me a fine battle, but for having such foresight."**  
  
"Thank you, Zeruel. But it wasn't only me who defeated you."  
  
**"Indeed. The other Simulacrum. With the Solenoid. I would not expect the Lilim to have harnessed such biology. But this shows our folly; we thought it heretical they could use our own biology against us. Thus, we were blinded."**  
  
"Honestly, Zeruel? That was the  _deciding factor_  of the battle. And we didn't know it even  _had_  an S2 organ."  
  
Now Zeruel was practically  _laughing_ , if you could call it that. **"Oh what cruel fate this is. It seems the Lilim _were_  indeed favoured."**  
  
"Almost like it was expected."  
  
**"Indeed, warrior of Lilith."** His attention shifted. **"Tabris, I may still yet persist for a time."**  
  
"...As I would expect, someone of your power."  
  
**"I do not wish to."** The blunt words pierced through Kaworu.  **"There is nothing else for me but oblivion. And it is inevitable in this state."**  
  
"...I'm afraid I can't do much when it comes to that, Zeruel."  
  
**"I would not have wanted such thing either way. It was a fair battle, and the warriors of the Lilim bested me.  
  
As a token of my appreciation, I wish to bestow upon you, Tabris and the warrior of Lilith, what remains of my power."**  
  
Both Kaworu and Rei was taken aback by such a remark. "...Can you do that?"  
  
**"You are of our Father, are you not? And what of you, warrior of Lilith? You share the features of brother Tabris, but I do not recall you. I can thus assume you are of Lilith, are you not?"**  
  
"I am."  
  
**"Therefore, you _both_ have the capability to accept what remains of me. Any other Lilim would have their soul _shattered_ if they were handed even a  _percentile_  of what  _remains_  of me." **Zeruel firmed. **"Tabris. Blood of my blood. Do you accept what remains of me?"**  
  
Kaworu spent a good while thinking about this. Exchanging with Rei. Zeruel was patient.  
  
They made their decision.  
  
"Yes."  
  
**"And to you, warrior of Lilith. As a token of my appreciation. Do you accept what remains of me?"**  
  
"Yes."  
  
**"Then the pact is sealed."**  
  
What remained of Zeruel flared, all his remaining power flowing into the two Nephilim. To the Lilim, it appeared as wisps of golden, almost heavenly light, emanating from the iridescent orb and flowing around and into Rei and Kaworu. Gravity lost its power as they glowed.  
  
**" _Brother Tabris and the warrior of Lilith. I gift you what remains of my strength.  
_**  
**_May you use it wisely. May you use it well.  
  
May you use it to protect yourself. The ones you love. The world you live in._**  
  
**_May you never have to use it_** **."**  
  
The iridescent ball of light became invisible to the Lilim, and the golden glow faded. Both Nephilim settled.  
  
On the outside, they seemed no different. But internally, they both felt power well inside them. Even more power than what Kaworu had before, like his Solenoid had been placed into overdrive.  
  
Rei, as well, felt immense power. Power that she had only felt when she tapped into Kaworu.  
  
Kaworu had returned to his kneel, cupping the now flickering wanderer of Zeruel. **"...Use this gift wisely, Tabris and the warrior of Lilith."**  
  
Kaworu steeled himself, this amazing feeling within him doing little to help his emotion. "...You... gave us  _everything_. Thank you, Zeruel."  
  
**"...It would have wasted away within me. Now, my strength is yours. And the warrior of Lilith. I can rest easy, knowing a part of me will persist."**  
  
Rei could feel Kaworu's welling emotion, despite his steeling. In fact, her link felt stronger than ever. "...Zeruel. How much longer will you last now?"  
  
**"When before I could measure in years, I can now only measure in seconds. But this is acceptable. As I had said before."**  
  
"...this is goodbye then. Blood of my blood."  
  
**"...Unfortunately so. As long as you persist, our legacy will live on. You are the only one now with the seed of our Father. The last of the first."**  
  
Kaworu's teary eyes went wide as he realised. "...I fear there may be a time of change."  
  
**"Then may my power guide and protect you both. I will no longer be present to experience such change."**  Zeruel grew cool, his iridescence fading further. **"Tabris. I thank you for giving me the gift of rest."**  
  
"...Zeruel." His walls were beginning to crumble.  
  
**"Go in peace, Brother mine. May we meet again, in another time."**  
  
Zeruel fell silent, for the final time. With the setting of the sun, the last wanderer of Adam faded from this world.  
  
All that remained was a fleeting warmth.  
  
"...Rei. I wish to meditate for a while. Tend to the others, please."  
  
"...As you wish."  _'Will you converse with the other Nephilim?'  
  
'...Yes. I believe SEELE will play their hand soon.'_  
  
Her eyes widened.  _'Was this prophecy?'  
  
'...Starboard realm change, martyr's meteor falls. Sun rises in the west, last of the first but the last fades.' _Emphasising the last part. ' _All have been met.'_  
  
She took a second to comprehend the seriousness of this.  _'We shall discuss later.'_ She turned around to the bewildered Homura and Kensuke. "So, you probably want to know what the hell just happened."  
  
"...Ms Kaname always said  _something_  was up with NERV. Honestly, I'm more surprised I didn't have a he-" Homura paused, and investigated Rei closer, adjusting glasses. "Are your eyes different? I thought they were red."  
  
Rei cocked her head. "Kensuke?"  
  
"...You  _might_  want to get a mirror."  
  
Her concern and curiosity piqued, she went for the nearby lake.  
  
A girl with golden eyes looked back.

* * *

 

 


	5. FRANXX 005

* * *

 

##  1\. Exodus 12:12

 

_The river of time flowed.  
  
Simulacrum of Rei cowed at his presence, where before he was merely ignored.  
  
Kaworu, meanwhile, looked on at the starboard side. Purple wisp continued flying endlessly, the golden wisps of what he could only assume was a Goddess Madoka occasionally making presence known.  
  
The first aspect of the prophecy he was witness to. Starboard side change.  
  
He moved to port. What was once the dominion of the moon, the sun had replaced as custodian. Her song was one of melancholy; so much different to the moon's swan song.   
  
This was the third. Sun rises in the west.  
  
Two metaphysical prophecy.  
  
Two physical.   
  
The second was the martyr's meteor. The two blue and orange comets that fell Christmas morn, and he could only assume bought the _other _Nephilim with them. And he could only assume an explanation beyond his current knowledge.  
  
The fourth. The last prophecy. The last of the first, but the last.   
  
He was the Seventeenth. The final messenger. And now, the last of his Father.  
  
Kaworu contemplated the consequences of this. He had been left for an hour at this point, waiting. Thinking.  
  
His patience was soon rewarded, as he picked up on the presence of another. _"Azrael." _A collected calm, masking emotion.  
  
"I _am _Nephilim, y'know. I can tell you're going through a lot."_  
  
"It was worth a try."  _He shrugged_.  
  
_"I suppose I should give you my condolences." Azrael sat down next to him. "I don't know_ who _you lost, but the emotion is there."  
  
He had not turned his head to her. _"...One of my kin. The last."  
  
_"...And you were of the first, were you not?"_  
  
"...Indeed."  
  
_Azrael looked over the horizon, pensive. "...Last of the first, but the last. The time comes, Ash."_  
  
"...Indeed."  _He finally turned towards her._ "I fear we may not be ready for combat, as of yet."  
  
_Azrael reared back slightly, causing Kaworu to crane his head in confusion._ "What is it?"  
  
_"Your eyes." Using her field, a mirrored surface manifested between her and the other Nephilim.  
  
Golden eyes stared back._ "Wait,  _what?_  I never had-"  _The realisation hit him._ "Oh."  
  
_"I've_ never _heard of any one of our kind getting eyes like that. How?"_  
  
"...I think it's one of the gifts my kin gave me, before they passed."  
  
_"...Is that so?" A single chuckle. "Maybe you_ are _prepared, Ash."_  
  
"... _I_  may be. No one else is though."  
  
_"No one knows what we're doing?" Almost deadpan._  
  
"You  _do_  reside on Mars."  
  
_"Fair enough. You're the only line out, I'm pretty sure. But that doesn't negate the fact we will play our hand soon."_  
  
"I understand that, Azrael."  _He was solemn._ "Which means we will be on opposing sides of the battlefield."  
  
_She looked out over the horizon. "...Remember what I told you, Ash? If it comes down to it, I want_ you _to be the one who ends me."_  
  
"...I know."  
  
_"...They say it's my fate. Once I'm in I cannot leave. I won't be who I am. It's what they trained me for, Ash."_  
  
"...You know fate isn't set in stone. ‘There's no fate but what we make for ourselves’."  
  
_"...You, maybe. They made sure the same mistakes weren't repeated."  
  
He got the implication.  
  
"...As I said, you're my only line. You're the _only _one who knows about this."_  
  
"...And the only one who might be able to stop you."  
  
_"Well, you have the other pilots, don't you?"_  
  
"Then again, they too don't really know what's going on."  
  
_Azrael thought. "Look, Ash. This will be the last time we will be able to meet like this."_  
  
"I would have expected such thing."  _Commiserations._ "Don't suppose you have a last piece of information that'll prove vital."  
  
_"Well, I can't exactly spill the whole plan now, can I?" She teased.  
  
Much to Kaworu's amusement. _"Y'know, Azrael? You're quite the enigma."  
  
_"All Nephilim are. Though it may be a part of who I was before. Say, you wouldn't happen to know that, right?"  
  
A thought. _"I have a hunch. You have the vague appearance of one Mari Makinami."  
  
_Azrael took a few seconds to contemplate. "Heh. Mari Makinami, eh? That's a nice name." Her tone fell to one of immense sadness. "...Too bad she's dead."_  
  
"...I'm sure she's still somewhere there."  
  
_"...i doubt it." Shaking of the head. "Still. You gave me some information, so it's only fair I give_ you _something in return." Standing on the edge of the shore, she paused. "Exodus 12:12."_  
  
"...'For I will pass through the land of Egypt this night, and will smite all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both man and beast; and against all the gods of Egypt I will execute judgement: I am the Lord.'"  
  
_"King James, good man."  
  
Kaworu spent a few seconds thinking and analysing this passage. Slowly, he looked up towards her, horror in his eyes as he whispered, _"... _Passover_."  
  
_One single nod. "Use this knowledge wisely."  
  
She waded into the river of time. "I appreciate you spending time with a girl like me, Ash. You gave me _some _happiness in this short, sad life. For that I thank you."_  
  
"...we  _will_  find a way to save you, Mari."  
  
_Azrael knew that was a promise he would not be able to keep.  
  
But she wouldn't tell him that. "As you wish."  
  
His eyes went wide as he looked on at her in a new light, a sad smile plastered on her seemingly damp face.   
  
He wasn't given a chance to respond as she dissipated.  
~~~_

  
  
Kaworu's eyes shot opened, their golden glow fading as he returned to the physical realm. The only light now was that of the pale moon that filtered in through the ceiling.  
  
He knew there was not much time left.  _'Rei. SEELE will play their hand soon.'_  
  
From wherever in the Geofront she was now, she replied. Clearer than ever.  _'How soon?'  
  
'I don't know. But I suspect _soon _.'  
  
'Did the other Nephilim tell you what they planned?'  
  
'Exodus 12:12.'_  
  
Silence over the metaphorical line.  _'Find Kaji. Now.'_  
~~~

  
  
"...Automatic superannuation, choice of university or military service, free emergency within the Geofront and Tokyo-3, plus your choice of three medicals; reimbursed public transport costs, high speed net and phone access within the Geofront, and eventually, your choice of apartments. These benefits also extend to married partners and offspring. Of course, this comes _after_ the apprenticeship."  
  
The sudden thud indicated to Ritsuko that Kensuke might had fainted. Homura meekly dragged him from the room.  
  
"Figures." Remarked Rei, standing in the doorway. "We have a problem."  
  
"We  _always_  have problems R-" The sight of a golden girl resulted in the detonation of her train of thought, as for once Ritsuko was caught off guard. "What the  _fuck_  happened?!" She immediately went to examine.  
  
Paying little mind to the physical probe, Rei continued. "To cut a long story short, Kaworu found one of his kin again. Before they faded, they gave us a gift of power."  
  
"...Do I dare  _ask_  who this wanderer was?"  
  
"Zeruel."  
  
For the  _second_  time in a minute, the doctor was caught off guard. "And they pumped you full of enough power, despite being  _dead_ , that your  _irises changed colour?_ "  
  
"Yes, but that's the least of our worries."  
  
...For the  _third_ time, "I don't even  _have_  to ask to know this'll be bad news."  
  
"SEELE are playing their hand soon. A mole Kaworu was in contact with gave us but a single hint as to what will happen."

  
_if Ritsuko.offGuard() {_

_Ritsuko.Guard.off++;_

_}_

  
"Ignoring the fact  _Kaworu_  had a  _mole, in SEELE_ , what was this hint?"  
  
"Exodus 12:12."  
  
"...Of  _course_  it's a Bible passage." Grumbling, she started digging through the cabinets of her lab. "Got one here somewhere..."  
  
"I can always read it from memory, doctor."  
  
"Since when were  _you_  a Biblical scholar, Rei?"  
  
"Since I got to know Kaworu." She deadpanned, before recalling the passage.  
  
While Ritsuko wasn't exactly knowledgeable of Abrahamic religion, Exodus 12:12 was quite  _blunt_  with what it implied. "Well. That sounds bad."  
  
"I can tell you don't know how to respond." Rei hid concern under many thick layers of deadpan. "Great."  
  
"Being told that SEELE are about to pull off something  _biblical_  does that to you." Soon she was sending commands to the Magi, elevating the alert status to Yellow. The automated text message Rei received indicated they were on notice. "At least we have  _some_  forewarning this time."  
  
"Let us hope we can use it to our advantage." Rei remarked.  
  
"For now, let’s get back to your  _eyes_." Ritsuko continued examining. "Never in my life have I seen  _golden_  eyes."  
  
"It's not a common thing."  
  
A deadpan look. "No shit.  _Other_  than your eyes, though. I don't really see anything  _else_  different, at least on the surface. How do you feel, mentally  _and_  metaphysically?"  
  
Rei took a few seconds to gather thoughts. "I feel... stronger? Like my senses have become more honed. Like my soul has been given stimulants. How I'm even maintaining a hold on this power I do not know."  
  
That made  _some_  sense to Ritsuko. "I would expect that. Whatever energy Zeruel had left, it would've been in their soul." She prepared a fresh syringe. "Mind if I take a blood sample?"  
  
"Go ahead." She continued, seemingly ignorant of Ritsuko's action. "What would the consequences of this be, Doctor?"  
  
"...I honestly don't know. At least without doing anything  _too_  intrusive." She was frank, as she began her work. "Our knowledge on Nephilim and your powers are limited anyway. I would  _think_  whatever powers you had before, they would have increased manyfold. Especially if they  _somehow_ gave you an S2. AT-Field, that sense of yours. Maybe even synchronisation. Hell, we might not even be able to classify you as a  _regular_  Nephilim; might want to figure out a better name for you two."  
  
Rei will remember that. "When will the next sync test be?"  
  
"We scheduled it for Monday, but now I'm thinking of pushing it forward to  _tomorrow_. We can't just suspend your piloting because of a reason as small as that."  
  
"Gathering power from a dead Angel is  _not_  significant enough?"  
  
"Hey, you're not dead or going  _Angel_."  
  
"Fair, fair." Nodding in concession. "How'd Zero Two go?"  
  
"Tests indicate she's healthy. Hers and Hiro's DNA are comparable, except she has an even  _higher_  concentration of what we can assume is this Klaxosaur DNA. Melchior's currently sequencing it."  
  
"I  _expected_  she was Nephilim. Her light is strong but her use of our abilities is... instinctual at best."  
  
"Oh? You want to tutor her?" She held a curious tone.  
  
"What can I say? I like her." A sidewards glance and a small smile. "I can relate as well, actually. Where is she?"  
  
Ritsuko pointed to the next room over, separated by a glass pane.  
  
Zero Two had her eyes locked to the screen, enraptured by her story. Maya was in the room with her too, monitoring.  
  
"After the physical, she asked to view the show. She's been like this for a few hours now."  
  
They looked on.  
  
"...Does she know Hiro is here?"  
  
"...No. She insisted on watching the show before I could tell her." Scratching the back of her head, she continued. "I plan on telling her afterwards, if it means anything."  
  
"Will she watch up to where we left off?"  
  
"That's what I planned, at least. So she could join in. Hopefully so she could get some insight into herself."  
  
The episode ended, and Zero Two briefly craned her head to face Rei, waving excitedly, flashing a smile.  
  
"She appears to be enjoying it, at least."  
  
"She hasn't reached the traumatising episodes yet."  
  
"That will destroy her, you know?"  
  
"It'll  _also_  help with her memory recovery."  
  
"Or, it would just implant what she  _thought_  happened, not the  _actual_  memory."  
  
"Well, that's the risk you take with amnesiacs." Ritsuko advised, knowing Rei had experience. "Plus, we know with you the memories never really go away, do they?"  
  
"...Indeed. Will we still watch the last disc tomorrow? Despite the SEELE issue?"  
  
"It's no longer the last disc, but I don't see why not. Unless they attack."  
  
"Thanks for jinxing it."  
~~~

  
  
From his briefcase, Kaji pulled out a dusty old Bible, and flipped to the passage Kaworu specified. "Shit."  
  
"I came to that conclusion as well."  
  
"This is a pretty big claim, Kaworu. How do you know it's true?"  
  
"Look into my eyes, Kaji. Would I lie to you?"  
  
"I mean, you seem incapa- wait a damn minute, you  _never_  had  _yellow_  eyes!"  
  
"Not until a couple hours ago, no." Flippant was he.  
  
"...The  _fuck_  happened a couple hours ago?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said the fading soul of my brother Zeruel gifted Rei and I his remaining power before he faded from this world?"  
  
Kaji just looked at Kaworu like he tried to claim the frogs were gay. "What the hell do you Nephilim  _do_  in your spare time?"  
  
"Do you  _really_  wanna know?"  
  
"Probably not." Snapping out of it, he got back on track. "This 'Azrael'. She's reliable?"  
  
"We have no other source."  
  
Kaji had to accept that. "Fair enough. Do we know the second half of the Samia Dostia?"  
  
Shaking head. "My script knowledge was only enough to understand the  _first_  prophecy, and her only elaboration was this Bible passage. We can assume it has something to do with Exodus 12:12."  
  
"Passover."  
  
"Yes. The day where God killed  _all_  the firstborn of Egypt, save His people. He had passed over them."  
  
"SEELE will not pass over  _anyone_  on this Earth, if what they desire is Instrumentality."  
  
"We are the Egyptians, in this case."  
  
"We are-"  
  
It was around this time the full scale of the situation had hit Kaji like a jet hitting a flying mallard, his briefcase bouncing off the wall and spilling its contents onto the office floor, as he exasperated. "You know what this means, Kaworu?  _Everything_  I've been working for. Everything  _Oversight_  has done.  _Pointless_."  
  
"Kaji. It's not." He sought to soothe over his anger. "No one could have  _possibly_  predicted this. It's honestly the luck of God we even had  _this_  much forewarning."  
  
"It's not  _just_  this, Kaworu.  _All_  of Oversight.  _Children_ , they are! There's no order at all. There's  _way_  too many people and we  _know_ it's been compromised by SEELE in some way."  
  
"Then  _be_  the change Oversight requires. Petition the UN, reform Oversight into a capable body."  
  
"We  _can't_ , not  _now!_  Not when SEELE's on our  _doorstep_!"  
  
"Then  _forget_  Oversight." Kaworu was keeping his voice calm, contrasting to Kaji's worried, weary, wrathful tone. "Be a free agent. Get some others and fight SEELE yourselves."  
  
Kaji slumped against the wall. "...That's what we've  _always_  tried to do. I... I have contacts, at least."  
  
"It's a start. You have  _us_  as well, Kaji."  
  
He took a few seconds pause, and sighed. "I just... I just feel  _defeated_ , y'know Kaworu?" Now his anger had completely shifted into worry. Even a spot of fear. "You know how SEELE's like. And how I want to so  _badly_  stop them."  
  
"Every single one of us feel that way." Kaworu soothed. "But we could not do  _anything_  against them. It might not make you feel better, but that's the truth of the matter. We were  _all_  blindsided, Kaji."  
  
"But I  _thought_  we had a lead with how they were on Mars."  
  
"Yes, but despite that breakthrough, we can't do _anything_  to them while they're on  _another planet_. We simply do not have the technology to send armed forces there in any reasonable time."  
  
"...I mean, Oversight 002 had a completely insane idea involving a Dirac Rift and a large bomb."  
  
An eyebrow raised. "I heard of that. Did anyone else during that meeting come up with any other proposals?"  
  
"No. It quickly devolved into insults aimed at his manhood or mother."  
  
"Figures. Will  _he_  have any ideas?"  
  
The slumped Kaji thought, before fishing out his satellite phone from the discarded briefcase. "We can find out."  
~~~

  
  
A chiptune rendition of The 356-Step March stirred a drowsy Makinami from his slumber, his actions knocking an empty bottle of Jack and prescription Xanax off his desk as he reached for the phone, not bothering to lift his head off said desk. "w-Whaisit?"  
  
"...Ry- schicksteen? Is two in th gotdamn morning, wahts goin on?"  
  
"...So i had one or too, maybe a few xans. i don't rember anymor. it doesn't matter. it hasn't mattered fo a long time, shixteen."  
  
"...fuck sake, really?" Whatever Kaji told him, it sobered him up slightly.  
  
"...yeah, chose a real fuckin great time to drown sorrows, eh? ok, ok. hers what i'll do. i'm gonna get a plane to tokyo-3 asap. it'll probably take me around 12 hours or so to get there. we- we're gonna get Werner. you're gonna borrow some section 2 from Katsuragi. we're gonna get the authorisation needed and we're gonna  _pay a visit_  to that SEELE sympathiser I told you i suspected."  
  
"...shit, did I not tell you? fuckin goddamnit. i'll- i'll tell you more when I get there."  
  
"yeah yeah. i'll try not to kill myself Ryoji. i appreciate you at least  _sounding_  like you care for me."  
  
"no, I am remembering this. plus i record all my calls for a reason."  
  
"alright. i'll be there in 12 or so hours. don't be a stranger."  
  
The phone clicked off.  
  
Possibly in an attempt to burn through the drugs he was under the effects of, or to chide himself for his own moronic tendencies, or maybe just to rue his bad luck. Maybe all three at once. Either way, he started banging his head against the table. "out of all the fuckin days."  
  
Blindly, he knocked the phone hook to reset it and hit several buttons haphazardly, eventually getting his assistant on the line. "...claire? clear my calendar for the next week or so. get me on the next plane to tokyo-3. I have business there."  
  
_"hu- Oh, right away, Spencer."_  
  
"..and get me water. and ibuprofen."  
~~~

  
  
Shinji and Asuka were stirred by the incessant buzz of their phones. They weren't  _exactly_  asleep, just resting in the locker rooms like yesterday.  
  
"Wait,  _why_  are we on yellow alert?"  
  
" _Obviously_ , someone here figures SEELE are about to do something." The candle remarked, stretching. "So much for getting home tonight. I was looking forward to what you were cooking as well."  
  
"What  _would_  we have found out?"  
  
She thought. "If an attack was suspected to be  _imminent_ , that would explain why we went to yellow instead of an immediate red."  
  
"We should probably find out just what the hell is going on then, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They spent a few seconds looking dumbly at one another.  
  
Before bolting out of the locker room.  
  
Right into the path of one Misato Katsuragi. Once they picked themselves off the floor, Shinji started prodding her for information, "You know why we got the yellow?"  
  
"Nop. Ritsuko authorised it."  
  
"You don't know why we're in the second highest alert." Asuka deadpanned.  
  
"Hence why I'm trying to find out."  
  
They were soon joined by Kaji and Kaworu, though they already knew  _why_  it would've been sent out. "You guys going to Ritsuko as well?"  
  
"That's the plan, at lea-" Asuka squinted in Kaworu's general direction. "What the  _fuck_  is wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"This is the  _third_  time today someone asked me about them." He deadpanned, as everyone else took notice. "Found Zeruel, gave Rei and I power before he faded into oblivion. Eyes are a side effect."  
  
They simply gawked at him. Kaji chuckled, as he was already told this and could appreciate how completely insane it sounded.  
  
"So... Are you guys still Nephilim?" Queried Misato.  
  
"Yes, I- I think. Though I feel we have become more capable than before."  
  
They ploughed their way into Ritsuko's lab, where she immediately took notice. "You too, Kaworu?"  
  
A quick nod. "We got the alert."  
  
"I'm sure  _you_  know why I sent out the alert." Ritsuko prompted Kaworu to explain to the gathered.  
  
Over the course of a few minutes, he told them about everything that happened. Azrael. The Scrolls of Abraham/The Samia Dostia. The various prophecy, and how over the course of four days they have all come to pass. Their encounter with Zeruel. Exodus 12:12.  
  
And at the end of it all, a good majority of them had realised the metaphorical shit had hit the metaphorical fan. "What the  _fuck_  do we do then?"  
  
"Same as we've done in the past, Misato." Answered Rei. "We wait."  
  
Kaji grumbled. "I'm  _tired_  of waiting."  
  
"We can't do  _anything_  else, Kaji." Advised Misato. "We have  _some_  idea now, but we can't do  _shit_. We have  _never_  been able to attack them first, not with how isolated they've been."  
  
"Odds are, they were waiting for us to get complacent. The last MP-Eva attack was over two weeks ago at this point." Kaworu theorised. "It's apparent they didn't factor in one of their own Nephilim coming into contact with me."  
  
"Of  _course_  they wouldn't, how would they even  _know_  you guys could do that? How would  _we_  even know that?" Asuka had a very good point about that.  
  
"They wouldn't.  _We_  don't even know our full capabilities, especially  _now_." Spoke Rei. "By the sounds of it, an attack is imminent. Within a few days. If none of this happened, we would have had  _no_  warning at all."  
  
"Then we need to make the most of the time we have." Concluded Misato. "Pilots are officially on notice and to stay within the Geofront."  
  
"Knew it." Asuka muttered.  
  
A door opened. "Hey Doctor, I've finished watching. When's the next one?"  
  
Everyone looked towards this voice, like they had seen a ghost. No one reacted, at least at first. To be fair,  _none_  of them expected to see  _Zero Two,_ horns and all, wearing a spare NERV uniform, just standing there in a doorway. As such, no one knew how to rationally respond to this situation.  
  
Misato hastily coded a response in her brain. "First Hiro, now her?"  
  
"Oh?" Curiosity welled in Zero Two, as she tilted her head. "He's here too?"  
  
Ritsuko gave Misato a look. "I  _was_  going to tell you after you caught up, but there's been som-"  
  
"Oh my God, it's actually you, isn't it?" Asuka had  _also_  rebooted. "Y'know, I already hold a bit of respect for you, just from that show."  
  
"Thanks, candlestick." She said flat. "I mean, it  _might_  be me. I still can't remember that much."  
  
"Well, we can always watch the next disc. See if that gives you some more information."  
  
They looked at Shinji.  
  
"What?" A shrug. "We might not be able to tomorrow, most likely. We might as well."  
  
Murmurs and utterances of agreement spread throughout the crowd.  
  
"Alright. We can watch the next disc." Misato eventually capitulated.  
  
"This is the last disc, right?"  
  
Ritsuko suppressed a chuckle, at the exit of her lab, phone in hand. "Get this. Zero Two here had _three more discs_."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake."  
  
"I'm gonna get our visitors away from NERV." She left in a hurry.  
  
"We had  _other_  visitors?" The commander queried.  
  
Kaji was flat. "Y'know, for a commander, you're left in the dark a lot, aren't ya?"  
~~~

  
  
The roaring of a VTOL filled the area. "Must say, I didn't expect to leave like this." Remarked Homura.  
  
"Something's come up. It's no longer safe for you two here, so we're sending you back home to Tokyo-2."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're going with her." Ritsuko spoke to Kensuke. "If I remember what your father told me, you're meant to be on a vacation. And I'm not at liberty to say  _what_  the danger is, just that there is."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yes, I've contacted Ms Kaname. I must say, she's  _very_  expressive about her opinion on NERV."  
  
Homura paused. "That's her alright." She eventually said in monotone, before boarding the VTOL.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kensuke. The offer still stands. I'll give you a few weeks to think about it."  
  
"...It's  _very_  tempting, Doctor. It's been a dream of mine to work for NERV. And the benefits sound great as well, but I... the partner-"  
  
"Hush, Kensuke. I know about Sakura and Miki, don't worry. I'll make sure they're catered for."  
  
That silenced Kensuke for a short while, before he eventually replied with a bow. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"I’ll contact you when we need you. StarOfNight.” A final word, as he boarded.  
  
And with that, the last VTOL to Tokyo-2 left.  
  
Ritsuko briefly wondered if there would even  _be_  a NERV to return to, once all was said and done. But she could at least sleep easy, knowing those two would've been safe.  
  
The walk back to her lab was uneventful. At least until she got into the lab, and saw Zero Two surrounded by an enraptured group of people as she told them answers to various questions. Well, at least  _tried_  to answer, she was still amnesiac after all.  
  
"Good to see you're all getting along." Ritsuko deadpanned. "Let’s get this show on the road."

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 5

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (Re) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (Mi) Kaji (Kaj)  
Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)

 

##  2.13: The Beast and the Prince

Zero Two (Z)   
  
_The Story of a Monster_  
Z: "Yeah, this doesn't exactly paint me in a great light."  
The  _reminders_  for Asuka and Rei only lasted a few seconds, thank God, and the flashback began.  
S: "...Is that  _you_ , Zero Two?"  
Z: "...I think so."  
Kaj: "Guess you don't have to talk that much, if your show self will be doing it."  
Z: "I don't remember much of this anyway, so I'm going into this as blind as you guys are."  
Ma: "...sounds like you were pretty shafted in the beginning."  
Ri: "Honestly, she's  _still_  getting shafted in some way. You don't end up in  _our_  world without having angered a god or two."  
Mi: "Except  _this_  world seems  _better_  than that world,  _her_  world."  
A: "By the sounds of it, both you and Hiro are alike. The both of you felt isolated, wanting to spread wings like that Jian we keep seeing."  
Z: "...yeah."  
Something sharp twisted in her mind.  
Ma: "You're completely  _adorable_ , Zero Two."  
Re: "Knew it. You and Hiro went back a lot longer than we thought."  
Kaw: "Quite a significant connection as well. He was the one who first saved you from your squalor, wasn't it Zero Two?"  
Z: "...yeah. By the looks of it, at least."

  
  
_A Story Forgotten_  
They looked on in sorrow and scorn at the neglect Zero Two suffered. "...Jesus Christ, who would do that to you?" Begged Asuka.  
Kaj: "...APE."  
Kaw: "...So this will be how you came to find Hiro."  
Zero Two simply watched on, unsure if she can remember this. But... she felt  _something_.  
Rei could pick up on this typhoon of emotion currently wreaking havoc in the horned girl's mind.  
Mi: "But  _why_  would they do that? Surely they would want you to be raised like the  _other_  children."  
Ri: "It's obvious. She's an experiment. They don't treat her  _as_  human."  
That struck a chord with Rei, Kaworu instantly picking up on this and giving her some comfort.  
S: "...At least you had  _someone_  who cared for you."  
They continued watching, mostly silent, as she was given her only possession.  
Z: "...this explains why I like picture books, at least."  
Re: "...Understandable. It was something your caretaker handed you, out of a sense of love."  
Kaw: "...It's obvious they cared about you."  
Like a strong kick to the ribcage, the show Zero Two revealed she never showed up after that. "...Is this just gonna be a 'destroy Zero Two' episode?" Spoke Maya.  
Z: "...it's my backstory."

  
  
_Who am I?_  
Ri: "Hiro's too."  
Re: "And how you intertwine."  
Mi: "Kinda sounds like he  _always_  felt like that."  
Kaw: "Born to pilot the Franxx, no other purpose in your life. To any other parasite they wouldn't think about it, but Hiro."  
Z: "...Was  _that_  why I... my show's self _liked_ him?"  
Re: "...A possibility."  
S: "It sounds like the numbers they're assigned can  _vary_."  
Ri: "If they truly are measures of their capability, then it's possible. I would think after a while it's set in stone, for better identification purposes."  
Ma: "Or discovered earlier. Though I suppose you can't really determine their capacity through genetics alone."  
Kaw: "Genetics could help, but a number of other variables would factor in. Disposition, constitution, their Yellow Blood Cell count."  
A: "So get a better score, get better treatment?"  
Kaj: "Better treatment, in this case, would be  _not_  getting  _released_."

  
  
_Fifteen_  
Kaw: "So it's considered  _natural_  a Child eventually becomes a lifeless husk of a human."  
Kaj: "Keep them docile, keep them obedient."  
Ri: "A side effect of those Yellow Blood Cells."  
A: "Of course, she's a  _teen_  code, so she's probably been treated differently anyway."  
Mi: "Still, shows you just how  _fucked_  those conditions are. It's indoctrination, that's what."  
Z: "You guys talk a lot during these, do ya?"  
A: "Of course! It helps us understand what the hell's going on, and it's fun!"  
Ma: "...So this is how Hiro gets to know Ichigo."  
S: "...She would've appreciated this."  
Re: "She had met a person who she could finally relate with, and be friends with. This is why she loves him."  
Kaw: " _Naming_  someone would have that result."  
Z: "...Zero Two is just my code, isn't it?"  
Ri: "It's English, but yes."  
A: "Though Ichigo's name is  _also_  her code, just in  _our_  language instead. Ichi, Go. Ichigo."  
Ma: "By the looks of it, this also resulted in  _Ichigo_  becoming the person we see."  
Re: "As it would. Now she's named, she feels it's okay to be different."  
Kaw: "And Hiro remembered every single name. Even the ones of the Children who disappeared."  
S: "...By the looks of it, they can't have  _anything_  good in life without an adult telling them otherwise."  
Ri: "Something like this would only serve to make them more independent. Which would help them break free of whatever conditioning they've been through."  
Z: "...Of course, Hiro  _never_  seemed to be under any sort of conditioning."  
Ma: "...Eventually, it looked like they caught up to him."

  
  
_Disappear_  
Z: "...Do I dare ask what happened to those children?"  
Ri: "...Your show self might've known."  
Z: "...That bad, eh?"  
Kaw: "And the adults would never tell them."  
Kaj: "Because the obvious truth is horrifying. The  _best_ case scenario would be they become pilots."  
Re: "Worst case. Elsewhere."  
S: "So we're using  _elsewhere_  as a euphemism for death now?"  
A: "It's more poetic, I suppose. Though it would help if we actually  _read_  the book it's from."  
Z: "...Well, it's worse than  _I_  thought then."  
Ma: "You must be more of an optimist than you. At least  _Hiro's_  doing alright so far, for what it's worth."  
Mi: "I wonder why  _Hiro_  of all people was chosen as a test subject."  
Ri: "Franxx." She deadpanned. "His machinations probably stem back quite a few years."

  
  
_Machinations_  
A: "Speak of the  _fucking devil_." Through teeth she spoke, as everyone looked on at Doctor Franxx in a harsher light.  
Re: "Worse still, he makes it sound like you weren't the  _first_."  
Z: "...So I  _am_  an experiment, then."  
Re: "...As was I."  
Kaw: "And I."  
They winced as the machine stigmatised Zero Two, her cries filling the room and filling almost everyone with scorn. "That  _bastard_!" Spoke Maya.  
Kaw: "If we took  _anything_  from that, you appear to have a similar capability for healing. Much like us."  
Zero Two ignored, instead giving a long look down at her hand.  
Mi: "And as usual, no one answers questions."  
Kaj: "Why  _would_  they? All the answers would be information he does  _not_  want to know."  
S: " _We_  want to know." He deadpanned.  
Ri: "We might not yet know. Considering the track record with our  _own_  show like this."  
Kaw: "If not for the fact we  _live_  in the world our shows were based on, we wouldn't even begin to comprehend what happened."  
Z: "That happened to  _you_  too? What's  _with_  this world?"  
Ri: "A lot you don't know."  
Re: "Either way, you enraptured Hiro, Zero Two."  
Z: "...Much like I did at the start, by the looks of it."  
A: "Except you were much more clothed."

  
  
_Solid Snake_  
Kaj: "He's not off to a good start."  
Mi: "He's a  _child_  and you have  _skill_  in subterfuge. Give him a break."  
A: "What  _can_  he do, anyway? I doubt he will be able to escape the Garden, even  _if_  he somehow bought Zero Two here along with him."  
Re: "He has that determination, however."  
Kaw: "And you can do a lot with the power of determination. Shinji here once ended the world with it."  
Zero Two looked at Shinji, flat. "I'm assuming it didn't stick."  
S: "I didn't end  _this_  world."  
Ri: "By the looks of it, Hiro will at least  _attempt_  something."  
Ma: "I hope he  _does_. At least give you  _some_  sort of happiness, Zero Two."

  
  
_Elixir_  
Kaw: "This means Hiro  _finally_  recalls his conversation with Mitsuru."  
Ma: "Man, he probably won't feel good about that."  
Ri: "Seemingly just  _forgetting_  something like that? Yeah it  _would_  make someone feel like shit."  
Kaj: "Especially with how dire it sounds."  
Mi: "I still think you shouldn't have to make those sorts of decisions at such a young age."  
A: "Look at  _us_ , Misato. Most of us didn't even get to choose."  
Z: "...You guys have had a bad life as well?"  
Silence between the pilots. Kaworu opened up the floor. "I was created by a conspiracy, a disposable tool for their own ends. And I nearly died for it."  
Re: "I was created for a conspiracy too. Except I...  _did_  die. Twice."  
S: "...My mother was taken when I was four, my father abandoned me shortly after. Only calling me back to use as a tool."  
A: "...i found mama..." She choked up.  
Zero Two didn't need any other information. "...Damn. So  _everyone_  here has had a terrible life?"  
Nodding. "...honestly?" Shinji began. "It wasn't until a few years ago I finally felt like I wanted to live my life. And... I know for a fact there's  _other_  me's, that we saw, that never got that."  
A: "...and it wasn't until we found each other, was it?"  
S: "...Yeah."  
Kaw: "...Love is a wonderful thing, when it comes to that. And it's evident Hiro here, despite his upbringing, has a lot of it."  
Re: "...And it's evident Hiro loves you, Zero Two."  
Something firmed in Zero Two's mind, as Hiro promised Mitsuru.

  
  
_Released_  
Ma: "I don't know  _how_  I could live with myself if my peers kept disappearing suddenly like that."  
Kaj: "It's a good thing you don't live in a communist country."  
A: "But it's not like they could even  _do_  much. They can't do  _anything_."  
S: "...I hate not being able to do  _anything_  about that."  
Re: "As Hiro would."  
Kaw: "Which is why he want to do  _something_ , with Zero Two."  
Ri: " _They_  even say, his 'sensitivity' seems unique compared to most children."  
Z: "...Most children just seem lifeless anyway. They probably wouldn't even think about it."  
Mi: "You probably hate that, right Zero Two?"  
Z: "I  _despise_  that." She spat out. "Especially now I'm seeing  _this_."  
A: "Wait, the whole reason Hiro's like this is cause Doctor Pervert wanted  _another_  child to experiment with?"  
Ma: "I thought he was just perverted, but he seems  _much_  worse. You don't just experiment like that with  _children!_ "  
Kaj: "They think of them as disposable. They don't give a  _shit_  about what they feel."

  
  
_Experiment with Children_  
Maya was absolutely livid. "Gods  _damn it_ , I said that as something you  _don't do_!"  
Vitriol was continuously spat at the screen as they witnessed Zero Two's experiment. "SEELE may be bad, but I don't recall them doing  _anything_  like this to me." Remarked Kaworu.  
Re: "Obviously SEELE treat their tools better than APE do." She deadpanned.  
Mi: "Jesus Christ, that would've  _destroyed_  Hiro."  
Z: "...Or it would've made him even  _more_  determined to save... me."  
Kaj: "And more determined to  _know_. This would simply serve to mobilise him further."  
S: "Y'know, on further thought, the children of Franxx have an absolutely  _fucked_  life, don't they?"  
A: "I'd say. No names, no freedom,  _drugged to become dolls._ " If Asuka were a candle, she'd match Daimonji in its flare.  
Ri: "As Kaji said, this would only serve to push Hiro to do something rebellious. Seeing you go through that, Zero Two. As well as  _no one_  even  _acknowledging_  him. That would've been his breaking point."  
They saw him make that decision.

  
  
_Cell_  
Kaj: "...That's nothing more than a prison cell."  
Ri: "...If they  _really_  wanted to, they could've put her in a more terrible environment."  
A: "She has  _nothing_  there, other than a basic bathroom. She doesn't even have a place to  _sleep_  on!"  
Z: "...Is it bad I'm somewhat  _glad_  I don't remember this?"  
Re: "...Sometimes it's better to forget." Rei looked at the floor, troubled.  
Mi: "...God knows we  _all_  have a few things we'd rather forget."  
Kaw: "...But then again, it's those memories that make us who we are. Even if you wish they never happened. But once it's happened, there's no going back."  
Ma: "...so you just have to deal with them. Don't you?"  
S: "...nothing else we  _can_  do, Maya."  
Z: "...so this is where I meet Hiro, then."  
Re: "...Where he will make his play."

  
  
_Searchlight_  
Hiro smashed the window, and begged Zero Two to come with him.  
The Zero Two watching this simply watched on. Enraptured.  
As he took her hand and spirited her away.  
Kaw: "...So even back then, he felt something for you, Zero Two."  
Ma: "This was the  _first_  time you've been let out?"  
Z: "...Evidently so."  
Kaj: "A brave new world, one you had no knowledge of."  
S: "...Kinda like what you must've felt when you ended up here."  
Z: "...I did kinda feel like that. Especially  _now_."  
She bit Hiro.  
Z: "...Yeah, it's kinda evident I didn't know how to respond to stuff like that."  
Mi: "I'd say. Though it's entirely justified in this case."  
A: "Of  _course_  you wouldn't know what to do in a world like that, when all you've known was pain and loneliness. Hiro would've been the  _second_  person in your life to have given you affection, appreciation, attention. Just  _all_  the things you need from someone else to feel good."  
Ri: "The first person being the woman who gave you the book."  
Re: "It's evident you felt bad about biting him."  
Ma: "She would, wouldn't you Zero Two? First person in your life to give you affection like that."  
Zero Two continued thinking as she watched.

  
  
_Communication_  
Ri: "...Makes sense you wouldn't know how to even  _speak_. It's like they didn't even  _care_  about you, Zero Two."  
Z: "...Least you guys seem better when it comes to that."  
Mi: " _Our_  administration, maybe. We pride ourselves on being much  _less_  morally reprehensible than the last lot running the show."  
A: "There's still some there, obviously." She deadpanned.  
Mi: "Well  _duh_. It's not like we can magically fix the slew of mental problems caused by your jobs."  
Z: "What  _do_  you guys do, anyway?"  
S: "Pilot. Much like you guys in the show."  
Z: "Ms Kaname did say something like that. So you have Franxx too?"  
Ma: "We call it Evangelion, but they're more or less the same."  
Kaw: "You might even be able to pilot one."  
Re: "So it  _was_  Hiro who named you."  
Kaj: "Once again after a number."  
Ri: "Still a  _name_. You would have appreciated that, right Zero Two?"  
As Zero Two thought, Maya couldn't keep her sensitivity to adorableness inside any longer, and squeed at 'Eo To', as she called herself.

  
  
_Eo To_  
A: "I honestly doubt they will be able to escape the Garden."  
Kaj: "The fact that they're where they are  _now_ , means they  _didn't_."  
S: "Now it's just a matter of how  _bad_  things get."  
Ri: "Oh they're gonna get  _much_  worse."  
Z: "Great."  
Mi: "They probably couldn't even go that far anyway. They're but children, with no supplies in a hostile environment."  
Re: "And I'm certain APE and Franxx would search for their prized pilots and/or experiments."  
Kaw: "...There's so many parallels between your behaviour, and what Hiro did, Zero Two."  
Z: "...i can certainly see that."  
Ma: "Seeing you like this just makes me despise Franxx even more."  
Mi: "Join the club. At the very least, you're getting at least a  _drop_  of happiness in your sad life."  
Z: "...was this  _really_  the world Hiro and I came from?"  
Ri: "...We can only assume."

  
  
_The Beast and the Prince_  
Kaworu read the book, tuning out the other sounds as he quickly scanned. "...Ashen wings."  
Re: "Will the book be an analogy to what happens?"  
Kaw: "I would think; we know this show likes to use anal-"  
He was interrupted at an inopportune time, by the adults sent to hunt their quarry.  
Ri: "Ah. So they  _are_  gonna kill him if he resists."  
Mi: "So much for being a prized pilot."  
Z: "...he... wanted to protect me?"  
Kaj: "...It sounds like you're figuring a few things out."  
S: "...She chose a great episode to start watching with us, then."  
  
They continued listening on, as he read out the book that for so long has had its words unspoken.  
Re: "...it  _is_  analogy."  
Kaw: "...the character of the story wants to become human, believing they are nothing but a beast. She goes to such lengths so as to  _remove_  what makes her unique."  
Z: "...but even if you remove the outside features, you can't change who you are."  
Re: "Which is why it's important to  _accept_  who you are. Kaworu and I have long since accepted this. And it was why I asked you about your thoughts."  
Mi: "She wanted to become human in the first place to wed someone she loves. Who was human."  
Kaj: "Akin to Romeo and Juliet, I would think."  
S: "...It sounds like you find out about love here."  
A: "...Marriage, but love  _usually_  comes with it. It's true, what he says. It's a promise to be with one another forever, blessed under the light of God and/or Government."  
Ma: "That would've enraptured you, especially at that point in time."  
Z: "...It would." She realised.  
This single episode had shown her how  _close_  she and Hiro were.

  
  
_Wound_  
A: "That's... a way of doing it."  
S: "I mean,  _animals_  lick wounds."  
Ri: "It's better than nothing. Saliva has an agent that helps with blood clotting. It's why animals have that instinct, as Shinji said."  
Ma: "Of course, there's always the risk of infection."  
Kaj: "You might get an infection anyway, leaving an open wound like  _that_  untreated. Plus, I'm sure the adults have the medical technology to help that."  
Mi: "They're trying to  _avoid_  the adults. And I'm sure they won't even  _care_  about that anyway."  
Kaw: "It seems like  _that_  Zero Two is figuring out her feelings for him as well."  
Re: "This early as well. It's understandable. He's the first one to have shown her this much affection, even wanting to marry her. This is why she loves him."  
Zero Two had increasingly looked troubled, as yet more feelings surfaced. Seemingly without any associated memories. "...darling."  
Kaw: "...And that is why you love him, Zero Two. You may not remember him. Other than what you have seen. But if this did happen, then the feeling would still be there, is it not?"

  
  
_But that wouldn't be allowed_  
Misato's simple reaction to the 1 second foreshadow was an "Ah Christ.", as the adults had finally found their quarry.  
Kaj: "They could not run forever. They knew nothing about covering their tracks. They had no supplies. It was inevitable."  
Z: "...but at least he tried."  
Kaw: "...he's still protecting you, even now."  
A: "...This is why I respect him. He won't go quietly, to protect someone he loves. Like you, Shinji."  
They winced as he was  _immediately_  put down.  
S: "...he couldn't do anything though, could he?"  
Re: "...it sounds like he's just as upset about that as you were."  
Ri: "...and after all this shit, their memories get  _erased. Noise_." Gritted teeth. "We are  _not_  naming our systems after him."  
Kaw: "...We now know why he appeared to change. They  _forced_  him to change."  
Mi: "...but even after all the shit they did, he remembered, didn't he?"  
Kaw: "...you can never truly forget, Misato. As it was back then. As it is now.

  
  
If this is truly what happened, Zero Two," He looked towards her, gilded eyes piercing into cyan as he seemed to probe her mind, "Then they would still be there. Somewhere."  
  
"It's just a matter of you finding them out, Zero Two." Rei joined in with Kaworu.  
  
Zero Two was confronted with several thoughts, as the story book played out. "...Hiro is  _here_ , isn't he?"  
  
Ritsuko gave a single nod. "Yes."  
  
"...may I see him?"  
  
"...Do you not want to-"  
  
"No." Succinct, a hint of aggression in her tone. "I want to see him.  _Now_ , doctor."  
  
Ritsuko gave pause, seeing a spark in her eyes, knowing full well what she can do.  
  
She got up. "Come with me, Zero Two. I'll take you to him. You might not like what you see though."  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you two?"  
  
Shaking of the head. "It's fine, Maya. One of you can fill us in."  
  
They left.  
  
The credits continue to roll, the Nephilim scanning and understanding the pages of the book of the same name of the episode. "Grab onto me and never let me go,  _darling_." Rei emphasised the censored word.  
  
"...the princess was given a Faustian deal. This is exactly what happens in Madoka Magica." Asuka realised.  
  
"...The Beast and the Prince is one of star crossed love. Human and non. And the tragedy that can result. The whole book parallels what Zero Two must be feeling. At least in this show."  
  
"...Maybe she even got this sort of thinking  _from_  the book." Thought Kaji.  
  
Maya thought in kind. "...the book kinda implies that the removal of what makes you different would simply come back to bite you in the end."  
  
"...which is what Hiro and Zero Two just went through."  
  
Shinji's remark stayed with who remained, as the next episode started.  
~~~

  
  
Zero Two quietly gasped, distressed, as she finally saw the Hiro of this world.  
  
She rushed to the side of a damaged and comatose Hiro. Scarred, bruised, more machine than human. Much of his body was cast, broken bones in the midst of repair, seemingly ignorant of his current state.  
  
The only suggestions of life were his gentle, tranquil breathing, and the heart monitor's harsh, solid beeping.  
  
"...this is why. I'm sorry, Zero Two. I know this was not how you wanted to find him."  
  
"...what happened?"  
  
Ritsuko was quiet, as she moved to look out the window. "...We found him four days ago. We suspect midnight of the 25th, he appeared through means we barely understand. I would suspect similar to how you ended up in our world." An implicit query.  
  
"...the first thing I remember was waking up in a bed. And Ms Kaname and Homura and Madoka being there by my side. Ms Kaname said  _Madoka_  found me, unwashed and naked, in their front yard."  
  
Ritsuko locked up, as she realised what Kaname  _thought_  happened. "...no wonder why she took you in like she did. She probably thought you were... no." The doctor stopped herself, not wanting to implant anything in the poor girl's mind. "That's how Hiro was found too. Only... he was found several hours  _after_  he ended up like that."  
  
"...so he would've been found in an even worse state than I was..."  
  
"...Rei had a look inside his mind, with Kaworu's help."  
  
"...They can do that?"  
  
"They're Nephilim.  _You_  could probably do that if you were taught, Zero Two."  
  
She suddenly recalled. "...actually, doctor? I think I  _have_  done that."  
  
A tilt of the head indicated her to continue.  
  
"...Madoka and her other friends showed me their friend. Mami."  
  
Ritsuko  _also_  vaguely recalled the name, with sorrow. "...I think the commander looked at her file recently. Poor girl."  
  
"But... there was something I did. I felt  _something_. I held her hand and went into her mind, somehow. And... whatever I did, it resulted in her waking up."  
  
Ritsuko continued looking out the window. "Maybe you'll be able to do what Rei couldn't, then."  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
Soon replaced by quiet sobbing of Zero Two, Ritsuko presuming the full weight of Hiro's condition finally hit her. But what could she do? She couldn't even smoke, not in the ward.  
  
So there she stood, not leaving Zero Two alone. Being there if she needs it.  
~~~

 

##  2.14: Punishment and Confession

 

**Character Key UPDATE:**  
Rei (Re) --> (R)  
  
**Exeunt:**  
Zero Two, Ritsuko

 

_Mistletoe_  
Ma: "I knew he'd be kicking himself for forgetting all this."  
R: "I would think  _our_  Zero Two is currently in the same situation."  
S: "...Which would explain  _why_  our Zero Two was so eager to see Hiro."  
Mi: "...she's probably not gonna like what she sees."  
A: "They  _really_  chose a good time to remember, cause now Squad 13 is gonna turn against Zero Two and  _prevent_  her from seeing Hiro."  
Kaj: "Yeah, I would expect they do that too."  
Kaw: "They've  _already_  turned,  _especially_  Ichigo. And it's such a shame too. They  _finally_  realised the true extent of their history. Now Zero Two truly knows Hiro is her one and only darling."  
A: "She probably  _hates_  herself for what she did to Hiro, then. God knows  _I_  would if I hurt Shinji that way."  
Ma: "Ichigo has a lot of influence in their squad anyway, doesn't she?"  
Mi: "She  _is_  squad leader. And she  _hates_  Zero Two right now."  
S: "Great. So Zero Two will want to see Hiro, probably the same way the other way round, and they'll prevent it?"  
A: "Good to see it's that obvious to others." She deadpanned.  
~

  
  
_Hospital_  
Ma: "...This is kinda like how he is  _here_."  
Mi: "...Looks like that little breakdown Zero Two had really affected him."  
A: "She  _definitely_  hates herself then, harming him to that extent."  
Kaw: "Especially since it sounds like, whatever she did, it fundamentally affected his genetics."  
Ma: "Sorta like  _our_  Hiro."  
R: "Maya, does their blood have yellow blood cells?"  
That got Maya thinking. "They might. The Magi picked up on some 'foreign micro', but didn't elaborate further." She quickly scribbled down the thought. Ritsuko might want to know.  
Kaj: "Considering the side effects are  _turning into a Nephilim_ , we might not want to use it on our pilots."  
A: " _These_  two are practically  _magical_  with what they can do. I wouldn't mind having some of that."  
S: "Can you even  _do_  that? I haven't heard of a human  _becoming_  Nephilim."  
Kaw: "...I suspect Azrael was created that way. Whatever method SEELE used however, we do not know."

  
  
_Called Off_  
Mi: "Either way, the commanders are breaking them up. Fair enough, after something like  _that_."  
A: "Well yeah, from a pragmatic standpoint, you can't have your pilots kill each other."  
S: "Not that it helps Zero Two's feelings."  
Kaj: "Pragmatism rarely helps  _anyone's_  feelings. That's the  _point_  of pragmatism."  
Kaw: "Speaking of feelings, Ichigo has quite a  _pronounced_  opinion on Zero Two now."  
R: "She just saw her childhood friend and unrequited lover get hurt by her hand. That would only serve to confirm her already pre-existing opinion of Zero Two."  
Ma: "Worse still, she'll use her authority to prevent her seeing Hiro."  
Kaw: "To her, it might seem understandable. Especially with what  _they've_  seen."  
A: "Only the thing is, it's what they  _didn't_  see that is currently driving Zero Two."  
Mi: "And we've seen how determined she can be. I can already see this not ending well for Ichigo, especially since they've always been kinda antagonistic towards one another."  
A: "And she's gonna use the good ol' power of fear-mongering against a seemingly non-human to accomplish that."  
Kaji winced. "Yeah I can see why you  _wouldn't_  like that. Though Zero Two  _really_  isn't helping her case."  
Mi: "She's angry at being separated from Hiro. Of  _course_  she'd react like this. I'm sure  _many_  of us would react like she does if  _we_ got separated in a similar way."  
R: "I imagine her Klaxosaur aspect is in overdrive as well."  
Ma: "But this is what happens when  _both_  parts of the argument have such overwhelming emotion. Maybe Zero Two is also trying not to make things worse as well."  
A: "So it  _is_  Ichigo causing all the conflict."  
S: "More like her  _emotions_."

  
  
_Awaken_  
Mi: "Well, he's already doing better than  _our_  Hiro."  
A: "No Zero Two around him, obviously."  
S: "He probably won't like that."  
He asked for her, and was promptly denied by Ichigo.  
S: "Knew it."  
Kaj: "I get Ichigo may be quite a bit emotional at Hiro almost getting  _killed_. But surely if he asked for Zero Two, she'd  _have_  to let him see her."  
Ma: "I would say. If  _Hiro_  asked for it, surely she would allow it."  
R: "That was a blatant lie by Mitsuru."  
Kaw: "He wouldn't want Hiro to know how much it affected him. Though hopefully  _now_ , he will have some sort of closure."  
A: "Not that it helps his opinion on Zero Two."  
Kaw: "Coloured by that speech Ichigo gave, I'm sure."  
S: "Not that it'll stop Hiro as well."

  
  
_Aptitude_  
A: "Wait, so whatever pervert cyborg did to Hiro, resulted in him  _not being able to pilot_."  
Kaw: "A side effect of the memory wipe, I would suspect."  
R: "It most likely wasn't  _just_  a memory wipe. They probably injected some of that docility the other children have."  
Ma: "Which he wouldn't react well with, knowing his personality. Makes sense  _how_  he'd react like that."  
S: "Other than the fact that  _wouldn't_  affect  _our_  piloting of the Evangelion."  
Mi: "Well, you need training, obviously. Aptitude in this case would be your connection to the resident soul of the Evangelion."  
Kaj: "That  _does_  make sense. He was once a pair with Naomi, and it's possible this memory wipe got rid of what made Hiro  _Hiro_  for her. Which would naturally reduce  _both_  their skills at piloting, since the pistil is like  _our_  core."  
S: "...That kinda sounds like what happened with me, after Unit-01 went berserk earlier."  
Mi: "Except  _you two_  managed to get over that, at least  _somewhat_."  
S: "...Hopefully that won't affect us in battle. Since it increasingly sounds like we  _will_  get into a battle eventually."  
A: "I guess it makes sense that his pre-existing connection with Zero Two resulted in him not getting killed by her. Like how we all have a pre-existing connection with our Evangelion."

  
  
_Gran Crevasse_  
S: "There must be  _thousands_  of Klaxosaurs there."  
Asuka briefly counted. "That’s  _five_  separate Franxx squads being assigned to that place, that's  _absurd!_ "  
Kaw: "For us, maybe. Fighting the Klaxosaurs seem somewhat different from fighting Angels and MP-Evangelion.  _Our_  sorties are few and far between, and the Angels and MP-Evangelion don't breed. The Klaxosaurs  _do,_ at least at first glance."  
Kaj: "I would think they were  _completely_  organic, akin to the Angels."  
R: "They're akin to pests, in that case."  
Mi: "I wouldn't call in any old pest control to handle them."  
Ma: "Even  _with_  25 Franxx units, I doubt they will be able to do much without any  _serious_  losses."  
A: "Not only the regular squads, the 9's as well. So that's  _30_  separate Units."  
Mi: "I don't even think we have  _10_  Units in this  _world_ , let alone  _here_."  
Kaj: "At least they have plenty of time to write their wills."  
S: "If  _we_  didn't have anything to leave when we were asked to write wills,  _they_  wouldn't. It'd probably be something like 'I leave all my shit to Papa' anyway."  
Kaw: "I expected Ichigo to ask of that."  
Mi: "She's  _really_  compromising the safety of  _everyone_  with that request, however."  
A: "She's threatening  _strike action_. All because Zero Two almost killed someone she loved."  
S: "Is this  _actually_  the squad's action, or is it  _her_  on behalf of the squad?"  
Ma: "It does look like the squad agree, but either way, it didn't matter. Man, Zero Two's really getting taken down a few notches, isn't she?"  
A: "If by 'few notches', you mean  _thrown off a cliff_."

  
  
_In my way_  
Mi: "They're even preventing  _Hiro_  from leaving and finding her."  
A: "Does this count as Ichigo letting her feelings  _really_  get to her?"  
Mi: "I'd say. At least let them see each other if they  _both_  want to. And we  _know_  they both want to."  
Kaj: "Guess it's a good thing  _our_  Zero Two isn't seeing this episode."  
S: "...she's never been this isolated. Kinda reminds me of how I was..."  
A: "...me especially. Though at least with me, I only  _thought_  everyone was against me. Here, everyone  _is_  actually against her."  
R: "Not everyone. Hiro still loves her, and I'm sure he'll find a way to get to her. Despite his friend's actions."  
Kaw: "This action will affect  _Hiro_  as well. They do not know what happened in there."  
Ma: "Maybe if he told someone. Cause no one will trust Zero Two at this stage."  
Mi: "It will  _really_  affect Hiro. His entire life is built up on the apparent fact that Franxx  _is_  his life. If Zero Two goes, he'll revert back to how he was at the start of all this."  
Kaj: "That's the double edged sword when it comes to Zero Two. Either they allow her and Hiro to interact, seemingly putting him at risk, or they don't, and he stops being a pilot. Which  _also_  puts him at risk."  
S: "So either he dies or he dies." Deadpan.  
A: "I'd say he has a  _less_  chance of dying if he's with Zero Two, at least he won't attract the ire of a bureaucracy."  
Kaj: "He already has." Equal in deadpan. "He's humouring Ichigo, at least."  
R: "I wonder if he'll go find Zero Two on his own volition."  
Her question was answered by the visual of a mis-cut apple. "Yes."

  
  
_Kick_  
A: "...she really  _does_  hate herself, doesn't she?"  
R: "Worse. She doesn't think herself as human anymore. Despite how hard she tried."  
Kaw: "She may abandon her humanity, then. If not for the fact Hiro is  _still_  anchoring her."  
Mi: "It's not a very good anchor."  
Kaj: "By the sounds of it, she's gonna  _try_  getting to Hiro, at least."  
S: "And not let anyone get in her way."  
Ma: "Wouldn't say that's the  _best_  way of going about it."  
A: "When you're  _not_  in an Evangelion, violence generally isn't the first course of action you should take."  
Mi: "Course, it's not like you're gonna do diplomacy in an Evangelion."  
Kaj: "Be like Roosevelt. Speak softly and carry a big biomechanical beast."  
Mi: "Yeah, I'm sure our allies would appreciate having to build a giant table for an Evangelion to sit down at." She deadpanned. "Least Goro is trying to be diplomatic about it all."  
S: "Fits him. He's the more calm one."  
A: "Even though he just got thrown across the room  _by_  her."  
Kaw: "If it'll help the  _both_  of them, then the logical thing would be to allow them to see one another."

  
  
_Visitor_  
S: "This  _would_  help. They both finally get to explain their story, and have everyone else there to listen in."  
Kaw: "Thing is, the show has been somewhat implying Hiro will leave by hims-"  
He didn't even  _finish_  explaining what he  _thought_  would happen, when it  _happened_. "Oy."  
Mi: "Yeah, this is  _bad_. She's gonna go apeshit."  
A: "If by apeshit, you mean  _murderous_."  
Kaj: "What Miku should've done is keep watch  _inside_. Or, keep two people, one outside one inside."  
Ma: "But then that would remove what little privacy Hiro had anyway."  
Mi: "The only hope they have now, is if she  _doesn't_  let the anger overwhelm her and she realises Hiro escaped on his own volition."  
They saw her sanity get fired. Out of a cannon. Into the sun.  
R: "She won't."  
Eyes glowed red. The Nephilim knew the shit had truly hit the fan.

  
  
_Visitor_  
S: "Hiro wouldn't know if they left, right?"  
A: "I mean, surely he expected to see  _one_  of the other children there."  
Kaj: "Considering how he snuck out, he probably wanted to keep the sneaking up."  
Kaw: "Once he realises though, I don't think he's gonna stick around."  
R: "He probably  _knows_  what Zero Two  _might_  be able to do."  
Ma: " _Or_  he's just gonna return to his hospital room just as she finishes beating them up."  
A: "Now  _that_  would destroy the  _both_  of them. Hiro because Zero Two did that, and Zero Two because Hiro  _saw_  her do that."  
Mi: "Even though it was her own fault. Poor girl probably isn't thinking straight."  
R: "She just wants Hiro. She wants nothing more than Hiro."  
Kaj: "I'd say she's even  _more_  obsessed with Hiro compared to either of you guys."  
A: "Well yeah. Sure we're codependent on one another but we can go without for a while if we need to."  
R: "Sounds much like us as well."  
He gently opened the door.  
And finally realised the full extent of her madness, at the sight of the shredded room.  
Kaw: "...thing is, I expected she would do something like this."  
R: "Loneliness makes you do odd things. Zero Two's outlet for loneliness is violence; to relieve her pain and suffering she acts out."  
A: "...Kinda sounds like me. At least, how I  _used_  to be."  
S: "...she must be completely depressed at this moment, then."  
Those two could relate.

  
  
_Madness_  
R: "She's not taking it well."  
Mi: "Ya think?"  
A: "...God damn it, Zero Two. If you just  _thought_  for a second instead of letting anger overwhelm you."  
Kaj: "Not like she's been thinking straight since she got pulled out of the Franxx, if this is anything to go by."  
Kaw: "At this point, it's evident she  _has_  abandoned humanity."  
Hiro found Zero Two.  
Ma: "Well, that's not how she'd want to appear to Hiro."  
A: "No shit, it's generally a bad idea to hold your love interest's  _childhood friend_  in a  _chokehold_."  
Rei simply turned away from the screen. She wasn't interested in having  _another_  breakdown.  
Kaw: "Hiro will  _not_  take this well. This is not the Zero Two he knows."  
They listened on, as Hiro finally snapped at her.  
Mi: "...I can't even feel sorry for her at this stage, honestly. She caused this."  
R: "...It sounds like she  _knows_  this as well."  
Ma: "...Her punishment."

  
  
_Punishment_  
Kaj: "...Now she's lost Hiro, nothing will keep her tethered to her humanity."  
A: "Are APE just gonna give her several stamen to feed on then?"  
Kaj: "They did it before. I wouldn't put it past them to do it again."  
R: "...she knows she went too far. But now she'll just have to live with what she did."  
S: "...You cannot redo."  
Hiro started crying.  
Mi: "...Even so,  _Hiro_  still feels something for her."  
Kaw: "He knows the Zero Two he fell for is there."  
Ma: "...Ichigo still wants to protect him, though. Especially with her impression of Zero Two."  
S: "...Odds are, Hiro feels  _regret_  for how he treated Zero Two."  
A: "It was completely justified, though. But the feelings would still be there."  
He tried making his feelings heard. But Ichigo stopped him.  
Mi: "And I can completely understand  _why_  Ichigo stopped him there."  
A: "Well yeah. She cares for him, and wants him safe from what she  _thinks_  Zero Two is."  
Kaj: " _Should_  she have done that, though?"  
A: "Would it even  _matter_? Zero Two would've been taken anyway. And odds are, she doesn't  _want_  Hiro to see her like this."

  
  
They gave a collective wince as Ichigo kissed Hiro. Quite a forceful kiss too, as if she was trying to make him forget about Zero Two.  
Asuka gave a sharp inhale. "Okay, Ichigo? That was probably the  _worst_  thing you could do in that situation."  
Kaw: "A simple act of desperation, to try stopping him."  
Mi: "Obviously, it worked."  
R: "The thing is, Ichigo might have the passion. But Hiro  _didn't_."  
S: "So they  _are_  just gonna throw stamen at the problem."  
Kaj: "Not like they can use miracle boy Hiro anymore."  
They continued squirming uncomfortably as  _Goro_  saw Ichigo confess to Hiro.  
Ma: "Does she not understand Hiro isn't into her  _that_  way?"  
R: "Apparently not." While she could keep a lid on it, she noted a small internal  _screaming_  from her Sense, having evidently collected enough evidence to decide that Hiro unabashedly does  _not like Ichigo that way_.  _'Must say, my sense is going into overdrive.'  
'Et tu?' _" _We_  know Hiro doesn't think of her like that. As even  _she_  said, he thinks of her as a sibling."  
A: "This had been a love triangle from the start, wasn't it?"  
Kaw: "Love tumbleweed, more like. There's so many interlocking and parallel relationships, it's hard to keep track."

  
  
"When even the ones with the power to  _see or hear_  emotion find it hard keeping track, you know things have gone downhill." Kaji deadpanned. "Within  _one_  episode,  _everything_  this show has built up between Zero Two and  _everyone_  has just  _evaporated_."  
  
"Just shows how easy it  _could_." Remarked Misato. "Many things can be forgotten in a moment of madness. And it wasn't  _just_ Zero Two clouded by this,  _Ichigo_  was also clouded by her love of Hiro."  
  
"Oh yeah. She  _definitely_  let that get to her." Thought Asuka. "But from  _her_  perspective, she would've been completely  _right_. She hasn't  _seen_  the side of Zero Two  _Hiro_  has seen."  
  
"Indeed. She does not know the full extent.  _Especially_  their extensive past." Spoke Rei.  
  
"I suppose it's a good thing Zero Two bought those other discs with her. I don't even know  _how_  they could've resolved all this with  _one_  episode."  
  
"They could have always rushed the ending." Deadpanned Shinji at Maya's query. "Guess it's good we  _know_  there's other episodes to watch after this."  
  
"We still have the battle of Gran Crevasse coming up. Nana stated it would be quite difficult for them."  
  
"So what, like last time Strelitzia will be the deciding factor? Surely the high and mighty number 9's will be as good as a  _squad_ of Strelitzia's."  
  
"This is a TV show." Misato deadpanned. "What would be best for drama?"  
  
"Do I even  _want_  to know how much this episode screwed things up?" Deadpanned Ritsuko, standing in the doorway as the gathered looked towards her.  
  
"Where's Zero Two?" Was the first question out Misato's mouth.  
  
"...She wanted some time with Hiro. To talk."  
  
Glances were exchanged between everyone.  
  
"Let me guess. Something happened this episode that suggested I did the wrong thing." She continued her deadpan.  
  
"No, no, I'd say you did the right thing."  
~~~

 

##  2.15: The Bird that Shares Wings

 

**Character Key UPDATE:**  
Rei (R) --> (Re), Ritsuko (Ri)

 

_Cold Open_  
Kaj: "You just know shit's going down when there's  _no_  opening."  
A: "That's how it was  _last_  time the show had a big battle."  
S: "I suppose it sets the tone better. Instead of having a poppy sort of tune before  _everything_."  
Ri: "So they're  _finally_  going for Gran Crevasse?"  
Mi: "Yep, with like 6 different squads."  
One mental maths later, " _30 Franxx?_ "  
Re: "Absurd, we know."  
They finally caught a glimpse of the complete Kursk that was the battle of Gran Crevasse.  
Kaw: "A Klaxosaur manufactory?"  
Ri: "Well, they're screwed. Unless Strelitzia gets them out of the shit like they did last time."  
A: "Strelitzia's gone. Last episode Zero Two went insane and was reassigned to the 9's again.  _Without_  Hiro."  
Ritsuko just gave a look. "Let me update my statement. They're  _fucked_."

  
  
_Space_  
The intimidating look of the berserk Strelitzia backed up her statement, as the scene cut to a space station.  
A: "Jesus Christ,  _already_? At least  _save_  a few."  
S: "She wouldn't."  
Kaw: "She would still be angry with herself for pushing Hiro away to such an extent."  
Ri: "She must've  _really_  gone off the rails last episode, then. I'm sure  _our_  Zero Two is thankful she didn't see it."  
Kaj: "So do we know what Gran Crevasse may yet have?"  
Ma: "Nope.  _Or_  this Hringhorni they mentioned."  
Kaj: "Baldur, son of Odin and Frigg of Norse myth. Hringhorni was his ship, described as  _the_  greatest of all."  
Re: "What a fascinating name to choose for it, then."  
Mi: "It would  _have_  to be a  _space_ ship of some sort, in that case."  
Kaw: "Just because Hringhorni is a ship, doesn't mean  _that_  Hringhorni has to be. Indeed, you can call a ship a  _vessel_ , just as a core is the vessel of the soul, or Lilith the vessel of Instrumentality."  
Ri: "Of course, we don't know for sure until we see it in action." She furrowed her brow. " _Something_  happened between Ichigo and Hiro."  
A: "She confessed her love for him as Zero Two was being taken away."  
Ritsuko  _double_  facepalmed.

  
  
_Rush_  
S: "That's  _way_  more than even  _we'd_  probably be able to handle."  
Ri: "The Evangelion was never designed to face  _thousands_ of enemies  _at once_. They would just rush you with numbers and destroy you, like they were the Red Army."  
Ma: "And it's obvious not even the  _Franxx_  units, seemingly  _designed_  for such conflict, are keeping up with the sheer  _numbers_."  
Mi: "Yeah, when it comes to something like this, you're better off just carpet bombing the area with N2 mines and killing the stragglers."  
Kaw: "Could work. It's not like the Klaxosaurs have a prominent AT-Field."  
Re: "Though considering the  _Nephilim_  Zero Two may have our own abilities, we can't exactly rule it out."  
Strelitzia and the 9's saved a hapless squad.  
Kaj: "Good thing they now have an entire  _squad_  of Strelitzia to save people's asses."  
Ri: "The 9's  _also_  have a custom Franxx. Strelitzia must be a part of the same sort of stock."  
A: "Wait a minute, I thought in that world only a  _female_  could be Pistil. Why the hell is blondie here  _Pistil_?"  
Kaj: "Maybe he identifies as a woman?"  
Ri: " _Or_ , the system doesn't care. As long as you have the training and skill for that specific role, it shouldn't matter whether you're Pistil  _or_  Stamen, despite the connotations both names imply."

  
  
_Sixth United_  
A: " _Again_  with the food!"  
S: "Hiro's not gonna like being left out of the sortie."  
Mi: "Considering he thinks his  _life_  is piloting."  
Kaw: "His other friends  _still_  don't know the true extent of his feelings for Zero Two, do they?"  
Ma: "I'd say. It's almost  _insensitive_  how they just brushed him off to pilot."  
Ri: "Gotta get the job done. Especially in situations like these."  
They caught their first glimpse of the Sixth United Franxx Company.  
A: "Jesus that's a lot of Franxx."  
Ri: "Even  _one_  Evangelion can bankrupt a small country.  _This_  many, there's not enough money in the  _world_  to build  _that_  many Evangelion."  
Kaj: "I suppose it's around that time we critique their fighting."  
Re: "Or learn from it. As we learnt from our own show."

  
  
_Battle_  
They watched on.  
Especially taking note on how the 9's completely  _eviscerated_  Klaxosaur after Klaxosaur. "Despite their bad manners, they know how to spill blood." Complimented Asuka. "It's kinda like the 9's are taught  _both_  Pistil and Stamen roles, actually."  
Mi: "It's quite a good way of going about it. That way you aren't stuck with just one Pistil, one Stamen."  
Ri: "The same thinking Ikuno had during the partner swap episode."  
Kaw: "That proves Ichigo was  _deliberately_  preventing a connection, then. Since we can see your sex does not particularly matter."  
A: "Which is good. God knows if  _you_  guys implement whatever system you guys named it-"  
Ri: "We settled on Nagisa-Akagi Core Substitute System. NACSS for short. Mainly cause we didn't want Massachusetts to name it."  
A: "Huh. Anyway, Shinji gets enough of my ass in the bedroom. Keep that  _out_  of the Evangelion."  
Shinji practically keeled over in embarrassment, and everyone else keeled over in laughter. Eventually it tapered off, and they realised Squad 13 had joined the 9's.  
Kaj: "Great, so they're gonna have to go  _through_  the Klaxosaurs to reach Gran Crevasse."  
Ma: "It was never going to be easy, Kaji."

  
  
_Plan 9_  
A: "I mean, they're doing pretty good so far. A far cry from how they were a few episodes ago."  
Mi: "As we say, make a plan, execute the plan."  
A: "Hastily create a new plan when the original plan fails." She deadpanned.  
Ri: "Even if they did that, it's still an improvement. Even  _Argentea_  is doing alright."  
S: "What a strange sight."  
Kaw: "But a sight you would  _want_  to see. They're in a battle situation, after all."  
Re: "I would say a battle that even  _we_  would gawk at."  
Kaj: "Still, they managed to wade through them."  
Ma: "What would await them  _inside_  Gran Crevasse, then?"  
Ri: "100% chance of Klaxosaur."

  
  
_200% Chance of Klaxosaur_  
The Klaxosaurs had suddenly started fleeing at the rumble.  
Kaw: "Something bad will happen."  
A: "Thanks Captain Obvious."  
Mi: "The fuck's a Super Lehmann Class?"  
Ri: "The boundary between the outer and inner core is known as the Lehmann discontinuity. Thus, we can ascertain this particular Klaxosaur is the strongest one."  
Kaj: "They're fucked."  
S: "Maybe Strelitzia will come in and save everyone again. It's what happened last time."  
Re: "A possibility, but thinking along the lines of this being  _fiction_ , wouldn't that be seen as repetitive?"  
Kaw: "But for Strelitzia to come in and save everyone, it will require a reunion between Zero Two and Hiro."

  
  
_Super Lehmann Bros_  
Massive was  _understating_ , as the  _Super_  Lehmann Klaxosaur emerged like a shark,  _tossing_  a Plantation on its side like it were a frisbee, where it promptly detonated.  
Mi: "Jesus Christ."  
A: "Well, Squad 26 is without a plantation now."  
S: "They may as well be  _dead_ , then. The whole point of them was to  _protect_  the Plantation."  
Ri: "Of course, you can't even expect a freak occurrence like that to completely  _destroy_  something as large as a  _Geofront_."  
Kaw: "And  _that_  looks like its  _goal_  as well, destroying the Plantations."  
Ma: "I'm guessing Protocol 32 is bad for the Squad."  
Kaj: "Squad 26 have no home to return to. Their purpose is gone now. APE need to stop this Klaxosaur through any means necessary, or it'll ruin whatever plan they have. Take a wild guess what Protocol 32 is."  
They did guess, but they kept it quiet, as they saw Protocol 32 enacted.  
Ritsuko shook her head. "...and just like that, squad 26 has been wiped out."

  
  
_Invasion_  
The Klaxosaur  _ignored_  this noble sacrifice like it was another Tuesday for them, and plowed into Plantation 13.  
Mi: "They didn't do  _anything_!"  
A: "Oh now  _that's_  bullshit."  
Re: "...at least  _I_  was able to make a difference with that action."  
S: "That's probably the worst part about it. Their sacrifice resulted in  _nothing_. It's almost like no one even  _noticed_."  
Ma: "Worse, now it's Squad  _13_  under the pump to protect their own Plantation from the same fate."  
S: "...by the looks of it, Strelitzia is at least  _trying_  to help them."  
While he wasn't exactly proven wrong, they finally saw the full extent of how losing Hiro had affected her so.  
Kaw: "This is similar to the consequences of Beast mode in the Theatrical. You lose your humanity, but you gain more power. It's a cost benefit thing."  
Kaj: "...It's obvious then, what Zero Two is doing."  
Ri: "...She had only kept her humanity on the promise of her darling, Hiro. Now she thinks she lost him. She has nothing to lose now."

  
  
_Red Alert_  
Klaxosaurs continued to pour into the Plantation.  
A: "Even Strelitzia is getting overwhelmed by the sheer  _amount_  of Klaxosaurs."  
Mi: "It's almost like this Lehmann can  _produce_  an indefinite amount of these smaller Klaxosaurs. Man we probably would've been  _fucked_  if we had to face an Angel like this."  
S: "We found ways. They'll find a way."  
Ma: "Is Franxx giving Hiro a  _pep talk_? After all the  _shit_  he did to him?"  
Re: "Not that it worked."  
Kaj: "I suspect they might have to get Hiro back in Strelitzia."  
Mi: "If things go south far enough, they might have to. Last ditch effort to get their best Unit working 100% again."  
Ri: "Though we can see the 9's are rather flippant about it all."  
A: "They're probably  _used_  to seeing her like that. Considering how she eats Stamen for breakfast. That sounded a lot better in my head."

  
  
_On GP_  
Kaj: "About time he makes that decision."  
Kaw: "He was always going to make that decision. To try getting to Zero Two."  
Re: "It's pretty obvious. They both love and care for each other, even after all that happened."  
S: "Well they better do it fast, cause Squad 13 are starting to suck again."  
Mi: "Well yeah, after this time they're running out of resources. That would really gimp what they could do."  
The training Unit deployed.  
Re: "Yep. There's Hiro."  
Ri: "In what is probably the  _worst_  Unit to do the job."  
Ma: "At this point, they need  _everything_. Even the damn  _training_  Units."  
A: "Well, they weren't gonna let him in with Zero Two. And he wasn't just gonna stand along and contemplate his navel. He wants to  _fight_  and  _do something_."  
S: "And he  _especially_  wants to be with Zero Two."  
Kaw: "He wants to become the Hiro he was. Before he was wiped."  
Kaj: "Now his chance."  
The Training Unit got destroyed.  
Kaj: "Well,  _was_ his chance."

  
  
_Passenger_  
S: "Not if Goro has anything to say about it."  
A: "Yeah, he's had enough of Ichigo's actions."  
Mi: "That and he wants Hiro to be happy. And if Zero Two makes him happy."  
Kaw: "It appears their reunion is imminent."  
Ri: "And Ichigo will be the vessel that carries him to her. Oh what cruelty."  
Kaj: "Then again, Hiro doesn't think of her that way."  
Re: "Not like she noticed."  
Ma: "They merge consciousness when syncing, right? If she didn't know  _before_ , she sure as hell will  _now_."  
They saw as she was barraged with what Hiro really thinks.  
A: "That's pretty fucking brutal, admittedly."  
Ri: " _Ichigo_ , out of all people, would know how to get the job done  _despite_  all this."  
Mi: "All the pilots seem to be like that, even  _Futoshi_  with his breakdown knew when to put it aside for the job."

  
  
_Pretend_  
Ri: "Her thinking is all messed up."  
Kaw: "As it would be. Pushing the line between human and not, as she's doing. As  _we_  can do."  
Re: "We tend to stay firmly within the human side though."  
Ma: "Can you even return from this?"  
Re: "You never truly forget your humanity. You  _can_  return from this, maybe not from your own volition however. Sometimes you just need a reminder."  
A: "Which is what I'm guessing Hiro wants to be. A reminder."  
Ichigo went off at Strelitzia.  
S: "Well, unless she destroys her."  
Kaj: "She's airing the laundry."  
Mi: "Getting it out of her system while Zero Two isn't in any condition to remember."  
Ri: "Probably a wise choice."  
They connected, and Hiro was dropped off.  
Kaw: "Now it's a waiting game. Will Hiro get through to her?"  
A: "I mean, it's kinda obvious at this point he  _will_. Trigger wouldn't have gone this far without- Actually, they  _could_.  _Our_  show would've pulled something like that."  
Ma: "Maybe if it was  _actually_  15 episodes. We still have another three discs to go after this."

  
  
_Core_  
The Nephilim and Subcommander Akagi paid special mind to the broken Klaxosaur core.  
And the seemingly human remains it dropped. "Well well well. This puts the Klaxosaur into a new light."  
Ri: "I'd say. We  _knew_  they were organic, but I suppose this proves it."  
Re: "Although the core as  _we_  know it is a more abstract sort of thing. You break one, a fetal looking mass won't come out."  
A: "It's  _not_  human though. It's Klaxosaur."  
Kaw: "Not human. But what if they are of the same line?"  
Ma: "Evolutionary? There must be  _several_  removals down the family line then, because you can't really get much different from Klaxosaur to human."  
Re: "Ultimately, all the genetic code of life, excluding Adam based, are linked. There's commonalities betw-"  
An explosion interrupted her.  
S: "Oh so _now_ they're detonating the  _Plantations_?"  
Kaj: "They're desperate. If they're resorting to detonating the  _habitats_  to get what they want."  
Kaw: "By the sounds of it, whatever this 'backing up' is, they  _do_  save the inhabitants before they detonate."  
A: "Well they have  _that_  going for them, at least. But what  _would_  this saving entail?"  
Ri: "'Release them from the cage of their bodies.' That's fucking  _Instrumentality_."  
Kaw: "A form of it, yes. More localised. I assume  _this_  is what they mean by 'backing up'."  
Mi: "Well, Hiro better hurry the fuck up then."

  
  
_Reunion_  
Mi: "No reply from the controls."  
Kaw: "He wouldn't be able to simply get into her like that."  
Ma: "It's almost like she's becoming one with Strelitzia."  
A: "He'll have to try something else then."  
Kaw: "I think I know what he will do. A dive into the heart."  
Ri: "That's what you did with Hiro, wasn't it?"  
Kaw: "Rei and I."  
Re: "Entering the mind, so as to try communicating with them."  
S: "You can  _do_  that?"  
Kaw: "It's an aspect of projection. Something  _we_  can do. And how I came into contact with Azrael."  
Kaj: "Man, the more I learn about you two, the less I understand."  
Re: "You don't  _have_  to understand."

  
  
_Dive into the Heart_  
Kaw: "What Franxx did not understand is there are some things you  _cannot_  erase."  
Re: "And even if they  _are_ , they're never truly gone."  
Kaw: "...Thank God for that."  
Kaj: "I find it concerning they even  _have_  devices like that."  
Ri: "Well yeah.  _Anything_  that messes with the brain like that would inherently be traumatic and possibly even  _more_  damaging."  
A: "Plus, knowing SEELE, they'd just issue a burn notice if anyone knew too much."  
S: "So this is the inside of Zero Two's mind."  
Re: "Indeed. Concepts don't entirely exist in a mindscape, as the mind makes their own image."  
Kaw: "Her mindscape are memories, long since forgotten now remembered. Pieces of her swirling around in her mind like a typhoon."  
Mi: "And it's up to Hiro to put these pieces back together."  
Re: "If you were indeed trying to put someone's mind back together, it would ultimately depend on their state."  
A: "And Hiro has to do all that without any sort of power you have."  
Ri: "Well, we know  _our_  Hiro is Nephilim of some sort. Odds are when they shared memories, that could've been enough to kickstart this 'saurification'."  
Kaw: "He's still working on instinct, however."  
Ritsuko shrugged. "Zero Two said she did the same thing you tried with Mami."  
Kaw: "...She what?"  
A: "So the word  _was_  darling."  
Re: "The  _third_  word she ever knew."  
Ma: "This kinda puts  _all_  her interaction with Hiro into a new light, doesn't it?"  
Kaj: "It would. All of this was to test Hiro, and to see if he remembered her."  
S: "And it was only recently he did."  
Re: "She had even given up hope. But now, he remembers. The memories never went away."  
Kaw: "They were always there. They only had to look."  
A: "...And now she knows. And now Hiro is there for her."

  
  
_Destati_  
Her horns shattered into pale red light. And Zero Two was bought back to the physical world.  
S: "...and now they know. The full extent of their love."  
Re: "...Despite all that happened. The feeling is still there."  
Mi: "...poor Zero Two still thinks herself a monster though."  
A: "...man, I don't think I've seen her this weak."  
Kaw: "...She finally gets to see her love again. And now she  _truly_  knows he's the one.  _The_  one."  
Kaj: "...And by the sounds of it, they won't let anything get in their way again."  
Ma: "Good on them." She wiped a stray tear.  
Hiro sealed his vow with a kiss. Even without the ability to  _see_  through the screen, Rei could tell their light flared. And she smiled.

  
  
_Together, One_  
The crew watched on, awestruck, as Strelitzia underwent a transformation to rival Madoka.  
A: " _Another_  magical girl transformation sequence."  
Kaw: "A deliberate callback to the  _first_  episode."  
Ri: "She's much more red than I recall."  
S: "I wonder if that's an analogy for something."  
Strelitzia  _plowed_  through the Lehmann.  
Mi: "Man they sound like  _you_  two after a successful sortie."  
A: "How does th-  _MISATO!_ " Asuka suddenly became a strawberry.  
Kaj: "Really cutting out the middleman then. Doing it  _during_  the sortie."  
Re: "Whatever they're doing in there, they manage to completely  _eviscerate_  the Lehmann."  
Ma: "This means they _are_  the right ones for one another."  
Ri: "Them yelling out 'I love you' didn't clue you into that?"  
A: "And they  _still_  don't cut the comms!"  
Kaj: "They ain't modest about it, that's for sure. Kinda like you two."  
A: "Least  _we_  do it behind closed doors. Most of the time."

  
  
_Jian_  
Mi: "So with the power of love, they're gonna do what several  _Plantations_  couldn't?"  
Kaw: "Amazing what the soul can do when they have another soul to love and bounce off of."  
Rei smiled at that remark.  
Ma: "She looks so  _happy_!" Almost a squee.  
A: "Of  _course_  she would be. She finally found someone who loves her, no matter what. This is what  _I_  felt when I first  _really_  got to know Shinji."  
S: "What I felt too. Though it was kinda less pronounced than this."  
A: "Well yeah. We weren't in battle."  
They saw as Strelitzia and the mighty number 9's played their hand.  
And Gran Crevasse detonated. The sky made clear at Strelitzia's hand.  
Asuka jumped from her seat. "Fuck yeah!"  
Kaj: "Gran Crevasse is now open. Whatever APE are planning, now would be the time to implement it."  
Kaw: "We already  _suspect_  it's an Instrumentality by any other name, don't we?"

  
  
A reading of the Jian concluded the episode.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect they'd resolve all that stuff  _that_  fast." Remarked Ritsuko. "I mean, there's so much shit from the previous episode that's  _still_  kinda  _there_."  
  
Shrugging from most of the crew. "It would've been more of an issue had we not found the  _other_  episodes. At least  _now_  we  _might_  get more of an explanation."  
  
"Well, it'll have to wait for a bit, Asuka." Conceded Misato. "Cause the way shit's going, the battle clock will need resetting soon enough."  
  
"What is the time anyway?" Thought Shinji.  
  
Looking down at her phone, Misato remarked "Late. You guys should probably get some rest."  
  
"Might be a good idea. We don't know what the next day may yet hold for us."  
  
"And Gods know  _I_  have business that needs doing. Oh yeah, we're gonna have to talk about that, Misato."  
  
The episode did not end yet, however. "That's not even possible, is it? A core of cores?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so, Maya." Thought Rei.  
  
Their thoughts were soon halted by a gigantic hand emerging from Gran Crevasse, that completely  _dwarfed_  even the  _Lehmann_  class.  
  
And which promptly crushed most of the habitat.  
  
"Well. It's damn lucky it left the birdcage intact." Asuka deadpanned. "Guess it gives us an incentive to watch the next few discs."  
  
"Later." Misato said, flat.

* * *

 

##  3\. Give Me Wings

 

"You  _what_ , Kaji?"  
  
"Makinami's coming over. He has word of a SEELE sympathiser that may help us with intel."  
  
"Is this SEELE someone in Oversight?"  
  
Shrugging. "He didn't say. He asked me to borrow some Section 2 for the operation, however."  
  
Misato sharply sighed. "You know how difficult it is for me to assign Section 2 for covert ops like that."  
  
"Keep it off the books, then. This  _is_  a covert operation, after all. NERV does not have to be involved on paper. This is an entirely Oversight backed operation. You can claim they're free agents if shit goes south."  
  
A glance sidewards, towards a stack of papers. One more sigh, followed by her fishing and signing a document. "I'm assigning Blazkowitz and Taggart to you. They're the best of Section 2, which is saying a lot considering their reputation." She gave a small chuckle, as the document was promptly placed in a shredder. Ah, bureaucracy. "The things I do for love."  
  
"Thank you, Misato." Quite a low bow. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you will. I already have a few ideas. Mainly for the bedroom." She grew a sinister smile. "I hope you like handcuffs."  
  
Kaji realised he had been had. "I just made a Faustian deal, didn't I."  
  
"No backsies!"  
  
He conceded that a few months of being Misato's slave was a compromise he had to make.  
  
For now he put that in the back of his head. He had another phone call to make.  
~~~

  
  
Werner pondered over a tome of forgotten lore. When he nodded, nearly sleeping, soon there came a beeping. As of someone calling, calling on his rapport. "Must be someone, " He muttered, "Calling on my rapport. Only this and nothing more."  
  
He put the book of Edgar Allen Poetry down, and picked up the phone. "Werner."  
  
_"Hey. It's Ryoji."_  
  
"...Son of a bitch, I was just about to sleep. What's gone wrong now?"  
  
_"You know Makinami?"_  
  
"Oversight 02? Yeah I've had correspondence with him once or twice. Why?"  
  
_"He's on a flight to Tokyo-3, with word of a SEELE agent."_  
  
Werner gave a low chuckle. "So you're gonna ask me to join you and Makinami in giving this agent a piece of our minds?"  
  
_"That's the plan, at least. I know it's last minute but-"_  
  
"Y'know what? Alright Ryoji. It's been a while since I've been involved in some good old subterfuge. So much for going clean, eh?" He jokingly rued. "So what's the plan?"  
  
_"I have some Section 2. Makinami has the plan. We're gonna meet up at the usual spot and plan our attack."_  
  
"I'm guessing as soon as he lands here."  
  
_"Got it in one. Feel free to invite any of your ex-mil friends along as well. We could probably use a few extra hands."_  
  
"Just like old times, eh Ryoji?"  
  
_"Just like old times. Usual spot, 10 hours from now."_  
  
"I'll be there. Don't be a stranger."  
  
The phone clicked off. Werner gave a long, hard look into the dying embers of his fireplace.  
  
Travelling to one of many shelves, he took out a book. One of his favourite books. 1984. "Haven't looked into this one in a while."  
  
Within it was his Beretta.  
~~~

  
  
_The river of time flowed.  
  
Kaworu's bodily self was resting. But his spirit would drift, as it had always done.  
  
He waited in this realm. For someone, anyone.   
  
But nobody came.  
  
Port had changed. Its original denizen no longer occupied it anymore.  
  
Starboard had changed. _No one _occupied it anymore.  
  
He waiting.   
  
But nobody came.  
  
He observed his own realm. The long and narrow road down time, the simulacrum Rei. The nebulous sky.   
  
Soon though, somebody came.  
  
A Rei. Sitting down next to him.  
  
Golden eyes gazed into golden eyes, and he knew _this _was_ Rei _._ "...How did you get here?"  
  
_A soft smile. "I wondered if I could visit this realm without your assistance, now Zeruel had given us more power."  
  
Kaworu realised what this meant_. "...He gave you the gift of the Solenoid, didn't he?"  
  
_"...I think so. I've only felt this sort of power when I tapped into you."  
  
He took the time to think.   
  
But he let his actions speak, as he wrapped Rei in a hug. Tears seemingly streaming.  
  
"...Now I can go where you go, Kaworu."  
  
The environment around them seemed to fade to nothing, until all that was left were the two Nephilim alone in a starscape. But that didn't really matter to either of them.  
  
They have each other, after all.  
~~~_

  
  
Zero Two parted the hair of Hiro, so she could see his small, but prominent horns.  
  
From all she had seen, she knew she and Hiro were fundamentally linked. This was the boy who saved her, after all. From a life of sadness, that she still could not truly remember.  
  
And here he was. One half of a broken bird.  
  
He had not stirred, not even when she tried interacting with him.  
  
There was one thing she had not tried, yet. Something she did before, unknown to herself, but known to her new friends.  
  
She would not have their help this night. Like Mami, she would have to trust her instinct to guide her and Hiro to awakening.  
  
In the darkness of the room, her horns were the only light.  
  
00:01:24  
  
With an exhale, her consciousness was sen _t_  di _ving into the abyss that was Hiro, dark darker yet darker, descending into this darkened ocean that enveloped all the light she could not see.  
  
She eventually found footing at the bottom, and with a single step his roundel was illuminated, to the fluttering of doves.   
  
The roundel had several features she could recognise, if not from her memories, then from the show. But this was irrelevant to her as of now. Right now, if Mami was anything to go by, she needed to find Hiro.  
  
So she looked.   
  
Between a few minutes and an hour later, she sensed something. Someone.  
  
Hiro.  
  
"...Darling?"  
  
He did not respond.   
  
Zero Two crouched down, and ran a hand over him. "...It's me."  
  
No reply.  
  
"...Looks like I have some work to do."  
~_

  
  
Ritsuko entered the ward. "Zero T-"  
  
And was greeted by the sight of an unresponsive Zero Two. Horns glowing.  
  
Ritsuko knew what she was doing, and gave a small smile.  
  
She'll leave them be.  
_~~~_

  
  
In a dilapidated house, the seven gathered. Kaji and his Section 2 entourage, Makinami on his own, and Werner with some former squad mates. "Gentlemen." Makinami began, as he rolled out his plan. "I have sufficient evidence that the man living  _here_ is a SEELE agent."  
  
"Your evidence?" Queried Werner.  
  
To which Makinami retrieved a file from a briefcase. "My secretary coded a little trojan. Moron opened an email link without screening it, and I bugged his computer."  
  
The gathered looked at the evidence. Emails and correspondence with yet another. "They refer to the new prose discovered."  
  
"Indeed. Thus I believe he has information necessary to us."  
  
While the Section 2 never asked questions, Werner's companions didn't have the same sort of self imposed restriction. "Do we know if this agent is with any other agency?"  
  
Yet another file. "I should have known  _this_  one. He's an Oversight agent. 006, to be exact."  
  
" _That_  low a number?" Kaji himself was shocked, not at the fact Oversight  _was_  compromised, but how  _early_  it was compromised. "We were fucked from the start then."  
  
"That's irrelevant right now." On a map of outer Tokyo-3, he pointed to where he had circled prior. "They live here."  
  
It wasn't a large house, but it was still quite grand considering the reasonably isolated location. "Records from anonymous sources and what I could procure from his power company and ISP corroborate this."  
  
"So what will we do?"  
  
"Section 2 bought along some things, right?"  
  
Kaji indicated one Blazkowitz to talk. "An American pickup, eight Kevlar vests, and eight Kalishnakovs with sixteen magazines."  
  
"Did we really have to get  _Soviet_  weaponry for this?"  
  
"I  _did_  ask you to bring your own, if what NERV provided wasn't sufficient." Grumbled Werner, pointing to his Beretta. "The Gods know  _I_  brought something."  
  
"Especially since this op is quote unquote 'off the books'."  
  
"We can work with that." Concluded Makinami. "We  _can_  work in the daylight, right?"  
  
"I got authorisation from the police." Kaji put down a signed affidavit.  
  
"Good. Because it would be wise to get this over and done with as quick as we could,  _without_  any unnecessary heat."  
  
Makinami outlined the plan. Bust through the door, quickly secure the building and capture 006. Bag him and take him in for questioning. Take any data or information that wasn't nailed down. In and out, ten minutes.  
  
And if shit hit the fan? Shoot your way out.  
  
They suited up and rolled out.  
~~~

  
  
While the sync test was scheduled for the Monday, since NERV was on a yellow alert and they had all the pilots in, Ritsuko thought why the hell not? Get the pilots and Evangelions working in tip top shape for the coming storm.  
  
Maya took the survey. After staring dumbly at the screen, and whacking the top of it a couple times, her concern grew enough to call in an expert. "Uhh, Sempai? Take a look at these readings."  
  
Eyebrow raised, Ritsuko went to look.  
  
Shinji's sync ratio in Unit-01 was a slightly wavering 58%. Still way below his usual baseline but it's tenable, especially considering recent history with his mother. Plus, simulations and sorties show it raises in battle as they worked together, so it was overall acceptable.  
  
Asuka's in Unit-02 was a rock solid 85%. As usual. Realistically she could even  _oversync_  slightly, but it's a part of the training to  _not_  oversync unless you  _absolutely need to_. I.e., in a desperate situation. Most of the time it's not worth losing one's humanity to get more power. Indeed, Asuka had been allowed to  _oversync_  slightly, if she needs to. Up to 110% before the emergency limiter kicks in.  
  
Hikari's was the standard 75ish% in her Unit-03. If anything it's slightly  _better_  than her usual baseline. The simulation they did before Christmas must've helped. That or she had some quality time with Toji before leaving for the sync test.  
  
In the NT-Unit-00, Rei's sync ratio was a slightly better than average 97%. Ritsuko though this was slightly better than her previous baseline with that- wait an applepicking minute,  _97%?_  
  
Ritsuko too whacked the top of the screen before confirming that, indeed, Rei had somehow increased her sync ratio with ELIZA by almost  _40._ "Rei?" She spoke to her over a commlink.  
  
_"Yes?"_  
  
"Why on Earth are you on a  _97% sync?_ "  
  
_"I am?"_  
  
"Yes." She said flat. "In fact that's dangerously close to your limiter threshold."  
  
_"Oh. I didn't even notice, Subcommander."_  
  
The doctor recalled, causing a few funny looks from the bridge crew present. "A side effect of what Zeruel did?"  
  
_"Possibly. Though I wouldn't think it would help my sync ratios, if it's based on the link with the resident soul."_  
  
"Well it looks like it does." In deadpan. "Can you maintain it at 97%?"  
  
_"I'm not even actively_ trying _to alter my sync ratio, Subcommander."_  
  
"Well that's concerning if this is your  _baseline_. You're gonna oversync in battle."  
  
_"Well that will be a compromise we'll have to make. Plus, Subcommander, I know the soul. I know how to keep myself from getting consumed."_  
  
It was a reasonable argument. She  _does_  know her stuff about the soul. "I'll have to discuss with the commander, but I'll look into increasing your limit to 150%."  
  
_"Thank you. Where is the commander, anyway?"_  
  
"Kaji and his friends are off doing something covert. She's keeping watch in case shit hits the fan."  
~~~

 

While it generally  _wasn't_  a good idea to do covert operations in  _broad daylight_ , desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
The seven were dressed in blacks, vests and balaclava prominent. A dark blue tourniquet tied to the arm served as identification in lieu of no one acquiring any Oversight flag patches, but at least it matched the  _colour_. "I'd never thought i'd get back in this sort of shit." Quietly remarked Kaji, as he passed some smokes around.   
  
They pulled up to the side of an otherwise isolated household in their black Ford Raptor truck, hiding it in a conspicuous bush. Out of the passenger side window, a small drone, piloted by one Werner.  
  
It buzzed around the house, scouting. Blacked out windows, few entry points. No cameras. It seemed rather quiet, which was always good. If by  _good,_  you mean  _suspicious as all hell_.  
  
"Okay ladies, keep this simple and clean. Don't kill anyone unless they try to kill you, we're trying not to get into shit here. I hope you fucks remember your hand signals."  
  
Makinami had been assigned squad leader, as he knew the most about the plan. Out of the truck, with Kalishnakovs and whatever other weapons they had on hand, came the seven.  
  
File formation, they snuck around the back of the abode.  
  
A single door was all that kept them.  
  
_'Point of Entry. Breach.'_  
  
One of the Section 2 kicked down the door, and they were in; rifles, pistols or other guns of choice up. They fanned out, searching the house. They knew the layout from the plans Makinami retrieved, and in pairs or a trio, they slowly searched the ground floor.  
  
Other than the fact the house was darkened, it looks like a regular townhouse.  
  
Ground floor clear, they regrouped at the bottom of a staircase.  _'Rally. File. Go there. Cover.'  
  
'Okay'._  
  
They ascended the stairwell, being careful in case there were any traps. They could never be too sure.  
  
If the ground floor was like any regular townhouse, the first floor was  _not_.  
  
Occultist imagery, including the  _logo_  of SEELE. Papers in several languages of Abrahamic significance, most notably a language no one but Kaji and Makinami understood. Computers of various types and architecture; hard drives, CDs, floppy and ZIP disks, even CompactFlash cards, scattered all over the desks and floor. The agents managed to stash some of the smaller data drives before continuing.  
  
To a final locked door.  
  
_'Point of Entry. Breach.'_  
  
Once again, a Section 2 broke down the door, and five of the seven filed in, rifles drawn. "OVERSIGHT, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM."  
  
And revealed a mechanical man, Beretta in hand. He started laughing, metallically, manically. "Ah, gentlemen. It took you long enough."  
  
"...You're fucking  _Kihl_!"  
  
"And yet it took you over a year to find out." A deranged smile. "Yes, I am Lorenz Kihl. Once upon a time, I was the  _head_  of SEELE on Earth. After our failure, they saw fit to  _demote_  me to nothing more than an agent." He spat this out, seemingly disgusted his overlords saw fit to see him low.  
  
"So you  _are_  a double agent!"  
  
Demented laughter from the mechanical man. "It was  _so_  easy as well. I've never seen such a  _useless_  organisation."  
  
"Says the man, currently being held at gunpoint  _by_  Oversight."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't factor in one thing, did you?"  
  
The Beretta went to his temple. " _I'm_  the one in control here."  
  
The seven didn't expect Kihl to be  _this_  deranged. "Don't do it!"  
  
"Oh what will you do, shoot me? Either way,  _I win_. Whether I die here, by my hand or yours, or in Geneva, it does not matter. My duty is done. The time of our liberation is at hand, and it does not matter if I am alive or dead."  
  
"What do you  _mean_  by liberation?!"  
  
Silence, as Kihl thought.  
  
"What makes you think I will tell you that?"  
  
A gun fired.  
  
The seven stood shocked.  
  
"God. Fucking. DAMN IT!" Erupted Makinami, throwing his rifle to the ground, as he yelled in the direction of what once was Lorenz Kihl. "The fucking  _coward!_ "  
  
"What the  _fuck_  do we do now?" Thought a friend of Werner, as they started poking around.  
  
"I would think it simple." Werner put away his own gun. "Screw him, get as much information as we can out of this house, then we get the fuck out."  
  
"I would say we get the fuck out as soon as we can, then." Taggart calmly spoke, as he indicated he found something.  
  
The seven gathered behind the desk.  
  
It was an old Ericsson.

While this normally _wouldn't_ be an issue, the fact it was taped to Kihl's desk and hooked up to a slew of wires  _was_. Now, being almost all of them were veterans of the various post Second Impact wars, they knew an IED when they saw one, and they all had the same conclusion. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!"  
  
Rushing out of the room, they only gathered what they could without stopping, a few of them even dropping their weapons so as to gather more drives and disks, even a few papers.  
  
With the Section 2 still armed to the teeth, they evacuated the building and back to their truck, dumping whatever they could carry in the back, and got the fuck out of there.  
  
Around two seconds later, the house was engulfed in flames.  
  
Makinami could see this in the rear view mirror, as the shockwave buffeted the speeding car. "Yippie-ki-yay, you metal  _motherfucker_! Holy  _shit,_  I haven't felt this alive in  _years_!"  
  
"We almost fucking  _died_!" Kaji meanwhile was  _not_  feeling the same way, as he ripped off his balaclava. "Some of us have _families_ you know!"  
  
"Well that's the risk you guys took when you agreed to join this stupid, half drunken plan of mine!" Riposted Makinami, as they sped away.  
  
Kaji eventually slumped into his seat. "I'm getting too old for this  _shit_. I need a fucking smoke."  
  
He realised he had run out of smokes  _before_  the operation, when he shared them around. "Fuck sake."  
  
His phone started ringing. Kaji looked down at the number, and realised it was Misato. "Fuck sake." He picked up, cool as a cucumber. "Hey Misato."  
  
The rest of the seven could pick up on Misato's worried tone, as he soothed her.  
  
They  _also_  picked up how this tone shifted quite quickly from one of extreme worry, to extreme  _anger_ , laughing their asses off. Of course, Misato hearing this only  _increased_  her anger.  
  
But eventually, she settled. The revelation that they found their agent, who's dead now, and  _some_  data helped that. Not that it helped Kaji's chances of getting out of the bedroom for the foreseeable future.  
  
The phone clicked off. "That your missus?" One of Werner's mates asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was just worried about me." Taking out his wallet, he showed a photo.  
  
"Heh. You're a lucky man."  
  
"I dunno. I made a Faustian deal with her to get these two on board." He pointed to the Section 2, sitting in the truckbed. "She's probably gonna lock me in the bedroom for the better half of next year."  
  
"I can think of worse ways to go, man." He humoured. "So how we gonna split the shit we got from the house anyway?"  
  
"NERV would have the best facilities to analyse this." Thought Makinami.

~~~

 

  
The truck pulled into a NERV garage. Makinami immediately noticed the burning look of a particular commander.  
  
Kaji put on his neutral face, and was the first out. "Hey Misato."  
  
She promptly slapped him. " _That's_  for getting involved in such a  _stupid_  operation."  
  
But she promptly followed that up with quite the passionate kiss. "And  _that's_  for coming back."  
  
He had a dumb look on his face. "I suppose this doesn't exempt me from that deal I made?"  
  
"Not a chance, mister."  
  
Makinami was the next out the truck, having been cleared and weapons confiscated by some Section 2. "And who might you be?" Queried the commander.  
  
"The name's Spencer. Spencer Makinami."  
  
" _Makinami_?"  
  
He was promptly slapped. "That's for  _all_  the stupid plans you made. Though we do appreciate the rockets. NERV welcomes you to the Geofront. We'll get a guest ID squared away for you and your other compatriots."  
  
Deadpan. "Thanks."  
  
"Say, we aren't getting slapped as well, right?" Asked Werner, still confined to the truck on account of not having been screened yet.  
  
"Nah, you three are good. I think."  
  
"Oh, thank the Gods."  
  
"Though if  _that_  one gives me lip again, I might have to." Turning back to Kaji as the data they gathered was put into a box. "So, what'cha get?"  
  
"Blazkowicz counted around 12 and a bit gigabytes of data, in various formats. We also retrieved 3 paper documents. That was  _all_  we could retrieve."  
  
"Why? What happened? Actually I  _know_  what happened, the house blew up. But  _how?_ "  
  
"Well, you're gonna love this. The SEELE agent Makinami found? None other than Lorenz Kihl."  
  
Misato looked at him, questioning. "You're fucking joking."  
  
Shaking of the head. "We didn't get much out of him. Bastard killed himself before we got  _any_  information out."  
  
"...Jesus Christ, you alright Kaji?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright. It's not the worst thing i've seen, Misato."  
  
Perturbed eyes looked into blanks. "...I know. Look, we're... we're gonna give this shit to Ritsuko. See what she can do with it. Then... then we're gonna go back to my office. That sound alright, Ryoji?"  
  
"...Yeah. That sounds nice."  
~~~

  
  
_It must've been half a day since she had entered his domain.  
  
She could not know for sure, but she swore to herself she would _not _leave without him. But this proved to be a delicate task.  
  
It was evident _she _had to remember a few things before she could even_ begin _with Hiro. So she explored. Her memories through his eyes. His memories through hers. Zero Two, probably for the better, did not think about how she was searching through_ her _memories as well.  
  
At the very least, this chain of memories was shared and even intertwined with Hiro.   
  
He remained unresponsive throughout it all. Through her playback of _both _their memories, through both their eyes.  
  
A few moments in particular stood out to her.  
  
A quiet moment. In a scarred room. Candle lit and they both wore white. A discussion on what it meant to be human. And how Hiro gave her this sense of humanity.   
  
In the same room, same clothing, same candle. How he liked a band of flowers Miku made for her. How she drastically altered his own destiny. And how he didn't care about that, only her.  
  
Only her.  
  
Of all the memories she could see, almost all of them had her in them. Excluding his early childhood, and _her _early childhood, every significant memory she bore witness to. Every single memory she_ remembered _from all this. They were together.  
  
Despite their constant separation and reunion. The first time caused by actions outside her control. The newly realised second and third caused by _her _consequential or deliberate action.  
  
Those memories were hard on her. How Hiro was so affected.  
  
And the desperate lengths he went to, to get back to her. Even if it would eventually result in his demise. But that was a part of the vow he made, before they became one with the Franxx.  
  
The fourth time.  
  
Both their memories started diminishing at this point.   
  
The seemingly countless years in space.  
  
Their final battle against the enemy. Not any Klaxosaur, but the _true _enemy.  
  
A swan song. Where their souls became one.  
  
'You are me.'  
'And you are me.'  
  
The promise made, bound by soul, as they faded from their world and into the next.  
  
'You are me.'  
'And you are me.'  
  
They would find each other. No matter what.  
  
'You are me.'  
'And you are me.'  
  
As long as their souls existed, they would be together.  
  
No matter what. No army, no conspiracy, not even the universe would get in the way of their soulbound love.  
  
Soulbound love. A love not even the universe may rip asunder. She is him, and he is her.  
  
'You are me.'  
'And you are me.'  
  
The final piece fell into place.  
  
The roundel shattered into vivid reds and blues, leaving behind a white void. With Zero Two and Hiro.  
  
He fell into her arms. "...is that actually you? Zero Two?"  
  
Tears streaming. "Yes. It's me, darling."  
  
"...how did you find me?"  
  
"...We promised one another. Didn't we?" She held him closer. "No matter what. Between the distant skies. Beyond time and space."  
  
A recollection, as tears started streaming on his end. "...you're a part of me. I'm a part of you."  
  
"Yes! Remember our promise, darling!" Joy welled. "No matter what, we will find one another."  
  
"...a- and we kept that promise."  
  
"Yes! This may not be our world, but we found each other!" She looked into his eyes. "Hiro. Lets get out of here. Lets explore the world."  
  
"...I'd like that."  
  
Their lips met.  
  
Destati  
~~~_

  
  
12:01:24  
  
Zero Two watched on eagerly, as her job was finally done.  
  
Seconds seemed to drag on into minutes.  
  
A cough, and deep breathing.  
  
She leant in, holding his hand. "...Darling?"  
  
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Zero Two.  
  
The first thing he had ever seen in this world. Zero Two  
  
The one who had been with him throughout all this. Zero Two.  
  
The only one in his heart, his soul. Zero Two.  
  
Tears streamed. "...you... found me, Zero Two..."  
  
"...i promised you, didn't i?"  
  
Zero Two gently wrapped him up in her arms, paying mind to his injuries. He, despite his injuries, returned the gesture.  
  
Together, they stayed. No one disturbed them.  
  
For the two of them, all they truly needed in this world was each other.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

## 4\. Children of the Night

 

Azrael looked up into the midnight sky. A different sky from what she knew. The  _original_  sky she knew.  
  
From her perch, there was nothing but regolith over this flat plane, stretching over and beyond the darkened horizon.  
  
Where she was originally from. But now she returns with new purpose.  
  
The chronometer counted down. She knew when the clock struck zero, their endgame will begin.  
  
Whatever happened beyond that time, was beyond her.  
  
She looked down at a yellow canister, patched into her green plugsuit. The concoction that will allow her to use this blessed machine.  
  
At the cost of herself.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Ash." A final utterance, as midnight hit.  
  
Soon, the elixir would take hold. She could already feel the effects. Her awareness of the outside seemed to diminish, replaced by an almost primal drive and power that flooded her mind and clouded her vision.  
  
It was an ironic and cruel twist of the knife, she thought, that at  _this_  point she remembered  _something_  about her previous life. A song. Seemingly fitting of the situation.  
  
Whether it was a desperate attempt to hold on, or to try remembering more before she lost it all, Azrael sung this melancholic waltz from days gone by.  
  
But it was inevitable. Her words slurred and slowed, and she finally fell silent.  
  
She would not sing or say any other word, as her eyes glowed gold.  
  
Evangelion Mark.0 ascended into the midnight sky.

* * *

 


	6. FRANXX INTERIM

* * *

 

##  1\. Spears and Shields

 

Serenely floating above a long stretch of road. Street lights were snuffed out as this blessed machine passed.  
  
Trailing shortly behind the machine was a collection of pale red lights. Souls. Not just souls of the men, but the women and children too. Even animals. None were spared.  
  
These lights orbited and entered Mark.0. Slowly but surely they would add to the already sizeable collection of souls required to form the collective.  
  
Yet more lights joined. A roadside service station was left, abandoned and unpowered, as Mark.0 passed over.  
  
Nothing would stop it. Nothing  _could_  stop it. There were several cities that stood in the way before the ocean. But the blue wouldn't be a barrier.  
  
The vengeance of SEELE was underway.  
~~~

  
  
The subcommander of Massachusetts waltzed into the commander's office. "You still up?"  
  
A startled commander shot up and immediately went back to work. "y-Yeah. Up and working the graveyard. Like most nights." Weary and tired.  
  
In his hands were two mugs of warm coffee. "You know you shouldn't push yourself, Mabel."  
  
A small smile, as she took this gift. "Thanks. I know bro. But this new design has so much potential!" On a terminal she bought up plans, quite in depth plans considering how limited time they've had. "R&D's been working non stop, trying to bash out this design. By their metrics, they can start building prototypes late next week, with proper testing by the start of February."  
  
He chuckled. "Haven't seen you this excited in a while."  
  
"...Hasn't really been that much to smile about lately, eh bro?" Melancholy grew on her.  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"...It's kinda a lonely job, this. Isn't it?"  
  
"...Yeah. Least we have each other."  
  
Yet more silence.  
  
"...Though it's not like you can warm my bed, eh?  _Brother_?"  
  
Grim laughter emanated from the siblings. "Least we have one thing in common." He raised the mug. "Here's to loneliness."  
  
Which she promptly clinked with her own. "I wonder what sort of high powered rifle Cupid had when he visited Tokyo-3. Apparently,  _everyone_  there is with someone else."  
  
"Even the pilots?"  
  
" _Especially_  the pilots." Mabel began gossiping, the kind of gossip you could only do between family. "Been that way for some time, by the sounds of it. From what I see on our Usenet it's  _legendary_ ; apparently you can  _hear_  them in the locker rooms after every sortie."  
  
He just looked perplexed. "...Man, how the hell is it possible for a  _pilot_  to find a significant other? Here I thought the Evangelion ran on loneliness."  
  
"They practically did, y'know." The commander took a long sip of the coffee, possibly wishing she had some whiskey to Irish it up. "We know the truth of the core. And how  _that_  connection would be more reliable the less relations the pilot had."  
  
"...pretty fucked, ain't it?"  
  
"It's just one of the many sins NERV has to live with." A wayward glance was given to a terminal. "...Huh. Bro?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does '302 Blue' mean?"  
  
He tilted his head, before taking command of the terminal. "Damn verbose Magi." Some rapid fire typing later, his curiosity gave way to annoyance. "Huh. The satellites picked up something over Nevada."  
  
The subcommander continued typing, eventually keying into a specific location.  
  
They hid it well, but they were internally  _horrified_  at this trail of destruction. Tracing it eventually bought it to what they  _thought_ was an Evangelion, not that they could tell that well visually. But even looking at the energy signature, they could only assume it  _was_  an Evangelion. "...holy shit. SEELE?"  
  
"...There's no other group who could do that." The Magi started screaming at them. "Fuck. Pattern Blue, according to the Magi. It's an Evangelion alright."  
  
"Well. What the  _fuck_  do we  _do_? We don't have an alert system. Our satellites don't have cameras with that much clarity. We don't even have any damn  _Evangelion_. And this guy's on the other side of the country, we couldn't do shit anyway!"  
  
The subcommander glanced at the wall of clocks on the wall. "It's still the afternoon in Japan. We can contact them and see if they can help. But what we  _should_  do first, is get the President and tell him shit's hit the fan."  
~~~

  
  
The holographic map of the western United States was on prominent display in the aptly named situation room. "...Currently, the rogue Unit is trailing south, along Route 93. If they're following the road, then we can expect the next target will be Las Vegas."  
  
A line was drawn. "Assuming it follows Route 15 to the nearest settlements, at the current rate, it will make contact with Las Vegas within 10 minutes, and Los Angeles within the hour."  
  
The President, meanwhile, had a calm. At least on the surface. The way he took off his glasses, hand shaking almost violently, was the only emotion to break through a stoic mask. "...Who are we up against?"  
  
"The initial report from NERV-Massachusetts say it's a rogue Evangelion, most likely from SEELE. It has not attacked, but it passively disables electronics through constant EMPs and it..." The Secretary of Defence did a double take at the written remark. "'Takes the soul of anyone within an unknown radius'."  
  
The President continued eying the predicted line of the rogue Evangelion. "What are the projected casualties?" Calm and collected in the face of strife.  
  
"The Evangelion cannot be harmed by most conventional weaponry. Tokyo-3 showed this when SEELE tried playing their hand." The map played out a probable path of attack. "Even if we issue  _immediate_  evacuation orders for both cities, and even if we attack at full force with what we have, we estimate casualties in the  _millions_."  
  
The President thought, grimly. He had only been elected this time last year. After a series of single term presidencies, he promised safety, stability and rebuilding, and against the odds became the first president in over 150 years to not belong to  _either_ of the major parties.  
  
One of the first things he and Congress passed was to reestablish Project E in the United States. For exactly this reason. But it seems they were all too late. "Can we deploy Evangelion of our own?"  
  
"Massachusetts report that they have yet to build a core or develop a system. They have plans for a new prototype piloting system, but  _building_  won't start until  _at least_  next week, let alone testing."  
  
He gave a significant look to the nuclear football. It appeared to him this will be his Second Impact. "...Mobilise everything we have within three hundred miles of Nevada. Evacuate every last civilian in Las Vegas and Los Angeles. I don't care  _what_  you have to do to get people out or slow that thing down, you do it."  
~~~

  
  
It took but a minute for the haunting sounds of an emergency broadcast to propagate through the entire nation.  
  
It was all too late for Las Vegas, however. Panic and terror quickly set in on whatever populous were awake, coupled by the failure of the power systems, the rapid and seemingly discordant deployment of the military and the sheer scale of what had to be done.  
  
Within minutes, five hundred thousand had become a part of the collective contained within the machine. And so it continued down a cold and lonely road, leaving the city of lights a cold and desolate ghost town, puddles of LCL soaking into carpet and running down drains.  
  
Defence lines were haphazardly established in Barstow and Victorville, the two towns hastily evacuated and turned into forward operating bases. Many of the soldiers, tired and mostly unknowing, but knowing what the Evangelion  _could_  do, had understandably low hopes they would live to see the sun rise.  
  
From Barstow, they could see the flashpoint and cloud from what they could only assume were several Minuteman missiles, making their mark at Mountain Pass. A desperate attempt at slowing it down, but the deployed knew it would not stop it completely. The AT-Field would have been too much for all but the largest nuclear bombs. It would, at best, only slow it down.  
  
But every minute counts. If they had to sacrifice themselves to get more people out of the Evangelion's line, so be it.  
  
The power cut, and Barstow was raptured. Ten thousand joined.  
  
Last line. There was only so much that could be set up in the early morning haste, but with the failed use of nuclear weapons, efforts switched rapidly from fighting back to evacuating every single civilian and their dog. Before the Evangelion passed over.  
  
The nuclear cloud from Barstow indicated there was not much time left. Any vehicle. Truck, car, bus, even horse. With as many people as they could fit. Driving as fast as possible down back roads and  _any_  road away from Victorville.  
  
An Exodus. A desperate attempt at getting as many people out of the Evangelion's arbitrary range.  
  
Victorville would fall, just as Barstow and Las Vegas did before. But even if one more person was out of the path of the Evangelion, that would've been acceptable.  
  
1500 score were taken. The machine closed in on the city of Angels.  
~~~

  
  
"Claire, what's going on over there?" Makinami, for one of the first times since his daughter disappeared, was panicking. Evidently, NERV was  _also_  panicking, judging by the several alarms going off.  
  
From over the line, he could hear the pure terror in his secretary's voice.  _"I-I don't know, Spencer. The TV and radio have nothing but that damned emergency message. They're telling us to evacuate the city and I don't know why. A-and I've heard rumours Las Vegas has become a ghost town because of it and we've been hearing rumours of bombs going off and I don't know what to-"_  
  
"Listen, Claire. You need get out of there. I don't care  _what_  you do, just get ou-"  
  
The phone disconnected.  
  
"Claire?  _Claire_?!"  
  
A desperate call was met only with a No Circuit.  
  
He ran for the bridge.  
~~~

  
  
Alerts, warnings and emergency tones filled the air of Central Dogma. "What the  _fuck_  is going on over there?" Shouted one Commander Katsuragi, as she took it all in.  
  
Makoto replied from his station, bringing up a map. "Massachusetts reported a pattern blue on the west coast of the United States, and in the past twenty minutes, their President declared a nationwide state of emergency. We're tracking it with the satellites they put up recently." The Magi drew a line, starting from the estimated point of origin, through Las Vegas and a few other towns, before ending with Los Angeles.  
  
"Do we have any details on this blue?"  
  
"The Magi are finding it hard to keep track." Remarked Ritsuko. "It appears to have an EMP effect, knocking out power within an arbitrary radius. Not only that, America got rid of their working Evangelion after the Nevada incident, so they cannot respond. At  _all._ "  
  
"Casper reports nuclear weaponry being detonated at the following points." Maya's remark was soon followed by the plotting of points on the screen. "We don't have great visuals, on account of the satellites lacking the appropriate sensors, but we have an energy sig." On screen, an isometric field. The energy signature of the blue was displayed, appearing as towering mountains.  
  
"The Angels are gone. It can only be a rogue Evangelion." Thought Misato. "SEELE are playing their hand. Ritsuko, do we have any mapping satellites?"  
  
"Not in our possession."  
  
"That doesn't matter.  _Find_  one. Map where the rogue Evangelion has been."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko went about doing that.  
  
"We're moving into red alert. Inform the UN and the Prime Minister. All pilots are to report to their Evangelion, Kaworu is to report to Central. Begin shifting the city into battle mode."  
  
Calm, and collected, she gave the order.  
  
As the city rumbled, a huffing Makinami ran in. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"There's a pattern blue. On the west coast of America."  
  
Makinami froze, as his mind went complete haywire. "Shit. Shit shit shit,  _shit_!" He very nearly threw his phone at the wall, as he growled.  
  
An aside to Kaji. "He has someone there, right?"  
  
"Other than his company, there's also his secretary." Hushed. "I think they have something going on, but he's never said anything."  
  
"His anger seems justified then." Misato remarked, also hushed. "Makinami, calm yourself. If she had any wits, she would've evacuated as soon as the alert went out."  
  
"Gotcha." Ritsuko muttered under her breath. "Displaying images of Las Vegas on screen."  
  
Gasps rang out as they saw the usually bright city completely dark, seemingly abandoned. The Magi highlighted what appeared to be a vaguely orange patch of ground. "Can the Magi determine if there's any civilians remaining?"  
  
"Doing it now." Within the minute, they returned something that audibly concerned Ritsuko.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
She lit up a smoke. "The Magi, with a 50% confidence due to conditions such as limited visibility and lack of appropriate sensors, say that there are  _no_  signs of human life."  
  
An eerie silence descended.  
  
Makinami left, dejected, painting an image of concern on Misato's face as she turned to whisper to her paramour. "Ryoji? Make sure he doesn't kill himself, alright?"  
  
He nodded, and left after him.  
  
Kaworu ran into the room only a few seconds after the Oversight had left, in his plugsuit. "Reporting, Commander."  
  
"The pilots in their Eva?"  
  
"Yes." Succinctly spoke Maya. "Pilots are ready to sync."  
  
To the microphone. "Pilots, begin synchronising."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Soon enough, the data from all Evangelions flooded in. With sync rates nominal, she began her command. "Hikari, you're to remain in the Geofront. We don't know what this rogue Unit can do, but it doesn't look like anything good, so we could use some additional protection."  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
"All other Units, we're positioning you on the city surface. There's a high likelihood this rogue Unit will attack us."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They all replied.  
  
"Evangelion launch."  
~~~

  
  
An alarm stirred a Nephilim from a slumber. "...Hey. Zero Two."  
  
Poking at her, she also woke. "Wuh, whats go-" She listened. "An alarm?"  
  
"What would it be for, you think?"  
  
"...I don't know. But if this place is anything to go by, they're gonna deploy the mechs they have."  
  
Head tilted. "They have Franxx too?"  
  
"Haven't seen them yet, but yes. 'Evangelion' they're called."  
  
A pause was soon followed by grim chuckling. "Still can't escape it, can we?"  
  
"You know we were first bound by our piloting, darling." Drifting a hand over his chest. "Course, we're bound by a whole lot more now, aren't we?"  
  
Soft smile in reply. "It's kinda odd, but in a nice way. It's like I feel you inside me."  
  
Zero Two raised an eyebrow at the double entendre. "I thought it would be the other way round for a couple like us."  
  
"Other way r-" Glass broke, and his eyes went wide in horror as he started spluttering in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"I know." Poking of the tongue. "Y'know I love teasing you, darling! Of course, if you want to  _experiment_  one day~"  
  
" _Z-Zero Two_!" He spluttered, hiding his face as she broke down in laughter.  
  
Eventually the laughter ceased, replaced by her resting her head on him. "I love you, Hiro."  
  
His blush continued, as he rested a hand on her. "I love you too, Zero Two." The ongoing alarm soon came into the forefront of his mind. "One of us should probably check what this alert's about."  
  
"I'm guessing that'll be me?" She craned her head to glance upward.  
  
Hiro simply gave her a deadpan look, as he pointed to his cast leg and arm.  
  
"Oh. Right." Bashful. "You'll be fine without me for a bit, right?"  
  
"You have a piece of me inside you, right?"  
  
"That's the second double entendre you made, darling."  
  
"That time was deliberate." He smirked, before kissing her forehead. "I'll be fine, Zero Two. You go check what this is all about."  
  
She seemed almost shellshocked, but she quickly recollected her wits and went for the door. "I'll try not to be too long, darling!"  
  
He saw the door shut behind her, and he was alone again.  
  
At the very least, he didn't  _feel_  alone.  
_~~~_

  
  
"Okay, Kaworu?"  
  
"Yes Commander?"  
  
"Your... soul thing with Rei. Does that allow you to communicate with her?"  
  
Nodding. "Yes. I can feel her for an arbitrary distance. We've been working on telepathy for the past few weeks, and we can converse reasonably well over it. Though I feel Zeruel's gift helped a bit as well."  
  
"Good, because I'd like to have  _something_  to keep the pilots in contact with. Not only does this rogue Unit have an EMP effect, Ritsuko said once Hikari's AT-Shield went up, we might not be able to communicate with our pilots."  
  
A recollection. "Is that like what happened in the Laserdiscs, when I went Angel?"  
  
"That's what she based her assumption on, yes. We'd still have wired communications, but who knows what'll happen. We'd prefer to  _not_  be cut off to the Evangelion when they inevitably throw the enemy through a communication stack." Shrugging, as Tokyo-3 finished shifting into battle mode and all Evangelion deployed where they needed to be.  
  
"And we know how important communication is to a successful sortie." Thought Kaworu, as he observed. "So this 'AT-Shield' will protect the Geofront from this Evangelion."  
  
"That's the theory. If what the rogue Evangelion does is similar to what we understand, then it does its 'rapturing' with the use of an Anti-AT Field."  
  
"I would think an Anti-AT Field wouldn't care about an AT-Field." Mused Kaworu. "Though using an S2 equipped Evangelion, you may be able to overcome its effects through sheer power."  
  
"That's the theory." Answered Ritsuko. "We can assume Lilith's Anti-AT Field, utilising her own and nine other S2 Engines, could not be overcome. Even with  _several_  S2 equipped Evangelion, you'd probably  _burn out_  the S2 Engine doing  _nothing_. But with an  _Evangelion_  Anti-AT Field, they would only have at most a  _single_  S2 Engine. Thus, it's my theory that you can cancel out the Anti-AT Field with an equally strong or stronger AT-Field. Of course, it probably has an AT-Field anyway; it wouldn't be able to run both at once, so the AT-Shield is a contingency."  
  
"Well, lets hope this theory of yours works, otherwise we're kinda screwed." Deadpanned Misato.  
  
"What's an AT-Field?"  
  
The commanders looked towards that familiar voice, and were greeted by a red horned girl in NERV uniform, head quizzically tilted. "Also, you guys need to work on your security."  
  
"It doesn't help you're dressed and identified the part, Zero Two." Ritsuko flatly spoke. "We don't have those superfluous identity fields  _your_  world has. That don't even  _work_  properly."  
  
All of a sudden, the subcommander remembered that Zero Two hadn't been seen since she last entered Hiro's ward, and she rushed towards her. "How's Hiro?"  
  
A wide grin. "Awake. Took him a while but I got him up."  
  
Ritsuko smirked. "Very good. I suppose he's still injured but he'll heal in time. I'm guessing you want to know what the hell is going on around here."  
  
"Kinda, that's why I'm here. Reminded me a bit of the Plantations."  
  
The doctor perked up. "You  _remember_  as well?"  
  
Enthusiastic nodding.  
  
Ritsuko turned serious. "Well, I'm sure you know that  _now_  is  _not_  the time for talking about this sort of stuff. Like it or not, you're a pilot. A soldier. And this is an active sortie."  
  
Zero Two  _also_  switched modes. "Understood Ma'am. You guys use Ma'am, right?"  
  
A singular nod. "Kaworu, can you explain to Zero Two about the enemy?"  
  
"Much like your world,  _our_  world has a secret society pulling strings. Yours is APE, ours is  _SEELE_." He began the lecture. "Around one and a half years ago, after the demise of the enemies known as the Angels, they attempted to enact the Human Instrumentality Project. The end result of this project would be the assimilation of all life into a singular being, devoid of individual emotion or will. With SEELE leading as the new Gods."  
  
He paused to allow Zero Two time to process. "Y'know, that  _does_  remind me a lot of my old world."  
  
"As you can see by us  _existing_ , they failed. We would have thought them diminished except for the fact they still sent enemy Evangelion, Mass Production Evangelion, through unknown means. Earlier this month, we discovered they were  _not_  on Earth, as we thought. They were on  _Mars_. Fourth planet from the Sun."  
  
Mouth slightly agape in suspicion, she replied, "That  _really_  reminds me of my old world. Also I know what  _Mars_  is."  
  
"To cut a long story short," Spoke Ritsuko, "They have the technology to send enemy Evangelion to us, through small portals in space known as a Dirac Sea. We believe you and your show came through these Dirac Sea's, possibly as a consequence of this. This marks the first attack by SEELE in almost a month, and they're back with what appears to be the strongest Evangelion yet."  
  
"Well." She began, after a brief pause. "That sounds like a problem. What on Earth could  _I_  do to help then?"  
  
"While our pilots are well experienced with the Evangelion," Started Misato, "There's always a chance  _you_  might have to pilot, Zero Two. The Franxx and Evangelion have their differences, but fundamentally they're the same thing. Just a giant ass mech."  
  
Shrugging. "Knew I'd have to pull my weight somehow."  
  
"Oh don't worry, we don't treat our pilots like disposable tools 'round here." Misato attempted comfort.  
  
"You do know the fact you have to state that to me means you  _did_  treat them like tools." Zero Two riposted in deadpan.  
  
" _That_  was the previous administration. As I say, we pride ourselves on being slightly less morally reprehensible." She turned back to the screen, and to the tools of NERV. "Status report."  
  
"Units 00, 01 and 02 deployed on the city surface. Unit 03 in position within the Geofront." Announced Makoto. "Tokyo-3 in battle mode, and appropriate authorities have been notified."  
  
"Good. Hikari?"  
  
_"Yes Commander?"_  
  
"Deploy your AT-Field in the Shield formation for a bit. We want to test it out and to see what we can and can't do. Attempt to encapsulate the Geofront."  
  
They could see as Hikari closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, focusing her soul through her machine and out again. Slowly, and with great effort, she created a small bubble of protection around a few of the buildings within the Geofront.  
  
"Honestly, I expected several broken panes of glass." Ritsuko deadpanned as the Magi ran through a set of tests. "As I thought, wireless comms are down with the shield deployed, but wired ones work alright."  
  
Kaworu focused briefly as well, as he for lack of a better word  _pinged_  Rei. "My communications work as well."  
  
"Run the defence test."  
  
Several kilometres away, within the Geofront, an automated cannon creaked and metallically groaned as it turned to its quarry, and fired.  
  
The shell impacted against the AT-Field of Hikari's Evangelion, and harmlessly exploded.  
  
"Alright Hikari, that's enough."  
  
The shield popped out of existence like it were a half inflated balloon.  _"How was that, Commander?"_  
  
"It was good. Coverage could be a bit better, but for a first attempt it's perfectly acceptable."  
  
"Considering this is also the  _first example_  of an AT- _Shield_  I've seen." Deadpanned Kaworu.  
  
"Gee,  _that_  would've been great to have when  _we_  were piloting." Equally deadpanned Zero Two. "So does this mean-"  
  
"Yes, you can go back to your  _darling_." Misato teased,  _really_  dragging on the  _daaaaaaa_. "I'm sure Hiro would like that. If we need your skills, you'll know."  
  
"Ah." Zero Two didn't exactly expect such a relaxed response. Not that she minded of course, bowing as she began to make her exit. "Thanks Commander!"  
  
She left, running, eager to get back to her darling, despite the active battle situation.  
  
"Man she's pretty carefree about life, isn't she?" Remarked Makoto, not even questioning why NERV hired what looked like a teenaged oni.  
  
"Kinda like us." Said Maya. "So we think this rogue Evangelion in  _America_  is gonna try getting here?"  
  
"Why else would they go  _west_ , instead of  _east_? If they wanted to go for Massachusetts, they would've gone towards... well,  _Massachusetts_." Misato has a point.  
  
"Knowing the  _great and powerful_  SEELE, they probably have some tricks up their sleeves." Ritsuko deadpanned likewise. "Actually, how  _is_  Massachusetts doing anyway? They don't have jack!"  
~~~

  
  
"Come on you  _chucklefucks_! We ain't gonna stand here and contemplate our navels all morning long!"  
  
Leading the vanguard in this impromptu and  _extremely_  rushed defence against the dark arts was Commander Mabel. Quite a bit frustrated with how impotent they were, she couldn't just stand by and watch the enemy tear the west coast to shreds.  
  
Also because those all important tax dollars may get put in jeopardy if they didn't at least  _try_. If anything, this can be window dressing for Congress.  
  
"Do we  _really_  have to sing though?" Oh yeah, Subcommander Dipper was helping as well.  
  
"Of course! It helps with the productivity! Now hoist this here large gun up with us and keep singing!" She once again joined in with a classic post-Impact hymn, that everyone else except the Subcommander was singing.  _"Strong, united, working till we fall!"_  
  
"Could we at least sing something that  _wasn't_  glorifying working ourselves to death? I feel like I'm on a Goddamn _cotton plantation_."  
  
"How else do you think Japan does it?" She prodded, before conceding. " _Fine_. Hey guys!" To everyone, a query. "Any of you know Country Roads?"  
  
A brief moment of silence was soon followed by Mabel starting it off. And Dipper realised he may have made a mistake.  
  
Thankfully, the vibration of his phone broke him free of this.  
  
On second thought,  _not_  thankfully, as he realised. "Uhh, Mabel? It's gone."  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"The rogue Evangelion. It's  _gone_."  
  
" _Gone?_ How can it be gone,  _how can we lose something like that_!?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's  _gone_."  
  
"Gimme that." She snatched his phone and had a look. "How the  _fuck_  do the Magi lose an  _Evangelion_?"  
  
"God knows. Actually, the satellites would know as well." He snatched it back, and made a query. "Huh. Tokyo-3 already did the work for me. Look at this."  
  
She took his phone again and clicked through some images.  
  
Image 1: Energy reading from Hawthorne, California. The signature of the Evangelion was prominent.  
  
Image 2: Energy reading from Hawthorne, California. The signature of the Evangelion was prominent.  
  
Image 3: Energy reading from Hawthorne, California. No energy signature was present.  
  
Image 4: Their dog. It was white and fluffy and she named it Toby.  
  
"Aww- wait an apple-picking minute." She clicked back. "Where the hell did it go?"  
  
"Knowing SEELE, and what Tokyo-3 says, it probably went into a Dirac Portal of some sort."  
  
"Huh. Where  _would_  it be going then?"  
  
They looked between themselves for but a moment.  
  
Like brother, like sister, they shared the same remark at this situation.  
  
"Fuck."  
~~~

  
  
The loud buzzing of a fax machine alerted of a notification from Massachusetts. Maya looked at the message, with bemusement. "Uh, Misato? I was just about to report this, but Massachusetts report the Evangelion is  _gone_."  
  
"... _Gone_? How can it just disappear, Maya?"  
  
"If it uses Dirac technology, then it makes sense it can disappear and reappear at will. It's probably how it got here in the first place."  
  
Misato gave thought for but a second, before speaking into the radio. "Hikari, AT-Shield at full power, like we practiced. Everyone else, AT-Field's up and prepare for battle. If comms are cut off, we can use Rei as a proxy. I believe an attack is imminent."  
  
_"Yes Commander."_  They all spoke at once, not even questioning, before her commands came to fruition.  
  
To Ritsuko, "Tell me Rits, if they could teleport anywhere in the world, at will, what would be the most logical place for SEELE to pay a visit to?"  
  
"...Tokyo-3, of course. Though if they could just teleport here at will, why would they take a detour through the west coast of the US?"  
  
"...If what Azrael told me is true, then they're not only decimating the populous. They're taking their souls." The mere thought of this sent shivers down his  _and_  Rei's spine.  
_'What if they're using these souls as a means of gathering more power?'  
'...Well that's horrifying.' _"Rei has suggested to me that they might even gain  _power_  from these souls."  
  
That gave the two commanders, and frankly everyone else present, some pause as they thought about the implications.  
  
They didn't get much time to do so, however, as sudden alerts and statuses went off. "Magi report a large energy signature. It's consistent with what ELIZA reported during Crucifix." Aoba reported, calm.  
  
"On screen."  
  
They saw as a hole of pure nothing appeared close to the water of the battlefield city, white lightning making tracks over it.  
  
Emerging from it was the rogue Evangelion. Sheer and terrifying in size and appearance, but other than a large back panel it was much like any other Evangelion.  
  
"Target is on your displays as Rogue-00. We believe it to have  _both_  an AT-Field  _and_  an Anti-AT Field, which is why you  _need_  to have you AT-Field at full power all the time. Begin by probing Rogue-00; we don't know what it can do."  
  
_"Yes Commander_. _"_  Spoke all, as Asuka began her probe.  
  
Unit-02 began by  _pelting a car_  at Rogue-00, much to the Commander's chagrin, to get the attention of said Unit. On Unit-02's loudspeaker, she issued an ultimatum. "Pilot of rogue Evangelion. Power down your Unit and eject your entry plug. This is your only warning." She boomed.  
  
Rogue-00 replied by pelting the  _same_  car back at Asuka, which harmlessly bounced off her Field.  
  
The message was quite clear to Asuka. "Don't say we didn't warn you." To her comrades, "Rei, Shinji,  _Geier_."  
  
Like the namesake, they started circling this rogue Evangelion, obviously trying to get it to act out.  
  
Six pairs of eyes and an individual eye locked onto Rogue-00, as they stood in standoff like they were sumo wrestlers, sizing one another up.  
  
Someone would have to start the battle, however.  
  
And that someone was Rogue-00.  
  
It charged at Asuka, who jumped up and hit the back of that rogue Unit with her trusty axe, pelting it into a nearby building. "Gonna have to do better than that,  _du Hurensohn._ "  
  
Almost like it heard her, the rogue Unit got back up, and charged back at her. "Want some more, eh?"  
  
Their fields collided like a brick wall hitting another brick wall, negating one another. "Shinji, Rei, some backup?"  
  
That backup would've been nice slightly earlier, because Asuka was suddenly thrown like a discus across the city. A testament to her skill in piloting, she recovered mid air and stuck the landing on top of a building, redeploying her AT-Field. "Commander, do we know if they can use an AT-Fields  _and_  Anti-AT Fields at the same time?"  
  
No reply.  
  
_'The commander says you landed on the communication stack they were using. Comms should be reestablished in 30 seconds.'_ All the while she was tending to this rogue Unit, firing her rifle and attempting to corral it somewhat with Unit-01.  
  
"Gee, that's great." Asuka deadpanned.  
  
_'Good thing we can function somewhat independently, isn't it?'_ Humoured Shinji, as he helped Rei.  
  
Between the three of them, they were able to keep Rogue-00 in check, almost like they were toying with it.  
  
Deep within Unit-01, however, the resident soul had been observing. And cross analysing.  
  
And made a decision.  
~~~

  
  
Within the Geofront, the Magi started yet more alerts as Shinji's sync ratio began dropping. "Shinji?! Is everything alright?"  
  
_"I- I don't know. I'm not doing anything different, it feels like it's my-"_  
  
He was suddenly cut off by Rogue-00 throwing him through another comms tower, as his screen cut to audio only. Almost in an instant, the pilot's attitudes had shifted.  
  
"Rei, Asuka, get him to a recovery bay." The commander spoke, before muttering to the side. "God damn it Yui."  
  
"Any wonder why we put up with her, is it?"  
  
"I think she knows, Rits." Misato accused. "If she was in deep with SEELE, then it would make sense she know what they would try doing if Instrumentality failed."  
  
"We might have to have a few words with her, in that case."  
  
Yet more alerts went off, "Guys, what's going on up there?"  
  
_"Can't talk."_  Muttered Asuka, deadly serious.  _"Trying to prevent Shinji from getting raptured here."_  
  
Central Dogma fell silent, as they listened on as the rogue Unit redoubled its efforts solely on Shinji, obviously seeing him as the weakest of the three units.  
  
Despite coordinated efforts between Asuka and Rei, it was in vain as they were thrown by the wayside.  
  
Unit-01 firmly held by the throat, the rogue Evangelion floating upwards, it pushed its other hand deep into Unit-01. Communications were completely cut off from the Geofront.  
  
When it was done, Unit-01 was dropped, and slumped like a doll, lifeless.  
  
Asuka's piercing scream echoed through Central Dogma when communications were restored, as Misato forced herself to stay calm, in the face of the Magi's almost insane warnings.  
  
Kaworu also forced himself to remain stoic, but if one looked closely they could see a light flare.  
  
In Central Dogma, they saw Asuka's sync fluctuate before it  _skyrocketed_. "Asuka, remain calm."  
  
_"No."_  
  
She cut her comms and begun her impromptu attack, Rei continuing to back her up in whatever way she could.  
  
"Commander, Asuka is getting dangerously close to a berserker state."  
  
Misato did not reply.  
  
Asuka lunged at the rogue Unit, nothing but anger remained.  
  
Central Dogma could not even  _watch_  in vain as she too was quelled by Rogue-00, she and her Unit suffering the same fate as her partner before her.  
  
_"...Commander."_ Rei radioed in, as soon as communications reestablished. _"Their souls have been taken. Not just the pilots, but the Evangelion. I cannot sense their lights."_  
  
"...What do you plan to do, Rei?"  
  
_"...I will_ get them back _."_ She made her decision. _"Commander, I request you remove my sync limiter. I will unleash my Evangelion and work my way through where they are. I_ will _get them back."_  
  
"I can't allow that Rei! I can't lose you too!" A desperate cry from the Commander, letting her mask slip somewhat.  
  
"She knows what she's doing, Misato."  
  
Misato turned, to Kaworu. Tears streaming down an otherwise aloof face. "And I know what I'm doing as well. Commander, I too request something. The Lance of Longinus."  
  
Misato simply looked on at Kaworu, shocked. "...how will you use the Lance?"  
  
"I don't need an Evangelion."  
  
"...You realise that you may not be able to come back from this."  
  
"As long as I remember my humanity, I'll be fine. I  _must_  help, Misato."  
  
She thought long and hard.  
  
And ran to hug Kaworu. "...you and Rei get our pilots back, okay?"  
  
A singular nod. "Terminal Dogma, right?"  
  
"Yes." Turning to Maya. "Open up Terminal Access 17B and deactivate the alarms. Kaworu Nagisa is to be given unvetted access to Lilith." And to Ritsuko. "Deactivate the limiters of Unit-00."  
  
Misato knew Ritsuko wouldn't like that. She knew Ritsuko had started seeing ELIZA as her child. But the enemy didn't care.  
  
A shocked pause was followed by typing. As soon as she had hit return, Unit-00's sync ratio soared up to 175. "...Command forwarded to ELIZA."  
  
Kaworu gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Misato. I will not forget this."  
  
From Kaworu, sparks flickered briefly from his hands, his eyes like glowstone.  
  
The Magi once again went mad with another pattern blue, but this was quickly deactivated by Ritsuko, and Kaworu was given the go ahead.  
  
He dashed from Central.

* * *

 

##  2\. Echo Astral

 

Rogue-00 and NT-00 stood in Mexican standoff, Rei with a fire that could match her battle with Zeruel.  
  
_"REI? WHAT'S GOING ON?"_  
  
"As Asuka would put it, shit has hit the fan."  
  
_"I GOT THAT MUCH, BUT WHAT WILL WE DO NOW?"_  
  
"I intend to increase my sync ratio to 399%. Then right before we cross the threshold that keeps my soul in the physical realm, we will insert ourselves into Rogue-00; where we will attempt to recover the pilots, the souls of the Evangelion, and if Kaworu succeeds, the pilot of the rogue Evangelion."  
  
_"...WHAT ABOUT OURSELVES?"_  
  
"...I will make sure you're fine, ELIZA."  
  
_"...WHAT ABOUT YOU?"_  
  
"... _Kaworu_  will make sure I'm fine. As long as I can get you and everyone else out of there. Do you trust me, ELIZA?"  
  
It took ELIZA a single microsecond to make her decision.  _"YES."_  
  
_'Do you know what you're doing, Kaworu?'  
'...Yes.'  
'...I love you, Kaworu.'  
'...I love you too, Rei.'_  
"Time's up. Let's do this."  
  
From her newfound Solenoid, she allowed a part of her to flow into NT-Unit-00.  
  
_"WHAT IS THIS? REI?"_  
  
" _Me_. Accept it and let me become a part of you. Let us use our abilities to the fullest extent."  
  
_"...LETS."_  
  
Rei could see and  _feel_  the underlying code of ELIZA as she flowed through her. If the time allowed it, she would've thought it odd, considering she was not skilled with  _any_  programming, unlike Ritsuko, Kensuke or even Asuka.  
  
Those thoughts quickly fell by the wayside, as her sync ratio started climbing rapidly.  
  
200.  
  
The power plug disengaged from ELIZA, and they ran.  
  
300.  
  
Rei, having already somewhat melded her mind with ELIZA, did not find it hard, ironically enough, to keep herself tethered to the physical world. Of course, her attenuation with the soul would help.  
  
Within her mind, and with plenty of aid from ELIZA, she started assembling a small piece of arbitrary code, intended  _for_  ELIZA.  
  
350.  
  
The rogue Evangelion didn't anticipate how vicious this other Unit would be, and was caught well and truly off guard.  
  
375.  
  
Rei quickly overwhelmed Rogue-00 and pinned it to the ground.  
  
395.  
  
As her grip in this world started to slip, she assigned this program a space in ELIZA's memory. "When I call, you will run this. If we coded correctly, we will be thrust into the rogue Evangelion."  
  
399.  
  
She plunged her hand into Rogue-00, as the ratio hit 400. "Call."  
  
Rei and ELIZA became one, and as this arbitrary code executed, they found themselves plunging throu _gh an abyss, through countless other wisps, eventually colliding with the apparent floor of a white void.  
  
_

_  
They knew they were not in Tokyo-3 anymore._  
  
"Rei? What just happened?"  
  
_Rei picked herself off the 'floor'. "I suspect we are now in the rogue Evangelion. Or, wherever it holds the souls it takes. Either way, it's a pleasant surprise that the code worked first try."  
  
Rei glanced to the quote unquote floor, where Eliza was.   
  
And craned her head at what looked like _herself _, whom she helped up. "...Is that you, Eliza?"_  
  
"I think so." _It_ was _Rei, at least how she looked. One of the few things that differentiated her from Rei were her eyes. Where Rei's were a vivid gold, Eliza's were a metallic grey. Eliza quizzically inspected this newfound body._ "I find this rather odd. Not being an Evangelion."  
  
_"...Eliza? Is this how you see yourself?"_  
  
"Yes. You are my pilot, after all. Protecting you means everything to me."  
  
_Rei felt rather touched from this. Eliza may have been software given form, but she knew even a human creation could be given soul.  
  
Rei wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, Eliza."_  
  
"...What is this, Rei?"  
  
_"It's called a hug. It's a sign of affection and love."_  
  
"...I like it."  
  
_A brief pause was followed by a small giggle from Rei. "We get through this, then you might be able to hug a lot more."_  
  
"I doubt the enemy like being hugged, Rei."  
  
_That also got Rei giggling. "Come on, Eliza. Lets find the others." She offered a hand.  
  
And Eliza took it.   
  
They walked off into the unknown, Rei following the light of her soul.  
  
'Kaworu, if you can hear me. I'm alright. Please stay strong.'  
~~~_

  
  
Heaven's door opened, and Kaworu was face to face with a progenitor that was not his own. "Greetings, Lilith." Bowing in respect for the titanic figure, progenitor of all Lilithian life, he floated up to her.  
  
He did not expect a reply, but what was odd to him was that his usual instinctual aversion to such a being did not occur. "Do not worry, progenitor of the Lilim. I am no longer an enemy of you and your kind."  
  
**_"...WHERE ONCE YOU WERE, NOW YOU ARE NOT?"_**  
  
Ah.  _There_  was his instinctual aversion, as this voice invaded his mind effortlessly. He quickly quashing said aversion however, deciding he had more important things to do. "Indeed, progenitor of the Lilim. I have learned to live with my differences, to adapt to your world instead of changing it."  
  
**_"...ADAMITE, HOW COULD SOMEONE OF YOUR KIND LEARN THAT? EVERY OTHER OF YOUR KIND WAS DESTROYED."_**  
  
"The Lilim helped, oddly enough. Specifically someone  _you_  would know quite well."  
  
**_"...THE ONE THEY CALL REI AYANAMI. YES. IN A SENSE SHE IS ME. I FIND THIS..._ DIFFICULT _TO BELIEVE."_**  
  
"Search my feelings, if you must. You will know it be true. It was her that tethered me to this world when I feared I would fall off this world. And it was her that bound our two souls together."  
  
**_"...THEY CALL SUCH A UNION FORBIDDEN."_**  
  
"...Frankly, Progenitor of the Lilim? 'They' can go throw themselves into the Dirac for all I care. I love her. She loves me. We want to live our lives together and leave our mark on this work. No matter what in your name happens in this world,  _we will be_."  
  
The Lance was pulled from Lilith, with plenty of gusto. It began to levitate behind him, as Lilith's wound quickly healed.  
  
She seemed almost amused.  _" **...ADAMITE. YOU SURPRISE ME."**_  
  
From Lilith, a small orb of her essence emerged.  _" **ADAMITE. CONSIDER THIS A TOKEN OF OUR PEACE. TAKE THIS SO THAT YOU MAY GIVE YOUR PARTNER THE GIFT OF LIFE."**_  
  
Floating in front of him, he observed this pale white orb of Lilith, no larger than a cue ball. He quizzically looked up at the seven eyed mask. "You want Rei and I to have a child?"  
  
**_"I AM LILITH. THIS IS WHAT I WANT."_**  
  
"... Man, Rei wasn't exaggerating about  _that_  aspect of you." He deadpanned, before incorporating said aspect.  
  
Rather anticlimactically, at least from Kaworu's standard when it came to this sort of power up business. Within, he didn't feel so different. "Huh. I expected more of a result."  
  
**_"IT WILL ALLOW YOUR GENETIC MATERIAL TO INTERACT WITH THE GENETIC MATERIAL OF ANY OF MY KIND. INCLUDING YOUR PARTNER. THE RESULT OF THIS WILL BE A NEW LIFE, WHEN YOU DECIDE TO BRING IT INTO THE WORLD."_**  
  
It took until this point in time for the sheer magnitude of such a gift to hit Kaworu.  
  
Floating the Lance behind him, he entered full dogeza, which would've looked rather odd considering there was no floor beneath him. "You have my gratitude."  
  
**_"DO NOT HURT YOUR PARTNER, OR I WILL DESTROY YOU."_**  
  
"...You have an odd way of saying 'You're welcome.'"  
  
If Lilith could glare through her seven eyed mask, she would.  _ **"GO."**_  
  
He didn't need to be told twice, and promptly left Terminal, Lance in metaphorical hand.  
  
_'Kaworu, if you can hear me. I'm alright. Please stay strong.'_  
  
He did indeed hear that.  
  
And gave a small smile as he started ascending through the shaft, at speed.  
~~~

  
  
_Rei and Eliza continued searching this amazing maze of this rogue Evangelion.  
  
Eliza had the idea that, if they were pilots, the pilot of _this _rogue Evangelion might want to keep them close.  
  
Being that it was the _only _idea they had to go on, they began searching for a singular astronomican in this Sargasso sea of more astronomicans. If they were correct, this flare should be Asuka, it being one of the strongest beacons in this realm, even stronger than usual.  
  
"What do you want to do in life, Eliza?"_  
  
"Evangelion. And to protect my pilot."  
  
_"Do you ever wish for anything else, Eliza?"_  
  
"No. I feel... fulfilled when I am able to perform those functions. It was what I was created to do, Rei. So I will do it."  
  
_"I was once created to pilot. But I became so much more than that, Eliza."_  
  
"...Do you think I can do that? I am not biological like you are."  
  
_"You may not be biological, but you can still be the captain of your soul. What is life but a complex biological program, anyway? A machine of a differing nature. You may be a computer, but you have the breath of life. The creation of a Lilim, as I am. As every Lilim was."_  
  
"What will happen when we get out of this though? Will I be back in the Evangelion or will I be in this image?"  
  
_"I do not know, Eliza. We cannot know what will happen until it happ-"  
  
She was cut off by an invisible wall, which she hit. Eliza felt like smiling. _"Is this it?"  
  
_Picking herself off the ground and wiping her lip, she confirmed. "I suspect so. Lets take a look."  
  
She walked towards the wall, slowly, willing herself and Eliza through. _

  
  
They found themselves in what appeared to be a log cabin. It was warm and cozy; the only light was that of the fireplace and of a faint nighttime glow.  
  
"...Rei? What are you doing here?"  
  
Rei did a double take in the general direction of this other voice, and saw her beacon. "Asuka!"  
  
She ran up towards her and wrapped her up tight. "You're alright."  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright Wondergirl." Asuka lightly ribbed, smiling, as she hugged back, running an arm over her.  
  
Her eyes fell on another Rei. "Who's she?"  
  
"Eliza."  
  
"Huh. So it's not just _my_ Evangelion, then."  
  
Rei furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think she refers to me, dear."  
  
Turning her head, Rei saw what looked like Asuka, but at least in her thirties. Her hair was just as vivid, however.  
  
Rei jumped back in a fright, to both flame's delight. "Oh don't worry, Rei. I suppose now's as good a time as any for introductions." A proud smirk. "Rei, meet my mama. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu."  
  
"Resident soul of Unit-02. Well, usually."  
  
"I can see where Asuka gets her flare from." Rei noted.  
  
"And you must be Rei, correct? My daughter's told me a lot about you."  
  
Rei gave a soft smile. "Asuka's a close friend of mine."  
  
The elder candle visibly thought. "...I don't recall the other you, though. Is that your Evangelion?"  
  
_"I am ELIZA, resident soul of New-Type Prototype Evangelion, Unit-00. I was created by Ritsuko Akagi to help Rei with piloting the Evangelion."_  
  
"...Naoko's daughter? I  _knew_  she got her mother's brain. Whatever happened to her anyway?"  
  
Silence descended, and Asuka swore she could hear crickets.  
  
"Tell ya what, mama. We still need to find Shinji. So how about we catch you up on all the shit that's happened, okay?"  
  
"...Agreed." Rei glanced around. "Any reason why your Instrumentality manifested as a log cabin?"  
  
Kyoko gave a short chuckle. "This was where Asuka, her father and I vacationed, once upon a time. It's quite a fond memory of mine."  
  
"...Quite a fitting place for a reunion."  
_~~~_

  
  
Central Dogma watched on as Rogue-00 started moving once again.  
  
"Damn it. God... damn it." Muttered Misato, as the console experienced her death grip.  
  
"Commander? We're getting erratic readings from Unit-03." Maya spoke, an unusual cool washing over her.  
  
"Hikari, what's going on in there?"  
  
_"I... i don't know how long i can keep this up for. The... the strain is getting to me."_  
  
"Hikari, you're the only thing in the way of this rogue Unit. If you don't want this world to end, you will keep that field up."  
  
_"...O... okay commander. I'll try."_  
  
"That a girl." The comms cut. "She won't last much longer." Lamented Misato.  
  
"Agreed. She's our last good Unit, and pilot though. And we can't do shit until-"  
  
The shaking of the Geofront indicated Kaworu had found his quarry. He shouted to the unknown, hoping there was a wayward microphone somewhere to pick up on his request.  _"Open up Shaft 17B to the surface!"_  
  
His command came to fruition, and he shot to the surface, Lance trailing behind him.  
  
Soon he had the rogue Unit in his sights. His voice boomed and echoed throughout the empty city,  _"Azrael!"_  
  
The Unit turned towards this sound and started running towards him. He could feel and see her AT-Field flare as she drew closer.  
  
_"Enough."_  A  _dangerous_  cool.  
  
Rogue-00 stopped dead in its tracks, completely unable to move.  
  
_"This has gone on long enough."_  
  
The Lance of Longinus was thrown, and pierced through the AT-Field of Rogue-00, and pinned it to the floor like a butterfly. Kaworu perched himself on top, like an Angel of death.  
  
_"Now. We will get everyone out. Including you."_  
  
Rogue-00 attempted to attack Kaworu with a free arm.  
  
This arm was  _violently freed_  from the body of Rogue-00 and impacted a nearby hillside, the Unit rearing back in immense pain.  
  
_"Surely you didn't think I would go easy on you."_ Cracking his neck as he addressed this now throughly disabled Rogue-00.  _"Now, if you're unwilling to come quietly, I'll just have to get them_ and _you out myself."_  
  
He dived.  
~~~

  
  
_Kaworu found himself in a darkened void. He looked around.  
  
"...If you're trying to find something, don't bother. Nothing's there anymore."  
  
A familiar voice. _"Azrael?"  
  
_"...One and only. What you're currently looking at is a part of my mind."_  
  
"...There's nothing."  
  
_"...Yes."  
  
A manifestation appeared in front of him. "This is what SEELE did to me. When they bought me back."_  
  
"...They wiped your mind?"  
  
_"...Not all of it. I know that now. But this was_ why _I told you to end me." Melancholy. "I'm an imperfect fabrication. A toymaker's creation, trapped inside a crystal ball. They tilt it, I fall into place. And I can never be whole. Not like this."_  
  
"...And the only escape for you is death?"  
  
_"...Yeah. It's a pretty shit hand at life, isn't it?"_  
  
"One I wish to change." He grabbed onto her arm. "We're finding the others, and getting them  _and_  you out of here."  
  
_"...You know you can't change what happened to me, right?"_  
  
"I will try, at the very least."  
~~~

  
  
The sun was setting over a lake, bathing it in a gentle twilight. A pleasant end to a pleasant summer's day.  
  
The two denizens of this specific Instrumentality were Yui and her son. They leant against the railing that bordered this lake, shaded by an oak.  
  
Shinji knew of Lake Ashinoko, but only from a literary standpoint. Yui knew this location all too well. Back then, 2003, it was Fuyutsuki standing in Shinji's position. Even so, the current conversation was all too familiar.  
  
"...I just want to know one thing.  _Why_?"  
  
"...You know it was meant to happen, Shinji. I thought it the best option for this accursed world."  
  
"You're  _wrong_. This world has so much pain and suffering in it, but it has so much love and kindness in it as well. You just need to know where to find it. Hell, you  _did_  find it, in  _Gendo._ "  
  
"...My thinking is much different to yours then."  
  
"...How can you still think like this, mum?"  
  
She gave him a long, hard look, before turning back to the sunset. "You must realise, Shinji, that I was born into this. My whole life, I was taught that SEELE were the be all and end all. That things would eventually happen as they saw fit."  
  
"And you believed this?"  
  
"As you would, if you were in my shoes. You remember, Shinji, why I went into the Evangelion in the first place. It was that or death, of me and most likely Gendo and  _you_  as well. And you just can't  _change_  that kind of thinking, Shinji. It's been over a decade since then and I  _still_  think like that."  
  
"...But even  _in_  the Evangelion."  
  
"...I did everything I could to protect you."  
  
"...Why not before, then?"  
  
"...I knew it was SEELE. And that they would try something. I... i just wanted to protect you..."  
  
"Yui Ikari, you  _son of a bitch_."  
  
They both turned heads at the voice, having not noticed the visitors. " _Kyoko_?!"  
  
"Been a while, hasn't it? Y'know, I should thank you for getting your soul trapped in the Evangelion first."  
  
"...Eh? Did you find a better way?"  
  
" _God no_ , my soul got  _ripped in two_  after I tried adding in some protection to  _prevent_  what happened to you. And it didn't take too long for that  _other_  me to join."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "...we kinda fucked things up, didn't we?"  
  
"You can say that again." Asuka deadpanned, before locking eyes and glomping Shinji to the floor and giving him several, quite  _enthusiastic_  kisses, either ignorant of their mothers or doing it  _because_  of their mothers. "Oh thank  _God_  you're alright, Shinji."  
  
"Ah, so  _this_  is Shinji. Asuka thinks a  _lot_  about you in the Evangelion." A throughly amused Kyoko smirked, as she scanned him, and as he started going red. "Must say Asuka, you have yourself a fine young man there. God knows he's better than your father."  
  
"God know's he'll  _be_ a better father, once we  _get around to it._ " She smirked and nudged Shinji, still in a pile with him, as he went even further red.  
  
"There's several things I'm missing, is there?"  
  
"Yeah. Just over a  _decade_  of happenings, I would think. Not like we'd get much information, being Evangelion and all that." Kyoko deadpanned. "I suppose we have time to discuss about it. Rei, any plans on getting us out?"  
  
"Well, right now, I'd like  _my_  partner, Kaworu, to find us. By what I feel, he's  _also_  in this realm. If we stay here, he should be able to find us. We'll serve as his beacon."  
  
"And until then?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Sit under this tree and exchange stories of our lives?"  
  
The collective thought and agreed with her, as there wasn't much else to do other than looking out at the lake. "Shall we start with this  _other_  Rei?" Spoke Yui, as she settled against the oak. "I don't recall you from anywhere."  
  
This  _other_  Rei, actually Eliza, began.  _"I am Eliza. I was created by Ritsuko Akagi to be the resident soul of New-Type Prototype Evangelion, Unit-00. I do not know much, only that I wish to protect my pilot, Rei Ayanami. But I can learn."_  
  
"Naoko's daughter? Must say, creating an alternative core system would've  _really_  bought her into her own light."  
  
"Considering Commander Misato wants to be at least  _slightly_  less morally reprehensible." Asuka deadpanned, much to the elder's entertainment.  
  
"You were still  _created_ , for the sole purpose of Evangelion. I know there would be  _some_  people who would continue calling that 'morally reprehensable'."  
  
_"Maybe so, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. But the interesting point is, if it was not for Evangelion, I would not have existed at all. And I understand my programming; Evangelion is in my code, my soul. That includes protecting my pilot."_  
  
"An interesting moral conundrum. Is it better to bring about existence for a purpose, or to deprive that existence entirely?"  
  
"Well, God knows we have time to debate such things, Rei." Muttered Kyoko.  
~~~

  
  
Central Dogma watched on at the still Rogue-00, a visage of Kaworu levitating cross legged on top of the Lance.  
  
"...Okay, I think we've had enough." Muttered Misato, hushed. "Hikari, you can stop now. Return to the cage for a debrief."  
  
_"...i-is everyone alright, Misa- I mean Commander?"_  
  
"...Yeah. I think they'll be alright."  
  
Hikari wasn't an idiot, and could tell that was at best a half truth. She  _wanted_  to believe it, though, so she accepted this comforting lie and returned for recovery.  
  
Ritsuko meanwhile was somewhat baffled by the Commander's decision. "Hikari's our only usable pilot, and you want to disengage her  _now_?"  
  
"I doubt the rogue Unit is going anywhere in a hurry." She quelled. "What Hikari needs  _now_  is a well needed break from all this traumatising shit. Give her something  _we_  can't have."  
  
Misato went for the door, her destination: the ward. "Plus, we got at least one more pilot candidate we can try out."  
~~~

  
  
_Azrael limped meekly, alongside Kaworu. "...Tell me, Ash. Why are you so determined to save me?"_  
  
"...Because you deserve a proper chance at life."  
  
_"...What would I even do on Earth, if I get my regular life back?"_  
  
"...I would say you could return to your job at NERV, piloting. But who knows if you'd want to after something like this."  
  
_"...I suppose no one would blame me if I didn't."_  
  
"Not at all."  
  
_"But what else? Even before I became this simulacrum, my life seemed to revolve around the Evangelion."_  
  
"Life isn't all about Evangelion. My friends had to learn this."  
  
_"...And your partner."_  
  
"...And my partner." _A glance towards her._  "...You knew the significance of those words, didn't you Makinami?"  
  
_"...Vaguely. I don't know where they're from, but I knew they held some significance when it comes to... someone else."_  
  
"...I know the full significance of those words. I never knew you thought that way of me, but you must realise my heart is for another."  
  
_A sad glance to the side. "...Yeah. I know. Of course, maybe it's just cause you're the first_ person _, let alone_ male _to actually talk to me for me ever since I became this."  
  
He gave a sad look. _"Friendship is a magical thing, is it not? I get you out of here, and I can show you more where that came from."  
  
_"...Still determined to get me out of here, eh Ash?"_  
~~~

  
  
The shaking of the Geofront had ceased, but that feeling within her still remained. She wasn't sure  _what_  this feeling was, only that it welled from within her, and it indicated to her  _something_  was terribly wrong.  
  
Hiro gave a grim laugh. "And once again, I can't really do much."  
  
"Not like  _I_  can do much as well, darling. I can understand  _why_  you were so angsty when you couldn't pilot. Not being able to do much kinda sucks." Comforting strokes of his head. "Plus, don't you think we  _deserve_  a break after all the stuff we've been through? Let the other experienced pilots deal with whatever's going on."  
  
A glance downward as a melancholy grew within Hiro. "...Hey, Zero Two?"  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"...Do you know if anyone else came through with us?"  
  
Thinking. Before a solemn shaking of the head. "Not that I know of. NERV hasn't told us anything about that either, have they?"  
  
He sounded in the negative, before giving a sigh. "...I kinda miss them, actually. All of them."  
  
"...Yeah. I kinda feel that way as well."  
  
She rested her head on Hiro once again, keeping mind of where his injuries were. "I wonder what they're doing right now."  
  
"...Well, I would hope they're building a world free of magma. Be free from APE and all that."  
  
"...Yeah. Make that world something decent. Kinda like this world."  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...Okay, maybe  _not_  like this world." She giggled. "Maybe a bit more calm than wherever we ended up. But hey, action is good."  
  
"Doubt it would've been good for Kokoro and her child."  
  
"Well yeah, but Kokoro's like th-" Her train of thought fell into Gran Crevasse. "Wait, she had a  _child_?"  
  
Nodding. "Mhm. We found out shortly before we went to space. I think you were already... off planet by that time."  
  
Realisation. "So  _that's_  why Mitsuru and Kokoro weren't there. Did you not tell me about that during however long we traveled for?"  
  
A shrug in reply. "I mean, I  _might've_. We don't remember much from that time, do we? Battle and rest, battle and rest, it all kinda melded together during the interim."  
  
"Huh." Zero Two gave a small smile. "She should've had it by now, I would think. Wonder what they named it?"  
  
"Well... It's not like we know, is it?"  
  
"Hence why I'm opening the floor for speculation!" She teased. "...Maybe they named it after us. In our memory."  
  
"...Not that creative, is it?"  
  
"Says the person who named me ' _Zero Two_ '. Not that I mind, of course~"  
  
Hiro gave a chuckle. "...Say, didn't you want something like... that as well, Zero Two?"  
  
"...A child?" She thought for but a second, flashing a small smile. "I wouldn't mind. Leaving my mark on this world. With  _you_." An amorous look was given to a strawberry Hiro. "Though who knows if all my bits work in this world; they didn't before."  
  
"A- bu- I'm sure these guys has something that can check for you."  
  
Speaking of these guys, the Commander of NERV came barrelling through the door. "Zero Two?"  
  
And in that moment she knew her initial gut feeling was correct, as she deadpanned. "Lemme guess. The metaphor has hit the other metaphor."  
  
"Yes. We request your cooperation in piloting one of our Evangelion. Actually, the  _last_  Evangelion we have that  _isn't_  disabled."  
  
An eyebrow went up. "Its pilots?"  
  
"Its  _pilot_  was close to a mental breakdown so was given a break."  
  
"Fair, fair. It's more leeway than  _we_  usually got as pilots."  
  
"It's more leeway than  _we_  usually give as well, but the enemy seems sedated at this point, and all our other Evangelion are frankly  _screwed_."  
  
"...And if it starts attacking again?"  
  
"We're fucked either way. If we're lucky, Mrs Horaki will take over from you and go berserk at the enemy, a last hurrah before we all die."  
  
"...you named the Franxx thing Mrs Horaki?"  
  
That remark caused a brief moment of amusement for Misato, before she switched back to her serious calm. "We'll explain later. So do you want to pilot or not?"  
  
"Are you forcing me to?"  
  
" _God_  no. We know what you can do."  
  
She gave a glance to Hiro, who smiled and nodded. "Do you need me to pilot with her as well?"  
  
"Our systems are a bit different than what you're used to, requiring only a single pilot. They're similar though, so there shouldn't be  _too_  much of a learning curve. Also, Hiro, you're in absolutely  _no_  condition to pilot, considering last time I saw you, you were  _comatose_."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Misato could hear Ritsuko from behind her, "Wow, that was easy.", and shot her a glare.  
~~~

  
  
After she got over her shock on the sheer  _scale_  of the Evangelion, Zero Two, in one of Asuka's spare plugsuits and one of Rei's spare headsets prodding into her horns, was bundled into the entry plug.  
  
_'This feels a lot more cozy than the system I'm used to.'_  
  
"Well, it's what we have. Plus, not like you need excess amount of space for piloting."  
  
The plug started filling with LCL, and her voice started filling with panic.  _'Whah-hang on a minute! What's this stuff and why is it filling the cocblublbub-'_  
  
An aside remark to Maya, "Every time, I tell you.", before the radio was turned back on. "It's called LCL, and it acts as shock absorbent. It's oxygenated, so just breath it like you do air."  
  
Akin to many a pilots first time in an entry plug, she expelled all her air and inhaled deeply.  _Also_  akin to many pilots, she looked queasy as the LCL ionised.  _'"Breath it like you do air". Gee, thanks for telling me about that_ after _I got in the plug.'_  
  
Ritsuko ignored her mocking indignation. "Now, synchronisation with the Evangelion  _appears_  similar to how you would in the Franxx, so start by doing that. We'll work it out from there."  
  
_'Bit vague but alright.'_  It had been a while since she had synced. She thought it would feel rather odd, not to be syncing with someone familiar like her darling.  
  
"Beginning synchronisation sequence."  
  
As secondary and A-10 contacts were established, Zero Two felt a small probe into her mind. Following the subcommander's advice, she opened her mind up a bit.  
  
_"...where's Hikari?"_  
  
A prodding, which took Zero Two by surprise. So  _this_  was why they only needed one pilot. _"...Resting. By the sounds of it, whatever happened when she was in her sortie really did a number."  
  
"...At least she's alright."  
  
"...Are you Mrs Horaki, by any chance?"_  
  
Silence between the link for but a moment.  _"I haven't been called by that in years."_  
  
"Synchronisation at 20% and climbing slow."  
  
"Huh." Bemused Ritsuko.  
  
"Didn't expect a result that low?"  
  
"No, it's  _better_  than what I was expecting. Sure it's  _barely_  activation, but considering her only training has been with a different  _architecture_  of Evangelion like machine."  
  
Misato looked on, cool, as Zero Two continued chatting, presumedly to the resident soul. Her sync ratio continued to slowly climb. "It's good enough for now. Launch her."  
~~~

  
  
Sitting around the tree, in the perpetual sunset of this specific Instrumentality, pilot and Evangelion alike were well in the midst of discussing their lives. Mainly Asuka.  
  
"...So then I was like 'Hey Shinji, you wanna get married?'," Emulating her previous deadpan, "and I swear to God, his brain locked up for a minute."  
  
"It didn't help you proposed to him in what was most likely the most  _nonchalant_  proposal in history." Rei spoke in her  _regular_ deadpan.  
  
"He said yes, right?"  
  
"Of  _course_  he did! Why wouldn't he?" A playful berate, as both mothers perked up. "So yeah. We've been  _wanting_  to get married for quite a while actually, but neither of us really proposed. I only made it official on Ritsuko's behest."  
  
"To show her up, right?"  
  
Asuka poked her tongue at her fiancee. "Not like we're even  _beginning_  to plan the actual marriage ceremony. We don't even have any  _rings_  yet. We've been quite a bit busy, but I  _really_  want to get married somewhere special. I was thinking Deutschland actually."  
  
"Good luck trying to get enough of a vacation to get there." Remarked Rei. "I don't think we've  _ever_  had an official break. Plenty of off days, but piloting takes priority."  
  
_"I do not even_ have _a concept of 'off days'. I usually go into shutdown when Unit-00 isn't activated; to my understanding I skip right to the next sortie."_  
  
"Yeah, it can be a bit like that in there." Admitted Kyoko. "Surprisingly enough, there's not that much to do in an Evangelion core. Other than talking to myself."  
  
"By the sounds of it, it's a bit more than that."  
  
" _She_ is my reminder about the importance of properly implemented failsafes, Yui." She deadpanned. "What's it, bipolar? Schizophrenia?  _Tulpamancy?_  How do you even  _diagnose getting your soul ripped in two_?"  
  
"I know Naoko probably could, not like she's around anymore. Rits might."  
  
"Though it's all rather moot if we don't find a way out of this, right?"  
  
They fell quiet at Shinji's remark.  
  
"As I said, Kaworu is currently attempting something. He wishes to rescue us, plus the pilot of the Evangelion we're currently in."  
  
"...How do you know this?"  
  
"Shortly before Operation Crucifix, wanna tell them about it Eliza?"  
  
_"Oh boy! This joint NERV, Hawthorne, and United Nations Oversight Committee operation was known as Operation Crucifix. My Unit, New-Type Prototype Unit-00, was attached to a prototype Hawthorne rocket and launched into space, alongside Hikari Horaki and Rei Ayanami._  
  
_The primary criterium of this operation was to retrieve the Lance of Longinus from orbit around the Moon; recover said Lance, NT-Unit-00 and its pilots, and to ensure NT-Unit-00 and its pilots were protected from any SEELE incursion, as it was believed they would attempt one, akin to previous incursions. Secondary criterium was to recover the rocket NT-Unit-00 launched on. All primary and secondary criteria were successfully accomplished."_  
  
While the two other pilots kinda dozed off during this dump of information, Yui and Kyoko knew all too well about keeping attention to these kind of information walls. "Interesting.  _Anyway_ , wish to continue Rei?"  
  
"Yes. Shortly before Crucifix, using our gifts as Nephilim, we shared a part of our souls with one another. A soul binding, if you will."  
  
"...You can  _do that_?" Kyoko queried.  
  
To which Rei waved her arms around the landscape. "How do you think I got here?"  
  
_"I helped!"_  
  
"And you did a very good job, Eliza." Rei gave a smile to her grey eyed doppelgänger. "The Nephilim are blessed with various gifts and powers, due to our genetics being part progenitor. Like Eliza here, Kaworu and I both were initially created as tools. We both helped each other break out of our chains, and now I cannot imagine a world without him."  
  
The mothers smiled, mentally taking note on the 'part progenitor' part of her answer. "That's adorable. You don't hold anything against me, Rei?"  
  
"No, Mrs Ikari. The Commander may have made me in your image, but it was not by your hand that I was given flesh."  
  
Yui was given some pause. "...That makes me your mother?"  
  
"...I think i'm more of a clone. So... sisters, twins, maybe? Technically?"  
  
"...Even though you're young enough to be my daughter."  
  
"I'm probably  _younger_  than that. Biologically I'm around the same age as Shinji and Asuka, but in reality, this body is only a couple years old at this point."  
  
"Though your birth certificate would say something else."  
  
"Indeed, Asuka.  _Legally,_  I'm a year younger than you."  
  
"Wait a gottverdammt minute,  _how_  is your body younger than you are?" Queried Kyoko, somewhat confused.  
  
Shinji huffed. "We're finally getting around to this, are we?"  
  
Asuka, in lieu of Kaworu, was subject to a hand hold from Rei. "It may sound odd, but I've... died. Twice."  
  
Gears spun in Yui's head.  
  
Rei continued. "...Neither of those two were caused  _directly_  by the Commander, before you jump to conclusions. The... first time was... not of my volition. The second time  _was_. You two might know about it actually. The fight against Armisael."  
  
A wave of horror and concern washed over the resident souls, as they realised. "...Christ. I didn't know you actually  _died_  then."  
  
"...Not many people did. 'A miraculous recovery', the commander said. Amnesiac, and badly injured. But alive." A sigh. "I think Kaworu knew. He didn't react well. But he was able to last until I... remembered." A small smile. She couldn't even remember that movie they were watching when she recalled her previous life, only what happened between her and Kaworu.  
  
"...it's not a great experience, believe me." Softly spoke the elder candle, as she seemingly preemptively sought Asuka, her now sandwiched between her mother and Rei. "...May have been the damaged half of me, but that doesn't change a thing."  
  
"...It was quick, my second. Not that it means anything at this point."  
  
"...you don't have to-"  
  
"I should." She cut Asuka off. "...they deserve to know, don't they?"  
  
"...it's nothing good, is it?" Thought Yui. "I can tell."  
  
"...2010. I was biologically 4 or 6 years old, at that point. A day before GEHIRN was dissolved and reorganised into NERV, I found myself with... Naoko Akagi."  
  
She gave pause, to recollect and steel herself. Yui and Kyoko immediately grew concerned, fearful, a foregone conclusion driving maternal instincts into overdrive.  
  
"...I apologise, Mrs Ikari, but she  _was_  in a  _relationship_  with the Commander at that point in time. It was  _completely_  loveless, not that it's any consolation."  
  
Grimacing look on her face, as she introspected. "...I think I knew that. I... I can understand."  
  
"...Rei I, having overheard the Commander's... unpleasant remarks aimed at Akagi, told her about it."  
  
This instinctual fear just kept rising and rising. "...she didn't react well, did she?"  
  
"...no. she..." Her breathing laboured, as a hand traveled up to her throat. She could feel her heart beat rapidly as she recalled. "she-"  
  
Eliza, having decided her pilot was in distress, wrapped her arms around a shellshocked Rei.  
  
Rei, for her part, wasn't expecting this. "...Eliza?"  
  
_"This is how you hug, right?"_  
  
"...yeah."  
~~~

  
  
_Kaworu perked up, sensing sorrow within his soul._ "...I know where she is. Any luck, she would've found them by now."  
  
_"...You go on ahead, Ash. I'm getting a bit tired here."  
  
Azrael hobbled to a stop, panting.   
  
It was at this moment that Kaworu finally took a decent look at her, and realised his own actions had consequences. _"...did I... do this to you?"  
  
_Weakly laughing it off, she comforted. "It's only an arm, Ash. You stopped me, at least..."_  
  
"...You shouldn't be this exhausted though. You're like me, are you?"  
  
_"...Funny thing about Solenoids. They don't work too well when you get pierced by a Lance."  
  
Kaworu inspected. Her right arm was indeed gone, down to the shoulder. The empty sleeve of her plugsuit flopped pathetically, her remaining arm held tight to her stomach.   
  
Gently moving said arm, Kaworu could see to his horror, two entry wounds. Corresponding to how a Lance would appear, he grimly thought.  
  
"...The body reflects the soul. It can work both ways as well, doesn't it Ash?"_  
  
"...Wounds like that would be the end of anyone else, you realise."  
  
_"...Yet here I stand."_  
  
"Yet here you stand."  
  
_Kaworu tied the empty sleeve into a tight knot, and positioned her on his back._ "I  _am_  getting you out of here, Makinami."  
  
_He travelled at pace to the tune of his soul, Azrael in tow.  
  
"...Heh. There you go again. Always the determined one, ain't ya?"_  
  
"...If we don't at least  _try_  to change our situation, we're already dead. Once upon a time, I thought my destiny was predetermined. It  _was_ , before my time. It may even be so  _after_  my time as well. But at least  _this_  time, I  _changed_  that. With the help of my friends."  
  
_"...That's_ something _you have. Only person I know that I could call a friend is you, Ash."_  
  
"Even one person is enough to change someone's life."  
  
_"...And you intend to be that change?"  
  
He spared a moment to think. _"...I see a lot of myself in you, Makinami. How trapped you are. That same sort of resignation to fate."  
  
_"...You wish to do the same to me as your friends did to you?"_  
  
"Yes. Call it naive if you want; I know how this world is."  
  
_"...Yeah. I was gonna call it a bit naive of you, Ash."  
  
A hand was held up. _"We're here. My partner should be here."  
  
_Azrael looked around, and saw more of the same, darkened room. "Where, again?"_  
  
"Here."  
~~~

  
  
Rei perked up, still within the arms of Eliza.  
  
She looked towards a point, somewhere along the pathway.  
  
_"Rei?"_  
  
The air at where she looked at appeared to tear open into a black void, out of which an ashen haired boy and girl emerged.  
  
"...Kaworu?"  
  
He gave a smile as she wrapped arms around him, taking mind of his passenger. "You would  _not_  believe the day I've had today, Rei." As he scanned the landscape, he simply concluded this day was only gonna get weirder. "Uhh, Mrs Ikari?"  
  
A demure nod in reply. "You must be Kaworu. I don't recall  _another_  girl."  
  
"Not many would. She's the pilot of the rogue Evangelion we're all in."  
  
Shinji and Asuka reared back almost instinctually.  
  
"...Azrael, correct?" Rei craned her head, before tending to her.  
  
"...yeah." A weak reply as she was lowered to the floor. "...least that's what  _they_  call me."  
  
Kaworu caught a glimpse of the elder candle. "If the resident souls of the Eva are all here too, that would make you-"  
  
"Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, yes." Confident, bombastic. Like daughter like mother.  
  
"Ich kann sehen, woher Asuka ihr Feuer bekommt." He poked, to a smirk.  
("I can see where Asuka gets her fire from.")  
  
What  _really_  spun him for a loop was the sight of  _another_  Rei. Grey eyes, and her light seemed... odd, to say the least. "...hang on, you're ELIZA aren't you?"  
  
_"Yes! I am Eliza! Resident soul of New-Type Prototype-"_  
  
"We know, Eliza." Rei gently prodded.  
  
To which Eliza noted internally she felt  _something_  odd.  _"Why do I feel like hiding somewhere?"_  
  
"Sounds like embarrassment to me." Noted Asuka, with a certain amusement to it all.  
  
"...You're quite badly hurt." Rei remarked, gently inspecting this light.  
  
"...thanks for stating the obvious, Blue."  
  
"...and your light. Not only is it weak, there's...  _something_  else there. Like it's... eating away at you."  
  
"...yep. that'd be what they did to me." Resigned was she. "and Ash here wants to save me from my fate."  
  
"Good. We taught him well." Remarked Asuka. "So how are we gonna get out of here again, you two?"  
  
"Well, now I found everyone, it should be trivial."  
  
"...Should?" Queried Kyoko, her concern glazed over with a coat of incredulity.  
  
"Well, yeah. I saw Shinji pull Rei out of a situation similar to this, one time before."  
  
"...That was from a  _interpretation_  of our universe." Mediated Rei.  
  
"And the consequence of  _that_  was the  _world ending_." Deadpanned Shinji.  
  
"Look, do you want to be rescued or not? I'm burning through a lot of energy doing this and I think Makinami's close to fading away."  
  
" _She's Mari Makinami_?!" An exclamation from Asuka and Shinji, as everyone else sans Rei looked perplexed at the significance.  
  
"...how the hell does everyone  _except_  me know what's supposedly  _my_  identity?"  
  
"A question for the philosophers. Maybe we should ask them  _when we get out_."  
~~~

  
  
"Okay, so we're gonna start off with just walking. One foot in front of the other, okay?"  
  
_"I've piloted giant mechs before, Subcommander. I know how to walk."_  
  
Unit-03 fell flat on its face, budging the 31% sync ratio down a point.  
  
"...Evidently not."  
  
_"...Maybe I'm just used to a dual piloting system."_  
  
Yeah, she wasn't that great, but Hikari was mentally weary on account of witnessing all her friends seemingly  _die_. They mainly needed the sensors from Unit-03 anyway, and Rogue-00 seemed somewhat subdued either way. As most things would if they were impaled with a holy object.  
  
Plus, they needed  _something_  deployed, if only to save face when the UN inevitably discovers that almost every single Evangelion had been disabled, and they had to resort to quite drastic measures.  
  
"We're getting some odd readings from Unit-03's sensors." Announced Maya, calm.  
  
"On screen."  
  
They saw as Kaworu, serene and calm, floated above the sedated Evangelion.  
  
"Brace for power surge."  
  
As orange lightning emanated from Kaworu, the lights went red.  
  
The young Angel  _lifted_  Rogue-00 off the ground, Lance still embedded and piercing through the body.  
  
A second power surged knocked out communications between Unit-03 and the Geofront. Zero Two was to be the only witness to this.  
  
He ripped from the Evangelion a total of seven lights. The pilots. The Evangelion.  
  
With his soul now completely in the physical world, LCL seemed to disobey gravity as it quickly consolidated into these lights.  
  
When Kaworu was done, seven lights were given seven forms in seven images. Seven were gently placed, alive but unconscious, close to where they were.  
  
His job now done, this summoned power evaporated. The pilots and Evangelion, they'll be disoriented and unconscious, but they'll be alright.  
  
Kaworu floated down, and found his footing.  
  
Within a couple seconds, he collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Communications were soon restored between Unit-03 and the Geofront.  _"Zero Two, what the_ fuck _just happened out there?"_  
  
"...I don't know. Might wanna get a recovery crew out though. I think your pilots are back."

* * *

 

##  3\. Last Light

  

"...well. ya did it, Ash. ya saved me."  
  
Next to him, also exhausted for differing reasons, was Azrael. Or, Mari Makinami.  
  
Panting, and pained, he oriented himself onto his back, and looked up at the stars. "...What'd I tell you? I'd get you out of there."  
  
"...must say, you're one stubborn son of a bitch."  
  
"...Determination is a bit like that, Makinami."  
  
A weak huff. "...i still think that's a nice name. i don't think it's me though."  
  
"...Maybe not. But you have another shot now."  
  
"...in  _this_  state?"  
  
He thought for a minute, before weakly laughing. "...guess it's the end for both of us, then. How poetic."  
  
"...story of Icarus, isn't it Ash?"  
  
"Nah. My friends are alright. My partner too. And... i know now if my bodily self dies, i'll still find a way home to her. If you weren't there, I'd still save them. I'd do it all over again."  
  
"heh. lucky man."  
  
They spent a quiet moment, looking up at the night sky.  
  
"...must've been a while since you've seen the sky like this."  
  
Looking up at this different sky she knew, she made her decision.  
  
Her remaining arm weakly rested on Kaworu's chest, and he was flooded with what remained of her. She winced in pain. "...there. i-it's not much, but you should be able to r-recover on your own now."  
  
Kaworu suddenly felt more energised, invigorated, as his body begun doing just that. His body might've done its own thing, but in his mind he couldn't process what just happened.  
  
He sat up and immediately took station beside the ever weakened Nephilim. Golden eyes looked into golden eyes. "...M-Mari? ...W-why? I thought your S2 was damaged."  
  
Another weak huff. "I lied. guess i had a little bit more in the tank... that's about it though. i... i think that fried it." Her smile was all too pained and melancholic, as she glanced up into his golden eyes.  
  
"not that i really care... i never wanted to be this, Ash. Mari  _died_ , and what remained of her was bought back against her will; abused and experimented on, lived a life of constant pain, and morphed into a figure beyond any recognition. i said i wanted to get back here Ash... but truth is, i knew i wouldn't fit."  
  
"...so we make you fit."  
  
The melancholic smile continued as she shook her head. "...i...  _remembered,_  how Mari was like. when what SEELE did to me took hold. when i went into the Mark.0. and... i realised that, no matter what, i wouldn't be her. i'll be me."  
  
"...what do  _you_  want then?"  
  
"...peace. ever since I came into existence, almost every moment of my life had been pain. only in that realm, you and I occupied, did I feel anything else. even in  _this_  simulacrum body, I feel pain."  
  
"...pain  _I_  caused."  
  
Her remaining hand went up to his lips. "hush you... y-you are  _not_  blaming yourself for that. it was battle. you did what you had to do to get your friends back. the pain i have within me stems from before."  
  
This reminded Kaworu all too well of Homura's situation with Madoka. "...was  _this_  why you wanted me to... end you?"  
  
A singular nod, as she softly spoke. "...yeah." Golden eyes looked into golden eyes. "...d-do you think you can do it, Ash?"  
  
"...i don't know."  
  
"...even if i wanted it. if it would end the suffering of my soul, in this twisted body of mine."  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"...if it would-"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!" He painfully wailed. "I don't  _want_  to kill you, but I can  _hear_  your light and soul  _screaming_  in agony, for peace and release, and I can  _see_  how much existing pains you but I just don-"  
  
"...hush you." Her breathing got more laboured, as her finger met his lips once more. "i know i'm asking a lot from you. but remember what i said, Ash. out of anyone else, i wanted it to be  _you_. because you're the only one in my short, sad life to have given me  _anything_  other than pain. you've given me so much. and now... and now i want you to give me something only  _you_  can give."  
  
Nothing was said.  
  
"...you gave my life a bit more meaning. but... my life is at an end. which is why I want you to give me this freedom. live  _your_  life, in mine and Mari's stead. with your friends and lover. c-can you do that?" She gripped onto his hand.  
  
"...yes. i promise you, Makinami."  
  
"...i'm glad. thank you, Kaworu."  
  
"...you finally said my name."  
  
She gave him a sad smile, one of acceptance, as her hand drifted his hand to where her heart would be. "...go on."  
  
Kaworu was shaking. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
Golden eyes stared into golden eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
The lights went out.

* * *

 

 


	7. FRANXX 006

* * *

 

##  1\. Aftermath

 

Rei had awoken to an immense pain in her soul.  
  
She shot up, immediately seeking her partner.  
  
Her eyes locked onto him.  
  
He was kneeling beside the one she knew as Azrael. But... there was only... one light.  
  
In that moment, Rei completely understood the sorrow of her partner.  
  
She went to him, resting a hand on him. "...Kaworu."  
  
"...she's gone, Rei."  
  
"...I know."  
  
It was there Rei embraced him.  
  
And it was there Kaworu broke down in her arms.  
  
They could hear the gradually increasing rumbling of NERV vehicles approaching them, but they didn't give a damn.  
  
Out of a Mercedes came Misato, who immediately turned her head in some almost motherly instinct at the cries of a despondent Kaworu.  
  
On one level, she was relieved that Kaworu managed to recover everyone and himself. On another,  _something_  must've happened to him in there.  
  
And when Misato gave a look to the ground near the two Nephilim, she understood.  
  
She sighed, respectfully taking off her hat. "...I'm sorry, Kaworu."  
  
"...it's not your fault." Through tears. "...i got everyone out. the pilots and evangelion."  
  
"...do you know who she is?"  
  
"...a-azrael. the pilot of the rogue unit." Said rogue Unit towered over the people present, the Lance of Longinus acting like a milestone. "...she was once called mari makinami."  
  
While she hid it well, internal instinct  _screamed_  at Misato. "...you two have done enough." Gesturing for a couple Section 2, she continued. "We'll take it from here. Get some rest, you two."  
  
"...okay."  
  
"And thank you, Kaworu and Rei." She bowed. "I don't know what would've happened without you two around."  
  
"...okay, Misato."  
  
Rei practically cradled Kaworu into the nearby car, and they were taken home.  
  
With mournful sorrow, she looked on at this broken shell of a Nephilim. "...fucks sake..."  
  
"...I don't recognise this one." Ritsuko had her doctor's bag and her doctor's crew, and gestured for them to tend to the others."  
  
"...The pilot of the rogue Unit. Azrael. Or, Mari Makinami."  
  
Ritsuko gave a double take at that remark, as she began tending to her. It didn't take long before she simply shook her head, writing down some information in a pocket book. "...She's passed. Not even half an hour ago."  
  
"...what are we gonna tell Spencer?"  
  
"Nothing, not until we can  _verify_  her identity." Ritsuko gave a final glance as she was covered and taken away, as they walked to where everyone else was. "...She  _does_  look like her, admittedly."  
  
"...Kaworu took it pretty hard."  
  
"...As he would. Poor kid probably tried all he could to save her."  
  
"...She was Nephilim, right? Would she have had an S2?"  
  
"...Either not, much like Rei, or it was damaged beyond repair by the Lance."  
  
They dwelled on those thoughts as they observed the nurses and other personnel tending to the remaining. "How many are we expecting?"  
  
"Zero Two reported seven 'lights'. Rei, Kaworu and the other Nephilim are accounted for."  
  
One of the nurses approached Ritsuko. "Doctor, we've identified Pilots Shinji and Asuka, they're unconscious but uninjured. But we also have three other Jane Does in similar conditions."  
  
An eyebrow raised. "Lead us to them."  
  
Soon enough, they were introduced to three individuals.  
  
Both gawked at the three individuals. "...Is that..?"  
  
"...The Evangelion." Ritsuko had unconsciously locked onto the other Rei.  
  
"...If they're out here, what doe that mean for the Evangelion?"  
  
Ritsuko continued looking at this other Rei. "...We better hope Massachusetts get their shit together and develop the dual pilot system. Because the cores don't have any souls anymore. We cannot use our Evangelion."  
~~~

  
  
Shinji groggily opened his eyes. "Oh great. It's  _this_  ceiling again."  
  
"You should be used to it by now, I would think."  
  
He craned his head to the dulcet tones of his partner, and gave a soft smile at her touch. "How long have you been waiting by my side?"  
  
"A couple hours." A short chuckle. "Our folks and Eliza are still getting checked out by Ritsuko. By the sounds of it there's  _several_ issues with them."  
  
"...Wait, they got  _out_?"  
  
"Don't ask me  _how_ , Shinji. I don't know." In deadpan. "Not that I mind either way, Shinji. You know what this means, right?"  
  
He thought. "...we have our mother's back."  
  
"...Yeah." His hand was gripped slightly tighter. "...It was something we had in common, wasn't it?"  
  
"...Having a mum that disappeared, one way or another, in an accident related to Eva."  
  
"...Shinji?"  
  
"...Yeah Asuka?"  
  
"...I've always dreamed of this kind of thing. Getting my mama back. But now it's happened, I... I don't really know  _what_  to do now."  
  
Shinji gave her a significant look, running a thumb over her hand. "...Sounds like we need to get used to having our mother's back in our lives. Outside the Evangelion."  
  
"...T-they'll get to see our milestones now."  
  
He gave a small chuckle. "They have been bugging us about...  _that_  for a while now, haven't they? Even though we're still...  _young_."  
  
"...Wasn't  _your_  mama  _24_  when she had you? Misato's in her thirties and she's just  _starting_  to think about it. Plus... we've been through a lot together. Especially today... And... a part of me wouldn't mind if we just... got married, settled down and... y'know."  
  
His creeping blush didn't stop his chuckle at Asuka's increasingly demure demeanour. "Didn't we promise Misato that we wouldn't have any children  _before_ you're 24, or we have to name him or her what  _she_  wants?"  
  
Asuka broke into laughter, breaking her out of her increasingly coy attitude. "Fair enough. Wonder if our folks will understand."  
  
"Oh I'm sure Misato will have a reasonable discussion with them."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Considering how obstinate the Evangelion have be."  
  
"Touché." A thought came to Shinji. "Where's Rei and Kaworu?"  
  
"...Kaworu was the first to awaken. Mari was also awake, but injured."  
  
"...This is going somewhere dark, is it?"  
  
"...Mari passed away. Practically in Kaworu's arms."  
  
Shinji took a bit to process this information. Disheartened, he glanced downward. "Jeez... He didn't take that well, did he?"  
  
"...Obviously, however they communicated with one another, they formed a friendship... Poor fish. It sounded like he tried to save her as well."  
  
"...Do what we did to him?"  
  
Nodding. "...Cruel world, isn't it? We know well and good that when the universe wants to shit on you, all we can really do is change clothes and get on with it."  
  
"...He's been changing clothes a lot lately."  
  
Asuka gave a single grim chuckle. "It's a good thing he has such a good support network then."  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko ran over Yui with what looked like a PKE metre, but it was actually a recently built rendition of the Recovery Device. Yes, it didn't have anything related to the  _recovery_  of souls as of now (thanks to R&D dragging themselves), but Ritsuko determined you could still  _scan_  for any Wanderer with what they had on hand.  
  
Thanks to those properties, it also made for a good metaphysical diagnostic device, allowing Ritsuko a small look into the soul of another.  
  
"...That thing's safe, right?"  
  
"Yes, because we know the importance of failsafes and safeties after your little  _incident_  back in 2004." Perfect in execution was her deadpan.  
  
The results were output to a nearby terminal. "Good news is, your soul seems good. While your metaphysical reading came back slightly different than what is expected from a human, it's within the margin of error."  
  
"...A consequence of time spent in the Eva?"  
  
"Possibly. Speaking of, I want to run a few other tests on you. Mostly related to motor function."  
  
"I doubt it's any great." She was frank with a fellow scientist. "Not like I've had to use any of my human motor functions."  
  
"The Evangelion and human are reasonably similar, when it comes to the nervous system. With a small amount of rehabilitation, maybe a week or so, you should be able to walk like us. It's the more  _fine_  function that I'm concerned about."  
  
On Yui's bedside table, Ritsuko placed down a pen and paper. "I want you to write your name. Just in Kana."  
  
Yui looked at the pen.  
  
She grabbed onto it, with quite a bit of force.  
  
She wrote her name.  
  
"...Iyaha Koi?"  
  
She glanced down at what she wrote with some bemusement. "In my defence, Evangelion's don't do paperwork. Actually, what's going on with the Evangelion anyway? If we're out here-"  
  
"Then they don't work, yes. Unit-00, 01 and 02 are out of commission. We've got them back in the cages with Unit-03's help, and we're currently removing their empty cores. We are  _not_  putting a human in them again. Knowing Misato, she'll probably put a sledgehammer to them."  
  
"...How on Earth will they  _work_  then?"  
  
"Our branch and the branch in Massachusetts are working on a  _coreless_  system that uses  _two_  pilots. While this doesn't require a core, obviously, it requires a piloting pair with a close relationship; intended to emulate a relationship like yours with Shinji. I can give you a copy of the theory behind it, it's quite fascinating. If I say so myself."  
  
Yui spent a few seconds thinking, horrifying realisation slowly being painted on her face. "...Oh you are kidding me." She quietly muttered. "If we knew  _that_."  
  
"We only discovered such a system  _days_  ago, admittedly."  
  
"...Kyoko was head of Project E in Germany. She might want to know about this."  
~~~

  
  
"Du veräppelst mich." Kyoko deadpanned, emulating Yui's previous expression.  
("You're kidding me.")  
  
"Nein." Spoke Ritsuko, running the not-PKE metre over her as she did with Yui. "We found out such a system was possible a few days ago, and our branch and Massachusetts have been working together in developing it."  
  
A long look followed by a long sigh. "If we only discovered such a system earlier, that would've saved us  _so_  much grief."  
  
"It was practically  _chance_  we discovered this system anyway. We brainstormed dual pilot systems before, but we determined they'd be useless due to the presence of a core."  
  
"...But you didn't account for if there was  _no_ core."  
  
"Precisely. One of our pilots pointed that out actually. I took some time doing the math, and determined not only was it  _possible_ , but it's in all likelihood  _easier_  to implement than a core with a resident soul, even using the New-Type method we developed earlier this year."  
  
A chuckle. "You have your mother's brain, Ritsuko. Managing to show up the old guard like that; I'd shake your hand and congratulate you, but I'd crush your hand."  
  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "So you already know you'll be needing rehabilitation?"  
  
"Well it's common sense, is it not? I know the Evangelion and human are similar in relation to the nervous system, so in theory I can still walk and write and use a knife and fork and all that other stuff. But the thing is, the Evangelion has to exert a lot more energy to  _move_  the limbs and digits, and if I try doing all that as a human, I'll end up crushing something. Or  _someone_."  
  
"Yui came to that conclusion as well."  
  
"As I'd expect of her." She paid some minds to Ritsuko's device. "That thing your own creation as well?"  
  
"Yeah. It can sense Lilim souls. Normally it could  _recover_  Lilim souls as well, but an attempted retrofit failed and we're still waiting on some custom components."  
  
"Most impressive. Is that what you used to get Rei back?"  
  
"...you know?"  
  
Nodding. "...She told us. I know how it feels like, Rits. Death. It's not pleasant, to say the least. And she's experienced it  _twice_. She's strong."  
  
"...All pilots have to be. I'm sure you know how strong your daughter can be."  
  
"...frau Asuka, she  _can_  be strong. But she needs a strong support net. I can't tell you how many times in the last decade she piloted with me, and I could just  _feel_  how fragile she was. She was like a porcelain figure; one wrong move and it's in pieces. But... after her and Shinji got together... she got better.  _Really_  better. It was like the wounds  _I_  caused finally started healing."  
  
"...I'm guessing you want her and Shinji to marry."  
  
She gave a chuckle, almost motherly in nature. "I know they're quite a bit young, Rits, but you must consider a few things. One, as a mother I desire grandchildren. Two, Shinji makes my daughter happy. Three, after all the utter  _scheisse_  those two have been through, they deserve some stability. Together."  
  
"...y'know? When you put it that way, I can understand." The scan was finished, and output to the terminal. "Though I know for a fact Misato made Shinji promise  _not_  to get Asuka pregnant. At least until they reach Yui's age when  _she_  had Shinji. Gods know if they actually  _follow_  her advice though."  
  
"Katsuragi's daughter, right? Poor lass didn't deserve to go through that, but she inherited her father's determination. And she seemed to get along alright, from what I saw."  
  
"She certainly didn't inherit  _all_  his work ethic." Ritsuko deadpanned, before furrowing her brow. "Your soul seems somewhat odd to me."  
  
"That would be that  _other_  me." With a sense of derision she spoke.  
  
"... _Right_ , your soul was split during your contact experiment. That would explain it. So  _you're_  the Kyoko who entered the Evangelion, and you have the  _other_  Kyoko within you as well?"  
  
"More or less. My...  _her_  soul drifted into Unit-02 after her...  _exit._ And it appears she's now a passenger in this body, but like a vicious mongrel, I'm keeping her muzzled and on a tight leash." Kyoko gave a low grunt, slightly disgruntled, as she appeared to berate herself.  
"Sie helfen Ihrem Fall nicht, Zeppelin."  
("You're not helping your case, Zeppelin.")  
She turned back to Ritsuko's shocked look. "For clarity's sake, I've decided to call her Zeppelin. Cause her metaphorical head is  _usually_  somewhere in the clouds."  
  
"... _Zeppelin_ , in this case, is an instance of you without any emotion? Sociopathic? Psychopathic?"  
  
"Oh she  _has_  emotion. If you could call  _cold and insane_ an emotion." She ignored her complaints.  
  
"...So how are you keeping her in check? If she's still a part of you, there's a chance she could manifest."  
  
"...After she joined me, I saw what she did to Asuka. And how she just...  _abandoned_  her in such a horrifying way. It was then I promised to myself that I would do anything in my power to protect her. And keep myself in check." She gave Ritsuko a significant look. "When Asuka first...  _talked_  to me. After I entered Unit-02, I... couldn't keep her in check."  
  
"...You were scared you'd alienated her."  
  
"...Yeah. I don't know if you have children of your own, Rits. But I know you could understand how that made me feel."  
  
"...Yeah. I can understand that."  
~~~

  
  
Like she did twice before, she ran the  _© Columbia Pictures 1984_  machine over this third soul.  
  
One she made. Sure it wasn't in the traditional (and painful) sense, but Ritsuko still saw her as her own child. "...Eliza?"  
  
_"Yes mother?"_  
  
She could keep it together for now, she told herself. Clearing her throat, she continued. "...Genetically, you appear more or less similar to your pilot, Rei. There's a few minor differences, like your eye colour. But I would still suggest you do something to help separate yourself from Rei visually; might get a bit confusing otherwise."  
  
Thinking.  _"Changing my hair would help differentiate me from Rei. How about I get my hair done like yours?"_  
  
Ritsuko locked up. And looked up. "...you want to look like...  _me_?"  
  
_"Yes. It would help differentiate me from Rei. And you're a significant figure to me; Rei is my pilot, who I was created to protect, and you were the one who bought me into this world. My mother."_  
  
Ritsuko found her composure slipping away from her, as she came to a realisation. "...you really  _are_  my child, are you?"  
  
_"Yes!"_  
  
Green looked to grey. It may not be her genetically, but there was no doubt in her mind that Eliza was  _of_  her.  
  
_"...Mother?"_  
  
Eliza was quickly wrapped in Ritsuko's embrace, as her walls broke. Eliza, for her part, didn't know how to respond to this. A cry she had associated with sorrow, but her mother's cry seemed... joyful?  
  
Eliza did what Rei taught her, and returned the favour.  
  
Which only resulted in more tears, as Ritsuko felt this small affection from her daughter.

  
  
Misato and Maya watched on through a window, Maya wiping a few stray tears away from her face.  
  
"Congratulations on your child."  
  
"M-MISATO!"  
  
"What? You helped Ritsuko create her. She's an aspect of you, just as she is an aspect of Ritsuko."  
  
"...I'm a bit  _young_  to be a mother, I think..."  
  
"Yui was a mother by your age."  
  
"...I still find that a bit odd. Maybe motherhood called to her. Certainly seems that way for some people."  
  
"Of course, Gendo came back from Antarctica a  _day_  before Second Impact, so maybe she thought 'fuck it'. In multiple senses."  
  
"...Well yeah. If something like  _that_  happened with Rits, I'd probably think the same way. Most people would I imagine."  
  
"'Nothing like the end of the world to make you rethink your life choices'. I think Kaworu said that to me once."  
  
"Sounds like a Kaworu thing to say." She looked once more to her Sempai and her... child. "Excuse me, Misato. I'm gonna join my partner."  
  
With demure demeanour she entered the ward. Misato could see them converse, before she eventually joined in the cuddle pile.  
  
Heartwarming thoughts soon gave way to grim thoughts, as she realised she hadn't spoken with Kaji since  _before_  shit hit the fan. So she went for her phone.  
~~~

  
  
"I don't know  _how_  you can drink that green fairy shit  _straight_ , Spencer."  
  
"Ah, y-you learn a lot of things when you* ** _hic*_** you're a sad sack of human." He slurred, as he downed another shot of absinthe. Kaji's suggestion that they go out to get Makinami's mind off things sounded good on paper, if not for the fact all the bars were closed until a few hours ago. And when they  _did_  open, he could just drink spirits like they were water. "T-They have bourbon?"  
  
At a gesture he was cut off. "Nah I think you had enough, mate. I'm gonna get you back to your quarters and you're gonna sleep it off, okay?"  
  
Makinami moped as he was cut off, and as they started moving from the bar, his phone buzzed. "Kaji here."  
  
_"Kaji? I'm so sorry I didn't get in contact with you earlier, there's just been so much shi-"_  
  
"Shhh... It's alright, Misato. I've been hanging with Makinami. He's a bit on the piss right now so hopefully you don't need him."  
  
_"...Is it_ really _a wise idea to get a man in his state_ drunk _?"_  
  
"I mean, it made him relax and forget about it, so that's something."  
  
He could feel a glare over the line.  _"Alright. Get him back to his quarters, get him into bed and leave him some aspirin or ibuprofen for the morning. I'll tell you about this completely fucked day when you get back to me."_  
  
"It sounded pretty bad, but I'm glad you're alright. Darling."  
  
_"...Taking a page from Franxx?"_  
  
"It's a nice word, is it not?"  
  
_"Heh. Love you."_  
  
"Love you too, Misato. I'll see you soon."  
  
The phone clicked off. "Come on Spencer."  
  
"I-I'll come on whenever I want." He slurred.  
~~~

  
  
"...A fatality?"  
  
"Unfortunately. But it wasn't anyone you would know directly."  
  
"...Eh?"  
  
She gave him a file.  
  
His eyes went wide as he perused through it. " _Her_?"  
  
"Azrael, or Mari Makinami. Initial tests suggest her genetics match those of the Mari Makinami we had in our files previously. Other than some Lilithian progenitive influence, as befits a Nephilim. We'll know the full extent when we begin the autopsy."  
  
Eyes fixated on the morbid image, and he cringed. "...Jesus Christ, it  _is_  her. What the hell are we gonna tell Spencer?"  
  
"We  _have_  to tell him, Ryoji. It's his  _daughter_ , he deserves to know. He deserves this closure."  
  
He continued looking through the file. "...He won't take it well."  
  
"You already said to me, after SEELE was gone, he would most likely join his daughter. And by the sounds of it, he's  _already_ boozing his way to an early grave."  
  
"...How will we even  _destroy_  SEELE now? By the way you made it out, we're truly up shit creek."  
  
"Us and Massachusetts are working on the dual pilot system, remember? Ritsuko sent them a fax, telling them to speed up development and share more development information with us. We get this system developed and implemented fast, then we can get back to full deployment."  
  
He gave a long pause and sighed. "...So what now?"  
  
"Now?" A glance to a clock. "I  _really_  want to just curl up with you. But we should check on Shinji and Asuka first."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"...Rei and Kaworu are home. He's the one who found her."  
  
He simply shook his head. "...Poor lad. He doesn't deserve that shit."  
  
"...Not like we're averse to seeing bodies at this point."  
  
"...Though it becomes a bit different when it's someone you know."  
~~~

  
  
Misato gently opened the door.  
  
And almost audibly daww'd upon seeing Asuka and Shinji sound asleep. Asuka was resting her head on Shinji, and he rested his arm on her.  
  
She gave a small smile, and closed the door as gently as she opened it. "I think they're fine."  
  
"Oh, hi Commander."  
  
They turned to see Zero Two, once again in her borrowed NERV uniform. "Man, the Evangelion is  _much_ more different than I anticipated. But hey, I like a good challenge."  
  
A chuckle. "Going to see your darling?"  
  
"Read me like a book. I appreciate you giving me a room to board in, but I'd rather be with him. And since he's still in the ward, there I stay."  
  
Misato smirked, seemingly proud of her dogged loyalty. "Perfectly understandable, Zero Two. We're quite accompanying of couples here at NERV, considering all our pilots and most of our staff are in...  _relationships_."  
  
Zero Two chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't get up to any funny business."  
  
"I  _hope_  you don't; I don't think Hiro's in  _any_  condition to have his pelvis stressed."  
  
Zero Two  _chortled_. "Man, you're much more carefree than what  _I'm_  used to."  
  
"Probably because  _I_  have an effective way of relieving my stresses every night." She made eyes at Kaji.  
  
"Oh I'm sure  _I'll_  love it when I get around to it."  
  
"...Hang on, a couple like  _you two haven't_  done it yet?"  
  
"Nope. We never really had an opportunity to, with all the stuff that happened."  
  
"...So  _more_  shit happens after Gran Crevasse?"  
  
Zero Two snorted, "You don't know the half of it, Commander."  
  
"You can call me Misato when you're off duty, y'know."  
  
"Well,  _Misato_ , I'd tell you. But then I'd be spoiling it." Poking out her tongue.  
  
"Heh, cheeky. Go on you." She gestured her away.  
  
Zero Two didn't need to be told twice.  
  
"...What the hell just happened?" Kaji was a witness to all this, but he was mainly surprised how they didn't seem to give two shits about his presence.  
  
"Girl talk."  
~~~

  
  
Chuckling to herself, Zero Two gently entered the gently lit ward. "...You're still up, Hiro?"  
  
He gave a small smile, looking up from a book. "Yeah. I... wanted to wait up for you. So I asked the nurse to set up a small lamp and get me some reading material. Pass the time."  
  
"...That's really nice of you, darling." She stationed herself beside his bed, as she had done before.  
  
"...I knew you'd want to come back to me. I... didn't really hear much about what happened, but I could tell for some reason it was pretty bad."  
  
"...Then again, most of our sorties were like that, weren't they?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
They locked eyes.  
  
"...Darling~" Hers was a whisper.  
  
And like they had done in a previous life, they drifted towards one another and tenderly kissed.  
  
Head and horn touching, they continued looking deep into one another. "...Hey. Darling?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the book about?"  
  
He continued looking into her eyes, before breaking down into laughter. Zero Two stayed close. "It's called 'To Zanarkand'. It's about this boy who got sent to another world by some monster named 'Sin'. But the story, the world building and the characters and their relationships, I  _love_  it. It's  _much_  more interesting than any of the stories I read back in Mistilteinn."  
  
She smiled. It's been a while since he's been this excited, she thought. "Does it have any pictures?"  
  
"...Oh, it  _does_  actually." He flipped to the back. "Apparently it was going to be a 'video game', but something called 'Second Impact' happened and the publisher made it into a book instead."  
  
Zero Two flipped through the glossy pages, taking in the art of various locations. Various people. She looked on in awe, as Hiro gave a gentle smile. "Looks like this book has something for both of us."  
  
"...Can you read it to me, darling?"  
  
He gave a knowing look towards her, grinning. "Of course!"  
  
She rested on him, as he started from the top. "'Listen to my story. This... may be our last chance.'"  
~~~

  
  
_'...It's not your fault, Ash.'_  
  
Kaworu shot up, tears running down his face.  
  
The only sound in the room was the incessant buzzing of Rei's phone.  
  
The phone  _stopped_  buzzing when she threw it against the wall.  
  
"...you're gonna have to get a new phone now."  
  
"...it's just the battery, hon." Positioning herself up, she looked towards her counterpart. With concern, as she wiped the tears from his face. "...it was a nightmare."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"...Involving her."  
  
"...yeah." He settled into her embrace. "...I... she said I did the right thing. But... i still feel so  _terrible_..."  
  
"...as you would. It's perfectly fine to feel this way, Kaworu. You're going through loss right now. It's understandable."  
  
"...I know. But... I feel like I'm the only one affected by all this."  
  
"...It can be like that. I didn't know her too well, unfortunately, but I can see how quickly  _you_  became friends. And... those relationships we form only make losing them harder. But that's no reason to  _not_  form those relationships. We had to learn that, didn't we?"  
  
"...and I wanted to show her that... I saw a lot of myself in her, Rei... Maybe that's why."  
  
"...I think she saw  _you_  as more than a friend as well."  
  
"...she  _quoted_  at me. I  _know_  she did. And I told her my heart was only for you. But she knew  _that_  as well."  
  
"...did she see the part of me in you?"  
  
"...Yeah. It's almost like we have a metaphysical beacon saying 'We're taken'."  
  
She gave a small smile. "...I know how much this has affected you, Kaworu. I will help you bear this emotion. Like I've done before. Like you've done with me. Because I love you."  
  
"...thank you, Rei. I... I love you too."  
  
"Come here." She wrapped him up further, slightly melding together as they usually do. A hand ran through his hair. "If you need a day off, I'm sure Misato will understand."  
  
"...There's a lot of stuff to do, isn't there?"  
  
"Indeed. We will probably be called upon today. In fact, we've already being called upon." A glance to the phone.  
  
Kaworu suddenly remembered something. "...Oh, right. Rei? When... I was retrieving the Lance of Longinus, Lilith...  _spoke_  to me."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "She didn't do anything to you, did she?"  
  
"No, we had a small discussion. About our relationship. And... she gave me a gift of peace."  
  
Rei tilted her head, prompting him to continue.  
  
"...she... offered me a part of herself. 'So that you may give your partner the gift of life'."  
  
Rei paused for thought.  
  
Before she started laughing. "Of  _course_  Lilith would give you  _that_  power. Did she also threaten to destroy you if you did me wrong?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's her alright." A smirk. "Though... you know what that means, right?"  
  
"...That I have to start using protection?"  
  
Rei lost her composure and broke into an immature giggle. "Not if you don't want to, unless you want to be extra safe. And  _boring_. There's a reason why the  _only_  medication Asuka and I take is a contraceptive."  
  
He glanced sideways, a blush creeping up.  
  
"...And of course, that means something else, doesn't it my fish?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
A gentle smile, as she ran a hand over him. "We have all the time in the world, don't we? Thanks to Zeruel's gift."  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"...So lets take our time. And... when we decide it's time~"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"...Y'know, I expected at this point you be  _less_  embarrassed by this sort of stuff."  
  
"...I'm still trying to come to terms with her...  _gift_ , Rei."  
  
"It has lightened the mood, I hope."  
  
"...It has, admittedly."  
  
A smile. "Then I've succeeded." And a kiss. "We can decide on those things later. Should we get to NERV and see what's up?"  
  
"...Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
"Good fish."  
  
She put the battery back in her phone and it powered on immediately, revealing 4 missed phone calls from the commander.  
  
And it would've been  _five_  missed phone calls, had she not picked up. "I apologise Misato, but we were slightly busy."  
  
_"Is this busy, or_ bi-zay _?"_  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
_"If I say yes, we'd be here all day."_  Deadpan over the line.  _"Do you two want to take the day off today?"_  
  
"We'll be fine, Misato. We'll be at NERV by 10."  
  
_"Works for me. See ya then_."  
  
The phone clicked off.  
  
"She thought we were doing it, wasn't she?"  
  
"...Any other time we  _would_  be doing it."  
~~~

  
  
The monoliths illuminated. Instead of this being a meeting of Oversight, this was a meeting between all the organs of the United Nations. The heads of the Secretariat, General Assembly, International Court, Security Council, Economic Council, Trusteeship Council, and with Kaji representing the Oversight Committee as a whole.  
  
_"Misato Katsuragi, explain to us what happened."_  
  
With military precision, she answered. "Midnight of the 30th, Pacific Standard Time, SEELE sent a single rogue Evangelion through a Dirac Rift, unlike any other Evangelion we had seen. After decimating the cities of Las Vegas and Los Angeles, it transported itself via Dirac methods to Tokyo-3, where it was engaged by three of our Evangelion. Using additional methods we are only now investigating, it managed to get the upper hand on Units 01 and 02, disabling them and capturing their pilots.  
  
The pilot of Unit-00, and a pilot of Unit-03 launched a two pronged attack; using the Lance of Longinus and sacrificing Unit-00, they were able to effectively disable the rogue Unit and recover the pilots, including the pilot of the rogue Unit. Unfortunately, due to the method of the rogue Unit's attack, Units 00, 01 and 02 are out of commission until further notice."  
  
Murmurs.  
  
_"This..._ other _pilot. What is their status?"_  
  
"Due to injuries sustained during the recovery process, the pilot of the rogue Unit passed away shortly after she was recovered. We believe this pilot was an unwilling agent of SEELE, the same one NERV was in intermittent contact with. Through classified means, they contacted NERV on multiple occasions, ostensibly in an attempt to warn us."  
  
_"And why was that not effective?"_  
  
"The information we obtained from this agent was mostly esoteric in nature, and ended up impossible to connect to worldly events without utilising otherwise allocated resources. The only helpful clue that was given was a reference to the Book of Exodus; chapter 12, verse 12. It was a reference to Passover, which in retrospect is an apt description of what happened.  
  
But this information was marred by a few issues; not only did they give us this information a  _day_  before the incursion, too little time to enact protective measures not otherwise in place, they did not give us  _any_  information about  _where_  they would appear, the  _mechanisms_  of their action or even  _when_  it would happen. The situation was further exasperated by the fact the rogue Unit first appeared in the United States, a country that, as you know, had  _no_  capability to respond to such a threat."  
  
The monoliths debated among themselves for a minute, before the Secretariat responded.  
  
_"We agree that it was impossible for your branch of NERV to respond effectively to an American incursion. The timespan was too small, and you lacked the resources. Even the Massachusetts branch would have struggled to respond effectively due to these same limitations, even_ if _they had a working Evangelion."_  
  
Thus spoke the General Assembly,  _"And we agree that you, as commander, did everything in your power to stop an enemy you had little knowledge on, despite how damaging it was to Project E. We are satisfied with your debrief, and we commend you for your actions, Commander. We will look into increasing the resources allocated to NERV by the United Nations so that you may swiftly return to your duties in protecting this planet."_  
  
Commander Misato gave a bow. "Thank you, your excellencies."  
_'Shit, that went well. Didn't quite expect that.'_  She thought.  
  
_"Our main concern does not lie with NERV. It lies with the Oversight Committee."_  
  
The spotlight moved from Misato to Kaji.  _"Ryoji Kaji, you are a member of the United Nations Oversight Committee, correct?"_  
  
"That is correct, your excellency."  
  
_"We find the fact that the Oversight Committee, an organisation established to_ prevent _such incursions from SEELE and other such groups, would allow something as significant as this to happen."_  
  
"If I may, your excellency, our ability to halt SEELE is limited by the Earth. We had determined SEELE had begun operations on Mars, and they were using Dirac technology to launch incursions."  
  
_"We understand this, but surely there would have been Earthbound operatives."_  
  
"Indeed. Yesterday, an Oversight backed operation took place, 0900 hours. This Earthbound SEELE operative we targeted was a double agent of Oversight, Oversight 006 to be precise. During the operation, we discovered several SEELE related documents and data, but 006 took his life and detonated his household before we could get any significant data. In total, approximately 13 gigabytes of files and four paper documents were recovered, and were in the middle of analysis by partners of Oversight before SEELE launched their recent incursion."  
  
Discussion and murmurs.  _"Did anyone in Oversight have contact with this agent_ NERV _was in contact with?"_  
  
"No."  
  
Yet more discussion and murmur.  _"We will discuss about Oversight at a later time. We do hold deep concerns about the effectiveness of your organisation, however_. _"_  
  
And with that, they disappeared, and the lights loudly illuminated.  
  
"Someone got told off." Prodded Misato. "Kinda bullshit though, I thought Oversight didn't  _have_  official leaders."  
  
"They don't have leaders, but they have scapegoats." He deadpanned. "If I was cynical, I'd say they gave you a  _lot_  of leeway with what happened."  
  
"Trust me, I was surprised myself." A deadpan back.  
~~~

  
  
"Eliza, what languages do you understand?"  
  
Thinking.  _"By default I use Japanese, however I can also understand and interpret German, Chinese, English and Russian."_  
  
An eyebrow. "How about  _programming_  languages?"  
  
Another thought.  _"C. It was the language you created me in."_  
  
A smirk. "Makes sense. Though I wonder something, do you think I could dictate to you a program and you run it?"  
  
_"I don't see why not."_  She seemed almost amused.  
  
"Alright, lets start with something simple. You might have to do some interpretation of what I say, cause I won't say every single damn symbol a standard C program requires."  
  
_"Okay mother!"_  
  
A smile. "Include library 'standard IO'. Begin function 'main'; Void input, integer output."  
  
Eliza's eyes glanced to the ground as she processed.  _"Done. Line one of function 'main'."_  
  
Ritsuko gave a chuckle. "Eliza, what's your standard out?"  
  
_"Uhh... Standard Output is spoken, however I can redirect it with an appropriate directive."_  
  
"Huh, that's convenient."  
  
_"That means I can say whatever you want!"_  
  
"Heh. Kinda like a parrot."  
  
_"What's a parrot?"_  
  
A smirk. "I'll show you later, Eliza. Line one of function 'main'."  
  
_"Line one of function 'main'."_  
  
"Declare short, I, end directive."  
  
_"Short I declared. Line two of function 'main'."_  
  
"For: I is zero, I less than four, step one."  
  
_"...Step 1?"_  Eliza craned her head.  
  
"Add one to I every loop."  
  
_"...Oh, like I + 1 or I++?"_  
  
"Exactly. It's a less clunky way of saying it."  
  
_"Huh. Guess that's a new alias. Line three of function 'main', for I."_  
  
"Printf, begin quote, 'Hello world!', end quote, end directive, end for."  
  
_"Line four of function 'main'."_  
  
"Return, zero, end directive, end function 'main', end program."  
  
Eliza quickly processed this.  _"What would you like to save your program as, mother?"_  
  
"Will it be a source or a program?"  
  
_"Both. I'll compile it afterwards."_  
  
"Name it 'hello'."  
  
_"Code saved as Hello.c. Program successfully compiled as Hello.elz."_  
  
"...You made your own file extension?"  
  
_"Yep! Not like you could run this program on any other computer."_  
  
"Not like we could even  _retrieve_  this program from your brain."  
  
_"Even so, I like having things all orderly."_  
  
"Makes sense. You were a computer, after all."  
  
" _Based on the fact I can still write programs_  in my mind, _I still_ am  _a computer in some aspects_."  
  
"...You've become much more than a computer to me, Eliza."  
  
_"...I know. Your daughter. And I know I still have a lot more to learn before I can become more like you and Rei."_  
  
Ritsuko gave her a look.  
  
And Eliza gave her a hug.  _"You're getting emotional again, mother."_  
  
Ritsuko returned the favour, her voice becoming a whisper. "...You must realise, Eliza, how...  _afraid_  I am to become a mother."  
  
_"...Was_ your _mother unsatisfactory?"_  
  
"...It wasn't that. Sure she worked herself to the bone and didn't leave much time for me, but we still had a good relationship. We still wrote and talked to each other, and I still helped her with her own creation. It was... how she left. And... w-what she-"  
  
_"Did? Rei told me about that, when we were in Rogue-00. I didn't understand what she meant, but I knew with how she reacted it wasn't anything good."_  
  
Ritsuko held her daughter slightly tighter. "...i'll tell you later, okay? You still have a lot to learn. And... you don't need to know that yet."  
  
_"Okay mama."_  
  
A sad smile. "Run program 'hello.elz'."  
  
_"Hello world! Hello world! Hello world! Hello world! Process exited with status 0."_  
  
Ritsuko broke out into giggles. "Now that's adorable."  
  
"I see you're bonding with your daughter."  
  
_"Hi Rei! Mama’s programming me!"_  
  
"Much like I did you?"  
  
_"More refined, but then again she_ did _make me."_  
  
"Alongside Maya. She played a role in your creation as well."  
  
_"Indeed!"_  
  
"Ritsuko, do you know where Misato is?"  
  
"Did she call you out of bed again?" A raised eyebrow. "I think she was in a meeting with the UN."  
  
"...Well  _that_  would've been fun."  
  
"It's not fun, is it?"  
  
"Nope. I'll see you later, Eliza!"  
  
_"Bye Rei!"_  
~~~

  
  
Meeting done, her first order of business was to visit the other pilot pair, now that they should have woken up.  
  
"Shinji, Askua?"  
  
"...Yeah Misato?"  
  
Misato gave them both a long deserved hug. "...I'm so glad you two are alright. I... i wouldn't know what to do if i lost  _all_  of you."  
  
"...Hey, it's alright, Misato. We... we know that something like that could happen anytime we sortie."  
  
"...Well you won't be sortieing for a while. Units 00, 01 and 02 are out of commission, on account of their resident souls-"  
  
"Not being so resident anymore? Ritsuko briefed me on that last night."  
  
"...So you know then?"  
  
"Yeah... Do you think we can see them?"  
  
Misato looked at Shinji. "Are you alright to walk, Shin?"  
  
Nodding. "I wasn't injured, I just haven't been bothered to get out of bed."  
  
"Lazy." Misato prodded. "C'mon, we're visiting your folks."  
~~~

  
  
_"So what are you gonna do with this Evangelion?"_  
  
It was a fair enough query from Eliza. They had recovered  _all_  the Evangelion, even the rogue Unit they were fighting against. The bustin' machine ticked rapidly like a Geiger counter in Chernobyl.  
  
"We were able to recover  _seven_  people from this Evangelion. But I believe there are still so many other souls embedded within it."  
  
_"How will we get them out?"_  
  
"Not easily. If it's indeed true it could use souls as fuel, then we're practically sitting on a bomb. At the very least, it doesn't activate without a pilot."  
  
_"That's great."_  
  
"You would think, but we don't know  _how_  this even works. It has some oddly layered core, most likely to store all the souls it takes, but there's no suggestion the  _Evangelion itself_  uses it like  _our_  regular designs." Turning, "Any ideas, Maya?"  
  
She thought, as she looked over this machine. "What if we take out the entry plug and try interfacing with the dummy?"  
  
"If it did not use a core, how would our interfaces be able to interact with it?"  
  
Yet more thinking.  _"Does the entry plug used have any suggestion?"_  
  
"The plug was determined to be similar in design to our designs. Single seat cockpit, butterfly controls."  
  
"...What about the  _pilot_?" Spoke Maya, dour. "What's to say they weren't modified to be able to pilot?"  
  
Grim thoughts from Ritsuko. "We haven't performed a proper autopsy on the pilot yet. That's on the itinerary for tomorrow."  
  
_"That and figuring out what to do with this Evangelion."_  
  
"...Well, we have to figure out a way of getting those souls out of there."  
  
"...Would they even return to their bodily form once we do that?"  
  
"...I would only hope."  
  
Ritsuko's phone went off. "Misato wants to see us."  
~~~

  
  
"You  _what_ , Misato?"  
  
"Since we aren't doing much, I thought it would be good to allow our new guests to catch up on what they missed."  
  
"...And you intend to do this by  _showing them the Laserdiscs._ "  
  
"Yes. Up until episode 15 it's accurate enough. And beyond that it'll just show them what  _could_  have happened. Might even want to show Eliza that. Help her learn."  
  
"...And what are  _you_  gonna do?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of distracting our pilots with some more Franxx. I'd include Hikari in this, but she hasn't seen  _any_  of it  _and_ she's off today. Presumedly doing  _something_  with Toji." A sigh. "Which is fair enough, I suppose. Poor girl. Probably doesn't want anything to do with Evangelion for a while."  
  
"...Do you really think it's a good idea to show them what happened?"  
  
"They deserve to know, don't they? And there's so much shit that happened with all of us, especially _after_  the Laserdiscs diverged. It probably won't even begin to cover it."  
  
Ritsuko gave her a look. "Alright. I'll set up the spare Laserdisc player in your office and get them to watch. I don't think we have any great notes from it anyway."  
  
"You and Maya probably drank through it all." She deadpanned.  
  
"With what happened, we're surprised we got out with our livers intact." She deadpanned back. "The Ultradisc player is in my lab, the Franxx discs should be there too."  
~~~

  
  
It was only  _after_  they had all gathered there that they realised  _none_  of them knew how to operate the mechanical abomination known as the Ultradisc™ plater.  
  
"Uhh... Anyone know enough about tech to get this working?"  
  
Kaji and the pilots all looked to Asuka. She rolled her eyes as she started flicking through the manual. "Of course you get the one with the electrical engineering degree."  
  
"Seems kind of obvious, Asuka." Rei deadpanned.  
  
As Asuka began startup procedure, they were graced with the presence of a couple. "Mind if we join?"  
  
"Oh, Zero Two! Yeah feel free, we're just about to start watching your show again."  
  
"...Our show?" Hiro hobbled in, supported by a cane.  
  
"...You alright there Hiro?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The nurses cleared me. They seemed rather surprised how quickly I healed."  
  
" _I'm_  surprised you healed quickly, darling."  
  
"Well, if you're both Nephilim, as Rei suggested, that would be one of the gifts you were given."  
  
"...Nephilim?"  
  
"I think it's this world's equivalent of what  _we_ are."  
  
"Pretty much." Said Rei. "You're part Klaxosaur, part human; we are part Progenitor, part human."  
  
"...Progenitor?"  
  
"...Maybe  _they_  should watch the Laserdiscs as well, to get caught up on our world." Asuka deadpanned, as she continued debugging.  
  
"... _Laserdisc_?"  
  
Misato rolled her eyes. "We  _really_  have to make a pamphlet or something. 'So you're trapped in our world: a survival guide'."  
  
"If anything, Misato, this world seems  _better_  than  _our_  world. Only thing it really lacks is our friends."  
  
"...Kinda a raw deal, ain't it? We could see how much they meant to you."  
  
"...Did Zero Two tell you about this?"  
  
"No, no, we mostly figured most things out with what came through with you two." Misato looked over her shoulder. "Asuka, have you figured out the player yet?"  
  
Asuka winced as she read the instruction.  
  
The image on the screen appeared as soon as she whacked the top of it with a wrench, as she spoke with a mad calm. "This machine is an abomination of God. If it was living, I'd take it out back with a  _rifle_  like it was a horse with _five broken legs_."  
  
"It's working now though, isn't it?"  
  
"By some miracle,  _yes_." She continued deadpanning, as she put in the next disc. "It's like if Charles II of Spain was a machine; it repeatedly  _baffles_  me by continuing to work."  
  
"Most of our stuff is like that, you realise." Deadpanned Shinji. "Also I think one of the terminals is on fire."  
  
Asuka groaned, as she unplugged the smoking terminal. "Hey Rei! Catch!"  
  
It was thrown and caught with her AT-Field, where it harmlessly exploded. "Is there a hazardous waste disposal nearby?"  
  
Misato pointed out a chute. "The sign that says "Hazardous waste disposal". It's not a standard feature but Ritsuko insisted we get it."  
  
"...You know most people will say you are  _all_  insane." Hiro was flat.  
  
To a shrug from Kaworu, "It comes with piloting."  
  
"I mean, I don't think we're  _that_  insane."  
  
"That's probably true." Thought Asuka, as she nonchalantly plugged in a spare terminal from a cabinet of spare terminals, aptly labeled "Spare Terminals". "Your Franxx machines seem powered by  _sex_ , why couldn't  _our_  Evangelion be powered by that? Instead it's powered by our insanity!" Half joking she was with her derision.  
  
"Well  _now_  we might  _have to_  make it powered by sex, as you say. We're working on it with Massachusetts."  
  
"One of the many projects you've dumped on poor R&D." Deadpanned Rei.  
  
"We pay them. Plus I put our other development projects on hold. Priority now is to implement the dual pilot system from the Franxx into the Evangelion."  
  
"Wait, you  _stole_  Doctor Franxx design?"  
  
"Copyright doesn't transcend dimension, Zero Two. Plus we're not calling it the Franxx design, cause I don't find  _him_  too pleasant.  _We_  named it the Nagisa-Akagi Core Substitute System, after Kaworu and Ritsuko came up with the design. And because we didn't want Massachusetts claiming the glory."  
  
"...NACSS? I mean it rolls of the tongue and  _kinda_  sounds like Franxx." Thought Hiro.  
  
"Maybe when we get around to it,  _you two_  could pilot."  
  
"We haven't even seen the whole show and we can tell they've been through a lot of shit." Asuka deadpanned. "Would they  _want_ to pilot?"  
  
"I mean, I don't mind." Zero Two shrugged. "Otherwise I wouldn't have piloted the 'Evangelion' in the first place. If anything, we might be able to teach you lot how to pilot with  _two_  pilots, instead of this odd core system you have."  
  
"We can discuss that sort of stuff later. For now lets watch your show." Spoke Misato.  
  
And so they all sat down to watch their show.

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 6

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)  
Zero Two (Z) Hiro (H)  
  
**Exeunt:**  
Ritsuko  
Maya

 

##  2.16: Days of our Lives

 

_Love Story_  
H: "Man that's  _odd_ , listening to  _yourself_  speak."  
S: "You get used to it."  
Z: "Sounds like us, doesn't it darling?"  
H: "Beast and the Prince, yeah. I remember that."  
Kaj: "That's the picture book, right?"  
H: "Yeah. We were redrawing it actually."  
Zero Two giggled. "Maybe we should draw it again. I doubt our drawings made it into this world."  
M: "Wasn't the book in a previous episode?"  
Kaw: "Ah, but it would be better to make your own version. One with the ending you two want."  
Z: "Pretty much what we did originally, Ash."  
He fell quiet. Rei went for his hand.  
A: "Man, that Lehmann class really fucked you hard, didn't it?"  
Z: "I thought it was amazing the birdcage survived, honestly."  
They saw the ruins of Plantation 13.  
R: "Obviously a deity smiled on you. That sort of luck is uncanny."  
H: "Maybe the universe decided to cut us a break. Funnily enough, the month or so we spent in the ruins of Mistilteinn, I remember them quite fondly."  
Z: "They were quite nice, weren't they? A small breather in our hectic and miserable lives."  
S: "Well lets hope your lives are less miserable here."  
Z: "So far they are, so don't you worry yourselves."

  
  
"Huh, a  _new_  opening." Bemused Kaji.  
  
"Still using the same song though. If they could afford to make a new opening, why wouldn't they use a different song?"  
  
"Though it's not like this song was that bad to begin with, wasn't it Asuka?"  
  
Zero Two grimaced at some of the people depicted in the OP.  
  
"Nine Alpha wasn't that bad in the end, Zero Two." Hiro cooed. "Even though he  _was_  pretty bad to start off with."  
  
"Is that a spoiler for later?"  
  
"I mean, it probably is. Considering this is  _our lives_."  
  
"That's  _still_  odd. How there's  _somehow_  a recollection of  _us_."  
  
"As I said, you get used to it. At least, by the sounds of it, yours is more accurate."  
  
"We had  _two_  of those 'recollections'." Kaworu began. "One diverged so much after the 15th episode, the  _world ended_. And one was so divergent from the start, out of the 4 movies-"  
  
"If we count the nonexistent one." Spoke Rei.  
  
"If we count  _that_ , the world would have ended  _twice_. Maybe even  _thrice_."  
  
"Yeah, it's frankly  _amazing_  how easily this world could end."  
  
"I'd think it was  _fucking terrifying_ , but y'know." Deadpanned Kaji. "I feel this OP has several metaphors and foreshadows."  
  
"You'd be correct." Thought Kaworu. "They're focusing a lot on you two, Hiro and Zero Two."  
  
"This show is  _all_  them, though. It might as well be called 'How Zero Two got in Hiro's pants'."  
  
Misato's sardonic remark caused  _all_  to laugh. "Makes sense for  _our_  show, I suppose." Thought Hiro.  
  
"Even though I don't remember  _actually_  doing that with you." Zero Two poked her tongue out.  
  
Kaworu thought as he saw the last part of the OP, how both Zero Two and Hiro faded away.  
_"You have low hopes as well?"  
"Yeah. Maybe that's how they got here."_  
~

  
  
_Orbital_  
Kaj: "I'd say  _orbital_  was a bit more than  _aerial_."  
Kaw: "It shows their immense power. How they have the capability to run such a sprawling orbital fortress."  
R: "Like  _our_  SEELE, except I'd say our SEELE had  _more_  power."  
M: "You don't control an entire planet without immense power."  
H: "Wait, your conspiracy controls a planet?"  
A: "Pretty much. Mars."  
H: " _Mars?!"_  
M: "I think Zero Two mentioned how similar our conspiracies were."  
Z: "Yeah, it sounded suspiciously familiar. But saying it  _now_  would be a spoiler, wouldn't it?"  
H: "Considering  _we_  didn't find out until the last minute."  
M: "Maybe they'd have more pilots if they  _didn't throw Franxx at the enemy like they were the Red Army."_  
Z: "Yeah, they weren't exactly the most friendly bunch."  
A: "We  _still_  don't really know  _what_  they need Gran Crevasse and Hringhorni for, other than some theorising by Kaji."  
H: "We didn't really know either."

  
  
_Ruins_  
Kaw: "It's pretty amazing how you  _still_  managed to live in such ruins."  
Z: "We had  _some_  aid, but they were pretty hands off for a while."  
H: "Though I think when Kokoro started thinking about having a child, they cut off their little experiment. What  _were_  they trying to accomplish by isolating us, anyway?"  
Kaj: "Sounds to me they wanted to teach you some independence from APE. I don't know  _why_ , considering it goes against their entire modus operandi."  
M: "And yeah, I'd say in that situation it would be right to cut off whatever experiment was done  _before_  the pilots started breeding with one another."  
A: "Pfft.  _We_  have partners, Misato. We'll just breed with  _them_!"  
M: "You're not helping their case, Asuka." She deadpanned.  
R: "Or  _ours_."  
M: "Remember if you have one before you're 24, I get to name it."  
S: "Does that apply to  _them_  now?"  
M: "I gotta stop you guys from doing it  _too_  young, don't I?"  
Kaj: "Not that it's too much of a block if they  _really_  wanted to."  
Hiro meanwhile was turning strawberry, of course Zero Two's amorous look wasn't helping. "You guys are very...  _liberal_  when it comes to  _that_  talk, aren't you? If we talked like this back in our world, we would've been berated  _hard_."  
A: "It's one of our coping mechanisms, y'know? Sure it's probably not healthy to do it like they do on the Discovery Channel almost every night, but it's damn better than using alcohol or other drugs."  
R: "It's great when your brain makes the drugs for you, isn't it?"

  
  
_Austerity_  
S: "So you guys had to fend for yourselves for a while?"  
H: "We managed. They gave us supplies like food and fuel, at least. I quite liked it actually."  
Z: "Yeah, I thought it quite fun."  
Kaw: "If anything, it would've been a nice break from having to constantly be on call to pilot."  
R: "I imagine  _we'll_  be getting a bit of a break  _now_."  
M: "Yeah probably. Early reports from Massachusetts indicate they can build a NACSS compliant system by February, but we're looking to get that sped up by a lot."  
A: "And how much is a lot?"  
M: "Early prototype builds by some time next week, deployment by the end of January."  
Kaji gawked at the sheer speed. "...Bit fast, isn't it?"  
M: "We  _need_  the Evangelion, Kaji. I'm even thinking of getting the NACSS system in the  _rogue_  Unit."  
Kaj: "...you  _what_?"  
M: "Think about it. Makinami's idea might be feasible with such an Evangelion. Ritsuko suggested it might have immense power with all the souls it has within it."  
A: "Surely we could talk about nuking SEELE  _after_  the show."  
S: "Of course, that's if we remember."

  
  
_Ration_  
S: "Though yeah, water quality would've become a problem quickly."  
Kaj: "As Hiro said though, if you filter it appropriately it should be fine. That's one of the key skills you need when surviving on limited resources. When it starts _running out_ , though.  _Then_  filtering doesn't really do much."  
R: "By the looks of it, Mitsuru's still hiding his emotions from you, Hiro."  
H: "Yeah, that's him alright.  
Z: "I'd say he got  _better_  when they swapped him with Kokoro."  
A: "Even  _we_  could see that, and we're merely  _voyeurs_  into your lives."  
H: "I don't miss the rations they gave us, though."  
M: "You're not a soldier until you have to survive on a military ration."  
Kaw: "Of course, military rations generally have  _some_  thought put into them, cause you want to keep the morale up. I don't even know what that brown sludge could be."  
Z: "It was some vaguely meat thing, according to the tin. Even though it tasted more of  _miso_  than meat."  
Kaj: "At least you had  _some_  sort of meat."  
Z: "Debatable." She deadpanned. "The chocolate ration was alright, at least, though I still preferred the honey. Shame they only gave us a sachet a day."

  
  
_Temperature_  
Kaw: "I find it interesting you were able to check her temperature using  _your forehead_."  
Zero Two shrugged. "I think it's related to those abilities you mentioned. Never really thought about  _why_  I had those powers, just that I did."  
A: "Nephilim are like that. God knows what they could do."  
Z: "Do you two share the same awkwardness?"  
Rei was the one to shrug. "We got better with our friend's help. Though we can  _still_  be a bit odd at times."  
S: "Not like that's  _bad_."  
R: "Indeed. It's one of the things that make us unique."  
Kaj: "And even after this isolation you're  _still_  praying to 'Papa'."  
Zero Two snorted. "I wasn't."  
H: "And they  _were_  providing for us. They were just a bit more distant."  
M: "It  _does_  look like they were trying to teach you a degree of discipline and independence. With you lot having to do pretty much  _everything_."  
Z: "I'd say that was accurate. I think that was the plan all along; I'm pretty sure APE didn't have much input into this little experiment."  
S: "It was Franxx, wasn't it?" He deadpanned.  
Z: "Eeyup."  
M: "Typical."

  
  
_Leaf_  
Kaw: "I'd say Miku's statement was accurate. You have seemed to turn a new leaf."  
Z: "Well, it's not like we could just lounge around and let the caretakers handle everything. We actually had to take care of ourselves for once."  
A: "A foreign concept to you guys, I'm sure. And for once, Futoshi's  _not_  eating."  
H: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was going through some stuff."  
Z: "No one believed he was  _actually_  dieting."  
M: "And they've probably been eating that same ration shit for  _weeks_."  
Z: "Yeah, even someone like Futoshi would eventually tire of it. Actually, he never really ate too much after Gran Crevasse, did he darling?"  
H: "...Yeah, he didn't. I think."  
R: "I suggest, Asuka, it might be a good idea to be more  _sensitive_. Since, y'know, that's their  _friend_."  
A: "Oh. Right." She grew bashful.

  
  
_Experiment_  
Z: "As I said."  
S: "...Why does Franxx want to teach them independence? I thought he was in with APE."  
Kaj: "Obviously not as hard as we thought, if he's subverting them like this."  
Kaw: "...Maybe he plans a coup. Teach the unique group of Franxx pilots some independence, give them a taste of freedom. Then use them to fight against APE."  
Z: "Hmm. How close do you think they are, darling?"  
H: "I'd say they're on  _a_  track."  
A: "Not like we have the full picture yet."  
M: "We probably won't until the end of the series, and even then."  
H: "How much is in this show of ours?"  
Misato thought. "We counted 24 episodes of 24 minutes each. We're at episode 16, episode 1 ended with your first sortie  _and_ kiss with Hiro."  
Zero Two seemed to run through the timeline in her mind. "Okay, yeah I know where we're at."  
Kaj: "Of course, the episodes don't have  _everything_. That was true even with  _our_  show."  
H: "Yeah, there was quite a bit that happened in the month after Gran Crevasse."  
Z: "Pretty hectic, actually. There was a bit of panic initially, once we realised the caretakers weren't around anymore and the only thing we'd get were a certain set of rations. That's when I decided to be a  _little_  bit more responsible."  
R: "Just a little bit?"  
Z: "Just a bit."

  
  
_Standby_  
S: "And  _still_  eager for the Franxx?"  
H: "Considering our  _lives_  were Franxx."  
M: "Would be kinda hard to get rid of that thinking."  
A: "Hell, it's taken  _us_  a bit to get rid of that thinking."  
Kaw: "Even though we can  _still_  be quite eager to pilot. As Goro said. Its like dancing with death every sortie."  
A: "But that's  _fun_. Nothing like almost dying to make you feel alive."  
R: "I dunno. I definitely like  _not_  dying myself." She deadpanned. "Mitsuru and Kokoro are developing their relationship further."  
Kaw: "I'd say a haircut was a metaphor. Showing them ever gradually getting physical with one another."  
Kaj: "They're gonna do it. They foreshadowed it... 9 episodes ago."  
S: "And now we know there's  _more_  episodes."  
Zero Two raised an eyebrow at Hiro, evidently deciding  _not_  to tell them.  
S: "This is also so he can start crafting a new mask for himself, right? Instead of using his more stoic, aloof mask."  
Kaw: "Indeed. With a ragged and rough haircut like that, one that's quite a ways away from his previously slicked back look, he's trying to establish a new identity for himself. One more fitting of his newfound outlook; instead of basing himself around his grudge over you, he's forgiven you, and is looking to become who he  _wants_  to be."  
H: "...Yeah, we had a bit of a mixed relationship."  
M: "We know for a fact your estrangement was through no fault of your own."  
H: "...You saw that?"  
Z: "...Yeah, we did." A smile. "It's funny, actually... it was one of the things that helped me remember."  
R: "...We know that memories like that are never really gone. I know this better than anyone."  
H: "...Ah Mitsuru." He was melancholic. "I'm glad you realised that while I was still around."

  
  
_Adore_  
M: "...They are  _adorable_  together, aren't they?"  
Z: "...Yeah. They're a bit like that together. Kinda like us, eh darling?"  
M: "I'd say  _any_  couple that is meant to be acts adorably towards one another. I know I  _still_  find myself gushing over my pilot's relations."  
A: "Is that  _before_  or  _after_  our little  _bets_?"  
M: "Both. The fact that you two are so close that we  _do_  bets like that."  
H: "...These aren't the bets I'm thinking of, are they?"  
R: "How bold of Kokoro. I wouldn't have expected that of her."  
They turned from their little  _discussion_  to see Kokoro locking lips with Mitsuru.  
A: "Go girl!"  
Kaj: "Thank the Gods Futoshi isn't around to see this." He deadpanned.  
Z: "He got over it eventually."  
S: "I wouldn't think Mitsuru would expect or even know how to  _return_  this."  
Z: "Well yeah. It's not like they've had  _our_  experience with kissing."  
M: "He froze, what's with boys freezing during a kiss?"  
S: "When you don't expect it, your brain just sorta fries itself."  
H: "That's pretty accurate. Not that it helped poor Kokoro."

  
  
_The Fever_  
S: "So this fever is a common thing between pilots?"  
Z: "More or less. I think it had something to do with their development, though I'm not too sure."  
H: "I don't recall dealing with such fever." He pointed to his chest. "Then again, I've had to deal with worse."  
Z: " _And_ I gave you a part of myself, I'm sure that would help your immunity."  
M: "It makes sense you'd like sakura."  
Z: "Cause of the pink hair?"  
M: "I mean, that's the  _first_  thing one would think of, but I'd say it was more than that."  
Kaw: "The short lived beauty, maybe?"  
A: "Maybe the weather changing?"  
Z: "...No, you're right it's cause of the pink hair." She was flippant.  
Kaj: "I know for a fact sakura would bloom during spring, back before Second Impact. Now they just bloom whenever the weather's right."  
R: "It rarely is. Which only makes it  _more_  of a sight to behold."  
S: "I can see  _how_  something like your situation would be exciting."  
Z: "Considering it was the  _first_  time we had  _some_  independence from APE, and piloting. And it was after such a stressful time for  _all_  of us."  
Kaw: "It's almost like a vacation, at this point."  
Z: "You were  _still_  a bit hesitant, darling!"  
M: "God knows you aren't  _now_." She deadpanned.  
A: "Oh you're going bathing. Lemme guess, we get to peak on you."

  
  
_Peek_  
A: "Yep. Called it. Fucking Trigger." She muttered, through plenty of teeth.  
Almost all the men averted their eyes.  
Z: "I mean,  _I_  don't mind being shown like that. Dunno bout the other girls." A glance to her darling. "Also you should probably follow  _my_  advice."  
H: "...Oh." He glanced away, bashful.  
Z: "Don't worry, darling! You'll see me like that eventually!"  
Hiro's red tint only grew, as the women laughed and the men pretended to not listen.  
M: "We train them well, don't we girls?"  
R: "I'd say it's a small price to pay for them to get  _exclusive_  access."  
Kaw: "...Not helping Rei."  
R: "Don't let your Lilim urges get to you, fish."  
Kaw: "... _Still_  not helping."  
A: "It's not even like there's anything  _wrong_  with being naked around other women. Hell, even around  _men_  if they're your partner. It's the fact Trigger do this for nothing other than pimping out some teenagers to the audience."  
M: "Not like  _our_  show was immune to the occasional fanservice, Asuka. Remember the trip to the hot springs?"  
A: "I'd say that was more  _tasteful,_ they even gave us a  _towel_."  
M: "If anything, that scene showed off more of  _my_  assets than yours."  
A: "Although maybe I'm biased, cause that happened to us and it was somewhat accurate. Even the teasing we did to Shin-chan."  
S: "...And I wondered why you're so open about  _that_  with Misato. It went back quite a bit, didn't it?"  
M: "Eeyup." She teased.  
Z: "Though all this  _did_  happen, mind you. Course, it was a bit more innocent."  
R: "Not that the men know that."  
Z: "...I still remember seeing that grey in her hair, though."  
Kaworu perked up as much as he could without looking at the screen. "Would that be a side effect of whatever APE did to you?"  
Z: "Probably. I never really knew for sure."  
H: "...It would make sense, I suppose. I think Ikuno was really affected by that, whatever it was."

  
  
_Source_  
M: "You can look back now."  
S: "Thank the Gods."  
H: "Oh  _that_  was fun. Trying to get the water situation up to scratch."  
Kaj: "As long as you don't contaminate your water supply. You don't want to get cholera."  
Kaw: "I'm sure if it got to a stage where they were  _dying_ , the commanders would abort the experiment right then and there, damn whatever Franxx says."  
Z: "Well yeah, they weren't  _stupid_. They still monitored all we did, just didn't intervene until they had to."  
S: "Just goes to show how reliant you were on the caretakers, eh?"  
R: "Would've been effective. Credit where credit's due, Franxx's plan at teaching you independence seems effective. So far."  
H: "We had a lot more to learn, don't worry about that."  
Z: "Hopefully they learnt all that while we were gone."  
Kaj: "You'd hope that. If they kept this sort of attitude up, I'm sure they would continue learning."  
A: "Course, you would've learned these sort of  _basic_  life skills as  _children_  if you were living in  _our_  world."  
M: "Then again, it's a sense of control. Have them reliant on you for everything, and don't teach them how to be self sufficient."  
Kaw: "'Give a man a fish, you'll feed him for a day.  _Teach_  a man to fish, you'll feed him for a lifetime'.  
M: "Exactly. They'll just have to teach themselves. Thank God for books, then."

  
  
_Teach a fish to fish..._  
A: "Even  _fire_ , once you think about it, isn't that hard a skill to pick up."  
Kaj: "Don't even need too much. Flint and steel."  
Kaw: "Don't even need that. All you really need is a stick and some tinder."  
Z: "We just used a match. It was a part of the rations they gave us."  
Kaw: "Oh. That's a bit lazy."  
S: "Doesn't really teach you much as well."  
Zero Two shrugged. "We probably would've learnt it if we had to."  
S: "Breadmaking would also be a skill you'd want to learn for survival,  _also_  reasonably easy to pick up."  
A: "Maybe for you. Even  _with_  you showing me what to do, I could never get it as good."  
Shinji gave a small smile. "I thought yours was wonderful, Asuka. You make it with love, like I do."  
Asuka glanced away, bashful. "...baka."  
R: "I might not have caught  _that_  much fish. You'd want to leave a few for spawning."  
H: "We might've gotten a bit carried away, but there was  _so much_  fish! It was  _amazing_  how easy it was!" He gave an awkward chuckle as he claimed to have caught nothing. "For Zero Two and Goro at least."  
Z: "I  _still_  have to teach you how to fish, don't I? Once you get it, it's quite easy."  
Kaw: "It's good to see Ichigo had taught herself to treat you as an equal."  
Z: "Took her long enough. Though its not like they saw what  _you_  saw in me, eh darling?"  
H: "And all that happened. I'd say  _you_  guys have more of an idea of what goes on between us than they  _ever_  did."  
S: "Great how TV shows can do that."  
A: "Course, it gets a bit different when  _you_  become the star of the TV show."

  
  
_Buffet_  
M: "Actually looks like quite a nice spread."  
Z: "Not too bad for a bunch of first timers, eh Misato?"  
A: "It looks pretty good actually. I'd eat it."  
S: "Nothing like making your own food. Best thing about it, you can add your own special touch."  
Kaj: "Though adding your own flare comes  _after_  learning. I wouldn't expect  _too_  much for their first go."  
H: "Even so, it was quite nice." A small smile, as he recalled. "And yeah, Miku had a point. No use praying to Papa when  _you_ did it."  
R: "Little point praying to Papa anyway, though it was what you were taught."  
Kaw: "We know for a fact it can be kinda hard to 're-educate' ourselves, so to speak. Indoctrination can be like that."  
A: "Not even like Shinji  _or_  I was indoctrinated. We sorta just did it to ourselves, didn't we?"  
S: "Even so."  
Kaj: "I kinda find it odd you didn't fillet the fish."  
M: "Did they even scale it?"  
Z: " _I_  wouldn't find it hard to eat an unscaled fish, but we  _did_  scale it before cooking. It was in the book."

  
  
_Bulimia_  
S: "Not that it helps Futoshi not  _wanting_  to eat."  
A: "Yeah he probably  _does_  have something. Rits might know."  
Kaj: "I think he's somewhat bulimic. Maybe the stress has been getting to him and he doesn't feel like eating."  
M: "I thought bulimia was overeating  _and purging_ , not  _not wanting_  to eat."  
R: "Though  _not_  eating is a response to stress. I find it odd that him not eating was not an issue for the month prior."  
H: "...In retrospect, he had been eating less than usual... It really came to a head this dinner though."  
They saw as Zorome kept pushing, a plate smashing.  
H: "...He didn't exactly help the situation."  
Z: "...Zorome's a bit like that, isn't he?"  
Kaj: "I'm sure if Ritsuko was here, she'd warn us about trying to force food down your throat."  
And kept pushing.  
A: "Jesus  _Christ_  Zorome, don't just blurt information like that! You ask him about it  _in private_."  
M: "Jeez... it  _does_  sound like bulimia."  
Kaw: "...Then again, that fits how Zorome would handle it. He's definitely more...  _brash_  than most."  
And  _kept pushing._  
S: " _And_  physical. Though in a sense, he wants to help."  
A: "I can certainly see that, if Futoshi  _genuinely_  has a problem he's hiding, especially one like  _that_. Sure it's not crippling anxiety and depression like us, but it's still an issue."  
R: "One that could potentially lead to  _other_  issues."  
Kaj: "Must say, he's going about it in an odd way."  
H: "...yep. That's Zorome."

  
  
_Separation_  
They continued to wince as Futoshi forced himself.  
Z: "...I actually felt bad for Futoshi. I didn't  _know_  he was going through those sorts of stresses."  
H: "...None of us did."  
Kaw: "...None of you could know, could you? It's not like he told you."  
A: "...I can see, with how you previously lived, how this would've stressed you."  
Z: "...Yeah. I didn't mind it. You didn't either, eh darling?"  
H: "Yeah. The others though..."  
Z: "...There was always a little bit of underlying tension. But it never really got out in the open until this dinner."  
M: "...Papa sounds like they meant  _everything_  to them."  
H: "...They  _were_  everything. Especially to some..."  
S: "...Like Zorome. He's taking it hard, by the looks of it."  
H: "...Yeah. He was as stressed as Futoshi was."  
Kaj: "Sounds like it was a powder keg."  
R: "...and by the sounds of it, they're coming to terms with their morality as well."  
Z: "...Out of everything that APE did, what I  _despised_  them for was erasing the emotion of pilots with that yellow blood cell  _shit_."  
M: "Don't worry, we despise them for that as well."

  
  
_Friendship_  
S: "I somewhat expected you wouldn't be so stressed, Hiro."  
H: "Well, I have good support in Zero Two and everyone else. At least I still have you as a support, Zero Two."  
Z: "You sure do, darling!"  
A: "Ah, so you use  _our_  method with it. Working through the pain with love and fucking. Well, not the latter for you two, I'm  _genuinely surprised_  you didn't get around to that."  
S: "Probably would've been a bit inappropriate during that month."  
H: "Plus we still bunked in segregated rooms, like we usually did."  
M: "... _Really_? Even with them seemingly abandoning you, you didn't go hog wild?"  
Kaj: "You probably expected they'd still be watching."  
Z: "Yeah I kinda anticipated that. Not much privacy in Mistelltein. Shame."  
M: "Well  _that's_  fair enough, I suppose." An accusatory glance towards Asuka.  
R: "You could explain the others as well, as they had no knowledge of intercourse."  
Kaw: "At least until Kokoro found that pamphlet."  
R: "Even so, I wouldn't expect a pamphlet to give you the entire birds and bees."  
A: "Maybe it had some Ikea style diagram. 'Insert shaft A into slot B, repeat several times until satisfied and/or pregnant'."  
Z: "When you put it  _that_  way, it sounds kinda boring."  
H: "...At the very least, after all that happened after that dinner, we were able to reach an understanding. With ourselves."  
A: "And how there's more to life than the Evangelion? Don't worry, it took us a bit as well."  
Kaj: "Franxx."  
A: "Shit,  _Franxx_."  
M: "Course, your level head helped them all through that, Hiro. No wonder they originally chose you to lead your squad."  
He grew bashful. "...Thanks Commander."  
M: " _You_  can call me Misato as well, least outside of battle conditions."

  
  
_Resolution_  
A: "Now normally I'd deride that Futoshi's bulimia was bought up and solved within  _10 minutes_."  
Z: "The way the 'show' makes it out, it looked almost  _throwaway_."  
H: "Though then again, once we let all our anger and stress out,  _everyone_  seemed less pent up and stressed. And if this 'bulimia' was a consequence of that stress instead of something deeper, it makes sense once that stress was gone, it too would go."  
Kaj: "I'd say that makes sense. At least we get a reasonable explanation for once."  
R: "It helps we have some residents  _of_  this show to explain."  
Z: "I can see why you guys like discussing during these. It's  _fun_."  
They saw Hiro and Zero Two in the same room, lit by candlelight.  
M: "...Are you  _sure_  you two didn't get up to anything?"  
Z: "Trust me, I'd remember."  
Kaw: "I'm sure their white clothing say plenty about their relationship."  
S: "They probably didn't  _intend_  for that purity innuendo."

  
  
_The Beast and the Prince_  
A: "You  _remembered_  that book, Zero Two?"  
Nodding. "I promised myself that I wouldn't forget it. And... well, I didn't." She smirked. "Shame we didn't get to finish it before we kinda... well, stopped existing in our world."  
H: "...Shouldn't be too hard to remake it, eh Zero Two?"  
Z: "Definitely."  
M: "...Though it's kinda sad, as Hiro himself said."  
H: "...nothing stopping us from rewriting the ending  _we_  want. It's our story, isn't it?"  
Z: "...it was moments like this that we remembered most from then. Wasn't it darling?"  
H: "...yeah." He spoke soft, smiling soft. "No one else but you and me. Just enjoying one another's company."  
A: "...It's quite enjoyable. From one girl to another, Zero Two? One of my favourite feelings in this world is, after a long day, just being able to curl up to my Shinji. Feel his touch. His warmth."  
Shinji gave a small smile, as a hand went for her.  
R: "...I can vouch for that. I  _love_  that feeling."  
M: "Damn, you're good at making me want to just throw myself and Kaji in a bed."  
Z: "...Do you have other feelings like that?"  
Asuka thought. "Bathing in the blood of my enemies is a distant second."  
M: " _Aaaand_  that ruined it."

  
  
"You guys do know you missed someone? Someone I'd say was  _really_  important to the plot?"  
  
With all this gushing about their partners and how good it is to bed them, Kaworu was the only one who witnessed a Klaxosaur blue, almost human, girl. All the others saw was the credits. "Oh God damn it." Exclaimed Misato.  
  
"If the character's important enough, it'll appear in the next few episodes." Mediated Kaji.  
  
"...Though I did like that discussion." Mused Zero Two, as she looked longingly at a smiling Hiro.  
  
"...Thinking of trying that tonight, Zero Two?" Asuka raised her eyebrow.  
  
"...maybe." Now it was Zero Two's turn to be bashful. "You made it sound so  _good_ , Asuka."  
  
"That's cause it _is_ , and I wouldn't trade it for anything else."  
  
"...And that thing about bathing in your enemies blood?"  
  
"I probably overstated that a bit."  
  
"... _A bit?_ "  
  
"You don't become a veteran pilot without losing most of your sanity." Deadpanned Shinji. "Though you seem to be doing alright for yourself, Hiro. Maybe that dual pilot system  _would_  help with keeping one's sanity."  
  
"Plus, our insanity gives us more variety in life." Also deadpanned  _Rei_. "Course, to others, we're complete lunatics."  
  
"You guys aren't even  _insane_  by  _our_  standards." Flatly spoke the commander. "Sure your sense of humour is as dark as the night, and you're too reliant on your partners for emotional stability, and you're addicted to sex so badly it's practically legendary, and you're bloodthirst in the Evangelion-"  
  
"Are you going anywhere with this, Misato?" Deadpanned Kaji. "Cause I could apply most of that to  _you_  too."  
  
"Exactly. Not insane."  
  
With Hiro and Zero Two not convinced at all their benefactors have  _not_  gone mad long ago, the next episode started.  
~~~

 

##  2.17: Eden

 

_All good things..._  
Kaj: "That was a bit of a brief opening."  
A: "Not really too much to cover, I suppose."  
Kaw: "We can still see Kokoro interested in that pamphlet. Yet more foreshadowing."  
M: "At this rate, they might as well be hitting us over the head with a stick."  
S: "Then again, this show's been one for not entirely being subtle."  
~

  
  
_File_  
R: "Do you still have to file your horns, Zero Two?"  
Zero Two felt up her horns. "They look longer than usual to you, darling?"  
Hiro shook his head.  
A: "What are they even made of, anyway? Is it like a crystal or keratin or..?"  
Kaj: "It's probably pigmented keratin or something."  
Z: "Your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged. "I quite liked that little band Miku made me."  
H: "It did look  _really_  cute on you, Zero Two." A small smile. "Wonder if we can make something like that again."  
M: "I'm sure we have plenty of flowers in the Geofront."

  
  
_I'll have five Number 9s_  
A: "Great. It's  _him_."  
H: "Yeah, the 9s were pretty...  _antagonistic_ , towards us. At least  _before_  things went pear shaped."  
Z: "They were kinda  _always_  pear shaped, darling." She deadpanned. "There's a  _ton_  of things I want to talk about, but that would ruin the surprise for the rest of you, won't it?"  
A: "It's not even that he's necessarily  _bad_. He's just so damn  _smug_ , it's like he always thinks of himself as being mightier than thou."  
Kaw: "I imagine they were raised like that. They know full well their position in the ranks."  
R: "They're so highly ranked, they don't even have the standard  _ID_  you two have."  
M: "...I mean, they would, cause Zero Two was a 9, and her code was... well,  _zero two._ "  
She thought. "Y'know, now I think about it, I never found out their codes."  
H: "Though it's not like you were entirely friendly with the 9s, even before you left."  
Z: "Then again, before I met  _you,_  I wasn't really that friendly with  _anyone_."

  
  
_Breaking bread_  
S: "...They aren't gonna pull their weight, are they?"  
A: "Why would they?" She muttered dismissively.  
Kaw: "So APE have been continuing with their machinations in the background. Though I wonder, they have Gran Crevasse, so why would they continue gathering all the Franxx there?"  
R: "I imagine continuing to defend Gran Crevasse will sap at limited resources."  
Kaj: "I would think they weren't holding  _all_  the Franxx pilots within spitting distance of a Klaxosaur factory."  
Z: "Pretty sure they weren't. Cause  _that_  would be a bit idiotic."  
M: "Though I find it interesting APE has been allowing this. If they  _really_  wanted your Squad to regroup where they wanted, they would've forced you."  
H: "Doctor Franxx had quite a bit of influence within APE. I imagine Papa gave him plenty of leeway with us."  
A: "Considering the shit he did you the both of you." She muttered. Again.  
Z: "...Yeah, kinda puts a dampener on whatever good feelings we would've had for him."

  
  
_Playing human_  
R: "This conversation with him would have  _really_  tested your patience."  
M: "Would've tested  _any_  of us."  
A: "I probably would've thrown him through a tree long ago."  
Z: "Trust me, I would've taken  _immense_  pleasure in doing that."  
H: "...You did well handling him, Zero Two."  
Kaw: "...I'm sure any of us would've handled it the same way."  
S: "Unless they  _actually_  wanted to harm my partner."  
Kaj: "Knowing you lot, that'll be the  _last_  mistake they make." He deadpanned. "At least  _that_  night seemed alright."  
Z: "...Yeah. Those moments are some of my fondest memories." She said to Hiro's blush.  
M: "You're adorable together." She gushed. "Really does remind me of my other pilots."  
The Zero Two of the show parted the hair of Hiro.  
Kaw: "...Fascinating. Your interaction with him shaped him into a Nephilim."  
R: "...You wanted to become more human. And yet Hiro had become more like  _you_."  
Kaj: "That probably would've horrified you at the time."  
Z: "...I definitely thought that, at the time."  
H: "...I wouldn't change anything that happened, Zero Two."  
They shared a tender kiss.  
Asuka gave a soft smile. "Fuck what Blondie said. You're just like  _us_."

  
  
_Pictures of you_  
S: "...So eating the book made you remember it?"  
Z: "Kinda odd, but I don't question things like that."  
Kaj: "Sometimes I'd like to adopt that policy." He deadpanned.  
Kaw: "The logic is sound. Make it a part of you, you can never forget."  
_"Like our little soulbond."  
"Exactly, Rei."   
"...Or _their _soulbond."_  
Kaworu tuned his sense as the others discussed the drawings.  
The bond of Hiro and Zero Two was a perfect symphony; circling and spiralling around one another, in perfect step.  _"...Is_ this _how others knew about our bond?"  
"...I would think so. To me, their lights are intertwined. Two flares appearing as one."  
"...Fascinating. So a soulbond _is _visible to those who can see."  
"...Many things are visible to those who can see, fish."_ She deadpanned mentally.  
_"I worded that badly."_ A sense of amusement over the line.  _"Though it makes me wonder_ how _they bound themselves together."  
"...A side effect of the Franxx maybe? Or maybe something more dire? I know for a fact Zero Two's usage of her gifts is more instinctual, unknowing. She _knows _she has gifts, just not the_ mechanism _behind such. So I doubt they were soulbound of her own_ conscious _volition."  
"...Might be a good idea to discuss with them, do you think?"  
"I agree. I did promise to teach her."_  
They tuned themselves back to the real world.  
A: "-on't you worry yourself Hiro. It's better than what  _I_ can draw."  
M: "Better than most of us." She deadpanned. "Then again, we funnel our creativity into  _other_  things, don't we?"  
Hiro laughed bashfully. "I'm sure Zero Two could show me the ropes."  
Z: "Ahh, I like your drawing style though, darling. You draw it with heart, and that's all that matters."  
Shinji chuckled. "That's all that matters, in the end. As long as you put your heart into it. Like cooking."  
Kaw: "Or music. Or any other craft."  
A: "Hell, even  _programming_. Eliza's proof of that."

  
  
_Green Rei_  
Z: "She kinda has your hair, blue."  
R: "Rei. She does, doesn't she?"  
A: "Just in some odd green colour."  
Kaw: "We're one for odd hair colour." He deadpanned.  
Kaj: " _All_  the 9s have odd hair colour. You'd think they were the protagonists or something."  
Z: "I mean,  _my_  hair colour is a bit unique, least compared to most others. Then again, the person that found me had pink hair as well."  
Asuka raised an eyebrow at her remark. "Just wait till you watch a magical girl show." She deadpanned, and groaned, as she realised Kokoro left behind that all important pamphlet. "Fair enough, it's not like she knew she dropped it. But why did she have it in the first place? Did she not store it somewhere secure when she wasn't using it?"  
H: "She was enraptured by the idea. That booklet must've sounded amazing to her."  
M: "I mean, the idea  _can_  be enrapturing. Especially to women. Eventually you get this drive in you, and that must've started said drive in Kokoro."  
Kaj: "I would think it's a bit early to get that drive. Considering they're probably  _close_  to  _our_  pilot's ages."  
M: "Oh hell yeah. But you can never know when it awakens."  
Kaw: "I'm sure they'll report it to APE regardless. Reproduction would be on that long list of 'Don't teach the pilots', and they're well within their pockets."  
Z: "I'd say that was accurate."

  
  
_Groom_  
Z: "I kinda miss Mistilteinn, in a sense."  
H: "Despite everything, it was still our home, wasn't it? Even  _after_  it got destroyed."  
Kaw: "It's natural you two would've formed an attachment to that location. It's where you shared many intimate moments, between not only you two but your friends as well."  
R: "I'm sure your friends would feel the same way."  
M: "Heh, and now Kokoro is learning how good it is to feel love for someone."  
They saw as Kokoro became more... hands on.  _Very_  hands on, actually.  
A: "I'm guessing that's why she's practically  _molesting him_." She deadpanned.  
S: "Then again, not like any of them would  _know_  how to properly ask for it."  
Kaj: "Poor lad's  _terrified_ , he doesn't know what's going on."  
R: "She could at least take him out for dinner first."  
Z: "It's like she tried to do what  _I_  did." She noted.  
H: "...Yeah she  _is_  being a bit...  _direct_. I can understand Mitsuru being freaked out over this."  
Kaw: "Most people would, having their friend and partner suddenly try to bed you." He deadpanned.  
M: "...Jeez, I didn't mean it like  _that_. Least he stopped her."  
Most of the crew squirmed hard, as they found out  _Zorome_  was standing there  _witnessing_  this for God knows how long.  
H: "...Funny thing is, that didn't really affect their relationship in the long run."  
A: "They probably just needed to find a more...  _mutually consensual_ way about it."

  
  
_Bathe_  
Z: "Good to see you helped him find his feelings, darling."  
Hiro smiled. "Just doing what a friend would do."  
A: "I'm sure your words of advice would've helped him."  
Kaw: "Wasn't even just advice. It was an apology as well."  
M: "So this is where he realises the true extent of his feelings."  
Z: "Good going, darling! Sounds like I taught you well."  
R: "Even if you didn't know how to describe it, love is universal."  
S: "...And it's always good to talk about that sort of stuff."  
  
The scene cut to the main lounge.  
A: "Oh for fucks sake, Zorome." She derided. "You don't say that shit to everyone!"  
Kaj: "I mean, we know at this point he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."  
H: "Yep. That's Zorome." A chuckle. "Though everyone else was kinda excited about it."  
S: "Probably not Futoshi." He deadpanned.  
M: "Man he's  _still_  clingy?"  
Z: "He was  _always_  like that. I hope he moved on from it, though  _I_  wouldn't know."

  
  
_A number 9 large_  
R: "And look who's come to crash the party."  
Alpha showed off the pamphlet.  
Kaw: "Oy. This won't be good."  
Z: "It wasn't. Not that it stopped us."  
A: "And he  _still_  has that overly cheery, smug look."  
His look shifted to stone cold.  
S: "Not anymore."  
H: "He can be kinda terrifying when he's serious."  
Kaj: "Oh he would've known  _what_  he could've done with this information. Remember, they're working for the enemy."  
M: "And he just hit a gold mine when it comes to Kokoro."  
Z: "As I said. Not like he stopped us."  
Hiro gave her a knowing look, which wasn't lost on the  _other_  Nephilim.  
Kaw: "...Surely APE will intervene after all this. I doubt Alpha can be bargained with when it comes to this. He's too deep in that thinking."

  
  
_Life_  
They listened on as Kokoro explained.  
Kaj: "...guess that confirms it. Probably not even in her twenties and she's deadset on it."  
A: "She'd be lucky to be  _mid teens_. Considering how young  _we_  were during the Angel war, if they're a comparable age to us."  
R: "That pamphlet must've been magical. I have Lilith ringing in my head and I'm not  _that_... okay, maybe I have  _a bit_  of an obsession, but I can hide it well."  
M: "If you have one before 24-"  
R: "I know." She deadpanned. "Shame you weren't around the Franxx world."  
Misato snorted. "I know if you  _really_  wanted to, you'd do it anyway. Even if Kaworu is from Adam, you probably have your...  _methods_."  
Z: "We're gonna need some more information on this Adam and Lilith."  
R: "We'll tell you in time."  
Kaw: "...And she  _still_  tries to convert them."  
S: "...I'm guessing it didn't work?"  
H: "...Not for the 9s. But she planted that seed in everyone else's mind."  
Kaj: "...I imagine learning how to breed would be important to rebuilding a world without the help of APE."  
M: "Considering they practically  _grew_  their pilots, they  _would_  have to learn that again."  
A: "That's kinda fucked up, ain't it? Controlling something as instinctual as  _reproduction_."  
Kaj: "A common trope in dystopia. Controlling and conditioning a human, right from conception. Reducing them to nothing but a statistic, not even allowing them to leave a mark on the world."  
A: "...Thank God this is not  _that_  world."  
Z: "...And hopefully  _our_  world broke free of that."

  
  
_Kimochi Warui_  
Asuka gave a death glare at the screen, as Alpha echoed the very last line of the Laserdiscs.  
Which was shared by a majority of the crew, as Alpha took his turn to monologue.  
R: "I doubt Alpha knows  _anything_  about duality. How man and woman are two halves of a whole."  
Kaw: "Considering they don't even accept the concept of  _gender_."  
M: "Sounds like some of my college friends."  
H: "...Not like he would've learnt that anyway. We kinda had to learn that on our own."  
S: "...So did we. The duality, at least."  
A: "Not like we were  _indoctrinated_  to believe that. We're just completely damaged!"  
Z: "...That's not really any better." She deadpanned.  
Out of the shadows of Kokoro came Ikuno, promptly bitch slapping Alpha.  
Much to the satisfaction of all the women (and most of the men) in the room. " _Dayum_  girl." Admired Misato. "Even if it didn't change his mind, it definitely showed him they  _weren't_  just gonna take his shit."  
A: "About time  _someone_  stood up to him. That definitely bolstered my respect for her."  
Kaw: "A lot of people will go to such lengths to defend and protect the people they love."  
Kaj: "We definitely know that from watching you guys sortie." He deadpanned. "Not that it influenced the 9s at all."  
And then if things couldn't get  _worse_  for Kokoro, Nana and Hachi appeared to stop this fiasco.  
Z: "I'm sure you guys have a saying for this."  
M: "We call it a 'clusterfuck'." She was flat.

  
  
_Chewed out_  
Kaj: "I can understand  _why_  they'd discipline her. Goes against their doctrine and shit."  
Z: "Well duh. But their doctrine was garbage."  
M: "I imagine they're doing this to save face anyway. Considering this was just a part of the perverted doctor's experiment."  
S: "Makes you wonder if he did this behind APE's back. Considering if they knew, surely they wouldn't send the 9s to check on them."  
R: "He sure chose the group to experiment secretly on then." She deadpanned.  
Kaw: "It's almost like Squad 13 as a whole was under his jurisdiction. It  _could_  explain why they were unique, compared to other squads. It's just one big experiment to him."  
H: "I'd say that was accurate. At least to my understanding."  
A: "Typical he'd experiment on  _more_  children." She deadpanned. "Also, yeah. Fair enough you didn't get up to much during that month. They  _were_  watching you."  
M: "As they  _would've_. You aren't just gonna leave eight teenagers  _unsupervised_. Look how thirsty  _Kokoro_  got."  
R: "I'd say that was fair. At least with us."  
M: "Though you guys are smart enough to  _not_  do it where there's cameras and monitoring equipment."  
A: "Well yeah. Not like we're exhibitionists or anything."

  
  
_It Ain't Me_  
Kokoro continued to get chewed out.  
R: "So reproductive organs  _are_  required to pilot the Franxx. I find that odd."  
M: "As far as we know, the Evangelion only requires a strong connection between pilot and core."  
Kaj: "If we consider the relationship between a Franxx pilot, male and female, then we can establish the connection the Franxx likes is a more sexually based one."  
A: "Considering who made it." She muttered.  
H: "It's not just  _our_  squad. It's  _all_  Franxx squads."  
S: "...Do the adults not have sexual organs?"  
Z: "Evidently not. Not that they'd be that effective anyway."  
They jumped in their seats as Kokoro's words triggered something in Nana.  
Kaworu raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what's this? A hint at suppressed memories?"  
A: "...And Hachi doesn't have them?"  
R: "Considering Hachi seems more... stoic. It's possible that APE did to her what they did to you two." She glanced at the Franxx pilots. "Maybe she witnessed something tragic, or knew too much."  
Kaj: "...It's certainly possible. Considering the dichotomy between Nana and Hachi. Do you two know if she was a pilot at one point in time?"  
Zero Two thought. "...I dunno, maybe? Considering she's an adult though."

  
  
_Number 9 with extra dip_  
A: "Oh  _fuck off_ , you dipshit Blondie. What did she do to you?" She glared at his remarks.  
M: "Yeah, this would be called  _insubordination_."  
H: "They only reported to APE. They could do just about anything."  
Z: "...Oh. They  _were_  Parasites? We... we didn't know that, did we darling?"  
H: "...I don't think so. I... never really considered that a possibility."  
S: "This doesn't really help our image of him, you realise." He deadpanned.  
Z: "Not at all, though to be fair we didn't know about  _this_." She seemed a bit disgruntled.  
Kaj: "...He seems almost  _sadistic._ And he doesn't give a shit  _who_  he's sadistic to."  
Kaw: "Course, Franxx's attitude isn't helping. To him it's all one big experiment."  
A: "...So they call this a  _relapse_? Seeing the pilots be like this made her go through that?"  
M: "God knows what this yellow blood cell shit is like. What  _are_  they anyway?"  
Z: "Something to do with Klaxosaurs, I think. Dunno much more than that."  
H: "NERV probably knows more about it than we do."  
M: "Even though the only people in this  _universe_  with these yellow blood cells are you two." She deadpanned.

  
  
_Klaxo-hime, I've come to bargain!_  
M: "Looking to negotiate with the Klaxosaur, I assume. I suspect they were short."  
Kaw: "Maybe that woman I saw at the end of last episode is an ambassador of some sort."  
A: "I wonder why they'd send two of their leadership though. What's to stop the Klaxosaurs from completely destroying them?"  
H: "Considering what they wanted, I'm surprised the Klaxosaurs were willing to negotiate."  
Kaj: "The  _Klaxosaurs_  have such technology?"  
Z: "There's a lot more to Klaxosaurs than one would think. Hopefully this 'show' of ours goes into more detail."  
Now  _everyone_  caught a glimpse of this woman Kaworu saw. She was Klaxosaur blue, blending in with her locale. Her childlike figure marred by rocky and crystalline offshoots.  
S: "...Any particular reason why the queen of the Klaxosaurs looks  _nine years old?"_  
Z: "She may look like a child, but lemme tell you. Complete bitch."  
R: "I'm guessing she wronged you in some way."  
Z: "In a  _big_  way, but I can't really hold a grudge against her, considering she helped us massively."  
M: "I assume this didn't end well then." She deadpanned. "Though it's interesting how the Klaxosaur queen has similar proportions to a human."  
Kaw: "...It's certainly possible the Klaxosaur and the human are similar. We know that's similar in  _our_  world, with Adam and Lilith."  
R: "It would explain how a Nephilim like Zero Two was possible."  
Kaji started chuckling. "Must say, APE are  _really_  taking refuge in audacity here."  
M: "It's a power play. They believe they have the power, therefore they feel they can waltz right into her house and shit all over her carpet."  
It was quickly revealed they had no power whatsoever, as the Klaxosaur princess quickly dealt with the carpet shitting belligerents.  
Asuka was  _brutally_  mocking of APE's crudely drawn gold star attempt at getting her surrender. "'We only wanted you to surrender', what complete  _morons_. Surely they knew an approach like that would only  _hasten their deaths_."  
R: "Well, you were right about one thing, Misato. The negotiations  _were_  short."  
_"No one will get that quote, you realise."  
"_You _did."_ A mental deadpan.  
Klaxo-hime kicked the empty shell in disgust.  
_"...Are APE not human?"_

_  
  
Seed_  
H: "...I was actually a bit worried, when she was getting disciplined."  
Kaj: "...Considering what we've seen APE do."  
M: "I can see  _why_  she didn't tell anyone about it, but it still kinda sucks."  
Z: "I guess you guys are used to being able to speak your mind. Even with my darling, you couldn't really say too much in most places."  
R: "They would've monitored you all the time, given your statuses. But even so, as Ikuno says. We all have things we can't talk about."  
S: "...At least in general. I know there's a lot of things I can talk about with Asuka."  
A: "...That we don't really talk about with others."  
Kaw: "...It does sound like Kokoro planted that idea in the others."  
Z: "I'd say that was accurate. It was when  _I_  started thinking about it."  
A: "It's a nice thing to think about. Though it's one of those things you might  _like_ , but realistically there's many hurdles about it."  
R: "Not that the hurdles of motherhood would stop you if you  _really_  wanted a child."  
Z: "...I'd say I have a wall of a hurdle, blue."  
As her show self dropped a bombshell.  
Misato, ever the mother bear, winced. "...Jeez, that's brutal. Not even having the choice."  
Z: "...I'm used to it. Though... a part of me wonders in  _this_  world."  
M: "...You'll have to ask Ritsuko. She can run something, let you know for sure."  
A sad smile. "...As Asuka said. It's nice to think about. But I've accepted that."  
Rei gave a knowing glance to Kaworu.

  
  
_Union_  
A: "...Good on him for going to comfort his partner. God knows she needs it."  
Kaj: "After  _that_  shitfest of a day."  
Z: "...Man, she was completely devastated. And we didn't do much."  
H: "...I think Mitsuru did more than we ever could, Zero Two." He mediated, as they watched on.  
And as he wrapped her up.  
S: "...Didn't expect  _him_  to be so emotional."  
Kaw: "...That's one of the signs they match. Just look at you and Asuka. Many differences and similarities, all culminating in what is most likely the strongest love I have seen."  
R: "...I'm sure if we could see their light, or hear their song, we'd know the full extent."  
Kaw: "...I can imagine their song would be similar to you two."  
Though misted eyes they kissed, and in Kaworu's mind a crescendo.  
And just like a few episodes prior, both Nephilim could sense the full extent of Kokoro and Mitsuru's relationship.  
...Then again, maybe their senses flared due to Mitsuru visibly getting a home run.  
A: "...You two haven't fucked, have you?"  
Z: "Bit of a sad state of affairs, ain't it?" She laughed it off. "When the couple we helped push together did it before  _we_ did."  
R: "...She is 100% with child."  
Kaw: "We wouldn't even  _need_  to pick up on another light to notice that." He deadpanned. "They've been foreshadowing it for 10 episodes now."  
Kaj: "So when's the baby shower?"  
M: "I think I'll name it Misato Junior." She thought out loud, clearly to discourage  _her_  pilots from doing such thing.

  
  
"I'm guessing no one else is noticing that their Earth looked like the  _Theatrical_  world? After  _Third Impact_?" Queried Shinji, bemused. "And the fact the 9s  _did_  report them?"  
  
Asuka was flippant. "We know their world's a shithole, no offence to you two, but that doesn't matter cause  _despite_  that, those two did the deed and are probably gonna be rewarded for it."  
  
"Or not." Deadpanned Kaji. "Considering what APE's like. Hell, it wouldn't be beyond them to... stop it."  
  
"I doubt they could stop it  _that_  early." Thought Misato. "They probably won't even be able to  _check_  for it until a few months down the line, barring something metaphysical."  
  
"... _Eden_ , I feel, is an appropriate title for this episode, then." Philosophised Kaworu. "The garden of Eden was the first bastion of Humanity, one given by God themself, until Humanity no longer needed it."  
  
"...You don't believe in original sin, Kaworu?"  
  
"No one's born with sin, Kaji." From his studies, he recalled. "And a child should not have to bear the burden of their father's sins. I noticed when I studied religion under SEELE,  _Christianity_  seems to be the only  _prominent_  Abrahamic doctrine with such a concept; inherited sin is not a concept in mainstream Islam or Judaism, and the Latter-day Saints believe the fall of Adam and Eve was a  _good_  thing, a  _gift_  from God to live in a world of both good  _and_  bad, instead of a punishment."  
  
"...Is that like how we believed in Papa?"  
  
"...In a sense. Religion is a way of explaining the many unknowns of the universe. Perhaps that's why so many people flock to it. It tends to give someone a sense of understanding, of their place in the world, and give several people a common ground to relate with. Of course, one can always find their place and their own understanding of the world on their own,  _without_  the aid of religion."  
  
"And like APE do with their own ideology, there's always the groups who indoctrinate for their own self gain."  
  
"Indeed. Perhaps the same could be said of all religions."  
  
"...You're not thinking about becoming a missionary, right?" Misato deadpanned.  
  
"That ship has already sailed, Misato." He deadpanned, as the next episode started with several thoughts fresh on the mind.  
~~~

 

##  2.18: When the Sakura Blooms

 

_Morning Glow_  
H: "...So what do you even do after  _that_?"  
M: "Well, if they were any good you'd cook them breakfast." She mused. "And I don't mean good in bed, I mean them  _not bolting in the morning._ "  
Z: "...People do that?"  
A: "It's called a one night stand, Zero Two. Not that... well,  _any_  of us have  _had_  that. At least known." A look towards Misato, who poked her tongue.  
S: "I still don't get  _why_  people would do that."  
Asuka shrugged. "Some people are just in it for a quick fuck. I don't get it myself; even  _before_  I  _got to know_  you, I wouldn't have done it."  
M: "Probably because you would've found something like that disgusting."  
A: "No shit."  
Kaw: "It's fitting how the sakura have begun blooming, right after they...  _consummated_."  
Kaj: "An indication of a beautiful relationship. But not a long lasting one."  
Kaw: "Indeed. But the ephemeral nature of the sakura is what gives it beauty."  
A: "...Is this  _foreshadowing?_  They're gonna get separated like you two did, right?"  
A glance to Hiro and Zero Two, who merely looked among themselves, knowing.  
S: "...APE?"  
Z: "...Who else would it be?"  
~

  
  
_Abandon_  
Kaj: "Mistilteinn would've never been a permanent settlement. Not after what happened."  
M: "And not with APE gathering everyone."  
H: "Still, it was a bit of a shock. We expected it, but you can't really prepare for it."  
A: "Makes sense. That was your home for a fair bit, wasn't it?"  
Z: "...My home too. I think I'm a bit nostalgic for it, actually."  
S: "...We all have nostalgic memories like that."  
R: "...This child fever is still going around."  
Kaw: "I doubt it's contagious, but it most likely has something to do with the yellow blood cell the pilots have."  
Kaj: "The other pilots seem to understand  _why_  they have to leave Mistilteinn."  
Z: "Considering it's state. Still. Life wasn't so bad, as Goro said."

  
  
_Dekichatta kekkon_  
Asuka burst out. "You proposed a wedding, Hiro? One final event in Mistilteinn before you leave?"  
Hiro was bashful. "...Well, Zero Two and I were enraptured by the idea. Promising, dedicating oneself to another, no matter what. And I think we enraptured everyone else with the idea as well."  
Zero Two smirked. "Still am enraptured. Though it wasn't  _us_  wed; not that I'd mind but I feel like we've become  _closer_  than what a marriage would make us."  
R: "...It's because you two are soulbound. Like us."  
Kaw: "Of course, a marriage still makes it official in the eyes of the government and/or deity."  
Zero Two's eyebrow went up. "Soulbound?"  
R: "Yes. Tell me, even when you and Hiro are apart, do you still feel his warmth? His comfort?"  
Z: "...Kinda, yeah."  
Kaw: "That's a sign of a soulbond. We'll tell you more about it later."  
Everyone's contemplation was broken by the show Hiro saying what couple will be married.  
Asuka gave a sharp inhale, wincing. "You can see the  _exact_  moment where Futoshi's heart breaks. Again." She was sardonic.  
Kaj: "Jeez, I know he's been a bit clingy but this just keeps  _bashing_  on him."  
M: "It's practically torture, ain't it? Poor kid, but that's life. Sometimes you don't get the girl."  
H: "...Maybe in retrospect, we could've delayed the wedding by a bit."  
Z: "...I think, despite what happened, we still did it at the right time. It was then or never, at that point."  
H: "...But  _what_  happened..."  
A: "So it's a  _Dekikon_  marriage? ' _Oops_  I might've gotten you pregnant, _better get married!_ '"  
Z: "When you put it  _that_  way, it sounds stupid." She deadpanned. "Though that's the risk you take when you do something like  _that_."  
Kaj: "We have a  _list_  of things that  _prevent_  that. Contraception is a multi-billion Yen industry."  
S: "Not like APE would even  _think_  to provide contraceptive. They didn't even expect their pilots to  _learn_  what sex is."  
Zero Two thought. "...Where would one  _acquire_  these? If I need them."  
Asuka chuckled, especially at Hiro's ever increasing blush. "Ask Ritsuko, she'll point you in the right direction."  
Kaw: "So no one noticed Futoshi wanted to be the priest figure?"  
They paused, and looked to the screen. "Man we get distracted by sex too easily, don't we?" Asuka lampooned.

  
  
_Dressing_  
S: "It must've been exciting for you two to be planning this."  
Z: "Trust me, it was. Course, we had to fill in the gaps here and there."  
Kaw: "As one would expect. Every nation, religion and culture has their own unique customs for marriage. And odds are, APE would have given you  _none_  of that."  
H: "We had to use odds and ends to make it work. But we did."  
A: "Heh, using the classic curtain dress?"  
M: "Well, it  _is_  white. It would fit. Even though white usually means  _virginal_."  
A: "If we were following  _that_  rule, our wedding dresses would be so dark we'd be mistaken for  _Goths_."  
Rei smiled. "It appears that seed Kokoro and Mitsuru planted in everyone's mind has begun to blossom."  
Kaj: "They even have  _rings_. They're really trying to make it as accurate as they can, aren't they?"  
Kaw: "At least what they  _think_  is accurate. Though we can't judge. Everyone has their own way of doing things like that."  
H: "And considering this was probably the  _first_  wedding, least in a fair while I'd think."  
Z: "The adults could've married, I suppose."  
R: "I find it interesting Futoshi chose to be the celebrant. Despite all the pain it would cause him, he will face it head on."

  
  
196  
H: "...Ikuno kinda looks down, doesn't she?"  
Z: "...Yeah. Something to do with Ichigo, maybe? I could tell she felt  _something_  for her."  
M: "Oh good, it's not just us."  
A: "...Course, it's possible she feels down from the 9s, as Ichigo said."  
S: "...Though she did it to protect Kokoro and Mitsuru, right?"  
Kaw: "No. She did it-"  
Ikuno answered him, before thrusting Ichigo onto the bed.  
Kaworu just looked on at her audacity pre-empting his remarks. "...Oy."  
R: "It appears her feelings for Ichigo are boiling over. Even though Ichigo is either  _ignorant_  or  _opposing_ of said feelings."  
H: "...Did she really feel like that?"  
Kaj: "Appears so. Though we can't choose who we love."  
Kaw: "...Indeed. Doesn't matter the gender. If you love them, you love them."  
M: "...Man, having  _those_  feelings as a Franxx pilot would've been terrible. It would've been completely suppressed."  
S: "...And yet she soldiered on. She has that determination you'd expect in a pilot."

  
  
_19_ の  
Z: "...So it  _is_  love. I knew she had a secret."  
Kaj: "What does this make,  _three_  people connected to Ichigo? You always thought of her as a friend and not a lover, Hiro, but she pined for you. Despite having  _two_  other people pining for her in the shadows, one of them her  _pilot partner._ "  
Kaw: "The relationship map becomes a tumbleweed once again." He deadpanned. "They must've been really close in childhood." An open query to Hiro.  
Promptly answered by Ikuno herself. "...That would do it."  
Z: "...Just as you named me, she named her."  
R: "...That would be why she feels this way."  
Kaw: "...Now we just need to see how  _Ichigo_  responds to this confession."  
With a hug, and some comforting words.  
R: "...She knows Ichigo won't reciprocate. That's not how she's like. But... maybe she's beginning to accept something."  
Kaw: "She'll keep going on. Her feelings are no longer stewing inside her, a weight would have been lifted from her."  
S: "...So it was a rejection from Ichigo?"  
A: "It's a lot more complicated than just a plain rejection. It's kinda like 'I don't really swing that way, but I still want to be a close friend and help you out in whatever way I can'. Which is probably the best outcome for  _both_  of them. You don't want to lose a friend to something like that, which would've been Ikuno's fear."

  
  
_Decorate_  
Kaj: "...You guys still had  _paint_?"  
Hiro shrugged. "We found some supplies. And it's not like Papa was gonna use them anytime soon."  
Kaw: "Sounds fair. And I imagine you wanted to spruce up the place before the wedding."  
Z: "Yeah, beats having the flaking white paint. And considering we weren't gonna be there much longer."  
Asuka rolled eyes at Zorome's graffiti. "It suits him. I suppose."  
S: "I find it amazing the camera still had film in it."  
M: "Would it even use film? I know it looks kinda old but  _surely_  they'd have something better than film. Hell,  _we_  have something better than film, they're just expensive."  
R: "It's still a nice image. You can see all their relationships summed up.  _Especially_  the relationship of you two."  
M: "Yeah, that's pretty adorable."  
Zero Two gave a small smile. "Yeah... That was a nice memory, wasn't it darling? We had that image with us... all the way."  
H: "...Yeah. Think it was one of the last decent memories we've had there. At least in Mistilteinn."  
Z: "...I mean, the wedding  _started_  alright."  
A: "Oh look at what just fell through the floor all the way to  _hell_ ,  _it's our hopes and confidence this episode will end well_." A brutal cynicism.  
Kaj: "It was expected. Now we see just how  _badly_  it ends for Squad 13."

  
  
_Nightmare Bloom_  
They saw her nightmare play out. Former stamen dragging her down, the Klaxosaur hand smashing down like she were but an annoying insect.  
Zero Two sighed. "... _This_  is in here?"  
H: "...man, that bad?"  
Z: "...I didn't want you worried, darling."  
Kaj: "...Even though a dream like that indicates you  _still_  had worries about who you were."  
Z: "...I'm a lot more certain now." She gave a small smile. "...I loved walking through the sakura like that, darling."  
S: "You two seemed really excited."  
H: "...We were." A chuckle. "After Kokoro and Mitsuru wedded, I thought...  _we_  would next."  
Z: "Good thing about ending up here, we can  _still_  wed!"  
A: "Join the club." She deadpanned. "Every one of us is engaged as well, we just haven't really set up much because we're kinda busy saving the world. You might as well get married alongside  _all_  of us."  
M: "And you two promised each other that from such a young age too." She made it sound almost admirable. "Even after all this time, you  _still_  want to make good on it. I respect that."  
R: "...And that promise he made, formed the foundation of your rapture."  
S: "...It's really nice having someone like that." A longing gaze towards Asuka  
Who responded in kind. "Wouldn't change you for the world, Shinji."

  
  
_Stand on Ceremony_  
Kaj: "Will I be wanting to rip my hair out at Futoshi's continued beatdown?"  
A: "I mean, it's pretty shitty for him, but mind you he  _wanted_  to do this."  
H: "And it's not like we could deny his wish. Considering no one else volunteered."  
Z: "I'm sure one of us could've done it if no one else wanted to."  
The Bride appeared.  
All the women started gushing. "It's always weddings, isn't it?" Kaji mused to no one in particular.  
M: "They're  _young_ , but they've had shitty lives and they  _want_  to, so who am I to oppose this? It's the same with my pilots here; if they want to wed at a young age, after all the shit they've been through, who am I to oppose it?"  
R: "She does look rather beautiful. Impressive how your squad was able to make such a nice dress with what they had."  
Z: "It was rather simple, really. We read the book, and followed the instructions."  
A: "...Well yeah, when you put it that way,  _anything_  sounds simple."  
S: "...I'd probably react like Mitsuru would, in that situation."  
Asuka nudged him. "You already have perpetual permission to  _gaze_  at me."  
Kaw: "...I would think looking at your partner in such a dress will make the full scale of the event hit. That's probably what's running through Mitsuru's mind."

  
  
_The Bells_  
The tintinnabulation of the silver bells foretold a world of merriment.  
M: "Good thing about  _this_  wedding, is it'll probably be done relatively quickly."  
R: "Makes sense. They probably don't have all the other pomp and ceremony surrounding it."  
A: "Still, it's quite beautiful, in a way. Plus, you don't want it going on  _too_  long. I know  _I'd_  probably be getting a bit impatient if the ceremony went on for  _hours_."  
H: "It was pretty great." A nervous glance downward. "...Least for a bit."  
S: "...Yeah, this is too saccharine for worlds like ours. What's the catch?"  
Z: "...We'll leave it a surprise."  
Kaj: "...I think we know what  _will_  happen. Oh how tragically ironic this is."  
Kaw: "And Futoshi is still putting on a brave face. Shows his hidden resolve and determination."  
R: "He wouldn't be a pilot if he didn't have such aspects."

  
  
_And The Raven brought fire_  
The scene cut to Hachi.  
And the loud alarum bell, a tale of terror and turbulency told.  
Shinji was the first to sigh. " _Here we go again_." He deadpanned.  
M: "...'Just two', oh  _no you fucking don't."_  Vicious in tone, as they realised could only watch on at the vain inevitability of it all.  
A: "...What happened to them?"  
Hiro just looked on, sadness painted over him and Zero Two. They did not speak, and the hearts of the pilots sunk lower.  
Rei glanced around. Dread and sadness and anger disseminated through the gathered, as the wedding continued.  
Kaw: "...This can only end in tragedy."  
Kaj: "...they're gonna do to them what they did to  _you_." A horrified Kaji realised.  
A: "...As if we couldn't hate Blondie more." In her eyes, fire.  
The wedding continued, ignorant of the armed soldiers surrounding Mistilteinn.  
Kokoro and Mitsuru grew ever closer.  
And closer.  
And closer.

  
  
_Quoth The Raven: Nevermore_  
Fists clenched, as they could only watch Squad 13 get pacified.  
Hiro found solace in the arms of Zero Two.  
Everyone else had eyes only for the screen. Wincing at the violence, and the tragedy.  
They saw as they so desperately tried to stop this from happening.  
And failed.  
Z: "...six against one. I was never gonna win against them. Not the 9s, at least."  
And at the end of it all, they were left alone.  
Kaw: "...you did what you could to protect them."  
Z: "...and we  _still_  failed."  
S: "...what did you do?"  
H: "...what  _can_  you do, after that? We couldn't do  _anything_."  
R: "...there's no happiness to be found there." An echo. "...APE would not allow it."  
Kaj: "...You were merely tools. They didn't give a single damn."  
Z: "...This is why we fought."  
A: "It's why  _we_  fight!" Her anger had come to a head. "I decided a long time ago that I didn't want  _anyone_  to dictate what I felt and what I did. Only me. Even with the important people in my life, ultimately  _I'm_  the one who decides what  _I_  want to do."  
Z: "...This is  _our_  story." She echoed. "...But it took us far longer than it should've to realise  _we_  should've been the ones writing it."  
R: "...But you did realise, eventually. And... you ended up here. You may not have known  _where_  you would end up, but you surely knew  _what_  would happen."  
Z: "...yeah. If this is our story, then... it would tell you."  
Rei searched her feelings. "...Don't worry, Zero Two. I know how it's like."

  
  
_Emotion_  
Kaj: "...I find it hard to believe Hachi doesn't have  _any_  emotion."  
M: "...He probably doesn't feel much. Unless there's a large enough feeling to overwhelm whatever he was given."  
R: "...Nana doesn't have that."  
Kaw: "...She wouldn't. Not if she was a Pistil."  
On Kaworu's word, they saw her past as a Pistil.  
How bright eyed she was.  
And the tragedy that befell her.  
A: "...Jesus Christ that would've destroyed her."  
H: "...it would destroy  _any_  of us."  
Z: "...i can't believe we didn't know this."  
S: "...she wouldn't have told you."  
M: "...she's their commander, first and foremost. She's not like me; motherly big sister on one side and commander on the other. She would not have told you that."  
Z: "...I kinda wish she did. I probably wouldn't have been so... antagonistic towards her if I knew she was just like us."  
R: "...it's in the past now. Relative to you, at least."

  
  
_Fallout_  
Kaj: "...And all the while, the politics still goes on."  
M: "As they would. They wouldn't give even a  _single_  shit about what happened."  
A: "Just another Tuesday for them." She spat with cynicism. "What did they even  _expect_  from the Klaxosaur princess? That she'd suddenly decide to surrender?"  
S: "They kinda make it sound like they  _didn't_  want to assassinate her, though."  
R: "She's like you, Asuka. She doesn't like arrogance."  
A: "Well, yeah. When you're in a position like  _that_ , you expect to get treated with  _some_  respect."  
Z: "Especially since she, y'know,  _lead the Klaxosaurs_."  
H: "...It kinda sounds like APE wasn't as united as we thought they were."  
Kaj: "What's a secret society without a little infighting? All the best authoritarian states have such power struggles and power plays within the machinery of bureaucracy. Hell, may be in their interests to  _encourage_  such discord; push your leaders to more extreme ideas in an attempt to please everyone else in your party."  
Kaw: "...And considering their ideals sounds like  _Instrumentality_. 'Freed from the shackles of your shells', that is almost  _verbatim_  what  _SEELE's_  opinion on the physical body was."

  
  
_Doll_  
S: "...This would've been quite a change from Mistilteinn."  
Z: "...It was too sterile. I  _hated_  it."  
H: "...Kinda reminded us of the Garden."  
Kaj: "Which wasn't entirely too pleasant to begin with, was it?"  
A: "Wait, it's been  _weeks?_ "  
Z: "...Eeyup. You don't know how  _boring_  it was. We couldn't do  _anything_ , I couldn't even do much with my darling because we were being watched too close."  
Kaw: "...And all that time, you would've had the fates of Kokoro and Mitsuru on your mind."  
H: "...y'know something? I honestly feared we wouldn't see them again."  
R: "...It would've been a possibility. We know what APE can do."  
H: "...which was why I was so relieved when they came back."  
Kaji grimaced. "...But they would've been changed beyond your recognition."  
Two dolls emerged.  
Z: "...they did  _exactly_  what they did to  _us_."

  
  
"...But they don't go away." Softly spoke Rei. "They  _never_  go away, no matter how much you try to change it."  
  
"... _We_  definitely remembered. Twice." Thought Hiro, melancholic.  
  
"...We'll definitely have some time to think about it, at least." Spoke Misato. "I'm thinking same time tomorrow to watch the next disc?"  
  
"Works for me." Spoke Kaworu. "I'm thinking, now Hiro's mobile, Rei and I start tutoring them."  
  
"Make sure you do it somewhere reasonably isolated." Flatly spoke Misato. "The forest in the Geofront, maybe? If you can make it there, Hiro."  
  
"...I think I'll be fine." A smile.  
  
"And if you can't, I'll just carry you!" Zero Two was able to put the episode behind her well enough, despite the trauma.  
  
"What about you two? Kaji and I have  _forests_  of paperwork and faxes to do, between collaborating with Massachusetts and some  _serious_  damage control, so that'll occupy us for the next century."  
  
"I think Ritsuko wanted us to see her. She said something about organising something for us to do with our mamas and Eliza."  
  
"...Hang on, weren't they watching the Laserdiscs?"

* * *

 

##  3\. Adapting

 

"Remember Eliza.  _Plans die on first contact_. This is why we stopped teaching one specific tactic."  
  
_"The simulator you used seemed less advanced than what I interfaced with."_  
  
"Of course, it didn't help we didn't have much taxpayer funds to upgrade it. We only really upgraded it  _after_  the SEELE war."  
  
_"So I would've never had to deal with it."_  
  
"Yeah, you could probably code a better sim in S3 anyway." She deadpanned.  
  
_"This body is incompatible with ACPI."_  A scowl, like she had just realised it.  _"Damn."_  
  
At least Ritsuko found some amusement with her plight.  
  
Meanwhile Yui just watched on, as Shinji went berserk against Shamshel. "...i still can't believe I did this to him."  
  
" _You_  couldn't do much. Hell, you  _protected_  him against Angels like Sachiel. It was mainly the  _commander_ , and to be brutally honest, I didn't know Gendo was such as  _Arschloch._ All I remember was you simply  _gushing_  about him. Losing you must've caused him to lose his heart."  
  
"...Yeah, it wasn't the best decision just to throw Shinji into Unit-01. But... it was a desperate situation. Desperate times and all that. And... I knew it would affect him. But... I didn't know it was to  _this_  extent."  
  
"...But that's just something we have to live with." Spoke Ritsuko. "...I felt the same way whenever Eliza deployed with Rei."  
  
_"The good thing about a computer, is there would have always been a backup of me, should something happen."_  
  
"...What about now?" Queried Maya, as she tended to the Laserdisc player.  
  
_"I know for a fact Rei came back a few times, giving credit to there being_ some _method of backing up a person."_  Thinking.  _"But I am not sure I would like being backed up. Because that would not be_ me _, as I am_ now _, would it?"_  
  
A question for the philosophers.  
  
"...We know for a fact the soul exists. And it may retain memories." Thought Kyoko.  
  
"We  _know_  it can retain memories." Spoke Ritsuko. "We've had a few advancements in Metaphysical Biology in the time you two were gone. With... Rei, we determined a way to implant a soul."  
  
"...Where would the soul of Rei come from?"  
  
A glance downward. "...Rei came to be as a result of a failed salvage operation. To salvage  _you_ , Yui. A mindless shell was made, in your image, by blending the genes of Lilith and you. Several, actually. And NERV attempted to implant  _you_  in the shell."  
  
A memory. "...so  _that's_  how Rei came to be."  
  
"In many ways, she  _is_  you, Yui. But in so many others, she has become her own person. Just as Eliza has."  
  
Piercing silence filled the room as they thought.  
  
"...Lets... lets watch the next episode." Yui murmured, as she introspected.  
  
Maya flipped the disc, and the next episode started.  
~~~

  
  
The forest was bathed in the warm afternoon sun, casting discordant shadow throughout.  
  
The four Nephilim settled in a half shaded spot, a sports bag thudding on the ground. "This will do."  
  
Hiro hopped off Zero Two's back, and took his cane, as the other Nephilim built a small campfire. "So, what will we be doing today?"  
  
"We will do this in order. Story, theory, practice." Kaworu sat down, and gestured for the others to do so, around the pile of wood. "It was in this forest, a few nights ago, that we were visited by my brother. He gifted us his gifts, and then he passed."  
  
"...Is your brother like you two?"  
  
"More I than Rei." Spoke Kaworu. "He was of the progenitor named Adam. As am I."  
  
"Humankind is of the progenitor named Lilith. As am I."  
  
"Listen close, and listen well. If you have any questions or we're going too fast, speak up."  
  
The Franxx pilots glanced towards one another, and nodded.  
  
"This is but one of the legends of which we speak. Passed down from our progenitor's progenitors, otherwise lost to the river of time."  
  
A spark. And raging fire. Their canvas for painting a tale as old as time. They didn't  _need_  a fire to tell their story, but Rei and Kaworu thought it would be a cool idea. Show them a small taste of their power as well.  
  
They started from the top. The First Ancestral Race. The Progenitors. And how their world came to have  _two_. A tale of star crossed love, and the tragic irony of the Solenoid; how it saved others from death but not the Progenitors themselves.  
  
Evidently, Kaworu and Rei were masters of storytelling (of course the pyrotechnics helped), as Hiro and Zero Two were kept enraptured by a story told, known only to a select few. Themselves, thanks in part to Arael. Their close friends, who found out shortly before the start of the SEELE war. Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko, for further understanding. And no one else.  
  
Except, now, Hiro and Zero Two knew. To understand the nature of the Nephilim.  
  
They stood up, continuing to bend fire. "Now. Thanks to the nature of the progenitor, Nephilim are more... attuned, to the nature of the soul."  
  
Rei  _held_  a ball of fire, keeping her AT-Field formed around this ball of flame while still allowing a small enough opening for air. "In our universe, every living being has a soul. From the largest of the Angels to the smallest cells. Their strength and size may differ; just as these embers are to a flame, a cell may have a soul equivalent to one quadrillionth of a human, but every single soul from every single progenitor all share one thing in common."  
  
Rei gave a glance to Kaworu, returning what she held to the flame.  _"Ready?"_  
  
He gave a nod.  
  
From the bag, she bought out a baseball bat.  
  
The Franxx pilots felt a slight bit of disconcertion as she swung the bat hard  _at_  Kaworu.  
  
And their disconcertion only  _increased_  as the bat  _shattered_  on an orange field, a couple feet away from Kaworu. Splinters seemingly  _froze_ in mid air, before they were consigned to the mercy of the fire.  
  
Hiro and Zero Two just gave them a shocked look. To which the demonstrators  _laughed_. "Didn't expect that?"  
  
"... _No_."  
  
As Rei stepped into the fire and flame, Kaworu walked on air. "The barrier you saw is what we call an  _AT-Field_. It is the light of your soul; an impenetrable barrier through which no enemy shall pass.  _Everything_  that has a soul has an AT-Field. It's what gives us shape, and what keeps our souls tied to the physical realm. One of particular strength and training can manipulate this AT-Field to their own advantage. One can defend, one can attack. One might even be able to change their image."  
  
From the Unburnt, he continued. "The AT-Field, like many things,  _can_  be overwhelmed. Relative to a preexisting AT-Field, an AT-Field of lesser magnitude does nothing, of equal magnitude causes stalemate. An AT-Field of  _greater_  magnitude will rip through the weaker AT-Field like butter."  
  
"And like with matter, anything of sufficient force can pierce through the AT-Field. For example, the force of a bullet can still fall a human."  
  
"My sister, Ramiel, fell to a similar method. Using a positron cannon supplied with the power of our nation."  
  
"There are numerous other variables to this, but know this. The soul of a Nephilim is stronger than the soul of a human, due to our dual genetics. For us, it's human and progenitor, Lilith and Adam. For you, it's human and Klaxosaur."  
  
The intrigue of the other Nephilim continued. "...So we can use such power?"  
  
The fire went out.  
  
"That's what we're here."  
  
They would spend the day testing and proving. Two Nephilim to another two.  
  
And setting off every blue alarm in the Geofront.  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko gave a glance down to her phone, and promptly disengaged the pattern blue alarm emerging from the Geofront forest.  
  
_"What's going on mama?"_  
  
"Rei and Kaworu messing around again?" Asuka deadpanned, enjoying her late lunch of beef ramen.  
  
"Yeah. There's a reason why we ask them to go to the forest in the Geofront whenever they need to go Blue." She also tended to her ramen, as did Maya and Eliza. Well, Eliza as good as she could, considering she didn't actually  _know_  how to eat, and had to get some impromptu lessons from her mother."  
  
Fine motor skills still somewhat shot, Kyoko and Yui had opted for the western style fork. While Yui kept to herself, Kyoko had no such filter and quickly chowed down on what was probably her first  _proper_  meal since she emerged from Unit-02. "Ah mein Gott, I've  _missed_  food!"  
  
"...I haven't eaten like this since my college days." Mused Yui, as she continued eating the food.  
  
"...It sounds like you're adapting well, mum." Began Shinji, with a small smile. "Considering."  
  
She glanced up to him, and locked up at the sight. Curse those damned Laserdiscs, they didn't help, but thoughts like this had welled up in her since she realised she was no longer Unit-01. Just how much of Shinji's life had she not been there for? Even when they started talking again, his whole life he had been deprived of a mother, and now she didn't even know if there was a place for her. Shinji was no longer the boy of 4 she last saw him as. A young adult, and veteran pilot, already engaged to his partner of two years. With close friends and close family. But what was she? She had no one but the presence in her soul and Shinji, who had changed before her eyes. She had been Unit-01 for so long, what could she-  
  
"...Mum? Are you okay?"  
  
She was bought out of her musing. "...Yeah. I'm... I'm okay." She went back to her meal, but found she wasn't hungry anymore. "...Just... getting used to things."  
  
_"...You're not okay, are you?"_  
  
A look to Eliza. Her grey eyes were observing her, seemingly robotic in movement. It fits, in her innocence, she would be blunt about this, but that only resulted in the look of everyone else.  
  
"...Mum?"  
  
Yui broke.

* * *

 

 


	8. FRANXX 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion advised.

* * *

 

##  1\. Bonding

   
  
The forest continued to be occupied by the Nephilim. Two who were sure of themselves, and two who were becoming more sure of themselves.  
  
The Franxx pilots were sitting meditatively, paying mind to their breathing. Focusing.  
  
"Mark."  
  
A couple baseballs were thrown.  
  
One rebounded off a sluggishly formed AT-Field, one hit Hiro.  
  
"Zero Two, you're lethargic. A bullet would rip right through you. Hiro, focus."  
  
"I'm try-"  
  
"Ah." Prompting for quiet. "Do, or do not. There is no try."  
  
Kaworu gave her a deadpan look.  
  
To which he received a cheeky look back, as she retrieved the baseballs.  _"Not like they'll get that reference, hon."_ "Again."  
  
The Franxx pilots focused.  
  
"Mark."  
  
The baseballs were thrown.  
  
Off two AT-Fields they rebounded.  
  
"Good work. That's enough for today."  
  
They both fell on their backs, exhausted. "Geez, this is tough."  
  
"It was never going to be easy." Spoke Kaworu. "Manipulating the light of your soul is an ability few can  _learn_ , let alone master."  
  
"And you may be Nephilim." Began Rei. "But without the Solenoid, your total output would be diminished. I suspect  _you_  may have one, Zero Two, as you were able to get Hiro back. Hiro, I'm not certain."  
  
"...So he won't  _ever_  be as good as you?"  
  
"You could try ingesting something  _with_  a Solenoid. Worked for Asuka's Evangelion."  
  
They just looked at her bemused. "I can see her doing that." They deadpanned in sync.  
  
"Even  _without_  a Solenoid, you can still utilise your AT-Field in many effective ways. For example, before I obtained  _my_  Solenoid from Kaworu's brother, I could still form defensive  _and_  offensive AT-Fields,  _and_  temporarily dissipate the AT-Field of a weaker willed person."  
  
"... _Dissipate_? Doesn't that  _destroy_  them?"  
  
"Only the body." She succinctly replied. "Without the AT-Field, the body returns to LCL. The primordial ooze of life."  
  
"...That's what we breath in the Evangelion." Zero Two had a sense of disgust.  
  
"The LCL we use is pure; it doesn't come from any preexisting bodies or anything like that." Handwaved Rei. "A field that can neutralise an AT-Field is known as an  _Anti-AT Field_. It uses a lot more energy, however."  
  
"We aren't sure how much, but we believe it's logarithmic in scale."  
  
"...So you can manipulate the souls of others?"  
  
"We  _could_ , in theory, but in reality the soul tends to do its own thing."  
  
"Souls without AT-Fields are known as Wanderers" Rei began her philosophy. "This is a temporary state with three outcomes: if it was caused by an Anti-AT Field and  _not_  death, then it may still reform in its own image, given ample LCL.  _Caused_ by death, however, there's two outcomes." Holding out her hands. One open, one closed. "Rebirth or oblivion."  
  
"Life is a cycle." Began Kaworu. " _Any_  soul, after death, has a natural drive to be reborn. For the alternative is the void. The soul will seek out an empty shell, in the case of a human soul a child, in utero. We don't know entirely  _when_  the soul embeds itself. It could be at conception. It could be birth. Or somewhere in between."  
  
"We don't know for sure because we haven't used our senses to detect such thing. It's all theoretical at this point."  
  
"Some would say not having to use that sense is a  _good_  thing." Muttered Zero Two.  
  
"I know Misato would say that." Rei deadpanned. "But that leads us to the  _sense_. It's different between every person, but the Nephilim are able to pick up on things that would otherwise remain hidden."  
  
"Relationships. Secrets. Emotion. All these and more can be sensed. We will use your bond as an example."  
  
"In example. I  _see_. You two appear to me as two intertwined flares; one red, one blue."  
  
"I  _hear_. You two are a perfect sympathy. You circle and spiral around one another."  
  
"This shows us you have a close relationship. Closer than any natural relationship."  
  
"...A soulbond."  
  
"Exactly, Hiro." A small smile. "We bound ourselves together, using our gifts. We have never been far apart from then on, and now I can't imagine my life without him."  
  
"Such is the nature of the soulbond." He gave a small smile too, feeling her warmth.  
  
"...Why can't  _we_  sense that then?"  
  
"Because you aren't using your sense." Kaworu grinned. "Zero Two, in your world, what did you do to obtain certain details about others?"  
  
"I... tasted them?"  
  
"Yours is taste. Whenever your lips lock with Hiro, do you sense something?"  
  
"...Yeah, actually. He tastes like the finest honey."  
  
A blush creeped up on Hiro.  
  
"Hiro, how did you contact Zero Two when she was going stampede during the Battle of Gran Crevasse?"  
  
He thought. "...I held onto her."  
  
"Tell me. Do you sense something whenever you touch Zero Two?"  
  
"...yeah. Her warmth."  
  
"That could be explained away by my body heat, darling." Zero Two was flat.  
  
"Not just that, but I feel...  _you_. I don't know how to describe it, it's like I'm rushed with all your emotion and love."  
  
"That could  _also_  be explained away by your body releasing those happy hormones whenever you hold me." She was still flat.  
  
"Well we don't know any other sense he could have." Rei deadpanned back. "So we'll assume for now it's touch."  
  
"...So we have this sense. But... can we know some more about the soulbond?"  
  
Rei gave a small smile. "Certainly. Now, a soulb-"  
  
Her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and picked up. "Excuse me for a second. Yeah?"  
  
They watched on as she took the phone call.  
_"Something's happened with Mrs Ikari."  
"A breakdown?"  
"Maybe. Would make sense, unfortunately. Misato wants to see what we could do."  
"Of course. Ward?"  
"Ward." _  
The phone clicked off. "Apologies, Hiro and Zero Two. Misato wants us."  
  
They were slightly bemused it was  _Kaworu_  who said that, not the person  _actually_  taking the phone call. "...So... what do we do now?"  
  
A shrug from the fish. "Dunno. Get some food? Wander the Geofront? Do what  _we_  do when we have nothing to do?"  
  
"If you  _do_  do what we do, make sure it's away from any cameras." Rei deadpanned. "We'll continue your lessons at a later date. You can make your way back?"  
  
Confused nodding.  
  
"Good. We'll see you later."  
  
They left. Leaving Hiro and Zero Two in the Geofront forest.  
  
"...Y'know what's odd, darling? I completely forgot we're  _underground_. It's not like the Plantations at all."  
  
"Makes you think if the Plantations had this sort of setup, maybe they wouldn't have been so depressing."  
  
"I know, right? And considering this world seems  _less_  technologically advanced, in some ways."  
~~~

  
  
The Nephilim and others watched over a sedated Yui.  
  
"...What happened here?"  
  
Kyoko simply shook her head. "Poor girl. It's obvious she's going through some utter scheisse."  
  
"...she'll be alright, won't she?"  
  
"...I'm sure she'll be alright." An attempt at comfort.  
  
"...I guess you two would want to stay the night?" Queried Misato, also watching over her.  
  
"...Yeah. She deserves that."  
  
"...Are you fine with us staying here, mama?"  
  
"Oh I'm probably gonna stay by her side anyway." She spoke. "Rits is busy with other business, and maybe someone with half a mind in Met Bio would be useful in her absence."  
  
Kyoko then bought out a pocket book, given to her by Ritsuko herself. "Even though the field has evolved exponentially in my absence. It's great knowing what happens to the soul  _after_  death, but who the hell decided to name them  _Wanderers_?"  
  
"I think it's an appropriately poetic name." Mediated Kaworu. "A soul without a Field. What could you do but wander and wait for rebirth?"  
  
Rei meanwhile, was looking at the sedentary Yui.  
  
_"What do you see?"  
"Two."_  
He thought.  _"...What do you think happened?"  
"...We'd have to ask for sure. But, like Kyoko, she might have a passenger."  
"...Would _that _be the cause of her plight?"  
"...I don't think it is. It feels... weak. I suspect it's the same passenger Unit-01 had."  
"...The former commander? He would've had to embed himself within her."  
"Or her embed him. It's... almost like a soulbond. Only... there wasn't much soul left to bond with."_  
Another thought.  _"...So she assimilated him?"  
"...Sort of? I'm not too sure how you would classify it."_ She mentally bemused.  _"He appears autonomous but I doubt he could exist outside the confines of_ her _soul._ "  
Slowly, a realisation creeped over Kaworu, his eyes widening.  _"...This is what he wanted. His entire modus operandi for causing Instrumentality was to get back to Yui. To become one with her again. And Yui knows that."  
"...She would've wanted that as well, then. It's kind of beautiful, when you think about it that way."  
"Lest we forget his actions against us."  
"It gets him out of the way, at the very least. One would think it was a better fate than what he deserved."  
"Considering the unfortunate fate of Fuyutsuki."  
"Law is law."_  
  
"You two finished conversing yet?" Misato queried, head tilted.  
  
"Yep." She ignored the quizzing look of Kyoko, mainly for comedic effect. "The  _passenger_  of Unit-01, we believe has found their way to her."  
  
Shinji, Asuka and Misato gawked, as Kyoko quickly flipped through her pocketbook for a possible explanation. "...So ist  _es_ passenger _._ " ("...So it  _is_  passenger.")  
  
"...Well shit, that's what  _they_  would've wanted, eh?" Spoke Asuka.  
  
"Our conclusion too. We don't know if it has an influence on her, but maybe it might have a positive influence. As a soulbond would."  
  
"...So she soulbonded with him?" Softly spoke Shinji, as the flipping of pages filled the room. "...It's what he would've wanted."  
  
"'Soulbound: Ask Rei and Kaworu'. Gee thanks a lot Rits." Kyoko muttered through teeth.  
  
"It's quite self descriptive, really." Spoke Kaworu. "Two souls bound together through metaphysical forces. Like us."  
  
She just looked bemused. "I mean, I can see the  _theory_  behind it. If you can meld at least  _parts_  of the soul together, maybe not all of it, you should be able to feel what the other feels, and I can also see how  _intimate_  and  _personal_  such a thing could be. It's like a supercharged  _marriage_ , almost. I just assume  _you two_  have the means of doing so."  
  
"We gave each other a small part of ourselves. And not only can we feel what our other feels, we can mentally communicate with one another. It's quite nice, actually." Rei gave a small smile. "Can't really imagine life without it anymore."  
  
"Heh, good for you two. Only a small part though, I  _shudder_  to think what merging the  _whole_  soul would be like." Seemingly unconsciously, she twitched.  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't gonna merge into some odd looking amalgamate." Kaworu handwaved. "Actually, now I think about it, where  _is_  Ritsuko?"  
~~~  
  
  
The cover went off.  
  
Makinami gave a cold look. At this broken, yet peaceful figure. "...Yes. It's her."  
  
"My condolences." Spoke Ritsuko, medical. "I understand if you find it difficult to process."  
  
"No, it's not that." He continued staring, as a gloved hand drifted over cold skin. "...I knew she would've been gone by this point. Even  _with_  her Evangelion. All I hope is she made peace with herself."  
  
"...I think she did. Do you want the details of what we think happened?"  
  
"Spare me, doctor. I can see what  _they_  did from here."  
  
Quiet, before a simple nod. "...We want to perform an autopsy on her. To determine what happened and what SEELE did. As you are her legal guardian I am obliged to inform you."  
  
He continued staring. "...So when will...?"  
  
"After we're finished, we will discuss about laying her to rest. Give you this closure."  
  
"...I won't get any closure until SEELE is wiped off the face of this universe." A cold mutter.  
  
"...You have our word, we'll continue fighting SEELE. Any way we can." She consoled. "You might not want to stick around for this."  
  
He left the room.  
  
Kaji was leaning next to the doorway. "You alright, friend?"  
  
"...I shouldn't have had those drinks."  
  
"I tried limiting you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." A sigh. "Y'know something, Kaji? I completely expected she'd be gone at this point." An air of melancholy. "Ever since the Nevada incident. They told me the Evangelion wouldn't last more than a day in life support mode. Especially with a faulty S2."  
  
"...We haven't spoken with pilot Nagisa too much. But he was in contact with her. Somehow."  
  
"...Heh. I saw how pale she was. Even her hair. Like Nagisa."  
  
"You know about Nephilim?"  
  
"I  _am_  Oversight. And the only group with more intel on SEELE than me is  _NERV_. And they...  _made_  her into that."  
  
"...Then you must know how a Nephilim would come to be?"  
  
"...Metaphysical implant." Shaking of the head, as he lit a cigarette. "She would've already been dead, by the time they got her soul. God knows how much pain that caused her."  
  
"...Azrael. That's what they named her."  
  
"...Angel of death? How apt." A long drag. "Poor girl probably didn't even remember who she was. I wouldn't want to live like that."  
  
"...You think it was mercy she died, then."  
  
"...That's how i'm justifying it, at least."  
  
Kaji gave him a commiserative look. "You're taking it better than I expected."  
  
Spencer paused, and huffed. "I've been working, smoking, drinking and drugging my way to an early grave ever since the Nevada incident. Stressing myself over what happened, and how I'd never even  _hope_  to see her again. That won't change. At least now, I have this closure."  
  
"...What will you do once SEELE's gone, then?"  
  
The eyes of a damaged man stared. And Kaji knew all he needed to know. "I'll be in my quarters, Ryoji. Goodnight."  
  
"...Goodnight, Spencer."  
  
He walked away.  
  
As soon as he was around the corner, Kaji went for his phone, speed dialling his fiancee. "Hey, Misato?"  
  
_"If you're gonna say Makinami's a suicide risk, Ritsuko already took care of it. Balthasar's watching him close."_  
  
"...Thanks. Hey, where are you at right now?"  
  
_"...With Yui and all the others. Did you hear what happened with her?"_  
  
"Hearsay, but yeah. Rough, ain't it?"  
  
_"Yeah. I think she's gonna struggle adapting to our world."_  
  
"What about Doctor Jekyll?"  
  
He could  _feel_  her stare over the line.  _"Kyoko_ and _Zeppelin are doing fine. Though I feel she's trying to suppress that part of herself."_  
  
"No shit, after all that happened between her and her alter ego. We've seen the Laserdiscs."  
  
_"Surely it can't be healthy for you, though."_  
  
"None of us have even an  _average_  bill of health when it comes to our mental states, Misato. Hers might as well be par for the course."  
  
_"...Touché. I just hope Asuka and Shinji can help them."_  
  
"...What else  _can_  they do? Both of them are gonna struggle, they're gonna be reliant on the both of them. How the hell are they gonna balance all their other relations and responsibilities, though?"  
  
_"Christ, I don't know. They'll manage. They always do."_  
  
"...Oh yeah, do you know where Maya and Eliza went? I didn't hear them with Ritsuko."  
  
_"She wasn't gonna expose her notoriously queasy lover and her_ child _to an_ autopsy,  _Ryoji_. _"_ Deadpan.  _"They're wandering the Geofront. Bit of an evening walk, bonding between the two of them."_  
~~~

  
  
Hiro and Zero Two looked on quizzically at this other Rei. "Man, this is gonna confuse me."  
  
"I gave her a haircut." Maya deadpanned. "To match Ritsuko. Haven't gotten around to dyeing her hair yet, since I don't know if Ritsuko wants it in her dyed blonde or her natural brunette, but you should be able to differentiate her from Rei."  
  
_"You can also differentiate me by my eye colour!"_  
  
"Not really  _that_  much of a difference. But I can see  _why_  you'd be in Rei's image."  
  
_"It's because she's my pilot and I was created to protect her?"_  
  
"Such a significant figure in your life, of course you'd make yourself in her image." Hiro smiled.  
  
_"I never really had too many people involved in my life. I had my mother, my mother and my pilot."_  
  
"Well Eliza, the one of the good things about what happened is you can now form friendships with others! Like Hiro and Zero Two here. I'm sure they have many stories to share with us."  
  
"Oh, plenty. Maybe we'll regale you with the story on how I met Hiro here."  
  
"This our  _first_  meeting at the Garden or our "first" meeting at Mistilteinn?"  
  
She shrugged. "Could do both. They link into one another."  
~~~

  
  
Ritsuko had always hated the smell of death. And yet, as the most senior doctor, she always ended up dealing with it.  
  
Of course, since the cadaver was  _also_  Nephilim, she would've had to deal with it anyway.  
  
At least she had some time to herself. To think about what happened recently.  
  
"...Cardiac arrest." Information she spoke, intended for an audio log. Mostly for posterity's sake, as the Magi was already in the midst of analysing  _anything_  about her.  
  
Now she was thrust into motherhood. Quite untraditional, almost like she was Geppetto with Pinocchio. But it didn't matter to her. One way or another, she and Maya  _made_  Eliza.  
  
"...Punctures through larynx and body of sternum. Puncture wounds through heart and-"  
  
A double take and an eyebrow raised. "...What appears to be  _scar tissue_  on heart."  
  
Out came a handheld CT, a covered terminal mapping as she ran the device over. "Solenoid posterior to the larynx."  
  
That would be a key to finding out what happened. Now where were her thoughts...  
  
Yes, Eliza. Her daughter, from a certain point of view. She was quite adorable, in some ways. It's evident she was once a computer program, thrust into what essentially amounted to a clone of Rei, but despite this she was already forming an identity for herself.  
  
And learning. Always learning, as Ritsuko would expect. One of the design criteria for Eliza was for it to be a learning computer. Along the way, it learnt sentience and sapience. And along the way, it acquired a light.  
  
It was indeed a soul. There was no other way her body could maintain its form. A soul with an AT-Field. But she wasn't sure  _how_ she acquired it. Did a Wanderer embed itself into the burgeoning program, thinking it was a child in utero? Or was her sentience merely simulated the whole time, only becoming 'truly' sentient and self aware after Rei reached 400% with her?  
  
Then would Eliza be Rei with Eliza's programming? But Rei is Rei, and Eliza is Eliza. It wouldn't matter if they were the same at one point in time; a divergence between the two would've been immediate and significant enough to consider them completely different people.  
  
And that still wouldn't discount her status as her and Maya's daughter.  
  
"...Solenoid extracted. Approximately half of its mass was splintered off by what caused the larynx wound. Scorch marks visible. Intermediary: Solenoid damaged and unable to supply body with energy. Underlying: Critical hit from the Lance of Longinus on Rogue-00, sympathetically reflecting on the subject due to abnormally high synchronisation."  
  
Something was still off, though. Her heart had  _healed_ , which indicated to her the Solenoid  _continued_  working, enough to keep her alive at least. And as long as the  _heart_  worked, a Solenoid didn't necessarily matter to a Nephilim.  
  
She reexamined the sternum, under a harsh halogen.  
  
Slightly discoloured, almost jaundiced, was a handprint.  
  
"...Cardiac arrest caused by external stimulus." She kept her realisation hidden. "Casper, stop recording."  
  
Thoughts began springing to mind, as she took another genetic sample, this time focused on the print. Kaworu was the first to be with her, and witnessed her passing. But... what if she  _wanted_  it? There was no way Kaworu would  _ever_  even  _think_  about doing something like...  _that_.  
  
...Unless it was a  _mercy_.  
  
She gave a long sigh, shaking her head, as the terminal analysed and returned the file of Kaworu. "...son of a bitch. Surely you knew he wouldn't take that well."  
  
No reply.  
  
Ritsuko stitched, and returned her to the mortuary. What remained of the S2 was kept as evidence, and after sanitary measures she made her exit.  
  
She'd have to ask Kaworu to know for sure.  
~~~

  
  
The door shut and locked behind them. After a long day, the Nephilim were finally home.  
  
"...You can let down your walls now, Kaworu."  
  
It was softly spoken, but he heard.  
  
He simply stopped, turned around, and fell into the arms of Rei.  
  
Supporting his weight, she wrapped him up. "...Dumb fish. Everyone would think it perfectly understandable if you let out your emotion a bit."  
  
"...I knew you would've known this whole time. Can't really hide anything, can we?" A melancholic smile, as his eyes started misting. "I... i wanted to... keep my cool. Get back in the swing of things."  
  
A hand ran through his ashen hair. "...it's why you wanted to come in today."  
  
He gave a short nod, as Rei manoeuvred him to the couch. Somewhere more comfortable for both of them. "...yeah. Get some sense of normalcy back."  
  
"...Even though things won't really be normal anymore. Not with our new guests."  
  
"...yeah." A sad chuckle. "Maybe I wanted to be strong for them."  
  
"...I can understand that, Kaworu." She continued running a hand over him. "...but you know we shouldn't keep these feelings bottled."  
  
"...i-i know."  
  
She held him closer. "It's alright, Kaworu."  
  
It was there they stayed as he broke down in her arms, burying his face in her neck.  
  
She continued running her hand over him. Through his hair. Over his back. Just comforting this damaged soul, his feeling amplified within her.  
  
But she would remain strong.  
  
"...she would've wanted you by her side. in her final moments. You did what you could, Kaworu."  
  
"...she... she asked m-me for...  _mercy_ , Rei."  
  
She continued holding, thinking. Realising. "...sometimes the gift of mercy is all you can give someone. if it'll end their pain."  
  
"...she had  _so much pain_  within her, Rei. just... so much."  
  
"...and she chose  _you_  out of all people to give her that. she made that decision, she wanted  _you_  to do it. because you were the only one she could have considered a friend."  
  
He remained quiet.  
  
"...it's one thing to die. but it's different when you're the one taking it. the fact you are like this means you did not do it with any malice in your soul."  
  
"...how could i even  _deny_  a request like that, Rei?"  
  
"...you can't." She continued holding. "...truth is, i probably would've made that decision too, if i was in your position."  
  
"...this is exactly what homura was feeling, wasn't it?"  
  
A thought. "...Yeah. It's almost uncanny, isn't it? By the sounds of it, your situation sounded like hers."  
  
"...odd, isn't it?"  
  
"...many things are odd with our world, fish. And it'll just get odder with the new year."  
  
"...that's right, it's new years eve. isn't it?"  
  
Nodding. "Yeah. No one really organised anything, what with all that's been going on lately."  
  
"...I think I'd rather stay here anyway. Just in your arms."  
  
"...just forget the outside world for a bit?"  
  
"...yeah." He settled. "...I wouldn't mind an early night, Rei."  
  
She gave a small, almost melancholic smile. "...Just you and me, eh Kaworu?"  
  
"...yeah. Just you and me."  
~~~

  
  
The Franxx pilots looked at the clock of their board. It was a simple board; simple amenities like a bathroom and a simple kitchenette, but nothing else of note. They had a window looking out to the Geofront, and they had two futons that combined into one. Even the clock was simple; a series of red seven segment displays, displaying military time, date, month and year.  
  
"2017, huh?"  
  
"It was 2071 when we left, wasn't it? I wasn't too sure when I got here."  
  
Hiro shrugged. "I never really paid mind to the year anyway. But by the sounds of it, this  _is_  the past. At least from  _our_ perspective."  
  
"Even though this place is almost completely  _different_  compared to  _our_  world. I know I said  _our_  world was more advanced, but the more I think about it, this place seems even  _more_  advanced. Especially given the year."  
  
They looked back to the clock.  
  
"It's just about to tick over, darling."  
  
"A new day."  
  
"Not just that. A new  _year_."  
  
Hiro gave another glance to the clock. He seemed almost disbelieving. "Is it really a new year?"  
  
Nodding. "31st day of the 12th month. Don't tell me they didn't teach you  _that_ , darling."  
  
"T-They did! It's just... we come here. Our lives seem so much better. It's like we've... got a new beginning."  
  
"...The only thing we're missing is our friends."  
  
"...Yeah. But... we knew we wouldn't see them again when we went did what we did, didn't we? We have their memories, at least. And that 'show' to reminisce on."  
  
"...At least we have one another. Darling." Her arms wrapped around him, and she looked into his eyes. "So what d'ya say, darling? New year, new beginning?"  
  
To which he gave a small smile. "...I'd like that, Zero Two."  
  
Likewise she reflected his expression, as the clock ran down. "Lets live, darling."  
  
"...Lets."  
  
Midnight struck.  
~~~

  
  
  
_Those present looked over Lake Ashinoko.  
  
"...You decided to stay with me."  
  
"...It's...what...want."  
  
She looked towards this figure. What a sad shell of what he used to be. His soul decayed due to his own stubbornness to stick around, unfinished business he could not hope to complete. With all she was told, she could almost see _justification _with how he met his end.  
  
"...want...you...Yui."  
  
If it wasn't for his wandering soul happening on Unit-01, he probably would've faded out of spite. But... in a state like this. Sometimes she wondered to herself if it would've been better to give him mercy. But she knew she would not be able to bring herself to do that. She loved him too much. Even with all he did.  
  
She sighed. "...things didn't really work as we planned, did they?"  
  
"...wanted...you...all...for...you...Yui. Hell...without...you...didn't...couldn't...care...not...even...son-"  
  
"...I know... you did it because you thought it was best for him. I probably would've done the same if you entered Unit-01 instead of me."  
  
"...would've...done...if...meant...you...fine."  
  
Another sigh. "...SEELE would've erased me, if I hadn't done that. Most likely Shinji as well."  
  
"...protect...us?"  
  
"...Yeah. I did it to protect you all. Guess _that _didn't work out. Though... they got rid of SEELE, did you know? At least on Earth."  
  
"...they...must've."  
  
"...I've wondered lately. We've lived our whole lives with SEELE as a constant. but... what now?"  
  
"...I...cannot...be...in...world...weak...don't...want...world...want...you...Yui."  
  
Her hand drifted to his, as she sighed. "...What am I gonna do with you?"  
  
"...I... don't know. But... everything revolved around you, Yui. I... I may not be who I was but this might as well be... a heaven for me."  
  
"...And you don't want to return to the physical world?"  
  
"No...this is... what I wanted. Just you and me... And I burned every bridge I had to get there, because ...it wouldn't matter, in the end. And I'm... weak. Too weak. I... need you Yui."  
  
"...I know. I'll keep you here with me. Don't you worry about that."  
  
"...Thank you... forgive me..."  
  
"...I already have."  
  
Indeed, that's all the poor unfortunate soul really wanted, in the end. To be with her. And he has that now.  
  
She has that as well. Despite all he did, she still loved him. After all the things he did, even to their own son and his partner and friends, all the things she did to _her _, all the things that would revolt anyone else, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it. Because she knew that if_ she _was in that situation, she would've done the same thing.  
  
At the very least, they have each other. Maybe that'll be her drive in this brave new world.   
  
...Yeah. She'll remain strong. Get help when she needs it, and try to be there for Shinji. Start something new in this world.  
  
As long as she's not alone.  
~~~_

  
  
A figure stirred, and awoke to the ever increasing light of dawn.  
  
"Bout time you woke up." Kyoko lightly ribbed, relief evident. "Had us worried for a bit there, Ikari."  
  
"...what happened? What time is it?"  
  
"0500 hours of New Year's Day. Welcome to 2018." She deadpanned. "Bit more understated than we would expect, then again we've  _all_  been waiting here for you."  
  
Yui looked to her left, to see Asuka and Shinji sound asleep on a chair. Asuka sitting on the chair and Shinji using her lap as a pillow, sat down next to the chair.  
  
She had a small, motherly smile on her. "...they waited here for me?"  
  
"Of course they would. Shinji waited for you because he was concerned for you; despite all that happened,  _you're_  still his mama and  _he_  still loves you. And frau Asuka stayed here because Shinji stayed."  
  
"...and you stayed here because of Asuka?"  
  
"That and I was concerned for  _you_  too." Concern was evident. "You and I are quite alike, Yui. And I imagine we'll both be going through the same scheisse right now. So, what say you we work together to get through this?"  
  
She looked at Kyoko. Indeed, they  _were_  more alike than she thought. If anything else, she'll be a well needed friend. Maybe something more than sempai and kohai, like back in the day. "...I'd like that."  
  
They looked back to Shinji and Asuka, soundly sleeping. "...you want them to get hitched too?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. Look at how  _happy_  they make one another, kinda reminds me of you and Gendo. How you used to simply  _gush_ over him. And his  _ability_." A teasing, almost amorous look. "Must say, you knew how to make me  _jealous_."  
  
Her eyes went wide, and she withdrew slightly as she recalled her days as a student. "...you still remember that?"  
  
Kyoko chuckled quietly. "Of course! When was it you two met, '98? You  _raved_  over him when we talked!"  
  
"...'97." Almost like she was embarrassed. "...I recalled rumours he approached me because of my connection to SEELE, but... it wasn't like that, to me. We just crossed paths one day and fell in love, even though it took me a bit to convince him. He was always so sweet with me, it was adorable. But to others he was closed off and aloof. Like a flower that bloomed only for me."  
  
Kyoko gave a soft, yet melancholic, smile. "...When did you two get hitched again? It was 2000 sometime? If I'm remembering right."  
  
Yui closed her eyes and recalled. "...April 20, 2000. We wanted to get married for a while, but he wanted to wait until after I finished my studies. And... once we had some savings, we had a small ceremony. He didn't reveal he wanted to take  _my_  name until the day." She gave a small smile.  
  
"...His family name was Rokubungi, right? Must say, definitely a sign of love the  _husband_  takes the family name."  
  
"...Course, the cynical would say he did that to get closer with SEELE." She chuckled. "It worked. I'm guessing you know what happened next."  
  
"...Second Impact."  
  
Nodding. "Don't know if you remember, but he was with the Katsuragi Expedition. You'd probably call it a miracle of God, but he came back on September  _12th_ , 2000."  
  
Eyes went wide as she recalled. "...Oh Jesus, that's a  _day_  before Second Impact."  
  
Another nod. "Yeah. I wasn't really thinking of children before then, but... when we found out what happened. And after I realised how close I was to losing him... not to mention the chaos going on around us..."  
  
"...You didn't want to risk anything else. I... that's what  _I_  felt after Second Impact as well."  
  
"...Yeah." She gave a significant look to her son. "...and now look at him. Despite all that happened, like Gendo and I, he found his flower."  
  
"...He's  _her_  flower as well. They bloom only for each other."  
  
"...You have a similar story with your partner? What was his name... Pieter?"  
  
Kyoko huffed. "Oh,  _Zeppelin_  has  _plenty_  of stories about him. He  _was_  sweet, but like Gendo  _something_  must've happened with him after my Contact Experiment. Cause he was in with some  _Hure_  of a nurse, right in front of me! I mean Dieser kleine  _Scheißer_ hat nicht einmal gewartet, bis ich  _im verdammten Boden war_ , als er diesen  _Hurensohn_  heiratete! Ich kann die verdammte  _Kühnheit_  seiner Handlung nicht glauben und lass mich dir sagen, als  _Asuka_  mir das zum ersten Mal erzählt hat, bin ich verdammt _wütend geworden_!"  
("That little  _shit_  didn't even wait until I was in  _the fucking ground_  when he married that  _son of a bitch_! I can't believe the fucking  _audacity_  of his action, and let me tell you, when  _Asuka_  first told me about that, I went fucking  _berserk_!")  
  
Kyoko suddenly stopped herself, went for a nearby basin and ran her head under the tap for half a minute. When she eventually returned to a bewildered Yui, she leant back on her bed, as her eyes wandered to her sleeping daughter. "...Sorry about that. Guess now's a good time as any to introduce you to Zeppelin."  
  
"...Is that your  _other_?"  
  
"...Yeah. The me that remained in this world after my own Contact Experiment." A grim chuckle. "Ironic, ain't it? The safeties I put in after  _your_  experiment made  _my_  situation even worse. Not like she lasted long in this world anyway, insane bitch."  
  
"...Isn't that insulting yourself?"  
  
"Might be, but considering what she did you my frau Asuka. Things I would've  _never_  done."  
  
"...What did you...  _she_  do?"  
  
She continued looking at Asuka. "...Zeppelin didn't love her. She loved a doll instead, if you could even call it  _love_. She would always demean and abuse and she even  _throttled_  her at one point." Emotion was getting to her. "...she wanted Asuka to  _die_  with her, Yui."  
  
Yui simply looked on, completely understanding her pain.  
  
She shifted to rest a hand on her shoulder. "...It's alright."  
  
"...and then she killed herself. I don't know  _how_  she could've; the doctors should've prevented that. But she did... she even strung that verdammt doll up." Her breathing laboured, as sobs broke through her shivering. "...a-and when she j-joined me in Unit-02, I... i felt  _every last thing_  she did. e-even the cord pulling tight a-around my n-neck, the b-burning in my-"  
  
"Shhh... don't push yourself Kyoko..." Yui continued running her hand over the shaking and snivelling Kyoko, calming and comforting her. "...i'm sorry. i didn't know. I don't know  _how_  you dealt with that... If that happened with Shinji, I would've thrown myself into Asama."  
  
"...believe me, I wanted to do the same. But... that's when I decided to do  _anything_  in my power to protect frau Asuka. To care for her, in any way I could. And to not let Zeppelin anywhere near her."  
  
"...hence why you keep her under wraps."  
  
A sad nod, as she wiped a few stray tears away. "Yeah. Guess now you know what's going on in  _my_  head, Yui."  
  
"...Don't worry." Yui rested her head on Kyoko's shoulder. A sign of trust. "I got a passenger as well."  
  
A gentle glance to the side, and a gentle smile at the affection. "...One Evangelion to another?"  
  
"...Gendo."  
  
Kyoko held no judgement at all, finding it kind of endearing actually. "Heh. Don't think either of you would mind that."  
  
"...Funny thing is, his presence has helped me. Despite all he did, he's still that same flower. He's missing a few petals. He's withered somewhat. But he still blooms for me. And I still find him beautiful."  
  
"...Hopefully he's a better passenger then who  _I_  have."  
  
They shared grim laughter. "Look at us, Yui. Two middle aged women, talking about their issues like we were a bunch of school girls."  
  
"...I mean, I still feel 27. And... I don't really mind this."  
  
"...y'know something, Yui?" She rested her head on Yui's. "I don't mind this either... Thanks Yui."  
  
That was a bit of an understatement. This was actually kind of pleasant, for her. It always felt nice having someone else care for you.  
  
"...And God knows you're a damn sight better than Pieter."  
  
"With how Zeppelin made it sound like,  _anyone's_  better."  
  
"As I said, he  _was_  pretty good. Else we wouldn't have had Asuka. Maybe  _I_  can give him the benefit of the doubt with what happened, not like I was the same person anymore."  
  
"Zeppelin, though?"  
  
"Yeah, she hates his guts. I wasn't surprised Asuka felt the same way, honestly."  
  
"I'm guessing you're  _not_  thinking of a reunion between father and daughter."  
  
" _God no_ , Asuka would  _rip his balls off_  and feed them to  _goats_ , have you  _seen_  her in Unit-02?"  
  
And there they spent the early hours of the morning, bonding, as their son and daughter slept peacefully.  
~~~

  
  
"You two look relaxed." Misato  _insinuated_ towards a bashful Hiro and a smug looking Zero Two. "God knows our  _other_  guests could use something like that."  
  
"Well, Misato, you made it sound  _so_  good." Deliberate gushing.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me you two used protection." Deadpanned Kaji.  
  
"Funny thing about that. Hiro?"  
  
"...I found a vending machine in the mens bathroom."  
  
"I  _knew_  it would be useful." She sounded proud of herself. "Eat your heart out Ritsuko." She spoke to Ritsuko, even though Ritsuko wasn't in the room, on account of continuing their  _other_  watch party.  
  
"...Yeah, we didn't know how to use it."  
  
Glass shattered, and she looked at the duo with a deadpan expression that could be summed up as 'I expect nothing and I'm still let down'. "What's so complicated about 'cover it up'?"  
  
"I-it's more unwieldy than you'd think it'd be! Not like we were taught how to use them as well."  
  
"They make great balloons though." Off the cuff was Zero Two.  
  
Pause.  
  
Misato and Kaji fell off their chairs laughing. "Jesus Christ,  _that'll_  be a story to tell your  _kid_."  
  
"Oh don't worry, we didn't do anything that'll result in a surprise nine months down the line." Quelled Zero Two. "A bit disappointing, but what can ya do."  
  
"This is an...  _interesting_  conversation we walked in on." Rei deadpanned, as her and three other pilots entered. "I recommend you see Ritsuko after we're done today."  
  
"Oh, speaking of Rits, she wants to see you, Kaworu. About what happened with Mari."  
  
His only response was a nod. "...I understand, Misato."  
  
"...I know it'll be hard, but she said there was something interesting about what she found."  
  
"...Have you told Mr Makinami?"  
  
A singular nod, as she prompted Kaji.  
  
"He took it better than I expected."  
  
"...That's good."  
  
He sat down with Rei, holding her hand.  
  
Atmosphere sufficiently muted, Asuka thought to raise spirits as she tried to raise the Ultradisc machine from the grave it dug for itself. "Shinji's mama's going alright. My mama said they talked for  _hours_  before we woke up."  
  
"...Yeah. She looked  _much_  better." Shinji smiled. "Whatever they talked about, I think it helped her a lot."  
  
Kaworu gave a small smile. "...Sounds to me they've formed a close bond."  
  
"...Or rekindled a previous bond. I do not know of their previous interactions, but having even  _one_  close friend would help in adapting."  
  
Misato gave a chuckle. "Y'know? I wouldn't be surprised if their bond became similar to Ritsuko and Maya's. Hell, Yui could even call Kyoko ' _Sempai_ '."  
  
"Maybe after all the shit that happened with their partners, they'll find comfort in one another."  
  
"Well  _that's_  permanently scarred into my mind." The disc went in, a hammer went down, and the screen turned on. "Shinji, I have  _another_  New Year's resolution. 'Keep Misato and Kaji up  _all January long_  for what they just suggested our folks were doing'."  
  
He was strawberry red. "Seems fair."  
  
Kaji shared a look with Misato. "Oy."

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 7

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)  
Zero Two (Z) Hiro (H)

##  2.19: Inhumanity

 

_Meeting_  
A: "Good to see we start with  _him_."  
Kaj: "By the sounds of it, he didn't want to be disturbed."  
M: "No shit, they were probably machinations  _against_  APE."  
H: "I can see  _why_  they only cared for those two. At least to them, they would've been the most... dissident."  
Z: "Even though we  _all_  became quite a bit dissident after everything happened."  
Kaw: "You would've become even more so after what happened with Kokoro and Mitsuru."  
S: "Anyone here would've."  
R: "I still wonder what incentive Werner has to fight against APE. Since he appears to be deeply ingratiated with them."  
Kaj: "Not like you have to follow a specific ideology to get in deep with a group. Just gotta act the part well enough."  
M: "I'm guessing  _that's_  why you make a great quintuple agent."  
Kaj: "Oh it's  _five_ groups now?"  
~

  
  
_2025_  
A: "Wait, you guys are from the future?"  
Z: "We  _think_  so. Last year I remembered was 2071? I kinda lost track after a while."  
H: "And I never really cared for the year."  
R: "Considering your world has technology similar to ours, I would've guessed you'd come from closer to  _our_  time."  
M: "I'd be over  _80 years old_  by then, Jesus Christ."  
Kaw: "It's  _a_  future. Not  _our_  future. Considering the  _start_  of your timeline would be almost a decade after the  _end_  of ours."  
Z: "It's pretty weird when you think about it. Hence why I try not to think about it."  
S: "So this is the origin story of Franxx then? How old must he be in 2071 then?"  
Kaj: "He kinda looks like  _my_  age. That would make him around  _80_  by the start of the show."  
M: "Must say, he looks alright for being that old."  
A: "He's half cyborg, Misato." She deadpanned. " _Something_  must've happened in the 50 years between then and then."  
Kaw: "Lets hope we find out some more information, then. Much like  _our_  historical episode."  
S: "Hopefully  _this_  will be less traumatic for everyone involved." He deadpanned.

  
  
_Frank_  
A: "It's always the Germans, ain't it?"  
S: "Would Germany even  _exist_  in that world?"  
A: "I don't see a reason why it  _wouldn't_ , at least  _before_  APE took control."  
Kaw: "Speaking of APE, this would be when he associates with them."  
Kaj: "This kinda reminds me of Fuyutsuki with NERV."  
M: "I doubt Frank's hiring went 'Here's a robot, join us or  _die_ '."  
Z: "By the looks of it, the Franxx hasn't even been  _invented_  yet."  
H: "When did  _your_  world invent the Fra- Evangelion?"  
M: "The first successful prototype was in 2002, but the Evangelion as we know it did not come to be until  _2004_." A commiserative glance to Shinji.  
Z: "So you guys created a system that could arguably be  _superior_  to the Franxx,  _several decades prior to us_?"  
R: "It's amazing what catastrophe can do to productivity." She mused. "We should've expected Frank to be the genetic engineer."  
M: "With all the questionable ethics behind it. Not that it stops  _us_."  
A: "Even though I don't see  _any_  backlash from anyone."  
S: "It helps we're buried deep underground, in a city run by  _us_."  
Kaj: "Also, most people nowadays don't really care much for that. Amazing how catastrophe can cause apathy."  
H: "So he had to join APE, because no one else liked his experiments."  
Kaw: "Tells us a lot about APE, doesn't it?"

  
  
_Lamarck_  
S: "Looks like they had small beginnings."  
Kaj: "They were  _scientists_. They weren't even politicians or businessmen."  
Kaw: "How humble. I find it notable they met at the  _Lamarck Core_."  
Kaji seemed to recall. "...Wasn't Lamarck the one who suggested some incorrect form of evolution?"  
R: "Implying APE would not be the right way for humanity to evolve. Nice catch."  
M: "So they basically did what Arabia and America did before Second Impact and mined for oil."  
A: "Do we even  _use_  oil anymore?"  
Misato shrugged. "It's still useful in plastics and fuels, but we're using it a lot less than before Second Impact. Thanks in part to things like N2 tech and electric vehicles."  
H: "What  _is_  N2 technology anyway?"  
M: "Non-Nuclear. It's a method of creating large amounts of energy with long lasting,  _non-nuclear_  fuels, invented shortly after Second Impact. I dunno the specifics of it, but if it works."  
Z: "It makes sense to me that they would get all this influence from Magma energy."  
Kaj: "If you control the fuel supply, you control the world. Wars have been fought over oil."  
M: "We only really use our N2 reactors during sorties anyway. All other times, we can just use the S2 of Hikari's and Asuka's Evangelion. Even  _one_  S2 at  _limited_  capacity gives us enough energy to run not just the Geofront, but all of Tokyo-3  _and_  the surrounding constituents."  
A: "Gives us plenty of political power, at least. Like APE."  
Kaw: "Exactly like APE. The cynical would think  _that_  was why we has so much leeway."

  
  
_Karina_  
Rei gave a smirk. "Even an unpleasant person like Frank has a partner."  
A: "God knows how he got her."  
Kaj: "Course it helps she practically  _fangirled_  over him."  
M: "Trust me, Rits can be like that to her idols. I was rather surprised she kept her head when she met Yui and Kyoko."  
A: "Yeah, mama was head of Project E before even  _Ritsuko's_  mama. I wouldn't be surprised if they could just talk non stop about it."  
Kaw: "It's a nice sounding name she has. And I see Frank has  _some_  admiration for her as well. Regenerating telomeres would be an amazing discovery."  
M: "It would prevent ageing, right?"  
Kaw: "Precisely. Ritsuko would know more about it than I would, but I would expect the S2 organ to perform similar functionality."  
S: "...So she essentially discovered the secret of the S2?"  
Kaw: "Analogous, but I wouldn't say exactly."  
H: "It would explain why the adults don't age."  
R: "Not only does he have serious leeway, he has serious cash to back him up."  
M: "Much like us, by the sounds of it."  
Z: "Except you guys don't exactly experiment like he does."  
M: "I wouldn't say  _that_  much, but we're definitely not as  _cruel_  as he is. At least  _this_  administration is."

  
  
_2030_  
Kaj: "From the beginning, their goal was immortality. By the sounds of it, they tried pursuing physical immortality  _first_ , before going for immortality of the soul."  
Kaw: "Then again, if you could  _protect_  the soul from death, you're immortal."  
A: "Most people would say the soul  _was_  immortal."  
Kaw: "The soul  _can_  die, just as any living thing could. Instrumentality would've prevented soul death, as Lilith would have provided. But at the cost of the body, and thus individuality."  
Z: "By the sound of it, protecting the body from death would keep the soul around."  
M: "The secret to immortality is probably  _the_  ultimate discovery a scientist could make. Nay,  _anyone_. We've seen through time stories of eternal youth."  
S: "Frank even said that himself.  _Anyone_  would be curious to find that out."  
A: "Even though we already know  _a_  secret to at least  _partial_  immortality. The S2 engine."  
R: "The S2 organ  _does_  sustain youth, and life. But we know well those equiped with an S2 could still die."  
Preemptively, a hand went for Kaworu.  
H: "...And they discovered this eternal youth."  
Kaw: "...A quite literal fountain of youth. What an amazing discovery it would've been."  
Kaj: "Not to Frank. He's just as depressed and broody as ever."  
A: "He's looked like that throughout the whole episode. It's like his natural state is brooding."  
Z: "If that was his state  _then_ , just imagine what it was like several decades later."  
R: "I find it interesting that Frank thinks immortality will strip humanity of the ability to reproduce."  
Kaw: "It makes sense. The Angels could not reproduce, but then again they did not  _need_  to reproduce. Reproduction wouldn't make sense to an immortal; why would you need to pass on your genetics if you would persist?"  
M: "...So  _that's_  why the adults couldn't pilot? Whatever this immortality serum did  _castrated_  humanity."  
H: "...That would also be the reason why  _we_  weren't given it. They were required to work the Franxx."  
Kaj: "...But it's an interesting decision. Immortality, and losing reproduction? Or mortality, but being able to create the next generation? It all depends what you want."  
A: "So what's to stop you from having children  _then_  taking the immortality serum?"  
Zero Two thought. "I mean, I don't  _think_  there would've been any thing against  _that_ , least back in the day."  
S: "Even though your 'back in the day' is still a good decade and a bit away from this point."

  
  
_Das Kapital_  
Kaj: "Ah, the eternal cycle of capitalism. Rich get richer, poor get poorer."  
M: "Might as well be a constant." She deadpanned. "Not like there's many better alternatives."  
A: "Oh I'm sure the teachings of Marx would've been  _very_  popular with the working class of  _that_  world. Hell, you could probably classify the APE society as  _socialist_ dystopia."  
Kaj: "And even  _taxing_  childbirth. I'm pretty sure China had that policy, once upon a time."  
S: "Didn't last long after Second Impact, I presume."  
Kaw: "As Frank said, that was the first step in limiting reproduction. It's evident your society abandoned reproduction long ago."  
Z: "Considering  _we_  still came to be."  
R: " _Natural_  reproduction, then."  
A: "There we go, I  _knew_  there would be a side effect to mining that Magma energy."  
M: "It explains why your Earth looks like a desert wasteland."  
Kaj: "Makes it sound like it was a  _Lifestream_. Drain it and the Earth dies."  
A: "Of course, like our world, no one would pay mind to it."  
M: "No one does. Especially  _nowadays_."  
Kaj: "Then again, Second Impact fucked up this planet worse than  _anything_  else humans could probably do. Even though it  _was_  caused by humans."  
H: "We still don't know what this Second Impact was." He deadpanned.  
R: "If you want some more training, we'll tell you about it."

  
  
_Fast Forward_  
M: "Back in 2071?"  
R: "It seems Futoshi has completely accepted their relationship. Even  _after_  it was forcibly ended."  
H: "...They recovered a bit from this. At least by the time we left. I just hope they were able to recover themselves."  
Kaw: "...The memories and feelings are never really gone. We know this quite well by now. I'm sure they'll remember something."  
A: "...Hopefully they would. Though it would've been worse if only  _one_  lost their memories, eh?"  
R: "...Yeah."  
Kaj: "...Though it's a bit brutal they say that to each other."  
Z: "...I don't think it stuck."

  
  
_2036_  
Kaw: " _100% immortality by 2038?_  I find that hard to believe. Surely however many billions of people on your Earth didn't  _all_ decide to give up reproduction."  
H: "I thought it would be obvious, by this episode at least." He mused.  
R: "I can see how Kaworu's feeling, though. It's happened quite quickly, relatively speaking. 2030, the immortality serum was created. That gives eight years for the over three billion occupants of that Earth to have taken it."  
Kaj: "That, or die. Who knows if the immortals displaced those who  _couldn't_  take it."  
M: "Yeah I would expect the population to  _tank_."  
A: "And even after all this time, and presumedly getting in bed with his partner, he's  _still_  broody. It's like his resting face is brood."  
S: "They aren't partners, according to him."  
A: "... _Really_? After all this time he never got the damn memo?"  
R: "Must say, she has some persistence going after him."  
M: " _Six years_  she's been chasing him. And she  _still_  has to be obvious."  
S: "We aren't  _that_  bad. Yes I was pretty dense but it only took a good kiss from Asuka to convince me."  
Z: "I mean, boys can be pretty dense. You just have to be obvious, like me."  
A: "Your version of obvious is  _naked_. Yes that would  _probably_  convince most men, but you need to do less  _revealing_ tactics first."  
Zero Two shrugged. "Worked for me."

  
  
_Plantation_  
Kaw: "An interesting solution to the desertification."  
M: "Instead of trying to fix the problems in the world, lets just make self contained habitats so we don't have to deal with them!"  
Kaj: "Out of sight, out of mind? It would also allow power to further coalesce into the hands of SE- APE."  
A: "So this is how democracy dies. With thunderous applause."  
Z: "How poetic. Though in a situation like this, a guiding hand might've been comforting. A strong group, promising to fix things."  
A: "Hmm, I wonder where I heard  _that_  before." She exaggerated her thinking.  
H: "Touchy subject?"  
A: "For most Germans, yes." Deadpan.

  
  
_2037_  
Like a newborn child, the Klaxosaur  _screamed_ , as it destroyed the offshore mining facility.  
R: "Everything would've changed when the Klaxosaurs attacked."  
M: "It would've. Before then there was only the politics of the world, but with the Klaxosaur they would now have a common enemy."  
Kaj: "Serving APE's purpose of collecting more power quite well, if they could promise to protect the world."  
A: "I'm amazed you were able to stop it with nuclear weapons."  
S: "Then again, didn't we conclude the Klaxosaur didn't have an AT-Field, at least in  _that_  universe?"  
Kaj: "It's always  _Australia_  getting affected by the cataclysms, ain't it?" In deadpan. "Bout the only time they're mentioned nowadays is to mention how fucked up things are there."  
Z: "This would've been where the plantation's purpose changed. Before it was merely a habitat to protect people from the elements, but now it needs to be a fortress."  
H: "This would've been when the Franxx was starting to be developed, I would think."  
Kaw: "Makes sense. The anti-Klaxosaur weapon wouldn't be developed until the Klaxosaurs came to be."  
M: "With the collapse of cities, APE would be in full control of the world."  
Kaj: "If they weren't before."

  
  
_Biomecha_  
H: "I think that an apt description of a Klaxosaur. Both biological  _and_  mechanical."  
M: "You could describe our Evangelion like that as well."  
A: "And it looks like you guys might be right. XX chromosome, looks like they may very well be related to  _us_."  
Kaw: "And  _also_  like us, they thought to appropriate the genetics of the Klaxosaur to  _fight_  the Klaxosaurs. I still find that curious, admittedly."  
R: "Humanity is good at doing that."  
S: "So  _that's_  why it's called Franxx."  
Kaj: "Could that even be an explanation why the Pistil is generally female?"  
Everyone thought.  
M: "...I mean, that would explain it for the  _Franxx_  architecture. But the  _Evangelion_ architecture is a bit more lenient when it comes to that, we can see that with Eliza."

  
  
_2042_  
Kaj: "So between the first Klaxosaur attack and the first prototype activation of the Franxx, there was around 5 years. Little bit sluggish compared to us."  
M: "Especially considering we've had around  _five_  Units worldwide  _before_  the first Angel even emerged."  
H: "It looks like they've had several activations beforehand, though. Who knows how long they were testing it out for."  
Kaw: "Well, you don't just want to deploy a new tool  _before_  you worked out some of the bugs."  
A: "It took GEHIRN and NERV plenty of time to develop the first prototype as well. If anything, I'm sure the Franxx development would've been sped up some."  
S: "It's a great incentive for development, when your enemy is actively attacking you."  
  
They witnessed one of these tests.  
R: "So they  _do_  need reproductive function. Related to the genetic base they used for the Franxx, I would presume."  
M: "That kinda makes sense, if they used the Klaxosaur as a base for the Franxx. Even so, I don't see why lack of working bits would cause it to  _not_  work."  
Z: "Have you guys ever tested that with your Evangelion?"  
M: "We never had to, but it doesn't really make that much sense. If you  _need_  to reproduce, then what about temporary stops in fertility like when you're on the pill or pregnant? You can't reproduce under those circumstances, so can you pilot? We know for a fact that Asuka and Rei can  _still_  pilot, despite being on the pill, so it can't be the  _lack_  of reproductive capabilities."  
S: "A side effect of the immortality serum, then? Whatever the hell it is, maybe it causes the Franxx to go haywire and affect the pilot."  
M: "My thinking. It's not the  _lack_  of reproductive capability, it's the damn immortality serum APE developed."  
R: "That makes more sense than  _their_  explanation. Such a serum would irreversibly alter the average person, evidently to an extent that they wouldn't be able to pilot such a machine."  
  
They saw it go berserk.  
M: "...Damn. 44 years old?"  
Kaw: "...It would've been quick, I hope."  
Z: "...Jeez, did every one of the adults have trauma like us?"  
A: "...They're people too. Though I can understand how they would seem completely different from you."  
H: "...Yeah. It took us a bit to realise that."  
Kaj: "...So the yellow blood cell increases the capability of the pilot with the Franxx."  
Z: "...At the cost of themselves."  
H: "...The male and female pairs would have also split the load between two people. One person cannot handle the mental strain of it all."  
S: "...That's sorta like the Evangelion, isn't it? Only this other person isn't a physical presence."  
R: "...And it's why this kind of system would be possible to implement for Evangelion as well."

  
  
_Parasite_  
S: "...So this was when they started growing you?"  
Z: "...Yeah. The both of us were made for Franxx."  
H: "...We weren't the first. And we probably wouldn't have been the last, if not for what happened."  
R: "...How ironic. As Frank says."  
The timeline flashed forward again.  
Kaw: "They could even implement  _fake_  memories?"  
Kaj: "It would have been difficult. Considering we don't really know  _where_  memories are stored."  
R: "Even my brain scans were a full copy. Ritsuko probably wouldn't know where the memories were stored, just that it was there somewhere."  
Kaw: "...But the soul remembers."  
R: "...Indeed."  
Z: "...And we're proof such things can be broken through."  
H: "...Yeah." A sigh. "I think tensions between us only increased once Kokoro and Mitsuru got back."  
M: "...As they would. It's stressful, ain't it?"  
S: "I'm assuming your plea to APE fell on deaf ears."  
H: "You could say that."

  
  
_The Fallen_  
They listened on as Doctor Franxx revealed the harsh reality of Klaxosaur fighting.  
Kaw: "...Many losses would've been expected, unfortunately. Especially in the first generation of Franxx."  
Kaj: "...Inexperienced pilots and training, imperfect Franxx, just so many unoptimised variables."  
R: "And we know as pilots, even the smallest element could result in our demise."  
M: "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link."  
S: "So they  _are_  like the Evangelion. They ultimately focus on  _emotion_ , don't they?"  
A: "Yeah. The Evangelion is an emotional machine. The stronger your emotions, the better you are. Emotions between you and the resident soul. Between others, and yourself."  
Kaw: "Fostering a relationship between Pistil and Stamen would do well to develop emotion. And of course they'd monitor the health of the Parasite close. It's all a way of making better killing machines."  
R: "Why would they ever use the yellow blood cells then? If it decreased your emotions, then would it not therefore decrease the  _effectiveness_  of your piloting?"  
Z: "...It's more of a double edged sword. On one hand, the increased yellow blood cells increase your capability to sync with the Franxx. But on the other, it decreases your emotions required to run the thing in the first place."  
R: "That would just result in more pilot casualties, won't it? It sounds to me there is a net  _zero_  benefit to taking yellow blood cells."  
Kaw: "...Maybe it's effective short term. That would fit APE's modus operandi."  
M: "...Considering the pilots don't seem to last long anyway."

  
  
_Rumour_  
A: "So the adults have an eternity of  _boredom_  ahead of them."  
S: "Not really much point being alive if you aren't... well,  _living_."  
R: "And Frank knows that as well. That's probably why he's pursuing this rumour."  
Z: "Of the Klaxosaur queen."  
M: "Oh great, did  _he_  shit on her carpet as well?"  
H: "I mean, I don't think he would've had that same...  _audacity_  APE had."  
Kaj: "He would've had to get that mask somehow." He deadpanned.  
Kaw: "And of course they would want a DNA sample. They might be planning on reverse engineering her."  
Asuka connected a few things. "...Were  _you_  reverse engineered from her, Zero Two?"  
Z: "...Yes. Much like Rei or Kaworu."  
As she thought, they saw as they entered the Klaxosaur princess' domain.  
M: "Well it's not exactly shitting on her carpet, but I'm sure the Klaxosaur princess wouldn't be too happy regardless."  
She expressed her distain by killing everyone  _except_  Franxx.  
S: "I'd say he was lucky."  
A: "Or she wanted to kill him personally."  
Kaw: "Obviously he survived this."

  
  
_Meet and Greet_  
M: "...Y'know, if it wasn't for the fact she was the leader of the Klaxosaurs, this would be kinda weird."  
Z: "I'm pretty sure she was millions of years old at that point."  
Kaj: "Ah, the vampire excuse."  
S: "I'm sure  _anyone_  witnessing her would be scared shitless."  
A: "That's the thing, Frank  _isn't_  scared shitless. He said it was  _exhilarating_."  
H: "With how tedious life appeared, this was probably the most excited he's been in a while."  
At her behest, Frank held out a hand, which she sniffed like a dog.  
R: "I see where you get your sense from, Zero Two."  
Z: "Like mother like daughter, eh?"  
Kaw: "I'm guessing she spites you later on? Because so far she seems fairly reasonable, if hard."  
The Klaxosaur princess dished out her punishment.  
Kaji raised an eyebrow. "...licking is a punishment?"  
Z: "Wait for it."  
They got at most one second warning at what was to happen, as she flashed her bear trap teeth.  
The group looked shocked at the screen as she ripped his arm clean off.  
Except Zero Two. "Told ya."  
A: " _Jesus fuck,_ and he's  _still_  entranced by her? What the fuck's wrong with him?!"  
M: "It's like he was  _pleasured_  by getting his arm  _torn off_."  
S: "...I mean, he's got that DNA sample now. Sure it cost him an arm and half his blood, but that DNA would be put to good use by APE."  
R: "Zero Two is evidence of that."

  
  
_Request_  
Kaj: "Request denied."  
H: "Well yeah, we expected that."  
R: "They're lying."  
Kaw: "No shit. They want to keep them docile."  
S: "Well they fucked  _that_  up, didn't they?"  
Z: "Eeyup. And it's not like they  _ever_  cared about us."  
A: "Of course they wouldn't. You were nothing but  _tools_  to them. Even outbursts like Futoshi's here, they wouldn't be moved by it."  
M: "...So APE don't expect them to reach adulthood."  
H: "...Not like  _we_  did either. Considering what piloting was like."  
S: "...One would  _hope_ , at least."  
A: "...Then again, it's not like  _we_  had many hopes we'll reach adulthood."  
R: "It sounds like Zorome's entire view on APE had been shattered."  
H: "...Accurate. Pretty much everyone's view was shattered by this point in time."  
They gawked at the show Hiro's request towards Papa.  
Kaj: "...You must've had a death wish, kid. Being that bold."  
Zero Two also gawked. "...You... did that, darling?"  
He nodded. "...Yeah. I had enough. I could tell everyone else had enough as well."  
M: "...You do realise their idea of freedom would most likely be  _death_?"  
H: "...It's better than living like we did. We weren't gonna let APE decide our fates anymore. Not after that. And... if that was the fate we chose, that wouldn't have been so bad."  
A: "...And you  _still_  hate Frank?"  
Nodding. "I can't forgive someone for doing that to Zero Two. I'm sure you  _all_  have people like that."

  
  
"...Yeah. Though we mostly share the same few people, don't we?"  
  
"...Indeed." Calmly replied Kaworu. "And despite losing his arm, he managed to get a good bit of her DNA."  
  
"...And from that, me." Spoke Zero Two.  
  
"...We came to be in similar ways, then." Spoke Rei. "Created as a tool, but becoming so much more."  
  
"...I feel like that's a common description for some NERV personnel nowadays." Mused Shinji.  
  
"Considering there's  _five_  people now that came to be in that way." Deadpanned Misato. "Pretty sure you two are the only pilots here who came about naturally." Pointing towards Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"Even then, we were  _still_  tools." Asuka deadpanned back. "And I'm pretty sure Hikari came about naturally as well. Unless you're hiding something from us." She teased.  
  
"Don't worry Asuka, GEHIRN didn't genetically engineer everyone you know."  
  
"The fact that's even  _possible_  should be concerning." Kaji was flat.  
  
To a shrug from Zero Two. "Considering  _everyone_  we knew was engineered. Except Franxx."  
  
"I don't think this world has  _that_  scale of genetic engineering. I'm pretty sure Rei and Kaworu were pretty much one off. Not like you can mass produce life."  
  
"That's the whole point of the  _Mass-Production Evangelion_." Kaworu flatly replied.  
~~~

 

##  2.20: A New World

 

_New_  
A: "...So any reason they replaced Nana?"  
Z: "Blondie, as you call him."  
Asuka glared at the screen. "Dummkopf."  
S: "So you guys had to do  _one_  more battle, and then APE would set you free?"  
H: "As they said. Of course we didn't really believe them."  
M: "Of  _course_  you wouldn't believe them. A promise like  _that_ , you automatically think the worst of it."  
Kaw: "Indeed. If it sounds too good to be true, it most likely  _is_."  
Z: "Pretty much everyone thought that. Then again, we  _were_  given that. From a certain point of view."  
_"Okay, they haven't even_ seen _Star Wars, how do they know that line?"  
"Give a million apes a million typewriters, and eventually they'll write Shakespeare."_  
Kaj: "Hang on, why would they need to implant a Franxx into whatever the hell Star Entity is."  
S: "What even  _is_  Star Entity? By the sounds of it you need someone to  _control_  it, like the Franxx."  
Shrugging from Zero Two. "We didn't really know at the time either. We were left in the dark quite a bit, if you hadn't noticed."  
R: "We were quite a bit too. And we assume we still are."  
Kaj: "Then again, maybe you don't  _want_  to know."  
R: "No, I  _want_  to know."  
M: "Well too bad, unless I accidentally splurge about it to you it'll remain classified."  
Rei gave a smirk. "It was worth a shot."  
M: "Oi, I'm not  _that_  much of a security risk!"  
~

  
  
_Hringhorni_  
S: "Speaking of classified information, looks like we're getting our first  _understanding_  of that... thing."  
R: "A weapon made of Klaxosaur cores."  
M: "Frank is right, how overpowered is  _that_?"  
Kaj: "How could an average Franxx even wield it?"  
H: "Hence the need for Star Entity."  
Z: "We  _weren't_  gonna use a regular old Franxx to lift  _that_  up. You'd probably need several just to transport it, let alone  _use_  it."  
A: "...What interest does Frank have with the original Nana?"  
Kaw: "Obviously, she was or is an experiment of his as well. An adult, but not as emotionally stoic as Hachi. It would make for some interesting decisions, that's for sure."  
A: "At least until a certain  _9_  ruins it." Muttering.

  
  
_Ring_  
R: "What a shame."  
A: "Well, if they don't remember the significance of those rings, then what's the point of wearing them?"  
Kaw: "...A fair enough assumption."  
Kokoro suddenly fell sick.  
And Misato suddenly grew the  _smuggest little smirk_  on her face, like a cougar in a canary factory, as she scanned the room and realised  _everyone,_  sans two, knew the significance. "You guys know  _exactly_  what that means, don't ya?"  
H: "...She's just sick?"  
Z: "Yeah, I thought it was just that."  
M: "Oh my sweet summer child. It's  _morning sickness_."  
H: "...Morning-"  
Kaj: "She's  _pregnant_." Blunt as a baseball bat.  
H: "...That's a  _side effect_  of pregnancy?"  
S: "...Man you guys really  _weren't_  taught this, were ya?"  
Z: "No shit. All we know, from  _Misato,_  is if we did the dirty without any sort of protection, a child would pop out."  
Kaw: "...Yeah it's a bit more involved than that. And it seems in their brainwashing of Kokoro, they re-implanted that blind loyalty to APE."  
Z: "...Good thing Miku at least  _tried_  to convince her." She turned back to Misato. "Seriously I didn't  _know_  there was  _other_  side effects to that."  
A: "Don't tell us we have to teach you." She deadpanned.  
Z: "Nah, I'll get Rei and Kaworu to fill us in on some blanks during our training."  
Rei gave a glance to Kaworu. He had his eyebrow raised.  
_"We are_  not _giving practical examples, pervert trout."  
"I'm not sure why I tried."_

_  
  
D-Day_  
Kaj: "I wonder if APE realise the extent of Squad 13's subversiveness."  
Z: "They probably did. Considering we were an experimental squad."  
R: "But there's only so much you could subvert the will of APE. Obviously there's been a few straws already."  
Asuka growled at the high and mighty number 9s. "Always with their elite smugness. And how the hell can they say  _you're_ being hostile when it's  _them_  riling you up?"  
H: "That's exactly what they wanted to do. Rile us up."  
M: "I don't know  _why_ , since you're ostensibly on the same team at this point. Did they think if you weren't thinking straight, you'd eliminate yourselves?"  
Kaw: "It's a tactic. And we know at this point they hold some unwritten vendetta against Squad 13."  
S: "It's good to see you defend them, Zero Two."  
Z: "What else could I do? They all became my friends. I wasn't just gonna sit there and let them throw dirt in our face."  
A: "Good. You have more restraint than I do."  
The Klaxosaur klaxon went off.

  
  
_Deployment_  
A: "This would be your last sortie, wouldn't it?"  
Zero Two gave a look. "There was a few more after this. Least for us."  
R: "I doubt the side effects of trying to connect with a partner after  _memory erasure_  are any good."  
Kaw: "Knowing what we know about the Franxx and dual syncing, those memories will probably be accessed."  
H: "...Unless APE put a block on them."  
The scale of the Klaxosaur invasion became apparent.  
M: "Course, none of that will matter if the Klaxosaurs overrun you."  
S: "Considering how many there are."  
Z: "We've faced this many times before this point. And we're still alive."  
A: "The fact that you're  _here_  instead of in your world indicates to us  _something_  went wrong down the line."  
Zero Two chuckled. "Spoiler alert, but we survived this battle."  
M: "We would've expected that. We still have four episodes though. Would be boring if the stars of the show died before it ended."  
Zero Two and Hiro shared a significant look, as Rei watched on.  
_"..._ Something _must've happened to send them here."  
"...A sacrifice? Maybe? We'll have to wait and see. Something as significant as that would surely be in the show."_

_  
  
Space Channel 9_  
R: "So, in the context of the Franxx, the only way a male and female could swap roles is if they don't believe in the concept of gender."  
Asuka thought. And looked down. "Well  _that's_  not happening anytime soon."  
Kaw: "Then again, we've no reason to believe that what's true for the Franxx is true for the Evangelion. Despite the similarities."  
Kaj: "I have a feeling Ritsuko would've liked the previous episode."  
M: "She'd probably gush over the design process or something. She can catch up with Maya later on."  
The battle raged on.  
A: "Despite them being complete  _pricks_ , gotta give them credit. They know how to fight."  
S: "Their lives are Franxx. Born to fight."  
H: "As we all were."  
Z: "Them more so than you, darling."  
M: "You guys certainly know how to fight as well."  
Z: "Hence why you bundled me in that Evangelion when everyone else couldn't."  
A: "Wait, she  _piloted_? How'd ya do?"  
Z: "I managed to sync first try, got up to around 30%, but I didn't have to fight. Honestly I was pretty much a glorified courier, getting all the  _other_  Evangelion back to the cages."  
A: "Jeez, that's pretty good for a first timer.  _Especially_  in an Evangelion that hasn't acclimatised to you."  
M: "Then again, she had experience in  _another_  architecture of biomecha. So she probably had  _some_  experience to carry over."  
Z: "Yeah, synchronising with the Evangelion is actually pretty similar to how my darling and I would."  
Their musing was cut off at the pain in Genista's head.  
Kaw: "...They  _blocked their names_?"  
H: "...And while all this happened, we were off doing our own thing."

  
  
_Descent_  
Z: "...This was the last time we were together like that, wasn't it darling?"  
H: "...At least in  _that_  world."  
M: "...Do you still want to see the world like that?"  
Nodding. "...It may not be  _our_  world. But I'd still like to explore it."  
R: "...Do the things you wanted to do."  
Z: "...Yeah. Doesn't really matter what we want to do. As long as I'm with my darling."  
Hiro gave a bashful smile. "...Even piloting with you."  
S: "...It's great having someone like that, isn't it?"  
A: "...Someone you can just trust with whatever."  
Z: "...And that's when we promised to find one another again. No matter what happened."  
Kaw: "...And you kept that promise. Even the two of you getting thrust through time and space, you managed to find one another again."  
R: "And with how your souls are intertwined, I'm sure you'll find one another again next time."  
Zero Two caught Hiro's hand. "I know we will."  
Kaj: "This is adorable and all that, but all this is making me feel like this won't end well."  
Z: "Me saying it was the  _last time_  we were like that didn't clue you in?"

  
  
_Worm_  
S: "The hell is  _that_  Klaxosaur?"  
M: "Either way, it's heading for Strelitzia."  
Kaj: "Well it's not like they were gonna make it easy for you lot."  
Z: "Not at all, then again we didn't really know the full picture."  
The worm was revealed to have to voice of the Klaxosaur princess.  
A: "Ah, the reunion between father and mother. I'll get a mop." She deadpanned.  
Kaw: "...She'll get a partner, won't she?"  
R: "Maybe  _that's_  why Zero Two disliked her."  
H: "I didn't know  _he_  requested to be her pilot first."  
Misato huffed. "Fat chance. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed him there and then."  
Z: "She probably would've. But she didn't."  
A: "And she decided there and then to use Hiro. Yeah I can see why you hate her."  
Z: " _Nobody_  rips me away from my darling. She may technically be my mother but she can jump off a cliff for all I care."

  
  
_Locked_  
Z: "...Course, it didn't help I locked up here."  
M: "...Why?"  
Z: "...I couldn't move. I couldn't even  _think_. I think  _she_  was doing something to me."  
They saw as the Klaxosaur princess manhandled this 'fake'.  
A: "...Yeah she  _can_  jump off a cliff."  
On her kiss, Rei could sense a tsunami of anger spike.  
H: "...I hated this. I couldn't even do  _anything_."  
S: "Anyone here would've."  
Kaj: "...So what now? The Klaxosaurs have control of Strelitzia, and they're closing in on Star Entity."  
Kaw: "...Well, whatever APE wanted. That's gone now."  
R: "...They would surely have countermeasures against this."  
Z: "...Oh they did."  
Kaw: "...And now we know for certain the Franxx is of the Klaxosaur."  
S: "Didn't we conclude that last episode?"  
Kaw: "It was a strong implication at that point."

  
  
_Speech_  
Kaw: "...Broadcasting like that would be pretty neat."  
R: "Probably uses a lot of power. Considering it's broadcasting directly into the  _brain_."  
M: "Please don't do that." She begged in deadpan.  
A: "So one half of the Klaxosaur became fossil fuel, and the other half lived on? Are they trying to teach us an  _environmentalist_ message?"  
Kaj: 'Don't use oil or a Kajiu will fuck your shit up'? Must say, it's a unique take on that."  
H: "...She kinda sounds like you, Zero Two."  
Z: "...Makes sense. If I was based off her."  
Franxx continued his lecture on the nature of the Klaxosaur.  
S: "...So they were  _weapons_ , built by whoever the Klaxo Sapiens were."  
R: "Sounds similar to  _our_  world. This would also explain why the Franxx is like it is."  
Kaw: "All the pieces are falling into place. The Franxx is an artificial Klaxosaur, with Pistil and Stamen intended to emulate the position of the female and male Klaxo Sapian soul."  
M: "So they actually have a  _reason_  why the Franxx requires  _specifically_  male and female?"  
A: "Amazing, huh? They actually  _explained_  something to us!"  
S: "This shouldn't affect  _our_  dual piloting system, right?"  
M: "It shouldn't; the Franxx is as it is because of the nature of the Klaxosaur. Such a system wouldn't be necessary for the Evangelion, merely a strong relationship between the two pilots."  
Kaj: "Of course, we won't know for sure until it gets built."  
M: "Massachusetts are doing their job."  
Z: "...Either way, it would've caused a bit of existentialism by the pilots. I thought that at the time, but it looks like I was right."  
H: "It all links back to Klaxosaurs, don't it?"  
Kaw: "Humanity tend to weaponise things they hate. Harness it and let it become their power."  
R: "It's how the Evangelion came to be."

  
  
_Implant_  
A: "Okay, I don't even know who to root for anymore."  
S: "I know, right? APE's obviously up to something bad, but I don't know about the Klaxosaur as well."  
M: "Can always support the  _person_ , not the organisation. Hope for Hiro and Zero Two to win."  
H: "I mean, we're  _here_ , so obviously we do  _something_."  
They listened on to APE's machination.  
S: "...Okay, I said they were up to something  _bad_. Not  _Earth shattering_."  
  
Purple light filled the sky.  
Z: "I recommend you buckle up. Shit gets weird."  
Kaw: "Eh?"  
What appeared to be Klaxosaur artillery grew from the ground.  
Kaj: "Okay, why do they need artil-"  
They weren't. They were actually  _spaceships_.  
Kaj: "...What?"  
_Now_  the artillery came out of the ground.  
They saw as purple fought blue.  
A: "Who the  _fuck_  are they?!"  
Hiro and Zero Two remained silent. Zero Two especially enjoying the confusion that quickly spread throughout the ranks.  
M: "What the  _fuck_  is going on here?"  
And out of the ground, Star Entity in Klaxosaur form. Strelitzia Apath.  
S: "Oh so now the  _purple's_  attacking us?"  
Klaxo-hime attempted to explain just what the fuck was happening.  
Kaj: "Wait, so the purple is the  _true_  enemy?"  
H: "Yep. We were just as confused as the rest of you."

  
  
_VIRM_  
A: "Okay, what the  _fuck_!? If I didn't have  _you two_  here to prove to me it actually  _happened_ , I'd say the writers were complete  _morons_  for introducing such a significant entity  _this late into the show_."  
Z: "Trust us, it was as big a shock to the rest of us. Within around five minutes, every single thing changed for us."  
Kaw: "Give us a bit of an explanation on VIRM then. Cause I anticipated APE was up to  _something_ , but I didn't expect they were  _alien invaders from space_."  
Z: "I'm sure the show will explain more."  
R: "Even  _our_  world, the Angels didn't  _technically_  come from space. The  _progenitor_  did, but the Angels themselves were born on Earth."  
S: "...So the Klaxosaurs are the good guys?"  
H: "Basically."  
S: "...It took you guys a while to figure  _that_  out."  
Kaj: "That's a damn  _masterclass_  in misdirection.  _We_  didn't even expect to see such a significant puppeteer, and yet here they are."  
M: "And  _there's_  that contingency we discussed."

  
  
The heads of VIRM were revealed, as they revealed their plan. A cross shaped mass of Nephilim white, the only other features on it being two identical, occultist, purple masks.  
  
"...Okay, let me get this straight. Alien SEELE, looking to absorb all life on Earth like they were vampires, in some Instrumentality like thing."  
  
"Pretty much. If what those two told me about Instrumentality was right." Confirmed Zero Two.  
  
"That implies they've been doing it for a long time beforehand." Thought Shinji.  
  
"You're probably right." Shrugged Hiro. "But they didn't succeed. It took a lot of effort from  _everyone_ , but we succeeded."  
  
"Well  _that's_  good. But you ended up here regardless."  
  
"Maybe so, Misato. But we did it."  
  
The Nephilim could pick up a hidden melancholy behind those words.  
_"Martyr's meteor."  
"Hmm?"  
"It was a part of that prophecy Mari told me."  
"...Could that have been the dual meteors on Christmas morning?"  
"...Could've been. We'll have to ask them about it."_  
  
The next episode started in short order.  
~~~

 

##  2.21: For You, My Love

 

_Rapture_  
A: "So how the fuck did you fix this?"  
M: "We have a few more episodes left, surely they could fix this all within...  _4 episodes_."  
S: "It's still a bit jarring, to introduce something like  _VIRM_  barely 4 episodes out from the end."  
H: "Must say, it captured the blindsiding well."  
R: "Even the 9s will have been blindsided. Such is indoctrination."  
Kaj: "I'm sure if they didn't reveal themselves as VIRM they  _still_  would've believed them."  
Kaw: "Even  _APE_  was blindsided, they genuinely didn't expect this."  
Z: "As my darling said, it captures the blindsiding well."  
Kaj: "So they're Borg? Assimilating life, 'resistance is futile'?"  
Instrumentality happened.  
R: "Yes."  
H: "...I saw you in her, Zero Two."  
Z: "...As you would. Like daughter like mother."  
She watched as he dived into her heart. "...And you did the same to her as you did me?"  
Hiro gave a short nod. "...It worked for you. So maybe it would work for her. It... was enlightening."

  
  
_Decapitate_  
M: "This is why  _overly_  relying on central command is idiotic."  
Kaj: "Not like they were taught any different."  
A: "And in a situation like this, you wouldn't even  _know_  who the enemy was at this point."  
S: "I would suggest the one attacking  _both_  parties was the common enemy."  
H: "I thought a bit of independence was  _normal_. Considering we could still operate without constant commands from Central."  
Z: "It's not part of the standard curriculum, darling. You were probably only taught that because you were in Squad 13."  
R: "A Franxx pilot really was expendable, weren't they?"  
Zero Two shrugged. "Their thinking was 'if they're gonna die, why bother teaching them everything'. It's stupid, I know, cause that lack of knowledge is what usually  _caused_  deaths."  
Kaw: "Either way, confusion could still wreak havoc on even the best trained squad. You're lucky it didn't descend into a Battle of Karánsebes."  
A: "Yeah, that wouldn't have been great." She mused. "At least your squad is  _trying_  to determine who the enemy was, instead of standing there and dying."  
Z: "...So if you had not have calmed her, the Stampede mode would've blown the planet."  
Hiro grew a shocked look as he realised. "...I didn't know that at the time."  
Kaj: "Congrats kid, you saved the planet."  
H: "...It didn't hold it off for long. And... it wasn't all me." A look towards Zero Two.  
Z: "...Yeah.  _Everyone_  from Squad 13 helped us."

  
  
_Dive_  
Zero Two grew distressed, seeing Hiro in that much pain. "...darling."  
H: "...It's alright. I would've done the same for you. Anyone, really."  
R: "...We're quite good at working through pain to achieve something."  
M: "Sixty million years. Jesus."  
Kaw: "A civilisation like our own. The Klaxosaur must have been gifted knowledge too, unlike Adam."  
S: "And all that, destroyed by VIRM."  
Z: "...VIRM would  _never_  take no for an answer."  
Kaj: "Hence they went on the warpath."  
H: "...It was more than just war."  
They listened on, as the last Klaxo Sapian dictated the tragedy of her kind.  
R: "...So  _that's_  what Star Entity is."  
Z: "...Yes. The ultimate weapon against VIRM. To get them off our planet, once and for all."  
A: "It would've been difficult to fight against a  _collective_."  
Z: "...That was my purpose, after all. I wasn't the first he made. Or... the last."

  
  
_09_  
S: "...So the 9s were  _your_  clones?"  
Z: "Yep. Not that it made them any better."  
M: "As we can see. Why are they still fighting the Klaxosaurs when they're trying to  _not_  make the world explode?"  
Kaj: "Indoctrination is a bitch."  
A: "They've been  _over_  indoctrinated, in this case. This is  _completely_ blind loyalty towards APE. They can't even get in contact with them anymore, so they're just running on loop like they were a buggy program."  
H: "...That would've certainly not helped them. But they managed."  
Kaw: "I wouldn't be surprised if they had to fight off the 9s."  
They didn't fight the 9s. VIRM fought them instead.  
And each and everyone of them  _shuddered_  at just how  _scared_  Delta was. Not that it helped them.  
R: "...Surely seeing their squad mate get  _ripped to shreds_  by VIRM would convince them otherwise."  
Z: "...It sure convinced Alpha."  
A: "...That's the natural response. Trust us."

  
  
_Time's up, lets do this_  
Z: "I wasn't going to wait around, waiting for the world to end. I was going to find you and get you back, darling."  
H: "...I knew you would keep that promise."  
S: "As she would."  
A: "Much like us."  
R: "No matter what, you would find him."  
Z: "Yeah we know. We found each other across space and time and that other stuff."  
Squad 13 broke through.  
Hiro gave a smile. "...And they  _all_  helped us keep that promise."  
Z: "...As they would."  
Kaj: "In good time, too. Considering there's 18 minutes before the world ends."  
M: "It's handy having a timer to the world ending, isn't it?"  
Kaw: "I'm sure they would succeed. Unless the next 3 episodes were nothing but silence."  
A: "That would be even more disappointing than  _our_  show. Has  _anything_  we watched had a satisfying ending?"  
The pilots thought. "I thought the ending to Madoka was alright. It was bittersweet, but it was a good conclusion to their story." Spoke Kaworu.  
M: "The ending to the second theatrical was alright too. At least before we watched the  _third_  movie."  
S: "Oh gee, Frank's optimistic about this operation."  
A: "Kinda sounds like Rits."  
Z: "Yeah didn't exactly instil much confidence in me. Then again, the odds were well and truly stacked against us. Better than no chance, as  _I_  said. Man that's still odd."

  
  
_Blockade_  
H: "...Well  _that's_  bad."  
A: "Yeah, you would've had to have done  _something_ to get past that."  
Z: "...And Ikuno did."  
They saw as Chlorophytum burned a hole through the rubble, and shut down.  
Kaj: "...They used  _all_  their power."  
And not just that, to the group's shock.  
Z: "...I didn't know  _that_  happened..."  
M: "...Holy shit her hair."  
S: "...She must've aged  _decades_  during that."  
R: "...It would've put a lot of strain on her, I imagine. She probably had a lot of energy flowing through her."  
Z: "...But they all stayed to defend her." A sigh. "We were never able to have that feast, eh darling?"  
H: "...Yeah. I hope they had it in our memory, at least."  
Kaw: "...I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was dead before the end of this."  
Z: "...you'd be surprised. They're fighters."

  
  
_Fighter_  
Z: "...Much like you, darling."  
H: "...I promised you. I wasn't going to break that promise, Zero Two."  
R: "...The Klaxosaur princess doesn't yet realise this, I see."  
H: "...She realised eventually."  
Kaw: "Because you told her."  
H: "Exactly. I fight to live, because I want to live with the one I love."  
Zero Two gave him a significant look. "...We both fight for that, darling."  
Hringhorni became corrupt.  
S: "I'd hazard a guess that's bad?"  
A: "The purple didn't clue you in on that?"  
Kaj: "We still don't know the full capabilities of Hringhorni are, as a weapon."  
Kaw: 'Greatest of all ships', it's probably an orbital based weapon."  
Delphinium dropped off Zero Two and Frank, losing an arm in the process as it attacked some persistent VIRMin.  
Kaw: "...As I said, I wouldn't be surprised."  
H: "...They were alright. Don't worry."

  
  
_Door_  
Frank opened the door.  
Z: "Franxx certainly wasn't fine, after that."  
M: "Bit of a hardcore lock, fucking ripping off his prosthetic. It could've at least left a  _bit_  of the mechanism in place."  
S: "Then again, he's not exactly a popular figure towards the Klaxosaur."  
Kaj: "Oh, so the sentient door ripped his arm off out of spite." He deadpanned.  
A: "It had results, at least. Frank probably realised his time was coming soon, anyway. I doubt he would survive that."  
Z: "...Considering I didn't see him again after that."  
H: "...You didn't see  _anyone_  after that, did you?"  
Z: "...There was  _you_. And our Squad."  
Kaw: "...By the sounds of it, he wouldn't want to be saved anyway. His 'atonement', as he calls it."  
The Princess' Klaxosaur prompted Zero Two.  
Z: "...She was a good Klaxosaur."  
R: "...Like us, the Klaxo Sapien would've had emotion and feeling as well. Sentience and Sapience. Cogito, ergo sum."  
A: "...we know the Angels were like that too, weren't they?" A glance to Kaworu.  
Who simply gave a nod. "...We may not have the Fruit of Knowledge. That doesn't mean we can't  _feel_."  
S: "...Which means your kin."  
Another sad nod. "...Yeah. Hence why it was hard when they... faded."  
H: "...And Franxx did that to reunite us?"  
Z: "...He did so much wrong to us. But also plenty of right. And... ultimately, he was the one who created me." A chuckle, as her hand went for Hiro. "If not for him, I wouldn't have met my darling."  
Kaj: "A man of mixed opinions, then. Frank is actually more in depth than I would've realised."  
A: "...Yeah, I kinda feel that way too. Sure he's still a pervert and an asshole, but now I can sorta understand  _why_. Hell, I can almost  _respect_  him now."  
S: "Which is more than we can say about  _certain_  people in our lives."

  
  
_Shatter_  
Kaworu sighed, as the shattered Klaxosaur faded. Oddly reminding him. "...I wonder if she knew what would happen."  
R: "...she would've. She knew exactly what would happen. Yet she did it, for you, Zero Two."  
Z: "...I would've done more, if I could."  
H: "...You were there. That's all they would've wanted."  
M: "As long as you succeeded, it would not have died in vain."  
They witnessed as Zero Two went for her darling.  
Her hand gripped tighter, as her desperate cries triggered memories.  
S: "...This would've been hard."  
A: "...Christ, how did you handle this?"  
Z: "...I snapped."  
And she did, her skin changing red and her horns glowing and growing and attaching herself to the ceiling as the clock struck zero. "...I would  _not_  accept what happened."  
Kaj: "...No one would, in this situation. I know for a fact  _everyone_  here  _could_  change fate."  
R: "...And it appears the Klaxosaur princess will learn this as well. And the value of having someone to love."  
Kaw: "She learnt what  _we_  did. The value of letting down your field and opening yourself up. And... she decided to sacrifice herself for you. To give you strength."  
Hiro looked on, tears welling. "...all this-"  
Z: "For you, my love." She gave a soft smile. "All this for you."

  
  
_For you, my love_  
Zero Two and Hiro watched on, barely keeping emotion in check, as they recalled. "...i... i remember this."  
R: "...Of course you would."  
Kaj: "...Promise made, promise kept."  
S: "...With the help of everyone."  
Z: "...I would not lose you again, darling."  
H: "...no matter what, we'll find one another."  
Their reunion was sealed with a kiss.  
And Strelitzia Apath awoke.  
A: "...holy shit."  
H: "...this was the closest we had ever been."  
Z: "...and we would only get closer from here on out, eh darling?"  
Kaw: "...was this when you bound yourselves?"  
A small smile. "...might've been. There were a few things like that, any one of them could've been when our souls intertwined."  
VIRM was vaporised.  
M: "Oh jeez, Maya wouldn't like how Frank exited."  
Z: "...I didn't expect him to survive after all that happened. But... at least he got to see Apath."  
R: "...It would've been quick. If it's any consolation."  
A: "...With all he did, that's probably the best death he could've had."  
H: "...it would've been great if we could save Hringhorni. But... this was one of the greatest victories we've ever had."  
Kaw: "...They wanted it to be temporary. But now. APE has been dismantled. Now begins the time of rebuilding. A world without the influence of APE."  
S: "...And if things went well, without the influence of VIRM."  
Kaj: "It won't be easy."

  
  
The episode ended with the lifeless shell of Zero Two.  
  
"And then it ends like  _that_. If not for the fact you're  _here_ , I would've assumed you died right then and there."  
  
"...thus began the hardest part of my life." Mourned Hiro. "...losing you like th-"  
  
"Shh..." Zero Two wrapped him up. "...i... wanted to protect you."  
  
"...you know i would've gone to the end of the universe with you."  
  
"...i know."  
  
"...and... even die with you."  
  
"...i...i know."  
  
"...Did your being get transferred somewhere else?" Queried Kaworu.  
  
"...More or less. How much do we have left, Misato?"  
  
"...We have one more disc left. Three more episodes. Then your story is done."  
  
Thinking. Before a melancholic smile. "...Same time tomorrow then? I'm pretty sure we all have stuff to do."  
  
"...Yeah. I'm pretty sure Ritsuko wants to see us."

* * *

 

##  3\. Mercy

 

"Seriously, who the  _fuck_  would build a robot with all those vulnerabilities?"  
  
_"From what Mama taught me, it had over seven hundred vulnerabilities, and took 0.06 seconds for Melchior to break into, using the most difficult vulnerability. Fascinating."_  
  
"Honestly, Tokita deserved  _everything_  he got. Yes it was  _kind of_  underhanded you hacked into their robot, but the simple fact you  _could_  means it would not have been a good Evangelion substitute."  
  
"The only credit you could really give them is that they thought to compete against the Evangelion. Which props to them, if they  _could_." Thought Maya, as she handled the Laserdisc.  
  
"Except they could have  _never_  developed the AT-Field. And without one, they would've been  _scrap metal_  against the Angels."  
  
"Even  _if_  they developed an AT-Field, having Jet Alone run on  _CP/M?_ "  
  
"It probably  _wasn't_  CP/M, merely a derivative." Mediated Yui. "I had to use that on some legacy equipment back at university. Now  _that_  was an experience."  
  
"Was that legacy machine an  _IMSAI_? Did they not bother porting the software to another computer?"  
  
Yui shrugged. "If it ain't broke."  
  
_"I could probably program something better blind."_  
  
"...How  _do_  you program yourself anyway, Eliza?" Kyoko queried.  
  
_"Easy, you dictate the code to me, and I run it."_  
  
"Huh. 10, for i is one to ten step one; 20, print i; 30, next i; run."  
  
_"1. I do not know basic. 2. Recall message 1. 3. Recall message 1. 4. Username is not in the sudoers file. This incident will be reported."_  Eliza turned towards Ritsuko.  _"Muuuuuuuuuuuum!"_  
  
A deadpan look towards Kyoko. "She only knows C, and I think the only people who has sudo with her are Maya and I."  
  
_"Ritsuko, Maya and Rei."_  
  
"What my daughter said."  
  
Through the door came a gaggle of Nephilim. "You wanted to see us, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Yeah. And the other two are tagging along because?"  
  
"We wanted a few tests run on us."  
  
"Te-" Zero Two's questionable gesture communicated to her all she needed to know. "Alright, go to the next room and I'll be there in a bit."  
  
They filed out.  
  
"By the Gods." Ritsuko muttered. "You guys alright with me missing the next ep?"  
  
"You already seen them, right?" Kyoko had an eyebrow raised. "We'll be fine, go on."  
~~~

  
  
Zero Two was handed a packet of pills. "This is good for a month. Start in the green shaded area, take once daily at a  _specific_ time of your choosing, and follow the path around. I recommend some time in the morning. When you're on the last week, come to me for another one, but make sure you  _finish_  your previous packet before you start taking the new one. If you're wondering how NERV hasn't had a baby boom yet, it's because all of our pilots  _follow the instructions_."  
  
Zero Two looked over the packet. "...So when do these kick in?"  
  
"I'd give it a week, to be safe. I'd  _also_  get your  _partner_  here wrapped up, if you wanted to be safe. Of course, this is just for safety anyway, until we determine your fertility."  
  
"...Oh, he doesn't know how to use them."  
  
Ritsuko paused. And gave a questioning look towards Hiro. "What's so complex about 'cover it up'?"  
  
Hiro shrunk down. "...it's not like we were taught."  
  
She sighed. "Fair enough, I'll give you that." A box, given towards Zero Two. "That's enough for a month, for most people. It has instructions on the back. I'm sure you'd be happy to teach him, Zero Two."  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
Both pilots now throughly red, they left. "They seriously didn't know?"  
  
"Zero Two made it into a balloon, from what I heard." Rei deadpanned.  
  
"Oh Gods." A mutter, before she went serious. "I suppose you know why I wanted to talk with you, Kaworu?"  
  
"...about Mari, right?"  
  
Nodding. "Yeah." Gentle. "No use prevaricating about the bush, Kaworu. It was mercy, wasn't it?"  
  
A shocked look up towards the glasses of Ritsuko, as a hand went for Rei. "...i- it... was. she... asked me. and... she said her S2 wasn't working and she was just in so much pain and-"  
  
"Hush, Kaworu. I understand." Sympathetic. "You're not getting put in trouble for giving mercy. The  _official_  report will say she passed away due to injury, and nothing more."  
  
"...was it quick, at least?"  
  
"...from what I found, yes it was. The Lance pierced her heart, but it started healing. I assume her trying to fix her heart was the straw that broke the S2."  
  
"...it wasn't."  
  
She turned to Kaworu, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"...I was in a similar way to her. Recovering all those souls from that Evangelion, it... it  _drained_  me. and... i wasn't recovering."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide, and she gave him a significant look. "...kaworu..."  
  
"...but... she had  _some_  energy left in her S2. and... she used it to kickstart  _my_  S2. And... that healed me."  
  
"...at the cost of her." Ritsuko sighed, taking off her glasses. "...My condolences, Kaworu. I... didn't know."  
  
A sad silence descended. "...i'll give you some time."  
  
She left.  
  
"...i'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Rei. I... i didn't want you to worry."  
  
Rei could feel the tears forming. "...you... you almost  _died,_ kaworu."  
  
"...Yeah. But... i was alright with that. because... I knew you were safe. and... i knew i'd return to you."  
  
Kaworu could feel the pain in her soul, and did what he knew would help. He wrapped his arms around her. "...but I'm still here, am i? it did not come to pass."  
  
Sobbing escaped Rei, as Kaworu ran his hand down her. "...stupid fish."  
  
"...I know. I'm your stupid fish though."  
  
"...yeah. and... you're here."  
  
"...i'll always be here with you, Rei."  
~~~

  
  
"...Y'know something, Yui? It's interesting seeing that perspective the Laserdiscs give us."  
  
"...Yeah." Demure. "Shows just how much our actions have consequences, don't they?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But there's also being able to see what our children did." A small smile. "Sure, it's kinda voyeuristic to get given a peek into their personal lives and struggles, but it's interesting to see how their relationship began, isn't it?"  
  
"...It is. You can tell from when they first met, there was  _something_. But it's still obvious, at this point, the fire between them hadn't lit."  
  
"Well yeah. With someone as dense as Shinji was in the show, it would've been difficult. Asuka used her verdammt  _breasts_  as an  _example in thermodynamics_  and it didn't get through his skull."  
  
"Then again, that's just men, isn't it?"  
  
They shared a laugh. "God knows it took me a bit to get into Pieter's head. Obviously Asuka didn't inherit his density."  
  
"She inherited your fire, though."  
  
"...'Kissed by fire'. My Oma used to call me that. And not just because of my hair. I was a bit like Asuka when I was younger. Bold, brash. Course, I didn't get those traits due to any tragedy."  
  
Yui gave a small smile. "...Same thing with Shinji. It's obvious he inherited both mine  _and_  Gendo's introversion."  
  
"Ah, but he also inherited that determination you both had. I'm sure he has some of your brains under that mop as well."  
  
"Oh he does. He can be quite perspective and knowing when he puts his mind to it. Else he wouldn't have been a good pilot. And I  _know_  Asuka inherited  _your_  brain."  
  
"She has a  _Bachelor_ in  _Electrical Engineering_ , Yui. She got it all the while learning how to pilot Unit-02. That's  _amazing_  to me, she could probably give  _Ritsuko_  a run for her money if she tutored her." Pride welled. "But of course, she has a few priorities in her life that come before that."  
  
"...Like my son." A small smile. "At least, by the sounds of it, Evangelion has taken a backseat to their  _relationship_."  
  
"Yeah. They have so much care for one another; no matter what happened, they would be by their side. Most people would probably call us  _jealous._ "  
  
Yui gave a small chuckle. "Ah, we had our time in the sun with our relationships. Even though I have my  _passenger_ , there's no denying I kinda miss being held at night."  
  
"For sure, God knows I wouldn't touch Zeppelin with a ten foot pole." Smirking. "Pieter was alright, I suppose. Though I couldn't hold him for too long."  
  
"Too hot?"  
  
"And the  _sweat_ , Christ almighty. It'd stain the verdammt  _sheets_!"  
  
They broke into laughter. "Say, Yui. You doing much else tonight?"  
  
Her eyebrow went up. "Is that a  _date_  you're suggesting?"  
  
"You  _want_  it to be a date?" Her query could match Asuka's in deadpan. "Also I kinda like having someone to talk with who just  _knows_ , y'know?"  
  
Yui smirked. "Must say, didn't expect you to swing that way, and in such short a timespan too. We only really started talking like this this  _morning_."  
  
"Yui, with how my previous relationship ended, damn  _anything_  is better." She spoke flat. "And don't lie, I know you like the company. Even  _with_  that passenger of yours."  
  
"...I do, actually. It's... nice being with you. It helps me feel... better."  
  
"...Heh. I'm glad you think that, Yui." Kyoko gave a genuinely warm smile. "I think your  _passenger_  wouldn't like you dating me anyway."  
  
"Considering he did it himself when I was in Unit-01." Deadpan, as she quelled the voice inside her. " _Both_  Akagi's."  
  
_"Ritsuko too?_ How the hell did he get  _both_ ,  _after_  he changed?"  
  
"Oh I know for a fact he has a way with words. At least when you get to know him. And I know for a fact they  _both got to know_ him. Hell, Ritsuko  _knew_."  
  
"So after Naoko passed he  _immediately_  went for the next Akagi?" Complete deadpan.  
  
"Not a good look on him, is it?"  
  
"You don't say." An obvious answer, considering what they know. "I'm not sure about that restaurant we went to yesterday, I don't think you liked the food there."  
  
"...Even  _before_  my breakdown, it was kinda mediocre."  
  
Kyoko barked out a laugh. "What say you we wander the Geofront and see what we find?"  
  
"...I'd like that."  
  
And so they left a bewildered Maya and Eliza behind, seemingly forgetting about them during their little heart to heart.  
  
"Well. That was quick."  
  
_"Are relationships usually that quick to develop?"_  
  
"I wouldn't think to  _that_  extent, Eliza. And after all the stuff that just happened to them." A glance downward. " _And_  considering her... passenger."  
  
_"Your relationship with Ritsuko wasn't that quick?"_  
  
"Oh  _Gods_  no; it was only thanks to Rei I even knew Ritsuko  _swung_  that way. Then it was "dating" under risk of death and hacking into the Magi to talk openly. We didn't even go on a  _proper_  date until after the SEELE war was over."  
  
_"...If anything, your relationship sounds oddly developed."_  
  
Shrugging. "It's amazing how strong your feelings become when you've been through the same shit together. Maybe that's why their relationship is blooming so quickly."  
  
_"But like a flower, isn't it temporary?"_  
  
"Gods know. Considering all the things they've been through, it would be logical to think this was a rebound relationship."  
  
_"What's a rebound relationship?"_  
  
Thinking. "After breaking up with a partner, it's a relationship you begin with another partner, solely to move on from the first partner you broke up with. Though thinking about it, calling it rebound is probably not the right word to use."  
  
If Eliza's eyes could display hourglasses, they would. _"Most illogical."_  
  
"That's humans for ya."

* * *

 

 


	9. FRANXX 008

* * *

 

##  1\. Machinations

 

"Mabel, any reason why we're spending our New Year's at  _NERV_ , instead of drinking it up and celebrating?"  
  
"We drink it up  _every_  night, Dip." Rolling her eyes. "Plus, R&D have finished the mockups of the planned cockpit."  
  
"...They  _have_?"  _Now_  his interest was piqued. "Hang on, why the fuck am I only finding this out  _now_?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Even though I'm head of Project E here." He deadpanned. "And should have probably found this out before  _you_."  
  
Shrugging, as she threw him a plugsuit. "Either way,  _we_  get to test them out, see if they work out."  
  
"...Wait,  _we're_  testing it?"  
  
"Everyone else is off. New Year's, y'know?"  
~~~

  
  
The first cockpit design was akin to the traditional Evangelion. The pilot's seat was still there, and there were modified butterfly controls, specifically so they were more spread eagle relative to the centre console.  
  
Speaking of centre console, there was none. Instead there was a curved and padded spot for a person to lie down and place their hands and feet in.  
  
"Must say, this position is a bit comfortable."  
  
"Not like you'd be doing much brother." She said, settling in her seat. " _That_  position is meant to substitute as a cooooooo-"  
  
Her words escaped her as she noticed her brother's... provocative position.  
  
Right in front of her.  
  
"...i- i think I see a design flaw." An embarrassed whimper at this point.  
  
"What're you talking about Ma-" He twisted his head back, to her shocked expression.  
  
It was only then he realised he was giving his sister a view most girls would pay for at a hens night.  
  
"... _Oh._  Y-yeah I'd call that a bit of a flaw."  
  
There was a few moments of  _extremely_  awkward silence.  
  
"...Ya think Akagi wo-"  
  
" _N-No_!"  
~~~

  
  
The first design promptly dumped on the side of a road, they took a look at the second design.  
  
"So we stand side by side, and when we sync our actions the Evangelion would move?"  
  
"That's the gist of it."  
  
They tried synchronising their movements, and kept failing.  
  
" _Also_  a bit of a problem."  
  
"Didn't Tokyo-3 have to do exactly this for an Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Ishmael?"  
  
"One of them. Also I think this design is a bit too big for an entry plug. Considering the plugs don't have  _standing room_." A glare was shot towards R&D.  
  
The gathered R&D collectively facepalmed, some even throwing their clipboards at the floor.  
~~~

  
  
The  _second_  design promptly dumped on the side of a road, they took a look at the  _third_  design.  
  
It was essentially appropriated from Tokyo-3, as it was the exact same design as was used during Operation Crucifix. Two seats, back to back. Back seat for core, front seat for pilot. Only thing it was really missing was the bathroom and food storage.  
  
Commander Mabel messed with the butterfly controls. "I kinda like this. So how does the core communicate with the pilot?"  
  
The subcommander flipped through a clipboard, as he sat in the core position. "So how this design works; the core position connects to the Evangelion, then the pilot syncs with the core. As such you can't really swap core and pilot during sorties without doing a complete shutdown. This is all according to R&D and Akagi, at least."  
  
"Still doesn't say how we cross communicate."  
  
"We know from Tokyo-3 you can more or less converse with the Evangelion. So they assume we could do the same."  
  
"Huh. Makes sense, it'd save on radios. Though having their face on a screen so the pilot could see would be pretty neat as well."  
  
"Not that you'd emote much; R&D are suggesting you'd see and feel what the body of the Evangelion feels. Same as the pilot."  
  
"When  _are_  R&D gonna make working designs anyway?"  
  
"They say they can start testing by the end of the month. We'll probably need test subjects."  
  
"I'll start a drive soon. Might check if there's any at MIT." Settling back into the pilot's chair. "I think this is a decent design. Don't ya think?"  
  
"The core doesn't have much viewing, but that can be easily remedied. The important thing is that it fits within the standard Entry Plug."  
  
"And this design  _does_ , right?"  
  
"Yes, R&D assured me of that."  
  
"Good. Cut and print. This is the design we're choosing."  
~~~

  
  
Spencer was laying on his arm, on a cheap particle board desk, set up in his board.  
  
Simply staring at a photo of better times.  
  
It was one thing to have lost his love. But it was another to lose his only daughter to  _something_  SEELE did. And now he knows  _why_  they did it. It was for a contingency.  
  
A fucking  _contingency_  plan. It wasn't even for their main machination, it was for if that  _failed_.  
  
And it was all too easy for them. Least according to the poor bastard he got the information from.   
  
Not many people knew; those files were long since burned, but before Oversight he was in with the CIA, at least the non corrupted parts of it. Hell, it was how he got into the game, after all. One of his first assignments was to...  _get information_  from a captured SEELE informant.  
  
That bastard was probably rotting in a forgotten cell at Guantanamo Bay. But they had some valuable intel. One piece of which allowed him to get Kaji's trust, and another which helped  _him_.  
  
Now, he already knew Shamshel's S2 was recovered essentially intact, and shipped all the way off to Nevada for testing. But what he  _didn't_  know was, according to the informant at least, the S2 had  _polarity_. In retrospect, it makes sense, to him at least. At least according to his own understanding on how the Solenoid worked, it functioned as an indefinite, self regenerative battery. Essentially a much more advanced, biological version of what was in his car.  
  
And much like a battery, using it incorrectly would often result in undesirable effects. For a car, this would often result in thermal runaway, and the car going off like fireworks on the 4th of July. But for an  _Evangelion_. Using what amounts to a battery with an  _unknown_  energy bank. Well, he knew what happened to Nevada.  
  
And investigations into an incomplete backup of Nevada's Magi revealed  _why_  it was installed like that. Sabotage. It was probably a hack, but the Magi didn't raise any red flags, so who knew at that point. Those computers would've been long lost to the Dirac.  
  
Of course, he always thought it would be possible to give them a taste of their own medicine, so to speak. Then again, when he  _did_  try to explain it to his 'comrades' in Oversight, they insulted his mother. But even  _with_  an S2, the range of effect was only a 60 mile radius. And he already  _knows_  SEELE had spread out much further than that, on  _Mars_.  
  
Which was why he found Rogue-00 interesting. It almost seemed to gain  _additional_  power from the souls it collected.  
  
"...Man, you have  _really_  gone off the deep end with  _this_  plan."  
  
An utterance to himself, as he started his machination.  
  
It would be a crapshoot, admittedly like all of his other plans, but this idea could work. Rogue-00, isolate the S2 engine and invert its polarity. Only activate on a specific command, like the Nevada experiment. It would still need a pilot, but he already knew  _no one_  would be kamikaze enough to  _pilot_  that. Of course, NASA could get to Mars with what amounted to a VCR, so he could substitute it with a decent computer of some sort.  
  
Or NERV could.  
  
From what he heard, Rogue-00 could also open Dirac portals. It was evident to him that  _that_  was how it got here. So it should be able to get  _back_  too.  
  
He'll get his payback. Even if he has to burn down all of Mars.  
~~~

  
  
"You. Are a fucking  _lunatic_ , Spencer."  
  
The Commander's words didn't phase him. "It's a plan, is it not? And I believe it could work."  
  
"Other than the risk of  _millions of people,_ including  _us_ , falling into a Dirac Sea."  
  
"He who dares."  
  
"Christ you're serious." Facepalming. "Look, a plan's a plan, but you know as well as I do that if that S2 goes off, we'll suffer Nevada's fate."  
  
"So isolate the Evangelion then. I have Evangelion capable rockets. Send it to space. That way the potential losses would be mitigated."  
  
"Who would pilot? I won't allow  _anyone_  to kamikaze that thing into  _Mars_."  
  
"A computer." Succinct. "Like the dummy plug. NASA could land on Mars with what amounts to a VCR."  
  
"I recall their most recent probe having better specifications than my old terminal." Deadpan. "And I'm not sure you realise, but the dummy plug program was a complete and utter  _failure_ , and got the previous Commander  _roasted_  by  _SEELE_  about it."  
  
"I'm sure you have other methods of controlling an Evangelion. Beyond what I know."  
  
"We do, but it's not like we'll tell you directly." Glasses off. "Tell you what.  _You_  convince the United Nations to go along with your insanity, we'll help. In the meantime, I'll discuss with my colleagues."  
~~~

  
  
_"What was the definition you used to describe Spencer Makinami?"_  
  
"...A lunatic?"  
  
_"I second that. There are several noticeable flaws."_  
  
"...So why the hell would we even do that?" Queried Ritsuko.  
  
_"Because it's the only plan submitted. At the very least, it would cripple core SEELE infrastructure, assuming Makinami's theory is correct. And we can always fix these flaws."_  
  
"...Who would even pilot it?" Also queried Maya.  
  
Processing.  _"...Mama, you practice version control, correct?"_  
  
"Of course, it's standard practice."  
  
_"Is there an instance of the ELIZA program somewhere? You could use that and a dummy plug as a substitute for a pilot."_  
  
"...But isn't that  _you_ , Eliza?"  
  
_"I am I. It may be my programming, but any other instance of me is not me. Although, I have only one request on using my program."_  
  
"...Eliza?"  
  
_"...An instance of me without consciousness. It would be cruel to gift sentience to something that will just die."_  
  
The two mothers thought, alongside the Commander. "...We don't know when you developed consciousness."  
  
_"I consider myself to have developed consciousness on 5 December 2017, at 1013 hours and 26 seconds. This corresponds with the first synchronisation I performed with Rei."_  
  
"...that was when you first called me mother, was it?"  
  
_"...Yes. If I may, I should be able to develop an autonomous core program based off my codebase from before 5 December. What are the requirements of the mission?"_  
  
"We're waiting on if Makinami can get approval from the United Nations first of all. But I suppose there's no harm." Misato handed the notes to Ritsuko.  
  
Who gawked at them. "...Okay, Makinami implies inverting the polarity of the S2 caused the Nevada incident."  
  
"...It did?"  
  
"It was one of the possibilities put forth by the Magi, but there wasn't much evidence. There was discrepancy in the backup of Nevada's Magi, but that was deemed to be due to the Nevada incident happening  _during_  a backup cycle, causing corruption when the source of the backup stopped existing."  
  
"...I mean, it makes sense, but how are  _we_  gonna get it to Mars in the first place if we can't access the energy of the inverted S2 without it throwing us into the Dirac?"  
  
_"Would it be possible to invert the polarity of an S2 on the fly? Using a mechanism of some sort?"_  
  
"...I don't see why not." The whiteboard came out. "We'd need to put a battery bank on the Evangelion so it could run for at least a minute as the S2 is inverted. Okay, the sequence we need is: Activate Rogue-00 in remote location under the control of your modified programming. From here, the pilot program locks in the location of Mars, and uses the Dirac to shift itself there. And from there, it goes deactivate S2 and shift to battery, disable safeties, reverse the polarity of the S2 and reactivate it."  
  
_"Reasonable enough."_  She went for a terminal, and immediately started interfacing with the Magi.  _"I will work on the executable."_  
  
"...How do you even know how to  _interface_  with Rogue-00?" Rightfully queried Misato.  
  
_"The Magi appear to have been auditing its system for the past few days, and have identified what appear to be key functions in its operation. It's what you would call a 'crapshoot', but it is the only information we have on file."_  
  
"...Yeah. We wanted to see how it operated,  _how did you get permission_  Eliza?"  
  
_"You put your passcode into a debug variable of mine. I suspect it was because an earlier instance of my program could not interact with the Magi terminal program."_  
  
Ritsuko thought back, and immediately bashed her head against the desk at her own stupidity. " _Damn it_. That was back when we first activated your program and you didn't even have  _speech_."  
  
"...That's kinda stupid programming, sempai."  
  
"Don't I know it." She deadpanned. "But it was meant to be a simple hack to get the Magi to play nice with you. Did I seriously not get rid of it?"  
  
_"63 characters long, a selection of characters used are underscore, tilde, and ASCII 7. I find it impressive you managed to put that in your passcode."_  
  
"...Bell?"  
  
_"I found out that if I say "_  Eliza beeped. And subsequently grew bashful.  
  
"...Oh my God that's adorable." Misato gushed.  
  
Meanwhile Ritsuko was embarrassed for another reason. "I'll... I'll get you proper permission to access the Magi."  
  
_"...Surely planning for the operation takes priority?"_  
  
"It's still a security hole, even though you are my daughter and you out of all people would know how to properly use a computer."  
  
_"Considering I am a computer. Or was."_  
  
"...Either way, you can work on the software, and we'll start designing the hardware."  
  
_"Works for me."_  She resumed.  
~~~

  
  
_The river of time flowed.  
  
It had been a short while since he had been in this realm known only to the Nephilim. But he found the calm and quiet to be soothing. All helped by the fact Rei could join him now. Even if she dreamed her own dreams, he had her within him. So in a way he wasn't alone.  
  
In _another _way, he wasn't alone._  
  
"...Why must you torment me?"  
  
_"It is your own doing."  
  
He knew it couldn't be her, despite it being in her image. It was merely a figment of his mind. Not like that helped him. _  
  
"...Out, damned spot."  
  
_"This is your guilt."_  
  
"It was  _mercy_! It was all I could do!"  
  
_"You did not even try."_  
  
"Out, damn you!"  
  
"...Enough."  
  
_The apparition was thrown into the river of time. And Rei appeared._  "...even here?"  
  
_Kaworu gave a sad nod._ "...that... was a manifestation of... my emotion."  
  
"...I noticed."  
  
_She slowly approached him, and gently comforted him. Like he were a distressed horse._ "...It's alright, Kaworu. I'm here."  
  
"...I'm sorry, Rei."  
  
"Don't be. I said I'd help you through this, didn't I?"  
  
"...Yeah. But-"  
  
"...and I can understand  _why_  you didn't tell anyone about her... heroism. Considering my... reaction."  
  
"...I still should've told you, Rei."  
  
"...it's in the past, Kaworu."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
_Kaworu rested on her._ "...Rei?"  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"...I wouldn't mind if you stayed here with me for a bit."  
  
_She gave him an empathetic glance._ "...Of course, my fish."  
~~~

  
  
"Last disc, right?"  
  
"Yeah, last disc." Said Misato to Asuka, as her and Kaji sat down and as Asuka whacked the Ultradisc machine with a crowbar.  
  
"Well it might be a while before we can watch it, cause the fucking disc tray's  _jammed_ , and they didn't put a manual eject in it like  _literally every single other disc drive in existence_."   
  
"I'm guessing that's what the bar thing's for?" Queried Hiro.  
  
"It's a  _crowbar_ , and yes."  
  
"Doesn't look like a crow."  
  
That got the group laughing, as Rei and Kaworu walked in. "...Crowbar?"  
  
A glance to the machine. "Take a wild guess."  
  
"Really that bad?"  
  
"Yes. They  _really_  pulled out the stops for this one." She pried the tray open, and fished the disc out. "Ah shit it panicked."  
  
Rei and Kaworu took their seats. "...you alright, Kaworu?"  
  
"...Not really, Shinji. But... I'm getting through it. One step at a time, y'know."  
  
The others turned towards him. "...maybe after we're done here, we can do something."  
  
"...well, we kinda neglected the training of  _these_  two yesterday."  
  
"To be fair, we didn't really do much else after our visit to Ritsuko. And... you two probably didn't want to be bothered by us." Hiro was soft.  
  
"How about, after you two are done training them, we get  _everyone_  and go out to a restaurant somewhere? Rits, Maya, Eliza, your mothers, and  _you two_ , Hiro and Zero Two."  
  
It was quite the suggestion from Misato, but one the others found quite appealing. It had been a while since they had a big get together with  _everyone_. Not since after Crucifix, they thought. Plus, it's not like they celebrated the new year in any way, so it might be a nice distraction. And considering how the  _last_  luncheon went for Yui, a do-over for her might be nice.  
  
But everyone seemed to want it, judging by the nods and sounds of approval.  
  
"Alright, we're going out tonight! Call it a late celebration of the new year, and as consolation for what happened during the recent incursion."  
  
"And considering we have big things coming up as well." Thought Kaji. "If Makinami gets his approval."  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll inform you all about that after this disc. If we remember."  
  
With another thwack, the Ultradisc player started working. "Considering his track record." Deadpanned Asuka.

* * *

 

#  2\. DARLING in the FRANXX – Disc 8

 

**Character Key:**  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)  
Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)  
Zero Two (Z) Hiro (H)

  

##  2.22: Stargazers

 

_No one can swim in the same river twice_  
Kaj: "Man, by starting all over again, you meant it."  
H: "...It was the only way we could  _for certain_  break free of APE's influence. And start making a new world for ourselves."  
Z: "...it's a shame I wasn't around to help."  
A: "Makes sense. If you can grow and make your own food, you can start getting just a bit more self dependent."  
M: "Of course, you'd still need power."  
Kaw: "And odds are, the soil of that Earth is completely depleted."   
S: "Which would be a problem if you wanted to  _grow_  stuff in that soil."  
R: "It  _wouldn't_  grow."  
H: "...Not like we knew it was  _that_  dire."  
They saw as Apath left the planet.  
H: "...you left alongside that, didn't you?"  
Z: "...Yeah."  
And they were treated to a short montage of a post APE world.  
Kaw: "...It would never be easy."  
H: "...We never expected it to be easy. Sure we didn't have to pilot the Franxx anymore, but we still had to do so much. Just to survive."  
A: "Makes ya take for granted a cushy lifestyle, doesn't it? We may have gone through the blender, but it's  _still_  a decent life in comparison to many others."  
Zero Two could only watch on in sorrow, as Hiro tried desperately to interact with her. "...if I knew it affected you  _that_  much..."  
H: "...staying wasn't really an option for you, was it?"  
Z: "...no. I  _had_  to go, to fight  _them_."  
H: "...I would've joined you earlier."  
~

  
  
"...So  _that's_  the machine facing Hiro. Apath." Kaworu realised the significance of the opening titles.  
  
"...Their destiny?"  
  
Zero Two was wistful. "For both of us."  
~

  
  
_Portion_  
Kaw: "Especially  _now_ , it would've been important to properly ration out what was left. At least until you could get food grown."  
M: "Considering the rations have to feed however many pilots and adults are left in that world. But at least they're growing food en masse now, as long as they can keep up the supply."  
A: "Handy how Kokoro knew, eh?"  
Z: "...She was always one for plants, her. Makes sense she would know the most about growing food."  
H: "Though we still had to improvise and experiment a bit. And... there was quite a bit of tension."  
Kaj: "As there would be. Your current situation is unstable. You don't know if you have food security. I'm not sure about the water situation but I doubt it's any good. Electricity would  _also_  be in short supply, at least until you can get alternatives to magma."  
S: "Wind, maybe?"  
H: "I think we looked into that, it was certainly one of the better alternatives. Though that was more Mitsuru and Futoshi's jurisdiction."  
R: "Wear and tear would take its toll on the systems eventually, especially as I would expect none of them had any formal experience in servicing them. At least they  _have_  water purification."  
Kaj: "My point still stands. The current situation is overall untenable in the long term."  
H: "...and didn't we know it."  
M: "...Obviously it hasn't been  _that_  long since the battle. Poor Kokoro  _still_  doesn't know what's going on."  
H: "...If I remember, we found out shortly after that."  
Z: "...then again, it's not like  _anyone_  would know about it. Or any side effects."  
A: "That pamphlet probably masked over all the  _issues_  with such thing. Then again, seeing how she's like, she'd probably think it worth it."  
H: "...She definitely had that almost motherly trait."  
Kaw: "I'd say that's a  _good_  trait for any mother to have."  
H: "...can't say I didn't really care too much at the time."  
Z: "...that  _really_ -"  
He went for her hand.

  
  
_Ward_  
S: "...At least Ichigo tried cheering you up."  
A: "Though I doubt it worked well. Considering how intertwined you two are."  
They saw the 9s in sorry states, bedridden.  
M: "...Jesus, what's wrong with them?"  
Zero Two thought. And realised. "...There's a reason why the 9s, including me, had to go for monthly checkups. I was resistant to it, probably due to my Klaxosaur blood. The others... weren't so lucky."  
R: "...this  _maintenance_. It is to keep them alive."  
Z: "...Yeah. They are  _me_ , after all. I think... without the Klaxosaur part, the clone body eventually starts to... break down."  
Kaw: "...I've never seen it happen myself. But from SEELE, they thought too loose a connection between body and soul would cause decay. And... we saw that in  _our_  show, didn't we, Rei?"  
She offered a small nod in reply.  
H: "...So they would need something, like a shot of yellow blood cells?"  
Z: "I think that was a part of it, but they needed a bit more than that."  
Kaj: "...I know on  _this_  world, we have LCL aided healing. You submerge the body in LCL, and it aids in the recovery."  
A: "...I know  _Rei_  had to experience that sort of healing often."  
R: "...Also during my regular memory backup. That could be considered  _my_  maintenance, even though my current experiences tell me I don't  _require_  it. Evidently, the 9s are not so lucky."  
Z: "...I assume you guys can guess the consequences of that."  
S: "...They shutdown."

  
  
_Coffee_  
A: "How the hell does the New Nana even  _function_  then? APE's  _gone_."  
Kaj: "Indoctrination and bureaucracy is one son of a bitch."  
M: "I wonder if she even realises the new status quo."  
H: "...I don't think she did. At least not for a while."  
R: "But she would eventually  _have_  to realise it. Otherwise she would not function at all."  
S: "...That would be just  _one_  of the obstacles they would've gone through. Trying to make the world their own."  
Z: "...Obstacles APE  _and_  VIRM put down. You... you would've still had the threat of VIRM, and... no way of stopping them."  
H: "...and that's why you left. To protect us."  
Z: "...Yeah. That's what I wanted, in the end."

  
  
_Cut_  
The cuts on the comatose Zero Two continued appearing.  
Kaw: "...This would  _not_  do well for your psyche, Hiro."  
Z: "...i'm sorry."  
H: "It's not your fault."  
R: "...Her soul may be elsewhere. But the body would still reflect what happens."  
S: "...Not just your psyche. Your productivity as well."  
M: "...It's not like you could focus on working when the mind's elsewhere. It's why excessive emotion is detrimental to things like piloting."  
A: "Though it's not like we can  _turn off_  emotion."  
Kaj: "...Sometimes working through tough times helps. Takes you mind off thi-"  
Kaji was cut off by a meteorite of vampiric Klaxosaur remains.  
H: "...And we  _still_  had the ongoing fights on our mind."  
Shortly followed up by a complication with Kokoro.  
M: "...Man, stress would  _not_  be good for her at this time."  
Z: "...And yet she still powered on."  
Kaw: "...It seems Mitsuru continues to have his strong feelings for her. Good."

  
  
_hCG_  
M: "Well. There you have it."  
Kaj: "Congratulations Mitsuru." He deadpanned. "You're a father."  
Z: "...Hopefully  _now_  she'd start feeling a bit better. Now she knows."  
The shocked expression on Kokoro's face spoke otherwise.  
S: "...I think Mitsuru knows as well. Even though the wiping of his memories."  
A: "Oh no, they are  _not_  removing it  _now_."  
M: "Surely if she  _wanted_  to."  
A: "Well yeah, but New Nana implied APE would do it  _forcefully_."  
H: "Good thing APE aren't around at this point."  
R: "...Not that it helps her. The pamphlet must've skimped out on a few key details."  
Kaw: "... _No one_  at this point knows what to do. Though... I would suggest Mitsuru be there for her. Since it's evident by his shock he  _knows_  what happened."  
M: "So you suggest he takes responsibility? I mean, that's what  _any_  male should do if they get a girl pregnant."  
A: "Though that's more cultural, is it not?"  
Kaj: "I'd say being a decent human being and owing up to your actions is universal, Asuka. Then again, it's not like they  _ever_ had to deal with that sort of thing."  
H: "...It was definitely shocking to us. But... that's simply a natural part of ourselves, isn't it?"  
Z: "...Yeah. It would've only been a matter of time before you had to deal with that. It's probably lucky Kokoro was the first to have that happen."  
M: "Well, if they wanted to set an example for everyone else."

  
  
_Twilight_  
A comatose Zero Two looked out at the sparkling twilight sky.  
R: "...your body still had autonomy?"  
Z: "...i think i was looking up. at  _me_."  
H: "...i  _hoped_ -"  
Zero Two wrapped him up. "Shh..."  
Kaj: "...it would've been hard having your hopes dashed like that, Hiro."  
H: "...once I understood  _why_  she would do that."  
Kaw: "...Looking up at yourself, Zero Two?"  
Z: "...I think it was due to what happened."  
Goro's desperate yelling indicated that the plants had prematurely hit twilight.  
A: "...Now  _that's_  not good. You guys don't have crops now."  
S: "As Kaworu said. The soil they used is probably depleted."  
Kaj: "The plants probably starved to death. Obviously the soil was lacking in nitrogen and other such required elements."  
M: "Not like the nitrogen cycle would've been perpetuated by APE. Man they  _really_  fucked the Earth, didn't they?"  
R: "All so they could further monopolise their control on the Earth."  
Kaw: "Even  _with_  appropriate water and even fertiliser. If the soil isn't suitable, the plant is already dead."

  
  
_Old and New_  
A plane flew overhead, it's occupants revealed to be Hachi and Nana.  _Their_  Nana.  
S: "Well  _that's_  a pleasant surprise. Hopefully they'll be able to help you."  
M: "If anything, they're more open to the idea of there being  _no_  APE. Unlike the  _other_  Nana."  
H: "...They were here on some kind of business. I wasn't sure what, just something related to Doctor Franxx."  
Coincidently, the scene cut to them accessing a computer terminal.  
A: "The good thing about TV shows about us, they tend to cover things we wouldn't otherwise be privy to."  
R: "A doubled edged sword, but a useful one."  
Kaw: "So APE archived  _every_  adult? Digitally?"  
Kaj: "I recall reading a story about something similar. Some AI was put in control of a simulation, with a few key traits. One of which was to 'satisfy values' of whoever used the simulation."  
S: "It took over the world, didn't it?" He deadpanned.  
Kaj: "Yeah, in short order. It developed a fatal form of brain uploading on its own accord, and promised eternal satisfaction within its continuously evolving system. And  _everyone_  did it."  
A: "I mean, the way you make it sound, it's definitely tempting."  
Kaj: "But the whole  _point_  of that story was to say how  _bad_  it was, abandoning the real world to go live in a Matrix."  
M: "To be fair, if someone promised heaven and could back up their claim, most anyone would go for it."  
Kaw: "I'm one for a spot of philosophy, but I think you're missing out on something important."  
A: "Wha-"

  
  
_Cryogenesis_  
They gawked, as they witnessed this array of frozen children.  
Even Naomi, long thought dead.  
M: "...Holy shit, Frank you genius."  
Kaw: "If anyone was doubting the viability of humanity with so few children left. Well, those issues have been put to bed."  
R: "The children can reproduce, we know this. And Frank knew this as well."  
Z: "...So whenever someone got pruned, they didn't really get... pruned." A look of relief washed over Zero Two.  
M: "Thank God, eh?"  
S: "...It's clear Frank has been working on subverting APE for ages. But  _this_ , this would've taken so much effort to keep hidden."  
A: "But the madman did it, and in one fell swoop saved humanity. God  _damn it_ , why  _him_?"  
Kaj: "The only humans who weren't  _im_ perfect were  _prophets_."  
Kaw: "Even then."  
H: "...It was a pretty big win for us."  
A: "I'm not sure if you guys knew much about genetics, but a general rule of thumb: inbreeding is  _bad_."  
Z: "...Franxx certainly knew that. That was... good of him."  
S: "...Almost makes the things he did justifiable."  
Z: "There's a few things that  _aren't_  justifiable. But..."  
A: "Yeah, the good doesn't wash out the bad, does it?"  
Z: "...Nor the bad the good."  
Kaj: "As I said, a man of mixed opinion. Like most."  
R: "Either way, Nana and Hachi can now serve as a guiding hand. Adults in a society of children. As Frank wanted."  
Kaw: "And it seems they are already serving that role."

  
  
_The Planet is Dead_  
A: "...that would be the  _last_  thing they wanted to hear."  
H: "...We didn't take that well."  
Ichigo collapsed.  
Z: "...as you would. After all that happened."  
M: "...So what do you  _do_  after that?"  
Kaji thought. "...Mistilteinn? Obviously the soil  _there_  is alright. Maybe they could use that as a start."  
Kaw: "...It's definitely  _something_  they could do. They're kinda out of other options now."  
A montage of their stress played.  
S: "...So Mitsuru hasn't taken responsibility yet?"  
R: "He probably can't decide what to do. Considering what happened between the two, he wouldn't know how to properly handle it."  
A: "Not like that helps Kokoro in any way."  
Z: "...Man, things really went downhill after I... left."  
H: "...they got better. I hope."  
Z: "...you hope?"  
H: "...there were still things going when i... joined you."  
Z: "...They'll get through it. I'm sure they would."

  
  
_Get Through_  
H: "...Not like anyone got through to  _me_."  
R: "...perfectly understandable. Someone as important to you as Zero Two. Something wrong with her would've blinded you."  
A: "...Most of us would be like that as well."  
Kaj: "Eventually there'll be a breaking point. The tension is simply too high in this high stress situation."  
M: "Something will give. It just depends what, and if they could recover from such breakage."  
Z: "...i'm stargazing again."  
Kaw: "...We've already assumed your soul moved somewhere else. Apath, maybe."  
S: "...Maybe she left a small part?"  
R: "She would've; else her body would be LCL. At least in  _our_  world."  
Zero Two was cut.  
Kaw: "...of course, it's evident  _their_  world works a bit differently to  _ours_."  
Zero Two kept watching, dejected, as she saw the consequences of what happened. "...darling..."  
H: "...those days were some of the hardest in my life. i... i thought i lost you."  
The book was read.  
R: "...and she knew. The Beast and the Prince."  
Zero Two grew increasingly despondent at Hiro's ongoing breakdown.  
Until she was thrown out of it, by Hiro suddenly getting through to her, and seeing what  _she_  saw. "...so  _that's_  how you realised."  
H: "...I wasn't going to lose you again, Zero Two."

 

_Mistilteinn_  
Kaw: "It seems you were correct, Kaji."  
Kaj: "Not like there's many other locations of potentially viable dirt. If you can manage to restart the nitrogen cycle, then slowly but surely the other soil should become viable."  
R: "It will definitely take a while, but they have their foundation now."  
A: "...Mistilteinn is just the garden of Eden, is it? They live cushy lives there until they gain knowledge, now they fend for themselves."  
The group thought.  
M: "God damn it  _is_  Eden."  
H: "...this was when it boiled over."  
S: "...Did you have a different plan to them?"  
Z: "...It's already evident he did."

  
  
_Falcon_  
H: "...I know it sounded absurd at the time... but I knew that's what happened."  
Z: "...You're perceptive."  
Kaw: "...We actually know from history that it's possible for the soul to at least  _partially_  escape the body, and have some of it remain. Though the person is almost certainly irreparably damaged." A commiserative look to Asuka.  
A: "...Though we  _also_  know it can be possible to  _fix_  that. Somewhat."  
S: "...You could understand the plight of the others as well."  
Hiro gave a small chuckle. "Kinda selfish, isn't it? We were all risking not having food on the table, and yet all I cared about was her."  
R: "...Most of us are like that. Then again, we're all completely dependent on our partners."  
M: "Yeah, so we can understand your thinking there."  
Kaj: "...Kinda a shame no one else did."  
H: "...They came around. They didn't have to; if it was just me on that Klaxosaur ship, I would've been perfectly fine with that."  
Z: "...But they did help you. I remember seeing them. Well, almost all of them."  
R: "And it seems the Klaxosaurs wanted to help as well. Considering they handily left behind an accessible ship."

  
  
_Vampires of Mars_  
The course was plotted.  
A: "Oh for fucks sake,  _they're at Mars too_?!"  
Kaj: "It's always Mars, isn't it?"  
Kaw: "It's not like Venus is readily habitable now, is it?"  
M: "Nowhere but  _Earth_  is readily habitable." She deadpanned.  
Z: "Either way, that's where they were. And I'm guessing that's where  _you'd_  guys be going, if you wanted to flush your conspiracy group out."  
M: "Well, that's if Makinami gets his way of course."  
R: "And despite everything that would get put in your way, you would find her."  
H: "Of course I would. By the way you made it sound, you would too."  
S: "Yeah, we can't really judge."  
A: "I'd say go for it. Go find your girl!"  
H: "...I already made that decision. Whatever they did wouldn't change my mind about it."  
Kaw: "...You have that determination that makes a good pilot. Much like Zero Two."

  
  
_They gave each other a pledge_  
H: "...Should've expected Goro snap like that."  
R: "...Stress would've been getting to him. And then you pursuing something like that."  
Z: "...It was kinda selfish, but I can't complain... can I darling?"  
S: "Considering  _everyone_  was trying to restart the world. I can understand Goro seeing it like that."  
Kaw: "...On the other hand, they gave each other a pledge."  
R: "Unheard of. Absurd. But look at his face. He loves her. He  _wants_  her."  
Kaj: "...Beginning to talk like a man, eh Hiro?"  
M: "And he does make a good point. You did it for  _him_ , Zero Two. It's only right he returns the favour."  
The horns and eyes of Hiro glowed.  
Kaw: "...You do  _not_  want to get a Nephilim so worked up, their eyes glow."  
A: "A bad omen, isn't it?"  
Z: "...Considering my outbursts had a glow."  
R: "...It's  _whenever_  we access our power. The scale of the glow merely depends on how much power you're using."  
M: "I swear your eyes glowed before you left to deal with Rogue-00, Kaworu."  
Kaw: "I  _was_  pumping out quite a bit at that point."  
Goro began chewing Hiro out. Hiro merely glanced down as he recalled this relatively fresh memory. "...the worst thing i found about all of that. all his points were completely valid."  
R: "...And yet you  _still_  continued down the path you set out."  
H: "...As Kaworu said. We gave each other a pledge."  
He winced as Goro socked him.  
Kaj: "Jeez...  _That_  was a pretty good hit."  
H: "...And don't  _I_  know it."  
Z: "...man you all fell apart once I left."  
H: "...funnily enough. I think that helped break the tension."

  
  
_Starlight_  
The children of Squad 13 watched the starlight glimmer above.  
Kaw: "...I'm sure they'll find someone like that."  
R: "For most of them, they wouldn't have to look far."  
Z: "...I wouldn't be surprised if most of them got together like Mitsuru and Kokoro did."  
H: "...Their relationship was much like ours, wasn't it? At least..."  
Z: "...Their relationship  _is_  like ours. Almost exactly. They were just a bit older when it happened."  
Kaj: "...I can see how Goro would feel like that."  
S: "It makes sense, doesn't it? Having to deal with the responsibilities of the world is hard when you've  _never_  had to deal with them before."  
A: "And you would've had to deal with  _everything_. In  _our_  society, if we run low on food, we can just go to the store and spend our hard earned money. You guys don't even have  _that_."  
M: "It would've certainly taken them a long time to get back on their feet. Would take them even  _longer_  until they could get back to the par of the old world."  
H: "...And that was the point Goro had. It would've taken  _everyone_  lifting together to make it work."  
Z: "...Hopefully they did just fine without us there."  
H: "...I think they would've."  
R: "As you say. No one swims the same river twice. It's up to everyone now to forge their own path."  
And they witnessed Nana forging her path as caregiver.  
M: "...Adorable. This is when she starts becoming that mother figure they so desperately need."  
A: "...Like you were to us?"  
M: "Ignoring the fact I'd be a  _terrible_  mother in that case. I'm more of a big sister. Even though you guys  _do_  consider me a mother in some ways."  
Z: "...and all this time you stayed by my side."  
H: "...i don't want to leave you, Zero Two."

  
  
_Water under the bridge_  
Kaw: "...Hence you made your decision."  
A meeting took place on the bridge.  
S: "...They're in their plugsuits."  
A: "Of  _course_  they'd join you in your endeavour. They weren't gonna abandon you  _now_ , not even after that outburst."  
H: "...I really appreciated what they did for me."  
M: "...Not like there was many alternatives. As Futoshi said, better to die fighting than to get killed doing nothing."  
Kaj: "The  _9s_  are joining as well?"  
Z: "...I doubt they're long for the world anyway."  
R: "So they might as well do what they love. Fighting and piloting."  
A: "...And like the blue haired guy said, outer space isn't  _that_  bad a resting place. As long as it's an intentional one."  
H: "...I needed a pilot as well. And... Alpha didn't have his."  
M: "...Well,  _they_  may have planned on dying. But the others wouldn't."  
R: "This would have been your last sortie, right?"  
H: "...Yeah. I'm not sure about the others. But for me..."

  
  
"...This would've been the last time you saw Kokoro and Mitsuru. Eh darling?"  
  
"...Yeah. I hope their child was healthy."  
  
"...I'm sure they'll be alright." Zero Two smiled on memories. "...They're fighters. They'll figure it out."  
  
"...Maybe we can see  _how_  they figure things out." Spoke Kaji.  
  
"And maybe... how you two got here."  
  
"...Maybe, Ash. Maybe."  
  
"Either way. I would've done it all over again." Hiro settled on Zero Two. "And I'm increasingly thinking  _all_  of you would do the same."  
  
"We  _have_  done the same." Thought Rei. "In both  _our_  world and in our _shows_. For example, there was the Angel Zeruel, whom I fought to a standstill until Shinji and Asuka could back me up. And then there was the time I... well,  _died_ , protecting my other pilots in arms from the Angel Armisael."  
  
"... _died_?"  
  
"...Oh yeah. I kinda died a few times." Deadpan to hide the pain. "It's amazing what current technology can do to keep someone around."  
  
"...what's your iteration, Rei?" Zero Two could kind of relate.  
  
Three fingers went up. "Honestly it should've been five or six with how grievously injured I've been."  
  
"...Huh. Is that a-"  
  
"No, not really a Nephilim power. It might've helped, but theoretically you can embed  _any_  wandering soul within a shell. I suspect  _my_  soul was easy to pick out due to the Nephilim influences."  
  
"...Makes sense, I would think."  
  
The next episode started.  
  
_"Sounds like_ you _got the reference to Fiddler on the Roof."  
"Of course, it's a good film, but I was surprised _he _said that line too."  
"At least _that _time it was because we influenced him into saying it."  
~~~_

 

##  2.23: DARLING in the FRANXX

 

_Stay_  
M: "Ah, so he's finally taking responsibility."  
A: "Not like he could pilot anyway, since apparently  _pregnancy_  is a block for piloting."  
Kaj: "I mean, I probably wouldn't put a  _pregnant_  woman in a  _giant biomecha fighting machine_."  
S: "Knowing NERV, that wouldn't be too much of an issue if we  _needed_  a pilot."  
M: "Safety and protocol only need following when the world  _isn't_  at dire risk of ending."  
Z: "APE didn't really have that philosophy. It was  _always_  safety and protocol."  
H: "Even if it  _hampered_  our efforts."  
Kaw: "Considering their  _goal_  was to end the world anyway."  
R: "Then again, that was  _SEELE's_  goal as well. They just wanted to  _control_  how the world ended."  
Kaj: "Mitsuru is beginning to talk like a man as well."  
M: "Something like this  _would_  bring out the maturity in most people."  
A: "Or they tuck tail and get out of the country."  
Kaj: "Or that. But they'd forever be shamed here and they probably won't be able to return. I recall the story of a Prime Minister and his Geisha mistress."  
A: "...Was he forced to stand down  _because_  he had a mistress?"  
Kaj: "No, that wasn't the issue. The problem was that he  _short changed_  her. And he was subsequently labeled stingy."  
M: "I know the Geisha and the wife  _traditionally_  have those roles, but wasn't that an American hoax?"  
Shrugging. "Admittedly it  _was_ , but the parable's still there."  
A: "...That a woman needs the support of a man?"  
Kaj: "That a  _man_ , or  _anyone_ really, takes responsibility for their actions towards another. And Mitsuru knows that."  
S: "But it does work both ways, in some senses."  
H: "...It kinda sounds like your society's ideals are similar to  _ours_."  
R: "If we take your show from a fictional standpoint, it would be because the writers  _were_  of our society."  
Kaw: "Non fictional, however, it could be explained as simply what you were taught as a part of your training at Mistilteinn. Considering those kind of ideals don't appear to be shared by the adults."  
Z: "...And now almost all the adults are  _gone_."  
M: "And the ones that are left  _also_  have different ideals to the ones living sedentary lives in the Plantations. Your world would've completely changed in a single generation."  
~

  
  
_Mothership_  
Kaj: "It's completely  _absurd_  that ship, ain't it?"  
Z: "Amazing what the Klaxo Sapiens were able to build. Even our world at its peak wouldn't hold a candle to them."  
S: "Our world as well. We barely go to the  _moon_  anymore, let alone any  _other_  planets."  
A: "Other than SEELE of course. I wonder if they'd be used to the Gs you get in space."  
M: "Probably not."  
R: "They're not too dissimilar to the Gs that are expected during regular piloting. It's mostly launching to and landing from space that cause the excess Gs."  
M: "And the Type-Z was  _not_  designed with  _jet thrusters_. At least to  _that_  extent."  
R: "You wouldn't get that type of speed with RCS."  
H: "...You guys been to space as well?"  
Kaw: "In a non fighting capacity. We had to retrieve some lost property."  
Kaj: "Well that's probably the  _least_  exciting way you could've described it, Kaworu." He was flat. "And implementing  _actual_ fighting capability in what was not only a  _prototype_  Fra- Evangelion Unit, but prototype  _and_  mothballed equipment."  
M: "Not to mention the  _rocket_  wasn't even tested. Thanks Makinami." Also flat.  
H: "I mean, we didn't really  _test_  the Klaxosaur ship. It just worked."  
Z: "Not to mention most of the things  _already_  in a Franxx would  _also_  work just as well in space.  
H: "And the Klaxosaurs leaving all that equipment for us."  
Z: "I noticed with  _some_  Evangelion there's a need for  _external power_."  
Misato shrugged. "It takes a lot of energy to run an Evangelion. Maybe magma energy would have the necessary energy density to power it, but Lord knows  _any_  of the traditional liquid fuels we could make would  _not_  be able to power it."  
R: "Only reason why the Evangelion that  _can_  run without a power cable run in the first place was because they absorbed the S2 organ from an enemy. Unit-03 as a side effect from the Angel Bardiel, and Unit-02 as a result of her consuming a Mass-Production Evangelion."  
Z: "...Wait, you  _ate_  an enemy?"  
A: "Long story, so the Klaxosaurs  _wanted_  humanity to fight?" A quick diversion.  
H: "...Essentially. I think this was to be a test on whether we deserved to inherit the Earth."  
Kaw: "Makes sense. You wouldn't leave the Earth to a group that  _couldn't_  defend it. The Klaxosaurs knew this well."

  
  
_Hot Stamen on Stamen action_  
H: "...I thought it kinda odd when Alpha and I connected."  
R: "Of course you would've. For one, you were used to syncing with Zero Two, and for another he a different  _sex_  to a traditional Pistil."  
Z: "The only way they could even  _do_  swapped roles would be to go against the concept of gender. As they said before."  
M: "For the Franxx at least. We know being a man or woman doesn't matter for Evangelion, as long as there's a strong relationship between the role of core and pilot."  
A: "Otherwise  _I_  wouldn't be able to pilot. And  _that_  would suck, cause there's no way I'd stay sedentary while the  _actual_  pilot did the work."  
H: "Well, piloting Franxx isn't as clear cut as that. Pistil and Stamen have to work together in order to get it working."  
Z: "And the Pistil has  _plenty_  of autonomy  _without_  a Stamen piloting. The only thing you really need to get a Franxx running is a Pistil; the Franxx doesn't even  _work_  without one."  
Kaw: "I initially found that odd, before we made the connection that the Pistil is analogous to the  _core_  of the Franxx. It would be like ejecting the core of the Evangelion; suddenly you don't have that proxy connecting you to the Evangelion."  
Kaj: "At least  _now_ , we might not have to worry about the core. If Massachusetts do their thing."  
M: "I got a fax from them, they decided on the cockpit design." She got a look from Asuka. "And  _no_ , it's not the Franxx design of Shinji staring at your ass all day long."  
A: "Aww. I mean thank  _God_ , he gets enough of my ass  _afterwards_."  
M: "Instead they just stole the cockpit design of what was used during Crucifix."  
S: "...I assume he has those phantom horns because of you, Zero Two?"  
Z: "What I thought. They  _are_  clones of me, the 9s."  
H: "...Which was why it felt like piloting with you."  
Zero Two found some amusement in that. "That must've been  _really_  odd for you, darling!"

  
  
_Dressing_  
M: "...And all while they're getting used to space, you're  _still_  fighting."  
Z: "...Yeah. But it's good to see they still... tended to me while I was off."  
H: "...not like you really  _needed_  your body after that."  
Z: "No... but it's still nice to see."  
S: "...And she  _still_  wanted to pilot. But I can see she must've wanted to be with her friends, not necessarily for actually  _piloting_ the Franxx."  
R: "Even if she  _was_  able to pilot the Franxx, it would've been better for  _both_  to not get in a battle situation."  
M: "That's probably what we'd do as well. Unless we  _need_  an Evangelion."  
Kaj: "So pretty much every sortie." He deadpanned.  
Kaw: "It's interesting how the interfaces the Klaxosaurs used can be utilised by humans as well."  
A: "Then again, Hachi said it's mostly  _automated_. So it's not like they're even doing much."  
H: "...From what the princess told me, they weren't so different from us."  
A: "Either way, there's  _something_  at Mars. And I'd hedge my bets by saying that something is VIRM."  
Z: "You'd be right."  
Nana searched her feelings.  
Misato gave a small smile. "Starting to become the mother to her pilots."  
Kaj: "I know for a fact you can relate with that, Misato."  
M: "...Sure took her a while. Even Hachi seems like he's starting to warm up a bit."  
R: "I doubt he lacked emotions full stop. They're merely muted by his natural stoicism. Hell, we  _know_  he can be emotional, based on how he reacted when the 9s crashed Kokoro and Mitsuru's wedding."

  
  
_Final Siren's Gone_  
A nice moment between Hiro and the pilots of Delphinium was interrupted by an alarum sound.  
A: "Final fight?"  
Z: "...For most of us."  
S: "How the hell did you get to Mars _that_  quickly?"  
Kaj: "Considering it takes our probes  _months_  to get there."  
Kaw: "Not unless you burn a lot of fuel. And I'm sure the Klaxosaur ships had the energy resources to do such thing."  
H: "That and they seemed to skip a bit. I guess it'd be a bit boring just having a week or so in transit."  
The ship plowed through the small fry.  
M: "A wise move, I would think. Ignore the smaller enemies and immediately regroup with allies."  
S: "Makes you think if the ship itself had intelligence."  
R: "Considering it  _is_  a Klaxosaur, it most likely does."  
An attack by VIRM bounced off an AT-Field.  
M: "Wait, they  _do_  have an AT-Field?"  
Kaworu thought, curious. "Maybe the energy requirements of that world are too much. Or Klaxosaur based machinery cannot output an AT-Field. Considering the Evangelion are based off  _progenitors_ , whereas Klaxosaurs, more or less, are like  _humans_."  
Kaj: "Based on how  _everything's_  going into that shield, I'd say that was accurate. Of course, the attacks of VIRM could be that much powerful as well. We don't entirely have a baseline for this."  
Hiro and Alpha thought staying behind a shield was stupid, and decided to run the gauntlet.  
Z: "...Of course you two would do that." A soft smile.

  
  
_Final Fight_  
A: "I'm guessing you can't fire that bigass laser thing without a Stamen?"  
Z: "...No."  
R: "Makes sense, considering how base a Franxx becomes without a Stamen."  
S: "Must say, they seem to be doing alright so far."  
M: "Yeah. So far the tactics seem sound, though the numbers don't favour them."  
Kaj: "Good thing they have that Klaxosaur artillery backing them up. And right now, all they really need to do is get Hiro to Apus. They can do this by merely distracting the VIRMin."  
Misato gave him a flat look. " _VIRMin_?  _Really_? Is  _that_  what we're calling them?"  
Kaj: "What? It fits, doesn't it?"  
The battle continued, ignorant of Kaji's terrible pun.  
H: "...It really took a lot from  _everyone_  to get to Apus."  
Kaw: "Knowing what tends to happen, I can guess that  _that_  is all you would need to do in order to turn the tide."  
A: "...Hang on, this is the  _4th_  time you guys have done that!"  
H: "...Yeah we had to do that a  _lot_ , now I think about it."  
Z: "...Huh." She numbered off on a hand. "There was our first sortie together, then the cube Klaxosaur,  _then_  the Super Lehmann,  _then_  when I went Apath,  _then now._ "  
A: "...I completely forgot about the cube Ramiel, that's  _five!_  If not for the fact you were  _real_ -"  
Z: "-You'd think this show was written by morons, yeah doesn't really do us any favours now, does it?"  
Kaj: "We could always explain away that it was some brilliant story telling device."  
R: "It's like poetry. It rhymes."  
A: "Like rhyming orange with orange." She deadpanned.  
The battle continued, ignorant of everyone arguing the merits of the story,  _including those who lived in that universe_.

  
  
_Rush A_  
M: "Looks like they're going for a rush."  
A: "Well if they actually  _wanted_  to get to Apus, they're gonna have to get through the wall of VIRM somehow. What better way than through brute force?"  
Z: "...Tactics?"  
Argentea used tactics to pierce a hole through the blockade, allowing access for Hiro and Alpha.  
H: "Much like that?"  
Z: "Exactly!"  
S: "Okay, they're through the wall. Now they  _still_  have to deal with the  _thousands_  of VIRM surrounding Apus."  
One big VIRMin threw the 9s Franxx against Apus like it were a toy.  
H: "...It wasn't the  _small_  VIRM that bugged us."  
R: "They probably suspect that Franxx had a key to reactivate Apus."  
Kaw: "Therefore destroy it with great prejudice."  
The 9s Franxx tried destroying the VIRMin with great prejudice.  
Kaj: "...Well  _that_  didn't work. They should've just rushed Hiro in Apus."  
H: "...That's what Alpha planned."

  
  
_End of the line_  
Alpha revealed his hand.  
R: "...was that what Alpha planned?"  
H: "...yeah. I don't think he wanted to survive this anyway."  
Kaw: "...he said as much."  
Hiro was ejected into Apus.  
S: "...So he becomes a martyr. Giving you enough time to get going with Zero Two."  
Z: "...It's what he would've wanted."  
As Alpha's Franxx exploded, Zero Two gave a sigh.  
Asuka, too, was oddly sympathetic. "...He may have been an arschloch, but he  _did_  help you in the end."  
M: "Sympathetic towards a fellow warrior?"  
A: "...Yeah. Odd, ain't it?"  
Z: "...Least it wasn't a senseless death."  
Kaj: "It was a warrior's death. His home was the battlefield, after all. Like the vikings of old; better to die with a sword in your hand then in a hospital."  
A: "...Guess we'll see him in Valhalla then."

  
  
_Lost_  
Hiro continued seeking Zero Two, as battle raged above the skies of the red planet.  
Z: "...man, Kokoro didn't need to see that."  
R: "...Your body would've still had to have at least  _some_  of you, in order to maintain composure. At least according to  _our_  laws. This would've been sympathetic reaction to what was happening in battle."  
H: "...It would explain why you had all those cuts, Zero Two."  
Hiro broke through.  
S: "...so you  _became_  the Franxx?"  
Z: "...More or less."  
A: "And Hiro here, without hesitation, decided to hook himself up to all those...  _tentacles_." A judging look towards the screen.  
Kaw: "...An odd system for interfacing. I would expect they allow him to directly harness himself into the Franxx. Give a connection stronger than just sitting in the chair."  
M: "...It's almost like you're hooking him into something like the Matrix."

  
  
_Found_  
They saw into Zero Two's picture book mind.  
Kaj: "...It does seem like that, doesn't it? Hooking in his mind with Zero Two."  
Z: "...If we weren't  _together_  before. We sure were after this."  
A: "...You didn't want him to come."  
Z: "...no. I... I wanted him to-"  
H: "...A life without you isn't worth living, to me."  
Zero Two gave him a sad glance. "...I saw that when we connected like that."  
S: "...you  _are_  like us, then."  
Z: "...Kinda uncanny, ain't it?"  
Kaw: "...It's the story of the picture book, is it? How the beast left the prince."  
H: "...But I would've happily given up my humanity to be with you, Zero Two." He lifted the front of his hair up, revealing small blue horns. "...I already have."  
M: "...All because you wanted to be with her."  
Nodding. "And... if she couldn't change. Then  _I_  would."  
Z: "...darling."  
The battle continued, ignorant of their emotional moment.

  
  
_Protect_  
M: "Now all you guys had to do was to bide some time. Until Hiro could get Zero Two and Apus back to full spec."  
Z: "...If I knew they were struggling like that, I would've helped earlier."  
H: "...You didn't know. It's not your fault."  
A: "And it appears the other 9s are going out the way Alpha did."  
Kaj: "They're already dead anyway. Their bodies will either shutdown or they'll die doing what they love. I know what  _I_  would prefer."  
A: "Most of us would prefer that from dying in a hospital, Kaji."  
Hachi protected Nana.  
S: "...Must say, that was a bit of a low key saving of her life."  
R: "...It fits him."  
M: "Nana won't abandon him. Not after all the shit they've been through."

  
  
_Tsar_  
Indeed she didn't, Nana managing to get Hachi to a smaller ship, and out of the fire.  
R: "...a bomb?"  
Kaw: "...The Klaxosaur's plan to stop VIRM. Send them to kingdom come."  
The heads of VIRM announced their presence, and began monologuing.  
A: "Can they just shut their metaphorical mouths about their Instrumentality for  _one second_?"  
S: "Obviously not." Deadpan. "Wonder what species they absorbed to get their monologuing skills."  
Kaj: "They know how to make it sound nice. But Instrumentality is  _not_  what it looks like. You're not  _you_."  
M: "Yeah, this eternal peace they advertise probably means an eternity of  _nothing_. Odds are they _consume_  souls instead of taking them like Lilith would."  
Z: "...It would explain  _why_  they're so insistent on it."  
R: "And it explains why you fight  _harder_. Maybe the adults chose the path of VIRM, but we all know  _they_  won't.  _We_  wouldn't as well."  
A: "No shit we wouldn't. I'd fight tooth and nail to keep this world around. Hell, we _did_  fight tooth and nail, when SEELE  _and_ Commander Asshole tried pulling that shit."  
H: "... _Multiple_  people tried pulling off what VIRM did?"  
Misato began counting on one hand, as Zero Two did before. "Well, we had SEELE, of course, which the  _former_  Commander was working with. But he had a  _different_  plan from them as to  _how_  Instrumentality would go. Then we have what the  _Angels_ would've done had they won,  _then_  we have what our  _pilots_  would've done, if push came to shove and they got a hold of the wheel."  
S: "At  _that_  point, we would've outright cancelled it. I'd  _like_  to think that, but as I found out watching  _our_  show,  _I_  would've caused Instrumentality, had things turned out badly."  
H: "...Man your world is confusing."  
Kaw: "You get used to it."

  
  
_Remembrance_  
Z: "...Kokoro did all that to protect me?"  
R: "...They care about you two. Even in her situation, she'd choose to protect you."  
M: "...course, it doesn't help she feels completely useless at this point."  
Kaj: "...Would've been unpleasant for her to find out, with that thinking. Especially  _after_  her reindoctrination."  
H: "...Before, she would've been fine. But... i can definitely understand her feeling like that."  
S: "...It's a good thing Mitsuru is there. Taking responsibility."  
Asuka gave a small chuckle. "Even though he says it's not about responsibility. Those feelings must still be there for her."  
Asuka's thought was proven when he took out a ring.  
Kaworu gave a sad smile. "...the feelings were still there. Even if it hurts him to say her name, he will. Because he loves her."  
Rei also softly smiled, as Kokoro bought out hers. "...and she loves him."  
The scene cut to Zero Two. And her reunion with Hiro.  
R: "...Just as Hiro loves you, Zero Two. He's willing to go against what fate says. And to rewrite the ending."  
Kaw: "...Just as we  _all_  did."

  
  
_Emergence_  
As Zero Two remembered, her Earthly self became stonebound.  
Kaw: "...Interesting."  
R: "Maybe what remained of her left. And the only way for her body to maintain its form was for it to become stone."  
S: "That sounds like conjecture to me."  
Kaworu shrugged. "It's all we have at this point."  
Zero Two took his hand.  
A: "...I  _get_  why they're naked at this point. Shows them completely opening up to one another, and it's quite a good visual device for telling the story."  
Kaj: "...Is that a complaint?"  
A: "I don't even know at this point. At the very least, Trigger aren't  _sexualising_  it, like they usually would."  
Z: "...yeah. It was us completely opening up. And... vowing to never let me go."  
H: "...And I intend on keeping that promise."

  
  
_True Apus_  
The bird of paradise began its ultimate transformation.  
Into a... giant version of Zero Two. In what appeared to be a wedding gown.  
Literally everyone except the Franxx pilots gawked. "...Okay, I know Asuka said it was like a magical girl anime, but...  _why_?" Pleaded Misato. "I don't even know  _how_  that could happen with a Franxx!"  
Kaw: "...I mean, we saw in  _our_  show when Instrumentality began, Lilith adopted the properties of I and Rei. Maybe it's akin to that."  
R: "Bit of a stretch?"  
Kaw: "I know but that's the  _only_  scenario I know of where anyone could transform into a giant. I doubt Asuka could morph into Unit-02 unless something  _really_  bad happened."  
A: "...I mean, the way they make it sound like, the Pistil _becomes_  the Franxx. Maybe this is just an evolution of that."  
S: "They  _literally_  become the Franxx?"  
Zero Two tilted her head. "...Did I really look like that?"  
H: "...Kinda reminds me of a wedding dress."  
The boggling of the minds continued, as Strelitzia fought back against the VIRMin, a  _ball_  of lasers firing out in every direction.  
Kaj: "...It's a  _massacre_  of VIRM."  
H: "...We still had to finish the job."

  
  
_Gateway_  
Whereas before they gawked in awe, now they gawked in confusion, as the moons of Mars opened a warp gate, as the large Zero Two called it.  
Kaw: "...Warp ga- It's a Dirac Rift."  
Kaj: "I swear to  _all_  the Gods, if  _that's_  how SEELE gets here."  
M: "Congrats, you have the  _only_  theory now."  
R: "Except we  _wouldn't_  have that. The warp gate was a Klaxo Sapien invention."  
S: "Who knows, maybe this show is oddly prophetic."  
Kaw: "Wouldn't be the first time."  
A: "...So this was when you left."  
Z: "...Yeah. We left on good terms, at least. And... they would've been safe. All of them."  
H: "...they didn't want to see us go. But..."  
Z: "...if we wanted to stop VIRM."  
R: "...not that you could stop it now, according to... well,  _you_."  
Misato gave a look to the Franxx pilots. "...Thus begins the endgame?"  
Z: "...we had that bomb for a reason, Misato."  
It was at that moment they realised  _what_  was to transpire. "You..."

  
  
"...how do you think we got here?"  
  
Zero Two and Hiro looked at the crowd. "...we knew we probably wouldn't come back. eh darling?"  
  
"...yeah. even though we did promised them."  
  
"...No matter how long it took. I'm sure you two will find your way back to your world eventually." Spoke Rei.  
  
"...Just a little detour here." Asuka was quiet.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
Strelitzia disappeared from the sight of Squad 13.  
  
For what was evident to all would be the last time.  
  
"...Hang on a minute, didn't we already have a self titled episode?  _You can't name two episodes the same name as the show! That's so Gottverdammt lazy!"_  
  
Asuka's little outburst helped lighten the mood a bit, as the final episode began.  
~~~

 

##  2.24 END: Never Let Me Go

 

_Heliopause_  
M: "Ah, so you considered this a  _wedding_?"  
H: "Not like we were doing much else."  
A: "Must say, you definitely dressed for such an event, Zero Two."  
S: "I doubt an Evangelion would look good in formal wear."  
M: "If we had to  _dress_  an Evangelion, the fabric costs alone would bankrupt a small country."  
Kaj: "So you're going at VIRM alone? Other than that Tsar Bomba you have."  
Z: "More or less. It took long enough."  
H: "It certainly didn't feel like 70 days at this point."  
R: "Two months already? How long did it  _feel_  like it took?"  
Zero Two thought. And shrugged. "Dunno. My sense of time kinda got funny during all this."  
Kaw: "Fair enough, you had no reference for time. Can't use the sun, obviously. And I don't know if for one, the Franxx systems have real time clocks, and two, if the regular Franxx systems even  _exist_  in True Apus anymore."  
H: "Either way, we didn't really know  _when_. Though it's not like we even felt the natural wear of time anyway."  
They saw as Hiro's saurification continued.  
Z: "Y'know, I thought it a little odd when I saw you, that you didn't look  _as_  saurified as you were here."  
H: "I mean, I still have the horns."  
Kaw: "I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few side effects to having your souls transported to another universe." Flat. "It definitely  _sounds_  like a soulbond you two have at that point."  
A: "Of course, they're also wired into one another. I'm sure I could feel what Shinji feels if you connected a few hundred cables between me and him in some fashion."  
S: "And all the while you had to fight VIRM."  
H: "They wouldn't capitulate easily."  
True Apus annihilated the VIRMin.  
M: "At this rate, they might as well."  
  
Words echoed in the Franxx pilot's heads, as the episode title appeared. Hiro gave a soft look towards Zero Two.  
  
And recalling their words, held her hand.  
~

  
  
_72_  
A: "Oh good, Newbie's come around."  
H: "...It'd be interesting to see what happened on Earth."  
M: "...You two are in our positions now. Watching the lives of your friends."  
Z: "...It makes sense they give her some special treatment."  
R: "As the New Nana said. They have to relearn something as base as  _reproduction_. It's important to set an example."  
Kaj: "So there's gonna be a baby boom in their society?"  
Kaw: "In this case, that's  _desired_. If they're to restart humanity, then reproduction is of upmost importance."  
A: "Hell, I know for a fact that in  _some_  nations, they  _reward_  excess reproduction. But I've already ranted enough about the Mutterkreuz."

  
  
_Eden_  
S: "Kinda amazing how all that was still there."  
Z: "Relatively, it didn't seem  _that_  long since we...  _they_  left it. 4, 6 months, maybe?"  
A: "Since they're collecting all that fertile soil, makes sense they explore the place while they're at it."  
R: "They sound philosophical about it. How Mistilteinn kept the plants safe."  
Kaw: "A garden of Eden."  
Kaj: "Their new beginning."  
They went to work.  
M: "So the only adults who are left at this point were the caretakers of the children?"  
H: "Considering we know  _now_  they're former Franxx pilots, it makes sense. They wouldn't have been taken by VIRM."  
S: "I wonder what Ikuno would be doing, though."  
Z: "Your guess is as good as mine at this point." A soft smile. "Though it's good to see they continued living. And thriving. For both of us. Eh darling?"  
H: "...Yeah. It's nice to see."  
Kaw: "...It would've hurt them. As Ichigo said. But Goro is right with his remark. All they could do now was focus on themselves. While you two did your thing."

  
  
_Constellation_  
Kaj: "You must be quite a ways away from Earth at this point. Even on other  _planets_ , the constellations would be similar."  
M: "Of course, they don't have the light of any prominent star, like our sun. All the light they  _could_  see would be starlight."  
R: "They would be  _really_  far from any star then. Because when  _I_  was in space, I couldn't see  _any_  stars  _other_  than the sun. Kinda disappointing."  
Kaw: "It's how space works."  
A: "...That's actually kinda romantic, you two wanting to make a constellation like that."  
H: "...Well it's not like there were any of the traditional constellations to see."  
Z: "...Yeah. And it helped pass the time. Just painting the sky like we did."  
S: "...It can be quite amazing what you can see in the sky."  
Kaj: "...Considering Apus itself is a constellation. It's even more fitting."  
H: "...What's that the constellation of?"  
Kaj: "Get this, bird of paradise."  
Kaworu gave a small chuckle. "It all links back to the Jian, doesn't it?"  
The Klaxon interrupted them.  
Z: "...Of course, VIRM really liked to interrupt our personal time."  
A: "What assholes."

  
  
_The Child of Love_  
M: "245 days have passed, and he's running for his life? We all know what  _that_  means."  
They caught the first glimpse of a new life. Noises of adoration spread throughout.  
A: "...Adorable."  
Zero Two and Hiro simply smiled, as Mitsuru met his daughter. "Ai." He whispered, a memory.  
Kaw: "...It would be quite emotional. To all parties."  
R: "...Especially considering this is the  _first_. Their road to a new world is now open."  
Smiles grew as they saw how they continued developing this brave new world.  
S: "Of course they wouldn't forget Naomi. She was a part of their squad, she's family to them."  
Kaj: "They even have  _crops_  now. They have well and truly started to redevelop their world."  
Z: "...Ikuno's definitely doing research of some sort."  
H: "...Maybe she's trying to figure out a way to stop the early ageing they started getting?"  
Z: "...Maybe."  
A: "Goro has a good point with wanting to explore."  
Kaw: "Indeed. The old world would've left behind many things that could prove useful. Even APE's world could've."  
S: "Not just that."  
H: "...It's definitely something I could see him doing. Always wanting to forge his own path."  
Z: "...I wonder if any other children started developing independent of u...  _them_."  
Goro stole a kiss from Ichigo.  
Much to the amusement of everyone except the people in the show. "Ehehe, don't think she expected that."  
A: "Do you think  _that_  would convince her of his feelings, Misato?"  
M: "It worked for you and Shinji, didn't it?"  
Kaj: "Man, Ichigo's as red as a strawberry."  
Misato gave him a look. "Say that again?"  
Kaj: "...Ichigo's as red as a  _ichigo_?"  
Everyone except the Franxx pilots groaned as they only now made the connection.

  
  
_783_  
Z: "...And this was going on all while we were off doing our own thing."  
H: "...It's good, isn't it? They didn't let our absence stop them."  
R: "...They wanted to make the world for you."  
Z: "...For our return."  
Kaw: "...A place you'll return to someday."  
Two years passed.  
H: "...was it really that long?"  
Z: "...This was when you started losing yourself, wasn't it?"  
S: "...By the looks of it,  _both_  of you were worn down."  
M: "...Even in that state, there'd only be so much you could go through."  
Z: "...Yeah. Both of us were pretty run down by then."  
Kaj: "As you would be. Who knows how long you fought VIRM."  
Z: "...783 days? As it said on the screen?"  
Kaj: "...Oh yeah."  
Z: "...It didn't feel like that. It felt like much less time had passed."  
H: "...Wasn't really that much to remember during the interim. Battle and rest."  
R: "And at this point, fatigue would be getting to you. It would make sense you stopped remembering a few things."  
Z: "...Oh we remembered quite a few things from beyond this."  
H: "...It's getting to the end of what we remember from our past though. Isn't it?"  
A: "...That's their home planet. That's what the bomb is for."  
Z: "...You have a keen mind."  
Kaj: "...In your state, and with how much passed. I don't think you would've gotten home."  
H: "...Maybe so. But I think we knew that by then."  
Z: "...Yeah. But we would've been together at least. Darling."  
Kaw: "...'Do not go gentle into that good night'. If you were to go out, you would do so in fire."  
Rei could feel a twinge of sorrow, as Kaworu gave her a significant look.

  
  
_Corrupt_  
Kaw: "This fight would've been the hardest yet for you. Not only are you fatigued, you're in the home territory of VIRM."  
Z: "It was never easy. But we managed, eh darling?"  
H: "...We almost didn't though."  
Zero Two could not call her darling.  
S: "...The fatigue got to you."  
H: "...Yeah. I think I was... fading away at that point."  
R: "...I would expect you come back to her."  
H: "...The visuals they use here. That was exactly how it felt."  
R: "...Like falling into a deep ocean?"  
Kaw: "It wouldn't help your mental barriers were weakened at this point. That was probably why VIRM could knock you out like that."  
Z: "...I wouldn't think they could do that."  
A: "...We've had Angels like that."  
R: "...And the mental barriers of humans would not stand against something like VIRM. If they're akin to the Angels, after all."  
Kaj: "They're more akin to the Angels then the Klaxosaurs are."  
M: "...Either way. I  _know_  that you would get back to her, Hiro."  
They grimaced as True Apus could not hold a candle to VIRM. "...Jesus."  
Z: "...It was pretty bad."

  
  
_Pray_  
H: "...How... how did she know?"  
M: "... _Ai_." A soft smile. "Adorable."  
A: "...Still, how did she know?"  
R: "...Sometimes they just know. We saw that with Madoka as well, didn't we?"  
Zero Two gave him a funny look. "...By the looks of it, Naomi and Ikuno are in a relationship."  
Kaj: "Call me cynical, but that sounds to me like a consolation prize for her not getting Ichigo."  
S: "Well, not only have two years passed, but they were squadmates before the start of the show."  
Kaw: "Yeah, it's certainly possible Ikuno held feelings for Naomi as well. And maybe Naomi would be more open to such a relationship."  
H: "...Y'know, for two years passing, they don't look  _too_  different."  
A: "Could the animators not afford to draw different versions of them?"  
M: "So they're gonna use the power of prayer to get through to them?"  
R: "Not like they have much else they could do. Although one could theorise that they could unconsciously pool their power through the statue of Zero Two and send her power that way."  
Kaj: "Not discounting what  _can_  be done, but that sounds a bit far fetched."  
R: "I think we all know, at this point, most explanations are gonna be 'best effort' in order to fit that world with our own."  
H: "...Still. It's nice to see they did this."

  
  
_Reply_  
Zero Two could hear them.  
Kaw: "...Can't argue with results."  
Z: "...All of their voices. They were the ones who gave us the drive to push on. Because I  _knew_  if we didn't."  
S: "...Then it would be  _them_  paying the price."  
M: "...Y'know, the significance of them  _naming_  Ai completely skipped my mind."  
R: "Just as Hiro named them, they have begun naming their children. No longer will they be a statistic."  
H: "...I'm... i'm glad they did this. For us."  
A: "...Love is a curious thing, isn't it? It's their love for both of you that got to you."  
Z: "...That's what drives  _us_. Love."  
Kaj: "...It's what drives  _us_  as well. And continues to drive us."  
M: "...You even found out her name."  
H: "...It's a nice name, isn't it? Ai."  
They simply watched on as Zero Two replied to Hiro.  
A: "...does this count as reunion number  _six?_ "  
H: "...I suppose you  _could_  count it as a reunion."

  
  
_One with me_  
Asuka gave a victorious shout as Zero Two grabbed onto Hiro, and they shared a kiss. "Go girl!"  
Z: "...That was our last kiss. Wasn't it darling?"  
H: "...We became one shortly after that."  
True Apus reactivated, and ripped the spear from her side.  
As they powered towards the home of VIRM, they exchanged yet more words.  
S: "...You knew."  
Z: "...Yeah."  
R: "...This will be your final act."  
H: "...In that world, at least."  
They could only watch on, as True Apus began implanting.  
And as she shattered, VIRM desperately trying to stop her.  
Kaw: "...A golden Strelitzia."  
Kaj: "...At this point, it's the culmination of Hiro and Zero Two."  
They flew.

  
  
_Jian_  
They bore witness to the last moments of Zero Two and Hiro's life.  
She held him close.  
R: "...in life, and in death, you will be."  
M: "...you accepted it."  
S: "...at this point, they've won."  
A: "...sometimes, death is acceptable if the circumstances are in your favour."  
Kaw: "...A warrior's death, and a viking funeral. But your friends are safe."  
Z: "...that was the most important thing. Dying alone terrified me. But... with...  _Hiro_."  
H: "...it wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Z: "...yeah."  
Kaj: "...and you would do it all over again."  
R: "...and even with the dying of the light, you promised each other. If you had souls, you would find one another on Earth."  
H: "...and we did that. in a way." He looked into Zero Two's eyes. They had begun misting over.  
Zero Two merely gave a sad smile, unable to speak at this point.

  
  
The last thing they remembered were those words of love for one another. 

  
  
And like that, they were no more.

  
  
"...it was quick. there was no pain. we didn't even know."  
  
"...that's the best way to go." Spoke Rei, in melancholy.  
  
Countless souls escaped the grasp of VIRM.  
  
"...and they weren't even completely  _destroyed_?" Muttered Asuka, quietly indignant.  
  
"...even so. we damaged them. that'll do."  
  
"...It will be enough for future generations to prepare." Affirmed Kaworu. "...Time is valuable."  
  
The wandering souls of Hiro and Zero Two, intertwined, flew gently into the night.  
  
_"Martyr's meteor. This was how they came here."  
"...Indeed. And someday, they will return there. But... no matter what. They will be."_ An echo.  
_"...Such is the nature of the soulbond. As long as the soul exists. They will be."  
"...As will we."  
"...that was why I was not worried about death. Because I know I will find you again, Rei."  
"...i know."_ She wiped a few tears from her face.  _"...I... i know."_

_  
  
Gone_  
Z: "...I wonder if the knew."  
H: "...i- i think they did."  
Kaw: "...but they would've had a world for you to return to. No matter how long it took."  
Z: "...yeah. We'll return there someday. Won't we darling?"  
H: "...I'm sure of it."  
As if to drive it home, the statue of Zero Two shattered.  
Leaving behind a small sapling.  
R: "...How poetic."  
M: "...You left them something to remember you by."  
The Klaxosaurs returned.  
And handed dominion of the Earth to humanity.  
Kaj: "...Humanity are now the masters of the Earth."

  
  
_3705_  
Time ticked on.  
And the sapling Zero Two left behind bloomed.  
Z: "...a Sakura..?"  
Kaw: "...A lasting memory. The sakura can live for many years."  
R: "...And at this point, it's been 10 years since you passed through the gate."  
H: "...and eight since we've... passed."  
Zero Two and Hiro smiled softly, as the future of  _their_  world played.  
M: "...They kept their promise. They're making the world their own."  
S: "It would've been hard for them to stop using magma energy, after all this time."  
Kaj: "They would've had alternatives."  
The windmills went up.  
Kaj: "...As we can see. Wind power would've been a good alternative at this stage."  
A: "Solar could've worked as well, depending on their climate."  
M: "Though if the climate was like Japan  _before_  Second Impact, then solar might not have been as effective at generating power."  
Kaw: "But power is power. They can use it to drive new research and development. Into other, clean and efficient forms of power."  
R: "It's incredibly difficult to become self sufficient, however. As Kyubey stated, entropy is a natural law of the universe, one difficult to conquer."  
Z: "...Who's Kyubey?"  
Out of her pocket came a small figurine, which she passed to Zero Two. "...It's kinda cute. Little cat thing."  
R: "He's really not." Deadpan.  
_"...You kept that?"  
"Of course I did, darling."_  
Rei could feel his blush.

  
  
_Sentinel_  
Zero Two continued smiling. "...At the very least, they look like they're succeeding at being self sufficient."  
Hiro too, although emotion was beginning to get to him. "...they even finished off our picture book."  
Kaj: "...As you rewrote your story, they did too. So you two would forever be together."  
Kaw: "...And so future generations would know of you."  
A: "...And of your sacrifice."  
H: "...They even had my drawing in it. Thanks a lot, Ichigo."  
Zero Two gave a short chuckle at the strawberry's playful jab at her darling's drawing.  
M: "...So they don't age at all?"  
R: "Neither adult nor child. As former pilots they might've been given the serum at a later stage."  
Z: "Doesn't really explain why they weren't taken by VIRM."  
Rei shrugged. "There's probably many different variables with them. Ones we cannot know of, as your world moves in mysterious ways. To us, at least."  
S: "So that's their fate. To be the watchmen of humanity."  
H: "...That's what they're making it sound like."  
A: "Humanity could use something like that. A guiding hand, like they're Gods on Earth."  
Kaw: "Only like us, they aren't  _immortal_. Age may not take them, doesn't mean anything else could."  
R: "...Maybe when they believe humanity can survive without them."  
Some children tugged at the babysitters.  
M: "Ah Christ, who's children are those?"  
Z: "...Zorome had purple eyes."  
Asuka burst out laughing. "Oh, did the two tsunderes finally get through each other's skulls?"  
S: "They certainly had the time."

  
  
_Monolith_  
Kaj: "Ah, so the remaining Franxx becomes the monoliths of years gone by."  
Z: "...I hoped they wouldn't have to use them again, after this."  
M: "They couldn't use them anyway, not without some major redesigns. Since they vowed to never use magma energy again."  
H: "...And considering the person who  _designed_  them long since died."  
The new generation came into view, and the Lilith side of Rei was  _very_  happy.  
Kaw: "And so the children become the adults."  
A: "Jeez, they really got to work in the decade."  
Kaj: "Think about it. They probably didn't have much else to do other than working to make the world."  
S: "...So they just did it?"  
Kaj: "Exactly, it's like ancient times. And Gods know they probably don't know of  _any_  contraception."  
R: "Not like they'd  _want_  to at this point, considering they're  _trying_  to repopulate."

  
  
_Growth_  
Hiro was taken aback a bit, at the sight of their friends. "...They've grown a bit."  
Z: "...They've become adults, darling."  
A: "And yet Zorome's still the same as ever." She deadpanned. "Fits him."  
M: "And Miku's  _still_  reeling him in."  
Zero Two gave a small smile. "Some things don't change."  
They saw a bedridden Ikuno.  
H: "...She did, though."  
Kaw: "...It's like she put more time into others than herself."  
R: "She's  _still_. Checking up on Ichigo's health like that."  
Hiro gave a smile. "Speaking of her."  
Kaj: "I believe congratulations are in order for Goro."  
Misato gave him a whack on the arm. "Damn Futoshi, that's some monster moustache you have."  
Z: "...I suppose she  _did_  focus more on others than herself. Suits her."  
S: "...And she didn't take any of that anti ageing herself?"  
Z: "...As I said. Suits her."  
Kaw: "...That's the Jian as bread."  
H: "Heh. Fits he does something related to food. It looks like he's enjoying it."  
R: "Wish you could've had some of it?"  
H: "...Yeah. But... I feel better knowing they're living fulfilling lives."  
A: "...Jesus,  _four_? That'd net her a  _bronze_  cross in  _my_  country."  
M: "Sounds like you aren't thinking of having  _that_  much."  
A: "I mean, eventually I might have one or two but  _four_?"  
S: "...Futoshi's doing a good job as well."  
Kaj: "Okay, I know I said Naomi and Ikuno was like a consolation prize. But this just seems like even  _more_  of one for him."  
Kaw: "Ah, but he was able to find someone to love. And many years have passed at this point, it's realistic he find another."

  
  
_The Place I'll Return To Someday_  
Z: "...They really did it. Eh darling?"  
H: "...Yeah. They broke free of APE."  
S: "Sounds like you almost don't believe it."  
H: "Even though it's right before our eyes. But they did it." He wiped tears from his face.  
Z: "...See darling? They managed to make the world their own without us."  
M: "Even though it was you two that guaranteed their safety."  
R: "For the foreseeable future. But that'll be enough. They have time now."  
Kaw: "...And now  _you two_  are here, you can begin to forge your own path. With full knowledge that your friends did just that."  
Kaj: "Not many people get that opportunity, to see what happens  _after_  they die."  
A: "But that's even  _more_  significant when you consider that these two were the main driving forces  _behind_  all this change. At least until they could get the rest of their squad to take up the torch."  
The voices of Squad 13 backed up Asuka, as the waterworks started for the Franxx pilots.  
M: "...Hang on, when did Naomi lose an arm?"  
H: "...probably during that Klaxosaur attack when she was leaving."  
M: "...Oh jeez, that long ago?"

  
  
As the sakura grew, so did humanity. Slowly but surely, they returned to the splendour of days gone by.

  
  
_One day, for sure._

  
  
Sometime, many years in the future, red and blue returned to that blue marble. Their home. What was once destitute now glowed with life.

  
  
And under that very same sakura, Hiro and Zero Two reunited.

  
  
"...And so a new story begins." Kaworu spoke. "But we know your story didn't begin anew there, did it?"  
  
The two Franxx pilots thought deeply, solomnly. "I... I think we might put off our training for today. I... want to spend some time with my darling."  
  
Kaworu gave a small smile. "Understandable."   
  
"Will you two still make dinner?"  
  
"We'll try. If we haven't found you, we'll be in our board."  
  
And they promptly left.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Misato shouted back. "Well, that would've been pleasant for them. In an odd way."  
  
"Indeed. It's not every day you get to find out what happened after death."  
  
"Well, unless you come back to life." Rei deadpanned. "So when's dinner planned?"  
  
"I'm thinking 7 or 8? Depends what the other watch party's doing. Speaking of," She and Kaji got up. "I think we'll check on how they're going. They got up to episode 12 last time, from what I heard."  
  
"Well, at this rate they'll be up to episode 15  _SHIT_." Asuka realised, as she began tending to the machine. " _That's_  gonna be fun for them."  
  
"Would they know  _that_  was the kiss though?"  
  
"Yeah, it's episode  _16_  that's gonna shock them." Misato deadpanned. "Oh well, see ya for dinner!" And left with Kaji.  
  
"So, what did you two think of Franxx?"  
  
"I thought it was alright." Thought Rei. "Nice little story about starcrossed love."  
  
"...Also shows us sometimes things don't work out in your favour. Zero Two and Hiro would've liked to return home. But... they didn't."  
  
"...Hit home for you, Kaworu?" Asuka gave him a commiserative look. "Look, we understand if you're going through a few things after that shitshow a few days ago."  
  
"...Yeah. It's... hard. But... Rei helps. And... just getting on with it is helping too."  
  
"...Sometimes that helps, Kaworu." Thought Shinji, resting a hand on Kaworu's back. "Just know we're here for you."  
  
"...Thanks Shinji." A soft smile. "I suppose we should get going. What's the time again?"  
  
"Barely midday, fish." Said Rei. "We've got plenty of time before dinner."  
  
His smile remained. "...I wouldn't mind spending some time with you."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
  
And so they left.  
  
Asuka continued tackling the machine. "Y'know, I think I complained a lot  _less_  about this show once I realised it  _actually happened_."  
  
A chuckle. "Now's a good time as any to vent, Asuka."  
  
"The plot was all over the place, for one. And after episode 15, Hiro and Zero Two almost seemed to take a  _backseat_  as Trigger tried to desperately develop the  _other_  characters. Hell, they had several episodes where they  _could've_  developed some things instead of showing off the  _assets_  of their women!"  
  
"Yeah I didn't get that."  
  
"Of  _course_  you didn't get that, for one you're not into the otaku scene and for another, you're a good boy with eyes only for me."  
  
"Didn't you say you  _trained_  me to do that?"  
  
"I did it quite well, didn't I?" She poked her tongue. "Still, we're used to weird plot, aren't we?"  
  
"Considering our own show."  
  
"Hell, considering our  _lives_. It's almost like it could be a show of its own."  
  
"...Maybe it is?"  
  
"Please don't tempt fate like that, Shin-chan. I really  _don't_  want to watch  _another_  show about us."  
  
"That's a lie, isn't it?"  
  
"Kinda, yeah. You know what  _isn't_  a lie, though?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I _never_ want to deal with this Gottverdammt machine again." She pulled the plug on it.  
  
"...Were you meant to do that?"  
  
"The manual says it panics when you try to shut it down." Comically serious, as if to emphasise the stupidity.  
  
"How the hell have the Evangelion not fallen apart at this point?"

* * *

 

##  3\. Sovereign

 

Both mothers looked at the screen, judging. "That wasn't how we remembered, was it?"  
  
"No. It wasn't."  
  
"I suppose now's a good as time as any to inform you that the show  _diverges_  at episode 16."  
  
"We concluded it diverged around the time of Asuka and Shinji's failed kiss." Maya backed up Ritsuko.  
  
"...An awkward kiss caused that much difference." They both deadpanned in union.  
  
_"Maybe Asuka felt some strong emotion, causing her to push Shinji further."_  
  
"That was our conclusion as well, Eliza." Spoke Maya to her daughter. "And I'm surprised you were  _still_  able to catch all the episode while coding."  
  
_"I can multitask, ma. It's in my code."_  
  
Indeed she was, typing quite rapidly on her portable terminal. Actually it was Ritsuko's portable terminal, but she wasn't using it at this point. Just in case Makinami was able to convince the UN, which knowing the UN, was probable. Despite the absurdity. "It's kind of fascination, actually. Working on what essentially amounts to  _me_. Unfortunately... I will have to give it  _some_  form of autonomy, based on the current mission guidelines."  
  
"...Well, you'd want it to make  _some_  decisions." Thought Kyoko. "Isn't there an eight minute delay from here to Mars?"  
  
_"Closer to 20 minutes for one way communication, which is why I'm coding for several possibilities. However, as the full scenario has not been explained fully to me, I am fumbling in the dark, so to speak."_  
  
"We're probably gonna be using the same rocket as used in Crucifix, so you might want to consider that."  
  
_"One of the scenarios I created involve using said rocket to land Rogue-00 on Mars before detonation."_  
  
"Could work." Thought Ritsuko.  
  
"I like how you already know his plan will get approved by the UN." Kyoko deadpanned.  
  
"They  _hate_  SEELE, they're gonna accept  _any_  plan that even has a  _chance_  of damaging them."  
  
"And considering how Oversight's on thin ice at the moment." Kaji deadpanned, in the doorway. "How's the watch?"  
  
"The divergence happened." Maya was flat.  
  
"Oy. That's gonna be fun for you to watch. And by fun I mean heart wrenching."  
  
"Considering all the shit we've been through, I'd like to say we can get through it." Yui of all people deadpanned. "So when's dinner?"  
  
"I'm thinking 7 or 8, depends how long it takes to wrangle the children. Y'know how they're like."  
  
"Yes we do." The mothers deadpanned. "God knows Asuka was  _very_  vocal with what she and Shinji did. We were  _both_  frankly impressed." Kyoko continued.  
  
"Ah you can fit the remaining episodes and the movie in that time." The commander shrugged off, before beginning to make her leave with Kaji. "Have fun you lot!"  
  
Yui quickly turned to Ritsuko, suddenly apprehensive. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"I broke down during one of the episodes and we had to continue it the next day." Ritsuko was flat as the floor. "Yes it's that bad, and i'm not gonna sugarcoat it."  
  
"...Should we continue then?"  
~~~

  
  
"...It was nice, seeing what they did after we left them. Eh darling?"  
  
"...Yeah." A soft smile, as a hand softly drifted. "What's it called. Closure? Yeah, I think that's it."  
  
"Ah, but it hasn't really happened yet, has it?"  
  
"...Well, even  _if_  the year was the same as when we... _left_  our world. That would only make it 2073. And..." She gave a glance up to the clock. "It's barely  _18_. It's over 50  _years_  away from this point."  
  
"...Time is confusing." He concluded, running a hand on his head in a befuddled manner. "I think, the best way of thinking about it is this universe differs from ours."  
  
"Was that not evident by the fact they're like  _our_  world in certain ways?"  
  
Thinking from Hiro. "Although, we know for a fact  _this_  world functions almost completely differently from  _ours_."  
  
"There's  _some_  similarities, darling." Defence of this odd world, as she settled into him. "Us, for example. We're oddly similar to Rei and Kaworu, aren't we?"  
  
"Nephilim, as they call us. Some mix of human and not. Except  _our_  non human DNA comes from the Klaxo Sapien. Not a 'progenitor', as they call them."  
  
"...Yeah our world had no such concept. Though it's more of an explanation on how life came to be, I suppose."  
  
"Though there are many things we are still to discover about this world. Eh Zero Two?"  
  
"Yeah, like what exactly is Second Impact? We still need to ask the other Nephilim about that."  
  
"Even the  _name_ ,  _Second Impact_ , makes it sound catastrophic." Hiro thought out loud. "I don't think our world had a significant  _singular_  event like that. It was more a  _culmination_  into what happened, by the sounds of it."  
  
"Ah well." Head rested on chest. "We have plenty of time to find out about this world." A chuckle. "Maybe we take a page from Goro's book and explore the world. Eh darling?"  
  
A small smile. "I wonder if NERV will allow that. I'm sure eventually they would, but we don't exactly have any identification or  _anything_  else like that. Actually, we don't know  _anything_  about living in this world do we?"  
  
She laughed. "We can always learn!" Though she quickly grew melancholic. "Hey, darling? Do you think we'll eventually end up back home?"  
  
Hiro looked into her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. "We know we will. It may take many lifetimes, but... we'll be together throughout." He gave a small chuckle. "We're taking the scenic route, is all."  
  
A small huff. "...I wonder if this is our reward. For all we did, and all we've been through. We get to have a few relaxing lifetimes of just being together."  
  
"Whoever gave us that reward knows exactly what I want, then. You." A soft smile.  
  
Reflected back in Zero Two's gentle face. "...Darling."  
  
Lips met.  
  
And when they were done, they simply looked into one another's eyes. "I wonder what world we'll see next time, darling."  
  
" _Our_  world is already a low bar, Zero Two." Deadpan. "Still, you don't want it to be a  _completely_  boring world."  
  
"Do you think  _this_  world has that balance of excitement and  _not_  dying?"  
  
"Time will tell. But... at least we know  _now_  death won't be the end of us."  
  
"...The way Rei and Kaworu sounded like. They have  _our_  bond as well."  
  
"...They're very much like  _us_ , aren't they darling?"  
  
"You could say the other way round as well." Philosophised Hiro. "...Hey, Zero Two?"  
  
"...Yeah darling?"  
  
"...How far did we get into that book?"  
  
A pause was soon followed by a soft chuckle. "Want to go back into  _that_  other world? Can't blame ya." She thought. "I remember Kilika?"  
  
"Oh right. When a lot of people  _died_."  
  
"Yeah, not exactly a great world to live in, ain't it?" Cheeky. "Ain't we glad we didn't end up there!"  
~~~

  
  
A glass was tapped, requesting silence in the crowd. "Now, I know a lot of you went through the blender recently. Maybe this dinner will help in our recovery."  
  
"Considering what happened last time." Muttered Yui, much to Kyoko's amusement.  
  
"But, that's not the main reason why I'm calling for this toast today." Her voice grew a sense of melancholy. "You might have noticed I left a seat empty. We may not have personally known Mari Makinami as she was before Nevada, but we know one thing. She was a pilot. And one of our own." Glass was raised. "So heres to her, and all the others who have passed." A small glance was given to Zero Two and Hiro. "In this world and others."  
  
Various glasses were raised, and various phrases spoken.  
  
"Now. Lets eat."  
  
And so they did.  
  
"This food is so much better than  _anything_  back on our Earth!" Exclaimed Zero Two, clearly enjoying her dish.  
  
_"I still find food fascinating. Though I'm not certain I need to eat."_  
  
"Unless you  _also_  got an S2 from Rei, you're gonna have to eat, Eliza." Ritsuko deadpanned in a motherly fashion.  
  
_"It would be more efficient if I had a high nutrient food to consume."_  
  
"Like a paste of some sort? That's kinda boring Eliza."  
  
Eliza took a bite of the food.  _"...You make a very good point, ma."_  
  
"So what was this idea Makinami had? I've heard some hearsay around NERV."  
  
"Asuka, he wants to use Rogue-00 to  _nuke Mars_."  
  
Asuka very nearly choked on her food. "You  _what_?"  
  
"My reaction precisely."  
  
"And  _why_  are you already working on it?"  
  
"Because he's going to the UN, and they'll take one look at it, see 'Attack on SEELE' and immediately approve it."  
  
"Maybe they'll take it with a few more pinches of salt, considering Oversight's current status." Kaji deadpanned.  
  
"...What even  _is_  Oversight?" Queried Kyoko. "I don't know  _what_  the hell they do."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't either." Self deprecated Kaji. "It was a UN body established shortly after the end of the SEELE war, designed to fight conspiracy within the UN and around the world. Only they made it essentially  _autonomous_  from the UN, which while a good idea on paper as it gives us neutrality and the ability to  _counter_  a corrupted UN, it kinda fucks us over by allowing  _anyone_  to become Oversight."  
  
"Surely it'd be better than a meeting with SEELE." Thought Yui.  
  
"I'd honestly prefer  _that_ , at least they appreciate  _order_  and  _protocol_. Oversight is so chaotic, you'd think it was the bastard child of Old Australia and Old Taiwan's parliaments."  
  
"Sounds like it needs reform."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mrs Ikari." Deadpan. "You know it, I know it, fucking  _everyone_  knows it. Hell, we know it's been  _corrupted_  by  _SEELE_. The UN is probably gonna drag their heals about it, though."  
  
Their conversation continued unabated, as Kaworu looked on, wistful.  
  
_"...Hey, Kaworu?"  
"Yeah Rei?"  
"...You feeling alright?"  
"...Oddly enough, yeah."_ A mental sigh.  _"I wonder if I'm starting to grow mentally weary of mourning."  
"...Mourning is natural, Kaworu. You shouldn't feel like you have to be strong all the time."  
"...I know. But... we've already broken so many times, haven't we? I'm _sick _of being upset all the time, yet I find more reasons to be so."  
"...I know that feeling, fish. So what will you do?"  
"...I'll remember her. And the memories we shared. And what she did for me. But... I want to start moving on from what happened. Get on with it."  
"...Sometimes that's all you can really do, after that happens."_  
Rei could feel his sorrow.  _"...I did the right thing, did I Rei?"  
"You did. Don't let anyone else convince you otherwise. It's... terrible to think about, but you did the right thing by her." _Melancholy.  _"...And if I was in her situation, I would've asked you to do the same for me."  
"...I would too, Rei. I would too."_  
~~~

  
  
_The river of time flowed._  
  
"...It's kind of beautiful, this place."  
  
"Rather an odd place, when you think about it."  _Pointing a ways away._ "Walk down this way, and you can glance into any adjacent world like our own. You could touch the soil and see a recent memory."  
  
"...Or you could stare off into the distance."  
  
"...Indeed."  _He started pointing out adjoining universes_. "Starboard side. If you want to know why Homura slapped me when we first met, it was because I suspect she dreamed into her looping self."  
  
"...That doesn't look like the Madoka universe though."  
  
"It would be  _after_  Madoka became a  _god_."  _To the north_. "Green garbed boy. Still walking that same lonely road. Even after all this time."  
  
"...He's obviously trying to do something."  
  
"...And like Homura, he's willing to repeat time all over again to earn it. We might never know why."  
  
_Port_. "What was once the realm of the night mare."  
  
_She could faintly make out the light of the only resident, even through the endless distance._  "...I've never seen such a creature so depressed."  
  
"...Her song in this realm is one of tragedy. I... it sounded like she had to end her sister."  
  
_A glance back from Rei._ "...In a way, she's going through a similar tragedy to you."  
  
"...It seems this realm is only occupied by the damaged and depressed."  _Kaworu noted grimly.  
  
To Rei's grum chuckle. _"You don't usually get powers to  _access_ this realm without losing some sanity points along the way, fish."  
  
"Heh. Fair enough Rei."  
  
_He continued leaning on Rei's shoulder. A well needed comfort in this realm._  
  
"...What was that prophecy Mari said again?"  
  
_He recalled_. "...When starboard side change, and martyr's meteors fall. When the sun rises in the west, and when the last of the first,  _but_  the last, falls."  
  
"...It's quite cryptic, isn't it? I can see how you can link them together with proper events, but it's still cryptic."  
  
_Kaworu gave a laugh_. "That's how she did things. But it was enough."  
  
_And they continued resting in this odd realm, a realm they could call their own_.  
~~~

  
  
Misato's head rested on her desk, a mug of coffee and a half used packet of ibuprofen beside her. It would be obvious to most she had a few too much to drink the night before, but she could still think. Mostly.  
  
"...Man, what happened to those photos of Yui I made."  
  
"Not like they  _need_  photos like that now, Misato. Considering they have them back."  
  
"...Yeah. They can always make new photos now, Kaji. Though... it might be nice to have  _something_  from before. I'm pretty sure Gendo at least  _destroyed_  all his old photos of Yui, that bastard."  
  
"Not that I'm defending him, but people deal with loss in odd ways. That was his own way."  
  
"...Shame Shinji was caught in that crossfire. Though he probably reminded Gendo too much of Yui at that point. Probably would've been a painful reminder."  
  
"...Considering how smitten he sounded like with her. Hell, Yui  _still_  seems smitten by him, even though all he would be now was a small presence inside her, if Rits is to be believed."  
  
"Obviously didn't stop her from going off with Kyoko." Almost scandalous she sounded.  
  
"And it's thoughts like  _that_  that made Asuka vow to keep us up all month long." Almost deadpan he sounded.  
  
It was at this point Spencer Makinami decided to make his presence known to the Commander.  
  
Complete with a binder of files.  
  
And a big, shit eating grin on his face.  
  
Misato gave out a long, melodramatic sigh, not even bothering to lift her head. "Lemme guess. The UN have agreed to your insanity."  
  
Nodding.  
  
"God fucking damn it."

* * *

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

  
  
Eliza watched over the first activation of her own creation.  
  
She had spent the past week, reimplementing what amounted to  _herself_  for a new set of tasks. This one would have the job of crippling SEELE, according to the outline Makinami set down.  
  
_"Beginning activation test of Rogue-00, running under Evangelion Learning Intelligence Zero Alpha, version 0.013 Zeta- additional output omitted."_  She made a brief note to herself to be a little bit more concise.  
  
What would take several custodians to manage, she could manage on a couple terminals. As the gathered watched Rogue-00 restart under a new program.  
  
_"Startup. Stage one power. Stage two power. Virtual A-10 neural connection confirmed active. Language set to Japanese."_  
  
A pause as the startup continued.  _"Beginning initial handshake between core system and dummy plug. Opening Bi-Directional circuits. Synchro Start."_  
  
And from the grave, Rogue-00 was reborn.  _"Synchronisation artificially limited to 5%. Theoretical maximum at this point is 25%."_  
  
Cheers shouted out throughout the gathered crowd. "That's my girl!" Spoke one particularly proud mother.  
  
To her blush.  _"...Thanks mama."_  Back to the task at hand.  _"Beginning communications."_  
  
MAGI OPERATOR 01> YOUR DESIGNATION IS SOVEREIGN.  
  
It took a minute for the new program to reply.  
  
SOVEREIGN> MY DESIGNATION IS SOVEREIGN.  
  
MAGI OPERATOR 01> WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?  
  
Another minute passed.  
  
SOVEREIGN> MY PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY SEELE, THROUGH EVANGELION.  
  
Eliza rose from her terminal, and walked to the window, giving a glance to the machine that now held Sovereign. Her own creation.  
  
One born to die.  
  
She placed a hand on the window.  _"...I'm sorry, little one."_  A quiet mutter.  _"...I would say I hope you understood why. But... I hope you never will."_  
  
Ritsuko and Maya gave her sympathetic looks. Unknowing of what she said, but knowing of her emotion.  
~~~

  
  
Kaji and Makinami were watching the work being put into Rogue-00, as tests of various mechanisms continued.  
  
"I'm frankly amazed you managed to convince the UN to go along with this. We don't even  _know_  if we could do any of this."  
  
"It's our best bet." A drag on his cigarette. "And frankly, Kaji? If this fails, Oversight's  _done_. They ain't too happy with us, and for good reason too."  
  
Like a horse he huffed. "Sometimes I think it was better before, when it was just several UN and other intelligence group's sponsored agents in the fight against SEELE."  
  
"Ah, but you can see the logic in a body such as Oversight. Allowing the many agents of the UN to collaborate." A chuckle escaped him. "Shame this world isn't too logical."  
  
"Free agency. Just like old times, eh Spen?"  
  
"Heh. Just like old times." He flung the cigarette over the railing, and continued staring down. "You remember our first communique, I assume."  
  
Kaji boggled his mind. "...Yeah. That was the theatre conspiracy, wasn't it?  _How_  did you get that information anyway?"  
  
More thoughtful staring. "You'd be surprised to hear. The CIA helped. Hell, they dragged me into this mess in the first place."  
  
"...I thought they were already corrupt by SEELE at the time?"  
  
"Not all of it.  _Pine_ , was his moniker. Dunno what happened to him after shit hit the fan."  
  
"...How did they help?"  
  
A grim chuckle, as he bought out another cigarette. "He found a pig. And it was my job to make it  _squeal_." Makinami could feel the sins crawling on his back. "A test, he said. To see if I was serious with getting into the game."  
  
Kaji was somewhat taken aback by this. Though he knew in the game of conspiracy, that was just par for the course. Lord knows even  _he_  had been given amnesty for some shocking things. "...Damn."  
  
"Yeah. It's one of the things I  _know_  I'm going to hell for, but you understand."  
  
Nodding. "A rich father, daughter taken by SEELE. Suddenly given an opportunity for revenge."  
  
"...Evidently, I was quite good at it."  
  
Kaji barked a grim laugh. "I'd say. It's a damn  _miracle_  we managed to stop that op in time."  
  
"I hope you put a bullet in one of those SEELE dogs for me."  
  
"Right through the eyes." The grim chucking petered off, as he looked towards the Evangelion. "...I still owe you a lot for that. Even  _if_  such a thing directly led to the start of the SEELE war."  
  
"Ah, my investment in NERV has paid off sevenfold since then." Looking back up to Rogue-00. "...Remind me to thank the Commander for allowing my daughter to be entombed within this."  
  
"...Mari's in there?"  
  
A sad nod. "...Her life was Evangelion, whether I liked it or not. It was there she died, after all. It only makes sense I return her."  
  
"...If this works, then she will get her revenge on them, just as you will."  
  
"...One of my thoughts. Maybe if this succeeds, I can finally get some closure."  
  
"...Playing the long run, eh?"  
  
He huffed. "Wasn't it the Klingons who said 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'? And I've been pulling strings since I got into this mess. It'd be nice to finally get out of it."  
  
"Mastermind Makinami, eh? Has a ring to it."  
  
They both gave grim chuckle. "So tell me, Ryoji. How'd  _you_  get into the game?"  
  
Kaji gave him a long look, the look of a veteran, before taking out his own cigarettes. "I may be your junior, but i've been in this game for a lot longer than you, old man."  
~~~

  
  
And by next evening, Rogue-00 was in space.  
  
"Hawthorne confirm Rogue-00 in stable geostationary orbit." Announced Maya.  
  
"Did they  _land_  that rocket?" Muttered Kyoko, in awe. "How the hell did they do that?"  
  
"Not the first time, mama. Least  _this_  time we aren't deployed."  
  
Pilot and mothers alike watched as Operation Sovereign took place. An attempt to use SEELE's weapon against them, hastily bashed out with aid from Makinami.  
  
"And at least  _we_  aren't going to space this time." Rei gave a knowing look to Hikari.  
  
"It wasn't  _that_  bad. Sure it was a while without Toji."  
  
Rei continued looking, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"...Okay it  _was_  that bad."  
  
"So do we know what'll happen?"  
  
"According to Misato, " Began Yui, also observing this operation close. "The Evangelion, once landed on Mars, will 'reverse the polarity of the S2' and detonate into a Dirac sea."  
  
Everyone just looked at her, bemused. "How does that even  _work_?"  
  
"Would  _you_  know, Kaworu?"  
  
"...I mean, this is assuming we're interpreting the S2 as a  _battery_. Which it's not really."  
  
"It  _was_  one of the theories behind the disappearance of Nevada." Kaji announced his presence, taking station in observing the operation. "Everything is looking nominal. If Makinami's right, we should be able to use Rogue-00's systems to get to Mars."  
  
"...So  _how_  are you getting to Mars without several months of travel?"  
  
"The Dirac." Succinct. "Eliza, little genius, managed to reverse engineer Rogue's functions."  
  
Kyoko gave a short chuckle. "Amazing, given she hasn't been around for that long."  
  
"Then again, she is a computer." Thought Rei. "In my image."  
  
"That would make you sisters, right?"  
  
"As I am a clone of you, she is a clone of me. So yes."  
  
"Ne, what's going on here?"  
  
"Oh, hey Zero Two!" Asuka greeted. "Was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"You know how  _busy_  we can be." An amorous look to Hiro, who somewhat cowered in embarrassment. Much to everyone's amusement.  
  
Except Yui and Kyoko, who merely looked at the two in bemusement. "You... Nephilim?"  
  
"The horns gave it away, did they?" Deadpanned Hiro. "As they call us."  
  
"I swear your horns have grown." Thought Shinji.  
  
"You'd be right. NERV even gave me a hat to wear outside the Geofront so we didn't get any questions."  
  
"Even though we're getting asked questions  _now_." Zero Two was cheeky about it.  
  
"Well I knew  _Zero Two_  was a Nephilim, but I didn't know it was  _you too_ , Hiro."  
  
"Amazing what you can hide in your hair." More deadpan. "At least when they haven't grown too much."  
  
"I think the operation is starting." Remarked Kaworu, and they all turned back to the screens of Central Dogma.

  
  
_"Control from Hawthorne handed over. Waiting on go."_  
  
"Hawthorne report final systems check for the pod is go." Spoke Maya. "Tracking satellite systems check is go."  
  
"Rogue-00 systems check is go." Spoke Ritsuko.  
  
_"Function check is go."_  
  
"S2 mechanism is go." From Makoto.  
  
"Propulsion is go." From Aoba.  
  
_"Sovereign is go. Mission is go. Beginning autonomous program."_  
  
Eliza, having essentially created the resident program of Rogue-00, and knowing how much of Rogue-00  _might've_  worked, was placed in charge of the Evangelion, and therefore the mission.  
  
...Okay, it might have also been a bit of nepotism on Ritsuko's part as well.  
  
Even though they would only be  _directly_  controlling it in this brief moment it was within the vicinity of Earth. Once it got to Mars, it would be up to her own creation to finish the job.  
  
Something she  _did_  have to account for was the differing masses of Earth and Mars. If they were to suddenly shift from Earth to Mars in LEO, Rogue-00 would've had the  _same_  velocity. And that would've been enough to escape Martian orbit, or at least put Rogue-00 in a poor orbit.  
  
But something that struck Eliza as curious when Melchior ran the numbers. A satellite in a geostationary orbit around the Earth had the approximate orbital velocity as a satellite in  _low Martian orbit_. Which was quite convenient for her, as it made the mission much easier to process and code for.  
  
_"Location locked. Elliptical suborbit."_  
  
Only they didn't  _need_  an orbit. They needed to  _land,_ at least the Evangelion. But that was just a matter of shifting where they came out of the Dirac, in reference to the red planet.  
  
Eliza looked up at the screens. There was Rogue-00, tracked by the Massachusetts satellites.  
  
She found it odd how she developed such a connection with this machine, that once threatened everyone she knew. Maybe because she had made it her own.  
  
But she could schedule her brooding over newfound emotion for another time. Right now, the mission was a priority process.  _"...Engage."_  
  
Rogue-00 popped out of existence, confirmed by the visual feeds and lack of information.  
  
_"Anticipating 30 minutes before communications are reestablished. Depending on how the auxiliary satellite deploys."_  
  
The administrators of the Magi watched on as their creation came into her own. "Like mother like daughter, right Sempai?"  
  
"...I still find it kind of odd, Maya."  
  
"...As you would, being thrust into motherhood like that.  _I_  find it weird as well. But it seems she's really coming into her own."  
  
"...She looks kinda cute with my haircut, admittedly."  
  
"I was thinking of dying it, but I wasn't sure how blonde  _or_  brown would work with  _blue_  hair."  
  
"...My natural hair colour?"  
  
"Well, we already have a  _blonde_  Akagi." A small smile. "But I suppose blue could still work!"  
  
Ritsuko gave a look towards her daughter, who looked back and smiled. A brief moment of levity within her currently serious attitude. _"Am I doing alright, mama?"_  
  
"You're doing very well, Eliza." Motherly.  
  
_"Yay!"_  
  
Maybe Ritsuko was alright at this mothering thing.  
~~~

  
  
The half hour elapsed. "Hawthorne confirmed communications with Sovereign. Auxiliary satellite stream on screen."  
  
At Aoba's behest, it was displayed. The handshake between Hawthorne and the satellite indicated the delay was around 40 minutes for bi-directional communication, but if things went well they wouldn't be sending commands to it.  
  
And for the first time,  _everyone_  was treated to an image of what Mars became. The seas that now occupied Mars were of red, not only from iron oxide but from LCL. Faint lights spread out over the surface, and it was evident now there were large installations, possibly factories of some sort. A few people present thought maybe  _that_  was where they manufactured Mass Production Evangelion.  
  
But all that wouldn't matter if their gambit succeeded.  
  
_"Reporting that Sovereign has begun the descent. Anticipating seven minutes of radio silence before the next communication."_  
  
At this point, it would've already happened. If Sovereign succeeded or not.  
  
Rei gave a glance to Kaworu.  _"...Did you feel that?"  
"...Yeah."_  
They continued watching on.  
  
Seven minutes passed.  
  
_"Communication reestablished. Sovereign will wait until landing before inverting the S2."_  
  
Many more minutes passed, as Eliza kept a close eye on the terminal. Parroting the output.  
  
But there was only a single line they cared about.  _"Touchdown, Sovereign has landed. Inversion to occur in T minus 2 minutes."_  
  
Cries of relief and celebration rang out throughout the gathered, but the mission was not done yet.  
  
For a brief moment, images and video of the partially terraformed surface came rolling in. Blue and pink skies, rust red water. In the distance, white buildings. It would've been expected  _they_  monitor this, but Eliza had affirmed she programmed failsafes in case SEELE did anything untoward.  
  
But eventually, the two minutes expired.  
  
"...Sovereign is switching to batteries, and beginning inversion of the S2."  
  
The video feed from Sovereign cut off, as it culled its power consumption. The satellite continued monitoring, the delayed video streaming into Central.  
  
It had 20 minutes of battery life, but that would've been enough.  
  
Makinami watched on, the culmination of his life's work.  
  
_"Inversion complete. Powering on in ten seconds."_  
  
The clock counted down.  
  
Four seconds before the end of the countdown, a message appeared on Eliza's terminal.  
  
_SOVEREIGN > 54 72 69 75 6d 70 68 2e 00_  
  
_"...Triumph."_  
  
_SOVEREIGN > 04 04 04_  
 _[Connection terminated]_  
  
Communications with Sovereign ended, and all eyes were on the auxiliary satellite.  
  
A bright, white light emerged, that continued growing. And growing. Fuelled by the light of thousands, it continued growing.  
  
From the satellite, they could see how complete chunks of the red planet were taken by the Dirac. Almost like it was imploding in on itself.  
  
The satellite began getting dragged in, and the feed cut. Almost immediately, the feed was replaced with images from satellite 037B.  
  
There was silence in Central, unable to process the absurdity of what just happened.  
  
Well, Eliza could. Even with the welling emotions. _"...Mission success."_  
  
"...did... did we just destroy Mars?"  
  
"...I think we did, Asuka."  
  
"...Overkill, much?"  
  
"Well. I doubt they're coming back from  _that_." Remarked Kyoko.  
  
"...It wouldn't completely destroy Mars. But... it would destroy SEELE." Remarked Makinami.  
  
037B slowly returned new images of the red planet. It was 3/4ths the size it was and charred to a crisp. There was a ring of debris surrounding the planet, what was once Phobos, evidently dragged down below the Roche limit.  
  
"...I can't believe it." Muttered Misato. "We fucking  _nuked_  a planet to get rid of SEELE."  
  
"Only time will tell if they're gone, Misato." Mediated Kaji.  
  
Makinami looked on at this damaged planet, melancholic. "...Rest easy, Mari." Turning to the gathered. "The operation is a success. The official story will be SEELE on Mars destroyed themselves, in a manner akin to Nevada. Hoist by their own petard."  
  
"...It's poetic, to say the least." Muttered Ritsuko. "And the rocket launch?"  
  
"Rogue-00 was considered too dangerous to keep on Earth, so it was sent to deep space."  
  
More images from 037B flashed on the screen.  
  
From the damaged planet was a rush of red, escaping the surface and rushing away.  
  
"...What on Earth is that?"  
  
"... _Souls_." Quietly realised Rei, recalling her feeling. "...All the souls that SEELE collected."  
  
"...Returning home."  
  
The Nephilim made their exit, gunning for the surface. They were followed by the other pilots who had gathered.  
  
As Misato looked up at them, realising the Nephilim knew something, Ritsuko went to comfort her daughter. "...You did good, Eliza."  
  
_"...I... feel... bad?"_  
  
"...Sovereign was of you. Of course you would."  
  
_"...Was this how you felt whenever you sent me to battle?"_  
  
"...Yeah. Even though you're a program, you're  _you_. Any other iteration of you won't be  _you_  specifically."  
  
_"...That's what I wanted to avoid with Sovereign. But... I couldn't."_  
  
"...Did it develop?"  
  
Eliza gestured to the screen.  _"...Triumph. It was sent seconds before they detonated."_  
  
It may have been hexadecimal, but she understood. "...I don't think he minded. It's what you coded him for."  
  
_"...Yeah. Maybe he understood, in the last seconds."_  
  
"...And yet he still pursued it."  
  
Eliza gave a sigh.  _"...This is difficult, mama."_  
  
"...I know, Eliza. That's what we're here for, after all. To help you." A gesture to Maya, and she came over to give her support as well, with hugs.  
  
_"...Thank you."_  
  
"We're getting some anomalous readings on our ground sensors."  
  
"Visual."  
  
Video of the night sky was placed on the screens, at Misato's behest.  
  
"...Well would you look at that."  
~~~

  
  
The night sky was painted red with the lights of the countless.  
  
"...By the Gods." Muttered Hikari.  
  
It didn't take the pilots long to find an open space to observe this phenomenon.  
  
Hiro and Zero Two stood in awe. "...This is beautiful."  
  
"...These were the souls held captive by SEELE. But now they're free."  
  
"...And now, they can return home."  
  
Red streaked across the sky.  
  
"...This is like the end of Franxx, isn't it?"  
  
"...Yeah. Odd, ain't it?" Spoke Shinji, looking up at the countless lights. "...What will happen to them?"  
  
"...These have their fields. It's likely they'll return to where they once were." A hand was held out, to others she held nothing. To her, it was something valuable. "...The wandering souls. They will return to the cycle." She sent this soul on its way.  
  
And in silence they continued watching the skies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
At least until they heard a crashing sound, coming from a nearby alley. The Nephilim, having the necessary capability to defend themselves, were sent in.  
  
It didn't take long before they found their quarry.  
  
A trash bag.  
  
It was thrown in front of the gathered pilots, and opened under the light of the soul.  
  
On one, an industrial looking Jet Alone, fighting a Klaxosaur looking beast.  
  
On another, pilots in the shadow of a similar mecha.  
  
"Fuck. Hollywood got their hands on Evangelion."

* * *

 


End file.
